Overlooked: The 149th Hunger Games
by TheEngineeringGames
Summary: The year before a Quarter Quell, no one is paying attention to the 149th Hunger Games, not even the Head Gamemaker. But after an ultimatum from the President, the Head Gamemaker will do whatever it takes to make sure these Games aren't overlooked.
1. An Ill-Fated Party

**Prologue 1:**

Seraphim Lukianas tipped back his head, desperate to get every last drop of alcohol out of his glass. He is not normally one to drink heavily, but he was starting to reconsider this. His shaky hands nearly drop the glass as he looks around at the swirling crowds around him, flashes of every color imaginable flashing in front of him. His head began to swim and he raced for the doors leading to outside the Presidential Manor. He needs to get away from the crowd and all of the prying eyes.

He shoves dancing people aside on his beeline to the doors, not caring when some cry out in annoyance at him. But what are they going to say to the Head Gamemaker? Well, that's if he can manage to keep this job. Seraphim almost laughs out loud at this thought, heart racing as he recalls the conversation with President Xavier. One month. One month to find out if he will be allowed to keep his job. At least Xavier isn't like past presidents and won't kill him for not meeting his demands.

Seraphim takes a deep breath of fresh air when he clears the doors, momentary calm interrupted by loud laughter of a couple standing nearby. This won't do and he takes off towards the garden, needing silence – or as close to silence as possible at the party celebrating the end of the Victory Tour. Why would President Xavier decide to have this conversation now instead of waiting until they were both at work tomorrow?

As he makes his way through the crowd, thinner than the one dancing inside, he prays that no one will stop him to talk right now. He doesn't know if he is capable of talking to anyone right now. By one of the fountains leading into the garden are his assistant and three of the top Gamemakers. They wave at him, inviting them over to join them as they relish in the party but he waves them off, hoping they won't question why he won't stop by to talk to them.

Only a few more feet to walk and then he will be able to hide among the high hedges and trellises of flowers. So close to being alone so that he can panic about the upcoming games. Very few people walk among the garden, relishing in the flowers that bloom only at night and the beautiful evening they are having for this time of year. He keeps his head low to avoid recognition, something he normally would be happy to happen. In the distance is a bench without anyone sitting on it, partially hidden in shadows and Seraphim sets off for it, glancing around to make sure no one is following him.

When he reaches the bench and is able to sit down without anyone speaking to him, he lets out a sigh of relief. He rubs his face, questioning how the night had taken such a drastic turn. At the start of the party, he was celebrating a rare night off from planning with the top people in the Capitol. Then Xavier's assistant approached him at one point and he went to a side room blocked off by Peacekeepers. Only the most important people could enter this area and Seraphim wasn't surprised to be invited to speak with Xavier. But when he entered and saw no one there, he knew something was going on.

And that's when the President ruined the party and potentially Seraphim's career. The President told him that he had been spending too much time focusing on next year's Quarter Quell and not enough on this year's games. But how could he not focus on the Quell when he was allowed to see the twist early so that he can plan an arena for it? But Xavier was not happy with how the 149th Hunger Games were turning out and gave him the ultimatum of one month to fix it or he will no longer be Head Gamemaker. Xavier had mentioned something about wanting his final two Hunger Games to be memorable and Seraphim could understand that since the President had confided in him that he was planning on stepping down once the Sixth Quarter Quell happened.

But Seraphim will not allow himself to not be part of that moment in history. He has already devoted many hours to the planning of the Quell and will not let someone else step in and take credit for his hard work. Besides, he has only been the Head Gamemaker for two years so far and he plans on being in this position for at least five.

"Mr. Lukianas, sir?" a shy voice says and he moves his hands to look up at the small girl approaching him, eyes feeling heavy as the alcohol starts to affect him. Good, he needs to forget about that conversation. But he recognizes the girl as Pinova Braeburn, and she is watching him carefully. The sight of her has him once again questions how a fifteen-year-old from Eleven of all places managed to win last year's games. She was one of his least likely picks yet somehow, she managed to team up with that older boy from Five – what was his name? Corda? Corvo? Ah what does it matter, he's dead anyways – and they were able to take on tributes until the final three. And then this girl in front of him managed to kill the girl from Eight after her allied died. Still baffles him to this day how someone so scared won. And clearly still scared.

"What is it?" he asks a little harsher than necessary, but the stress and alcohol are making him unable to control his emotions to the victor in front of him.

She cringes slightly at his tone and he sighs, knowing he messed up. He pats the bench next to him, hoping he can make amends with her. But she stays standing, staring at him curiously before seemingly getting some courage. "I saw you almost run over here and you didn't look good so I wanted to see if you were alright."

Seraphim lets out a loud sigh at this, briefly wondering how many other people noticed him looking panicked. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, trying to sort through his thoughts as his brain slows. When he opens them, Pinova is standing right in front of him and looking very concerned. He looks at her soft pink dress and smiles at him. "Your dress is very lovely. For once the stylists actually dressed the victor like your proper age and not like one of the cheap whores in the Capitol."

She purses her lips at this and places her hands on her hips, changing from looking like a scared young girl to someone who has killed people and won the Hunger Games. "Sir, if you're going to talk like that, I'm going to leave."

After a few seconds of silence pass, Pinova turns to leave and Seraphim reaches out and grabs her hand, making her stay longer. "Wait, please don't leave yet," he says quickly as she turns around to face the Head Gamemaker who surely looks like a wreck right now. "I'm sorry for that but I just had a not very pleasant conversation with Mendalius."

"The President?" she asks incredulously as she finally sits down with him on the bench, clearly wanting to hear what the President of Panem and Head Gamemaker would talk about at her Victory Tour party.

Seraphim scoffs at this statement and shakes his head at her. "Of course that Mendalius. Who else would it be?" He chuckles a little in panic as he remembers the conversation. He gives a shrug to the young victor who is still looking concerned about him. "I have one month to impress him or else I lose my job." He shakes his head at the ultimatum, feeling the alcohol starting to make him more confident. He isn't going to just sit around and pity himself for getting in this position. He is going to do something to make sure he won't lose his job in a month.

He suddenly stands up and grins at his most recent victor. "Well, my dear, thank you for being concerned about me. You helped me to stop feeling sorry about myself so thanks," he gives her a few pats on her shoulder and she gives him an unsure smile. "Now I apologize for leaving your party early, but I have to go take care of something."

"Will you be alright, sir?" Pinova asks him as he turns to start walking away from her. Her concern from him is so naïve but it's a rare thing from someone that has just won the games.

Seraphim glances over his shoulder at the girl and gives her a grin, amused by the victor. "Yes, my dear, I will make sure I'm alright." He turns around and begins walking away from her, letting out a laugh before shouting back at her. "I'm going to make the 149th Hunger Games amazing!"

He leaves the garden and heads back to the fountain that he had spotted his assistant by when first walking over. Thankfully she's still there, this time surrounded by people he doesn't know. He walks right up to her, not caring about interrupting their conversation. "There you are, Ophelia."

He throws an arm around the shoulder of the woman who has managed his life for the past ten years and he wonders what he would do without her. She scrunches her face at him and he frowns at her reaction to him. "Have you been drinking, sir?"

"Not enough to stop being functional," he gives her a casual wave, briefly losing track of what he came over to talk to her about. She stares at him expectantly before he recalls what it was he needed her for. "I need you to go find Althea, Magnus, and Gregorio, and bring them to me." She looks ready to step away from him and he pulls her back, holding up a finger. "And Laelia. We need her too."

Ophelia steps out of Seraphim's embrace and gives an apologetic smile at the people she was talking. He waves them away before his assistant speaks up. "And what do you need those four Gamemakers for? They're probably all enjoying the party, which you also seem to be doing."

Seraphim shakes his head at this, laughing a little at the thought that he looks as if he's having fun. "I'm not enjoying this at all, thanks to my good pal Mendy." His assistant looks appalled at his drunken nickname for the President and he straightens up, trying to collect himself and make sure she does what he wants. "Go find them. Tell them to meet me at the Games Headquarters in a half hour. We need to work."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm very excited to be starting my very first SYOT story! I've always wanted to write one but wasn't sure how to do it. But now, I feel ready to go!**

 **Up on my profile are rules, headcanons that I have, tribute form, and escort form. I'll highlight some of the main things here. Two tributes per person. I will take three submissions for a spot before closing it. District Twelve was destroyed in the rebellion so there will only be 22 tributes.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this prologue. Who would you like to see in the next prologue? Do you think Seraphim will manage to keep his job?**

 **I hope many of you will submit tributes and we can make this story exciting!**


	2. A Presidential Visit

**Prologue 2:**

"Sir, I have bad news," a voice says behind Seraphim in the Games Headquarters. He quickly turns around and grabs his assistant's shoulders and starts shaking them.

"What? What is it now?" He asks in a panic and Ophelia keeps herself calm, despite his reaction. She has been doing a lot to calm him down in the past month when things went wrong. "I swear if something else in the arena isn't working, I'm going to go there myself, get an axe, and kill whoever messed things up."

Ophelia raises an eyebrow at this and carefully picks Seraphim's hands off of her shoulders. "Sir, the President is going to be five minutes late."

"That's it?" Seraphim asks in disbelief and when Ophelia nods her head, he lets out a sigh and sits down. He rubs his tired eyes before looking back up at her, feeling a little bad at lashing out at his assistant. "Sorry about that. You know how stressed I've been about this for the last month."

"I know and I don't feel angry about it," Ophelia responds with a smile. "I have been your assistant for ten years now and I know what you do when you get stressed and start panicking." She grabs his arm and drags him out of his seat, once again preventing him from getting off task. "Now go use these five minutes to check with the four you've nearly worked to death in the past month and make sure everything is ready for the President."

"You're right," Serephim says and Ophelia just gives him a look that says she knows she's right. He starts walking down from the raised platform he uses to observe everything going on in the Headquarters and shouts back over his shoulder. "I'm going to buy you a drink later tonight for dealing with me."

"I'd prefer a cup of coffee," she answers without missing a beat as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Or a night off from dealing with you."

Seraphim laughs at this and turns to look back up at her. He gives her a grin at her request. "Deal. Now can you make sure we have that one orange tea that he always drinks?"

"Already did, sir," Ophelia answers and waves him back to his Gamemakers. Seraphim gives her a thumbs up, feeling a bit relieved to have his assistant watching his back and always remembering things he constantly forgets.

Seraphim looks around at the few controls stations in front of him, settling on the main one in the room. "Alright Gregorio, show me what you have one more time."

"Of course, sir," the man with ice blue hair and silver skin responds immediately. He appears to have groomed a bit more today instead of looking his usual frazzled self. It's no secret that he would someday like to become Head Gamemaker. Perhaps he's hoping Seraphim messes up today and he can impress the President.

Seraphim ignores this thought, feeling confident that he should at least be safe with his job for another month. Gregorio types in a few commands and a three dimensional image appears in front of them of the arena. It's completely different from one month ago and Seraphim has to give Gregorio credit for creating a brand new arena in such a short time. "Spin it around for me so I can see all of the sides," Seraphim commands and the Gamemaker listens to him, slowly turning the arena. Seraphim nods his head approvingly at their new design. "Good work. Hopefully he won't ask to see the details inside of the village on the eastern side or in some of the northern caves. We still have plenty of time with that but this is a lot better than our grassy plains." They stare at the map in silence for a few seconds, Seraphim looking closely at it for any errors that would make him lose his job.

"Laelia!" Seraphim yells and turns to look at the young girl. She has made no attempt to hide the fact that she has been working long nights for the past month and her magenta hair is in a messy pile on top of her head. She pushes up the frames of her pink glasses and Seraphim waves her over. The girl jumps up immediately, always one to do anything Seraphim asked of her and she works hard because she enjoys the games, not because she wants his job. It's why he likes her so much and wants to train her to someday become the Head Gamemaker. "Do you see anything wrong?"

Laelia studies the map intently, taking over the controls from Gregorio so that she can zoom in on locations. The man gives a huff of annoyance at Laelia taking over his job, but Seraphim doesn't care. The girl needs to have control so that she can find any details that are wrong. She seems to be especially good at noticing anything that's out of place and Seraphim has used that skill numerous times. A minute passes and Seraphim starts to get anxious that she won't be done before the President arrives when she leans back and crosses her arms. She gives a small shrug to him, "Well, aside from the things that haven't been finished yet, there's some small things with plants and stuff. But unless you're looking for that, you won't notice it."

"Good," Seraphim nods his head at this and rubs his chin, thinking about things that need to get done still. He points at Laelia, "Make sure you discuss those things with Althea so she can make changes."

"What are we discussing with me?" Althea speaks up from their left and Seraphim gives the older woman a smile. Althea has been a Gamemaker for longer than Seraphim and he often went to her for advice when he just got started. She hasn't changed much, aside from switching up her hair color every year or so. Now she has burnt orange hair that works well with her tan skin.

"Some plants that need to be adjusted since that's your specialty," Seraphim answers before hearing the door open to the upper level. He straightens up at the sound of several footsteps and quickly shuts down the map, wanting to give a nice display when the President asks for it.

He turns around and stares up at the ledge, hearing only one set of footsteps with a cane. The President approaches the railing, holding a cup of tea in his hand. He gives a smile down at Seraphim and takes a sip of tea. The room is silent as they wait for the President of Panem to speak. "Seraphim, are you really going to make an old man like me walk down there to greet you?"

Seraphim grins at this and starts making his way up the stairs. Regardless of the ultimatum he was given, he still enjoys the President's company. "I only do it because I know you're not that old yet. Want to go for a run together later?"

President Xavier laughs at this and some of Seraphim's tension dissipates at the sound. He reaches the top of the stairs and Xavier hands his cane to one of the guards with him so he can shake Seraphim's hand. "You know I have never liked running with you." He pauses, a smile still on his face as he takes another sip of tea. "Your lovely assistant makes great orange oolong tea."

"I will be sure to tell her that," Seraphim responds and he knows Ophelia will nearly die from the compliment from the President. They're silent for a few seconds as Xavier watches Seraphim carefully. The Head Gamemaker clears his throat, realizing that it is time to see if he will keep his job. "Shall we start?"

Xavier nods his head and turns his attention to the floor below them. Seraphim gives a wave to Gregorio and he pulls up the map right away. He starts slowly spinning it so that Xavier can see all of it. Seraphim starts explaining parts as the President stares at it, expression unreadable. "We have completely reworked the arena in the last month. The village in the southwest with be the location of the Cornucopia and where the tributes start the games. There are a variety of climates, from the temperate forest on the southern half to the snow and ice on the northern side. There will be locations and reasons to encourage the tributes to go north, despite the cold."

"What's that other little village?" Xavier asks and Gregorio zooms in on the spot, showing the President more details about the few buildings gathered.

"One of those reasons of encouragement," Seraphim answers and the President gives a small nod at this. Seraphim has to control his excitement at that small approval from the President and stays silent for a few minutes as the President continues looking at the map. Once Xavier turns to him, Seraphim quickly speaks up so that he can try to continue impressing the President. "Would you like to see the muttations that will be in this arena?"

President Xavier gives a nod at this and Seraphim gives a wave to Magnus on the right side of the room. He begins typing and the map disappears in front of them, being replaced with muttations. "Now we have different muttations depending on the location in the arena."

"Interesting," Xavier mumbles to himself as he looks at all of the muttations. His eyes land on the last and largest one, and Seraphim finds it hard to hide his delight at this specific creation. Magnus really outdid himself with this one. "What is that?"

"That," Seraphim says carefully, trying to sound calm. But he knows that he has the President's approval. He's known him for several years now and can tell when he likes things in the arena. "Is part of the grand finale."

Xavier turns to Seraphim, face unreadable for a minute as he stares at the Head Gamemaker. Seraphim starts to become nervous at the lack of a response from the President until Xavier pats him on the shoulder and gives him a smile. "Good work, Seraphim. You still have your job. But," Xavier says and Seraphim's momentary happiness comes to a halt. "You must keep up this work. Don't let these games slip again."

The consequences of what will happen if Seraphim let's that happen are clear and he nods his head. "Understood, Mr. President."

Xavier shakes his head at Seraphim, "How many times must I tell you to call me Mendalius?"

Seraphim chuckles at this, not feeling as stressed anymore now that he knows he definitely has his job for the time being. "As many times as we see each other."

Xavier smiles at him but his eyes show a little sadness. "Unfortunately there won't be that many times in the future for you to call me Mr. President."

"You're still planning to retire after the Quell?" Seraphim asks sadly, not wanting to see his friend step down from office just yet.

The President sighs and slowly sits down. He motions for Seraphim to join him and the Head Gamemaker sits down, watching Xavier carefully. "I'm 82 years old and I've been President of Panem for 45 years now. I've worked hard these many years to leave Panem better than when I started and I feel as if I've accomplished that. The outer Districts have less poverty. Almost all hints of rebellion left over from the Second Rebellion have been eliminated. Technology keeps advancing in the Capitol. What else can I ask for in my presidency?"

"You could ask for an amazing Quarter Quell to mark the end of your presidency," Seraphim answers him, still feeling sad that Xavier does plan on retiring so soon but he knows the President won't change his mind.

"And I know you will give that to me," Xavier responds and gives Seraphim a smile. "But I want two memorable Hunger Games to finish my presidency," he continues and stands up. Seraphim jumps up as well out of respect and the President gives him a look, making sure the Head Gamemaker understands that there is still an ultimatum for him. He sets down his tea cup and takes his cane back from his guard before talking once more, "I know you won't disappoint me, Seraphim. But remember that my ultimatum is still in place."

The President starts to walk away, signifying that their meeting is over. The presidential guards fall into step with him and Seraphim watches his old friend leave, suddenly understanding that these two games are not about him keeping his job, but about creating a legacy for Xavier. "I will not let you down, Mr. President," Seraphim says confidently, earning a head shake from Xavier over not calling him Mendalius.

Once the President has left the Games Headquarters, Seraphim lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down. He tackled one obstacle just to get many more. He has his work cut out for him for the next year and a half. But it will be worth it to give Mendalius the farewell he wants.

* * *

 **I just want to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has sent in tributes already! I've received so many great tributes and every review has made me smile!**

 **There are still plenty of open spots and I need a lot of escorts too! Some of you have probably seen that some spots are already closed and I have started to select tributes. Once I have submissions for all of the spots, I will post the tribute list. I'm anticipating writing one, maybe two more prologues before that happens. Next will be a look at the mentors for each District.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Which of the Gamemakers mentioned would you like to see more of?**

 **I know I didn't describe the arena too much but I have to keep that secret for now! But thanks for reading and submitting and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**


	3. Mentors Part 1

**Prologue 3:**

 _District 1:_

"So when are you going to tell me what you've been grinning about all dinner?" Emilio questions as Aura sets down a plate of cookies on the table. Emilio happily takes some as Aura is talented at not just killing but also at baking.

Aura shakes her head at the man who had mentored her and has been her closest friend for the past nine years. "Aren't you concerned with watching your figure?"

Emilio scoffs at this as he finishes his first cookie and starts on another. He gestures to his body that he has kept toned for the last 28 years since he won. "Clearly I'm doing just fine. And I'm in charge of running laps tomorrow for training so I'll just run with them. Make the kids feel bad when someone more than twice their age runs faster than them." He points at Aura as she sits back down next to Rhodon, the man she has been dating for the last five years. It would have been more but Aura was convinced that he wanted to be with her for her wealth as a victor. But after two years of him repeatedly asking her on dates, she finally agreed and has been in love ever since. "And you are avoiding the question. Answer."

Aura turns to look at Rhodon and grins as he takes her right hand. She turns her attention back to Emilio as she grabs something in her left pocket. "Why can't you just wait for me to tell you when I had it planned? You're so annoying at times."

"You know I'm not annoying, especially compared to some of the other victors," Emilio responds and crosses his arms as he waits for Aura to tell him what has her so happy. She finally holds out her hand, looking a little nervous as she's grinning at Emilio. He stares at it for a few seconds, wondering what is so special about her left hand before finally noticing the large diamonds. "Oh," Emilio says and raises his eyebrows as he reaches out and grabs Aura's hand to look closer at the ring. "Wow, those are some really nice diamonds, even for District One. You must have paid a fortune for that."

"Emilio," Aura says and he turns his attention to the girl who is watching him expectantly. She shakes her head a little at his cluelessness but is still grinning at the man. "Look at where those diamonds are sitting."

"What's so special about – oh!" Emilio's jaw drops open in surprise that he hadn't realized it sooner and glances back and forth between Aura and her ring. Finally, he looks at the grinning victor and starts smiling as he stands up to move around the table to hug her. "You're engaged! Wow that's fantastic news!"

Aura hugs back Emilio, laughing at his reaction to the news. "I couldn't wait to tell you so that's why I had to have you over for dinner tonight!"

Emilio steps back from the hug, still holding on to the younger girl. Her black hair is pulled back and her ice blue eyes are alight in happiness right now. "Wait did this just happen today?" Aura nods her head, grinning at her engagement. Emilio turns his attention to Rhodon who is looking a little nervous about this but still smiling. He gives Rhodon a pat on the shoulder. "Well congrats, man. You've snagged a real winner here."

Rhodon smiles at Emilio as the two victors return to their seats. He takes Aura's hand and looks at her, face full of love. "Well I think I'm the real winner here because I get to marry Aura."

"Stop, you're going to make me cry because I'm so happy," Aura responds to him and gives him a brief kiss before returning her attention back to Emilio. He's watching the two, feeling happy for them. "Will you be part of the wedding?"

"Don't you usually have female friends be part of the wedding for the bride?" Emilio jokingly asks Aura and receives a slight smack on the hand for pretending that he doesn't want to be part of her wedding. But in reality, he's surprised and honored that Aura is close enough to him that she wants him to be part of this big event.

"You know I don't really get along with the female victors," Aura retorts and leans her head against Rhodon's shoulder. He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer, both of them the picture of happiness and love. "I don't like the idea of using beauty to get what you want or to win the games. So will you?"

"Of course I will," Emilio answers right away. "I suppose this will be my only time to be part of a wedding."

Aura shakes her head at Emilio, a difficult task with her head resting on Rhodon's shoulder. But she's still grinning at him. "I still think you'll find someone to marry someday."

"And give up having any beautiful man or woman that I want?" Emilio chuckles at this, despite the slight disapproval on Aura's face. "I still think you missed out on never taking advantage of that aspect of being a victor."

"I never wanted to and I don't regret it," Aura retorts to him and picks up her head. She wiggles a finger at him and smirks at him. "You just don't want to get married because you're still hung up on Jory."

"I am not," Emilio answers too quickly and takes a sip of his drink as the faintest flush appears on his cheeks. "We briefly had a fling when we were young victors and that's it. Now we're good friends and he's happy with Zephyr." Emilio sets down his drink and is quick to change the topic, never one to want to talk about the one man who he would have wanted to marry but things never worked out right. "So when will this wedding be? And have you told the Capitol? You know they'll want to make a big deal out of this."

Aura gives him a look to silently say that she knows he's avoiding the topic but doesn't mention it. The two have always understood each other and to not delve into certain topics and Emilio's brief relationship with Jory is at the top of the list. "I'm not sure yet when we'll get married but I want it to be soon. We've already spent so much time dating that I'm ready to be married." She pauses as Rhodon gives her a kiss on the cheek, staying quiet like he always does around Emilio. Despite dating a victor, Rhodon still feels unsure what to talk about to other victors. "And I was planning on bringing it up when we are in the Capitol in a few days."

Emilio nods his head at this before smiling once more at the thought of his friend being engaged. He stands up and puts his hands on the table as Aura watches him curiously. "This needs a toast. Do you have champagne?"

Aura cringes a little at this and shakes her head. "I was so excited about telling you that I didn't even think about buying some!"

"No worries, I have some at home," Emilio answers and starts heading towards the door. "I'll just go grab it and be back in less than five minutes."

"Are you sure?" Aura shouts at him and he waves his hand at her as he leaves the dining room. This is the least he can do to celebrate her engagement.

Emilio makes his way to the door and freezes in surprise when he opens it and sees the old victor approaching who runs the training center in One. She gives a sad smile when she sees Emilio and slowly makes her way up the sidewalk to Aura's house. "I had a feeling you would be here when I stopped at your house and you weren't there." Emilio stands there in shock at the approaching victor, noticing how she seems to be favoring her right leg. She's starting to grow weak in her old age and the rumor is that she will soon pass down the running of the training center to a younger victor soon. "Well don't just stand there, go get Aura. I need both of you."

Emilio turns to shout over his shoulder, starting to feel a sense of dread by this late night visit, especially to the pair who will be mentoring. "Aura, come here!"

"What is it?" she shouts in return and Emilio can hear her footsteps approaching as the older victor reaches the door. When Aura gets to the open doorway, she also stops in surprise at the unexpected visitor. "Oh, Thetis, what are you doing here?"

Thetis smiles sadly at the two mentors standing in front of her. She crosses her arms and lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you two are doing right now but I have bad news."

* * *

 _District Two:_

"Zephyr! Jory! Come here," a sharp voice yells at the two victors who are balancing boxing bags that they're supposed to be putting away while trying to throw punches at each other. But at the sound of Kat's voice, the two immediately stop messing around with each other. If there is one person who can get the two grown men to feel like children again, it's the woman who runs the training center.

The two approach her right away, not flinching under her sharp gaze. Jory has a lazy smile on his face, feeling relaxed around Kat from over three decades of knowing her. But he also is this way towards everyone, regardless of if you're the toughest and most feared victor in the training center by the children hoping to volunteer. Zephyr on the other hand has always been more reserved around Kat and the other victors. Well, aside from Jory but it's impossible to be reserved around the carefree and happy victor. And Zephyr has a soft spot for the person who brought him home from the games.

Kat raises an eyebrow at them but refrains from questioning their behavior. The other victors have learned that is just how the two men are. Kat allows a couple straggling students to walk past them before speaking up. "Can I count on you two to be the mentors this year and bring home a victor?"

"Of course," Jory replies instantly, grinning at the opportunity to be a mentor once again. It's been over ten years since he last brought home a victor and six since he was last a mentor. Jory didn't mind taking some time to focus on training the prospective volunteers, but he's started to miss the Capitol and the other victors he calls his friends. "Is Emilio mentoring this year?"

"How would Kat know that?" Zephyr sighs, exasperated by his partner thinking the victor running the training center has knowledge of what the other career Districts are doing this year. He gives an eye roll to Kat who has a knowing glint in her eyes but it's gone in a second before the others can question it. "Regardless of who's mentoring in District One, I would be honored to mentor and bring home another victor."

Kat gives the pair a nod of approval. "Very well. I know you two won't let me down. The candidates have great potential this year, as I'm sure you both know. I would be very surprised if District Two does not have a victor this year." Kat turns to leave without another word, leaving the two victors to figure out their mentorship.

Jory gives a cocky grin to the man he brought home years ago. Once Kat is out of hearing, he is ready to start arguing over the tributes. But it's playful arguing as the two both enjoy mentoring and want the other to succeed. "I want the male tribute."

"You're going to waste a great tribute then," Zephyr responds right away, voice dripping with sarcasm. But his eyes show how amused he is to have the opportunity to mentor with Jory. "I'm obviously going to bring home the victor this year."

"And what makes you so confident that you can bring home the victor?" Jory scoffs at Zephyr's confidence as the start walking back into the training room to put away the supplies they still hold.

"Well let's see," Zephyr starts counting on his fingers as he smirks at Jory. "The last time you brought home a victor was over ten years ago. You haven't mentored in six years. And I've been mentoring for the last ten and have brought home two victors, including the one from two years ago."

Jory simply laughs at this and throws down his boxing bag in the pile before looking back at Zephyr and crossing his arms. "Yeah but I managed to bring you home. I think that proves my competence at mentoring."

Zephyr gives the older mentor a calculating stare for a few seconds before throwing down his boxing bag. "Fine then. Shall we have a fight to determine who will mentor the male tribute?"

Jory grins at this and starts moving into the center of the room. "If you think you're going to beat me because you think I'm old and out of practice, you're going to be very disappointed when I kick your ass." He reaches the center of the room and turns back to Zephyr and laughs loudly. "And how about we raise the stakes by loser having to cook dinner tonight?"

Zephyr approaches the grinning mentor and stretches his arms. He gives Jory a rare smile as the two get into fighting stances across from each other. "Deal. And you're going to be the one who is disappointed."

* * *

 _District Three:_

"Give me a minute to finish this up before you start talking," Matla says to the approaching victor without even looking up. After years of knowing Electro, Matla has become able to recognize his footsteps when approaching. That and the fact that the other victor is the only person who is crazy enough to interrupt Matla when she's researching.

Electro watches her, grinning as he shifts his son on his hip. He holds up a finger to the young boy who giggles a little before staying quiet. He pulls his son closer as he watches Matla, being reminded of the games by being around the other victor. He couldn't imagine not being close to Matla but it's unfortunate that she reminds him of the games. And when the memories start to surface of having to strangle one of the other tributes to win, it's his family that helps him get back to the present. Matla does help too, reminding him that he wouldn't be alive and have his family if he hadn't done what he did to win. Eleven years later and Matla is still a mentor to Electro.

Matla sets down the tools she was using to solder a circuit together and takes off her magnifying glasses before turning to Electro. She grins when she sees the young son on the victor's hip and stands up, holding out her arms to take him. The boy reaches for her and Electro carefully passes him to Matla. "Aunt Matla! What are you working on today?"

"Just working on a new circuit for the Capitol. And then I need to grades some assignments before I have to leave for the games," Matla smiles at the young boy in her arms who is as content with her as he is with his own parents. She has been so focused on attending university and becoming a professor, something she never would have been able to afford if she hadn't won the games. She barely has had time to even think about dating someone or having a kid. But she is happy to at least be an aunt to Electro's son.

"When will you show me how it works? And can I be one of your students?" The young boy looks so excited at the thought of helping her with her research and unsurprisingly, he's already smart for his age.

Matla ruffles his light brown hair before lightly tapping his nose. "Soon, my little Bastian. You're still too young to be a university student!"

"No I'm not!" Bastian starts pouting at this and Matla laughs at his stubbornness that's just like his father.

"Yes you are," Electro says and Matla looks up at the man who Bastian resembles so closely. He's shaking his head at Matla but smiles at her and his son. "Do you ever stop working?"

"I can't right now," Matla says with a shake of her head. She glances back at the pile of papers on her desk and the circuit prototype that has a quickly approaching deadline. "I have to get these things done before we leave."

"Why do you have to leave?" Bastian asks her and she returns her attention to the frowning boy.

Electro speaks up, "You know why, Bastian. The Hunger Games start in two days."

"I know that, but why you two?" Bastian continues questioning them and when his father doesn't answer, he turns his attention to Matla.

She lets out a sigh at the boy who is too smart for his age. But her and Electro have talked about making sure he knows about why they have to leave for the Capitol each year. "Because we're the only two who are capable of doing this job."

"Well you should change that so you and daddy can stay with me!"

Matla gives him a sad smile before looking up at Electro. The other mentor's face shows pain at the thought of having to go to the games as a mentor and for not bringing home anyone else. Of course they could have Moro or Isidore mentor, but those two had put in decades of mentoring before Matla and Electro won. They can't make the older victors go back to mentoring when they finally have the chance to enjoy their life without constantly being reminded of what they've done. "We're trying to, Bastian," Electro finally speaks up and gives Matla a sad look. "We try every year to have someone else be able to do this job."

Matla can see Electro starting to slip back into the dark place he goes to when thinking about the games and gives him Bastian to hold. The young boy doesn't notice the change in his father's mood and cuddles close to him. "Well I believe you two can do it."

Electro looks to Matla to give him an answer that isn't filled with blind hope. The older victor sits back down at her desk and rubs her eyes before speaking to her friend. "I think we can do it. Hopefully this year will be different." She puts on her magnifying glasses and Bastian giggles at her eyes appearing to increase in size. She gives the two a smile, "Now go spend time with your family before we leave. You need it."

Electro nods his head at this and Matla turns around to resume her work. "I will. And you try to not work so much."

Matla simply laughs at this and hears Electro starting to walk away as she resumes her work on her circuit. "You know that won't happen. They'll have to drag me away from my desk to get to the Reaping!"

Electro laughs at this statement as he leaves Matla's lab, holding his son close to him. He knows there's a real possibility that Matla might forget about getting to the Reaping. He takes one last glance at his mentor who is already engrossed in her work before smiling down at his son. "Come on, let's get home to your mother."

* * *

 _District Four:_

"Iona? Can I ask you something?" Delmar says with a knock on the door to the older mentor's office. She looks up at him and takes off her glasses, throwing them on the stack of papers in front of her. She motions him in and he closes the door behind him, not wanting any of the students in the training center to overhear them. "Why did you pick me to mentor with you this year?"

"Do you not want to?" Iona asks right away, assuming that Delmar is being nervous about turning down the mentorship. She crosses her arms as she watches him sit down across from her and start fidgeting with his hands.

It takes Delmar a minute before responding to the woman who mentored him years ago. "I do, ma'am, it's just…" Delmar sighs before putting his hands down and looking directly at Iona, her sea-green eyes almost an exact match to his. "Why did you pick me out of the others? You could have picked Nerissa because the games are still fairly fresh in her mind. Or one of the older victors. Elsean has nearly as many years of experience mentoring as you do and I'm sure he could have mentored."

"Is it really that surprising that I would pick you to mentor with me?" Iona asks, a little hurt at the way Delmar seems to not want to help her out with this. "I know you don't like mentoring as much as I do but you've had experience with it. You even brought Nerissa home."

"She's one out of eight," Delmar mutters to himself and begins fidgeting with his hands again. "I still remember all of them. They were so eager to volunteer just to die."

"That's just something you have to live with and move on," Iona tries to snap him out of this funk that he often gets into. It's a rare sight to have a victor from Four become hung up on the tributes he fails to mentor. But Iona can't have him acting this way now when she needs him to be focused. She slams her hands on the desk and stands up, surprising Delmar with the sudden noise. He watches her apprehensively, but is watching her nonetheless. "Listen up. I'm bringing you with me because I trust you. I've known you since before you volunteered and I feel closer to you than any of the other victors because I was your mentor." Iona pauses as she thinks about the other victors and lets out a sad sigh before returning to her seat. "The others are losing faith in our ability to train tributes."

Delmar's face shows complete shock at this and he had no idea this was happening. "Why? We have great trained volunteers!"

"That's the problem. They're only volunteers," Iona responds and waits for Delmar to fully understand the issue she's facing. It takes only a few seconds as he has always been smart and understood her. "We haven't had very many victors in recent years. We've had more than other Districts but before you won, it had been seventeen years since my games. One and Two haven't had that issue."

The two victors are silent for a minute as Delmar is deep in thought, trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed this before. Iona, on the other hand, is trying hard to keep faith that the training center won't be closed if they are without a victor in the next couple of years. Delmar finally speaks up, seeming more determined and less nervous than when he first entered Iona's office. "So what do we do?"

Iona gives him a smile, happy to at least momentarily have the confident Delmar back that she had trained so many years ago. "We send our best trainees in. And we do everything we possibly can to make sure that District Four has a victor."

* * *

 _District Five:_

Letha lets out a sigh as Galen pours more tea into her cup. She smiles at the younger man before wrapping both hands around the warm cup, hardly believing that it's been ten years since she was a mentor for him. Galen had been so afraid when he was first Reaped and Letha thought for sure that she was going to have another year without a victor. But Galen had shocked everyone that year by becoming ruthless once he was in the games. Somehow becoming a killer hadn't ruined his mental state. But now, it's Letha who is mentally torn.

Galen sits down opposite her and watches the older woman carefully as he sips his own tea. She's staring into her cup and Galen stays quiet, knowing the caring woman will speak when she's ready to. She lets out a few sighs before finally looking up at Galen. Her face is fully of worry and she lets out yet another sigh. "I'm just so worried this year."

"About what?" Galen asks her right away, concerned about what could be bothering Letha. With the games quickly approaching, it could be a variety of things.

Letha fidgets with her tea cup and looks as if she might start crying. "All three of my kids are of Reaping age." She wipes at her eyes, seemingly refusing to cry even though Galen has seen it happen before. "I don't know what I would do if one of them is picked. I try talking to Kyriakos and he's worried of course but he doesn't understand just why I'm so concerned about them going into the arena."

They sit in silence for a minute, Galen trying to figure out what has made Letha so upset about her children going into the games. He's never had children and doesn't fully understand how a parent would be terrified at the thought of their child dying in the arena. But he has experienced the terrors of the arena and what they can do to a person. "Are you worried that the games will destroy them, even if they do make it out alive?"

Letha nods her head in agreement at this and takes a shaky breath. "You know how terrible it is. Constantly worrying that this breath will be your last. And then having to kill, well, I think that might destroy my children. Obviously you can make it out and not be completely destroyed, you're proof of that, but there are others who don't. Look at Velour. The poor kid won three years ago and is still suffering."

"Well that won't happen to your kids," Galen answers her confidently, wanting to find a way to cheer up the woman. It's almost funny how someone twice his age needs his advice but going through the games just brings everyone together, regardless of your age.

Letha gives him a look of disbelief and Galen has to admit to himself, he isn't sure if her kids would get through mentally unscathed. "You don't really think that."

"No, I don't," Galen answers her honestly and when Letha's face falls in sadness, he quickly explains his reasoning. "I don't think they would get through unscathed. But I do think that they won't get picked for the games. They've never had to take out tesserae so how low are there chances? Either one, four, or six chances each out of tens of thousands."

"There's still a chance," Letha says quietly, seemingly determined to look at all of the negatives in this situation.

Galen sighs and gets up to grab an apple from the counter. He bites into it and leans against the counter as he stares at Letha, trying to figure out how to get the woman to start thinking positively. "Yes, there's still a chance. It's very, very low but still a chance." He holds out another apple to her and she shakes her head at it. He returns to the table and shrugs at the woman who is usually so happy and treats anyone significantly younger as if they're her child. "Look, if the near impossible happens and one of them is picked, we'll do everything possible to bring them home. Hell, I'll even focus more on them than my own tribute."

"I won't let you do that," Letha sounds shocked at his admission and shakes her head at him, looking angry at the thought. "No, even if one of my children goes into the games, we can't completely neglect the other tribute. I can't do that to their parents."

The two stare at each other, both determined to follow their own plan if the worst thing happens. Letha has stopped looking sad and Galen gives in, happy that he stopped her from being upset. "Fine, I will help them. But I'm still going to help you if that happens. And it won't."

Letha lets out a sigh at this but nods her head at Galen. "I'm just going to hope for the best and that we get through another year with them being safe."

"Good," Galen says and stands up, walking around the table so that he can give Letha a hug. She holds on to the younger victor tightly and he hopes that he will be right and one of her children won't be picked. "We'll get through the games, just like we do every year. One day at a time until we hopefully bring home another victor. Then you can stay home with your family for once."

Letha laughs at this and steps back from Galen, smiling up at him but her face still shows some worry. "That would be nice. Although I don't know what I would do with myself while watching the games and not being able to help them out!"

"You just can't help but be a mother to every tribute," Galen shakes his head at her but won't admit that it's one of the traits he loves the most about her, even if it destroys her each year when her tribute dies.

"I really can't, even now you're still like a son to me," Letha gives him another hug and Galen returns it, knowing she needs the comfort of someone who understands the games right now. "Thanks for once again letting me talk to you about what's bothering me."

"You know I will listen any time you need it," Galen answers her, still feeling the need to repay the debt to her for helping him get out of the arena alive. "Now come on, let's go grab lunch and enjoy the nice weather before we're forced to be miserable and watching tributes die."

Letha shakes her head at his casual tone towards children dying. "Someday you're going to have kids and not view the games so lightly."

"Maybe," he says with a shrug and starts leading them towards his door. "But for now, I'm happy to enjoy the bachelor life and hopefully bring home a victor this year."

Galen opens the door and let's Letha walk out first into the warm sunshine. "Yes, we can only hope."

* * *

 _District Six:_

"Your wife is going to kill you for being out so late with me!" Dampero gets out around laughter and Jarle joins in as a car loudly passes by them. Despite the late hour, District Six is still bustling with noise and people driving home late at night. And two of their victors are trying to walk home from a night out at their favorite bar.

"It's your fault for getting me to drink so much!" Jarle shouts at him and stumbles a little over uneven sidewalk. The older man reaches out and grabs Jarle's arm to catch him, causing both of them to start laughing even more. "Okay Cairna might kill you when I get home if I manage to wake up the baby."

"Well don't wake him up!" Dampero responds as he loops his arm through Jarle's, deciding that he is the least drunk and needs to help Jarle make it home. "Come on, we need to get you home in one piece. I need you to help me mentor and you know I will never be able to get Embla to go with me. She's too old and could never do mentoring again."

"You're right, you're right," Jarle mutters as he leans against the man he's mentored with for eighteen years. They continue slowly making their way back to the Victor's Village, walking in silence for a minute as the sounds of the District surround them. A car alarm in the distance is going off and the rain from earlier has left puddles on the sidewalk that splash with each of their drunken steps. "I don't see Embla that often anymore. I miss seeing her since she was my mentor but I don't think she likes to leave her house that often. Maybe I should get Cairna to visit her with the kids when we're in the Capitol."

The mention of the Capitol and the approaching games makes the two victors go quiet once more. It seems like each year the time between games goes by faster and before they know it, they're off to the Capitol to be unsuccessful with mentoring. Dampero is the first to speak up after a few minutes of stumbling their way towards the Victor's Village. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" Jarle asks as the gate for Victor's Village comes into sight. He stops as he thinks about Dampero's question and runs a hand through his hair that's started to gray already at the age of 35 from the stress of mentoring. "Regret volunteering? No. I would have died if I didn't volunteer and get my illness cured. Back then it didn't really matter to me if I died in the games or died a few months later." Jarle pulls Dampero's arm to continuing walking towards their homes, the path becoming better illuminated as they get closer to the Victor's Village. "And if I hadn't volunteered and won, I never would have married Cairna and had the two kids. I love them more than anything." He squints up at the taller man and grins. "You still sure you never wanted kids?"

"I'm positive," Dampero responds with a laugh and shakes his head at Jarle. "I prefer the company of my two dogs. They don't talk back, rarely make a mess, and I don't have to worry about them going into the games."

Jarle nods his head at this as they reach the gate and a Peacekeeper lets them in. Once they've cleared the gate, Jarle slows so that he can keep talking to his good friend. "That's one of my biggest fears but I have ten years before Tiva is old enough for the Reaping and eleven for Volde." Dampero starts leading them to Jarle's house and Jarle frowns at the thought of his kids. "You know, now that I have kids, I do feel a bit guilty about killing in the games because of the parents having to watch their kid die in the games. It fills me with such dread just thinking about that possibly happening to my kids."

Dampero is silent as the approach the sidewalk leading up to Jarle's house. The front porch light switches on and the door opens to reveal Cairna smiling and shaking their head at the two victors. She doesn't approve of their drinking but she knows that it's one of the ways the two victors cope with the games and mentoring. Dampero stops Jarle and stands in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You're not the only one who feels guilty about the parents. I feel it every year when I have to face two families and know I didn't bring their child home. But you know what, we're going to change that this year."

"Do you really think we can?" Jarle raises an eyebrow questioningly at this and gestures around at the fairly empty Victor's Village. "We only have four living victors. Clearly we're not doing too well."

"We will change that this year," Dampero responds confidently, partially from the alcohol and partially from wanting to believe that they can be successful this year. He turns Jarle around and gives him a small push towards his wife. "Now go get some sleep. We won't get much of that very soon. And no more guilt this year."

Jarle stumbles a little from Dampero's push but looks back over his shoulder to grin at the older victor. "Well maybe a little guilt since we can only bring one tribute home."

Dampero laughs at Jarle's state of drunkenness and motions towards the house. "I'll take a little guilt over complete guilt because that means we'll have a victor. Now go sleep and drink some water so you don't blame me for your hangover."

Jarle gives Dampero a rude gesture and Dampero simply shakes his head as he turns to head to his house directly across from Jarle's. He can hear Jarle and Cairna talking quietly before starting to hear scuffles on the wood floor near his door. He's smiling as he opens the door and gets attacked by his two labs desperately wanting attention. As he gets them back inside the house, he takes one last look across to Jarle's house. He watches the porch light switch off before turning back to his dogs, starting to really believe what he told Jarle about bringing home a victor this year.

* * *

 **Here we go, our first look at some of the mentors! This chapter ended up being way longer than I planned but I was just having too much fun creating the backstory for everyone. The next chapter will have the rest of the mentors. Also, on my profile is a full list of the mentors and some info about their games and ages.**

 **So which mentor was your favorite? Which pair did you like the most? And who do you want to see more of? (you definitely will see lots of the mentors in future chapters)**

 **I am hoping to have the tribute list finalized by the time I post the next chapter. There are still a few spots that haven't received any submissions yet but hopefully that will change in the next week or two! My plan is to have one more prologue chapter with the rest of the mentors and if I don't have a full list of tributes at that point, I'll post one last prologue. And then it's on to the Reapings!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see you soon with the next update. Fingers crossed it will include the tribute list!**


	4. Mentors Part 2

**Prologue 4:**

 _District Seven:_

Glenwood knocks loudly on the door of his neighbor's house, sighing at the fact that Caladium is making him come over for dinner. He had planned a nice evening for himself with a new novel and a bottle of wine. Even though he loves Caladium, the younger man can really get on his nerves sometimes.

There's scuffling behind the door and Glenwood raises an eyebrow apprehensively, starting to question what is going on. The door is thrown open and he's met by three grinning people, Caladium at the center. He throws confetti on the older victor and the three yell at him. "Happy birthday!"

Glenwood simply stares at the three victors standing in front of him, all waiting for a reaction from him as the confetti settles in his dark brown hair. He brushes away a piece that has landed on his nose at lets out a sigh. "You know my birthday isn't for another week, right?"

"Of course we do," the older female victor, Laurel, answers him with a smile. She waves her hand at him to come inside and Glenwood keeps his feet firmly planted outside the door. He did not want to be forced to party tonight.

Caladium rolls his eyes at the victor that's ten years his senior and steps outside. He grabs Glenwood's arm and tries to pull him into the house. "Come onnnn, this is the only day I was able to get all five of us together before we leave for the games!"

"You know, Caladium, sometimes I regret bringing you home," Glenwood sarcastically responds and lets the younger victor start dragging him into the house. He gives a look of annoyance to the two older victors, Stefan and Laurel, just to make sure they know he doesn't want to be there. Of course, it's nothing against the victors. He just would rather stay inside and be alone. But Caladium seems unaware of this, or he's learned to ignore it. As they cross the threshold, Glenwood stops in place, pulling on Caladium's arm and forcing him to turn around. He brings Caladium close to his face, giving him a look of contempt. "You said five. You better tell me right now who the fifth person is before I punch you so hard that you will still be concussed when we reach the Capitol in two days."

Caladium glances around guiltily before grinning at Glenwood, despite the threat against him. "Whoops, did I say five? I meant to say four."

"Way to ruin the surprise, Cal," a female voice is heard from inside the house and Glenwood lets go of Caladium in shock. The woman steps around a corner, grinning as she leans against the wall and shakes her head at her older brother. "Glen, let go of him. We can't help it that he can't keep his mouth shut sometimes."

Glenwood releases Caladium and takes a step inside, in disbelief about the woman in front of him. "Nalia? How are you – why – but I thought-"

"I see we're still excellent with words," Nalia laughs as Glenwood quickly walks forward. He throws his arms around his younger sister, both of them holding on tightly to each other. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Glenwood takes a step back so he can look closely at his younger sister. It's been three years since she moved to one of the outer villages in Seven and with Glenwood being forced to stay in Victor's Village, they hadn't been able to see each other. "You've grown up so much. I still can't believe you're really here."

"Well keep believing it," Caladium says and gives Glenwood a pat on the back. Glenwood turns to look at him, still not happy about this surprise party. "I've been trying to plan her visit for months now so you can't bail on us now."

Glenwood considers what to do about the grinning young man and Nalia wraps her arms around him. Glenwood lets out a sigh and shakes his head at his friend. "Well, I suppose you won't get a concussion yet and won't unless you have something else planned that I'm not going to be happy about."

Caladium grins sheepishly at Glenwood and starts to back away from the older victor. "No, of course I don't have any other surprises planned for your surprise birthday dinner. Nothing."

"Cal, what did you do?" Glenwood starts following after the victor who turns and starts running away from Glenwood. He runs after him, hating to get surprised by things. But he keeps a grin off of his face, secretly enjoying that Caladium went through all of this effort for his birthday. He shouts after Caladium as he runs outside, full of sarcasm, "I should have let you die in the games! Then you wouldn't be able to keep bothering me with surprises!"

* * *

 _District Eight:_

"I-I-I don't think I can do this," Velour stutters out as he is dragged through the crowds in the heart of District Eight by Astrid. The older victor had wanted to help out Velour and get him out of his house for once, but with the thick crowds filling the city square to do shopping in the early afternoon, Velour can't help but start feeling panic at the way everyone stares at the victors.

"Nonsense," Astrid responds coolly to him and continues to weave around people, not caring if she has to shove some out of her way. She won't let anything get in the way of her getting Velour out in public. She couldn't help but take him in as a younger brother after he won the games three years ago. He reminded her too much of her own two brothers. And that means she can't stand to see him suffer still from the games. "We're almost to the fruit shop."

Velour anxiously glances around, feeling as if everyone is staring at him accusingly. And why wouldn't they? He left his District partner to die when she got stuck in the trap that was slowly closing in on her. He could have tried to figure something out to free her. But he didn't. "Astrid, I'm serious, I can't do this," he starts breathing heavy and harshly pulls back on Astrid's arm, finally getting her attention. She gives him a bewildered look, full of surprise that he is reacting this poorly to being in the city square. "I need to get home."

Astrid puts her hands on Velour's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze as she smiles gently at him. The crowd continues moving around the pair, conversations buzzing loudly. "Velour, I promise you, you can do this. Take deep breaths." Astrid waits for Velour to take in one shaky deep breath, soon followed by another. "Good, keep doing that."

Velour takes a few more deep breaths, still feeling anxious about being out in public but having Astrid with him is starting to slowly lower his heart rate. He focuses on her face, pale blue eyes staring at him intently and full of concern for him. "I still really don't want to be here."

Astrid lets out a small sigh at this but gives him a small nod. She was really hoping to get him into the shop today but making it to the city square is more progress than they've gotten before. "Okay, we'll go back home." She stares at Velour for a few more seconds, noticing that the young victor's face is paler than usual. His brown eyes are wide as they keep darting around, carefully watching the people passing by. And his pale blond hair looks as if he hasn't washed it in several days. She wraps an arm around his shoulder and starts guiding him back home to the Victor's Village, quickly realizing that she might have pushed him too much today. "Just keep taking those deep breaths and remember, they're not looking at you, they're obviously looking at me because I'm the more attractive one."

Velour lets out a short laugh at Astrid's joke, momentarily forgetting about the crowds around them. Astrid keeps leading him past people and luckily, the Victor's Village is not far from the city square. "We'll argue about who's more attractive once we're back home and I'm not on the verge of panicking."

Astrid picks up their pace as they pass City Hall and can see the backbones of the stage being built for the Reaping. If anything will trigger Velour, it will be that stage. She's still not sure how he's going to react for the Reaping. In her haste to get Velour away, she knocks into someone. "Watch it!" She loudly says to the man who has fallen back into a woman carrying a large box. The man looks ready to yell back at Astrid until he realizes he is looking at District Eight's notorious cold-hearted victor and he backs off. But not before the woman he knocked into drops her box and it hits the ground loudly.

Velour lets out a yell of surprise and crouches down, shaking as memories of the games hit him, forcing him to relive the screams of his District partner. And the cannon sounding, oh that was the worst part. That sound will always echo through his head.

Astrid immediately drops down next to him as he starts hyperventilating, recognizing the signs of one of Velour's breakdowns. She grabs his face, trying to force him to look at her. "You're not in the games! You're in District Eight!" His eyes are all over and she can feel his skin growing clammy under her hands. "Velour! Look at me!" She yells at him, desperate to get him out of this state.

"What's happening?" A man nearby asks and people begin to crowd around the two victors, curious about what is happening.

Velour eyes flit around at the people surrounding them and his breathing quickens. Astrid quickly stands up, moving with a speed that unsettles some of the people surrounding them. "Get back!" She screams at them and a few woman flinch and turn away, terrified of the victor. One man is standing too close to them and is gawking at Velour. Astrid reacts instinctively and quickly punches him in the jaw. She doesn't wait to see his reaction and turns back to Velour, knowing she's made her point about staying away. She shakes Velour, desperate to get him back home and away from the crowd. "Come on, Velour, snap out of it. You're not in the games!"

Velour keeps hyperventilating and focuses on Astrid's face. She's the one person that has been able to bring him out of these terrible flashbacks that still happen three years after his victory. "The s-s-sound," he stutters out, shaking as he tries to grab on to Astrid's hands. She holds on to them tightly, not wanting to let go of him in fear of him slipping farther into this nightmare. "It was like a cannon… the cannon from Lilith after I didn't try to save her."

Astrid pulls the young man close to her and holds on to him tightly, feeling his sobs as his body shakes. "I know," she says quietly to him and starts rubbing his hair, trying to calm him down. "You're not there anymore. You're safe in District Eight."

"Let me through!" A booming voice sounds over the people still hovering at a safe distance from Astrid's fists. Velour looks around at the voice, his shaking calming down a little at the sound of the woman who brought him home three years ago. Astrid glances up at the tall woman, her face full of concern when she sees Velour cradled in Astrid's arms. "What happened?"

Astrid shakes her head as Barathea crouches down and swiftly picks Velour up as if he weighs nothing. "A crate fell and the sound." Astrid doesn't need to say anything else as the older victor knows what happened next. The two have been working for three years now to get Velour past the traumatic stress and have unfortunately seen too many breakdowns like this before.

Velour clutches on to Barathea's shirt as her and Astrid stand up. She towers over Astrid and doesn't seem bothered by Velour's weight, despite him being a tall man at the height of 6'. She gives Astrid a sad smile and lets out a sigh. "Let's get him home so he can rest. He's going to need it for the next few days if he will be well enough to mentor."

"Are you sure you won't mentor instead?" Astrid asks as they begin quickly making their way to the Victor's Village, the crowd parting before them but still staring. Velour seems unaware of this and stares at the sky, silently crying from the memories.

"No," Barathea answers quickly and a little harshly. "We can't hold his hand forever. This is something he must be able to do on his own as a victor."

* * *

 _District Nine:_

Sativa falls to her knees in front of the worn out stone, tears slipping out as she runs her hand over the faded letters. _'Mikhail Lasaro, tribute in the 144_ _th_ _Hunger Games'_. She wipes away her tears, only to have them be quickly replaced by more. It's been five years. Five years since she lost her adopted son to the games. "He was so young."

"I know," Mazie responds comfortingly to Sativa, crouching down next to the woman and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sativa leans against Mazie, taking comfort from the only person who can comfort her anymore. "It wasn't fair that he was picked when he was twelve."

Sativa continues to stare at the tombstone in front of her, wishing she could go back in time and change anything to prevent her son from going into the games. It didn't matter that he was adopted. She loved him as if she carried him for nine months and raised him on her own. Mazie had helped after winning her games for ten years but her help wasn't enough. "I should have tried harder to get him home."

"You know we did everything we could," Mazie quickly counters, feeling her own tears starting to fall. She hates seeing Sativa this way and only wants the woman to be happy. But each year as the games approach, Sativa is forced to relieve the pain of her loss. The older woman turns to look at Mazie, her gray eyes glossy with tears. Mazie gives the woman a smile, hoping to lighten her mood. "We got him sponsors and did our best to bring him home. But we can't change the past."

"Every day," Sativa begins, her voice shaky from her tears as she returns her eyes to the tombstone in front of her. "Every day I think about what I could have done differently. And every day I feel resentment towards Caladium for winning those games, even if he wasn't the one to kill Mikhail."

Mazie immediately frowns at Sativa's resentment towards her friend. It really wasn't Caladium's fault at all that Mikhail died and they were on complete opposite sides of the arena the whole time. But she keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to further upset Sativa. Instead, she gently places the flowers on the ground in front of them. "And every day we will remember Mikhail. He was a bright child who was lost to the games."

They stay in silence for a minute, both staring at the grave that holds the young boy that Sativa called her son. Eventually, she lets out a sigh and stands up, taking one last look at the name engraved on the stone before turning her gaze to Mazie. The younger victor stares up at her from the ground, full of concern. But Sativa simply shakes her head and turns away, wiping away more tears. "I hate having to be a mentor each year. Every time they remind me of Mikhail and I feel like I'm going to mess up again and again."

Mazie stands up and turns Sativa around. The older woman gives a sad smile before embracing Mazie. "Oh Sativa, you don't always mess up. You try hard each year to bring someone home. You did manage to bring me home."

"That was fifteen years ago," Sativa mutters against Mazie's shoulder. "We haven't had a victor since then."

"Don't give up hope," Mazie steps back so that she can look at Sativa. She makes sure the older woman is returning her gaze. "The moment we give up hope is when our tributes lose any chance of winning."

Sativa looks unsure about their being any chance at all about their tributes winning. "I gave up hope five years ago."

"Well I haven't," Mazie responds to Sativa, trying to hide her disappointment in the other victor. She starts hoping that the tributes picked this year can help bring Sativa out of the depression she's been suffering from for five years. If they are promising, perhaps they'll bring back Sativa's hope. And maybe, just maybe, they can bring home a victor. That might make Sativa feel as if she as redeemed herself for not bringing home her son. "And until I give up hope, they still have a chance."

* * *

 _District Ten:_

"Guys, stop running around inside!" Pigmy yells at her two twin younger brothers who dart away from the table and away from their older sister's grasp. They both laugh as they make their way towards the back door as Pigmy shakes her head before turning back to the older man sitting with her. "I'm sorry about them."

"Don't worry about it, dear," Johan gives the young girl a caring smile and reaches for his coffee. He takes a slow sip as he watches the young victor sitting with him, more concerned about her than the two boys running around. "Let the boys have fun. They need it when the Reaping is so soon."

"I'm not worried about them," Pigmy answers confidently and shakes her head at the man who has become a father figure in the last eight years. "They have their names in three times each. Too many other kids here have to take out tesserae so the odds are nearly zero."

Johan raises an eyebrow at the girl and gives her a half smile. "But not completely zero," he responds and Pigmy gives him a wave, showing how unconcerned she is about it. "Well I'm glad you're not worried about them. We have enough to worry about without them being in the games."

"We? More like you're going to worry and I'm going to let fate work it's magic," Pigmy gives him a little smirk and Johan chuckles at her carefree attitude. "If we're going to have a victor, well, we'll get a victor. No point getting attached and my hopes up every year just to watch them die."

Johan lets out a sigh and crosses his arms at her. "I really hope you can keep that mentality for many years."

Pigmy reaches across the table and takes Johan's hand, knowing he's been a mentor for 45 years. He's seen so many tributes die and while she can pretend for now that their deaths don't bother her, Johan has seen too much. "As long as I have you around, I know I'll be fine."

Johan smiles at the young victor's complete faith in him, reminding him so very much of his old mentor Danila. She had always believed in the best each year with the games until she fell ill two years before Pigmy's games and passed away. If Pigmy hadn't come along and reminded him so much of Danila, well, Johan probably would have turned to alcohol in a few years. "Well, my dear, let's hope that I am around for a long time with you."

"Please, you'll live until 100," Pigmy answers him with blind confidence, refusing to think about there being a day when Johan might no longer be there to mentor with her. "So how about mentoring this year? Do you think fate will work for us?"

Johan laughs loudly at this and smiles at the girl. "You know just as well as I do that I cannot see into the future." He takes a moment to sip his tea as Pigmy grins at him. "As for these games, well, I'm not too confident. But you know I try to expect the worst and hope for the best. That way if the tributes die, it hopefully won't hurt as much." Johan lets out a sigh as he uses the table to stand up. His bones creak a little as he stretches and makes his way over to the window so that he can watch Pigmy's younger brothers running around outside. They both share her reddish brown hair and look so similar to her that it makes him smile. "Are you three going to stay for dinner?"

Pigmy stands up and walks over to stand at the window with Johan. She lightly takes his arm and leans against his shoulder as they watch the two. "You know we'll stay for dinner whenever you want us to."

"Excellent," Johan answers quietly and leans his head on top of Pigmy's. "When do you think your parents will be done taking care of the animals?"

"Hmm, probably around six," Pigmy mutters and chuckles a little. "Could be five if we send those two over to help them."

"No need, let the boys have their fun," Johan answers immediately, not wanting to force the boys into working right now. "Everyone needs to have a bit of fun right now with the games so quickly approaching." He picks up his head to smile down at Pigmy as she looks up with him, showing some worry about her brothers that she tries to hide. "Now enough being serious. Want to help me cook your favorite type of steak?"

* * *

 _District Eleven:_

"What's it going to be like?" Pinova asks once again, desperate to get a real answer out of Kanzi. The older woman had been dodging this question for weeks now and with the Reaping only a few days away, Pinova needs to learn what her first year of mentoring is going to be like.

"It's going to be miserable," Kanzi responds, still avoiding giving a full answer as the two wander through the main village of District Eleven. The benefits of having a victor can be seen on some of the poorer families. Houses have gotten repairs, children are better nourished, and there's a new hope in the District. Kanzi wants to keep that hope alive and she has thought that means keeping Pinova away from the true hardships of mentoring. She doesn't want to see the girl truly get ruined after making it out of the games relatively unscathed.

"I know that but you're not telling me everything," Pinova sighs and grabs Kanzi's arm, forcing her to look at her. Despite being only sixteen, Pinova has become more mature than some of the adults in the District, an unfortunate effect of becoming a victor. Her youth has been taken from her but isn't that better than having her life taken away? "I want to know what it's really like to be a mentor. What are the train rides like? What do we do during the chariot rides? How do I coach the tribute about what to do in training, the private sessions, and then for the games? And what do we actually do while watching the games?" Kanzi looks ready to give her a brief answer again and Pinova shakes her head at her. "And don't you dare not answer me. I know you've tried to keep me away from the reality of being a mentor but I'm not a little kid. I've won the games and I know what it's like to take someone's life." She sighs and gives the older woman a smile and continues, gentler this time. "Please, Kanzi, I want to give my tribute the best chance. This is your nineteenth year as a mentor. Tell me what I need to do."

Kanzi watches the young girl carefully, hating that the games have had this effect on her. In moments like this, it's hard to believe that Pinova is only sixteen and not in her thirties like Kanzi. But as she looks at the girl, she sees hope for District Eleven. It's not often that they get a victor. Hell, look at how many years Garia had to mentor on her own before Kanzi won. And now with Pinova, they have a chance to show Panem that Eleven should not be overlooked in the games. "You're right, I should have given you your answers already," Kanzi sighs and begins walking again, Pinova falling into step with her. "I was being honest about the games being miserable. Watching your tributes die is a terrible feeling. I truly hope you don't have to experience that this year but the honest answer is that it's very possible."

Pinova is quiet for a few seconds as they walk through the village, people smiling gratefully at the two victors. She's still not used to receiving gratitude wherever she goes but she wants to help bring this happiness back to the District with more victors. "Well I'm going to try my hardest to get a victor."

Kanzi smiles at the girl's determination, hoping that she can keep it. "That's honestly the best you can do. Now to answer your other questions," she pauses to chuckle as Pinova gives her a huge grin that she is going to be honest now. "The train rides are great for really getting to know the tributes. Use the time to find out their strengths and weaknesses and what type of strategy they might want to use in the games. That way, we can start forming a training strategy."

Pinova nods her head at this, making sure she doesn't forget anything Kanzi is telling her. "What about the chariot rides?" Kanzi waits a few seconds for a family to walk past them as they start making their way back towards the Victor's Village. The two children run up to Pinova excitedly, giving her hugs before their parents can take them back and apologize. Pinova is all grins at this, "Don't apologize. I'm happy to have made a difference in the District."

She waves at the children as they walk away and Kanzi has a small smile on her face. The older woman continues, starting to feel some of that hope that the rest of the District is feeling. "We don't really get to watch the chariot rides as they have to move us from the Prep Center to the Training Building before the tributes reach it." Kanzi pauses to recall the other questions Pinova asked. "As for the games, well, they have a lounge for the victors in the Games Headquarters. They provide us food, drinks, and over two dozen screens so that we can see where every tribute is in the arena."

"Are the other victors nice?" Pinova asks tentatively, a little nervous about spending that much time with the others. She had met a few on the victory tour but only for one day at a time. When they're in the Capitol, she's going to have to coordinate with others for alliances.

Kanzi gives a laugh at this as they reach the town square. "They're an interesting bunch. Watch out for Caladium, he's quite energetic and sometimes a handful, but a good kid at heart. Astrid may seem like a bitch but she will open up eventually. And the career victors are really not as terrifying as you may think. Most forget that they are still human."

Pinova nods her head at this but is still unsure about meeting all of them. She turns to Kanzi, wanting to ask her something that has been nagging her for months. "Do you think Seraphim is still Head Gamemaker?"

Kanzi gives her a perplexed look, wondering why Pinova is so concerned about the Head Gamemaker. "I'm sure he is. They would have made an announcement if there was a new one."

Pinova smiles a little at this. "I'm glad. He seemed like a nice man at the party. Just a little drunk and stressed."

"Pinova, if there's one word I wouldn't use to describe a Gamemaker, it's nice," Kanzi responds and shakes her head at the naïve victor. "Once the games start and you start watching what he does to your tributes in the arena, you won't be thinking he's nice."

* * *

 **Drum roll, please! I now present the tribute list for Overlooked!**

District One:

Female: Beryl Guelain, 17 – District7axemurder

Male: Emerald Silverstein, 15 by AmericanPi

District Two:

Female: Decima Felix, 17 – Mistycharming

Male: Coeus Gallium, 18 – GalacticCoach

District Three:

Female: Lauris Mercola, 18 – LokiThisIsMadness

Male: Jarvis Stark, 18 – David12341

District Four:

Female: Stormy Gilmore, 18 – IVolunteerAsAuthor

Male: Velmour Christian, 18 – BirkaranDaReader

District Five:

Female: Vida Edison, 16 – misfit-right-in

Male: Jett Gatz, 17 – TheDancerSG

District Six:

Female: Bristol Henning, 18 – Singlewave

Male: Aero Fensa, 15 –

District Seven:

Female: Hazel Curie, 16 – Thorn5502

Male: Oakland Bradshaw, 12 – IVolunteerAsAuthor

District Eight:

Female: Viradie Rivia, 13 – Ozimira

Male: Clark Botwright, 13 – CelticGames4

District Nine:

Female: Skye Miller, 16 – Golden Moon Huntress

Male: Marek Hall, 14 – David12341

District Ten:

Female: Nyra Caballero, 15 – AmericanPi

Male: Cutter Sow, 12 – LadyCordeliaStuart

District Eleven:

Female: Atirikta Lennox, 15 – Goldie031

Male: Bartlett Rodley, 14 – CelticGames4

 **A big thank you to everyone who submitted tributes. I received some really great tributes that I unfortunately could not use in this story and it was really hard for me to pick some. But I think this bunch of tributes are going to help me create a very interesting story!**

 **So now that we have seen the tribute list, thoughts on this bunch of mentors? They definitely were a bit more dark but kind of expected with outer Districts. Same questions as before. Who was your favorite? Who was your favorite pair? If you have a tribute in, definitely let me know what you think about their specific district!**

 **Escort submissions are still open! I could use some male or non-binary escorts. The spots will be open until that District's Reaping chapter. If it is not filled, I will make an escort.**

 **I am in the process of making a blog with pictures and info about the story. Hopefully it will be up tonight or tomorrow. Check out overlooked149thhungergames . weebly . com!**

 **I'm excited to get started with the Reapings and really get this story moving! Up first is District One!**


	5. District One Reaping

**Chapter 1:**

District One

 _Emerald "Em" Silverstein", 15_

Em carefully studies the two victors in front of the group of boys he is part of. Thetis is pacing, glancing between the boys gathered and Emilio with an anxious look on her face. Emilio on the other hand looks relaxed and is giving the boys a crooked smile. The calling of this meeting is unprecedented with the Reaping a day away and rumors have been flying about what could be the reason.

"Dude, I heard Jerno got stabbed walking home last night and that's why we're here," Em's friend Platinum whisper shouts to the group of six boys gathered around Em near one of the walls.

Em runs a hand through his hair and leans against the wall, chuckling at his friend. He tries to look casual as he leans and shows off his muscles, desperately wanting the others to keep viewing him as a contender for volunteering in a few years. "No way, bro. Emilio would be looking more concerned if his volunteer had been stabbed."

"Emilio always looks like that," Gem mentions and the group glances over at the victor. Gem is right, Emilio is always oozing confidence. It might just be his unusually good looks, even by District One standards. Em turns back to Gem and crosses his arms. "Dude, I guarantee the real reason is that Jerno chickened out because he couldn't handle the pressure of volunteering."

"Well that won't happen to me when I volunteer," Em responds confidently to his friends. Well, at least he hopes he is confident in front of them.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Thetis' voice rings through the room and every quiets immediately at the command of the woman who runs the training academy. Em keeps his relaxed appearance as the victor holds her hands behind her back and stares at each group of boys. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called only the boys here tonight. As everyone knows, we selected Jerno Alexandrite as our male volunteer. Unfortunately, Jerno has fallen ill with the flu and will be unable to compete."

Silence falls on the boys as her words sink in. Em quickly realizes that this means that the spot for volunteer is open. He gives a brief thought to his family's status and why he's been training so hard before stepping forward and speaking without thinking. "I'll do it!"

Em's words cause the crowd of boys to become rowdy as others start stepping forward, also wanting to volunteer. One of his friends gives him a push forward towards the two victors, hoping to help him get there before the others that are now pushing their way, waving and wanting to get the victors to pick them.

"Everyone shut up!" Emilio shouts over the crowd that takes longer to quiet down than last time. Em keeps trying to reach the front, not wanting to miss out on this opportunity. Emilio glares out at the boys in front of him, daring one of them to speak out again. No one tempts the victor and when he realizes this, he turns to Thetis. "I told you we would have many volunteers."

Thetis purses her lips as she looks at the crowd and Em's heart races a little more when she spends a little extra time looking at him. "How do you propose we select who volunteers?"

Emilio shrugs at Thetis and gives a smirk at the boys. "I say we take the top boy ages sixteen and up and pick the volunteer from that group."

"No!" Em shouts out before thinking and the boys around him step back, allowing the victors to stare at him clearly. Emilio simply raises an eyebrow at him and Thetis keeps her face blank, the lack of emotion more terrifying than if she would have reacted. But Em takes a deep breath and stands up straight, determined to become the volunteer and not let the others see he is anything but confident. "You know I am the top in my year. Yeah I'm fifteen but in a few weeks I'll be sixteen. Is that too much of a difference that I can't be considered?"

Thetis approaches him, taking in his appearance. Em wants to squirm under her sharp gaze and when she gives a short nod, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "He has a good point. Very well, we'll consider you, Emerald, along with the three others."

Emilio clears his throat and Thetis turns her attention back to him. He's back to looking effortlessly casual and sticks his hands in his pockets. "And how are we going to pick them?"

"They will present their reasons for volunteering to a small panel of people involved with the games," Thetis answers him before turning back to the crowd. She quickly finds the three other boys and points to them. "You four, come with us. We are deciding this now."

 _Beryl Guerlain, 17_

"I still don't understand why are you making me do this with you," Beryl lets out a sigh as she enters the training academy with Aura. The victor had explained along the way what had happened with Jerno but Beryl simply doesn't care. She wasn't planning on having anything to do with him and the mentors knew this. So why make her be part of the selection process for the new volunteer?

Aura simply shakes her head at Beryl as they walk along the hallway towards Thetis' office. "Because you're the chosen volunteer and they will respect your input in this decision," Aura mentions as Beryl spots the four hopeful boys leaning against the hall outside of the office. When they see the two females approaching, they straighten up and try to look impressive. This only makes Beryl roll her eyes as they step pass them. She's a little surprised that they included a fifteen-year-old but does it really matter to her? Not at all.

Aura opens the office door and they step in, closing the door behind them. Thetis looks up from paperwork on her desk and gives her a small smile. Emilio is sitting next to her with his feet propped up on the desk and gives a nod of greeting to her. Beryl crosses her arms and leans against the wall next to the door. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Simple," Thetis answers, not acknowledging Beryl's harshness. "I want you to be here to listen to the four boys waiting outside as they tell us why we should pick them as the volunteer. Then you tell us which one you think is the most qualified and we will consider your opinion equally with our three."

Beryl raises an eyebrow at this, in disbelief that someone actually wants her opinion about something so important to the District. "Why are you thinking so highly of my opinion?"

Thetis gives her a curious look and Beryl tries to keep an emotion off of her face. "Because you're our chosen female volunteer. We think highly enough of you to want you to be a victor. So why wouldn't we treat you as one of us now?"

Never has any treated Beryl with this kind of respect or acceptance. As she looks at the three victors in the room, all of them treating her as one of them and not just a child, she can't help but feel overwhelmed at this. She quickly blinks, surprised at her eyes watering at a happy emotion for once in her life. But years of hiding away her emotions has her keeping a bored expression on her face. "Alright fine, I'll help you pick. But let's get this over with."

Beryl keeps her focus on Thetis who watches her, a knowing look on her face. But of course, she knows all about Beryl's past. They had a similar meeting like this before selecting her and she had to lay all of her past troubles on the table. And somehow, they thought she was worthy of volunteering. Thetis finally gives Aura a nod who opens the door. She speaks clearly to the boys as she straightens up her papers. "Emerald Silverstein."

Beryl stays in her position by the door as she watches the youngest boy walk in, giving off that arrogant air of confidence that so many of the boys in One try to have. Yet most of them never get picked. The boy looks around the room and once Aura shuts the door, he relaxes a little and gives everyone a smile. Beryl is perplexed by his sudden change and starts studying him closely. He's slightly shorter than her, a surprising thing since most of the boys at that age have passed her height. His dark brown hair is pushed back and when he looks at Beryl, she's surprised to see brown eyes. This boy is clearly one of the minorities in District One that doesn't have blonde hair and light eyes. But what surprises her the most is his body. It's clear he has trained from the muscles present but he doesn't look as built as the others. If he's truly the top of his year, he should be a lot stronger.

Thetis motions for Emerald to sit in the chair opposite her desk, "Please, sit down." Beryl watches him carefully as he sits down, trying to look relaxed like Emilio. "Now Emerald-"

"Em," the boy interrupts her and Thetis only raises an eyebrow, the only sign of her reacting to the interruption. He runs a hand through his hair and gives her a small shrug. "Call me Em. The only person who calls me Emerald is my grandmother and I hate it."

Thetis nods at this and leans back in her chair, crossing her legs before propping a clipboard on them. She holds her pen poised to write and looks at the boy. "Very well, Em. Tell us why we should pick you to volunteer."

Emerald leans forward in his chair before starting to speak quickly. "Well as you know, I'm the top boy in my year. And I'm extremely determined to be in the games and win which you also know because you have me enrolled here on a scholarship." This comment shocks Beryl as it's almost unheard of for someone in One to need help to pay for their training. Emerald continues on, clearly having rehearsed what he planned to say. "And while I may be young, I feel that I have had excellent training so far and can be a good contender to win." He turns around and gives a half smile at Beryl and shrugs his shoulders. "No offense to you, but obviously we know only one of us can win."

Beryl narrows her eyes at this and he quickly turns back around. She certainly wasn't planning on losing the games, no matter who the male volunteer is this year. Emilio speaks up before Emerald can continue his prepared speech. "But what are your true reasons?" He crosses his arms at the boy and Beryl is reminded that Emilio was supposed to mentor Jerno this year. Of course he is showing extra interest in the selection process. "Everyone has a deeper reason for volunteering besides that we've trained for years. I wanted to have the fame. Aura wanted to have the glory. So what is yours? Is it fame and fortune, glory, family, or something else?"

Beryl almost wishes she could see Emerald's face as he starts to slouch a little at this question. But she refuses to show increased interest in his application and stays in her spot against the wall. Emerald lets out a sigh and after half a minute passes, he finally answers. "Family… You know that I needed a scholarship to train. Otherwise, my parents wouldn't have been able to afford it at all. They work so hard to support me and my brother. They'll spend so many extra hours working in the gemstone mines so that we can live somewhat comfortably." He pauses once more and Beryl contemplates what he's said. She did not expect to hear about someone being considered as volunteer who is poor. She had been expecting to be told about how these four have trained hard and want to bring glory to the District. "I've been so determined for the past three, nearly four years because I have to win the games and earn that wealth. That way I can give my parents and younger brother a better life."

A pang of jealousy courses through Beryl at his devotion to his family. She has never felt love from her parents or wanted to win to help them. It's unfair that this boy has a family that is so caring while she got stuck with possibly the worst parents ever. She closes her eyes and can still feel the pain on her back from her father's belt this morning, another one of his attempts to 'prepare' her for the games. Oh they were her reason to volunteer but not her reason to win. She'll win to prove to them that she's capable of it and then never see them again.

Beryl opens her eyes and pushes herself from the wall, filled with anger at the thought of her parents. The victors all look at her in surprise and the boy turns as well to look at her but she refuses to look at this person who has always had loving parents. "Just pick him, I don't really care about listening to the others grovel and give pity stories about why they should be the volunteer. I'm done with this."

She throws open the door and steps out before they can say anything to her. The three boys in the hallway all look at her but as soon as they see the rage on her face, they quickly step out of her way. She storms down the hallway to the boxing room, needing to do something to get rid of the anger towards her parents that has set her heart racing. She will win these games and get away from them.

 _Chic Monet, Escort for District One_

Chic straightens out her black and white spotted jacket as she steps forward to the center of the stage. She stares out at the sea of hopeful children in front of her, feeling disgust towards them. The children here are just too happy and cheerful about their wealth and status compared to other Districts.

Soon she will get moved to District Two and have truly honorable tributes. If only Flannery would just retire already and let someone else take the spot for District Two escort. It's truly unfair that she has been allowed to keep that spot for over twenty years. She lets out a sigh as she reaches the microphone, knowing that no matter how much complaining she does to the Gamemakers, they won't force Flannery to retire. Not when she's brought home so many victors.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 149th Hunger Games," she says to the crowd and they answer with applause. "Now let us begin with the female tribute." The crowd quiets down as Chic walks towards the large bowl on the left side of the stage. She reaches a pale white hand into the bowl and almost wishes that she actually had the power to ruin someone's life by picking a child. Then she could actually be dramatic with the Reaping. But instead, she's stuck in One where two children are surely ready to step forward and begin annoying her on the train ride to the Capitol.

Chic selects one of the first pieces of paper she touches and walks back over to the microphone, black heels making sharp sounds on the stage. She pauses as she holds the piece of paper in front of her, wondering which section the volunteer will come from. She opens it and reads the name to the crowd unenthusiastically as it won't matter in a few seconds who it is. "The female tribute is Marvi Diamo."

Chic waits as she watches the females, wondering if the volunteer will step forward now or wait until the thirteen-year-old has reached the stage. A few seconds pass as the small blonde girl – really, this District needs to get some hair dye and have some variety other than just blonde – walks towards the stage, glancing around at the crowd a little unsure. Chic puts her hands on her hips, impatiently waiting for her to reach the stage. Once the girl has started walking up the steps, she turns to the crowd. "Now are there any volunteers?"

Sure enough, a girl with long blonde hair and a well-toned body steps out of the section filled with seventeen-year-olds. Her white and gold striped dress must be covered in gemstones as she sparkles in the sun with each step. "I volunteer as tribute!" She speaks clearly, face looking fierce as she starts making her way to the stage, her high black heels sounding loudly in the silence of the City Square. Her green eyes glare around at the other females, almost daring someone to question her volunteering.

As she reaches the stairs, Chic waves the younger girl off, no longer concerned at all about the tribute who won't be in the games. Her attention falls on the girl that is close to her tall frame, thanks to those heels, and beckons her over to the microphone. The volunteer walks with her head held high, not waving at the crowd. Perhaps One has actually picked someone who doesn't have blind hope and pride for the District. "And what is your name?"

The girl steps in front of the microphone and looks around at the crowd. The children look happy at her selection so maybe she will have some promise this year. Perhaps if Chic can bring home another victor, they'll consider moving her to Two. "Beryl Guerlain."

Chic grabs her shoulder and gives her a light shove out of the way so that she can reach the microphone. The girl crosses her arms at this and gives Chic a glare but the escort just gives her a snobby smile in return. She turns her attention back to the crowd, fake smile on her face as she continues hoping that this will be the year she gets moved to District Two. "Well let's hear it for Beryl Guerlain, our female tribute!"

The crowd cheers as expected for their volunteer. Chic has no patient to deal with it and speaks over the crowd, anxious to get this over with so she can return to the Capitol and see her dogs that are surely waiting for her to return. "Shall we pick the boy?" Chic lets the crowd quiet down as she goes to the bowl for the male tribute. She wastes no time in picking a name and making her way to the microphone. "And the male tribute is," she says, bored as she opens the piece of paper, "Klaus Imendo."

This time, the volunteer does not wait for the boy from the sixteen-year-olds to get close to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!" The voice rings out and Chic is surprised to see that the boy is fifteen. He has a large grin on his face and wears a tuxedo that looks a size too large. But her momentary surprise turns to annoyance as the boys makes his way to the stage, looking excited at volunteering. This just means that she has to deal with a younger and more annoying tribute this year.

The small boy with brown hair makes his way up the stairs, grinning as he looks out at the crowd and gives them some waves. "And what is your name?"

The boy grabs the microphone and pulls it close to him, much to Chic's displeasure. "Emerald Silverstein, District One's next victor!"

Some in the crowd applaud at this but Chic can see that many of the older boys are glaring up at the boy. Chic snatches the microphone back from the boy and smooths out her jacket once more before returning her attention to the crowd. "Very well, we have our tributes! Beryl Guerlain and Emerald Silverstein. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Chic turns her back to the crowd as they cheer for the two tributes. She waits a few seconds before motioning to Peacekeepers on the side and they step forward, taking the arms of the waving tributes and pulling them inside the Justice Building. Time to get this train ride over with.

 _Beryl Guerlain, 17_

Beryl stares out the window of the room in the Justice Building, watching the people start to leave the City Square. She clutches the golden heart necklace covered in the gems that are her namesake, knowing this will be the one thing she takes with her to remind her of District One. Not of her current life, but of the little girl that was lost years ago who received this necklace from parents who loved her then. Finally, she is going to the games. All those years of abuse are at an end because no matter what happens in the arena, she will never have to see her parents again.

The door opens behind Beryl and she doesn't need to turn around to recognize the footsteps. Years of fear at that sound have taught her how to know when her parents are approaching. "Well, well, well, you actually were able to volunteer this year," Obsidian Guerlain says in a cold voice. Beryl drops the necklace, letting it fall against her chest and steels herself before turning around to face the people who had ruined her childhood. The man who she unfortunate drew her looks from gives her a cruel grin. "Clearly our preparation worked."

Satin Guerlain approaches her, reeking of the perfume from the factory her parents work in. "We can only hope you won't lose your preparation in the time between now and the games."

Beryl feels a burst of confidence from having finally achieved her goal that when the expected hand from her mother approaches her, she does something she has never done in the past. Satin cries out a little as Beryl tightly grips her hand and forces it behind her back. She knows that she has the possibility to break her arm and when Obsidian takes a step forward, she points a finger at him accusingly. "Take one more step and I will break her arm." She waits for him to react and when he crosses his arms but stays put, she continues on, hoping to not lose her momentary confidence. "You two might have been able to take away my childhood. You might have been able to beat me down for years until I pushed everyone away. But you will never be able to touch me again." She pushes Satin towards Obsidian and he catches her before she can fall to the ground. "Guards!" She yells towards the door and within seconds, two Peacekeepers rush in. Beryl points to her two parents, "Please take them out of here. I'm done with them."

The Peacekeepers each grab one of her parents and start dragging them away, much to their protest. "You can't do this," Obsidian argues and glares at Beryl who simply stands there, watching her parents be taken away. When the door shuts behind them, Beryl feels a sense of relief and dread over what she just did. For so many years, she allowed those two to abuse her and she has finally done something about it. But the dread starts to fill her from the realization that she is really going into the games. She has no clue what will happen to her and as much as she feels confident in her training and ability to win, she's still afraid of dying. District Two will surely have tributes that are just as trained as she is, if not more, and they will pose a real threat.

Beryl shakily walks over to the couch and lets out a shaky breath as she sits down. She puts her face in her hands and lets out a sob, years of pent up emotion coming to the surface at finally confronting her abusers. She lets herself release this emotion while she can do so safe. She isn't afraid of anyone coming in and seeing her like this. No one has been her friend for years. Beryl takes the remaining hour of silence to prepare herself for the games, ready to become ruthless and fight her way home.

 _Emerald "Em" Silverstein, 15_

As soon as the door opens, Em jumps up from the couch and embraces his mother tightly. The excitement from being able to volunteer is still coursing through him but now that he is in the room saying goodbye to his parents, he's starting to realize that this very well could be the last time he sees his family.

"Oh Em, we're so proud of you," his mother says as she steps back, allowing her to get a good look at her eldest son. Em can see that she's on the verge of tears. "I know you've worked so hard for this moment but keep fighting to make it home."

"You know I will," Em answers her confidently before his father places a hand on his shoulder. Em smiles up at his father, his face showing the exhaustion of working so many extra hours to provide for his family. It's that reason that Em had to be the volunteer. "Don't worry, Dad. Soon I'll be the one supporting our family."

His father smiles at this comment before pulling him in to a hug. "That sounds wonderful. I've missed out on so many of your and Gold's accomplishments over the years because of work. I don't want to keep being away from my family."

Em looks around at the mention of his younger brother, not having realized before in his excitement that Gold hadn't approached him yet. The small boy stands near the door as tears silently fall down his face. Em takes a step towards him and Gold runs over, immediately holding on to Em. "Oh, Gold, don't be sad. This is what I've been training for."

Em holds his brother close to him, feeling the tears starting to wet his shirt. Gold shakes against him and Em doesn't understand why his brother is reacting this way. "I'm scared for you. What if you don't come back?"

"Well I suppose the training academy would take you instead on my scholarship," Em jokes around with him and gets a small chuckle from his brother. He takes a step back and holds Gold's shoulders, making the young boy look at him through his tears. "I'll be fine. I'm going to win these games and then we won't ever need to take out tesserae again or be hungry." Gold nods his head at this, wiping away some of his tears. Em pulls the boy towards him again, embracing him tightly. Em has always been close to Gold, even with the four years between them. "I promise I'll win and then we'll live so luxuriously."

"Em," his mother says urgently and he looks at her, still holding on to his brother. His mother's face reminds him that they probably don't have very much time. "Take this, please," she says and Em holds out his hand. His mother drops a ring in his open palm and Em stares at it, realizing just how much it means to his parents. The gold band is plain by District One standards but it's the only piece of jewelry in the Silverstein house.

Em closes his hand around it and lets go of Gold. His parents are giving him looks that are so full of pride but also ridden with sadness. "I will proudly wear this in the arena," Em quietly says to them, realizing that he might make his family watch him die. But it's a risk he's willing to take to give them a better life after years of his parents working hard.

The door opens and a Peacekeeper enters. "Time is up," the woman says and starts pushing his parents towards the open door.

"I'll win, I promise," Em shouts towards them as his mother pulls Gold along with her. "I love you!"

The door slams shut and Em is left in silence. He stares at where his family just left, questioning if he'll ever see them again. His attention turns to the ring he still holds in his clenched hand and he opens his hand, staring at the simple band. This will be his reminder when things start to get tough that he has a good reason to fight and get back to One.

The door opens once more and a rowdy bunch of boys enter. Em slips the gold band on his left hand and gives the boys a casual smirk as they walk towards him. "Dude, I can't believe you're the volunteer!" His friend Gem gives him a good smack on the shoulder and Em gives him a smile, struggling to act like he normally does around his friends in the academy. But after saying goodbye to his family for potentially the last time, it's hard for him to muster up a good mood.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Platinum adds and the other three boys give some form of agreement. "No one in the training academy was told who the male volunteer was after you met with the victors yesterday."

"Yeah, I thought we were closer than that, bro," Zircon gives him a small nudge and Em jokingly pushes him back at this.

The boys are laughing and Em gives them a shrug as he sticks his hands into his pant pockets. "Well I didn't even know until right before the Reaping started that I was going to be the volunteer. I didn't have time to tell anyone and Emilio had to be the one to go tell my family!"

"That's crazy, man," Platinum responds and the boys fall into a few seconds of silence. Platinum gives Em a couple pats on the shoulders and is grinning at his friend. "Well good luck, bro."

"Dude, you can totally win this," Gem adds and elbows Em. "You're going to do way better than Jerno would have done as the volunteer."

Em is unsure about this statement but still grins at his friends, making sure that even if things go wrong in the arena, they'll at least still view him as the confident person he's tried to be around them. "We'll just have to see. Next time you talk to me I'm going to be a victor."

Zircon and Platinum give small cheers at this statement and Gem laughs in excitement. They start walking back to the door, not waiting for the Peacekeepers to make them leave. "Well, good luck, man," Gem turns back to look at Em as he grabs the door knob. "Don't forget your training."

"I won't," Em responds to them, a smile on his face. "And get ready for me to start telling you what to do at the training academy when I'm back."

This statement as his friends laughing once more as they leave the room but Em is struggling to find humor right now. He goes to the soft velvet couch and sits down, staring at the door and wondering if anyone else will be coming to visit him. He doesn't want to see any more of his friends from the training academy as he is starting to realize how much training he might have missed out on by not waiting a couple years.

The door opens slowly this time and Em sits up straight, ready to act confident if it's another of his friends from the training academy. But when his best friend Vivian pokes her head around the door, he relaxes and gives her a big smile. "Oh Viv, I'm so happy you stopped by."

Vivian gives him a small smile as she steps in the room and carefully shuts the door behind her. She hesitantly walks over to Em, her face full of turmoil. "Em, why did you have to volunteer now?"

"I can't see my family live like this anymore," he answers her, voice full of sadness. Em pats the spot next to him on the couch for Vivian. She sits down and pulls her legs up, crossing them as she stares at her friend. "Plus, if I win, I'll have the funds to help out the animal shelter and make sure it doesn't get shut down."

Vivian smiles at the thought of keeping the shelter they both volunteer at running. It was how the two had met and she immediately clicked with Em because at the shelter, he was able to be his true self and not the person he is around the others in training. "We would be able to help out so many animals then," she says quietly and Em nods his head in agreement. She gives him a devious smile, "And maybe we can host fundraiser galas and get you dancing."

Em laughs at this idea, "You're not going to get me to dance in front of others." But even though he says this, he secretly loves the idea of being able to dance with Vivian whenever he wants. As victor, no one would question his hobbies and his ability to fight in the games.

Vivian seems to know Em's true thoughts on the matter but keeps quiet about it. She grabs his hand and squeezes it, giving him a look full of belief. "I know you can do this. Don't get distracted from your goals and those depending on you for help." The door opens and the Peacekeeper steps in once again. Vivian stands up and gives Em a sad smile. "Goodbye, Em. I really hope I will see you again."

"Goodbye Viv. I'll make sure we do see each other again," Em says as he watches his closest friend leave the door. Once the door is closed, Em lets out a sigh and shakes his head. What exactly has he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Here we go, my first Reaping! First I want to say big thank yous to AmericanPi, District7axemurder, and Singlewave for Emerald, Beryl, and Chic respectively. They were all a lot of fun to write and I hope I did them justice :)**

 **So let me know what you think! Who was your favorite? If I wrote your tribute or escort, how did I do?**

 **Up next is District Two!**

 **And check out the blog I made for this story at overlooked149thhungergames . weebly . com for more details about the tributes and what they look like, mentors, and more!**


	6. District Two Reaping

**Chapter 2:**

 _District Two_

 _Coeus Gallium, 18_

"Watch your footing!" Coeus is yelled at as he continues to throw punches at the gloves Zephyr holds up in front of him. He adjusts his feet slightly as he throws a right punch, landing a solid blow as his mother starts circling the two, carefully observing so that she can point out anything wrong with his form. "Left!"

Coeus obeys her command and start punching with his left hand, knowing this is his weaker side. But weaker is hardly the word to describe him. Years of training under the harsh regime of his mother, Helen Gallium – a would be volunteer who was never picked and instead recruited to help at the training center – has molded him into the perfect candidate for volunteer. Under her relentless training, Coeus has shaped his body into a killing machine as Helen will never accept anything less than the best. Even then, she still won't be satisfied with his training and push him to train harder.

Laughter sounds near him as he continues punching the gloves Zephyr silently holds, aware that this training is something Helen is leading. Instead, the victor and soon to be mentor observes Coeus' strengths and weaknesses so they can work together better in the upcoming days. Coeus glances past his mentor to the track surrounding the patch of grass where they train and sees a group of older girls laughing as they run around the track. They only have his attention for a moment as he focuses on his training, determined to be in top shape for the games.

It wasn't a surprise that Coeus was picked to volunteer this year. He has a devotion to the games that is unrivaled by any of the other males in the training center, a result of his mother's constant training from the age of five. Coeus could not let himself disappoint his mother after years of training or his father who expects so much from him as a high ranking Peacekeeper. So he devoted all of his time to mastering weapons and getting himself into peak condition. When Kat picked him as the volunteer, all but one boy respected the decision. As for the one who didn't, well, Coeus could not accept that disrespect and quickly showed him why he was the chosen volunteer. The boy is still recovering from the bruises two weeks later.

"Hi Helen," a female voice says from behind Coeus, momentarily bringing him away from his thoughts focused entirely on his form at boxing. "Hello Coeus," the girl says respectfully as she approaches his mother.

Coeus allows himself a split second glance and realizes that the girl is Malaina, his fellow volunteer. He turns his attention back to Zephyr as the mentor keeps moving the gloves, providing more of a challenge for him to hit his targets. His mother greets the girl as Coeus starts breathes heavily, sweat starting to pour down his forehead from the extended amount of time he's been training. "Malaina. How are you?"

Coeus can see out of the corner of his eye that the girl has started to stretch next to him. "I'm doing alright. I came over to see if Coeus wanted to join me while I run some laps."

Coeus finally pauses his boxing at this and turns to look at the girl. She gives him a friendly smile that he doesn't return before he looks at his mother. Helen gives him a nod of approval and he returns his attention to the girl who straightens out from stretching. "Sure."

Coeus doesn't wait for the girl and starts jogging towards the track, expecting her to follow him. She does and as they start making their way around, Coeus can tell that she's struggling a little to keep up with his long strides.

They run in silence for several laps before Malaina speaks up, slightly out of breath from the exertion. "So are you excited to be volunteering?"

"Of course," Coeus quietly responds to her immediately as they pass a group of younger trainees. Why wouldn't he be excited to volunteer? He's been training for this practically his whole life.

"We should probably start planning our strategy soon," she continues, noticeably breathing heavier. Coeus is momentarily confused by this as the girl should have had no problem running several laps around the track. He glances over at her and notices the dark circles under her eyes and her complexion looks pale, out of the ordinary for a trainee who spends many hours in the sun daily.

Coeus returns his attention to in front of him, not really concerned about Malaina. She probably just didn't get enough sleep or forgot to eat breakfast, something that happens more often than it should in the training center. "We can plan on the train ride to the Capitol," he responds to her, breathing controlled. Next to him, Malaina's heavy breathing is very noticeable and Coeus can't help but acknowledge how much she is undertrained compared to him. Her breathing is almost embarrassing as the chosen female volunteer.

"I suppose we can-" Coeus sees out of his peripheral vision Malaina fall to the ground and he instantly digs his feet into the ground, stopping so that he can see what happened. He jogs the few feet over to where the girl lays and as she rolls onto her side, he can see blood dripping from her nose. Her eyes look bloodshot and Coeus immediately knows that this is something more serious than simply being tired or hungry.

"She needs help," Coeus calls out in an unusually loud voice for him as he crouches down next to her. Up close, he can see how clammy her skin is and he's perplexed by what happened as he hears footsteps quickly approaching.

Zephyr and Helen are unexpectedly the first to arrive and his mother immediately rolls Malaina onto her back. Coeus watches his mother's face and when she sees the blood on the younger girl's face, her own starts to pale. "Oh god, someone go get the other victors!"

"I'll do it," Zephyr answers immediately as some of the other trainees approach, curious about what has happened. The victor takes off running towards the main building of the training center, avoiding the children easily as he runs in a speed Coeus is jealous of.

Coeus stands up and looks around at the other trainees, curious about their reactions. Some of the girls seem to be showing genuine concern towards Malaina. Others seem to be realizing that they may be getting their chance to fight. Typical for District Two, seeing their own gain out of someone else's injury. One girl catches his attention momentarily as she has the faintest hint of a smirk as she watches Malaina. But he doesn't care very long and simply observes his mother pick up the girl.

"I need to get her to a healer right away," Helen says and looks at her son, briefly letting her harsh personality slip away as she is concerned for the girl's welfare. "Just keep running until I am able to return."

Coeus nods his head in understanding and once Helen knows he will keep training, she takes off at a light jog towards the buildings. Some of the children follow after her while the majority start to slowly return to their previous tasks. Coeus walks past the children and once clear, starts to resume his running. He doesn't understand why everyone is so concerned about her. Coeus certainly isn't because it doesn't matter to him who volunteers with him. They're simply a tool to guide him towards his victory.

* * *

 _Decima Felix, 17_

Decima snatches a cookie from the plate before her mother can finish setting it on the table. One bite and she's in heaven from her mother's ability to cook and bake. Octavia sits down across from her and folds her hands, glancing back and forth between Decima quickly eating the chocolate chip cookie and where Cicero went to the front door. "I'm really curious who that is."

Decima shrugs at this and listens to the muffled voices for a few seconds. She has a gut feeling who it might be but will have to wait until her father returns. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear," Octavia responds immediately, always being willing to give Decima advice when she needs it. Decima isn't sure how her mother seems to know that she needs advice, but maybe it's just motherly instinct. Either way, it doesn't matter right now because Decima wants to know what her mother thinks right now from the perspective of the well-known trainer, not as a parent.

"Do you think I really am capable of winning the games?"

Octavia stares at Decima calculating for a few seconds and she knows her mother is going to give her an honest answer. "I think if you have one more year of training, you will be the victor for sure."

This response is not what Decima quite wanted to hear but she knows her mother gave her an honest answer. Octavia and her father have both involved her in training for years so if anyone can know her skills and weaknesses, it's her parents.

The footsteps of her father approach them and Decima turns to look at him, anxious to figure out if she was right about who was visiting. And from the mix of anger and pride on his face, she knows he's right. "Would you like to tell me," he begins as he pulls up a chair and spins it around before sitting on it, staring intensely at Decima with the gray eyes they share. "Why did Kat Liero just come here and tell me that you're now the volunteer?"

Decima's eyes widen at the news that the victor who runs the training center was the one to come here and bring the news. She figured they would send Jory over since he's the mentor for the female tribute this year. The fact that Kat stopped by means they're pretty serious about her. "I have no idea," she responds to her father after a few seconds, trying to charm him into thinking that's the truth. But of course she knows why Kat stopped by.

As her father raises an eyebrow and continues to stare at her, she starts fidgeting with her wavy hair, anxious that he will see right through her. When he lets out a sigh and shakes his head, Decima knows he's figured it out. "Decima, you might be excellent at lying to others but I see right through you." Well, he's got a point with that. But Decima feels confident that she'll be able to pretend she has no clue to everyone else in the District. "So no lies. Tell me how it happens that two days before the Reaping the chosen volunteer falls mysteriously ill. And then the second runner up, who was very upset at the decision and happens to be an expert at poison, is now selected as volunteer."

"Decima Elaine," Octavia says loudly and Decima turns to look at her, a little afraid at the anger on her mom's face. Decima pulls the plate of cookies towards her as her mother puts her hands on her hips, a little afraid that the cookies will be taken away. "You did not poison the chosen volunteer!"

Decima nervously takes a bite of another cookie, glancing back and forth between her parents. She tries to figure out how to respond to her mother as she finishes the cookie. She gives a shrug at her mother, "Well, I didn't poison the chosen volunteer because why would I poison myself?" Decima takes another cookie, not feeling anxious enough to stop her sweet tooth. "And I have no idea how Malaina became ill with symptoms that are very similar to what happens after ingesting small quantities of the clematis flower." Decima's parents stay quiet and she rolls her eyes. "Look, she's going to live. But I had to become the chosen volunteer. You've been training me for years. Don't tell me you're not going to keep motivating me to volunteer now when it matters the most."

Small coughs from the doorway into the room stop any response her parents might have. They all turn their attention to the small girl standing there, clutching a blanket around her tightly as she coughs. Decima's other sister steps in the doorway, putting an arm around the small girl to support her. "Are you really going to volunteer?" Cassia asks Decima as Aurelia continues to cough. The middle sister looks so excited at this thought and gives Decima a look so full of pride.

Aurelia finishes coughing and looks up at Decima, eyes alight in hope that hasn't been there for several months. "Does that mean you're going to be able to get medicine to cure my illness?"

Decima stands up and walks over to Aurelia, feeling overwhelmed as she takes in the weak frame of her sister. Her cheekbones have become gaunt and her eyes have dark circles surrounding them. It's truly not fair that someone so young had to become ill with something that is only curable with expensive Capitol medicine. But that's why Decima poisoned Malaina. She had to be picked this year to save Aurelia. They might not have a year to wait until Decima was 18. "I'm going to try my hardest to win," she says quietly and pulls Aurelia into a hug, careful not to hurt her. "You know I'll do anything to help you." And she means it. She's already proven that she isn't afraid to get rid of those in her way.

* * *

 _Flannery Escouvier, Escort for District Two_

Even after 26 years of being an escort in District Two, Flannery can't help but be part of the excitement coursing through the City Square at the Reaping. And who wouldn't be excited about escorting in Two and having been part of the games for six of their fifteen living victors? Flannery glances back at Jory, the first tribute she brought home in Two. He flashes her a grin and as she turns back to prepare herself for walking to the front of the stage, she can't help but be excited that her friend will be a mentor this year.

As the mayor finishes his speech, Flannery stands up and straightens the pants on her sapphire suit. She steps forward to the microphone, grinning out at the sea of hopeful children. The oldest in the front look so well trained and are looking up at her with respect for her role in helping them become the best District. The younger ones towards the back are full of excitement and hope that someday they will be the ones to volunteer.

It's good to be back in Two.

"Welcome everyone. It is my pleasure to be back here in District Two for the 149th Hunger Games!" The crowd responds loudly to this and Flannery smiles out at them. "Now shall we get this show going?" Flannery gets applause from the crowd and places her hands on her hips. "Ladies first, of course."

As Flannery walks over to the large bowl of female names, the crowd falls quiet as they watch her. Flannery makes a show of being dramatic with picking the name, earning some laughs from the crowd as everyone knows there will be a volunteer taking the place of whoever is picked. But after so many years of being in Two, Flannery likes to have some fun with the Reapings. She finally selects a piece of paper and waves it in front of her face as she returns to the microphone. "And the female tribute," she pauses as she opens the slip to let out a small chuckle at this. Of course this won't be the female tribute. "Rhea Jannes."

A girl steps out of the eighteen-year-old section, looking unhappy as she walks to the stage. Her muscular frame indicates that she was a trainee but apparently she wasn't good enough to be chosen as volunteer. Flannery patiently waits for her to reach her on the stage before returning her attention to the crowd. "And of course, are there any volunteers?"

Only a few seconds pass before Flannery sees some rustling in the crowd and a surprisingly beautiful girl steps out into the path. This girl looks like she belongs more in One and Flannery is a little surprised that this is who the victors have picked. But that lasts only for a moment as Flannery knows the victors always make excellent choices. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Flannery watches the girl approach, her long wavy light brown hair flowing down the back of her silver dress. Her sharp eyes are watching the girls older than her and Flannery starts to tell that this girl will be a good contender. The girl walks up the steps and when she reaches the stage, Flannery is surprised that she towers over the volunteer. The escort is barely over five and a half feet tall and she can see the top of this girl's head. But she knows better than to let someone's height dictate how well they will perform in the games. "And what is your name?"

"Decima Felix," she answers Flannery in a loud and confident voice. She takes a step back from the microphone and stares out at the crowd, a small smirk present on her face. Yes, this girl clearly belongs in Two and not One.

"Let's hear it for Decima who has so bravely volunteered," Flannery says to the crowd and they respond as expected. She waits a minute for them to quiet down before continuing with the Reaping. "Very well, let's pick the male tribute."

Flannery walks over to the right side of the stage and quickly selects a name, impatient to see who the male volunteer is. Even though she loves to see the female tributes and they always bring a fire to the games, it seems like lately the male tributes have been performing better. Only two of the six victors she has brought home have been female.

Flannery returns to the microphone and wastes no time in opening the slip of paper. "And the male tribute is Iorgos Dorthea."

The boy selected comes from the thirteen-year-olds and Flannery puts her hands on her hips as she watches the boy slowly make his way to the stage. He looks as if he's one of the rare people not involved in training from his small frame and Flannery briefly glances at the screens around her and at the clock in the bottom right corners, verifying that they are still on schedule. She relaxes a little, knowing she won't have to rush in order to keep on track.

Iorgos finally reaches the stage and Flannery waves him over, addressing the crowd as she does so. "And are there any volunteers for Iorgos?"

"I volunteer as tribute," a voice calls out somewhat quietly but can be clearly heard in the silence of the crowd. It doesn't take long for a hulking man to step out from the front of the boys and begin making his way towards the stage. His skin is tan like most of the volunteers from many hours spent training in the sun. His brown hair is combed back and as he starts walking up the stairs, Flannery can spot some stubble along his strong jawline. But what she really notices are the muscles he has that are on display for everyone with the black reinforced vest he wears and his hands tucked in the pockets of his black military pants cause his arms to flex. His build reminds Flannery of Darach, the victor from Two known for favoring hand-to-hand combat and his ruthless killing. The boy stops in front of Flannery and she has to look up to see his face. "Coeus Gallium," he says to her, voice low but still loud enough to be picked up by the microphone.

Flannery raises an eyebrow momentarily at this year's male volunteer but soon turns back to the crowd, grinning once more. Between Decima's fierceness and Coeus' sheer size, Flannery feels confident that District Two will once again have a victor this year. "Our tributes for the 149th Hunger Games are Decima Felix and Coeus Gallium! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

 _Decima Felix, 17_

Decima is grinning as her family enters the room she currently sits in, still not quite believing that she has reached her goal of volunteering. Her mother is the first to approach her and gives her a fierce hug. "Oh Decima, you're going to do so well."

"Well I've had some really good trainers," Decima responds a little sarcastic, but still very genuine. Her mother steps back and chuckles slightly at this comment. Decima looks to her father who is smiling at her but his eyes show a hint of worry. "Dad, stop worrying about me. You know I'm going to win this."

He shakes his head at this and pulls Decima into a hug. "I'm sorry, I can't help but worry about you even when I prepared you myself for the games. I might be a trainer but I am still a father." He steps back and keeps his hands on Decima's shoulders, making sure she is looking at him. "Now make sure you do not trust any of the other careers. They're going to be just as ruthless as you are and will not think twice to stab you in the back when the time comes."

"That also includes your District partner," her mother adds and her father nods his head in agreement at this. "You've seen his training. He's a killing machine and the fact that you came from the same District won't make him hesitate."

Decima takes in their advice, still feeling excited at the prospect of going into the games. "I won't but you should already know that I won't trust anyone else." Her father steps back and Decima looks at her three siblings, grinning at them. "Come here, Cassia."

The eldest of her younger siblings steps forward, face full of pride. She doesn't give Decima a hug but instead holds out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise that you are going to be the victor."

Decima takes Cassia's pinky with her own, pretending to become solemn for this. "I pinky promise that I will return as victor and rub it in your face for three years." When Cassia starts to smile at this, Decima starts laughing and pulls her sister in to a hug. "I'll miss you, little sis. Just make sure you keep up on your training no matter what happens. And then in three years, you can join me as a victor."

Cassia steps back, smiling up at her older sister. "Don't forget your pinky promise."

"I definitely won't," Decima answers before looking at her brother. He's keeping his distance from Cassia since they're always fighting and once Decima motions him over, he quickly walks to her. "Alright, Magnus. I want you to keep training while I'm gone. I know right now it doesn't seem like you might get picked but keep working hard. You've got five years to go and who knows, the Peacekeepers might not get a new member and instead we'll have a new victor."

"Good luck," Magnus replies quietly before giving Decima a hug lasting less than a second. He steps over to their parents and Decima smiles at him, knowing he's not good at showing his feelings right now as he goes through the awkward stages of being a teenager.

Decima turns her attention to her third sibling, feeling overwhelmed with sadness at having to leave the sibling that she is the closest to despite their age difference. "Can I talk to Aurelia alone?"

"Of course, dear," her mother answers immediately and walks over to Decima, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She starts to turn to head towards the door and quickly turns back around. "I nearly forgot about your token." She digs through her pockets before pulling out a silver necklace. Decima doesn't need to look closely to know that there is a sapphire on it as this was a gift for her on her last birthday. Decima takes the necklace from her mother and gives her a warm smile. "Good luck, Decima. Stay sharp and keep reminding yourself why you're there."

Decima gives her mother a nod before turning to her father. He still looks proud of her being here and that makes her start grinning, always happy when she can make her parents proud. "Decima, you wouldn't have been picked if you weren't prepared. Just remember that if things get tough in the arena. And remember that we love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Decima smiles at him before he turns, giving Cassia and Magnus small pushes towards the door. Decima returns her attention to Aurelia, starting to realize they probably don't have very much time. As soon as the door is shut, Aurelia runs into Decima's arms and they hold on to each other tightly. Decima can feel Aurelia shaking with tears. "Listen to me. I will come home to you. I will get the medicine to cure you. Just keep fighting until I return."

"Just make sure you do return as victor," Aurelia mumbles against Decima's shoulder. Decima tries to keep her eyes dry, wanting to be the strong older sister that Aurelia needs right now. The girl picks her head up to look at Decima, face wet with tears but full of faith in Decima's ability to win. Decima pushes Aurelia's hair back, smiling down at her younger sister. "I have something for you."

Decima watches the younger girl curiously as she steps back and reaches into her coat pocket. "But Mom already gave me my token. You know I can't take two things."

Aurelia gets a sneaky grin at this, letting Decima see past the sweet persona she normally has that has her family wrapped around her tiny fingers. "This isn't a token." She pulls out the object and Decima starts grinning when she sees the small golden tin. "It's for you to eat on the train."

Decima opens the tin a crack and holds it up to her nose, taking a deep breath of the chocolate aroma. She fights the urge to start eating it now and closes the tin, turning back to Aurelia and grinning. "Oh you know how much I love those chocolates. Thank you."

Aurelia grabs on to Decima once more and the door opens up. Decima looks up in panic as the Peacekeepers enter, not ready to say goodbye to Aurelia. "No, don't take her yet!"

"Time's up," one of the Peacekeepers says as they take Aurelia's arm, starting to pull her out of the room.

"Decima, you need to win," Aurelia says to Decima in a panic as she gets pulled away.

"I will! I promise!" Decima yells after her, being able to see one last small smile from her sister before the door is shut. Decima stares at the door for a few seconds, feeling dread course through her at having to leave her sister. She hopes for a few seconds that her family will be able to return before accepting that they are gone. The only way she will be able to see them again is when she returns as victor.

Decima wipes away a lone tear that has fallen, not wanting to look weak when she must go to the train. She looks around at the room, trying to distract herself from the sadness filling her. "Okay, Decima, focus. You're the District Two female volunteer," she starts muttering to herself and her eyes land on a portrait of Kat Liero hanging on the wall among other portraits of Two's victors, living and dead. "Kat picked you instead of anyone else, even though you're seventeen. If she believes in you, then you can win these games."

Decima nods to herself, taking deep breath before turning to sit down on the couch. She opens the small tin, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth as she focuses her thoughts on what she must do in the upcoming games instead of her family, needing to be 100% focused on the games. She'll earn the trust of the other careers by lying and charming them and once the time comes, she won't hesitate to poison them and get rid of them. Just like she did when someone got in the way of her volunteering.

* * *

 _Coeus Gallium, 18_

Coeus sits rigid on the couch in the fancy room in the Justice Building, carefully watching his parents enter the room. They approach him, his mother's watchful eyes taking in his appearance and surely analyzing how prepared he is, and his father gives Coeus the smallest of smiles. From the strict officer running the Peacekeepers in Two, it's the equivalent of anyone else running around and screaming in joy. "Good job, Coeus," his father says and gives him a hard pat on the shoulder. Bo is in a rare business suit instead of his normal Peacekeeper outfit that gives Coeus a moment of surprise but it quickly disappears.

"Thank you, father," Coeus responds quietly to him, barely showing the small amount of gratitude he feels towards his father. The two are friendly at times, but usually when Coeus hasn't let his father's expectations down. But that hasn't happened in years.

Helen crosses her arms as she stands in front of Coeus. "Alright now don't forget the training we've done for years."

"I won't-"

"And don't forget about what we've talked about for the three days of training," his mother continues on as if he didn't speak at all.

"I'm not going to forget-"

"Oh and make sure you show the Gamemakers your strength and agility."

"Mother, I haven't forgotten any of this," Coeus finally gets a full sentence out, starting to become annoyed with his mother treating him as if he's five.

"Helen, would you stop coddling the kid?" Bo says and Coeus looks over in time to see his father roll his eyes at Helen. "He just volunteered for the games so I don't really think he needs you to treat him as if he's one of the younger boys at the training center." Helen gives his father a small glare and purses her lips, but stays quiet. Once Bo knows she won't have another outburst, he turns his attention back to Coeus who is sitting quietly, impassively watching this exchange. "Now I told the Peacekeepers to not give us more time just because I'm their boss. That simply isn't fair to other tributes. So here."

Bo holds out his hand and Coeus places his under his father's, feeling something drop into it. He looks at it closely, recognizing the diamond that's only a little larger than one that might be on a ring as a family heirloom. He had never cared to look closer at it since it wasn't going to benefit his training. But now, he can see three small words engraved on it. "What does 'veni, vidi, vici' mean?"

Helen is the one to speak up as Coeus continues to starts at the engraved words, curious about which language they are in. "I came, I saw, I conquered."

Coeus looks up at this as a knock sounds on the door, signifying that his parents must leave. He closes his hand around the diamond and gives them a single nod. "Very well. It will be my token and it will also be a statement of what I will do in the games."

Bo clasps his shoulder and gives him a proud smile. "Keep fighting," his father says and turns to walk to the door. Coeus keeps a stoic face at this, not feeling pride at earning his father's praise or concern at letting his father down. He knows that he will win the games from his superior training and doesn't need anyone else to reassure him of this.

Helen stares at Coeus oddly for a few seconds and he raises an eyebrow, questioning what her reasoning is. Bo clears his throat near the door and Helen purses her lips. "Just remember your training. All of it."

Coeus says no more to his parents and the door slams shut, leaving him in silence. He doesn't understand how some tributes leave here being upset about leaving their parents. This feels like he said goodbye to his parents for a day, not to go to the games. And why would he be upset that he's heading to the Capitol? This is what he's trained for every day.

Coeus lets out a small sigh as he stands up and pockets the diamond. He begins pacing the room, already bored at being stuck in here. He doesn't really expect anyone else to come visit him. He looks at the portraits hanging in the room of the victors District Two has had. Not all of them are there and some look to be ones who were unfortunately killed in the Second Rebellion. He pauses in front of the portrait of his mentor, still looking pensive and reserved after winning the games. How would Coeus have done in that arena? Well he wouldn't have been effected by the snowy landscape. Helen had made sure over the years on the coldest winter nights that Coeus had to pitch a tent in their backyard and fend for himself to keep warm. His eyes trail over to the portrait of Enobaria, a legendary victor that people still look up to. While Coeus probably wouldn't have had his teeth filed like hers, he still is full of respect for how brutal she was in the arena.

The door suddenly opens and Coeus snaps out of his daydreams for past arenas. He turns around, wondering if they are taking him to the train early since he won't have any more visitors. But instead of seeing Peacekeepers, he sees the one person from training that supported him along the way. "Hello, Echo," he says quietly as the girl walks over to him, grinning proudly at him.

"You finally did it, Coeus," Echo places a hand on his arm and gives it a squeeze, face full of excitement as she looks up at him. "Soon I won't be calling you the volunteer and I'll be calling you the victor."

Coeus gives her a small smile, the only extent of emotion he will show to her. But compared to how he reacts to others, this is a lot. "Well I've had really great training over the years and I have the determination not to lose." Coeus carefully studies the girl in front of him, blonde hair pulled back and with her training clothes on. "Are you heading to the training center now?"

Echo gives a nod at this and shrugs, "I have to keep training. Some of us still have another year left and no guarantee that they will be picked."

Coeus considers this for a moment before speaking up to the one person he considers a friend. "Have Helen train you for the last year. She won't be as busy now that I'm on my way to becoming victor."

"Do you really think she'll help me?" Echo asks and Coeus can tell that she's unsure about how much Helen will be willing to help.

Coeus responds with a shrug and sticks his hands in his pockets. "If she tries to say no, tell her I specifically want her to help you."

"Thank you," Echo says quietly and they fall into a moment of silence, something that isn't unusual with them. Echo learned many years ago that Coeus isn't one to talk often. "Hey Coeus?" She finally asks quietly and Coeus raises an eyebrow at the nervousness in her voice. "Do you think when you return home as victor we could maybe, I don't know, maybe work our friendship into something more?"

Coeus stares at the girl for a few seconds, not understanding right away what she means. But he quickly realizes that she is once again expressing that she feels something more than friendship. "You know my training is my main focus. And right now, I need to win the games. I can't be thinking about anything else that might distract me from that goal."

Echo lets out a sigh at this but nods her head, looking as if she expected this response from him. Which she should have because it's the same thing Coeus has told her the two other times she has mentioned this. She turns to start walking out of the room, pausing halfway through to turn back to him. "Well, please consider it when you return. I would say good luck but I know you don't need it."

Coeus watches her leave and once the door is shut, he knows for sure that he won't have any other visitors. He starts stretching, feeling antsy that he hasn't gotten to do as much training today as he normally would. He glances around at the room, noticing that there is a large area of open floor and sets out for it, determined to get some more training in before he leaves Two. He begins working his way through sets of pushups, situps, and crunches, refusing to waste this free time.

And sure enough, when the Peacekeepers return to bring him to the train, Coeus is still training.

* * *

 **Here we go, District Two's Reaping! Big thanks to Mistycharming and GalacticCoach for Decima and Coeus respectively! I had a lot of fun writing these two so thanks for letting me write them :)**

 **So thoughts on the chapter? Who did you like better? If I wrote your tribute, how did I do?**

 **I definitely used the comments from last time to try to make this chapter better and focused more on personality. I am still learning how to write these chapters so any advice is much appreciated.**

 **Up next is District Three! I'm hoping to have it up in the next couple of days and I want to get through as many Reapings before my semester starts and updates will take a little longer. So I will see you again soon!**


	7. District Three Reaping

**There are potentially triggering discussions about depression in this chapter so please read with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _District Three_

 _Jarvis Stark, 18_

Jarvis carefully watches his father shut the front doors, his robes sweeping as he does so. As his father turns to start walking towards Jarvis, he sits down in one of the pews and stares up at the heavenly figure in the stained glass window. Helping feed the poor used to be one of Jarvis' favorite things to do with his father but now, he can't find the energy to be happy around these people who so desperately need some joy in his life.

But then again, Jarvis hasn't been able to feel happy around anyone for the past few months.

"Are you nervous about the Reaping?" His father asks as he slides into the pew with him. Jarvis keeps his eyes on the figure in the front, desperately asking for some sort of guidance about what he should do with his life. "I wouldn't worry about it. Whatever happens, God has a plan for you. Just remember that if you are selected to be in the games."

The Reaping is far from Jarvis' thoughts right now but he can't quite bring up to his father his confusion about living. So he goes along with the conversation, pretending that he still loves his father and looks to him as a role model. If he had realized that his father wasn't as great as he always thought, perhaps he wouldn't be in this situation. "And if I'm not picked? What then?"

Jarvis finally looks over at the man he so closely resembles. This used to be something he was so proud of but now he resents the similarities he shares with the narrow minded man. "Well son, you keep training to become a pastor and someday take over the church. And at some point, you'll find a nice woman to marry and start a family." Jarvis turns away from his father at this, knowing where the conversation will lead to. He doesn't want to bring up the events that started him down the path to the point where only prayer and his youngest sister can bring him some light in the darkness. "You're still not talking to Gia and Tony?"

Jarvis stares up at the heavenly figure, praying that he could go back in time and make amends with his old friends. But even God cannot allow time travel and he must live with his mistake, even with it causing him so much pain. "I haven't talked to them in months. People just drift apart," he answers his father, hating that he must lie about what truly happened because his faith always taught him to tell the truth.

His father takes a moment to answer as Jarvis feels his mood darkening even more at the thought of his friends. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing you stopped being friends with Tony. I often felt that he might be one of the homosexuals and I prayed for God to help him but I fear that he might never change." This response fills Jarvis with resentment towards his father for instilling this viewpoint into him from a young age. But he stays silent, knowing that he cannot express his changing views to his pastor father. "You should try to talk to Gia again. Perhaps you can make amends with her and someday marry her. I'm sure she would be a good wife and support you as a pastor."

Jarvis ignores this suggestion as he has no idea if he wants to be married someday. But if he does, it certainly won't be to Gia. Even if they made amends, he never had romantic feelings towards her. He stands up, finally looking at his father again. The man has a caring look on his face and Jarvis wishes he could feel that love towards his father again. "I'm tired from today so I'm going to go rest before dinner."

His father gives him a nod and a smile that Jarvis struggles to return so that his father doesn't suspect anything. "Thank you for helping out. God always teaches us about helping those in need and it is important for our actions to reflect this teaching." Jarvis begins to walk towards the door in the back left of the church that leads to their living area and his father continues, "I'll send one of your siblings to get you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you, father," Jarvis answers quietly as he passes the display at the front of the church, wishing he could have the heavenly Father help him to understand what he is going through currently. But even with the lack of answers, he won't stop believing that someday he will figure it out. Jarvis lets out a small sigh as he enters their living area, hearing his mother and sister Vienna in the kitchen preparing dinner. He quietly walks past the kitchen, not wanting to be stopped and having to pretend that he is happy to them. He reaches his room, pausing when he sees the door is open a crack. He throws the door open, anxious that someone was sneaking around in his room and might have discovered his journal.

Instead, he sees his sister Sky sitting on his bed, legs crossed as she smiles at him. "Hey Jarvis. How was today?"

Jarvis shuts the door behind him, feeling some relief that no one learned his secrets. The only one who would understand is the one sitting in his room and he has confided in her. Despite her age of twelve, she has a better understanding of life than people twice her age. "Terrible. I can't keep pretending around these people who so desperately need some joy in their life." Jarvis approaches Sky and sits down next to her. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Father mentioned Tony and Gia again."

Even just mentioning their names has Jarvis' mood darkening even more. It was because of his father's narrow-minded teachings that Jarvis now has no idea what he wants to do with his life and feels like an outsider when he used to have everyone wanting to be friends with him. Sky gently touches his arms and Jarvis looks at his sister, her face showing deep thoughts. "Are you still feeling like you just want to give up completely?"

"Yes," Jarvis answers quietly and closes his eyes, wishing he wasn't conflicted about this or feeling so much regret. "But I can't bring myself to do anything. Every time I think about going through with it, I feel immense guilt because of our faith." He pauses to look over at his sister and pulls her close in a hug. "And I can't do it because of you. You're the only person I feel like living for anymore."

The two remain quiet for a few minutes until they hear footsteps approaching Jarvis' bedroom door. The person knocks before opening the door to reveal Javan, their older brother who is so desperate to please their father and be in Jarvis' position. Jarvis would gladly give it up to Javan but that's not even an option to their father. "Father wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

Jarvis gives his older brother a nod and Javan turns away, content that he has done the task father has asked of him. Jarvis turns his attention back to Sky, the small girl frowning at him. "Please keep fighting. We'll get you through this."

Jarvis lets out a sigh at this and stands up. He wishes he could do what Sky said but lately, he feels himself sinking further into depression and self-loathing. But he smiles at her, trying to give her a little shred of hope. "I'll try."

* * *

 _Lauris 'Risi' Mercola, 18_

"Lauris, would you calm down? It doesn't matter," Lori tries to keep up with Lauris' brisk pace as she rubs her fist, trying to get the pain to subside. But how is Lori supposed to keep up with her when Lori is nearly eight months pregnant?

Lauris quickly turns around to face the girl she is willing to punch someone to protect. She towers over Lori and as she looks at the older girl, she starts feeling conflicted about this situation. "But it does matter! How can you take some guy call you a tramp because you're soon to be a single mom?" She's shaking with anger as she pulls out a cigarette and struggles to light it with her shaking hands. Lori watches her disapprovingly but Lauris doesn't care once she has the cigarette lit and takes the first drag, feeling herself start to calm down. Lauris stares at the woman in front of her and takes another drag, unable to tell Lori the real reason why she feels so protective towards her. "Look, I'm not going to stand around and let someone disrespect my closest friend like that. You know how I feel about getting respect from people."

Lori shakes her head at Lauris and puts her hands on her back, supporting her enlarged stomach. Lauris is looking forward to the day she finally gets to meet that little kid. Lori gives her a small smile and Lauris knows she isn't mad anymore about what she did. "I know and I truly appreciate everything you've down for me. From finding somewhere for me to live, all the way to punching some punk teenager who thinks it's funny to joke about a pregnant woman."

Lauris lets out a chuckle and takes a long drag on her cigarette before throwing it to the ground, stomping it out with her black leather boots. "Yeah only I'm allowed to make jokes about the pregnant woman." This earns her a light slap on the arm from Lori but they both start laughing. Lauris pulls her close to her in a half hug and they keep walking back to Lorien siblings house. Lauris keeps her arm around her best friend, feeling as if there's no one else in the world she would rather be with. "Are we still going to keep up these daily walks after you have Lauris Jr.?"

"I'm not naming my _son_ Lauris Jr.," Lori jokes around and Lauris waves her off, still feeling confident that Lori will have a daughter. "And of course. I like taking these walks just as much as you do. We'll just bring Rhys with us."

Lauris grins down at Lori at this comment. "Rhys as in Risi like my sister always calls me?"

"Maybe," Lori responds with a devious smile up at Lauris. "You've done so much for me during this pregnancy so why not name him after you?" Lori pulls Lauris to a stop and she stares down at the older woman, confused by the look of nervousness on her friend's face. She starts playing with the sleeves on her jacket before speaking up. "Lauris, will you be my child's godmother? There's no one else I could imagine having this role in his life."

"I'd rather be a mother than a godmother," Lauris speaks quickly before realizing what she has said. She bites on her tongue, determined not to just speak without thinking as she stares at Lori, hoping she doesn't realize what she just implied.

Lori simply grins and gives Lauris a nudge before continuing towards her home. "Well only I can be the mother. So is that a yes?"

Lauris feels disappointment that Lori didn't realize her feelings but also relief that her slip up wasn't notice. "Of course I will."

Lori takes her hand and squeezes it before dropping it. They fall silent as the large house owned by their friends the Lorien siblings comes into view. It was only from Lauris' begging that the siblings agreed to give Lori a room to stay after her boyfriend left her. Both of them realize that they will have to part ways and Lori lets out a sigh as they reach one block away. "You really think you can't stay later?"

Lauris shakes her head and glances down at her watch. A half hour until Hadlyn will be home from work and the walk from the Lorien's house will take at least twenty minutes. "I wish I could but you know how Hadlyn would react if I wasn't home when she got home."

Lori lets out a sigh at this as they reach the front gate. She stops and looks up at Lauris, giving her a small smile that makes Lauris' heart beat a little faster. "One of these days you'll be able to stay for dinner. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course," Lauris answers and is surprised when Lori throws her arms around her. For someone nearly a foot shorter than her, Lori holds on with a surprising strength. The embrace lasts only for a few seconds before Lori steps back. Lauris smiles at her and begins walking back to her house. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lauris," Lori answers and Lauris can hear her unlocking the gate as she picks up her pace, not wanting to get home after Hadlyn.

The amount of cars passing her increases as Lauris starts making her way into the hub of District Three's main city and she begins passing more people walking, keeping her eyes lowered from them. The increase could be that people are starting to get out of work. Either way, Lauris loves the bustle of the city and taking long walks around it, learning everything she can about it. She passes a colorful poster that makes her pause to quickly read it. _'A once and a lifetime lecture by Octavia Perba, legendary author!'_ Lauris' starts grinning at the poster and takes note of the date before continuing to walk. She has to go see her favorite author perform and she'll have to get Lori to go with her.

Lauris slows her pace and lets out a sigh when she realizes the date of the lecture is after Lori will have her baby. There's no way she'll be able to go. Her mood is darkened for the rest of her walk home and she avoids looking around at the city. Sometimes she just wishes she could go back to before Lori was pregnant and everything got complicated because of that. Before she developed feelings for her best friend. Before her parents started putting pressure on her to take over their computer repair shop and be the good daughter that Hadlyn never was.

"Risi!" She hears the shout of her sister from behind as she approaches their house. She closes her eyes and fights the urge to take out a cigarette at the sound of her approaching sister that she loves but desperately wants a break from her. Instead, she opens her eyes and turns around with a smile right before her older sister embraces her tightly. "Oh I missed you so much at work!"

"I missed you too," Lauris responds, obligated to give her sister the illusion that she is just as attached. Hadlyn lets go only to grab Lauris' arm and loop their arms together as they finish walking towards the house. Lauris can see flour on her older sister from working at the bakery, causing her to feel some resentment that Hadlyn couldn't have taken over running their parents' shop.

"How is Lorelei doing?" Hadlyn asks as she unlocks their house, only using one hand so that she can keep holding on to Lauris. She pushes the door open and pulls Lauris in with her. "You should bring her over one of these days."

Lauris simply smiles at this, knowing she won't ever do that. She doesn't want Hadlyn to get as attached and dependent on Lori as she is with her. "Maybe someday," Lauris answers, not wanting to give her sister a definite answer.

Hadlyn grabs onto Lauris in another hug, this time one that Lauris must return. "Oh Risi, what would I do without you? I'm just so glad you live with me."

Lauris returns her sister's hug, biting on her tongue to not speak her mind like she normally does. Hadlyn wouldn't be able to do anything without Lauris there.

* * *

 _Rosalina Silver, Escort for District Three_

Rosalina carefully steps forward to the microphone, desperately trying not to break anything this year. She throws her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder, thankfully not getting it stuck on the large golden wings she had surgically added a few years ago. She cheerfully grins out at the crowd gathered in front of her, trying not to be discouraged by the poverty that some of the children are clearly suffering through. Despite being in Three for five years, she still doesn't understand why they haven't tried to eliminate the poverty. Or at least start training their tributes.

"Hello, District Three," Rosalina says light-heartedly, already putting the poverty to the back of her mind. This is her big moment and she won't let the District's status ruin her good mood and belief that this will be the year she finally brings home a victor. "I am very happy to be back here to select tributes for the 149th Hunger Games!" Rosalina pauses as she grins out at the crowd, expecting them to cheer in excitement like she wants to. A few seconds of silence pass as the children simply stare up at her, looking afraid of her. She frowns for a split second before grinning once more, determined to change their view of her someday. "Well, let's get started. Ladies first!"

Rosalina turns slowly, telling herself that she cannot knock over the microphone. She rubs her hands together as she approaches the glass bowl that is more than half full of names. Selecting the tributes is always her favorite part of the Reaping because she never knows what type of tribute she will get. Will they be old? Young? Impoverished? Smart? Well-fed? The possibilities are endless and as Rosalina puts her hand in the bowl, her heart rate increases in excitement over the slips she touches. She swirls her hand around for a few seconds before selecting a piece of paper, feeling in her gut that this will be a good tribute.

Rosalina yanks the paper out and holds it up high for the crowd to see and turns quickly in excitement to read the name. But she feels her wings smack the bowl and cringes as she waits to hear the glass smash against the round. A few seconds pass without any sound and she slowly turns to see Electro holding on to the bowl that is barely touching the stand. Several slips have fallen out of the bowl onto the stage and Rosalina covers her mouth in embarrassment that she nearly broke one of the Reaping bowls. She is never going to her the end of this from the other escorts. "Oh we are so lucky to have you, Electro!" She gives a nervous chuckle and reaches to help him straighten the bowl.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to read the name," Electro says, voice strained against the weight of the bowl and Rosalina can hear footsteps approaching them on the stage. "And Matla can help me with this."

Rosalina's pale cheeks become rosy as she gives the victor a nod and turns to the crowd, seeing some of the children snickering at this. She gives a small huff before putting a smile on, trying to continue being lighthearted once more. She focuses on the slip of paper and opens it quickly, desperate to get the attention off of her clumsiness. "Alright, the female tribute for District Three this year is Lauris Mercola!"

The crowd of girls shifts in the front and Rosalina is quite happy when she sees the chosen girl is eighteen and seems to be at a usually tall height. The girl's eyes show shock as she glances around at the girls moving away from her. She spares a quick glance up at Rosalina, her blue gray eyes refusing to meet Rosalina's. Rosalina waves at the girl, grinning as she takes in her tall height. Her frame might be slim but with the leather jacket covering her gray dress and black leather boots on, she looks like she might be willing to fight. The girl looks over at the adults on the side of the gathered children before taking a step forward, hands clenched at her sides, face showing another emotion other than shock. Is that relief?

Either way, Rosalina is excited about her pick as Lauris slowly walks up the steps, looking out at the crowd nervously. "Come here, dear," Rosalina waves Lauris over to her and the girl walks across the stage, giving a small smile to the four victors on the stage. Rosalina takes Lauris' hand when she gets close and pulls her over to the microphone. "Would you like to say anything dear?" Rosalina asks, staring up at the much taller girl. Lauris simply stares straight ahead and refuses to acknowledge her. Rosalina gives her a pat on the back, knowing she's probably still in shock. She turns back to the crowd, grinning at the girl she picked. "Let's give a round of applause for Lauris."

Rosalina claps and some in the crowd give Lauris light applause out of respect. "Now, let's pick the male tribute!" Rosalina turns to the right side of the stage, bumping into Lauris with her wings. The girl lets out sigh of annoyance but Rosalina keeps grinning as she walks to the glass ball, not wasting any time with selecting this name. Once she has the name, she takes a few steps backward before turning around, careful to not knock this one over.

The escort opens the piece of paper, reading over the name for a few seconds so that she doesn't trip over the pronunciation. "The male tribute is… Damaskinos Verniamin?" She looks out at the crowd, still grinning and hoping that she was able to pronounce the name correctly.

The crowd begins to mutter unhappily and it takes a moment for Rosalina to spot the boy at the very back of the section. The small child has started to cry and shake his head. "Come here, it's alright," Rosalina tries to coax him into walking to the stage but he stays firmly rooted to that spot. Rosalina holds back a sigh and keeps her smile on her face when she starts to see Peacekeepers moving towards the boy. She was hoping for two strong tributes this year but she supposes this boy still has a chance of becoming victor.

One of the Peacekeepers grabs the boy's arm and he starts screaming, causing the Peacekeepers to pick him up. "No! No, this can't be happening!" His loud sobs ring throughout the town square, bouncing off the towering buildings surrounding them. He thrashes against the Peacekeepers, face glistening in the sun with his tears. "There must be a mistake!"

"Wait, I-I-I volunteer!" A frantic voice sounds near the stage and Rosalina lets out a gasp at those words. She has never had a volunteer before. The Peacekeepers pause in the middle of carrying the crying boy, near the fifteen-year-old section. The young boy looks around, face showing hope at the words he heard. The crowd has fallen completely silent as a boy steps out from the section at the very front, looking around hesitantly as if he hadn't fully thought this through but is sticking with his decision. "I volunteer," he says quieter this time, sounding more confident with calling this out than he did the first time.

Rosalina is quiet in shock and excitement for a few seconds before grinning and waving at the young man. "Well come on up to the stage!" He starts slowly walking towards the stage, face still unsure but he keeps his head held high. Rosalina studies this volunteer, feeling happy with this tribute compared to the twelve-year-old that was screaming. He seems to have a bit more muscle on him so clearly he is among the few in District Three that has always had food to eat. And from the new looking red and black checkered shirt, light brown slacks, and shining black shoes, it's clear his family has some wealth.

The boy reaches the top of the stairs and appears to have gained some confidence as he gives Rosalina a smile, flashing her white teeth. When he reaches Rosalina, he holds out a hand and she shakes it, shocked at the respect that he is showing her. His lightly tanned skin contrasts her very pale skin and Rosalina stares up at dark brown eyes. "Jarvis Stark."

Rosalina grins at Jarvis and releases his hand, turning back to the crowd filled with mixed expressions. But she can't feel anything other than excitement right now at having her first volunteer. "Well this is quite surprising to have a volunteer!" She pauses and glances at her two tributes, feeling confident that one of them can be the victor this year. She turns her attention back to the crowd and gestures to the tributes on both sides of her. "Let's hear it for our two tributes! Lauris Mercola and Jarvis Stark!"

The crowd responds with some applause, louder this time and Rosalina turns around. She motions to the two to shake hands and as they do, she can't help but keep grinning. They'll be talking about her Reaping for sure, but not about her knocking the bowl over. They'll be talking about the boy who volunteered in District Three.

* * *

 _Jarvis Stark, 18_

"Why did you do that?" Jarvis picks his head up from his hands as his family walks in. He looks at the accusing eyes of his brother Javan. Yes, why did he do that? He's still in shock at the spur of a moment decision he made but at the same time, he feels content with it.

But Jarvis can't tell his family the true reason why he volunteered. Luckily, his father gives him a pat on the shoulder and smiles proudly at him. "He was following God's teaching about always helping out those who are less fortunate than we are." Jarvis gives his father a forced smile, letting him think his reasons for volunteering were so pure. This comment has Javan crossing his arms and glaring at Jarvis, angry that even when volunteering for his death Jarvis is still receiving praise from their father. "Make sure you keep following God's word and do not lose yourself in the arena."

"I won't," Jarvis responds quietly, knowing that even if his opinions have started to differ from his father, this is one they both agree on. There's no way Jarvis will be able to take someone's life willingly.

His mother steps forward and gives him a large hug, something she hasn't done in years. He just wasn't very close to his mother and let his sister Vienna take in the role of following their mother's footsteps. So this affection is surprising to Jarvis. "Oh honey, you were so close to being done with the Reapings." She steps back to stare at Jarvis, seemingly memorizing his face. Perhaps she has already accepted that Jarvis won't become a killer and win. At least it will be easier for her.

Jarvis gives his parents a small smile, wanting them to remember him as a devoted and loving son. "Well I couldn't watch that poor boy go into the games. He's the same age as Sky and Vienna." He pauses as he struggles to get out a lie, knowing it's best for his family but hating that he must do this. It doesn't help that Sky is giving him a look that says she knows he is making this up. "I imagined what I would want someone to do if it was one of them and I had to step forward."

His family falls silent at this and Jarvis momentarily wonders if they aren't believing his lie. But soon Vienna steps forward, her appearance quite different from Sky even though they're identical twins. While Sky had cut her hair short – much to their father's displeasure – Vienna kept hers growing past her shoulders. "Jarvis, please be careful in the arena."

Jarvis reaches out to hug Vienna. Even though they've never been close, he still loves his little sister and will miss her. The only thing he'll regret about this situation is making his family watch him die, especially his younger siblings. Jarvis looks around, realizing Sky hasn't spoken at all. Her eyes seem watery with tears and Jarvis lets go of Vienna. "Can I please speak with Sky alone?"

"Of course," his father responds instantly, understanding that Jarvis has always been the closest to Sky out of all of his siblings. "Just know we love you and keep your faith in the arena."

"I will," Jarvis responds to his father, knowing that his faith is the one thing that brings him joy anymore. His father gives him a sad smile and starts walking towards the door, Javan and Vienna joining him. When he opens the door, Jarvis can see someone standing outside. His father's body tenses as he stares at the man and Jarvis knows it must be Troy. His father continues walking, saying nothing to his oldest son as he leaves the room.

Jarvis' mother shakes her head lightly at her husband before turning back to Jarvis. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles at him, a couple tears escaping as she looks at Jarvis. "Please try to return."

"I'll try," Jarvis says quietly, hating to see his mother crying now but he can't bring himself to make her think he won't do everything to return. At this, she turns and starts walking towards the door, giving Sky a gentle push towards Jarvis.

When the door is shut behind the rest of their family, Sky steps forward, arms crossed and tears falling from her eyes. "You said you would keep fighting. You said you wouldn't give up. Why? Why would you volunteer for your death?"

Jarvis sighs at this and rubs his eyes, wishing his sister would fully understand what he is going through. "I wanted to try for you. But each morning, I wake up and I'm so full of dread at the thought of dealing with life. I feel so much guilt for what I did to Tony. He was my closest friend and when he confided in me something he had only told one other person, I pushed him away and ridiculed him. All because of what father had taught us over the years. Every day I feel regret at losing Tony's friendship." Jarvis pauses and wipes away a tear, not being able to admit to even Sky that he's been so confused about Tony and his feelings towards his former friend. Sky steps forward and holds on to him tightly. Jarvis can feel her tears starting to wet his shirt and he holds her close to him. "Every time I picked up a blade, I couldn't go through with it, no matter how much I wanted things to end. My faith won't let me take my own life. But being in the games will give me a peaceful end without that guilt. And I was able to save that boy's life."

"I don't care," Sky answers him, voice muffled by his shirt. "I just want you to be alive."

"I'm sorry, Sky," Jarvis whispers to her, not being able to tell her anything else. He won't give her an empty promise that he'll try to win. Both of them know he won't. The door opens and a Peacekeeper steps in. Sky picks her head up and Jarvis makes sure she looks at him. "No matter what happens, know that I love you. More than anyone else."

"I love you too," Sky says, panicked as the Peacekeeper takes her arm and pulls her away from Jarvis. She stares at him as she gets taken from the room, knowing this is the last time she will see him. "Goodbye, Jarvis."

"Goodbye, Sky," he answers quietly before the door is shut. He stares at the door, feeling a small amount of regret that he will never see his sister again. But it's replaced by confidence that this is what he must do.

Jarvis lets out a sigh and sits down on the couch, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back. The door opens a second later and his oldest brother Troy steps in. He chuckles and shakes his head as he closes the door behind him. "You should have seen father's reaction to me being here." Jarvis gives his older brother a small smile as he sits down on the couch. "You would think I had murdered someone with the way he treats me, rather than choosing to go to university instead of being a pastor."

Jarvis stares at his disowned brother, never fully understanding why his father refuses to acknowledge Troy. Surely it isn't terrible to be on track to be a leading scientist in Three rather than being a pastor. Jarvis never would go down that path but he respects the people in Three who do enjoy research. "How is university going?"

"Great," Troy answers, grinning as he looks at Jarvis. "I should be able to have my doctorate within a year."

"Wow, that's good to hear," Jarvis responds, impressed by Troy's accomplishment. They fall silent for a minute as Jarvis wonders if Troy made the right move by not following father's path in life. Surely if Jarvis had done that, he wouldn't have pushed Tony away.

"You are going to fight to win, right?" Troy speaks up, giving Jarvis a skeptical look. "Don't let father's faith and telling you not to kill stop you from living."

"I'll try to win but I don't think I will be able to kill," Jarvis half-heartedly answers Troy who sighs in response. But he seems to have expected this kind of answer from Jarvis.

Troy stands up and rustles Jarvis' hair like he used to do years ago. "Well, try to win, little bro. You can't let Javan get what he's always wanted."

Jarvis gives his older brother a small smile at this. Clearly the dislike between his two brothers still exists, even though it's been seven years since Troy left the family. "We'll see what happens in the arena," Jarvis answers as Troy walks to the door, for some reason not wanting to give him an empty promise. Perhaps it's because Troy is so smart and always seemed to know when Jarvis was lying when they were younger.

Troy pauses at the door and looks back at Jarvis. He gives him a grin before stepping out, seemingly having no idea that Jarvis has no intention of winning. Once the door is shut once more, Jarvis leans back against the couch, figuring he'll have no one else visiting him. And who would? He has no friends anymore.

A few minutes pass as Jarvis' thoughts darken with the regret that he ruined his friendship with Tony and Gia. When he hears the click of the door opening, he sits up and stares in shock at the person walking in.

Gia pushes up her glasses as she shuts the door behind her, looking hesitant about being here. Jarvis stands up and is ready to walk over to her but pauses when he sees her freeze near the door. "Gia? What are you doing here?"

Gia crosses her arms as she stares at him, clearly still angry at him for turning against Tony. Jarvis doesn't really blame her for that as he feels angry at himself all the time. "Well," she starts and lets out a sigh. She pulls her dark brown hair to one side as she tries to figure out what to say to Jarvis. "Even though I'm still mad at you for what you did to Tony after he told you how he felt about you, we were still best friends for so many years. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

She falls silent and they stare at each other for a few seconds, Jarvis realizing now just how much he misses her and the full extent of how much he regrets what he's done. "Thank you," he quietly says to her, meaning it completely.

Gia's face shows shock at this and a few seconds pass before a little bit of her anger seems to leave her. She glances back at the door behind her before returning her gaze to Jarvis, seeming very hesitant. "Look, Tony is outside right now. But he'll only come in if you want to see him."

Jarvis is almost ready to say no, that he doesn't want to see Tony with how much guilt he feels. But then he thinks about how much more regret he'll feel if he doesn't see him one last time. "I want to see him," he says hesitantly as he doesn't know how Tony will react to him.

Gia's face shows surprise at this answer from Jarvis but opens the door, whispering something before turning back to Jarvis. But he's not paying any attention to her. All he can do is stare at Tony, his dark brown eyes wet with tears that Jarvis doesn't understand and his light brown hair messy like always. Jarvis feels happiness at seeing his old friend before it being crushed by the weight of his regret, now even worse that he is able to see Tony and realize what he's lost.

Tony stays next to Gia who takes his hand, silently giving him support. After months of imagining what he could say to Tony if he ever saw him again, he now has no idea what to say. "I'm so sorry," Jarvis whispers to Tony. "I have so much regret and guilt for what I did to you."

Tony is silent as he stares at Jarvis who is anxious as he waits for Tony to say anything to him. He could yell at Jarvis that he hates him and Jarvis would be fine knowing that. At least it would be some closure. A minute passes and Jarvis seems certain Tony hates him and won't say anything to him before he shakes his head and gives Jarvis a small smile. "I forgive you."

Tony turns and leaves the room without saying anything else and Jarvis watches him leave, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. He never imagined that Tony would forgive him. Gia clears her throat and steps forward, reaching into her pocket. When she reaches Jarvis, she takes his hand and slips something into it. "Take this. And good luck."

Jarvis watches Gia leave before opening his hand and staring at the necklace in his hand. He recognizes it as the locket Gia always used to wear but he never knew what picture was inside. He carefully opens the locket and as soon as he sees the picture, he slams it shut and tucks it away in his pocket. He wipes away his tears before sitting down on the couch again. He holds the locket in his pocket as he stares at the door, praying that he'll get the closure he needs from going to the games.

* * *

 _Lauris Mercola, 18_

Lauris can hear the bustling city from inside the Justice Building and she feels a momentary pang of regret that this might be the last time she sees it. She loves the city and the technology it creates. She might not be as smart as some of the people here but she is still from Three. She knows her chances of winning aren't great, especially if One, Two, and possibly Four have really well trained volunteers this year.

But at the same time, she's almost happy about this chance to get away from Three. Oh she certainly doesn't want to die. But with everything going on in her life, it's always about someone else and not her. And even though she'll have to kill children – there's really no way around that if she wants to avoid everyone she loves being killed – perhaps this will be her chance to really figure out what she wants to do with her life.

The door opens and Lauris turns to it, knowing that for now, she'll have to make things about everyone else.

Lauris sees the large belly first before seeing the rest of Lori and walks over to the door, hugging her as tightly as she can around the baby. Lori is already crying as two others walk in the room. "Why did it have to be you? You were so close to being safe from the Reapings forever!"

"Really terrible," Alys Lorien says as she walks around the room, observing the furniture in place.

Her brother Harrion has just sat on the couch and is lounging as he watches Lauris let go of Lori. "Yeah, your last year and you got picked. And what was up with that guy volunteering?"

Lauris helps Lori walk over to the couch, quietly listening to her two friends give their opinion on what happened in the Reaping. Lauris was never really a fan of their gossiping but hey, at least they're useful with giving Lori a place to live. "That was so weird!" Alys shakes her head as she walks over to everyone else and sits on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Like he's also eighteen. He could have stayed quiet and been safe from the games. And are they even related?"

"Not sure," Harrion says, more preoccupied with his sister than Lauris, despite her being the one going to the games.

Lori turns to Lauris as Harrion continues talking about the other tribute. Lori takes her hand and holds on to it. Lauris raises an eyebrow in surprise at the gesture but her friend only seems concerned about her staying alive. "Lauris, you have to fight and win. I can't raise my son without your help."

"Yes you can," Lauris responds immediately and tightens her grip on Lori's hand. "You're one of the bravest, smartest women I know and that's saying something in District Three." This causes Lori to chuckle and Lauris smiles at this. "You know I'm going to fight and try to win." Lauris pauses and lets go of Lori's hand so she can stand up. She starts pacing in front of the couch, putting her hands behind her back as she tries to figure out what to say. "Look, we all know that there will be tributes who have trained for years in there. Yeah I can throw a punch when I get angry but other than that, I don't have any useful skills."

"Of course you have other skills," Lori responds to her and Lauris tries not to roll her eyes at her friend's blind belief in her.

"What, repairing computers?" Lauris lets out a harsh chuckle at this. "I don't think that will help in the arena."

"Then make sure you learn in training," Alys speaks up and Lauris spares her a glance, seeing her friend looking hopeful.

Harrion is nodding his head in agreement with his sister. "Yeah you're smart. You can use that time to learn a lot of skills."

Lauris sighs at this, knowing they're right. She reaches in her jacket for a cigarette and starts frowning when she remembers that they took them away from her when she was checking in to the Reaping. She looks down at Lori, suddenly feeling worried about what might happen to her if Lauris doesn't make it home alive. She turns to the Lorien siblings, "Please keep helping Lori out for me. No matter what happens to me in the games."

"Of course we will," Harrion answers instantly, reaching out and taking Lauris' hand to show her that he really does mean it. "Lori is just as much our friend as she is yours."

"And I really want to meet this little kid," Alys smiles and places a hand on Lori's large belly.

Lauris stares down at Lori, realizing that there is a chance she might never get to meet the kid she is supposed to be a godmother for. Her eyes start to water and she shakes her head at Lori when she starts to get up to comfort her. "I don't know if I'll ever get to meet that little guy."

Lori stands up and places both of her hands on Lauris' shoulders. She holds them with a surprising amount of force and Lauris looks into Lori's blue eyes, surprised at her kind friend's sudden fierceness. And honestly, it just makes her even more attractive. "Listen to me. You're going to fight. You're going to learn as many skills as your smart brain can handle in the three days of training. You're going to have an ally or two, people who you don't necessarily have to trust but they'll help you get farther. You're going to fight and win those games. And then you're going to come home to me and you'll get back just in time to be here for when the little kid is born."

Lauris stares down at Lori, in awe of her faith in Lauris' ability to win the games. "Lori, I-"

The door slams open and several Peacekeepers step in, immediately making their way over to Lauris' friends. "Your time is up," one of them says harshly and grabs Harrion's arm and starts dragging him out of the room.

Another takes Lori's arm, being a bit gentler with her being pregnant. Lauris grabs on to Lori's hand, both of them holding on tightly to each other. "No, don't leave me!" Lauris shouts as Lori's hand is pulled out of hers. She jumps forward and punches the one taking Lori away, refusing to let her leave without telling her how she truly feels. Lauris gets backhanded to the ground by a third Peacekeeper and watches from the ground as her best friend get taken from the room. She clutches her hand to her chest, bones hurting from punching the Peacekeeper's armor. "Come back," she whispers and lets out a sob. "I love you, Lori."

Lauris lays on the floor, hearing muffled voices from the outside of the room. But she doesn't get up, too concerned that she never told Lori how she really felt. Her one chance of having affection returned to her and feeling love is gone, possibly forever. Well, maybe not forever. There's always that small chance Lauris will be able to return to District Three. And she can always make sure that Lori knows how she feels by telling her through the interview. Sure, she'll never know if Lori feels the way in return, but it's better than taking this secret to the grave.

Lauris sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes, feeling slightly better that she has this small plan. Her hands once again reach for a cigarette that isn't there and she lets out a sigh when her fingers grab at nothing. She's going to have to get past this dependence to stay sane before the games start or else she's going to be a wreck. Or maybe a sponsor will send her some. The thought of a sponsor sending her cigarettes causes Lauris to let out a small chuckle as she waits on the floor for someone else to come visit her.

The door opens and Lauris looks up to see her parents walking in, her mother Eren carrying her four-year-old brother Wayne. Lauris smiles at her younger brother but when she sees the looks on her parents' faces, she looks away and nervously starts biting her nails. A Peacekeeper also enters the room and stands near the door that remains open, probably a direct result of her punching a Peacekeeper. Well, her punishment could have been worse.

Her father Julien crouches down so that he is at eye level with her. Lauris spares a few glances at her father's brown eyes, trying not to see the disappointment there. "Lauris, what did you do?"

Lauris keeps biting her nails, staring at the ground in front of her and mumbles, "I punched a Peacekeeper."

"Why would you do that?" Eren asks in disbelief and Lauris glances up to see the blonde woman shaking her head at her. "You can't do things like that!"

Lauris gives a small shrug at this and her father takes her hands, pulling her up with him. Once standing, she looks at the man who is about the same height as her. He pulls her into a hug and Lauris returns it, always loving her father a bit more than her mother. She's been working in her father's repair shop for four years so how could she not be closer when she spends every day with him? "Lauris, you're brilliant and I believe you can win." He starts laughing and Lauris steps back to see what he's laughing about. "You know how you've always joked about how it's your job to wreak havoc and not fix things? Well now's your time to do that."

"Clearly she's already started to do that," Eden adds sarcastically but still gives Lauris a loving smile, only wanting to see the best for her daughter.

"One minute," the Peacekeeper says from near the door and Lauris is ready to start protesting this. How can they give her less time with her parents?

"They're doing it because you acted out," her father says quietly and takes her arm, making sure she doesn't punch this Peacekeeper.

"That's stupid," she replies right away, glaring at the Peacekeeper by the door but they don't react. She turns her attention back to her parents and younger brother, suddenly feeling scared that they're about to leave her. "I love you. All three of you. And I'm going to try my hardest to win."

"That's all we can ask you to do," her mother responds and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Wayne reaches out and Lauris gives him a quick hug. "I'll see you soon, little bug. I'm just going on a trip and I should be back in a few weeks." He smiles at this, still too young to fully understand what the Hunger Games are. Perhaps this will be the year he learns.

Lauris turns her attention to her father and gives him another hug, holding on to him tightly for possibly the last time. "Oh dad, I love you and please support the others if something goes wrong in the games."

"I'll try," he responds quietly and holds on to her.

Lauris stays in her father's embrace, never wanting to leave. "Father, I need you to do me a favor if I don't return."

"Anything."

Lauris steps back as she hears footsteps approaching the door. "Give Lori my job in the shop. Make sure her baby is cared for."

"Of course," Julien responds as the Peacekeepers enter the room and take her parents arms. As they start to be forced to leave the room, Julien gives her a sad smile. "I love you, Lauris. Remember that."

"I will," Lauris shouts after him as they're taken out of her sight. Lauris looks around the room, wanting to keep her mind off of leaving her family behind. But less than a minute passes before she hears someone entering.

"Risi, you can't leave me!" Hadlyn says through tears as she reaches out and latches on to Lauris' waist. Lauris returns the hug, not as tightly, still loving her older sister despite her attachment.

"You know I don't have a choice," Lauris tells her sister quietly, resting her chin on top of Hadlyn's head, something that usually annoys her shorter sister. But today, she doesn't give any protest to it.

"How am I supposed to do anything while you're gone, Risi? I can't even sleep at night without you near me," Hadlyn steps back but grabs Lauris' hands tightly, fingernails digging into her palms. Hadlyn is full of panic as she stares up at Lauris. "You have to come back. I won't survive if you don't! Promise me you'll come back!"

"I promise," Lauris answers quickly, not wanting to see her sister fall into a panic attack. Although she isn't sure how Hadlyn will get through watching the games and being apart for so long.

Hadlyn looks slightly relieved at this promise and releases Lauris' hands to reach up to the necklace with a small emerald pendant that she always wears, refusing to take it off even to shower. Lauris' eyes widen when her sister hands the necklace to her. "Take this with you. Now you have to come back to me so you can return the necklace!"

Hadlyn latches on to Lauris once more, sobbing against her and holding on to her jacket tightly. Lauris rubs her shoulder, wishing that right now Hadlyn could have realized that she needs the support since she's the one going into the games. But leave it to Hadlyn to keep putting pressure to do everything on Lauris and keep demanding almost impossible things.

When the Peacekeeper steps in to take Hadlyn away, Lauris almost feels a little bit of relief but she doesn't let it show. The Peacekeeper grabs Hadlyn's arm, trying to pull her away from Lauris but this simply makes her hold on tighter and start shouting. "No! You can't take Risi away from me!"

The Peacekeeper by the door steps over, taking Hadlyn's other arm and forcing her to let go. Lauris stares at her sobbing older sister, still screaming. "Risi you have to come back! Please, don't leave me!"

The door slams shut and Lauris can hear Hadlyn's screams for a few seconds as they become muffled until finally there is silence in the room. With the closing of the door, it was almost as if the Peacekeeper closed that part of Lauris' life. She'll still feel pressure to return home to Hadlyn and more importantly Lori and her future godchild.

But for the first time that Lauris can remember, things are going to be entirely about her.

* * *

 **Huge thank you to David12341, LokiThisIsMadness, and Golden Moon Huntress for Jarvis, Lauris, and Rosalina respectively. You all gave me great characters to write.**

 **This chapter was definitely the toughest one yet. Both Jarvis and Lauris are very complicated and I definitely had to write a bit more to make sure we really saw what they're like.**

 **So there's District Three, our first non-career District! What did you think? Who do you like better? If I wrote your character, how did I do?**

 **Also, I still have three openings for escorts! As you have seen so far, they will get a fairly significant part in this story. As of this chapter being posted, Districts Six, Ten, and Eleven are all still open and will remain open until we reach that Reaping! So some of those clearly have a while to go.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you in District Four!**


	8. District Four Reaping

**Chapter 4:**

 _District Four_

 _Stormy Gilmore, 18_

"Great job today," Stormy feels a pat on her shoulder as her mentor Nerissa sits next to her on the bench in the training room.

Stormy takes a moment to finish reading the sentence in her old beat up book discussing her Latin American culture. She's read this one numerous times to find something new in the book that she may have missed before. She never does, as the information was just an overview of her culture, but reading it still brings her some joy and curiosity to the books tucked away in the Capitol. She wipes the sweat from her forehead as she closes the book, keeping her finger held on her page. She smiles over at Nerissa, the young woman also sweaty from their intense training session today. "Well, it helps that you give me such crazy training days."

"I have to," Nerissa responds and glances down at Stormy's book. She holds it close to her, feeling protective of her culture. Nerissa smiles at Stormy before continuing, seemingly not bothered by Stormy's action. "We can't let your training slip now that we know you'll be volunteering this year."

Stormy gives Nerissa a small smile at this, still not quite believing that she was selected as Four's female volunteer this year. She probably wouldn't have reached this point, despite her dedication to training, without Nerissa offering to be her personal trainer two years ago. The young victor saw her potential when everyone kept missing it and while Stormy was hesitant to let someone else have control of her training, she thrived under Nerissa's confidence in her. And now here they are, two years later, still training but they've achieved their goal of getting Stormy chosen as volunteer.

Before Stormy can respond, soft footsteps approach where they sit. Stormy looks away from Nerissa to see Iona walking towards them, face solemn but the leader of the training center still smiles at them. Stormy sits up straighter and places the book on the bench next to her, knowing that the older victor must have something important to tell her if she has not simply called her to her office. "Hello Stormy. I see Nerissa is still training hard with you."

Stormy once again wipes away the sweat from her forehead but doesn't feel self-conscious about Iona's comment. It is proof to the victor that selecting Stormy as the volunteer is the right choice for Four. "I can't stop now when it matters the most."

Iona's lips turn up slightly at this statement before her face once again becomes solemn, starting to raise Stormy's concern. The victor studies Stormy's face, seemingly assessing her for a moment before speaking up. "Will you please come with me to my office? Nerissa, you too."

Iona's tone has Stormy immediately questioning what the victor could be wanting to discuss with her. She stands up and grabs her book before starting to follow Iona towards her office, mind racing with the worst thoughts. Did they change their mind about Stormy being the volunteer? She couldn't fall second for the fourth year in a row. Not when it was her last chance at volunteering and she had to win. She needs this opportunity to not let down her mother's final wishes. And if she wins, she might finally be able to learn more about her culture by gaining access to the Capitol's libraries.

Deep in thought as they enter Iona's office, Stormy bites her lip as Iona motions to the chair in front of her desk. Stormy takes this seat, watching Iona move to the opposite side of the desk. Nerissa sits on the edge of the desk, face showing that she might have some inkling about what this conversation is about.

"So," Iona begins and folds her hands on the desk in front of her. Stormy sits very still, trying to see any change in Iona's facial expression that indicates that she is no longer the volunteer. "You may have noticed that Four does not have as many victors as One or Two."

Stormy stares at Iona, no clue where this conversation is going. "Of course. Those two Districts have always had more funding than us. But them having more victors hasn't stopped us from training."

Iona gives her a painful smile at this. "But it might." The older victor waits her words to sink in and Stormy stares at her, not wanting to believe that they might stop the training program that she has been part of for years. "It's more that the others think we aren't qualified enough to keep a training center. We don't have as many victors in recent years to back up our training."

This news is shocking to Stormy as there had been no signs that they might close down the center. She thinks back to the years of training and how it allowed for her to learn who she is. She can't let others not get that opportunity. Stormy clenches her hands around her book and nods at Iona, "So what do I need to do?"

Nerissa chuckles at this and Stormy glances up to see her smiling at Iona. "I told you she wouldn't let this bother her."

"Yes, yes, you did," Iona responds and shakes her head at the younger victor, smiling a little. She returns her attention to Stormy, becoming serious once more. "What we need you to do is to make sure that District Four has a victor this year. It's critical that we bring home a victor in the next couple of years and I believe you are fierce enough to accomplish this. It's one of the many reasons we chose you to volunteer this year."

Stormy's confidence is built up once again at this statement, feeling pride that she can be the one to return Four to its glory by winning. She will be the one to make sure little girls like she was years ago can continue to train and become fierce and confident women, even if they don't end up volunteering. And once she has kept the training center alive, then she will find a way to learn more about her heritage. "I won't let you down, Iona."

"Good," Iona says and nods her head approvingly at Stormy. And Stormy means what she told Iona. Even before this, she was going to do everything she could to win the games. It's what she's trained for years to do. And now, she'll add saving the training center to her list of reasons to fight harder and won't let it bring her down. "Now, I know you have been training with Nerissa for the past couple of years but she will not be your mentor in the games." Iona holds up a hand as Stormy is ready to start protesting this. Who else could mentor her better than the victor she's been personally training with? "I know what you're thinking. I'm going to mentor you to make sure that we have someone in the Capitol with years of experience and the best knowledge about gaining sponsors."

Stormy lets out a small sigh at this but nods her head at Iona. She was looking forward to going to the Capitol with Nerissa but if she had to choose any other victor, it would be Iona. There's a reason she runs the training center and that's because of her vast knowledge about the games. She clutches her book to her chest as she stands up, the two victors watching her. "Very well. If there is nothing else you would like to discuss with me, I would like to head home now and shower after training all day."

Iona's eyes flicker to the book Stormy holds and she stands up. "Wait just a moment," she says quietly before walking over to the vast bookcase on the left wall of her office. Stormy watches as Iona skims over the books, many of them with worn covers. She finally selects one and returns to her desk, holding out the book for Stormy to take. Her eyes light up in excitement when she sees the title. "Read this. I do want it back but for the time being, have it and we'll discuss what you think on the train ride."

Stormy takes the book and holds it close to her with her own worn book before smiling appreciatively at the older victor. Stormy might not share the same blonde hair and green eyes that the two victors have along with so many others in Four but she's proud to be different. "Thank you," she responds quietly before turning to leave the office.

Once she has shut the door behind her, she takes a moment to run a finger over the gold embossed title 'A Brief History of Hispanic Culture in Panem'. She starts reading it as she begins the walk home, too impatient to wait until she is home to start. Because when she reads about her heritage, she feels like she belongs, unlike in Four where her mixed heritage has left her standing out from the others.

But soon she'll show the others how capable she is when she wins the games and then they'll all be wanting to talk to the person who saved Four's status as a career District. And most importantly, she'll be able to keep finding new books like the one she holds now.

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, 18_

Waves crash against Velmour's feet as he lays back on the sand, letting the water cool him down while the sun warms his face. He closes his eyes as his father joins him on the sand, appreciating the brief moment of rest. "Eight years ago I never thought I would say this but I'm actually going to miss Four when I go to the games."

Velmour's father James is silent for a minute and Velmour is content with listening to the sound of waves crashing and birds calling out from above. It's nothing like sitting in the forest and hearing the leaves blow in the wind, but it's still great. The silence is comfortable, like every time he's with his family. "How are you feeling right now? That is a lot of pressure Iona is placing on you."

Velmour tries to give a shrug at this, struggling to do so while lying down. He grins over in the direction of his father, keeping his eyes shut against the harsh afternoon sun. "I feel great. I've been training for years and they picked me to volunteer. I was already planning on winning so Iona telling me that Four needs a victor didn't change my plans at all."

Velmour feels his father place his hand on his shoulder and opens his eyes to see his father smiling down at him. "I'm proud of you. Truly. You know, so many years ago we put you and your siblings into training simply for the inevitable when someone was reaped. But you put all of your effort into it and now you're going to show Panem what District Four is capable of. That's more than I ever imagined."

Velmour sits up so that he can better look at his father without the sun blinding him. There is no lie on James' face and he truly is proud of Velmour. He starts grinning at this, "Well how could I not love training? I'm in the best shape of my life and I love it. And competing in the games is the ultimate test of how well I've trained."

James continues to smile at him and stands up, brushing some of the sand off of him. Once he realizes it's useless trying to get the sand off of him, something Velmour accepted years ago, he holds out a hand and Velmour takes it. James helps Velmour up and gives him a couple pats on the back. "Well son, you can't stop training yet. We took a break so time to get back to work."

Velmour takes a moment to stretch out his legs and rolls his shoulders before smirking at his father. "I bet I can beat you back home."

"You're on," James responds with a laugh, always one to accept Velmour's challenges. His father always tries to help Velmour to find new ways to train and these challenges are one of the best ways. James takes off, a second before Velmour and he follows closely to his father, focusing on his breathing and taking long strides to pass his father. Their house isn't close to their current spot but it is located on the beach, allowing them to run along the water and not be worried about running into people. With it being early afternoon, most people are at work or school, not training on the beach.

The sand makes Velmour's feet heavy as he runs, but he fights against the pull. Today will be the day he finally beats his father in a race. After a minute of running, as he lungs start working harder to keep up and sweat drips down his face, he can see their house in the distance. But his father is still a few steps ahead.

A few kids run in front of them to get to the water, causing James to have to dodge them, momentarily slowing down to avoid colliding with them. Velmour takes this moment to push his legs harder, laughing in victory as he passes him. There's no way his father will beat him now.

And sure enough, in a few seconds they reach their house, slowing down once they reach the path leading up from the beach. Velmour wipes the sweat from his forehead as he turns towards his father, grinning at his accomplishment. James takes a few deep breaths and shakes his head at Velmour while smiling. He gives his son a pat on the shoulder, once again looking proud. "Well son, you finally beat me. I suppose you really are ready to volunteer."

"I was ready to volunteer before I beat you," Velmour responds lightheartedly, earning a laugh from his father as they both catch their breath. "But you have an unfair advantage with your longer legs."

James ruffles Velmour's hair at this, laughing as he starts walking towards the door. "Hey, not my fault you took after your mother and aren't as tall as I am."

"Hey Velmour!" They both turn towards the beach at the calling of his name. Velmour sees his cousin who is also his best friend approaching. He waves at the boy who starts jogging over to them. "Hey man, I came over to see if you want to do some late night training with me and the boys."

"Tonight?" Velmour asks his cousin Trident before turning towards his father, knowing that he had already made plans to spend the evening with his family. His father gives him a nod of understanding, letting him make the decision for himself on what he does later. Velmour turns back to Trident, giving him a small shrug before answering. "Sorry, I can't. I already promised my family that we could spend tonight together and I'm not going to back out of that." Velmour can see the look of disappointment on Trident's face and flashes him a smile. "Tomorrow. We can train all day tomorrow."

Trident grins at this and gives Velmour a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan," he answers as he starts walking backwards towards the beach. He gives James a nod, "It was good to see you, Uncle James."

"You as well. Tell your parents we said hello," James responds as Trident turns away and starts jogging off towards where Velmour can see their other friends waiting. He watches his cousin for a few seconds before his father clears his throat and he turns to look at James. "You could have gone with them."

Velmour sticks his hands in the pockets of his running shorts, finding sand inside of them from earlier. He shrugs at his father and smiles at him. "Not really. I promised that I would spend tonight with the family and I'm not going back out of that promise. The games are too close for me to lose any time spent with you. I know I can win but there's no guarantees."

James takes a moment before he smiles at this statement. He places a hand on Velmour's shoulder and gives it a squeeze before gently pushing him towards the house. "Very well. Let's go see what sort of trouble your siblings have caused your mother while we've been gone."

* * *

 _Faye Crimson, Escort for District Four_

Faye takes a moment to fan herself with her red feathered fan before snapping it shut. It always hot in District Four but today is just unbearable and she refuses to be sweating in front of Panem. She sets her fan on her seat as she stands up, checking that her hair is still twirled and tightly in place on top of her head. A brief glance at the screens around the stage shows that her crimson fringe has not shown signs of sweat.

She turns her attention to the tanned crowd, grinning now that she knows that her appearance is still impeccable. Her crimson leather heels are loud on the stage, almost covering up the sound of the ocean crashing nearby. Faye reaches the microphone and places her hands on her hips, taking a moment to stare out at the crowd of hopeful children. They might not be as fit as One or Two, but Faye can't really complain about her placement. "Hello dears, I am so excited to be back in Four! Now you sure have given us a nice day for a Reaping and I'm not used to this heat!" Some in the crowd chuckle at this as Faye start wishing that she hadn't left her fan on her seat. "Now I know you're probably all waiting for me to pick our tributes and I can't wait to see who will be our tributes this year. So let's get started! Ladies first."

Faye can hear some murmuring in the crowd as she approaches the large glass ball and she starts to worry that this is going to be a year when the volunteers aren't great. She pauses for a moment before placing a pale hand in the bowl, wishing she could pick an older tribute in case there isn't a volunteer. Her long red nails swirl around the papers for a few seconds before she selects a piece and slowly walks back to the microphone.

She struggles for a moment with her nails to open the piece of paper and before reading the name aloud, she takes a moment to silently hope for a good tribute. _Please let there be a good volunteer this year so I can get moved to One or Two._ "The female tribute is Delphine Felix!"

A girl steps forward from among the seventeen-year-olds, looking as if she has trained so Faye supposes she will do if there isn't a volunteer. Her golden blonde hair shines in the sun and Faye is sure the girl will have green eyes, like so many of the people in Four. As the girl passes the section of oldest girls, she looks around hesitantly and Faye starts to smirk. Someone will be volunteering today. "Come on, we do have a schedule to keep," Faye fights to roll her eyes as she encourages the girl to pick up her pace. A wave from Faye has her moving quickly and Faye places her hands on her hips as she watches her walk up the stairs to the stage. She gives her a smile, wanting to give Panem the illusion that she cares about this girl as she stops by the microphone. Her attention returns to the crowd and she clasps her hands in front of her. "Very well. Do we have any volunteers?"

Faye watches the section at the front and when she sees rustling as a girl steps forward, she can't help but feel relieved that Four has not let her down so far. "I volunteer as tribute!" The girl calls out, her sweet voice contrasting with the look in her eyes that are surprisingly brown, not green. Faye raises a single eyebrow at the girl who is clearly part of the rare group in Four that has dark brown hair. Other than the hair color, she shares that tan that everyone seems to have here and definitely shows the signs of training for years. She appears well put together with her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, but how can she stand wearing a black pant suit in this heat?

The volunteer quickly reaches the stage and Faye has decided that she will be a good bet this year. She approaches the girl and takes her hand, dragging her over to the microphone. "And what is your name?"

The girl makes a big show out of pulling her hand away, causing Faye's smile to falter slightly. But she keeps grinning as the girl leans to the microphone. "Stormy Gilmore."

Faye points with a long nail for where the girl can stand and returns her attention to the crowd. "Let us all give some applause for Stormy, our volunteer!" Faye lightly claps her hands a couple times as the crowd responds to her, giving cheers for their trained volunteer. Faye waits for the crowd to fall silent before feeling her heart race in excitement that she gets to pick the male tribute. Now that she knows she has at least one trained tribute, she can start to enjoy the Reaping. Well, as much as she can with this terrible heat. "And now, let's pick the boy."

With a few quick steps, Faye has reached the other glass bowl. She sticks a hand in quickly, not giving as much thought this time as to which boy might be on the slip of paper. Faye snatches up one of the first pieces of paper she touches and makes her way back to the microphone. Her longs nails slip under the adhesive keeping the slip together and she opens the paper, clearly her throat before reading the name. "Nereus Zeno!"

This time, the chosen tribute steps out from among the fourteen-year-olds. Faye purses her lips at the age, but watches the front of the section, anxious to see if there will be a volunteer. The young boy makes his way to the stage quickly, looking slightly unsure about this whole thing. Faye beckons him to the stage, digging her nails into his shoulder when she reaches her. "Okay are there any volunteers for Nereus?"

A few seconds pass, seeming like an eternity for Faye before a confident voice calls out her favorite words. "I volunteer as tribute!" The boy steps out of the front of the crowd, casual grin on his face showing off a brilliant white smile that could rival those created in the Capitol. His hands are tucked into his black pants, causing his tanned arms to flex as they are on full display from the short sleeved white shirt he wears. He looks just like a career Faye would want from Four, confident and handsome.

Once he has reached the stage, Faye waves him towards her. "And your name is?"

"Velmour Christian," the boy responds confidently, flashing another smile out towards the cameras. "And I am honored to be representing District Four in the games!"

Faye doesn't need to tell the crowd to give applause for him after that comment and he waves out to them as they cheer for him. Even out here in Four, the District still loves to see someone who has that blind pride for their home. Faye can't help but glance in the cameras to see how Stormy is reacting to the cheering for her District partner and ultimately her opponent. The girl is staring straight ahead, keeping the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. But her eyes show a hint of something else.

As the crowd quiets down, Faye knows she has two good tributes this year. Between the confident Velmour who will get the attention of the crowds and the seemingly calculating Stormy, perhaps Four will gain another victor this year. "Alright, that concludes the Reaping! These two have a big journey ahead of them and we must leave Four. Let's hear it one last time for our tributes, Stormy Gilmore and Velmour Christian!"

* * *

 _Stormy Gilmore, 18_

The Peacekeepers shut the door behind her, leaving her alone in the elegant room inside the Justice Building. She lets the smile drop from her face that she has been keeping up ever since she called out those four words she's been wanting to say for years. A single tear slips down her cheek and Stormy wipes it away as she walks towards the couch sitting in the center of the room. She's done it. She's finally volunteered for the games.

Stormy settles on to the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest as she stares at the door, waiting to see who would enter. Years of coming in second have her feeling that someone might enter and tell her there's been a mistake, despite her sitting in the goodbye room. But she won't come in second place again, not when that means dying.

The door handles wobbles, drawing Stormy's attention as two figures step in. Stormy watches carefully as her father Brooks and step-mom Bay approach her. Brooks is grinning at his daughter, holding out his hand to give her a fist bump as if they were buddies from training. "Look at you, finally getting to be the volunteer!" Stormy stays still and a few seconds pass before Brooks realizes that she won't return the gesture. He drops his fist and Bay latches on to his other arm, staring at Stormy in disdain. Brooks keeps cool, still grinning at Stormy. "Well, you've totally got this. They might as well be calling you victor now."

Stormy stares up at her father, a fully Hispanic man, and feels some resentment towards him. Even now as she faces death, he still won't return to the role of the loving father that she so desperately wants. And he will always fit in with the Hispanic community, something she has never experienced due to her mixed heritage. "Are you not worried at all?"

"Why should I be worried about you?" Brooks asks and laughs a little at this. "Come on, Stormy, you've been training for years! You'll have no problem killing the others."

"There are 22 kids in the arena and only one will make it out," Stormy desperately tries to pull out some sort of fatherly concern from him. She wraps her arms around her legs, holding on to the small charm bracelet on her wrist. "There will be other trained tributes. Probably better trained than I am with their better training centers. And that doesn't worry you at all?"

"Come on, Brooks," Bay says in a whiney voice and Brooks turns to his wife, giving her the concern he won't show Stormy. "She clearly doesn't care that we're here so let's go."

Brooks turns his attention back to Stormy, face showing some confliction and she stares at him, hoping that he might not listen to the wretched woman that is so clearly using him for his wealth yet he is oblivious to her greed. But after a few seconds, he pats Stormy's shoulder and grins at her, much to Stormy's disappointment. "You've got this, kiddo." He turns and starts walking towards the door, Bay still holding on to his arm and sneering at Stormy. Stormy returns the glare to the woman she wishes wasn't part of her family. Bay looks cheerful as she turns to face the door, probably hoping that Stormy will die in the games so she can have Brooks and his wealth all to herself. Brooks calls over his shoulder at her as they approach the door, "Best of luck and I'll see you in a few weeks!"

Stormy lets out a sigh as the door shuts behind her father, longingly thinking back to when her family had been whole and actually felt like a family. Brooks just can't stop trying to be her best friend ever since she turned eighteen a few months ago, despite that being the opposite of what Stormy needed. Stormy realizes that her odds of winning aren't great, but no doubt better than most of the tributes. When she had found out she would be volunteering, she wanted to appreciate every moment she had with her father before she left, in case she didn't return. But he never saw that.

She turns her attention to the charm bracelet around her wrist, resting her chin on her knees as sadness at what she's lost over the years fills her. She stares at the little charms, some of them she had bought after saving up her allowance for months while Brooks bought some of the rest. Only one charm was bought by her mother and it's her favorite. Stormy holds on to the little storm cloud, smiling as she recalls how her mother had bought it so that she would always have Stormy with her.

Stormy closes her eyes, wishing that she could change the past. "Oh mom, I wish you were here to see what I've accomplished," Stormy whispers out loud, knowing no one else will be entering the room and hearing her. "But I will show you how hard I've trained and I'm going to win for you."

Stormy opens her eyes, releasing the bracelet and putting her feet down on the ground. She bites her lip as she mulls over things. Now is not the time to be longing for the past. She needs to make sure she has a future where she'll be able to do that. And that means using every little thing she learned in training to fight and win.

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, 18_

The room is silent only for a minute after Velmour enters, something that doesn't surprise him. His family knew he was volunteering today and probably were waiting to enter right away. Velmour grins from the couch when he sees his parents enter but his smile falters slightly when he sees his siblings aren't with them. "Where are Marcus and Valerie?"

James places a hand on Melanie's back, guiding his mother towards the couch. "I imagine they got caught up in the crowd. I wanted to wait but I didn't want your mother standing for so long." Velmour watches happily as his father smiles down at his mother, placing a hand on her large stomach.

"I understand," Velmour answers, watching how much the two love each other and hoping that someday he'll have a marriage like that. His mother turns to smile at him and he hugs her close. "I can't wait to see this little one when I return as victor."

"I'm going to be counting down the days until our new addition to the family gets to see their victor brother," Melanie responds quietly as James sits down on the other side of Velmour.

James places his hand on Velmour's shoulder, bringing his attention away from his mother and the baby she carries. "Now son, make sure you don't forget any of your training."

"I won't, father," Velmour responds immediately, completely believing what he's telling his parents. He's loved every minute of training and won't forget anything, especially not when it matters the most. "I'm going to win this."

James smiles at this. "I know you will." He pauses and reaches into his pocket, becoming a little more serious. "Son, I want you to take this with you in the arena," he lets out a small sigh as he takes Velmour's wrist and puts on a simple gold bracelet that surprisingly fits him perfectly. When Velmour recognizes it as originally belonging to his grandfather Silvester, he stares up at his father who seems to have expected this reaction from Velmour. James holds on to his hand tightly, "Don't forget your family and where you're from."

James stares at Velmour for a few tense seconds, making sure Velmour understands the words his father cannot say. Words that would get their entire family killed instantly in the worst way possible. "I'll never forget that," Velmour says quietly after a few seconds have passed and James nods at this before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, son," James quietly answers right away. He holds on to Velmour tightly for a few more seconds before moving back, taking a good look at Velmour's face. James starts grinning at his son, making Velmour start smiling at the pride his father has for him. "Good luck and I can't wait to see you become a victor."

Velmour grabs one of his father's arms that still rest on his shoulders and gives it a small squeeze before letting go. "Of course, Dad. I'll see you soon," Velmour releases his father's arm and James stands up just before the door opens and reveals Peacekeepers. Velmour quickly turns to his mother and hugs her carefully, realizing they are about to leave. "I love you, Mom. Be careful bringing my little sibling into this world."

Melanie returns his hug and lets go when they hear footsteps approaching. A Peacekeeper carefully takes her arm and pulls her up, being gentle with the pregnant woman. She stares at Velmour as she is guided out of the room, smiling sadly at him. "I love you too, Velmour. And you be careful in the games so you can return to us."

"I will," Velmour answers confidently as he parents exit the room, taking one last good look at his parents. But he knows he'll see them again. He's trained so hard the past few years that he doesn't doubt his ability to win the games.

Velmour stares down at the bracelet on his wrist, knowing that he can't lose after all his family has done to keep him safe over the years. The door swings open and Velmour glances up, grinning when he sees his two siblings and his cousin. Trident pushes the younger two in, smirking over at Velmour. "Sorry we're late to the party, I had to go find these two in the crowd of every kid in the District."

Velmour laughs a little at this as his brother Marcus runs up to him, grinning as he reaches out to hug him. "I can't believe you really got to volunteer this year!" Marcus lets go of him and is practically bouncing on the couch in excitement next to Velmour as the other two approach them. "I really hope in three years I can volunteer like you did!"

"Well keep up your training and you will be able to do that," Velmour responds happily to the younger boy that is smiling at him. Velmour has always been willing to help Marcus with his training over the years and feels confident that his younger brother will be able to volunteer in a few years if he keeps working hard. His sister Valerie sits down carefully on the couch next to Velmour and he looks over at her, confused by her sad face. "What's wrong, Val?"

Valerie shakes her head at him, trying to smile for his sake but still looking disappointed in him. "You know I'm not a big fan of training for the games," Velmour starts frowning at this, knowing this is one of the only things that causes a conflict between the two. Valerie seems to notice this and hugs him tightly. "But I am proud of the hard work you've put in over the years. Just make sure you keep working hard so you can come back to all of us and meet the little baby."

Velmour lets out a small chuckle at this, feeling happy to have his siblings with him. "Oh you know I will win and return to everyone," Velmour smiles at his sister as she lets go, turning his attention over to his cousin Trident. "Thanks for taking care of them and getting them here. I'm sure my parents also appreciate it."

"No problem, cousin," Trident answers, crossing his arms as he sits on the arm of the couch. He gives Velmour a lazy smile as he looks down at him. "Good luck in that arena. If anyone can win, it's going to be you."

"Thanks man," Velmour responds, grinning at the confidence his family has in him. He leans back and stretches his arms above his head, his muscles starting to feel tense from sitting in here. "Just make sure to train with these two while I'm gone. We can't have Marcus slacking on his training just because I'm off winning the games."

Trident laughs loudly at this and Velmour turns to see Marcus pouting a little at this. "Don't worry," Trident says around laughter, "We're going to work so hard to the point where Marcus is going to fall asleep standing up!"

"Not fair!" Marcus yells out as Velmour and Trident laugh at him, even Valerie letting out a small chuckle at Marcus' reaction to Trident's training plan.

The door opens as they're still laughing and the Peacekeepers enter, not being as gentle this time around as they start to grab the arms of his family. Velour is still grinning a little as they leave, his good mood not ruined by them having to leave. "Oh I love you guys. See you soon!"

They all wave back at him, giving him some form of goodbye as they exit the room. Once the door is shut, Velmour is still smiling a little at how close his family is. He glances back at his grandfather's bracelet, knowing that his family will continue being his reason to fight as hard as he can and make it home to Four alive.

* * *

 **Here we go, the District Four reaping! Big thanks to IVolunteerAsAuthor and BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver for Stormy and Velmour respectively and LordShiro for Faye! Once again, I had a lot of fun with these two and getting to write different careers compared to One and Two so thanks for sending them in to me! These two still have a bunch to be revealed about them so I'm looking forward to future chapters with them.**

 **Apologies for this chapter taking longer but my last semester now having started, I'm going to be a lot busier. I will get updates out every 1-2 weeks though so if two weeks have passed without an update, feel free to start bothering me and tell me to start writing!**

 **Escorts! I still have openings for Districts 6 and 11! Please consider submitting one if you haven't already submitted an escort as I will take one escort per person!**

 **People who submitted tributes: please try to keep up with reviewing each chapter. It's the best way for me to know that you are actively reading the story. If I don't think you're reading, it will probably change your tributes chances of winning. That being said, I'm a chill person and if you send me a PM saying that it will take you a little longer to get around to reading, I won't make plans to kill your tribute in a terrible way.**

 **So chapter questions! What did you think? Who did you like better? If I wrote your tribute or escort, how did I do?**

 **Next up is District Five! I will try to get the next one out this week as I will be out of town the following but just a heads up, the next one may take longer to get done. See you soon!**


	9. District Five Reaping

**Chapter 5:**

 _District Five_

 _Vida Edison, 16_

"Why won't it work?!" Vida slams her fists on the table, watching as some of the small parts start rolling across the table at the motion. She just can't figure out why her device isn't working and she cannot accept failure. Not when her graduating from university depends on this device working.

Vida takes a moment to sit on the stool at her work table, slowly counting up to ten and back down. Once she's calmed herself down, she starts searching the room for something that may give her an idea as to what her device is missing. Others around the room show varying levels of frustrations, but many have devices that are functioning at some level. She didn't expect anything else from the most brilliant students in Five and Vida belongs to this group.

So why isn't hers working right now?

Vida returns her attention towards the device that is sadly flashing a yellow light, signifying that she messed something up. As she stares at it, deep in thought, her hands absentmindedly move to her hair and twirl a small section as she tries to figure out what she did wrong. Her eyes catch a small indent in the side from her new angle and she nearly smacks her head when she realizes that one of the most critical pieces in her circuitry is the wrong type. "Vida, you're an idiot," she mumbles to herself and nearly hits herself for messing up so badly.

"Five minutes left," the instructor announces from the front of the room and Vida searches her workstation, confidence once again renewed now that she knows what the issue is.

But when she can't find the part, she curses and leaves the table, knowing she'll have to get it from someone else. No one will willingly give up a crucial piece for circuits but luckily, Vida is creative with getting things down.

Vida places her best smile on her face and starts walking over to Dario, the second youngest student in the class. He was smart enough to skip a couple years, but clearly not as smart as Vida who was able to skip five. As she approaches, he glances up from his device and Vida can see his eyebrows raise slightly at her approach before he straightens up and tries to casually lean against his table. "Vida. What have I done to earn the honor of you initiating a conversation?"

Vida flashes him a smile, pretending she has no idea what he's talking about. "Well, we're going to be graduating soon," she turns her attention to the table, eyes scanning for her part as she runs a hand on the edge. Her fingers brush against his arm and when she gives a quick glance at him, she can see his cheeks starting to flush. _Too easy._ She turns her body so that she's facing him, looking up at him and pretending to be innocent. "I just realized that I might never see you again and well…" Vida turns her eyes away from him and to the table, letting him think she's being nervous.

"Do you want to go get dinner to celebrate our graduation?" Dario asks all to eagerly as Vida spots the op-amp she needs in her circuit. "After the graduation and Reaping, of course," he adds quickly as Vida turns her eyes towards him, aware of the effect the striking blue color can have on people. And Dario's forehead is starting to show the faintest hint of sweat at this conversation.

"That sounds great," Vida keeps her gaze on Dario, making sure he's looking only at her as she slowly starts to reach across the table towards her part. But she doesn't even need to try with him, this is something he's wanted to happen for years. Her fingers slip around the part and she places her other hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiles at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Two minutes," Vida hears as she steps back from Dario, smirking a little as she keeps a tight fist around her part. She supposes she'll really have to go on a date with him but after it's over, she can just drop communication with him. It will be easy once they graduate and aren't in class together.

Vida slips onto her stool, opening her fist to look at the small op-amp that will power the circuit. It's such a tiny piece, no bigger than a fingernail, but so important to her career. Aware of the quickly approaching deadline, Vida removes the old op-amp and slides in the new one, connecting some new wires to the circuit. A brief moment of doubt crosses her mind as she flips the switch to power the device, everything riding on her knowing that this is what was wrong.

Green lights start flashing as her instructor calls out, "Times up! Step back from your stations." Vida sets down a few extra wires in her hands and takes a step back from her desk, crossing her arms behind her back as the instructor moves to her device. "Alright Vida, up first like always. What do you have for us?"

Vida brings her hands forward and cracks her knuckles, giving the man a winning smile. Her eyes flash over to the panel of the top CEO's in District Five, knowing she is about to impress them and hopefully get a job offer. "Well Dr. Varsillis, I have a device that will tell you how much nuclear, wind, and/or solar power can be generated at any given notice. Allow me to demonstrate," she steps forward and crouches so that she is face level with the device. "Now since we're inside a building, we obviously aren't getting any wind or solar energy and especially not nuclear. You can see that by the insignificant numbers on the screen. But if I do this," she pauses to blow on the device that instantly lights up and starts changing the numbers. "You can see how even the smallest amount of wind will give you power. And it's programed to give you outputs for all of the main power generators available currently."

Dr. Varsillis' face shows how impressed he is, something Vida isn't surprised to see. She knew this device was a challenge but if she was able to complete it, she would surpass everyone else. "Can you show us how the solar works? And how does the nuclear power work?"

"Well I can't quite show the nuclear right now since we would have a lot more important concerns if I could," Vida responds, earning a few laughs from the business people present. She flashes her smile over at them before returning her attention to her instructor, starting to wonder how many will give them job offers. "But there's a calorimeter include that measures the chemical reactions and can determine the power produced." Vida picks up the device and walks over to one of the windows and opens it a crack. Sunlight starts streaming in to the classroom. Vida couldn't have asked for a better day to show off this device. She hears her instructor walking over and waits for him to approach. "So you can see here that we aren't generating solar power inside, obviously," she sticks the device into the stream of sunlight, watching as the screen adjusts numbers, "And now we have the power reading."

Vida returns her attention to Dr. Varsillis, holding the device to her chest. She watches him write stuff onto his clipboard, starting to grow anxious about what he thinks. There's no reason why she shouldn't pass but she can't help the small concern. _One. Two. Three._ "Alright Vida," Dr. Varsillis finally looks up at her, interrupting her counting to keep calm. She flashes him her stellar smile, hoping that if all else fails, she can charm her way into passing. "Once again you have not disappointed me. The past four years have been great working with you and I am sad to say that you will be graduating and moving on to better things."

"Thank you, Dr. Varsillis," Vida responds coolly, holding her excitement inside. As her professor moves to evaluate her classmate, she allows herself a small smile of success. She's finally done it. Nothing will stop her now from getting her career going and completely changing the power technology in Five. Her eyes dart around the room, catching the proud grin from Dario. She fights the urge to roll her eyes as she looks away from him.

Well, maybe there's one small thing in her way. But that's only a temporary problem.

* * *

 _Jett Gatz, 18_

"It was another lovely party," Jett leans forward to give air kisses to Arian Colmer. Light and sound spills out from the elaborate open door behind them, the party still hours away from dying down. Arian keeps a hand on his arm when he steps back and Jett grins at her, hiding the small jealousy towards the wealth she wears on her. "You always know how to throw a great birthday party. What is this, your 25th birthday?"

Jett sees a faint blush form on the older woman's cheeks at the comment and she gives him a small wave off. Of course, everyone knows that Arian is pushing 60 but he can't tell this woman that the makeup she spends hundreds on each month doesn't completely hide her wrinkles. "Oh stop, Jett. You're just like your father, always eager to charm women," Arian looks over at Jett's closest friend next to him and shakes her finger at Fay. "You watch yourself, young lady. Don't let Jett charm you too much."

Fay laughs at this and takes Jett's arm as he feels the slightest bit of embarrassment that it may be obvious to the world the chemistry that he feels towards his friend but cannot give into. "Don't worry, Arian, I won't let him do that," Fay starts to tug Jett's arm and leading him away from the house, always the one to keep him on track and stop him from getting caught up in the lavishness of parties. "But we must be going. Jett really needs to get back to check on his father."

Arian's face shows disappointment at this, her wrinkles becoming more defined as she frowns. "Oh I wish your father could have come tonight. Send my love to him."

"I will," Jett says quickly as he takes a few steps back, letting Fay start to lead him away. "Very sudden stomach bug that he got today but he wishes he would have been able to attend. I'll give him your love," Jett turns around, taking a deep breath after speaking in one rush. He hates telling this lie but what choice does he have?

"Good night, children! I'll see you soon," Arian calls behind them as the pair start slowly making their way from the large building on the outskirts of the city. Jett glances over his shoulder to give her another grin as he waves goodbye.

Fay leads him towards the end of the driveway, preventing Jett from racing away to get back to his house. It is getting late and he's already pushing his arrival time to work. "Just a few more feet and then we'll be out of sight," Fay whispers to him as they pass through the dull glow from a street lamp.

Once they have turned the corner, Jett's shoulders sag and he lets out a sigh of relief. He loves the glitz of the parties and being around people but at times, it's difficult to keep up the lies. He gives Fay a small smile as they quicken their pace, now that they are out of sight of the party-goers. "Thank you for always helping me."

Fay gives a small shake of her head as they walk in silence for a few seconds. Jett glances at his watch, anxious to make sure he gets to work on time. He's pulled to a sudden stop and turns his attention to Fay. His older friend has her lips pursed as she stares at him and Jett has no clue what he did. "Jett, are you ever going to give it up?"

"Give up what?" Jett asks clueless and takes another glance at his watch. He still has a half hour before he needs to be in the mines but he'll be cutting it close. Fay gives a gesture around as he starts walking once more, taking them past one of the nicer houses in Five. "What, this lifestyle? No," he answers as he shakes his head, full of conviction at this thought.

"But don't you get tired of the lies?" Fay pushes on, keeping up with Jett's brisk pace. "Come on, you can't honestly enjoy spending time kissing Arian Colmer's shoes."

"I actually like Arian," Jett mutters as they turn down a new block, quickly approaching his home. From this distance, he can see the lights on the front porch of the old mansion. Only if you look very closely can you spot the cracking stone. "And I hate lying but this is all I've ever known." Jett pauses as a car drives past them, momentarily making it difficult to hear each other. "Besides, one of these days we'll end up finding something in the mines that isn't coal and get back our fortune."

Jett can see from the corner of his eye the look on Fay's face and she doesn't believe it. But she chooses to not to argue with Jett's belief. They continue on in silence for another block, Jett wrapped up in thoughts about work tonight. Someday the late hours mining for coal where no one else will is going to be worth it. But until that happens, there's nothing he can do but meet his father each night in the mines and put in hard work. He absentmindedly runs his fingers over the callouses that have started to form on his hands. Each morning his mother cared for them in an attempt to hide the work he does but she hasn't fully succeeded.

They come to a stop as they reach Fay's house a block away from Jett's. Unlike his family, Fay's actually has the money to keep the house pristine. But his friend will never mention this to him. She turns to him at the gate and gives him a small smile. "You know I'll help you no matter what. You're my best friend."

Jett grins at this and reaches out to hug her. "I don't know what I've done to deserve such a nice friend like you." As he steps back, he gives her a brief kiss on her cheek, still grinning at her. "Have a good night, Fay."

"You too, Jett," Fay responds with a smile. She puts a hand on the gate but lingers for a few seconds, glancing around before turning back to Jett. "Please be careful at work. There's a reason no one wants to work in the mines."

"I always try to be careful but some things are out of my control down there in the mines," Jett falls quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the risks involved in the job. But he starts grinning again at Fay, feeling confident that nothing will happen to him. "I'm not worried about it, father and I follow all of the safety precautions. Goodnight Fay," he waves at her as he starts walking backwards towards his house, waiting until Fay has entered her gate before turning around and picking up his pace. The smile still lingers on his face, even at the thought of spending long hours in the mine tonight. But what choice does he have when it's either work to have food on the table or destroy the image his family has built for several generations?

* * *

 _Bergundality Venetiality Muatamphere, Escort for District 5_

Staring out at the crowd of dirty and heavily clothed children – and not even good clothes like in District One – Bergundality can't help but let out a sigh in distaste. Ten years of being an escort and she is still stuck in District Five for her sixth year. The only good thing about this placement is being with Galen, possibly the most attractive of the young victors.

Well, maybe not as attractive as Emilio in District One but she'll get there eventually. If only Flannery would finally retire and let Chic move to District Two. Then she could finally be escort in the District she is perfect for.

Bergundality forces a smile on her face as she walks to the microphone, feeling disgust towards the clothes the crowd is wearing. At least in the Capitol, some of her friends will follow her belief that wearing less clothes is better for their health. "Hello everyone, I am happy to be back here in District Five," she forces out, keeping the grin on her face in hopes that the Seraphim might finally notice her dedication and move her to One. "I am Bergundality Venetiality Muatamphere, as you all know from me being here for my sixth year! Now, let's begin the Reaping and see which two children will fight to become District Five's next victor!"

Bergundality stares at the crowd for a few seconds, hoping they will cheer like they do in District One. When she is met with silence, she puts her hands on her nearly bare hips and purses her lips. "Very well, we'll start with the girls." She makes her way across the stage, her bare feet hurting against the cold floor of the stage. She spares a glance up at the cloudy sky, hoping that the forecasted rain will hold off long enough for her to get through the Reaping. The last thing she needs if for her light golden hair or carefully applied makeup to get ruined in the rain.

She stares at the glass bowl filled nearly to the brim with slips, knowing that so many children in this District must take out tesserae. District One isn't like this at all and she would love to have the honor of volunteers each year. With a small sigh, she reaches in the bowl and digs down halfway through the slips and grabs one after a few seconds of consideration. As she makes her way back to the microphone, she considers whose life will now be ruined by her selection. "Alright everyone, the female tribute for District Five this year is Vida Edison."

It doesn't take long for Bergundality to spot the chosen girl in the crowd as the section filled with sixteen-year-old girls has all turned to look at Vida. The girl's face shows shock for a brief second before flashing the crowd a brilliant smile and beginning to walk towards the stage. She holds her shoulders back as she walks towards the stage and Bergundality can't help but notice that this girl has a better fashion sense than most from Five, with her dark navy dress and well-fitted white blazer. But Bergundality obviously still has a better style than Vida.

Vida reaches the stairs to the stage, her heels sounding loudly in the silence of the District square. Bergundality hides a grimace as she feels a raindrop fall on her shoulders and fights the urge to hurry this Reaping along as Vida approaches her, holding out a hand to shake while continuing to give a brilliant smile. Up close, Bergundality has to strain to look up at the girl that towers over her with those white heels but she can see striking blue eyes. After shaking Vida's hand, Bergundality returns her attention to the microphone and discretely wipes her hand on her small pink skirt. "Very well, let us select the boy tribute," Bergundality continues, not bothering to ask for applause that she won't get from the crowd.

The escort makes her way to the other glass ball, quickening her pace when she feels a few more raindrops on her skin. This is not how she envisioned this Reaping going and she refuses to give the others something to make fun of her for, just like what happened to Rosalina earlier. So she quickly picks one of the first slips at the top of the bowl and quickly returns to the microphone, wasting no time in being dramatic with opening the slip. "And the male tribute this year is Jett Gatz."

Thankfully the crowd moves at the front of the children and reveals a boy staring up at the stage in shock. It takes a few seconds before he starts moving slowly towards the stage, much to Bergundality's annoyance because she is almost certain she can hear thunder approaching them and it is starting to sprinkle. The boy continues to display shock and looks around at the crowd in disbelief as he reaches the stage. As he approaches Bergundality, the clouds finally release the rain that they've been holding in and she starts shaking as the water starts pelting her bare skin. She looks at one of the screens around the square and can see that her makeup is still in place for now, but her hair is ruined. This is the worst Reaping she's ever experienced.

"Okay we have our two tributes!" Bergundality says quickly once Jett is near her, barely taking any time to notice his bizarre suit combination of white pants and jacket with a brown vest that screams wealth. "Vida Edison and Jett Gatz! Go ahead and shake hands!" Bergundality motions for them to shake hands, starting to take steps back on the stage as she watches the two interact. Once they release hands, she turns and motions for the peacekeepers to get them inside and she quickly enters the building, hoping to preserve some of her reputation as an escort.

* * *

 _Vida Edison, 16_

Vida tosses her soaked blazer on the back of the couch in the room the peacekeepers led her to before starting to pace, her mind already racing to figure out how she will win the games. She knows she has the capabilities to win and has to. She just got an amazing offer to work at Jacobian Med Tech and she will not let that chance get ruined by the games. Sure, she isn't the most physically fit or have training like the careers, but she is one of the smartest girls her age in District Five. She can outsmart the others and charm her way with the sponsors.

The door opens, breaking Vida out of her thoughts as she turns her attention to the only two people she cares about. Vida immediately approaches her older sister Zara and hugs her tightly, just now starting to realize that there are good odds that she might not see her best friend ever again. "Vida, I believe in you and I know you're smart enough to figure out how to win." Zara lets go and chuckles as Vida looks at the girl who she closely resembles. "Knowing you, you probably already have a plan to win."

This causes Vida to laugh and she puts an arm around her older sister who is also drenched from the rain shower pelting on the windows currently. "It's not complete and filled with details yet but I've definitely started thinking about it."

"Try to get Galen as your mentor," her father speaks up and Vida glances over at him as she rests her head on Zara's shoulder. He's watching his two girls carefully and Vida can't tell if there are tears on his face or if it's water dripping from his graying hair.

"Why?" Vida asks curiously, not quite sure why her father would tell her this but respecting his opinion like always. She personally would have picked Letha as she has the most experience being a mentor out of all of the victors in Five.

"Because he has more of a backbone than Letha and isn't afraid to suggest plans that are crazy and likely to get a bunch of other's killed," her father responds to her and Vida nods her head at this, seeing his point with Galen. "You're so cunning that you need someone like him as your mentor. And his games were only ten years ago so they're still somewhat fresh in his mind."

Vida takes a moment to think about this before smiling at her father. "You're very right. I'll definitely get Galen as my mentor." Vida pauses for a moment, mind still racing at the thought of going to the games. The talk of mentors reminds her that she has a fellow tribute going with her. "Do you two know anything about Jett?"

"His family is filthy rich," Zara speaks up right away and Vida tries glancing up at her face without moving her head. "He's always at the big parties and rubbing shoulders with the wealthiest of the District. He's not part of our crowd and has probably never worked an honest day in his life."

"Good, he won't be competition then," Vida murmurs quietly to herself and stares out the window at the thick sheets of rain falling. Her mind is continuing to race and form plans for what to do in the games and her family stays quiet.

Almost a minute passes in silence before Zara moves, reaching up to the one thing Zara would never share with Vida. "Please take this with you," Zara says quietly as she pulls the necklace off, struggling to do so with one hand as she refuses to let go of Vida. She puts it in Vida's hand and laughs lightly, "But I want that back in one piece once you're the victor."

This comment causes Vida to start laughing and she holds on to the necklace tightly as her father smiles sadly at his two girls. "When I come back, I'll buy you ten of these necklaces!"

"Deal," Zara responds as the door opens once more, revealing peacekeepers coming in to take them away. Zara gives Vida a quick hug before stepping back, smiling at her but her eyes show concern. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Be careful and don't let anyone outsmart you."

"I won't," Vida answers her sister as her father gives her a tight but short hug. "Don't worry, father, I'm already working on a great plan to win."

"I don't doubt that," he answers as a peacekeeper takes his arm and starts leading him out of the room. Vida watches him, seeing his sadness on his face and becoming even more determined to win. "Just don't trust anyone. I love you, Vida."

"I love you too, father. And Zara!" She shouts out just before the door closes behind her family. She turns to the couch, rubbing her arms for a bit of warmth as her rain-soaked clothes are starting to chill her. But she should start getting used to discomfort if she's going to be prepared for whatever arena the Gamemakers have created.

Vida settles down on the couch, prepared to use this time to continue planning. Perhaps she'll be able to get her future employers to sponsor her in the games. And she'll definitely need to find allies who are nearly as smart as her.

The door swings open and Vida looks up in surprise, not having expected any other visitors. But when she sees the man walking in, she nearly rolls her eyes. Dario races over to her, grabbing her hands and looking distraught about her being chosen. "Vida I can't believe this happened to you!" Vida pulls her hands away from him, not hiding her annoyance at him. She had been avoiding him ever since the final evaluation happened so she could get out of that promised date. His face shows disappointment at her action but Vida simply doesn't care. "You have to win these games. We still haven't gone on that promised date!"

"Dario, we will never be going on that promised date," Vida responds coolly, not caring that his face falls at this news. "It hasn't happened yet and it won't happen, even when I come back as the victor. Guards!" She yells towards the door and it swings open in a second, revealing a peacekeeper. "I'm done talking to him."

"I don't understand," Dario says in confusion as the peacekeeper enters the room and grabs his arm to take him away.

"Goodbye, Dario," Vida says to him as she watches him be taken away. "Thanks for helping me graduate." His face shows shock at discovering he was used but the door is shut before he can respond. Vida turns her attention back to her plan, slightly annoyed at being interrupted but not caring about Dario. She needs to focus on winning right now, not some boy that's in love with her.

* * *

 _Jett Gatz, 18_

Jett stares at the elaborate walls, not really noticing the paintings hanging as the shock at being chosen in the Reaping is still coursing through him. How did this happen to him? Sure, there was always the chance he would be picked as he had taken out tesserae each year, but so many other people had also done that for four or five family members, not two others. He had never once thought that he would be chosen.

Jett glances up when he hears the door squeak open, feeling a small moment of relief from his panic when he sees his parents entering the room. His mother's face is wet with tears as she approaches him, pulling him into a tight hug despite his clothes being soaked and hers dry somehow. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know," Jett whispers back as he holds on to her, watching his father enter the room. Despite his father's best efforts to maintain their image of wealth, Rigel's face shows the exhaustion from the late nights of work. Work they've both suffered through for several years but perhaps Jett can put an end to it. "I could get us actual wealth if I win."

Rigel shakes his head at this before wrapping his arms around both Jett and his mother. "I don't care about you getting us wealth. I care more about our family being all together so if there's one thing motivating you to win, make it us."

"And you can win, Jett," his mother whispers against his shoulder and Jett can feel her shake with tears. "I've taught you how to be resourceful over the years and you know how to talk to people."

The reality of going into the games starts to hit Jett and panic feels him. "But you can't win the games on simply knowing how to talk to people. I don't know how to fight anyone."

Jett feels him father step back before hands grab on to his shoulders, surprising Jett with how forceful he's being. "Jett, listen to me. You can win these games. Listen to your mother's advice. And you know how to use a pickaxe from working in the mines. That's something. And make sure you get good allies."

Jett finds himself nodding his head, wanting to believe what his father is telling him to do. "Okay," he whispers, still shocked at how his world has been completely shaken up in the last fifteen minutes. "I'll try to win."

"Don't just try. Make sure you win," his father answers as the door opens, causing his mother to latch on to Jett even tighter. Rigel glances at the approaching peacekeepers and quickly slips off the ring from his right hand, placing it in Jett's right before one of the peacekeepers grabs on to him. "You can win this, Jett. Remember what we told you!"

Jett's mother screams out as the other peacekeepers forces her away from Jett. "No, don't take him away from me!"

Jett can only stand there watching his parents be taken away, despair filling him at the thought of never seeing them again. "I'm going to try to win!" He shouts at them and then the door is shut, and he's left feeling unsure about if he will see them again. Jett collapse onto the couch, opening the hand with the gold ring his father gave him. He slips it on his finger without looking at the black stone, knowing his family's crest is engraved on it and it being the only luxury item they still own. He put his hands over his face, overwhelmed with everything happening. How was it only two days ago that he was partying with the upper class of the District? And now, he's facing his death.

The squeak of the door forces Jett to move his hands slightly so he can look up at the person entering the room. Fay's dripping water as she enters the room, saying nothing as she approaches Jett. He stands up at her nearing the couch, feeling so many conflicting emotions about seeing his best friend. She reaches out and he does the same, both of them holding on to each other. "Jett, I'm so afraid of what might happen to you," Fay whispers to him.

"I'm scared too," Jett admits to her, feeling a tear slip down his face. "I don't want to die but I don't know if I'm capable of winning."

"Make yourself someone capable of winning then," Fay encourages him and lets go of him so she can stare up at him. She wipes away the tear on his face and gives him a small smile. "You've always told me that you can make yourself into whatever you need. So make yourself into someone willing to fight and win the games. Use the training days. Make allies. Prepare yourself as best as possible."

The corners of Jett's mouth turn up, his attempt to smile at Fay's encouragement through the overwhelming despair of going to the games. "I will try to do that."

Fay gives him a smile and takes a step back from him, her face full of different emotions as she stares at him. "And please do try to make it back home. I don't know what I'll do without you."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, for the first time Jett is unsure what to say to Fay. He finally nods his head at her, "Goodbye, Fay. I'll see you again."

"I sure hope so," Fay responds as she continues walking towards the door. She pauses with her hand on the handle to take one last look at him. "Goodbye Jett."

Jett watches his best friend leave, a sinking feeling in his stomach that he won't ever see her again. He shakes his head, wishing he didn't feel this way. He needs to start changing his thinking or he really won't ever win.

"Okay, Jett, view this as another party where you need to come up with an elaborate lie," Jett mumbles to himself as he moves towards the window, watching the water droplets race down the glass pane. "Except instead of rich party boy, you must be a tribute who is willing to kill."

If only it was as simple as telling himself that was what he needs to do. But he reminds himself of Fay's words and knows he will have several days in the Capitol to prepare himself for the games. And he will have a mentor who can give him an excellent plan. Hopefully the mentors will be Letha and Galen like always, because those two seem to know what they're doing the best. And Jett is going to need all the help he can get to make sure he is the victor.

Jett jumps slightly in surprise when he hears the squeaking of the door and when he glances over his shoulder, he's pleasantly surprised by the visitor. He turns around fully and starts grinning, immediately slipping into his familiar role of a sophisticated upper class man. "Mr. Mayor, I was not expecting you."

Jett offers his hand to the balding man, shaking it enthusiastically as the mayor gives him a smile. "Ah my boy Jett, I had to stop by for a moment to say goodbye to you. It is such a shame that you were picked, especially in your last year!"

"Well, we both know that I can't control the Reaping," Jett responds and earns a small chuckle from the mayor. He always respected the man and had talked to him several times lately at parties, hoping to get a foot in the door to become an elected official someday. "But I will try my very best to make sure District Five has another victor."

"I sure hope so, Jett," the mayor gives him a solid pat on the shoulder before continuing, "I was very sorry when I heard your name called today. Every time we talked, I thought you showed such promise, especially coming from such a great family." The mayor glances at his watch before giving Jett a smile who is surprised by the mayor's praise. "Well, best of luck in the arena. And remember, you'll have District Five's support."

"Thank you, sir," Jett says quietly to him, feeling as though he just had the pressure of the entire District placed on him to win the games. The list of people counting on him to win keeps on growing and Jett doesn't quite know what to do about it. "I will try my hardest to win."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm just going to start by apologizing for how long it took to get this chapter out. Life got in the way and I've been so crazy busy the past few weeks that when I did have free time, I was too exhausted to write. But I have not given up on this story! I will keep on writing it, even if it takes a month to get the next update out so please don't give up on reading it!**

 **So thank you to misfit-right-in, TheDancerSG, and BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver for Vida, Jett, and Bergundality respectively! I hope I did them all justice and I had fun with them!**

 **I still have one escort spot open (District 11) and would love to have all of the spots filled. So if you haven't already submitted an escort, please consider sending one in!**

 **Next up is District Six! Hopefully I don't take as long with that one but if I do, please be patient and I will see you all soon!**


	10. Train Rides Part 1

**Chapter 6:**

 _Aura Roscoe, District One, Victor of the 140th Hunger Games_

"Well everyone, we're finally here and heading to the Capitol," Aura says with a smile as she looks around at the two tributes and Emilio. She certainly wasn't expected Emerald to be the male tribute but she still thinks One has a great shot at winning this year. "Since we're so close to the Capitol, we'll be there in a couple hours and spend the night at the Remake Center."

"And then bright and early, you get to have your hair ripped off and skin painted," Emilio adds as he pours himself a glass of wine and props his feet up on the table, earning a head shake of disapproval from Aura. "But for now, relax and enjoy the Capitol luxuries. I know I will."

Emerald starts taking food, giving Emilio a look of admiration, one that Aura hopes her friend didn't see. Emilio does not need his ego inflated even more. "So when will we start planning our strategies for the games? Obviously I got chosen as the volunteer late so I'm sure I missed out on plans with Beryl."

"There's no we," Beryl interrupts him, voice cold as she stares across the table at him. She crosses her arms and Aura watches as Emerald's face turns from confident to just confused. "I don't want to be allies with you or any of the other spoiled kids who had their mom and dad pay for them to train and want to get home to their perfect lives." Beryl turns to Aura, face hardened and she stands up. "Let's go somewhere else so we can discuss _my_ strategy."

Aura gives Beryl a nod, not approving exactly of her being so harsh to Em but she knows that you don't win the games by being nice. Beryl starts walking towards the back of the train and Aura follows after her, giving Emilio a shrug at her attitude. She knew Beryl was like this when they chose her as the volunteer. If it means less chance for her to get attached to allies and more chance for District One to have a victor, Aura will let Beryl keep it up. As Aura walks through the door, she can hear Emilio talk to Emerald, "Don't take it personal, Em. That's just how she's always been."

The door slides shut behind her and Aura gives Beryl a smile as she sees the girl sitting on the couch by the windows of the back of the train. She takes a seat next to her tribute, crossing her arms a bit and watching District One slip away from them. She lets out a small sigh at having to leave Rhodon behind and as she turns back to Beryl, she starts fiddling with her engagement ring. "So, how are you feeling now that you've finally volunteered?"

Beryl takes a moment and closes her eyes, peace momentarily shown on her face. "It feels great to be away from them. I've never had this freedom before." Beryl opens her eyes and returns her gaze to Aura, looking so full of energy. "I told off my parents when they came to say goodbye and it felt so good."

"I'm proud of you," Aura smiles at Beryl, really feeling proud of the girl she has trained for years. Beryl didn't open up to very many people but Aura was lucky to be one of those. She knew every time Beryl showed up to training with new bruises that it wasn't from training and often wished she could do something about it without being punished. "Well, they're behind you now and we need to focus on you becoming the victor. And are you sure you don't want to tell the careers you're joining them?"

Beryl shakes her head at this as she watches the passing scenery, the land turning more mountainous as they move farther away from the main city in District One and into the gem mining area bordering District Two. "No. I'm a terrible liar so it wouldn't work very well." She turns to Aura, a bit of a smile on her face and the mentor raises an eyebrow at what has Beryl grinning. "I'm still surprised you victors picked me as the volunteer despite knowing that I won't join the others."

Aura gives a shrug at this but in reality, it had taken a lot of convincing by her to get the others to select Beryl. "Sometimes we get so stuck in our ways that we don't see other options. You work better on your own. I can see how you will succeed by staying away from the others. Now is it possible that they may target you for not joining them? Yes, and they would be dumb to not recognize you as a threat. But that's why we did so much running."

Beryl nods her head in agreement at this. "Yes, I know I have to get away from them right away. Do you have any idea what the others are like?"

"No but don't be surprised when Two sends in absolutely ruthless tributes," Aura falls silent for a moment as she thinks about the victors in Two, aware that their training center always seems to be more ruthless despite having access to the same tools. Aura returns her attention to Beryl and starts grinning, causing the younger girl to give her a look of confusion. "Enough speculation on the others when we just have to wait. Now you still know what you're doing for the Capitol?"

"Of course," Beryl gives a nod at Aura, face full of determination. It's exactly that reason why she is sitting on the train and not at home in District One. "During the chariot ride I'll smile and wave, give them the usual District One mentality." Aura rolls her eyes at this and gets a small smile from Beryl. Aura doesn't hide that she hates winning by beauty to Beryl. "I know you hate it but it works. But in the interviews, I'll show them who I really am."

"And that is?" Aura asks, even though they both know the answer.

Beryl gives her a smirk, "A victor."

* * *

 _Zephyr Ondrej, District Two, Victor of the 132nd Hunger Games_

"Jory, can you please relax?" Zephyr lets out a sigh of annoyance at his partner, but struggles to keep the grin off of his face at Jory attempting to raise a toast. Sometimes that man is just too much to avoid getting caught up in his good mood.

"Come on, Zephyr, relax!" Jory gives his shoulder a nudge before passing him a glass of wine. Zephyr sets it down on the table and picks up water instead as Decima chuckles at the two. Coeus on the other hand simply watches them with his calculating gaze. And this is why Zephyr was glad he won that fight and got to have Coeus as his tribute. Coeus simply is more like his reserved self.

Decima takes a glass of wine from Jory, gives it a sniff before cringing and putting it on the table. She instead takes her glass of hot chocolate and holds it up. "Alright Jory, what would you like to toast to?"

Jory gives Zephyr a smirk at succeeding before raising his glass. He looks at the two tributes and Zephyr does the same, knowing District Two has strong tributes this year. "I would like to make a toast to our tributes," Jory begins and gives Decima and Coeus a grin, one that only Decima returns. Jory gives Zephyr a wink before continuing, causing him to shake his head. "Decima and Coeus, enjoy your time in the Capitol. You've trained hard over the years and have earned your place here as our volunteers. To District Two's next victor!"

"To Two's next victor," Zephyr joins in the others, not nearly as zealous as Decima or Jory. But the thought of seeing another victor for District Two fills him with pride.

Jory tips back his glass and downs it before almost slamming it on the table. He sits down and gives Decima a good stare. The girl surprisingly doesn't back away from his gaze, much to Zephyr's surprise. "Now Decima, be honest with us." Jory stares at her intently and Zephyr can see the girl start to get a little nervous. "Did you poison our original volunteer?"

Zephyr raises an eyebrow in surprise at this accusation and watches Decima stare down at her cup before giving a small shrug. "Yes," she says quietly before looking back up at Jory.

To Zephyr's surprise, Jory simple laughs loudly at this for a few seconds. He points a finger at her, the girl looking confused about what is happening but Zephyr simply shakes his head. "And that is the mentality that has kept District Two with the most living victors."

Coeus speaks up for the first time, voice quiet and making Zephyr struggle to hear him over Jory's laughter. "Why?"

"Why did I do it?" Decima questions and shrugs at him, standing up from the table to go to the dessert cart. She piles her plate with food before returning. "I couldn't afford to wait another year. I have the proper training. Why did you volunteer?"

"I know who your parents are and the training you have gotten. And I have my reasons," Coeus answers her and Zephyr can see the building competition between them. "I've also trained for years to volunteer."

"It doesn't matter why you volunteered," Zephyr stares at the two, seeing out of the corner of his eye Jory nod his head in agreement. "What matters is that you both are willing to fight and win the games. Now the worst thing you two can do is to start fighting with each other now. If you do that, you might as well let District One or Four take the title of victor right now."

Decima at least shows some humility at nearly getting into an argument with Coeus before they've even reached the Capitol. Coeus on the other hand, shows no emotion on his face. Zephyr runs a hand through his hair while shaking his head at them. The tributes they trained can kick ass but too often they end up being stubborn. When Jory speaks up, he's glad to have him as his fellow mentor rather than any of the other victors. "Zephyr is right and you won't hear me admit that to him very often. You two need to be a unified front for District Two. Once it is time, then you two can fight. Can you agree to that?"

"Of course, Jory," Decima answers right away, giving him a grin. "You know I'm dedicated to getting District Two a victor." She gives a smirk over at Coeus. "But I do intend on it being me."

Coeus ignores her threat against him and gives his attention to Zephyr. "I have always planned on becoming the victor for District Two," he says quiet, his voice deep and powerful despite his volume. He turns to Decima who is eating triple chocolate cookies but pauses at his gaze to sit up and look intimidating. "And when the time comes, I will fight you to be District Two's victor."

Decima holds her hand across the table to Coeus and Zephyr watches, waiting for them to shake hands. When Coeus takes Decima's, he smiles a little at the two tributes in front of them. The odds are looking good for District Two this year. "I will look forward to that fight and winning."

* * *

 _Matla Jarend, District Three, Victor of the 128th Hunger Games_

Matla purses her lips and folds her hands in front of her, staring at the two tributes sitting awkwardly at the table in front of her. Neither has taken any food as they glance between each other, Matla, and Electro standing beside her. But despite their nervousness around the two victors, there's something to them that Matla can't pinpoint. "Well don't just let the food go cold. Take some." When they don't make a move, Matla shakes her head a little and grabs a roll from in front of her, spreading a large lump of butter across it. Once the pair has seen her move, they start to slowly take food for themselves. "You don't need to be afraid of us. This guy here has to dress up as a princess at times when playing with his son."

Matla turns to look at her friend just in time to see a blush spread across Electro's cheeks at this as she hears a chuckle from Lauris. She turns back and sees the two smiling a bit at this comment, and she starts to feel confident that she can get these two to open up within an hour. "So I'm Dr. Matla Jarend as you probably know, but don't worry about the fancy title," she gives a casual wave at this, hating when a tribute thinks they need to call her Dr. "I won the games 21 years ago at the age of 15 by keeping a low profile and then shocking the remaining tributes, quite literally," Matla lets out a small chuckle at her pun and watches in amusement the surprise on Jarvis' face at her comment.

"And I'm Electro Helle," her fellow victor says quietly and finally takes a seat next to her. When he doesn't continue, Matla motions for him to give more information and he lets out a sigh. "And I was 18 when I won the 138th Games."

Matla looks between the two tributes, watching them carefully. Lauris is staring at her almost a little admiration but Jarvis is perplexing her with the emotion he is trying to hide in his eyes. But it's clear to her that Lauris will be the easier one to work with, especially since they have no idea why Jarvis volunteered. "So I'm thinking Electro will be Lauris' mentor and I will be Jarvis'. Any objections?" Matla waits a moment, Lauris is the first to shake her head no while Jarvis takes a minute to shake his head. "Good. Now tell us about yourself."

Lauris speaks up right away, never quite looking Matla in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time. "I don't know what exactly you want to know," she pauses and takes a piece of chocolate cake from the table, reaching past all of the fruit. "But I work at my father's repair shop despite having a tendency to break things. Umm, I punched a Peacekeeper when saying goodbye when they took away my pregnant friend Lori because I think I'm in love with her." Lauris gives a casual shrug at this and turns her attention to her cake, leaving Matla to raise an eyebrow curiously at the girl.

"So are you dating her?" Electro asks, finally starting to step up into the mentor role. This happens each year where Matla needs to guide the conversation at first before Electro starts to accept that he has to be actively involved.

Lauris shakes her head at this and Matla glances over at Jarvis, noticing that he looks conflicted about something Lauris said. She continues to be intrigued by the boy who volunteered and nods her head at him, causing him to sit up a bit in surprise at being acknowledged. "Alright, what about you Jarvis? I'm sure we're all curious about you and why you volunteered."

Jarvis takes a minute to answer, staring down at his plate of untouched food as a variety of emotions cross his face and Matla waits patiently for him to speak. "I don't know. I've grown up in a religious home as my father is a priest. Lately I've been-"

"So do you have a problem with me being bisexual then?" Lauris interrupts and silence falls throughout the train cabin, everyone shocked by the outburst. Lauris doesn't necessarily look angry but this girl did punch a Peacekeeper. So Matla prepares herself to jump up and potentially stop a fight.

Jarvis on the other hand is shocked at Lauris and starts muttering under his breathe. After a few seconds of silence, he finally answers, "I don't know. No… I guess it just makes me uncomfortable." He lets out a sigh and shakes his head at Lauris. "I've been raised to have a problem with it but lately I've found myself questioning everything I've been taught."

Matla still waits to see if she needs to stop a fight but eventually, Lauris gives a shrug at him. Matla lets out a sigh of relief at this because the last thing she needs is fighting tributes before they've even arrived at the Capitol. The next person to speak up surprises her, "So why did you volunteer?" Electro asks and everyone looks over at him, curious by him speaking up. And Matla will admit, she's been wondering the reason why he volunteered from the moment he stepped forward at the Reaping.

Jarvis opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and he closes it for a moment before turning his attention from Electro to Matla. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, I'm your mentor. You two can always come talk to us in private," Matla stands up and motions for Jarvis to follow her into the next train car. Once the door has shut behind them and they're alone in the hallway, she looks at the boy and watches a series of emotions pass across his face. But she stays silent and waits for him to speak when he's ready.

"I told my family that I volunteered to save that boy's life. Because it was the right thing to do…" Jarvis starts off quietly and Matla can see sadness in his eyes. "But that's not the reason I volunteered." He lets out a sigh and leans against the wall of the hallway. Matla tucks her hands in her pocket, unsure now if he even knew the boy who was chosen originally. "The truth is, for months I have been depressed. My entire view on life has changed and I don't know if what I've always been taught is right anymore. And I ruined a friendship, something I regret more than anything…" Jarvis pauses and looks at Matla, revealing a pain he holds inside. "I volunteered because I am suicidal but my faith fills me with too much guilt to end my life."

Matla stares at him in shock for a minute, trying to process everything that he just revealed to her. She can see him watching her, waiting to tell him that he's stupid for doing this. And she wants to be sad that her tribute will not win the games this year, but at the same time, he saved a twelve-year-old from almost certain death. And she's seen depression and thoughts of suicide in Electro, so how can she judge this boy for using the games as a way out? "Okay," she finally speaks up and Jarvis raises his eyebrows at this. "I won't try to convince you to fight and stay alive. I won't tell Lauris if you don't want her knowing but I will tell Electro. We always discuss things with our tributes. If this is what you want, then so be it." She pauses for another moment and crosses her arms, still trying to think through how to be a mentor to someone who is ready to die and doesn't want to win. "Now just tell me how you want to die and please tell me that it's with a bang," she continues, earning her first genuine smile from Jarvis.

* * *

 _Iona Lamonte, District Four, Victor of the 118th Hunger Games_

Iona watches her two tributes hesitantly, unsure if she should join in their celebrations. Delmar hands her a glass of wine and joins her on the couch, also observing the two as they sample the huge selection of food offered to them. Velmour has taken to sampling everything and giving his opinion on everything, his excitement about volunteering clear as the sunny day they're currently experiencing. Stormy watches quietly, sampling a few of the items and giving Velmour some comments, but Iona can tell that the girl is keeping her cool in the face of the games. "How long are you going to let them have fun before you get back to training them?"

Iona gives a small smile to Delmar and glances over at him, seeing in his eyes that he doesn't want to be here but is determined to keep his promise to her. "I hope they keep having fun every day until the games have started. At least one of them won't make it out and they need to make every day count." She pauses and sips her wine, taking a moment to enjoy the Capitol peach wine that she simply can't get in Four. She turns her attention back to the two, chuckling a little as Stormy moves the entire platter of potato salad in front of her. "Be careful with those carbs before the games. We can't have you two not even able to run to the cornucopia," Iona teases and earns a laugh from Stormy. She waves at the two before patting the couch, waiting for the two to join her and Delmar.

"What's up?" Stormy asks as she sits in the arm chair adjacent to Iona and folds her legs up, setting a smaller plate of potato salad on her legs. Velmour sits on the opposite side of Delmar on the couch, watching Iona curiously.

"Well, I just want to say two things before you two can go back to enjoying the Capitol luxuries," Iona begins and takes another sip of her wine, feeling a little terrible as she sees that the two are listening to every word careful. She couldn't have picked two tributes more determined to win the games for Four. Her only worry is that she won't be able to even bring one home. "First, enjoy every moment you have from now until the moment the gong rings. The reality is that only one of you can be the victor. And I want you both to be aware that I have the utmost respect for both of you that you are risking your life to bring a victory to Four."

"I won't let you down," Velmour speaks up right away and Stormy nods her head in agreement. Iona forces a smile at them, momentarily not knowing what to say to them.

Stormy watches her expectantly, the girl having faith in Iona as her mentor and personal trainer for the past year. Faith that Iona only hopes she won't break by failing to keep her alive. "What's the second thing?"

Iona looks carefully at both of them, wondering what their answers will be to her next statement. She thinks they'll agree but at the same time, these two didn't earn their spots as volunteers by letting someone else beat them. "Promise me that you two will stick together in the career alliance. I'm sure that Thetis and Kat have given their best trainees this year and they will do everything to win. If you're competing from the start against each other, you're going to lose Four's chance of winning and we can't afford to let that happen."

The only sounds in the cabin are the train as the two tributes take in this knowledge. Iona glances over at Delmar and can see that he is uncomfortable about this conversation and Iona can only hope that he isn't thinking right now that he will lose another tribute. Iona reaches over and takes his hand for a moment, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement before Velmour clears his throat.

"Let's make an agreement right now," Velmour leans forward and holds out his hand to Stormy who simply watches him, making no move to shake his hand before knowing what she is agreeing to. Iona sips her wine, nodding her head slightly at how Stormy is already thinking about how every action now must be made with the goal of being victor. "We stick together from the start of the games and watch each other's backs. We need to get Four a victor."

Stormy takes a few moments to think about his offer before shaking his hand. "Deal, we stick together once the alliance splits up." Iona stays silent after they shake hands, watching the two of them carefully. It's clear to her that both of them know this alliance won't last forever. Stormy's face shows she has no fear over their duo ending. Velmour looks as if he believes that he'll outlast Stormy.

Iona can simply hope that they don't do anything stupid and mess up Four's chance of winning. "Very well, to District Four's agreement," she raises up her glass but doesn't take a sip. Instead, she grins at the two, determined to show them her favorite Capitol things before the games start. "Now don't tell your escort Faye, but have you two tried the peach wine yet?"

* * *

 _Galen Maksim, District Five, Victor of the 139_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"I want Galen as my mentor," Vida burst out before the doors have even slid shut behind the tributes as they enter the dining car. He raises an eyebrow in surprise at this and looks over at Letha who gives him a shrug as she sits down at the table, clearly just as confused. Usually all of the tributes wanted Letha as their mentor as District Five has known her as a motherly figure for years.

"No, I want Galen as my mentor," Jett counters, turning around from where he was heading in Galen's direction so that he can throw a glare in Vida's direction. Jett turns back and gives the mentor a big grin, "The games are still recent for you and I think that you would be a great mentor for me."

"You would waste Galen's potential if he was your mentor," Vida crosses her arms and stays put, refusing to move forward until they have decided the mentor situation. Galen glances back and forth between them, wondering how this Reaping Day took such an unexpected turn. "You look like you haven't worked a single day in your life or ever had to deal with hardships like I have. But I'm smart and will win."

Letha clears her throat and stands up, looking uncomfortable about this confrontation as she gestures to the table filled with food. "Now, we don't have to figure out the mentor situation immediately. Why don't we eat some food first?"

Galen shakes his head at this as he stares at the two stubborn tributes, both of them refusing to move to the table before they have gotten their mentor choice. Both of them are trying to give him what he can only guess as smiles that have won over people in the past. Only difference is it won't work on Galen. And he has to admit, he's a little flattered that both tributes seem to want him as a mentor this year. But he also knows the types of tributes Letha likes working with. And the difference between Jett and Vida can be seen from the naïve look in Jett's eyes and the cunningness in Vida's. "Letha, I don't think they'll sit down until we've decided." He shrugs at the tributes before standing up and heading towards the far end of the cart, motioning for Letha to follow him. "Just give us a minute."

Galen waits for Letha to join him, a frown on her face. "Galen, be careful with who you choose."

"Yeah I know," he responds and shakes his head a little, glancing over Letha's shoulder at the two tributes. Vida seems to be straining to hear any of their conversation while Jett is watching the mentors and Vida, looking unsure about what will happen. Galen returns his gaze to Letha who looks concerned like usual about the two. "Look, I'm good at reading people. You're too kind and gentle to people," he holds his hands up defensively at the look Letha gives him but chuckles a little. "Hey, you know it's true. It's why the other victors all view you as the mother in our group of messed up killers."

Letha purses her lips at his mention of being killers but ignores it as she continues to look at the pair. She's silent for a minute as she observes the two before returning her attention to Galen. "I think I know who I want to mentor and after knowing you for ten years, I think I know who you'll pick."

Galen starts smirking at this and gives her a little nudge with his shoulder. "Want to make a bet? Let's see if we tell them who will mentor at the same time and if we pick the same person. I think we won't."

"Galen, these are kids with their lives at risk and you want to make a bet?" Letha shakes her head at him as he gives a small shrug. "Fine, if we must, we'll do it your way. But if we're wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Trust me, I won't be wrong," Galen responds and begins walking back towards the pair. The two children look at him expectantly, waiting to find out if he'll be guiding them towards their potential death. "Alright, we've decided who will mentor you both."

"Before you say who, Galen," Letha interrupts and Galen looks over at her curious as she stops next to him. "I would just like to ask to make sure. Do you both want to be mentored individually?"

"Yes," Vida answers immediately and with no doubt.

"I agree," Jett adds to this before giving Galen what he must thinking is a charming smile. "I'm sure you are making the smart decision, just like you two always do as mentors."

Galen simply ignores this flattery and looks over at Letha, waiting to see that she is on the same page as him. Like usual, she seems to be going along with this just to appease him. Galen gives a nod at her and she lets out a small sigh before she smiles at him and they return their attention to the tributes.

"Jett," Letha calls out.

"Vida," Galen says at the same time and watches the excitement briefly pass across her face before her eyes light up and Galen wonders what potentially crazy plans she is already thinking of. These two have already proven to be different from the normal scared tributes that refuse to speak for the first half hour of being on the train.

Jett starts slowly walking over to Letha, looking a little disappointed that Galen didn't choose him. Letha, of course, notices this and puts an arm around his shoulder and guides him towards the table. "Now that we've settled that, let's sit and take some time to get to know each other."

As the other two sit down at the table, Vida approaches Galen, her face unreadable. She stops in front of him and speaks quietly, voice full of determination. "You just made the right decision in getting District Five their next victor."

Galen raises an eyebrow at this and starts to smirk as he sits down at the table next to Vida. Letha seems to already be getting Jett to open up and he's talking quietly to Letha. Yes, this pair is quite different this year but perhaps different is what Five needs to get a victor.

* * *

 **So I lied about District Six's Reaping being next. Whoops. Lol I needed a break from writing Reaping chapters and I figured writing the first part of train rides was the most effective procrastination I could do. So here we go, our second look at the tributes from the first five Districts!**

 **What do you think about using the mentors for the POVs? Which District did you like the best? And which tribute is your favorite so far?**

 **I wasn't sure about this format but I think it's interesting to see them learning more about the tributes as you also learn more about them. But that being said, I'll gladly take suggestions for how I can improve this for the second train ride chapter in the future. And yes I am aware that some of these tributes got a bit more attention than others and I have a plan for later chapters where it will be balanced out. Everyone is going to get as close to equal attention as I can give before the games start.**

 **So the next chapter will for real be going back to the Reapings! Thank you to those who submitted to later Districts for being patient with me, especially those with District Six. I won't make excuses for why I haven't updated sooner. I'm finishing up my bachelor's degree this semester so life is busy. But I love writing this story so I won't quit on it, even if it takes a month to get a new chapter out. So I'll see you (hopefully) soon with the next chapter!**


	11. District Six Reaping

**Chapter 7:**

 _Bristol Henning, 18_

"Bristol, you need to actually go outside and put down your books sometimes," Bristol doesn't even pick up her head to look at her mother approaching, knowing that the woman who has raised her on her own with be smiling despite wanting to scold her.

"What?" she asks, despite hearing exactly what her mother said. "It's your fault for running the library and always having me around here as a child," Bristol chuckles as she closes her book, uncrossing her arms so she can keep a finger tucked in her place before looking up at her mother. Sure enough, her mother Lottie is trying not to smile as she shakes her head at Bristol. "And why go outside when I can read about all sorts of places in the world inside here?" Bristol gestures around at the pile of books surrounding them, feeling peace from the books.

"Because you still need to get some Vitamin D and you won't get that from your books," Lottie gives her a smile before straightening out a pile of books near Bristol's chair that's tucked away in a corner of the library. "I was thinking that you should invite Verity over for dinner."

Bristol frowns at this and looks down at her book, knowing her friend won't want to come over and also wanting to spend the night finishing the book about life in the southern District Nine. "I don't think she'll want to join us."

"You don't know that until you go ask her," her mother retorts immediately and when Bristol doesn't answer after a few seconds, she scoffs at the girl. "Bristol, if you don't ask her, I'll take that book away from you."

This comment has Bristol looking up at her mother instantly, searching her face to see if she is actually telling the truth. "Don't do that, I'm halfway through it!"

"Do you want to bet?" Her mother raises an eyebrow, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth being the only indication that she is joking around with Bristol.

Bristol holds the book close to her chest, wondering how much she can push her mother before she really does take the book away. "I could just find another one since we are in a library."

"Bristol…" her mother warns and Bristol lets out a sigh before fully closing the book and standing up. She has to look up at her taller mother but still smiles at the woman who loves her. "You act as if I'm asking you to go slaughter a pig in District Ten, not ask your friend over for dinner."

Bristol starts to walk towards the front of the library, carefully walking around the piles of books as she starts thinking about how she can get out of asking Verity over for dinner. It's not that she doesn't want to see the girl, but she is simply having one of the days where she doesn't want to see anyone. As she gets closer to the door, her mother calls after her softly, "Oh and Bristol, I know how long it takes to get to her house and back so no trying to fool me."

This comment makes Bristol smile as she steps outside. She takes a moment to adjust to the sudden noise and bustle of District Six in the afternoon, a stark contrast to the quiet library she was just in. Cars fill the street, backed up in traffic from the changing of shifts. Some sunlight reaches her past the tall buildings as she begins making the several block walk over to Verity's house. She weaves around people as she returns to her book, able to block out the honking cars and the trains in the distance as she reads about the fields of grain and imagines herself among them.

"Watch it!" Someone yells, breaking Bristol's focus just a moment before she feels someone bump into her. She lets out a yelp as she falls down on the sidewalk, landing hard on left arm. She managed to hold on to her book but sets it on her lap to rub her arm before looking up at the person who hit her. One of the boys in her class sneers down at her and Bristol stares up at him, confused about what just happen. "Learn to watch where you're going! Maybe that would have actually kept Lucille alive."

The boy walks away, leaving Bristol to feel immense guilt as she stands up and brushes the dirt off of her. She steps to the side and leans against the building, letting people pass by her as she closes her eyes, wishing herself to be anywhere other than District Six and in her memories. She tries to bring herself to an island beach with waves crashing on the beach but the sound of a falling crane keeps echoing in her head.

"Bristol?" A quiet voice calls out and Bristol opens her eyes in surprise, looking around for who called her name. When she sees a girl with frizzy red hair approaching her, she starts to feel some of her memories fade away. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Bristol asks Verity as the girl stops next to her and leans against the wall.

"Your mother called my house to make sure you showed up," Verity gives a quiet chuckle at this and they stand in silence for a minute, watching the traffic start to lighten. But the noise of the District still surrounds them, not letting them be in complete silence. "She mentioned something about dinner."

"Yeah, she wanted me to invite you over for dinner," Bristol answers before falling quiet again, still feeling upset about the reminder of her past. She glances over at Verity, noticing a book in her hand that Verity had borrowed from the library. A bookmark peaks barely peeks through the top, revealing that she has more than half to go. "Do you want to come back and read in the library with me?"

Verity nods her head at this and pushes herself off of the wall, taking a few steps towards the library before turning to see that Bristol hasn't moved yet. Her face shows that she knows Bristol is thinking about her guilt but she doesn't say anything, much to Bristol's relief. "Come on, we can finish our books before dinner."

Bristol gives her friend a small smile at this before walking over, feeling some happiness that her friend also loves to simply sit and read. And she supposes dinner won't be too terrible if it means keeping her from thinking about the past.

* * *

 _Aero Fensa, 15_

Aero keeps tossing the ball up at the ceiling, catching it each time. His feet are propped up on the wall, much to his sister's dismay, and his head partially hangs over the side of the bed. He knows the soft plops every time he catches the ball is irritating Amelia. But what else is he supposed to do when she's working on her homework?

Amelia finally lets out a soft sigh after a few more minutes in silence pass. Aero keeps tossing the ball, ignoring the sigh until Amelia sets her pencil down loudly. Aero glances up at her, momentarily pausing his throwing to brush his long curly hair out of his face. "Aero, can you please stop? I can't figure out this problem and you're not helping." She pauses and Aero can see her annoyance on her face but there's still love for him. She gives him a small smile, the dimples they both have showing on her face. "We need to get you a haircut."

Aero sits up, brushing a little dirt off the wall before looking at his sister once more. Now that gravity is aiding, his hair is covering his eyes. He blows some air up, moving his hair momentarily and getting a small chuckle from his sister as it falls back into place, causing him to smile. "Let's go right now. I've got nothing better to do!"

Amelia rolls her eyes at him and gestures back to the papers scattered across her desk. "I have this project to do. The design competition is next week and I'm not even close to being done."

Aero scoffs at this and shakes his head at her being so disgruntled about this project. "Please, you'll finish it and still win, just like you do with every competition you're part of." When Amelia raises an eyebrow at this statement, he gets up and walks over, looking over her shoulder at the papers, many filled with scratched out work. "Okay so what exactly is troubling you?"

"Right here," Amelia points at the paper directly in front of her, the page half full with equations. "I can't seem to get the math to work out on the aerodynamics for my new motorcycle design." She lets out a sigh and leans back in the chair, crossing her arms at the math. "I need to win this competition because the winner might have their design created in the Capitol!"

"Oh wow, you'll have another design be sent to the Capitol!" Aero says right away, earning a small smack on the arm from Amelia. He laughs at this, grinning at his sister. "Hey, if they make you go to the Capitol for this one, perhaps I can go and finally get these stupid braces off!"

"You would think you would show some gratefulness towards me for winning the money to get your teeth fixed," Amelia jokes with him, chuckling a little at Aero. But after a few seconds, she sighs and Aero can see she's stressed by this project. "But that won't happen if I can't get this math to work!"

Aero finally looks closely at the equations, some of it beyond his knowledge but most of it making sense. He nods his head a little, impressed by his sister's work. "Yeah you're going to win with this design," he says, recognizing that the math is going to make it awesome. He pauses halfway through the page and points to an equation. "Well there's your problem. You integrated this part wrong."

Amelia leans forward and snatches the paper up, holding it close to her face as she stares intently at it. She shakes her head and sets the paper down before starting to scratch out the work below it. "I'm a stupid idiot."

"I thought that was me," Aero says right away and when Amelia glances over at him for a moment, he shrugs at her. "Just ask the parents. They tell me that almost every day."

"Aero, you're not a stupid idiot," Amelia answers him as she starts to fix her work. She's quiet for a couple seconds before continuing, "You should tell them that you helped me figure this out."

"They won't believe me," Aero says as he returns to the bed, swinging his feet as he picks up the ball and starts tossing it up into the air again. "How could I ever be as smart as you?"

"You are," Amelia says confidently before setting down her pen and turning to Aero. "Thank you for helping me with this. No matter what Mom and Dad say, I know you're smart."

Aero shrugs at this before smiling at Amelia. "Well, just don't tell them that I helped. Don't want to shock them so much that mother has a heart attack." Amelia shakes her head at this but Aero can tell she's holding back laughter. "So here's a deal: when you win the competition because I helped you get unstuck, you give me 20% of your earnings." Amelia gives him a look, showing that that won't happen and Aero laughs, expecting that response from her. "Okay 10% and you pay for my haircut today."

"I was already planning on giving you some of the money but if you only want 10%, fine by me," Amelia chuckles as Aero gives her a look of surprise. "And yes, I can pay for your haircut."

Aero jumps off of the bed as he can hear a train passing by their house, surely one from the Capitol bringing supplies for the Reaping. Only Capitol trains pass by their neighborhood, probably from the wealthiest complaining that the other trains were too noisy or something stupid like that. "Alright let's go right now. The Reaping is only a couple days away so I might as well look good to impress the Capitol if I'm picked.

Amelia's face shows momentary fear at the thought of the Reaping and Aero knows she's worried for both of them, especially with her being in her second to last year. But Aero can't bring himself to worry about this, not when he's never had to take tesserae. Amelia has made sure their family hasn't had to worry about money. Amelia stands up and smiles at Aero, pushing back her fear about the Reaping. She walks over and rubs the top of his head, messing up his long hair as he tries to push her away. But with her so much taller than him, he can't really push her away and she laughs at this. "Come on, shorty, let's get your hair cut."

* * *

 _Jeweladia Sparkington, Escort for District 6_

Jeweladia would never admit this to anyone, but she is quite happy to be back in District Six for her fourth year as an escort. Her eyes stare around the District Square as she approaches the microphone, taking in the trains sitting nearby or passing by, and there are even some new motorcycles parked at the edges. She's been waiting all year to see what new designs would be here. "My, even on Reaping Day, your District just doesn't stop moving with transportation!" She starts a little sarcastically before smiling out at the crowd. Luckily District Six is towards the east and the sun is still shining, unlike in District Five where it poured. Jeweladia can't wait to tell everyone how embarrassing it is for Bergundality that she got rained on. "I'm back here for my fourth year! Now, shall we get started?"

Jeweladia begins walking towards the large sphere filled with the girls' names, getting a slight bounce to her step as she notices that the diamonds and rubies on her cropped pantsuit are reflecting in the sun. She must look just radiant today. Jeweladia reaches in the bowl, taking a few seconds to choose a name. She has to enjoy this moment; she only gets to do it once a year. Jeweladia picks her slip and makes her way back to the microphone as a train flies by and she patiently waits for the noise to pass before opening the slip. "Our first tribute this year is Bristol Henning!"

Jeweladia scans over the crowd, desperate to see who her first tribute is this year. She shuffles on her feet in excitement when the girls at the very front start to move, but her excitement fades quickly when she spots the girl that must be Bristol staring up at her with wide eyes. Jeweladia holds in a sigh as the girl glances around at the girls that have stepped away from her like she has a deadly illness. Bristol uncrosses her arms and starts making her way towards the stage, much to Jeweladia's delight. The last thing she wants is her tributes getting dragged to the stage by Peacekeepers.

"Come on, dear," Jeweladia urges as Bristol reaches the stage. But the girl pauses, staring up at the escort before letting out a small sob as she takes her first step onto the stairs. Jeweladia sighs at this, wanting to see the girl do better. "Now that's no way to get sponsors. You've got nothing to be afraid of up here!" Bristol reaches her side, looking skeptical at Jeweladia's comment but the escort ignores this, hoping the girl can at least hold her tears in until she's in the Justice Building. Jeweladia turns her attention back to the crowd, giving them a big smile and hoping someone with respond to her now. "Okay, do we have any volunteers?"

Unsurprisingly, no one steps forward to take Bristol's place. Jeweladia gives Bristol a pat on her shoulder along with a small smile as the girl fidgets with her plain blue dress – do they really not have any jewels to attach to their clothes here? No matter, Jeweladia will be sure to fix that for the interviews. "Alright, how about we pick the boys?" The escort practically skips over to the second glass ball, feeling deep in her gut that this will be a good tribute. She takes her time scanning over the slips of paper before settling on one pressed against the glass and fishing it out. Jeweladia holds the slip tightly as she makes her way back to the microphone, taking a quick moment to hope that her future victor will be written on it before calling out the name. "Aero Fensa!"

Jeweladia crosses her fingers behind her back as she watches the section at the front, hoping her tribute will be from there. But she's disappointed as the boy steps out from the middle, pausing to look out at the crowd. Jeweladia tries to follow his gaze before he turns back, his eyes wide at what is happening. The escort sticks her hands in her pant pockets, wobbling back and forth on her feet as she tries to hide her disappointment at this boy who is small, panicking, and probably doesn't come from wealth based on the slightly too large jeans he wears.

Peacekeepers move forward to escort him to the stage and the boy starts to panic, shaking his head as they lead him up. "No, no, no, this can't be right," he mutters as he looks around, eyes landing on the girl's section for seventeen-year-olds. "Maybe there's another Aero Fensa in District Six!" The Peacekeepers give him a small shove towards the bottom of the stairs and he takes a moment to take a deep breath before looking up at Jeweladia. The escort grins at him, trying to motivate him to keep moving and he gives her a look over, face full of disbelief before he turns his gaze towards the stairs he's walking up.

"Alright, Aero, welcome," Jeweladia motions him over, trying to get him to be tough for the sponsors. Her tributes are not giving a good impression so far. "Now no tears from you," she half jokes with him before turning her attention to the crowd, dismally asking them, "Are there any volunteers?" She waits a few seconds in silence before turning to look at her two scared tributes. "Our tributes this year for District Six are Bristol Henning and Aero Fensa. Go ahead and shake hands!"

Jeweladia watches her two tributes shake hands, both of them surprisingly short. Even though they haven't given the best first impression, she still feels determination to help them win. Besides, they could be worse. At least they're not twelve.

* * *

 _Bristol Henning, 18_

Bristol refuses to start crying right now. She doesn't want her last moment seeing her mom to be ruined by tears. Well, hopefully it wouldn't be her last time but Bristol wasn't going to be overly optimistic about her odds. Thunder sounds quietly in the distance, making Bristol fidget and feel even worse about today. She didn't need to add in sadness about Lucille to her fear about what will happen in the Games and in the Capitol.

The door slowly swings open and Bristol watches her mother slowly peek her head in, silent tears streaming down her face. As soon as her mother starts stepping into the room, Bristol runs over and throws her arms around her, forgetting about not wanting to cry. Her mother holds on tightly to her, her tears falling onto Bristol's shoulder. "They can't take you away from me."

"We don't have any choice," Bristol responds quietly, feeling herself starting to shake with tears. "You know there's nothing we can do about who is picked in the Reaping." Even as Bristol says the words, she wishes that someone would have stepped forward and volunteered. Anything to keep her here in District Six with her mother. But who would have volunteered? Her only friend is Verity but they aren't nearly close enough for Bristol to expect her to risk her life.

Her mother leans back, keeping her arms tightly around Bristol as she stares at her daughter's face intensely, seemingly remembering every small detail. Bristol stares back at the blue eyes she shares through tears, wishing they looked more similar. "Bristol, please win. You're the only good thing left in my life. Not even the library makes me as happy as you do when you get home."

This makes Bristol start crying even more and she pulls her mother close once more, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you so much, mom. I'm going to try my hardest to win but we both know there will be tributes that are better prepared. I'm barely fit at all."

Bristol can feel her mother shake her head against her shoulder and Bristol leans her head against her mother's head, the woman even shorter than Bristol's already short stature. "That doesn't matter. We've both seen kids win who are younger than you," Bristol flinches a little at her mother mentioning kids, a reminder that most of the people in the arena are going to be younger than her and have barely experienced life. And she doesn't want to be the reason again that the light in a twelve-year-old's eyes is extinguished. "Pinova was only fifteen last year and from Eleven of all places. And our two mentors were both younger than you when they won."

"Mom, I think you have way more faith in my athletic abilities than you should," Bristol jokes and earns a small chuckle out of her mother that is a welcome sound among the sobs.

"I've always had faith in you," her mother answers as she lets go and steps back. She puts her hands on Bristol's face, her gaze so intense and full of faith in Bristol to win that if it was anyone else doing this, Bristol would have looked away out of feeling so uncomfortable. But this is the one woman who has never done anything wrong to Bristol. "And I will keep having faith in you winning this. You're a smart and beautiful young woman. And you've read so many books over the years. Surely you've learned a few things from them that will help you." Bristol doesn't have the heart to tell her mother that most of those books were about geography and instead pulls her into one more tight hug. "I love you so very, very much," her mother whispers quietly to her, making tears start falling faster down Bristol's cheeks.

"I love you too," Bristol says quietly as the door opens, almost hitting them since they haven't moved away. A Peacekeeper grabs on to her mother's arm and rips her away from Bristol. She reaches out, desperately holding on to her mother's hand but it's no use and she loses grip on her mother. "No, don't leave me!"

The door slams shut and Bristol stares at it, letting tears fall as she tries to remember the image of her mother. She falls to the ground, sitting in that spot as she stares at the door, wishing it would open and her mother would tell her that this was all a big mistake. Or that her mother would wake her up and tell her that this was just a nightmare. Tell her that she wasn't reaped and no longer has to worry about being in the Hunger Games since it was her last year. Or even tell her that they don't live in Panem and have to watch children fight to the death.

Bristol puts her hands in her pockets, her hand brushing against something she forgot she had. She pulls out the small sphere, many parts of it worn away from years of Bristol carrying it around with her and wondering what the other lands are like that are etched on the surface. She brushes her finger against the smooth spot where she knows there was once a large island, the spot she's always wondered about the most and wanted to visit.

Bristol closes her hand around the sphere and glances around at the elegant room she's in, feeling trapped by the velvet walls and the furniture that is way too fancy for her. She starts breathing fast as she feels trapped by the walls around her and the future that she can't escape. There seems like there's no other options for her and that surely she won't make it out of the arena alive. But she has to try because she can't bare the thought of her mother having to live without her. Her hand clenches hard on the sphere, almost to the point of hurting but it keeps her from fully panicking.

If only she was on that island. Surely they don't force children to fight to the death. And if she lived there, her future wouldn't be looking so dark. If only she didn't live in Panem.

* * *

 _Aero Fensa, 15_

Aero is almost a little surprised when he sees his parents enter with Amelia. He thought that they might not even show up to say goodbye to him. They don't bother treating him with love normally so why would they now? And the only reaction they had given during the Reaping after his name was called was a simple shrug.

Amelia joins him on the couch and takes his hand, holding on tightly as their parents stand near the door. His mother crosses her arms and his father puts an arm around her. "Well, good luck with winning," his mother starts, her face looking like she doesn't have faith in him winning. "If it was Amelia going like we wanted her to do, she would definitely win. But you, well, maybe if you were as smart as her you would win."

"Thanks, mother," Aero painfully says, biting the inside of his cheek as he wishes his parents would actually show him affection like they used to years ago. For some reason, he recalls the Sundays they used to spend together and he painfully looks at his parents, desperately wishing he knew what he did to them to change how they view him.

His father gives him another shrug, not really looking upset at this. "Don't let your stupidity get you killed."

Aero purses his lips at this, not wanting to feel upset right now over his parents. But he knows it could be the last time he sees them. He clings on to the memories of their past, not wanting to remember how they treat him now. "Well thanks for all of the faith in me. I'll try not to keep disappointing you too much while I'm fighting and potentially dying."

Aero can see his mother looking slightly offended at his brash tone and she lets out a small huff of annoyance. His father leans over and whispers to her, looking slightly less annoyed at Aero. Aero watches his mother leave and his father lingers for a second, making Aero think he might say something to him. But he's left disappointed when they both leave, but thankfully Amelia sticks behind.

His sister squeezes his hand, distracting him from the disappointment he always feels after talking to his parents and realizing they will never love him as much as they love Amelia. He'll never understand what he did to make them treat him this way. Surely they can't hate him so much for simply not being more like his sister. "Oh Aero, this is so terrible. My heart nearly stopped when they called out your name."

Aero turns his attention to his sister, seeing tears in her eyes. He could never blame her for the way their parents treat him. He gives her a smile, hating to see her sad. "Hey, don't go crying over me, you can't let your makeup get ruined." Amelia chuckles a little at this but the tears still threaten to fall. Aero tries to keep her mind off of him leaving because he can't handle the image of her reacting to his death in the games. "You might be the smarter one but I'm the prettier one so you don't want to make your eyes and cheeks all red and puffy."

This makes Amelia laugh and she leans over, putting her head on his shoulder like she would years ago when they were younger. "Don't lie, you're just as smart as me. And you need to not pretend you're dumb in the arena." She pauses and picks up her head to look at him, pointing a finger at him. "I'm being serious, Aero. Use the brains that our parents refuse to acknowledge. Outsmart the others and win."

"Trust me, I'm going to try to win," Aero responds immediately, knowing he does not want to die. But then again, everyone going into the games doesn't want to die. "And I'm ready to be smart and use my brain to pull some tricks on the other tributes."

Amelia shakes her head at this before starting to fidget, looking like she wants to say something to him yet doesn't know how. Aero is perplexed by this as they have never had problems talking to each other. But he waits, for once not speaking out to fill the silence, and letting her tell him once she's ready. "Aero, there's something I want to tell you," she finally looks up from where she's been fidgeting with her fingers and gives Aero a small smile. "Right before the Reaping started, I received a message from Dr. Arivo that I won the design contest. He had just heard from the Capitol and couldn't wait until after the Reaping to tell me."

"That's amazing," Aero pulls his sister into a hug, immensely proud of everything she's accomplished. "But why were you nervous to tell me?"

Amelia chuckles at him knowing her well, making Aero smile a little despite feeling sad inside about the possibility of never seeing her again. "Because this is a sad moment and I didn't know if this was the right time to mention something happy. But since you're leaving and helped me, I wanted to make sure you knew…" Amelia trails off and in the silence, Aero knows that they're both thinking that there's a good chance he might not return and that's why she wanted to tell him. She finally lets out a sigh and stands up, trying to smile at him but Aero can see she's barely holding back tears. "Aero, if there's ever a moment where you let your intelligence show, make it be in that arena."

"I'll try to," Aero answers and stands up to give her a hug. Once he let's go, Amelia starts walking towards the door. "Hey Amelia?" Aero calls out, causing her to pause and turn back around to look at him. He gives her a grin, "When I get back as a victor, I'm going to give you 15% of my earnings."

Amelia laughs at this, her traces of sadness momentarily disappearing. "Alright shorty. And when you get back, I'll give you the 10% of what you earned for helping me."

* * *

 **Here we go, the District Six Reaping! Huge thanks to singlewave, , and ImaginationStories for Bristol, Aero, and Jeweladia respectively. I hope I did a good job with all of them and thanks for being patient with me procrastinating this chapter.**

 **So like always: what did you think? Who did you like better? If you were a submitter, how did I do?**

 **OH! The District Eleven escort spot is still open. The form is up on my profile. So go submit one if you haven't already :)**

 **Just a heads up, the next update is going to probably take a few weeks since I have only three weeks left in my semester. But once I'm done with projects and finals and graduation (ahhh so terrifying), I'm gonna get right back into writing and get you the District Seven Reaping!**

 **Thanks as always for being patient. I'll see you again soon!**


	12. District Seven Reaping

**Chapter 8:**

 _District Seven_

 _Hazel Curie, 16_

Hazel sighs as she throws another chip into the pile, shrugging at the boy across from her. Varen grins at her, falling into her bluff as he matches her bet. "Come on, Hazel, no royal flush?"

"I'm afraid not," Hazel answers, fighting the urge to start grinning at the cards in her hand. She wasn't technically lying because she didn't have a royal flush. But she did have a straight flush and was positive she was going to win. She nods her head at Varen, "Go ahead, reveal what you have."

The other three around the table watch closely as Varen puts his cards down – not bad, a flush – and he crosses his arms as he kicks his feet up on the table. Next to her, Cairo is holding back snickers as he knows what hand Hazel has. "Alright Hazel, let's see what you have so that I can earn your allowance for the week."

Hazel takes her time glancing back and forth between her cards and Varen's, letting out a small sigh before flipping hers onto the table. When Varen's face shows shock at her hand, she can't help but laugh with the others and giving Cairo a fist bump. "Come on, Varen," she says as she pulls the large pile of chips towards her. "You should know by now not to trust me when we play poker."

She tucks the chips into the pockets of her pants as Oreon collects the cards. Varen shakes his head at Hazel, a small smile pulling up the edges of his lips. "I really should after being here for three months."

Hazel reaches her hand across the table to the newest of their group. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," he responds as he shakes her hand, letting out a small chuckle at her. "You're something else, Hazel. Why can't all the girls here be like you?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle more than one of me," Hazel laughs as she takes her deck of cards from Oreon and tucks them away. "Same time tomorrow?"

The four guys all give some sort of agreeance as loud footsteps approach them, making the group fall silent. Hazel turns to look at the tall Peacekeeper approaching, recognizing the build inside the suit as being Petra, one of her favorites here. One of the many failed District Two trainees, she wound up in Seven of all places, yet doesn't treat them like scum like many of the others. "Hey Petra, how's the job going today? Beat anyone up for being disrespectful to you?"

"Just fine, Curie," the woman answers in a cool and collected tone. She puts her hand on her waist, right by her cuffs. "You've got a visitor."

"Me?" Hazel asks in disbelief and points to her chest. "I haven't had a visitor in months."

Hazel holds out her hands to Petra, knowing the procedure from watching her friends go through this more often than her. She looks over at her friends with a raised eyebrow as Petra slips the cuffs into place on her wrists, but they just shrug at her. "Well today's your lucky day."

Hazel stands up and starts heading towards the door, Petra right behind her. She calls over her shoulder, waving her hands together at her friends. "Well boys, it's been real. It's also been fun," she pauses in the doorway, getting a small nudge in the back from Petra. "But I can't say it's been real fun," she says, getting loud chuckles from her friends as she continues walking into the bleak hallway lined with barred rooms. She falls into step next to Petra, grinning up at the tall woman. "So who decided to actually come visit me today?"

"You'll see in a minute, Curie," Petra answers as Hazel waves at Marcus in his cell. They reach the end of the hallway and stop at the door leading into the visitation area, another Peacekeeper standing on guard there. "I have Hazel Curie for a visit."

The guard nods before moving to unlock the door. "Very well," he answers and Hazel recognizes him as Septimus. She avoids saying anything to him, having already learned that he was a no-nonsense person.

Petra leads her to the visitation room and when she sees who is waiting for her, she starts grinning and Petra has to hold her back from racing into the room. "You know the rules. You have five minutes, Curie," she says as she opens the door and Hazel can almost hear the tone of amusement in her voice. The Peacekeepers might be feared but they are still people – and Petra is one of the rare ones that understands how exciting it is to see family.

Petra opens the door and Hazel races into the room. "What are you doing here?" Hazel asks in disbelief as Totem gives her a tight hug that she tries to return despite the cuffs on her wrists. She steps back, trying to take in every little bit of her brother that she can. "Does mother know you're here?"

"Probably not," he answers with a shrug before smiling at his sister. "I've missed you so much. You know I've wanted to visit more."

"I don't blame you at all," Hazel says quickly, knowing he faced punishment when their parents had found out he was visiting her monthly. "They still think I'm guilty?"

Totem nods his head at this, a sad look on his face. "No matter what I say, they don't believe you." Hazel frowns at this momentarily before smiling again, still just happy to see her brother. "But I didn't come here to discuss mom and dad." He pauses and sighs at her, "Are you still going through with your plan?"

Hazel nods her head at him, feeling deep down that this is her best option. "I'm not going to stay in here for life and rot away. And in less than two years I'll get moved to the main prison and the Peacekeepers there are not even close to being like the ones here." Hazel shakes her head at the rumors she's discussed with her friends about the daily beatings that they give to criminals once they're adults. "What other choice to I have?"

"You could live," Totem answers right away and Hazel shrugs at this.

"This is not living," she says quietly, staring out the tiny window at the top of the wall covered in bars. "I want to be outside again and in the forest."

Totem nods his head at this, also glancing out the window. "I couldn't imagine not being in the forest." He lets out a sigh as he turns back to Hazel. "I don't know if our parents will let me visit you before you leave." They fall silent for a few seconds – Totem seems to be the only person Hazel can fall silent around – before Totem gives her another hug. "I wish you weren't going to do this. I love you and don't want to lose another sister. Just please be careful and win."

"I love you too, little bro," Hazel smiles at her brother, not feeling worried like he is about the crazy plan she has. "And you know I will."

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, 12_

Now that the hard work was finished, Oakland can't help but admire their work. The giant tree house stands tall, a true piece of art for the children in District Seven to enjoy. The house features two floors and several rooms, all of which were designed by his smartest friend Carolynn and built by him and his friends. Sure, the parents had to help make sure it was stable afterwards but the majority of the work had been done by Oakland and his friends.

But that had been built last summer. What he's proud of today is the freshly built ladder to reach the tree house, still shining from the coating of the wood finish that also stains a majority of his pants, something his mother won't be too happy about.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Oakland asks his friends as he picks up his water, gulping down half before dumping the rest over his head to cool off.

"Dude, it's just a ladder," Jared scoffs while opening up a bag of chips, the crinkling plastic loud in the silence of the night.

"But this one is a wood ladder," Oakland counters, grinning over at his hulking friend. "The old one had just been rope. This one isn't going to break."

"Maybe the old one wouldn't have broken if Jared wasn't eating all the time," Ashley pipes in, the others all laughing at Jared's expense. But it's all in good fun. All of them know that Jared just got lucky enough to be the first to reach a big growth spurt.

"Well we can't all be giant like Jared," Oakland adds, feeling a little bitter about his height. He didn't notice his small stature around most of his friends but it's hard not to notice around Jared when the larger boy towers a foot over him. He grins over at his nerdiest friend that he loves dearly, "But hey, at least we're not as short as Barth." Barth crosses his arms at this but Jared has started laughing, making Oakland happy that he deflected the joke away from him. "Barth, it's a joke, relax."

As the group quiets down, Raul stands up and brushes some wood shavings from his pants and Oakland looks up at his best friend curiously. "Well, even though it's been fun, we should get going. It is the middle of the night and the Reaping is tomorrow."

"What, are you scared?" Ashley asks a bit harshly and the group falls silent as the reality of tomorrow settles on them. Their very first Reaping.

Carolynn is the first to speak up. "Yes," she whispers to them, raising concern because she's the smartest in the group. If she's concerned about the odds, the rest of them should be worried.

When even Ashley looks concerned, Oakland knows he has to do something to get his group to not be so worried. He's worried to about the games but he knows the odds are low of any of them getting picked. He stands up next to Raul who gives him an encouraging smile, always one to help out Oakland. Oakland gives him a nod before turning back to his friends that sit on the ground in front of him. "Look, I know we're all afraid of the Reaping tomorrow. I definitely am and I'm not afraid to admit this." He gives a small shrug at this and plays with his wristband as he continues, "But we'll get through this. The odds are so low for each of us. And then we'll come back here and find another project to start for the summer."

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" A strict voice calls over to them and Oakland immediately recognizes the authoritative tone of one of the Peacekeepers. His friends do as well and all scramble to get up as the Peacekeeper approaches them, shining a light in their faces and temporarily blinding them. "You kids again? Don't you know what time it is?"

Raul gives Oakland a small nudge forward to handle the situation. Oakland gives the Peacekeeper an innocent smile, knowing his small size and young face will get them out of any trouble right now. "Hello sir. We've been working on rebuilding a ladder for the community tree house since the old rope one broke yesterday. What time is it?"

"Just past 1 am," the Peacekeeper answers and Oakland gives him his best look of surprise at that answer. "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh I don't even know," Oakland shrugs and looks back at his friends and they return the gesture. He turns back to the Peacekeeper towering over him, "We probably got here right after school and have been working on it since then."

The Peacekeeper shakes his head at him and Oakland wonders when he had met this one before. "Well I can't let you kids stay out here." He lets out a small sigh at them, "Come on, I'll make sure you all get home safely. Not that there's a concern of someone attacking you but it's not worth the risk."

"Thank you, sir," Oakland responds honestly, appreciating the concern the Peacekeeper has for them. The officer starts walking and Oakland falls into step next to him, taking quick steps to keep up. He motions for his friends to follow them and waits to see they listened to him before turning back to look up at the Peacekeeper. "You said 'you kids again'. How do you know us?"

The Peacekeeper actually chuckles a little as his friends start talking quietly behind them. "I was one of the officers who had to get you children to go to school and not stay up in that tree house all day once summer ended," he pauses for a moment to look down at Oakland. "Where to you kids live?"

"Two live in the Tsuga neighborhood," Oakland answers and Jared and Barth raise their hands to acknowledge this. "The rest of us are in the Castanea neighborhood." Oakland chuckles a little and the Peacekeeper looks down at him curiously. "Sorry about the end of summer. I tried to tell them to go."

"Well, we got you there eventually," the Peacekeeper responds coolly and gestures to Oakland and his friends to turn right towards the Castanea neighborhood. "As much trouble as you kids can cause us, that tree house has done a good job of keeping kids out of other trouble."

This statement makes Oakland smile as they reach his house and he slows down. "I'm happy to hear that, sir," he pauses as he sees the porch light switch on. Yep, his mother has been waiting up and surely won't be happy that he stayed out late without telling her. But he hadn't realized the time. "Thank you for walking us home, sir. What's your name?"

"Ripley," he responds to Oakland and gestures to Oakland's house. "Lieutenant Ripley. Now go inside before your parents keep being worried and try not to stay out late anymore."

* * *

 _Bella Lavish, Escort for District 7_

Maybe this will be the year that Glenwood finally listens to Bella's advice to start training the children here. District Seven is great and there's _so_ much potential for them to win more. No other outer District knows how to use a weapon like here. And looking out at the crowd with the older children near the front, it's clear that they have a strength to them. Bella doesn't doubt that her tributes can make it far this year, maybe even become the victor. Just look at how far Tyri got last year.

Bella lets out a small sigh as she approaches the microphone. Tyri's death really was a sad moment for Bella and despite the three years difference they had, Bella had felt almost a motherly bond to the girl.

Oh well, she must focus on this year's tributes and make sure she gives them the best opportunities to win. "Hello everyone!" Bella cheerfully says to the crowd, earning a few waves and greetings from the older kids. She smiles down at them, happy that she is liked by at least some of the people here. She is sure after a few more years, she'll have the entire District liking her. "Thank you for the welcome back to District Seven! As you know, I'm Bella Lavish, but who we don't know are the two tributes who will surely fight hard to become District Seven's next victor!" She looks out at the children in front of her carefully, some of the older ones returning her feisty gaze. Yes, this year she feels good about her odds of getting a victor. "Let us start with the ladies."

A warm wind blows across the stage as Bella makes her way to the left sphere, glad that she decided to put her hair up in a crown of braids. It would be so embarrassing to have her hair get messed up. As Bella reaches into the glass sphere, the only sound filling the open area is the rustling of the forests surrounding the city. She gives the slips of paper a few stirs before picking on that has settled on the top, feeling that this is the right one. She takes her time walking back to the microphone, her tall golden heels the only sounds as the wind dies down. She takes a deep breath as she opens the slip, praying that the girl she selected will be victor material. "Our female tribute for the 149th Hunger Games is Nani Organtle."

Bella only has to wait a moment for the girl to step forward from the very front, giving her a hesitant smile as she makes her way to the stairs. Bella has to contain her excitement at seeing the girl who despite her short stature, has the telltale arm muscles from working in the forest. "Welcome, Nani," Bella says happily as Nani shakes her hand firmly. Yes, this is someone Bella can brag about to the sponsors. She's turns her attention back to the crowd, almost hoping that no one will answer her question. "Now are there any volunteers for Nani?"

The crowd is silent for a second before a confident voice yells out. "Yeah, I volunteer!" Bella's jaw drops a little in surprise at having a volunteer and shields her eyes from the sun as she tries to figure out what girl might be crazy enough to volunteer. She soon finds a tall girl moving at the edge of the sixteen-year-olds and Bella is quite pleased at the very athletic build the girl's plain blue dress cannot hide. But as the girl reaches the center pathway, Bella is shocked at the handcuffs around her wrists. The girl keeps her head held high as she makes her way to the stage, seemingly not caring that four Peacekeepers are escorting her up.

Bella turns around, moving her face away from the microphone to glance back at the victors. She's a little relieved when they all seem as confused as her. "Is that even allowed?" She whispers to them, questioning what exactly is happening this year.

Glenwood simply gives her a small shrug at this, looking a little amused by the turn of events today. "Clearly it is."

Bella turns around as she hears the footsteps on the stairs and smiles unsurely at the girl. Well, at least the other escorts won't be able to say they have a volunteer that's a criminal. One of the Peacekeepers stops in front of her and hands Bella a key that she awkwardly holds. "Curie now belongs to the Capitol. But as she is still a criminal, I suggest keeping the handcuffs on her until you are on the train."

The Peacekeepers step back, one remaining on the stage behind the girl. Bella takes a good look at the girl, not quite seeing how she could be a criminal because she seems quite normal, even a little scared right now. The girl holds out her wrists making Bella almost flinch away before the girl chuckles a little and smiles at her, "Hazel Curie. And I'm just trying to shake your hand."

Bella gingerly takes her hand and Hazel shakes it firmly, still smiling at her. The Reaping sure is bizarre this year. Once the girl has stopped shaking her hand, Bella turns back to the victors and catches Glenwood's eyes. "Here, take this," she says and lightly tosses him the key. Once the mentor has the key, she turns back to the crowd. "Well, how about we figure out who the male tribute is this year?"

Bella shakes her head a little, trying to get past her surprise and focus on how she is going to get her tributes to be victors. Might be a little difficult with a criminal but there's always the male tribute. Bella takes her time selecting the male tribute, wanting to make sure she feels right about the name she picks. Once satisfied, she picks the slip and returns to the microphone, the crowd once again silent as they await the name of the other tribute. "Alright, these year's male tribute for District Seven is," she stumbles a moment over getting the slip open, still a little shaken up by the events of today's Reaping. "Oakland Bradshaw!"

Bella feels a small moment of disappointment when the boy emerges from the very back of the crowd but quickly pushes that thought away. While there may only have been one victor in the entirety of the Hunger Games who was twelve when they won, Bella is confident that she can do her damn best to make history again with this boy. He reaches the open pathway and wipes away a few tears as he looks up at her, slowly making his way to the stage. He's just so small and the red flannel and jeans he wears almost look too big for him. Once he gets close enough for Bella to see his adorable face, her heart starts to feel bad for him and reminds her of her cousins back in the Capitol. "Don't cry sweetheart, I promise I'm not mean and scary. Only Caladium is a little scary at first!" She tells him, a little sarcasm coming through as she tries to cheer him up. Some in the crowd laugh at her joke about their favorite energetic victor. And sure enough, she gets the tiniest of smiles from him as he makes it to the stairs, continuing to wipe away a couple tears as he makes his way up to the stage.

Bella motions him over, realizing just how small he is now that he's on the stage with her. He hesitantly approaches, seemingly searching through the crowd for someone. "Hello Oakland," she places a hand on his shoulder, hoping the comforting touch will get him to stop crying for now. It's never too early to start making a good impression on the sponsors and Bella refuses to give up on him. "Would you like to say anything to the crowd?"

Oakland's response is a shake of his head and a sniffle, but at least the tears seem to be slowing. Oakland gives Hazel a scared look and Bella looks over at the girl, curiosity filling her over what her crime was. But she will find that out later. For now, Bella leans down towards Oakland, whispering just to him as Hazel watches the crowd carefully. "I won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on fighting."

When Oakland gives her a small nod and stands up a little straighter, Bella grins down at him. She returns her attention back to the crowd, putting her other hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Very well, our tributes for the 149th Hunger Games are Hazel Curie and Oakland Bradshaw! Let's give them some applause!"

Bella leads the crowd, giving a few claps but has to hide her frown as someone shouts towards them, "Criminal!" She turns around and motions for her two tributes to get inside, quickly pushing them in as more people shout out obscenities at Hazel. This simply will not do. Bella will not take people insulting her tributes, regardless if one is a criminal and the other is a small innocent boy.

* * *

 _Hazel Curie, 16_

Hazel stares out the large windows, amazed at the sight of the trees in the District. It's been so long since she was out among them. Finally, she was getting her chance to escape away from a life in prison for something she didn't do. Oh she's terrified, of course, who wouldn't be right now. But there's a sense of relief flooding her.

The door creaks open and Hazel glances over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she spots the awkward victor Glenwood entering the room. She turns around to face him as he holds up the key Bella gave him. "Well, this is a first for me," he says quietly as he walks over to her, not really looking afraid of a criminal being in front of him. "Just tell me," he stops right in front of her and Hazel stares at him curiously, unable to read his face. "What crime were you convicted of?"

Hazel questions if she should try to tell him now about her innocence. But he's surely one of the mentors this year so she'll have time to tell him all about it on the train to the Capitol. "Murder."

Glenwood shakes his head at this and reaches out to unlock her handcuffs. "Well Hazel, I've also committed murder so welcome to the Hunger Games." The cuffs fall to the floor and Hazel rubs her bare wrists, the area tender from being dragged around in them today. Glenwood simply turns around and starts heading towards the door. "I'll see you on the train."

The door doesn't remain shut behind him and Hazel can see an older woman waiting in the hallway that she never thought she would see again. Hazel tries to give her a smile as she enters the room but Reyna gives her a scowling, closing the door behind her and leaning against it with her arms crossed. "Why?"

"Why did I volunteer?" Hazel asks her and takes a few steps closer, not realizing how much she missed seeing Reyna and the sight of her brings back memories of Demetrius in the woods, making her smile.

"No," Reyna says harshly and holds out a hand, stopping Hazel from crossing farther than halfway across the room. "Why didn't you confess to the crime in court?"

"Because I didn't kill Demetrius," Hazel answers confidently, full of the truth but Reyna still looks like she doesn't believe Hazel. "Reyna, I promise you I would never have killed Demetrius. He was my best friend."

Reyna closes her eyes, face full of pain and when she looks back at Hazel, there are tears in her eyes. "Then what happened? What happened to my son if you didn't kill him?"

"He was clumsy and an accident happened," Hazel answers right away, wanting someone to believe her for once that she was innocent. "I was so freaked out by it that I just ran away." Hazel takes a step forward and Reyna holds up a hand, stopping Hazel in her tracks. "Please believe me," Hazel whispers quietly, not knowing what else to do. Reyna shuts her eyes and Hazel wants to reach out and give her a hug. "Reyna?"

The woman lets out a shaky sigh and opens her eyes, wiping away tears. "I believe you," she finally answers and Hazel starts grinning right away. "I knew how close you and Demetrius were but I needed someone to blame." At this, Hazel stops grinning but nods her head in understanding. "But I still think you're guilty for running away," Reyna adds quietly.

"I _am_ guilty for that," Hazel responds immediately. This was something she had thought about for a long time in prison. Hazel moves forward and Reyna lets her take one of her hands. "I'll never forget running away from him. But that doesn't mean I deserve to be in prison for life."

Reyna doesn't respond to this, instead she reaches up to her neck and pulls the necklace out from under her shirt. Hazel recognizes the dog tags immediately and Reyna places them in her hand, holding it tightly. Some more tears slip out, "I knew deep down it wasn't you. Take these. He wouldn't want you dying."

Reyna lets go of her hand and takes a step back towards the door. Hazel glances down at the dog tags in her hand before closing her hand and grasping them tightly. "I don't plan on dying."

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, 12_

The tears had stopped for now, mostly thanks to the kind words of the escort. It was quite unusual to have a kind escort, but Oakland wouldn't wish for anyone else right now.

The room the Peacekeepers brought him to feels like it's closing in as the reality of what is happening right now starts to sink in. At the Reaping, there was the initial shock of hearing his name called. But now? He's realized that he's a short twelve-year-old going to the Hunger Games.

The odds aren't quite in his favor.

Oakland couldn't be more thankful when the door swings open and he sees his parents entering the room. He immediately gets up from the couch and runs to his dad, giving him a huge hug. "Dad, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," he answers, his voice unlike anything Oakland he's heard before and that makes him even more terrified. His father moves Oakland back so that he can crouch down, looking Oakland in the eyes. "Oakland, you need to listen to me," his father pleads with him, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Be strong. Don't count yourself out right away. You're smart. You can lead people. Find someone to help you and just don't give up."

"I'll try," With his father's unwavering belief in him, Oakland finds himself crying once more as he throws his arms around his dad. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son," his father whispers to him as Oakland feels his mother rubbing his back. Soon her arms wrap around both of them and Oakland starts to feel her shake with tears, filling him with shock at the display of emotion from her.

"Please try to win," she mumbles through tears, bringing Oakland to sobs as he puts one of his arms around her. He's nearly suffocating in their tight grips but he doesn't want them to ever let go. "I don't want to lose you."

Oakland lets out a sob and picks up his head so he can look at his mom. She kisses the top of his forehead before pulling him tightly to her. "I'll try my best."

Of course it's all too soon that his time with his parents ends and a Peacekeeper enters the room. "Your time is up," she says calmly and steps forward, making Oakland cling desperately to his parents.

"No, don't leave me!" He cries out as the Peacekeeper steps forward and takes his parents' arms and starts pulling them away from him. They both desperately hold on to his hands, not wanting to let go. "I love you both so much!"

"We love you too," his dad says through tears as he pauses in the doorway. He gives Oakland a sad smile, "Just remember to be brave."

Oakland can only nod his head at this, not trusting himself to form words through his tears. The Peacekeeper makes his parents leave the room, only partially closing the door behind them. Oakland would be more confused by this if he wasn't so upset over seeing his parents leave, quite possibly for the last time ever. He knows how low his odds are of winning.

But he doesn't remain alone for long and Oakland gets his first opportunity to make sure he's brave. Raul practically tackles him in a hug as the rest of their friends slowly enter the room, all of them looking around in disbelief that this is happening. Oakland holds on to Raul, not realizing before now how much he would miss his closest friend. "Oak, you gotta win this. We all need you back here."

"I'm going to try my very best," Oakland takes a step back so he can look at Raul in his tear stained eyes. "Listen to me. You're going to have to take over leading this group. Can you do this?"

Raul gives a small nod of his head but doesn't seem quite convinced he can do this. "But you'll be coming back, right? You're going to try to win?"

"I'm going to try my hardest," Oakland answers, trying not to give them any false hope by saying that he'll definitely win because he loves this group and doesn't want them to be even more upset if he doesn't win.

"The odds can't be that horrible, right?" Raul asks almost for his own benefit. He turns to Carolynn and Oakland watches her frown at Raul. "Right Carolynn? Tell him that his odds aren't terrible."

Carolynn shakes his head at Raul and Oakland pulls his best friend into a hug, trying to keep back his tears. "Don't worry about me," he whispers and looks around at the others. Ashley seems to be barely keeping it together, Barth and Jared are both discretely wiping away tears, looking like complete opposites in size when standing next to each other. Oakland lets out a small laugh when he sees that Jared is even eating when saying goodbye to him. "Make sure you five keep the tree house up while I'm gone. It better have awesome upgrades by time I'm back."

He lets go of Raul and the others all come up and start hugging him, all of them seeming to not want to let go of him. Ashley is the last one to approach him and she gives him a sad smile before hugging him. She starts whispering to him, making sure the others can't hear her, "Be careful in there but don't worry about us. I'll keep everyone together when watching the games."

Oakland understands that she's going to watch them in case he does die in the arena but the thought of Ashley protecting the others provides him with a small bit of comfort. "Thank you."

His friend lets go of him and Oakland gives one last sad smile to his friends, realizing just how much he has to lose if he doesn't make it through the games. "Goodbye everyone. Hopefully I'll be seeing you in a few weeks."

* * *

 **Hello, helloooooo, I'm back! First, of course, big thanks to Thorn5502, IVolunteerAsAuthor, and District7axemurder for Hazel, Oakland, and Bella respectively! I had fun writing them and hope I did a good job with them!**

 **After a crazy last few weeks, my semester and undergrad career is now over! Which means I now have a lot more free time to write. I'm going to try to keep updating once per week but it will probably end up being once every two weeks. Either way, updates will start becoming a lot more frequent! I'm super excited to keep going with this story, especially since we're starting to get close to the end of the reaping chapters!**

 **So what did you think of these two? Who was your favorite? What do you think their chances are of winning?**

 **I'll see you again soon in District Eight!**


	13. District Eight Reaping

**Chapter 9:**

 _District Eight_

 _Clark Botwright, 13_

"Come on, Stig, can you at least try to keep up with me?" Clark yells back as he shoves his way through the excited crowd, mostly filled with kids of Reaping age. It wasn't every year that a fifteen-year-old won, especially from District Eleven. And Clark was determined to meet her. "Dude hurry up! I need to get up front so I can meet Pinova! She's just so cute and she'll see me and have to come talk to me."

Clark pushes aside a small girl, not caring when she yells out in annoyance at him. And why should he care? He needs to be up front but there's so much crowd in-between him and the stage. He can hear Stig apologize to the girl and shakes his head as he keeps moving forward, his small size benefiting him for once and allowing him to duck under people. "Clark, would you slow down? We can see the stage just fine from here," Stig calls forward to him, a surprising hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I won't!" Clark stomps his foot and keeps moving forward now that he's only thirty yards from the stage. "Just think about how much wealth she must have as a victor. I would be able to get _anything_ I wanted with that kind of money," Clark lets out a dreamy sigh before jumping up to see above a tall boy in front of him, confirming that Pinova hasn't come on stage yet.

"Clark, stop!" Stig yells at him, making Clark stop in his steps and turn around in shock that Stig is actually telling him what to do.

"No, I have to keep moving so I can meet Pinova," Clark stubbornly responds and crosses his arms, not understanding why Stig is doing this right now and in the middle of a crowd filled with half the District. "I thought you wanted to help me meet her. Some friend you are."

Stig starts frowning at this and gets shoved forward a bit by the crowd, reminding Clark that he must keep moving forward. He glances ahead as Stig speaks up, "Clark, I've always been a dedicated friend. You're the one who is a terrible friend."

This gets Clark's attention immediately and he turns back around to look carefully at his friend, confused by why he is doing this now at the Victory Tour. The tall, lanky boy is staring down at Clark, somehow still looking a little cute despite the sadness in his green eyes. "Why are you doing this right now?"

"Because I'm tired of the way you treat me," Stig shakes his head at Clark before continuing, "I've put up with it for six years now but I'm done. You're spoiled and your greed is not going to make Pinova love you." He sighs and Clark can see him struggling to do this. But he doesn't care that Stig seems upset; he's more offended at his only friend insulting him. "It won't make anyone love you," Stig adds quietly as he looks down at the ground and Clark can barely hear him over the crowd.

As the reality of losing his only friend starts to set in, Clark feels an emptiness in his chest and immediately hates whatever it is he's feeling. He looks around at the crowd as he can't look at Stig right now, realizing just how many people are around them. And he refuses to let anyone see him like this. He turns his attention back to Stig and scowls at him. "Fine! Go ahead and leave then if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Stig hesitates for a moment and Clark silently hopes that he'll apologize for saying those cruel things to him. But Stig soon turns around and leaves him alone in the crowd that starts to cheer a bit. He gets shoved around as people try to move closer to the stage and he starts to push back on them, angry that no one is noticing how upset he is right now. Why isn't anyone stopping to ask what's wrong?

Clark starts shoving his way through the crowd, this time away from the stage as he refuses to start crying out here in public, especially with so many people crowded in the city square. But no one seems to notice him as tears start falling down his face as they are too concerned with seeing Pinova. He should have been joining them in that excitement and meeting Pinova but Stig had to ruin everything for him.

He reaches the back of the crowd at one of the side streets and takes off running down it, just wanting to get home and away from everyone. And once he's on the street, the crowds are gone, allowing him to cry freely. But this is stupid, he shouldn't be crying over Stig treating him so poorly. His house quickly comes into sight, only a couple blocks away and Clark races towards it. If only his parents could make more money so he could live even closer to the city square.

Clark forces his tiny legs to move faster – why did he get cursed with taking after his mother's height? His father is so much taller than him and it's not fair that Clark is shorter than even most of the girls his age.

He lets out a small scream of annoyance as he reaches the driveway, angry at everything. Angry at Stig for ruining his night. Angry at his parents for giving him genes to be short. And angry that he never even got to meet Pinova tonight.

Clark throws open the door, feeling a little satisfied at it banging against the wall and probably adding to the indent from the handle that is already there from him. He throws the door back, letting it slam against the frame and shake some of the pictures hanging on the wall near it. "Clark?" He hears his mother call out and as her footsteps approach, he starts running up the stairs to his room. "You're home early. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Clark yells back at her as he enters his room, slamming the door and locking it up. He angrily wipes tears off of his face as he walks over to his bed and plops face down on it, hitting his fist against it a few times.

"Clark?" A few knocks on the door make him sniffle and he grabs at the table next to him, picking up the first item he grabs and throwing it towards the door.

"I said leave me alone!" He picks up his head to yell at his mother, not understanding why she won't just listen to him. A few moments pass before he hears her heels clicking away and he puts his head back down, letting himself sob.

Tonight was exactly the opposite of what he expected. He rolls over and harshly wipes his tears away. "This is just so pathetic of me to be crying like this," he mumbles aloud, starting to feel anger towards himself.

Is this all his fault? Stig's words repeat through his mind as he stares up at the ceiling, wishing he could just fall asleep already and forget about this terrible evening. Yet even sleep has to be unfair to him.

Stig is right. He needs to change how he acts. Starting tomorrow, he's going to be a new person. And definitely not someone who is crying alone in his room on the night of the Victory Tour.

* * *

 _Viradie Rivia, 13_

"So Viradie, what progress have you made today?" The young girl takes a moment to finish the tiny section she is painting, not wanting to mess this up. She had spent too much time on this painting so far to make a mistake.

Viradie grins at her kind teacher, quite excited to see what she thought about her painting. She picks it up and holds it in front of her, carefully watching Batiste as her eyes exam the painting. After a minute, she starts smiling and gives Viradie a small pat on her shoulder. "It looks wonderful. Is that section where the shadows from the trees fall on the flowers still giving you trouble?"

Viradie frowns only for a moment at Batiste since this one small section has been giving her so much trouble and she just can't get the shading right. But soon she is smiling again as she sets down her painting and instead picks up her notebook and quickly scribbles out a question to her teacher. _"Can you help me fix it?"_ She flips the paper around and waits to see her teacher's response.

"Of course I will help you," Batiste responds kindly once more, turning Viradie's smile into a grin. "You do go to a school for art so I would be a bad teacher if I didn't help you." Batiste lets out a small sigh, keeping a smile on her face as she glances at the door. "Unfortunately it will have to wait until tomorrow. Ariyan is here to take you home and get you ready for today."

Viradie glances behind her, quite excited to see her mom standing there. Ariyan gives Viradie a loving smile before Viradie turns back to her notebook, scribbling down one last thing as Ariyan walks over. "Viradie, I know you love being here but we must get home in time for the Reaping."

Viradie simply gives her a smile and holds up a finger, letting her know she needs one minute. As much as she wants to stay here, she doesn't want to get herself or her parents in trouble for her missing the Reaping. Or even Batiste for staying with her. She turns her notebook back towards Batiste and she laughs lightly when she reads the paper. "Of course you'll see me tomorrow! Tomorrow is a school day!"

At this, Viradie gives Batiste a quick hug before putting away her notebook in her bag. Batiste starts to clean up the painting supplies as Viradie slings the bag over her shoulders. She waves goodbye at her teacher before walking over to her mother, looping her arm through hers as they leave the classroom. "Did you have a good day today?" Ariyan asks as they walk through the hallway, joining several others leaving for the day. Viradie nods her head a few times and smiles at her mother. She points at herself before pointing at her mother, using their own made up method to communicate when it just isn't possible for her to be writing in her notebook. "My day was alright. I had to clean the apartment and you know how much I hate cleaning."

Viradie giggles at this as they exit the school building, immediately being surrounded by the noises of the factories that fill up the District. There have been times her mother will procrastinate cleaning the floors in their apartment for weeks and it's only been Viradie offering to help that her mother started cleaning. Her mother guides them around stopped cars as they cross the street and Viradie waits until they've started walking the two blocks to point at herself, then her mother, and then gives a thumbs up.

Ariyan immediately shakes her head at this and smiles at Viradie. "Don't worry, I've finished already. Besides, you need to get ready for today." Ariyan falls silent as she looks over at Viradie. "Since when did you get as tall as me? Soon you're going to be taller than me!"

They both laugh at the thought of Viradie being taller than her mother. Viradie rests her head on her mother's shoulder as the wait for traffic to stop so they can cross. Even with all of the noise, the odd smell that just seems to be everywhere because of the factories, and not a blade of grass in sight, Viradie is happy in this moment to be able to spend time with her mother. Even though she loves school, it just gets in the way of spending time with her best friend.

Ariyan waits until they've crossed the street to ask Viradie another question. "Are you nervous for today?" Viradie shakes her head right away and her mother immediately seems relived at this. But why should she be worried? She's only thirteen. "I'm glad you're not nervous. I don't want you living life in fear of the Reaping."

Her mother lets go of Viradie to unlock the front door of their apartment building before motioning for Viradie to walk ahead of her. Viradie starts up the stairs and pauses halfway as her mother calls out to her. "Oh Viradie, catch," she says and tosses the keys to their apartment lightly to her. Viradie catches them and sees her mother start grinning at her, "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen."

Viradie runs up the remaining stairs to reach the second floor, nearly dropping the keys in excitement as she tries to open up the door. She can hear her mother on the stairs as she gets the door open and runs inside, skidding on the newly cleaned tile floor as she goes around the corner into the kitchen. She stops when she sees the vibrant flower sitting in a small cup in the middle of the table. She immediately starts grinning as she walks closer, taking in the details of the beautiful pink petals. She's never seen something like this up close and already she's itching to start painting a replica of it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Her mother says quietly as Viradie reaches towards the flower. She stops and turns around with a big smile on her face, not quite believing that her mother actually brought her home the flower. "I know you've always wanted to have a garden and I can't really do that for you since we're in this apartment and District Eight isn't really the best for growing plants. But I figured if I can't get you that, I would get you a beautiful flower instead."

Viradie runs towards her mother, grabbing on to her in a tight hug. She never expected anything like this from her mother but it's perfect. Her mother knows what the hug means and returns it, holding on to Viradie just as tightly. "You're welcome, dear."

* * *

 _Bobby Bobbins, Escort for District 8_

"Hello, hello District Eight! I'm Bobby Bobbins and I am just ecstatic to be back here!" Bobby chuckles as he looks out at the sad crowd gathered in front of him, sure that he'll get them laughing this year. "It feels like it was just polyester-day that I was last here!"

He's met with silence from the crowd, but this doesn't discourage him. He'll get them to be as enthusiastic as him someday. "Well it is time for us to begin another Hunger Games! And we'll start out with picking our female tribute. I bet she'll knock our socks off!"

Bobby laughs at his own joke as he starts walking towards the left glass ball, adjusting his large colorful hat as a small breeze threatens to remove it. His clown shoes create loud slaps across the stage and he hears some snickers in the crowd, making him smile even more. That's the closest he's gotten to laughter from them! He reaches in the bowl and takes his time selecting a name. Finally, he selects a slip and takes it with him to the microphone, his purple hands holding it out for the crowd to see. "Alrighty our female tribute this year is Viradie Rivia! Come on up, Viradie!"

Bobby waits for the girl to step forward, searching the crowd to find Viradie. Finally, a small girl steps out from one of the farthest sections, glancing around at the crowd and looking absolutely mortified at this. She fidgets with her long blonde ponytail as she silently walks towards the stage and stares up at Bobby with large blue eyes that seem to match her dress perfectly. "You've got nothing to be afraid of up here!" Bobby waves the girl closer as she finally reaches the front of the crowd of children. Now that she is close to him, he can see a few tears falling down her face but she doesn't let out any sobs.

"Now Viradie, would you like to say anything to the crowd?" Bobby asks his young tribute once she reaches him. The poor tiny girl shakes her head at him and Bobby grins at her, trying to figure out how to get her laughing. That should cure her terror. "It's alright, Viradie, just remember to never give up and don't quilt!"

When Viradie doesn't laugh at this, Bobby glances back at the mentors to see if he at least made them smile. Velour doesn't even seem to be watching what happens as he stares down at the stage, gripping Astrid's hand tightly. Oh but Astrid is watching and if looks could kill, well, Astrid would have killed a lot more people than she already has. Tough crowd this year.

Bobby returns his attention back to the children waiting for Bobby to pick the male tribute as he realizes he'll have to try a lot harder to get the mentors to laugh this year. "Do we have any volunteers for Viradie?" Bobby waits a moment, grinning out at the children in hopes that someone might volunteer. "No? Alrighty, let's pick the male tribute!"

Bobby rubs his hands together in excitement as he goes towards the second glass ball, feeling good about the name he'll pick. But then again, when doesn't Bobby feel good? He takes his time once again with the name, feeling hopeful that this time he'll have a strong older tribute that will get that win for District Eight. He finally chooses his tribute and returns to the microphone, grinning out at the crowd as he opens the slip. "And the male tribute from District Eight is Clark… _Boat_ wright? Oh yarn it, sometimes I just can't figure out how to pronounce your names!"

He chuckles at himself as he looks out at the crowd, waiting to see who will step forward. Movement in the same age group as Viradie draws his attention to the back of the crowd and he sees the small boys stepping away from an even shorter boy. From the neatly groomed blond hair to the nice white shirt and khaki pants that stand out from the boys around him, everything about the boy screams that he grew up in wealth. And scream is what the boy does as Peacekeepers step forward and take his arm, "No! This can't be happening!" He somehow pulls his arm away from the Peacekeeper, causing another to step forward and they grab on to his arms, picking him up to drag to the stage. He starts kicking his legs and squirming, still screaming out at them. "There is no way that I was picked! Put me down! Stop!"

Bobby keeps a smile on his face as the Peacekeepers set the screaming boy down on the stage. He crosses his arms and scowls out at the crowd. Bobby tries to put a hand on his shoulder and Clark flinches away, sending a glare at the escort. "Would you like to say anything, Clark?" Bobby asks him, not phased at all by his attitude.

Clark stubbornly mumbles to himself and Bobby leans closer to him, holding a hand to his ear to get Clark to speak up. "Botwright!" The boy yells at him and shakes his head at the escort. "My last name is pronounced _Bot_ wright."

"Well I was clothes enough!" Bobby chuckles at this and Clark sends him another glare. "Are there any volunteers for Clark?" Bobby asks the crowd, wondering if anyone would want to step forward for the boy who clearly thinks he doesn't belong here. Yet again, the escort is met with silence from the crowd. "Very well, let's have our tributes shake hands. Viradie Rivia and Clark _Boat_ wright," Bobby purposely mispronounces the boy's name and actually gets a few snickers from people in the crowd. The escort grins as he motions to his two tributes. Viradie hesitantly holds out her hand to Clark but the boy keeps his arms crossed.

"Boy, shake her damn hand," Astrid calls forward and it's clear from her voice that she is not amused by Clark's actions. Clark spares a glance back at the mentor and begrudgingly reaches out to shake Viradie's hand for a split second.

Bobby grins at his two tributes before turning back to the crowd. "Alrighty District Eight, we have our two tributes!" He claps his hands loudly and the crowd slowly joins him. "May the odds be ever in their favor. Once again, I'm Bobby Bobbins and it is time for me to weave goodbye!"

* * *

 _Clark Botwright, 13_

This seriously can't be happening. How did he get picked? There was almost _zero_ chance of him getting picked. He never wanted to be picked and his parents always told him that he wouldn't. It just didn't make sense.

Clark scowls at the door, still angry at the stupid victor embarrassing him in front of the whole country. He didn't want to shake the crying girls hand. He didn't know her and doesn't want to. She's just another person that is going to get in the way of what he wants.

And Clark wants that victory. There's no way he's letting himself die in the games.

There's a small knock on the door before it slowly opens, revealing his parents staring in hesitantly at him. His mother tries to smile at him, despite him scowling at them. "You told me I wouldn't ever get picked!"

"We never thought you would," his mother says calmly as she closes the door behind them. She holds on to his father's arm, seemingly trying to use him as a shield against Clark's anger. Like that will actually happen, he's even weaker than she is. "The odds were so low and you never took tesserae."

"Well clearly that didn't matter," Clark stubbornly responds as his parents sit down on the couch with him, keeping a small distance from him. "I'm going to win. I don't want to die and I get what I want."

"You will, Clark," his father speaks up and his mother takes his hand. Clark is still frowning at his parents, trying to figure out how this actually happened to him. His father looks unsure what to say to him but continues anyways, "You're a smart kid and you will win."

"Make sure you get strong allies, Clark," his mother says softly and Clark turns his attention to her, feeling offended at what she said.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to do this on my own?" Clark's voice is starting to raise and his parents are watching him hesitantly, not doing anything to stop him. "Well I am! And I can prove that to you!"

"That's not what I meant," his mother quietly says to him and pats the couch. "Clark, please sit back down." He crosses his arms at them and stays put, annoyed at the way they're treating him. He is not a small and helpless child. Not like his District partner.

"Clark, there are going to be trained tributes in there," his father speaks up, always one to defend his wife. "She just meant that you don't want to run into one of them on your own."

"Well I won't," Clark stubbornly responds to them, still refusing to sit down with them. He doesn't want to be near them when they seem to not have faith in him. "I'm going to get the strongest ally there that isn't a career!"

His mother looks like she is hesitant to say something to him and Clark is surprised when she does speak up. "Clark… try not to get on Astrid's bad side."

"I don't like her," Clark shakes his head as he remembers how embarrassing it was to have her call him out on stage. And the look she gave him was just so cruel that he wants nothing to do with her. "She embarrassed me in front of all of Panem. The other tributes are going to see me as a joke for that!"

"She controls the sponsor gifts," his mother continues, seemingly ignoring everything he just said, much to his disbelief. "Even if Velour ends up your mentor-"

"I don't want him as my mentor," Clark interrupts her, shaking his head at the thought of having the joke of a victor as his mentor.

"Then you'll have to have Astrid as your mentor and she will control your sponsor gifts," his mother continues and tries once again to get him to sit down with them.

Clark stubbornly plops back on the couch, keeping his arms crossed and staring at the door. He doesn't want either of the two victors as his mentor. Maybe he can get Barathea to be his mentor instead. She seems to be District Eight's only competent victor.

His father lets out a small sigh and Clark hears him whispers to his mother. "Come on, Sahara, he won't listen to us. He never does."

"Then leave!" Clark yells at them and points to the door. "I don't want you here if you're just not going to listen to me!"

His father is the first one to stand up, always listening to what Clark wants and never having a backbone. And Clark knows his father wishes they never had a kid. He only did it for his mother. "Goodbye Clark," he lingers at the door, looking back at Sahara expectantly.

His mother stares at Clark, almost looking as if she will say something to him. But she lets out a small sigh as she stands up and heads towards the door. She pauses by his father's side to give one last look at Clark. "I believe in you. You can win."

"I know I can," Clark says with a huff and his parents finally leave him alone. He uncrosses his arms and sticks his hands in his pockets, still annoyed at this entire situation. His fingers brush against a coin in his pocket and he pulls it out, having forgotten that it was there. He moves the rusted silver coin across his knuckles, a fun little trick that Stig had taught him shortly after Clark bought the old thing from a pawn shop.

Stig… He lets the coin slip between his fingers and closes his fist around it, staring at the door and filled with a small bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe his old friend will come see him. But the chance is so small as Stig hasn't talked to him at all since he ruined their friendship months ago.

Clark returns to moving the coin across his knuckles, keeping himself preoccupied as he stares at the door and waits. The hour slips by and soon enough, the door opens up and Clark momentarily gets excited before seeing that it is only Peacekeepers. Clark lets out a sigh and stands up, tucking the coin back into his pocket to keep with him for his token. He's not surprised that Stig didn't visit. But he doesn't need him anymore. All he needs is his determination to win. "Alright, I'm going, no need to carry me this time."

* * *

 _Viradie Rivia, 13_

Viradie stares around the fancy room, way nicer than her apartment or anything she's seen in District Eight, still in shock at what just happened. Just a couple hours ago she was telling her mother that she wasn't afraid for the Reaping. And she really wasn't until the moment right before the escort picked the name. She just doesn't understand how she was picked with such low odds.

Low odds. There are a lot of low odds she is suddenly experiencing now that she's going to the games.

The door swings open and as soon as Viradie sees her mother, she jumps off the couch and runs over to her. Her mother hugs her back just as tightly, making no effort to hide her tears. At the sound of her mother crying, Viradie's own tears come back in full force. "Viradie, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Viradie shakes her head, still leaning against her mother. She doesn't want her mother to think this is her fault because really, she's done everything she can to prevent this from happening. She's never had to take out tesserae for them to have enough food. Her mother always made sure she was safe from the danger of the games. Viradie was just unlucky today and there was nothing either of them could have done to stop this from happening.

Her mother leans back so she can look at Viradie. Viradie hates the sight of tears on her mother's face and brushes away one, smiling a little at her in an attempt to cheer up her mother. "Are you afraid?"

Viradie nods her head at this, feeling way more than just afraid. She's absolutely terrified at the thought of dying in the games. The door opens again and her father runs in, frantically looking around for them. He quickly sees them and steps towards them, throwing his arms around both of them. "They actually tried to get me to go back to the factory without saying goodbye."

"Are you serious?" Her mother questions and Viradie leans against her father, taking comfort in the odd factory smell that lingers on him and mixed with the cologne her mother always buys him. He smells like home and in this moment, it brings a small amount of comfort to her. She's not really surprised that the factory would try to get him back to work right away. She loves her father but he's a workaholic and his bosses know it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," her father whispers to them as he starts smoothing out Viradie's hair. "Oh Viradie, why did this happen?"

 _Because the Capitol is cruel and likes to see children die,_ Viradie impulsively thinks and she's almost glad she cannot speak. If she burst out those word or even wrote them out, it would surely get them all killed.

"We'll never know why but we can make sure she gets home," her mother says hopefully and Viradie tries to start thinking positively again. Her mother breaks out of the hug so she can look at Viradie. "You are so smart. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. And don't ever, _ever_ , start to doubt yourself because of your disability."

Viradie gives her mother a nod, knowing that she is just as smart as the others her age. She desperately wishes she had her notebook with her right now so she could communicate better with her parents and tell them how afraid she is of never seeing them again and how much she loves them. Instead, she forms a heart with her hands and points at both of them.

"We love you too," her father pulls her closer at this and Viradie watches her mother smile even with tears running down your face.

Her mother suddenly gasps before frowning, confusing Viradie about what she thought about. "I just realized you don't have a token. Damn, okay take my ring – and don't ever repeat that word." Viradie giggles at her mother's swearing and shakes her head as she grabs her mother's hands, stopping her from taking off her wedding band. She let's go of her father to point at her wrist and the woven bracelet she made two years ago. It's still her favorite creation and she never takes it off. Her mother smiles at this, realizing right away what Viradie is trying to say, "That's perfect."

There's a knock on the door that surprises Viradie, making her jump a little. A Peacekeeper enters the room and looks at the three of them. "It's time for you two to leave."

Her father leans down and gives Viradie a kiss on her cheek before letting go of her. "I love you so much, Viradie. Be brave and you can win."

Viradie smiles up at her father before turning her attention to her mother who has started crying once more. She pulls her mother into a hug, realizing that this could be the last time she is able to do that. "Stay safe my smart, beautiful girl. Come back home to us."

Viradie feels her mother being pulled away from her and steps back, smiling at her parents. She gives them a thumbs up, letting them know that she'll be okay. The Peacekeeper leads them out the door and Viradie watches until the door closes behind them. She then turns her attention back towards the room she's in, feeling overwhelmed by how new everything is. She sees a plant in one corner of the room and immediately walks towards it, her mind calming down at the unfamiliar sight of something green. As she reaches out and touches a smooth leaf, she becomes optimistic once more. She's going to get to see life outside of District Eight and the smelly factories. She might get to see the trees in District Eleven or the grains of District Nine on the train ride towards the Capitol.

Viradie pulls her hand back from the plant, sadly realizing that she'll never get to create a painting of the flower her mother gave her today. She closes her eyes and thinks hard about the flower, wanting to remember it's rare beauty for District Eight. She'll find a way to at least draw a sketch of it on the train.

But how will she get paper and art supplies? Surely her mentor will help her out, whoever that ends up being. Astrid seems scary and Viradie isn't sure if she wants Astrid as her mentor. But Velour seems nice; he just hasn't healed from his games and no one wants to say he has a mental disability. He'll understand her and help her out. She'll just have to get enough sponsors that she can get a notebook in the arena.

And hopefully in the arena she won't be alone. But the thought of talking to others and making allies is terrifying. Hopefully Clark was just reacting poorly to get reaped today and he can be a good ally. Then she just needs to figure out how she can survive and become victor without killing anyone.

But one thing is certain. She won't let her disability hold her back from trying her hardest.

* * *

 **There we go, our two tributes from District Eight! Big thanks as always to CelticGames4, Ozimira, and AmericanPi for Clark, Viradie, and Bobby Bobbins respectively! I enjoyed writing them and I hope I did a good job! And also, a special shout out to Platrium who helped come up with the _fantastic_ jokes made by Bobby. **

**And now we have our first submitter check in point! Nothing too difficult, just send me a PM with your tribute(s)'s favorite color!**

 **So let me know what you thought! If you submitted one of the tributes, let me know how I did and if there's anything I can do to improve in future chapters!**

 **Another thing: you'll find out more about Viradie's disability in future chapters. I can't reveal all of my plot info just yet ;)**

 **See you all in District Nine!**


	14. District Nine Reaping

**Chapter 10:**

 _District Nine_

 _Skye Miller, 16_

Skye leans back for a moment, turning her face towards the sun shining down on her in the field. After several days of uncharacteristic rain for this time of the year and miserably being cooped up inside, it felt wonderful to bask in the warmth of the sun.

But unfortunately, the return of the nice weather also means that there's a lot of work to catch up on.

Skye lets out a small sigh before returning her attention back towards the tall stalks of wheat in front of her. She tucks back a piece of hair that immediately falls forward again as she starts cutting the stalks of wheat with a small scythe in one hand, keeping them bundled together in the other. As she works, she starts singing quietly to herself to help the time pass. She grins a little when Autumn joins in with her. Sure, working in the fields might not be the most exciting job in Panem but in moments like this, Skye just feels at peace.

"Hey Skye, I'm surprised they let you come work today. Are you sure you won't fall into one of the puddles?"

And of course, some asshole has to come and ruin that peace.

Skye lets out a small sigh before humming the song and keeping her attention on her work. Last thing she needed was to end up slicing her hand off. Not that it would completely hinder her from working. Autumn was proof of that. But Skye happened to be quite fond of having both hands and has already had a close call with her scythe. The scar on her right wrist is proof of that.

Three sets of footsteps approach them until Skye can feel their shadows blocking her sun. "What do you want, Jared?"

"I have a challenge for you," Jared responds cockily and Skye can tell from his tone that he thinks he'll beat her. She rolls her eyes at this but stands up, turning to face Jared now that he's sparked her competitiveness. "We have about 30 minutes left of work. Let's see who can get the most bundles of wheat in that time."

"What's the catch?" Skye questions as she crosses her arms at Jared, waiting for him to reveal what he wants from her.

"Skye," Autumn cautions from behind her, never one to play along with Jared's challenges. Skye waves a hand in her direction, letting her know that it's fine. "Jared, you're dumb. You know Skye can beat you."

"Then let's see," Jared cockily responds and Skye scoffs at this. "If you win, I'll give you my earnings for the day. If I win, you'll go on a date with me."

"Really? Are you that desperate for a date that you have to resort to challenging a blind girl to win a date?" Skye laughs at this and can hear Autumn chuckle as well. Jared lets out a huff and Skye shrugs at him. "Well what are we waiting for? I'm ready to get your money."

Skye turns and crouches back down, immediately starting to work again on cutting more wheat. She can hear Jared scrambling behind her to get started. "Hey! Why would you start before me?"

"You didn't have any rules," Autumn cheerfully says from beside Skye as she crouches down. She whispers to Skye, "Don't worry, I won't let his baboon friends help him."

Skye chuckles momentarily at this before focusing on tying up her first bundle of wheat. She will not let Jared win this bet. Not just because the thought of going on a date with him is sickening but she refuses to back down from his challenge. Her hands work nimbly to complete her work and she can feel her pile continue to grow. She doesn't keep track as that would take away focus from her task. Jared continually mutters to his friend, sounding more distressed as the time goes by.

Before she knows it, the Peacekeepers are blowing their whistles, indicating the end of another shift. "Okay, both of you step back," Autumn cheerfully says and Skye can tell by her voice that she succeeded. "I'll count both piles."

Skye takes a step back, grinning as she hears Autumn count up to ten bundles in her pile. She turns her head in the general direction of Jared and smirks over at him. "How about that? Not bad for a blind girl, huh?"

"We'll see when Autumn is done counting mine," Jared grumbles to himself and Skye's smile continues to grow.

"Okay, we have a clear winner," Autumn says, voice still cheerful. "Jared has nine bundles and Skye has ten bundles."

Skye laughs at her victory as she leans down and grabs the bundles in her arms. "Nice try, Jared. Maybe you could ask Farra to do the same bet so you can actually win, seeing as that's the only way anyone would ever date you."

Skye leaves Jared grumbling as she starts walking the familiar path over to the Peacekeepers, hearing Autumn's careful footsteps next to her. "Oh Skye, you're something else."

Skye gives her friend a shrug and sends a grin her way. "Hey, you know you love my stubbornness."

"End of the line," Autumn mutters and Skye comes to a stop before running into the others turning in their wheat. "And yes, I do. I also love any opportunity to see Jared Valencia get his cockiness knocked down a couple notches."

"What did his face look like when he lost?" Skye chuckles at the thought as Autumn nudges her forward a couple steps.

"Complete and utter shock," Autumn starts laughing with Skye. "Oh I wish you could have seen it. I would pay to see him lose like that on a daily basis."

"Serves him right," Skye responds as they move forward once more. She feels a Peacekeeper take the wheat from her. "Skye Miller," she tells them so she can receive her pay.

"Here you go," the Peacekeeper presses a small bag of coins into her hand and Skye recognizes the Peacekeeper as one of the few that didn't discredit her capabilities when she first started working.

Skye smiles at the woman and nods her head, "Thanks, Galla. Have a good evening."

Autumn takes Skye's hand and starts leading them away from the crowd surrounding the Peacekeepers and towards the path back to their village. Once Skye hears they're clear of the crowd, she relaxes a little but keeps holding Autumn's hand. Sometimes she simply enjoys knowing her friend is always looking out for her. Skye chuckles at this thought and Autumn nudges her shoulder. "What are you giggling about?" Autumn asks her, voice lighthearted as their pace slows.

"Nothing, just a bad pun I thought about with you looking out for me," Skye laughs harder at this as Autumn joins her.

"Hey Skye, catch," Skye hears Jared call out before she feels something hit her in the back. Autumn lets go of her left hand as Skye gives Jared the finger over her shoulder with the other.

"What an ass," she mumbles as Autumn hands her the bag of coins that Jared had thrown at him. Autumn takes her hand once more and they continue their walk home. Skye lets out a small sigh of annoyance before turning her face towards the sun and smiling once more. "Oh well, everyone can't be as happy as you are, Autumn. Now, how are we going to enjoy this beautiful evening?"

"We could grab some food at my place and set up a picnic in my yard?" Autumn asks her and Skye immediately starts grinning at this, making her friend laugh. "Okay, sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 _Marek Hall, 14_

"Alright, y'all, watch closely," Marek says dramatically with a flourish of his hands, letting the small group of kids gathered in front of him stare at the deck of cards he holds. He had started with only showing Carolina the trick as she isn't too fond of spending time with the others. But as soon as one kid saw what Marek was doing, a small crowd had gathered around them. He starts shuffling the cards, knowing his trick is relatively simply and would be easy to catch for his parents, but for the group of kids all younger than twelve, it would amaze them.

"Alright, Carolina," Marek's hands come to a stop, hovering on the card at the top of the deck. He grins out at the small group, all of them eagerly waiting for him to finish. The small girl at the front is especially eager for him to finish the trick. And Marek can't wait for the girl who's the closest he's ever had to a sister to see her card be revealed. "Is this your card?" He says with a flick of his wrist, revealing the card to screams of delight from the children.

"When will you show me how you did that?" Carolina asks him in wonder as she jumps up from the ground and gives him a big hug. "You're just so cool, Marek!"

Marek laughs loudly at this as he returns the hug to the small girl, feeling immense joy at bringing the smile to her face. "I'm hardly cool. I just have too much time on my hands and like figuring out card tricks."

"Hey Marek!" He hears his best friend call and grins over at her in the doorway to the recreation room. "You really are the only person I know who would be late to their own birthday dinner."

"My goodness, is it really 6 already?" Marek ruffles Carolina's hair, getting a small giggle from her, "Well Care, don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone." Marek lets go of her before moving towards Sky. The girl shakes her head at him, her short hair falling into her eyes. Marek turns and walks backwards towards the door so he can smile at the group. "Well y'all, I've got to go celebrating getting old!"

Once he's in the hallway with Sky, he gives a small grimace at her before chuckling. "Are my parents mad? I sure hope not because that would make for a crummy birthday."

Sky shakes her head at him but still grins at him as she pushes open the door and they step outside, feeling a blast of hot summer air. "I don't think those two could ever hate any child. Especially not you."

"Eh they didn't always love the kids and used to view it as just business," Marek gives Sky a shrug as they start the short path towards his house. "It was only because of me that they decided to improve the conditions for the others."

As they get closer, Marek takes a deep inhale and his mouth starts watering at the smell of meat grilling. "My goodness, did they get some pork for today? They haven't bought some in years because Ma doesn't really like it."

Marek quickens his pace and by time he reaches his driveway, he's practically jogging and his stomach won't stop rumbling at the delicious aromas coming from his house. He slows as he notices Ma standing on the front porch, grinning and shaking her head at him. "Come on, Marek, the dinner is going to start getting cold soon."

"Sorry Ma," Marek gives her a big hug as soon as he reaches her and she returns the gesture. "I got distracted showing the kids magic tricks. The tricks are just too much fun and it makes me so happy seeing their joy when I finish a trick!"

Ma laughs at this and the sound eliminates any small worry he had that his parents were angry at him being late. "I love that you care just as much as we do about the kids. It makes me feel safe knowing that you'll someday take over running the orphanage." She releases Marek and motions behind him to Sky. "But that's a conversation for years down the road. Let's go eat dinner."

Marek barely makes it through the door before getting tackled by Pa in a huge hug. "Happy birthday, son!"

"Thanks Pa! I love y'all," Marek holds on to Pa and grins over at Ma as she starts heading towards the dining room, Sky following along to surely help her with bringing the food out. "Thanks for letting Sky join us tonight. She won't admit it to me but I know she's still angry deep down about her parents' deaths. So it's nice to include her for this."

"You know we'll give you whatever you want," Pa answers and keeps an arm around Marek's shoulder as he starts guiding him after Ma and Sky. "You're our son."

"So Marek," Ma says before Marek can start talking, knowing that he won't stop if they let him keep going. "You never told us what you would like for your birthday. We didn't want to give you something tonight without knowing it's what you want."

Marek slips away from Pa's arm, nervously looking at his parents before starting to pace in a circle. He knows exactly what he wants for his birthday. But it's such a huge commitment that he just isn't sure they'll agree or if he wants to put that financial burden on them. They've already done so much for him over the years. Can he really ask for them to do this?

"Marek? What's wrong?" Pa asks as he sits down at the table. He gives Marek a concerned look before continuing, "You're pacing so I know you're nervous about something."

Sky quietly slips out of the room and Marek is grateful at her knowing this is a delicate conversation. Marek wouldn't mind her being here but Ma and Pa might not give as honest answers with her in the room. "Honey, you can tell us anything," Ma gives him a gentle smile and motions to his seat. "It doesn't matter how crazy what you want is. We might be able to get it but you have to tell us first."

Marek lets out a sigh as he sits down at the table. He looks at Ma and Pa, having rehearsed what he wants to say for a while now. But he opens his mouth and forgets everything he planned to say. "I want Care as my actual sister," he blurts out and when he sees how unsure they look, he quickly continues. "I know this is a huge burden for you but she really is the closest thing I've ever had to an actual sister. I love her and she's so sweet and you know she doesn't like interacting with the other kids that much. And the thought of her leaving our orphanage – even if it is over six years away, makes me so upset."

The room is silent as Marek finishes his rambling and he stares at his parents, wanting them to say something, just anything about what he asked for. "Well?"

"Marek…" Ma begins and Marek can tell by her tone that he isn't going to like her answer. "That's a lot you're asking for. It would put a financial burden on us and we wouldn't be able to treat you quite the way we do now."

"I don't care about that," Marek shakes his head at this. "Material wealth isn't everything. You already know I don't care about that."

Pa lets out a sigh and Marek turns his attention to him. "We can't just adopt every kid in our orphanage that you like."

"But I don't just like her, I love her like a sister! Please," Marek begs them, falling quiet for a moment as he tries to figure out how to convince them. "I don't ask you for much. Adopting Carolina is all I want for my birthday."

Ma and Pa share a long look before Ma eventually sighs. "Okay, Marek, we'll start considering it and looking into if we can afford to raise another child."

* * *

 _Agapios Wheatley Hallorian, Escort for District 9_

Agapios fidgets with the cufflinks on his vibrant blue suit before checking his pocket watch for the fourth time, making sure they are exactly on schedule. Mayor Khorasan pauses for a moment to smile back at Agapios and he returns the gesture before the mayor turns her attention back towards the crowd. "Now, I am very honored to be the one to welcome back our escort to District Nine. He is celebrating his 50th year with us and I feel confident in saying that we all view him as a friend. I know he is devoted to us and I genuinely hope he remains that way for many more years. Please join me in welcoming Agapios _Wheatley_ Hallorian!"

The mayor joins in the crowd applauding for him as he takes one last glance at his pocket watch. _1:05. Right on schedule._ He stands up, feeling his hips pop a little and he wishes that the Capitol could find a way to stop aging. He straightens his suit jacket for a few seconds and once satisfied that he is pristine, he makes his way to the microphone and smiles at the crowd. "Thank you, District Nine. I really am flattered to be back here for my 50th year! Where has the time gone?" He pauses for a moment to smile back at the mentors on the stage with him. "It's been quite the experience being your escort for so many years. We always seem to have underdogs and you know I always love supporting an underdog."

As Agapios looks out at the crowd, he feels immense pride at the District he has been part of for so many years. "And I feel incredibly blessed to have been part of three victors returning to District Nine. Triti, Sativa, and Mazie – thank you for being my friend all these years."

Agapios lets the crowd cheer at this, a rare display of happiness for them on Reaping Day. "Now, let us see which tributes will fight this year and become the next victor for District Nine!" Agapios slowly walks over to the left glass sphere, hating this part of his job. He hasn't liked being the one to make a family be separated for the past five years. But he keeps a smile on his face as he selects a piece of paper. If he lets the District see him like that, they'll lose their confidence and he will not let the District he loves end up like District Eleven.

The escort returns to the microphone and carefully opens the small piece of paper, wondering for a moment who the female tribute will be before reading the name. "Skye Miller."

Agapios hears crying at the back of the crowd and expects Skye to step out from there. Instead, two girls emerge from the crowd, closer to the stage. Agapios cannot tell which one of them is Skye but as they get closer, he is baffled by the sight of them. The shorter of the two is holding back tears and is missing her right hand but seems to be leading the other to the stage. The other girl keeps her head up and the fear on her face makes Agapios believe she is the tribute. But even he can't hide his surprise when he sees her milky blue eyes.

As the two girls reach the stage, Agapios heads down the stairs, feeling an intense need to help Skye reach the stage. The two pause at the bottom of the stairs and the girl missing the hand leans over and whispers to Skye. "There are five stairs. Wheatley is here to help you." Skye nods her head once and the other girl passes Skye's hand to Agapios whose heart nearly melts at the girl using his District themed name. He carefully leads her up to the stage, knowing already that he's going to do everything he can to make sure Skye has every opportunity possibly that any other tribute would have.

"Here you go, Skye," Agapios says gently as he brings her to a stop on the stage next to the microphone. He hesitantly turns to the crowd, knowing what the answer will be to his question before asking. "Now, are there any volunteers?" Skye looks out towards the front and shakes her head, seemingly directing it at someone. "Skye, would you like to say anything to the crowd?" Agapios offers, not expecting anything but always hoping that the tributes will be brave enough to address the crowd.

"I… Don't count me out just because I'm blind," Skye says hesitantly before looking over at Agapios, her eyes turned slightly above his head. "I'm capable."

"I'm sure you are," Agapios genuinely says to her before glancing at his pocket watch. They've fallen a few minutes behind and Agapios starts to feel anxious as he turns back to the crowd to continue on with the Reaping. "Now, let us see who will join Skye."

Agapios walks as quickly as his hips will allow him to the other glass ball and wastes no time being dramatic with picking the second name. Let the younger escorts do that. He'd rather make sure that they are on schedule. He returns to the microphone and tears open the slip, hands starting to sweat as he gets anxious about finishing on time. "And the male tribute for District Nine is Marek Hall."

Agapios scans the crowd, impatiently waiting for the boy to step forward. A few moments pass before the crowd shifts in the fourteen-year-old section and a boy steps into the center aisle. The poor boy is so incredibly short, probably shorter than some of the twelve-year-olds. He watches Agapios in shock but as he approaches the stage, he starts to smile. It obvious that it's forced, but Agapios will gladly take a forced smile over tears any year. "My look at that District pride! I need a shirt like that," Agapios chuckles as Marek glances down at the shirt he wears with the District Nine logo showing proudly.

Marek reaches the top of the stairs and tentatively holds his hand out to Agapios. The escort shakes it firmly and can see Marek starting to become less shocked. "Now, any volunteers for Marek today?" Agapios asks the crowd, once again not surprised when no one answers him. "Alright Marek, anything you want to say?"

"Well I sure am surprised that I was picked today," the boy says in a rush, bouncing on his feet a little as he sticks his hands in the pockets of his gray shorts. He stares down at the stage as he continues with a trace of sadness in his voice. "I mean surely anyone could have been picked. And I'm sad to be leaving District Nine and my family but I hope I can make y'all proud of me-"

Agapios puts a hand on Marek's shoulder, cutting him off from rambling on. There just isn't the time for that today. "I'm sure you will make District Nine proud." He pauses and places a hand on Skye's shoulder, giving both small squeezes of comfort. "I'm sure you both will make us proud." Skye stands up straighter at this compliment and Marek gives the crowd a smile, his eyes showing the worry he tries to hide. "District Nine, I give you your tributes for the 149th Hunger Games! Skye Miller and Marek Hall! Go ahead and shake hands."

Agapios takes a step back and watches Skye put her hand out towards Marek. The boy doesn't hesitate to take it and the crowd gives light applause for them. Agapios gives his tributes a light smile before taking Skye's elbow and motioning Marek towards the Justice Building. As he walks the tributes in, he pulls out his pocket watch and takes a glance at it.

 _1:25. Right on schedule._

* * *

 _Skye Miller, 16_

Skye takes a shaky breath as the door closes behind her parents, not sure how to feel right now. On one hand, she feels encouraged and confident that she can do this, thanks to her parents' belief in her. But the other overwhelming feeling is the sense of dread that she just received a death sentence. Even with how capable she knows she is, she's still going to be a blind girl in a fight to the death. The odds of her winning are very low.

Skye can hear footsteps approach the door and even if her parents hadn't told her about them visiting, she would have instantly been able to recognize her sisters approaching. The door slams open, surely because of Zazinia, and only a moment passes before she's attacked by her eldest sister in a tight hug. "Skye, you're dumb for not letting me volunteer."

"No I'm not," Skye says defensively and lets go of Zazinia to immediately have Adita throw her arms around her neck. "You need to be around for these two," she adds and gestures to Adita and generally to the room where she knows Mayzie is.

"Not to be rude," Adita says from next to Skye and Skye can tell by her tone that whatever she says next probably will be unintentionally rude. "But Zazinia is right. She's strong from working in the field and, you know, not blind."

"Skye still has a good chance of winning!" Mayzie jumps onto the couch, pushing Zazinia to the side so she can be next to Skye. Skye smiles a little at her sister's confidence in her, knowing she needs to find her own confidence once more. "But Skye, you're going to the Capitol! It's so glamorous and you'll get to meet Kora!" Mayzie sighs wistfully at this before hugging Skye. "She's so gorgeous and so down to earth!"

"Well I can't vouch for the gorgeous part," Skye counters and earns a few chuckles from Adita, slowly bringing back her confidence. "But I wouldn't be too jealous about me going to the Capitol."

"Skye, make sure you find an ally you can depend on," Adita says quietly to her and leans her head on Skye's shoulder.

"Or _allies_ ," Zazinia adds and Skye nods her head in agreement. They're both right. As much as she doesn't like depending on Autumn for everything, she knows there are just some things she needs help with. And exploring an unknown arena is definitely one of them.

Skye reaches out for Zazinia's hand and her older sister grasps it tightly. "I'm going to miss you three. You know I'll fight hard to survive but we all know the odds of me winning while being blind."

There's a knock on the door before it creaks open. "Time is up," a voice says, surely one of the Peacekeepers. Skye nods her head at them, fighting back a few tears that threaten to fall at the thought of leaving her family behind.

"Find somewhere safe to camp," Adita mumbles against Skye's shoulder as she holds on to her tightly.

Mayzie latches on to the other side of Skye. "Oh please be safe, Skye."

Skye feels the couch shift and turns her head towards Zazinia. "Come on you two," she says loudly but Skye can hear her voice catch as if she's holding back tears from their younger sisters. They let go of Skye and she hears their footsteps fade away as the go towards the door. But there's only two sets and Skye knows Zazinia is hesitating. "Skye… Just… try your hardest."

"I always do," Skye answers and hears her older sister walk towards the door. She doesn't hear it shut behind her and turns her attention towards it, wondering who is there. "Autumn…?" she asks tentatively before hearing the door shut and the telltale footsteps of her friend.

"Yeah, it's me," Autumn answers as she approaches Skye. Skye reaches out and Autumn immediately hugs her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be," Skye shakes her head at this, knowing they can't go back and change what happened. "We knew the odds. Clearly life just wanted to screw me over once again."

Autumn lets out a small laugh but Skye can tell she's not her normal cheerful self. The girl sniffles before letting go and sitting on the couch. She takes Skye's hand and Skye feels comfort right away at the familiar feeling of her friend's hand in hers. "When I helped you to the stage, for some reason it reminded me of the day we met."

Skye starts to smile at the thought, "How so?"

"Well both days I looked over and saw a girl who was trying her hardest to be brave and confident, even in the face of something terrifying."

Skye chuckles at this, recalling just how scared she was when she first started working in the fields. She thought for sure she would mess up and slice of her hand or someone else's, but was still determined to work. "And then you came over and took my hand to guide me towards what I needed to do."

"Well I didn't just grab your hand then, you probably would have punched me," they both laugh at this and Skye tightens her hold on Autumn's hand, realizing how little time she has left with her friend and wanting to cherish this moment. "But I'm glad I said something to you then."

"So am I," Skye answers quietly and they fall into a comfortable silence. Skye fidgets with her necklace and the small star pendant, smiling a little at when they had saved up for a week and bought two of these necklaces together. "I'm going to use this as my token."

"Your necklace?" Autumn questions and Skye nods her head. "Good. I'm glad I'll still be with you in a way… Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Just try your hardest to win. I really do believe you can do it."

* * *

 _Marek Hall, 14_

For years, Marek has been calming down the kids in the orphanage when they went to their first Reaping and assuring them they would be fine. They never forced the kids to take tesserae so their odds were so low. But never did he think that he would get picked. He only had three slips in there out of thousands. So many children in Nine were less fortunate and had higher odds.

But apparently the odds didn't really matter today.

After several minutes of pacing in circles around the room and staring aimlessly at the portraits of past mayors, the door swings open. Before Marek can even fully turn around, he's attack in a hug by Ma and Pa. "Marek, I can't believe this happened."

"I can't either, Ma," Marek holds on to her tightly, suddenly filled with fear at the thought of never seeing them again. "I'm scared of not winning."

Pa sighs as he lets go of them and Marek watches him sit down on the couch. "It's okay to be scared. Anyone would be scared to be going to the games."

"I don't want to die but I know that the odds of that happening are high," Marek lets go of Ma and runs a hand through his hair before starting to pace around the room once more. "I hate feeling helpless but I am. I don't even know how to hold a sickle!"

"Weapons aren't everything in the arena," Pa says and Marek shrugs before sitting down on the couch next to him. Ma soon joins them and sits on his other side. "You're clever and I've never seen someone as agile as you. That's going to be really useful in the arena if you need to get away from someone."

"I suppose so…" Marek mumbles before looking at the both and smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry if I'm being stubborn. I don't want to fight with you right now." Marek knows they won't have very much time left with them and grabs on to their hands tightly, not ready to have to say goodbye to them. "Please, promise me that you will look after Carolina. If I don't make it out alive-"

"Marek, you're going to win."

"If I don't make it out alive," Marek continues, ignoring Ma's blind hope. He's aware of his chances of winning. Surely they're better than some, but not as great as the careers. "Please adopt her. Give her the love you would have shown me."

His parents are silent for a moment before Pa nods his head. "We've discussed it a lot in the last week and we think we might be able to adopt her. If not, she'll be looked after like a daughter because that's what you want."

"Ma… Pa… thank you for everything you've done for me over the years," Marek wipes away a tear he didn't expect to fall as he smiles at his parents. Knowing that Care will be taken care of brings comfort to him in the face of possible death. "I don't care if you're not my biological parents. You're truly my mom and dad and I love you."

"We love you too, Marek," Ma gives him another big hug and Marek can feel her shaking with tears.

"We'll be rooting for you the whole time," Pa wraps his arms around both of them as there's a knock on the door. Pa is the first to let go as a Peacekeeper enters the room, signifying that they must leave. "Be brave, Marek."

Ma stands up and Pa takes her hand as she wipes away tears. "I know you can win, Marek."

"I'm gonna try my hardest to get home to you!" Marek tells them as they get escorted out of the room by the Peacekeeper. As the door closes behind them, a knot forms in the pit of his stomach at the thought that that could have been the very last time he sees his parents.

The door opens once more and Marek's heart feels like it's breaking when he sees Carolina crying. She runs ahead of Sky and holds on to him, "Marek, don't leave me!"

"You know I don't have a choice. Trust me, if I did, I would be staying right here in District Nine."

"This isn't fair," Sky mutters as she starts pacing in front of him and Carolina, arms crossed and eyes alight in anger. Marek hasn't seen her this angry in months but it isn't really a surprise. She's always been fiercely protective of those she cares about. "You've never done anything bad to anyone! You deserve so much better than having to go into the games and die."

"I'm not gonna die," Marek answers, not really convincing himself or Sky. But he's mostly concerned with Carolina not losing all hope of him winning. "And life isn't fair, Sky. You of all people know that."

"Do you really think you can win against the careers?" Sky throws her hands up in anger before going to the couch and sitting next to him. "I watched a bit of the other Reapings this morning. The District Two male tribute is huge. You can't beat him in a fight."

"I don't really want to fight and kill anyone but do I have a choice? I don't want to die either."

Marek holds on to Carolina tighter as Sky lets out a sigh, her face still showing how angry she is at this situation. "Marek, you can't have both. You're going to have to kill or you'll die."

* * *

 **Here we go, another Reaping done! Big thanks to Golden Moon Huntress, David12341, and CelticGames4 for Skye, Marek, and Agapios respectively! I had really had fun with them as Skye is fierce af despite her blindness, Marek is rambling cutie pie, and it's so cool to have an escort that has been in a district for 50 years. So I hope I did them all justice!**

 **And yes, Skye and Sky are different people... It was just an odd coincidence that Marek's friend was named Sky and the other D9 tribute is named Skye.**

 **But anyways, let me know what you think! If you submitted a character, let me know how I did with them. See you next in District Ten! And yay, only two more Reaping chapters to go until we start getting to the fun stuff!**


	15. District Ten Reaping

**Chapter 11:**

 _District Ten_

 _Cutter Sow, 12_

"What are you kids doing back there?!" Cutter laughs as he hears the old woman yelling at them as he races through the pastures, chasing after his best friend Rainier and the sun starts to set. It seems like they've only been out here for one hour, not several but Cutter has been having so much fun today. Nothing could ruin his mood right now. Not even old grumpy Ethel yelling at them again!

Rainier slows as he tries to jump over a fence, allowing Cutter to catch up to him. He shouts at his friend as Rainier struggles to get his leg over the fence. "You're never going to win the games! I'm going to be the victor!"

"Never!" Rainier shouts back as he gets over the fence right as Cutter reaches it. He sticks out his tongue before running off again, laughing as Cutter ducks through the fence and clutches the stick he holds tightly as he chases his friend. As they race through the pasture, Rainier almost runs into a pig, sending them both into a fit of laughter and Rainier falls into the mud, causing Cutter to laugh even more. By the time they are over the next fence and in Rainier's yard, Cutter has caught up to the now mud-covered Rainier who holds his stick defensively in front of him. "You're never going to beat me!"

Cutter runs forward and the two start swinging their sticks wildly at each other like some of the epic sword fights they've seen in the past. The clashing of their 'swords' is loud in the field as they both fight against each other, both determined to win today. Rainier is an even match for Cutter but Cutter doesn't care. He's having too much fun playing with Rainier to care about an easy win.

Cutter makes a quick move and knocks the stick out of Rainier's hand. He points his stick at Rainier's chest, giant grin of victory on his face. "Aha! You're going to lose now!"

"I don't think so," Rainier grins before ducking down and tackling Cutter to the ground. Cutter tries to keep a hold on his stick sword as he gets covered in mud, barely keeping Rainier away from it. He pushes Rainier away and tries to get up, only to find his friend holding his own stick and pointing it at his chest. "Ha, I'm the victor!"

"So you're Pigmy?" Cutter jokes with him, earning a small smack from the stick as he laughs at Rainier. "Kidding!" Rainier starts laughing and Cutter kicks his foot out, making Rainier fall down next to him. They both lay in the mud, laughing loudly as they catch their breath. "Okay I guess you win this time," Cutter gestures above him excitedly, staring up at the pink sky as he recalls their game. "I almost had you today. You won't win next time!"

"Yeah right, I'm going to keep beating you!" Rainier ruffles Cutter's hair before getting up and running away from him once more.

"No way!" Cutter jumps up, ditching his stick as he chases after a laughing Rainier for probably the fifth time today. "Just because you're a few months older than me doesn't mean you're always going to beat me!"

The two keep running around for who knows how long, succeeding in tackling each other a couple times until they finally here a voice shouting at them from the house. "Rainier! Cutter! It's time for dinner."

At this, the two boys race towards the house, shoving each other as they try to get to dinner first. But they're stopped at the door by Rainier's mom. "What did you two do today? You're absolutely covered in mud!"

"Well first I was helping out my parents at work," Cutter rocks back and forth on his feet, grinning at Rainier's mom as she shakes her head at their antics. He starts waving his arms excitedly as he starts retelling the rest of their day. "And then we were looking around for some cool bugs but we found sticks instead and started chasing each other around with them. Then we got yelled at by Ethel because we went through her yard – but we were just racing through to get here!"

"Dude, why would you say that!" Rainier gives him a small smack on the arm and they both smile apologetically at his mom. "I promise we didn't disturb her. She's just a grumpy old woman who doesn't like to have fun."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop running through her yard?" Rainier's mom shakes her head at them and Cutter gives a small shrug and smiles apologetically at her. "I could probably say it hundreds of times and you'll still do it. Oh well, come on, dinner is getting cold. But stop-" She holds out her hand as the two are ready to race instead. "Get most of your muddy clothes off out here. Then you both can take baths after dinner because I'm assuming you're staying over Cutter?"

"Actually I think this time we're staying at my house!" Cutter answers happily as he throws off his muddy shoes. And staying at his house means maybe he can avoid having to take a bath tonight. His clothes aren't nearly as muddy as Rainier's so he runs inside first, his feet slipping on the bare food as he tries to beat his friend to the table. As soon as they're both sitting down, Cutter grabs food quickly, never one to let food pass when he was given the opportunity to have it. And they had been running around all day. He's worked up quite the appetite.

He avoids the peas but takes a large portion of the chicken that Rainier's mom has cooked for them. It seems like she always just starts cooking for four people now and expects Cutter to be here. Not that he doesn't like eating with his own family – he loves them and is dad is awesome, even mom is cool, and no one can be cooler than Hodder. But he likes spending the time with Rainier and getting a larger food portion than he would at home.

Cutter is the first one to finish eating like always, and Rainier's dad asks him what they did today. Cutter launches into an animated retelling of it, embellishing details about himself and Rainier jumping in often to add his own comments. Rainier's dad watches them with an amused look, always one to let the young boys have their fun.

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, 15_

Nyra's hands move swiftly and carefully, the work almost second nature to her at this point. Her knife makes no error as she cuts the muscle away from the hanging pig in front of her, so focused on her work that she hardly notices the necessary chill in the room where she works. In the distance, she can hear her mother singing quietly as she works on slaughtering another cow to prepare to send out to the Capitol.

Nyra smiles to herself at hearing her younger brother Ryan joining in with her mother, even if he is terribly off key. Nyra tosses the last cut of meat into the highest grade pile, almost a little jealous of whoever will get to eat the tenderloin. She wipes her knife on her apron and takes one last look at the pig, quite satisfied with her work today. She hefts the three containers filled with meat onto a trolley and starts pushing it towards the front of the butcher shop, still thinking about how she would cook the tenderloin.

By time she reaches the front and stops the trolley in front of her friend Rand, her mouth is watering and her stomach is rumbling. Rand lets out an impressed low whistle at the sight of her. "Wow, Knives, that's the second one today."

"Well, I could have been halfway done with a third at this point if this darned pig would have stayed still earlier."

"I wouldn't stay put either if I was about to be slaughtered," Rand jokes with her and Nyra rolls her eyes a bit at him but does laugh a bit.

Her father Jose walks out of the back, probably having heard Rand being loud. "Oh Ny, you finished already?" At his proud look, Nyra can't help but want to get right back to work and impress him even more. "Well Rand, we better get back to sorting and packaging this or else we're going to be here late."

"Yeaaahhhhh… No way, Jose, am I staying late tonight. It's the night before the Reaping and I think my mom would butcher me like one of Knives pigs if I missed dinner." Rand shakes his head at Nyra, his eyes alight with some joke he's about to make. "Thanks Knives for making us work harder."

"Well maybe if you stopped talking your whole darned shift, you wouldn't have to worry about staying late," Nyra retorts and Rand lets out a loud laugh as he starts to take the meat into the processing area. Her father stays behind a moment and shakes his head at the two. "Does Aryn have another pig for me to start on?"

Jose lets out a sigh and Nyra knows she isn't going to like his answer. "No, they managed to find a muddy spot so he's having trouble grabbing them. They just keeping slipping out of his grasp."

"Darned pigs," Nyra mutters to herself and crosses her arms, knowing she's probably getting blood all over them but not really caring. She's more concerned with staying busy for the last two hours of her shift. "So now what?" Her father stares back at the work area for a few seconds, appearing to be deep in thought. "And I really don't want to do sorting with you and Rand. I've had enough of seeing that darned pig earlier."

Her father chuckles as he turns back to look at her. "I wasn't going to suggest that because I know you would be miserable and you probably wouldn't stop telling us how miserable you were." Nyra gives a small shrug at this, knowing he's right. "Hmm… Why don't you go see if Donna could use a hand? She's so stubborn with those cows, just like you with your pigs, and someday she's going to have half a cow fall on her."

Nyra's laughing as she starts walking back to the freezer and gives a thumbs up over her shoulder. "Of course I'll go help her. At least the cow can't talk back like Rand."

"Oh and Ny?" Her father calls out and she pauses with her hand ready to push open the industrial size freezer door to look back at him. "Are you going to be home for dinner tonight or are you seeing Huntress tonight?"

"I'll see her later, way after dinner," Nyra answers him, smiling slightly at him not even batting an eye at her relationship. "Like Rand said, it's the night before the Reaping. I'm not really too worried but I know mom is, so I'll be home tonight."

"Thanks, Nyra," he responds quietly as she makes her way back into the freezer and Nyra can tell that he's a bit concerned for her, even if he won't admit it. But hey, at least they only had to worry about one child in the Reaping this year with Aryn now done with Reapings and Ryan still having one year left of freedom.

Speaking of Ryan, Nyra rolls her eyes as she approaches her brother who's poorly singing along to a song playing on their speaker. The Capitol singer warbles on about unrequited love and Nyra scoffs at it. "What are you listening to?"

"Giovanni's newest song!" Ryan responds excitedly and glances over at her as he carries a large pile of hide. "He's just so cute and his songs are so relatable!"

Their mom laughs at this and pauses from adjusting the half of the cow carcass she's working on. "Ryan, you're only eleven. I doubt you can relate to Giovanni being in love."

Nyra starts flipping through the stations and lets out a sigh of content when she finds the badass rocker Gari. "Ah much better than that darned sappy music." She turns back to her mom, wanting to get back to work. "So, dad told me to come see if you need help because Aryn is struggling to catch one of those darned pigs for me."

Her mother looks around for a moment before gesturing to the other half of the cow hanging up nearby. "I suppose it's about time that we let you cut up one of the cows. You're old enough and have enough experience that I trust you to not mess anything up."

"Well no time to waste then," Nyra moves towards it, quite pleased that her parents finally trust her enough to not mess up butchering that much meat. Despite knowing all the places to cut, she hesitates for a moment. What if she messes this up? She glances at her brother who's started singing along to the song, despite liking the music he was listening to and Nyra smiles as she turns back to the cow, starting to hum along. She makes her first cut, her humming distracting her from any fear that she'll make a mistake before falling into the calm mood she always has when she starts cutting the meat. This is no problem and she can definitely cut up the cow accurately.

* * *

 _Icarus Clo, Escort for District 10_

Icarus lets out a sigh as he struggles to get the microphone raised up to an appropriate height for him. You would think after 20 years of being in this District, they wouldn't make this mistake every single year. Yet he can't leave this District, even if it seems they do this every year just to irritate him.

He finally gets the microphone up to his level and grins out at the crowd. "Well now that the microphone is finally set for someone over 6', we can get started with the Reaping for the 149th Hunger Games!" He waits and hopes for a moment that the crowd will finally cheer this year but just like the last 19 years, he's met once again with silence. "Well I'm Icarus Clo and _I'm_ excited to see who our tributes are this year. We'll start with our female tribute like always."

Icarus makes his way over to the glass bowl in a couple steps, staring down at it for a moment before sighing and leaning down so he can reach inside it. Maybe next year they'll get a higher stand for him but that's unlikely. He takes a moment with his hand inside the bowl, pausing more for the Capitol than for himself. At this point, he's stopped hoping for an awesome tribute and will accept and do his best to help whoever is chosen.

Once settled on a name, he heads back to the microphone and opens the slip. "Okay, the female tribute this year for District Ten is Nyra… Caballero? I do apologize if I pronounced that wrong." He turns his attention out to the crowd, holding a hand up to block the sun falling in his eyes. "Nyra?"

After the second calling of her name, a short, darkly tanned girl steps out from the middle of the age group. She looks around in disbelief as she makes her way to the stage, adjusting the old green dress she has on. Even though she appears to be muttering, "No, no, no," to herself as she approaches the stage, Icarus can't be too mad at the girl. Sure, she's short but she's also got muscles on her arms that the dress isn't hiding. Perhaps she'll be a fighter once she gets over the initial shock.

The girl has stopped mumbling by the time she reaches Icarus and he realizes just how short she is compared to him. She must be barely over 5'. Nevertheless, Icarus holds out his hand and she hesitantly shakes it, starting to smile a little at him. "Welcome, Nyra. I'm sure you will do us all proud." Icarus turns his attention once more to the crowd, "Are there any volunteers this year?"

The crowd is silent and Icarus shakes his head and mumbles to himself, "Of course there aren't any volunteers." He clears his throat and smiles again at the crowd. "Alright, how about we pick the male tribute?"

As Icarus turns his attention towards the right side of the stage, he catches sight of the screens as they turn to gray fuzz. "What the hell?" Icarus sighs and looks around behind him as the crowd begins to murmur at this. Pigmy is the only victor paying attention and she starts to head off the stage towards the where the camera crew set up initially. "I apologize for this but it appears we're having issues with the cameras. We will have to pause until they are back up to make sure the rest of Panem is able to see who our male tribute is."

Icarus pulls out his phone as he tries to figure out who to even call about this. Why was there always something going wrong with his Reapings? As he goes through his contacts, it begins to ring and Icarus's face must be as red at his hair right now as Giovanni's greatest hit 'All I Have To Give' starts playing loudly. "Sorry, I thought that was on silent."

He answers the phone, thankful that the Capitol can't see the embarrassment of his ringtone. "Yes?"

"Icarus, what's going on there?" Seraphim asks right away.

Icarus begins pacing the stage, shrugging even though Seraphim can't see him. "I have no clue. I was getting ready to pick the male tribute and then the screens went gray. So I stopped until the cameras are back up."

He can hear Seraphim let out a sigh as he glances out at the restless crowd. "Alright, don't do anything until the cameras are working. I'm going to see what I can do here. If they're not working in five minutes, give me another call."

"Got it," Icarus responds right before he hears the line click. He puts his phone away as Pigmy returns to the stage. He gives Nyra a small smile as he notices her starting to look less shocked about this situation. "Should we get Nyra a seat? I have no clue how long this will take."

"The crew said they should be back up in a minute," Pigmy responds and shrugs before returning to her seat.

"Got it!" Icarus can hear a guy shout before the screens come back to life.

Icarus has never been so happy to see his figure on the screens and adjusts the hat sitting precariously on the back of his bright red curly hair. "Alright thank you all for being patient as we fixed the issue with the cameras! Now for real this time, let's pick the male tribute!"

Icarus quickly goes to the bowl and picks one of the first names, not confident that the cameras won't malfunction again. And he wants to avoid talking to Seraphim again in case the Head Gamemaker starts to think he's not competent anymore at this job. "Oh-kay, the male tribute for District Ten this year is Cutter Sow!"

The crowd starts to rustle at the very back and Icarus feels a moment of sadness that he chose a twelve year old before keeping his smile in place. "It's alright, Cutter, come on up!"

A tiny boy pushes through the crowd and once in the center pathway, he wipes away his tears before starting to make his way towards the stage. The first thing Icarus notices are the big brown eyes that are glossy with tears. As he gets closer, Icarus can see that the boy's face is smeared in dirt, even his faded green shirt and holey pants are covered in dirt.

Once Cutter is at the stage, it seems as if he's trying to be proud and is standing tall next to Icarus and trying not to cry. Icarus holds his hand out to Cutter and the boy takes a moment before shaking it with enthusiasm. "Welcome, Cutter." Icarus then glances at Nyra and Cutter, letting out a small chuckle at how small they both seem next to him. But he's seen many small tributes who were underestimated. Just look at Pigmy. "Okay, any volunteers for Cutter?"

"No?" He asks as the crowd stays quiet aside from the usual murmurs that happen when someone that young is picked. But the age doesn't matter to Icarus, he's still going to make sure they both have every chance to come home. "Alright everyone, we have our tributes for the 149th Hunger Games! Nyra Caballero and Cutter Sow!"

* * *

 _Cutter Sow, 12_

Cutter wipes away another tear that he didn't want to fall. He's supposed to be tough right now and that means no crying. He's gotta be tough so he can do his best to win. He might be able to win. Yeah, he's a tough boy who spends all day outside, maybe he can win!

Now if only he could stop being on the verge of crying. That's not very tough and will just make people think he's a baby. But another tear escapes, much to his annoyance. He can't lie to himself, even if he is pretending that he is as tough as the older tributes. He's afraid. Very afraid of the games.

There's a knock on the door and Cutter quickly wipes any traces of tears from his face before the door opens up. He starts grinning right away when he sees his family entering the room, even if mom is crying and even dad looks like he could start crying at any moment. Even Hodder looks sad right now. He runs to his dad first and grabs on to his waist tightly. "Cutter, it's going to be okay," his father says quietly as he holds on to him and lightly presses down his always messed up hair.

"Don't worry, I can totally be tough enough to win!" Cutter assures them, not sure if he fully believes himself. No, he can do this. His dad lets go of him and it only takes a moment for his mom to start squeezing him tightly. "Mom, I'm not going to be able to breath if you keep squeezing me!" Cutter complains, even though he enjoys his mom's hug. He'll just never admit it because he's supposed to being tough and tough boys don't openly admit to liking mom hugs.

"Oh I love you, Cutter," she chuckles a little before sniffling from tears. "Just don't be too reckless in the arena. And don't try to fight anyone. Just run away. You spend all day running around with Rainier so no one should be able to catch you."

Cutter lets go of his mom so he can get excited and wave around. "I can also use a real sword instead of the stick ones and that's going to be so cool!"

"Cutter," Hodder says and Cutter brings his attention to his older brother. He looks really sad right now and Cutter gives him a big hug. "Just be careful in that arena, little bro."

"I'm going to do my best so don't be sad! And don't worry about me, I know you would have volunteered to take my place if you were one year younger!" Hodder lets go of Cutter and Cutter smiles proudly up at his older brother, despite him still looking upset that Cutter was picked today. He's so big and strong and Cutter definitely wants to be just like him when he's nineteen. "If I can be even a fraction as tough as you in the arena, then I'll surely win!"

Hodder gives him a strained smile and claps him on the back. "You're already that tough, little man," he pauses to reach into his pocket and crouches down so he's closer to Cutter's height. "Alright now this was supposed to be a birthday gift for you but I want you to have it now. And when you get back as victor, I'm taking it back and regifting it to you on your actual birthday next month."

Cutter carefully takes the piece of metal that Hodder sets in his hand, turning it around a couple times before realizing that he's seen Rainier's father use something like this before. He blows a big puff of air through it and laughs joyously at the sound it makes before throwing his arms around Hodder once more. "Oh thank you Hodder, this is awesome!"

Hodder chuckles at his excitement before letting go of him and standing up. "Now just don't play that harmonica in the arena because the other tributes will find you then."

"I'll try not to but it's too cool!" Cutter shows the harmonica off to his parents who both smile at his excitement. "Have you seen this yet? Oh man, I can't wait to show Rainier it!"

"Cutter," his mother interrupts him starting to play the harmonica again and he looks over at her curiously. "Please try to be serious when you are in the arena. This isn't one of the games you play with Rainier all the time. You can get hurt."

"Well that won't happen because I'm going to get awesome allies and we're going to live off the land and it will be a huge adventure!"

His dad lets out a sigh and Cutter can tell that his parents are upset about this, which is making him sad. But he refuses to cry because he's not a little kid and little kids are the ones that cry all the time. "Cutter, please try to come back home. We love you too much to lose you."

Cutter doesn't want to disappoint his dad so he gives him a big hug, "Oh dad, I promise I'm going to come back home! And then we'll get to have all the food we want and you won't have to worry about being hungry."

There's a knock on the door and Cutter steps back before the Peacekeeper enters, not wanting them to see him hugging his parents because that's not tough. "Your time is up. Let's go."

His mom grabs on to Cutter tightly and Cutter can hear her crying. "Cutter, I love you baby. Please be careful and find someone strong who can protect you."

She lets go of him and Cutter can see his dad holding her arm and starting to lead her towards the door. "Cutter," he lets out a sigh as he pauses, glancing between him and the Peacekeeper. "Just…do your best, okay?"

Cutter nods his head as Hodder pauses in front of him. Cutter is the first to reach out and give his older brother a hug. "I know you can do it, little bro." He lets go and starts walking towards the door, giving Cutter a thumbs up. "Then when you come home, you're going to be even cooler than me."

Cutter laughs loudly at that and shakes his head as the Peacekeeper starts to close the door behind his family. "That won't ever happen!"

Once he's left alone, Cutter starts pacing around the room, playing his new harmonica as he looks around the room. It hasn't set in yet that his family is gone and he won't see them again for a couple weeks. But he doesn't want to feel sad about leaving them behind because he needs to be strong. Yeah, he can totally do is very best and try to win these games. And he's going to start by getting some cool people as his allies.

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, 15_

Nyra was past the point of disbelief at being picked at the Reaping and was very quickly moving into the realm of anger. She didn't want to go into the darned games and she was quite happy with her life here in District Ten. Yes, the disbelief is gone at this point. It's not really a surprise that she got picked when she's been taking out tesserae each year for five people. Her odds of getting picked were high. Certainly not as high as Aryn's were last year. But she's not Aryn. She's a lot tougher than he is.

The door opens and Nyra lets out a sigh of relief as her family enters and breaks the silence that was starting to irritate her. "I'm so angry right now about being picked," Nyra says loudly before they're all in the room.

Her mother shushes her as she closes the door behind her as Nyra crosses her arms. "Nyra, watch your mouth!"

"I just said I was angry about being picked, not that I was angry at the darned Capitol," Nyra uncrosses her arms as Ryan runs up and starts hugging her. "Sorry. I just think most people would be angry to be going to a death match."

"Are you scared?" Aryn asks her quietly and Nyra gives a shrug at her older brother

"Not at this moment. But I suppose that might change once I see the others."

Ryan lets go of her and her mother takes this moment to start hugging her. "Don't be scared. You're more prepared than some of the others that will be there."

"How so?" Nyra asks as she holds on to her mother, refusing to think that this is goodbye for good.

"Well, you know how to kill," her father speaks up and Nyra raises an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah I know how to kill those darned squealing pigs and the cows that try to kick me," Nyra answers, not really believing how that's going to help her in the arena aside from her maybe being able to wrestle someone down.

"As terrible as this sounds," her mother starts as she lets go of Nyra. She watches her mother carefully, not sure where she's going with this. "Maybe if you pretend that they're the animals that we butcher, you will have no problem killing and getting out alive."

Nyra ponders this for a moment, reaching up to grab the small cow ear bone that she keeps on a necklace. She's come a long way from who she was when she killed her first cow. Back then, she had cried. But now? She doesn't bat an eye at killing those darned pigs. "You're right. I can totally do this. And who else in that arena will have already killed something? Surely not the boy who cried when he came up to the darned stage." Nyra nods her head, affirming to herself that she can do this. She can become a killer and win these games.

There's a knock on the door and Nyra holds out her arms for whoever to start hugging her. All of them move forward, putting a smile on her face at how much she loves them. "I can do this. I'm going to win these games and get back here." They all start letting go of her as a Peacekeeper calls out to them and she gives them a confident smile as the head through the door. "And when I get back, we won't ever have to deal with another darned pig."

She gets a few laughs from them before the door closes behind them. Nyra starts pacing the room, trying to steel herself into the mindset she needs to win. She sure doesn't want to kill a human – it's going to be quite different when the thing she's killing can talk back. But she also sure as hell doesn't want to die in that arena. So if she's gotta change to do that, then she will.

The door opens once more and Nyra looks over, grinning as her crazy group of friends enters. "Guys, why do you look so sad? You're acting like you're already at my funeral."

Huntress, unsurprisingly, is the first one to reach her. She holds on to Nyra tightly and Nyra wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on the smaller girl's head. "Nyra, I'm so scared for you!"

"Babe, don't worry about me," Nyra reassures her and gives a grin at the three others with them. "I'm a butcher by trade. Killing isn't really an issue for me."

Nyra can feel her shoulder growing damp with Huntress's tears as Lisa Miller speaks up. "You know, normally I don't say this about Nyra but she's right. She's got a good chance of winning."

This makes the group laugh and hearing that the smartest among them thinks Nyra can win makes Huntress pick up her head and wipe away her tears. "Well you have to try your hardest to win."

"You know I will do everything I can to make it home."

"And if she doesn't," Rand starts and Nyra knows whatever he says is going to be dumb. "I'm sure the pigs will appreciate it."

Nyra lets out a groan as Lisa and Jose laugh at this joke. Even Huntress lets out a small chuckle. "I hate those darned pigs and I'll be so happy to never touch another one when I come home as victor." Nyra shakes her head a little and smiles at them. "But real talk: I'm going to do my darned best to get home to you guys. I love you and I'm not leaving you yet. I've got the skills and know how to kill."

Rand lets out a loud laugh at this and Jose rolls his eyes. "Oh man, I would not want to get in your way in that arena. Make sure you give them all hell for us."

Nyra smirks at this statement and pulls Huntress closer to her, liking the feeling of her girlfriend near her. And it's going to be a few weeks before she sees her again so she wants to enjoy seeing her now. "Oh don't worry Rand. I'm going to make them wish they never ran into me."

* * *

 **Woo, another Reaping chapter done! And now I only have one more left and then we're on to the fun stuff :D Huge thanks to LadyCordeliaStuart, AmericanPi, and misfit-right-in for Cutter, Nyra, and Icarus respectively! What a wildly different bunch you three gave me for District Ten! They were all fun to write so thanks again and I hope I did them all justice!**

 **I'm so excited to have this up because there's only one intro chapter left! That chapter will definitely be up in the next two weeks because I want to have the Reapings finished before I leave for a trip in two weeks. After that, I plan on being through the private sessions before the end of August!**

 **Things are going to get crazy soon in the story and I can't wait! See you again in District Eleven!**


	16. District Eleven Reaping

**Chapter 12:**

 _District Eleven_

 _Bartlett 'Bart' Radley, 14_

"Alright everyone! We've waited five minutes so I think it's time to get started!" Bart was a little anxious for the first time since he started coming to these monthly meetings. This time was different. Bart glances over at his younger brother, seeing him looking around nervously at the odd group surrounding them. Bart grabs his brother's hand and gives it a quick squeeze, just reminding him that there's no need to be nervous. Now if only he could listen to his own advice.

"So I can see we have a couple new people here tonight," Colorata continues and they smile around the crowd. "We'll do real quick introductions and I'll start! I'm Colorata, I identify as being genderfluid. Today is a neutral day so please use they/them pronouns for me!"

Colorata gestures to the group and slowly, everyone starts to introduce themselves. Bart can't help but feel a bit a pride towards the group that he's part of and how everyone is so accepting of each other. He almost laughs to himself at the thought of his parents knowing where he is. They would probably say that he is getting corrupted by 'the homosexuals' and their agenda. If only they knew how wrong they were.

The introductions reach Bart and he gives his brother a small smile before looking out at the group. For a brief moment, he fears their judgement before reminding himself that he's not with his parents. "Hi everyone. I'm Bart." He pauses for a moment, still a little unsure about figuring out his identity but knows no one here will judge him. "I identify as demiboy. I think I would prefer they/them pronouns but I don't feel comfortable admitting that to everyone. But you can use he/him pronouns."

With a nod of Bart's head, Colorata gives him a smile before turning their attention to Sage next to him. "I noticed you came here with Bart."

Bart watches Sage carefully, wanting to feel as accepted as he does here but understanding that it's hard to break free of the views their parents have instilled in them. Bart still struggles with that. "Uh, yeah, I'm Sage, Bart's brother." He falls quiet and Bart isn't sure if he'll continue but knows Colorata won't force anyone to continue if they're too nervous. "And…I don't really know about my identity since this is my first time here?" Bart gives him a tiny nudge and Sage looks at him before giving a small sigh, letting Bart know how awkward he feels about this. "And I guess male pronouns?"

"Welcome, Sage," Colorata gives Sage a big smile. "We welcome everyone and all of us has been unsure about our identity at some point. It's why I formed this group so we have a safe space to figure that out."

Sage gives a small nod of his head at this and the introductions continue on. Bart is proud of his brother for being honest and as he listens to his friend Parish introduce himself. Bart was there just couple months ago. But he couldn't sit by any longer and watch his brother struggle to deal with his friends dropping out of school and work in the fields while he was able to stay for another two years. He can only hope that Sage won't feel so awkward tonight that he doesn't want to come back. Coming to these pride meetings has become an important part for both Bart and his sister, and they both want to have Sage involved.

Speaking of his sister, Bart smiles over at his brave sister when it's time for her to introduce herself. "Hey everyone, I'm Madeline." She points over to Bart and Sage, grinning as she does so. "And those two troublemakers are my little brothers." The group laughs at this and Bart grins, happy to have his sister back in his life. "And I am a trans female and damn proud of it. And I use she/her pronouns."

The group finishes introductions shortly after that before Colorata opens the floor for open discussion, be it insecurities or something shitty that happened in the past month. Bart's friend Ahmani gives an animatedly retelling of some guy who refused to use her proper pronouns and kept calling her 'him' and how she got into a fight with him. Bart is particularly amused by this as he had to hold her back, along with Parish.

The two hours pass by quickly, much to Bart's disappointment. As people start getting ready to leave, Madeline comes over to them, Ahmani close behind her, and gives Sage a big hug. "Oh Sage I'm so happy you came to the meeting tonight!"

Bart stands back and watches his two siblings talk, Sage starting to come out of his shell for the first time all night. He wishes he was as comfortable with his identity to tell his parents like Madeline did. But she won't let him do that. Not after what happened to her.

Bart moves over towards Parish, knowing that as much as he's missed his sister and wants to talk to her, it's been even longer since Sage was able to talk to her. "Hey man, how have you been?"

"Oh you know, same old boring District Eleven life," Bart jokes and Parish laughs at this, both of them having to work in the fields. "I miss being back in school with you. I miss learning and I miss the dumb stuff we would do together." Bart watches Madeline bring over Dayzee, now the second youngest of their group to talk to Sage. He smiles at this before turning his attention back to Parish. "You know, I picked up a new history book last week that you would probably like."

"Well you could have brought it to me today," Parish nudges Bart who cringes at not even thinking about it. Parish laughs at this and puts an arm around Bart's shoulders. "No worries, I understand how stressful it can be to bring someone into this part of your life," he says and points with the hand on Bart's shoulder at his brother.

"I hope he wants to come back," Bart sighs before giving Parish a small smile. "But what about you?"

Parish gives a shrug at this as Sage laughs a little at something Dayzee said. "The usual. Work in the fields, go home, try to figure what the hell kind of sexuality I have, sleep, repeat."

Bart gives his friend a supportive smile at this, wishing he could help but knowing Parish will be stubborn and insist on figuring it out himself. "I know you'll figure it out eventually. Want me to see if I can find any books that might help?"

Parish looks as if he's about to start protesting this before letting out a sigh and giving one nod. "Sure, if you think you can actually find anything."

"I'm going to try," Bart reassures him as Sage and Madeline approach them. Bart gives Madeline a hug, wishing he could have talked to her more. "I miss you. They haven't gotten any better."

"I know," Madeline whispers as she holds on to him tightly, still towering over him despite his recent growth spurt. "But you can't say anything. You need to be there for Sage, even if that means putting up with the parents' wrong views."

Bart sighs as Madeline lets go of him and she gives him a pat on the shoulder. "I hate it. They are just so closed minded." Bart glances over at Sage and can tell he's still feeling awkward about being here. "Alright Sage, let's get going."

Bart quickly says goodbye to his friends, lingering a bit longer than he should when saying goodbye to Madeline and promising that they'll talk more next month. Then he sets off back home with Sage. They stay silent for a few minutes, with Bart glancing over often and watching Sage's face as he seems deep in thought.

"Thanks for taking me tonight," Sage finally speaks up as they reach the halfway point to their house.

Bart grins at his little brother and ruffles his hair, much to Sage's dismay. "Did you like it? I know it's intimidating at first with all those people, especially when they're all older than you."

Sage is hesitant to speak and Bart fears the worst. "…Yeah, I did like it. Dayzee was really nice." Sage falls silent once more as they continue walking, letting Bart enjoy a time when the District is quiet, unlike his hours in the field. "I think I want to go back next month."

Bart puts an arm around his brother and grins down at him. "I'm really glad to hear that!" He lets go of Sage and sighs as their house comes into sight. "You can't tell mom and dad where we were. They'll do the same thing that they did to Madeline. Just tell them that we went to Parish's house and hung out there."

Sage nods his head at this but still frowns at Bart. "I don't like lying to them."

Bart talks quietly as he sees a light on in their house as they approach. "Neither do I, Sage. But we have to."

* * *

 _Atirikta 'Ati' Lennox, 15_

Ati could hear the lone clock in their house faintly ticking from the main room, the only sign of how much time is passing as she stares up at her ceiling. Waiting, just waiting, until she knows her family will be sound asleep. Ati should be sleeping too, especially with her needing to be at work early tomorrow to make up for missing time the day after for the Reaping. It was what her best friend Kraelyyn was doing right now next to her. But she just couldn't sleep. It wasn't fear of the Reaping that was keeping her up.

No, it was trying to figure out what she can do in her future that isn't working in the fields.

Ati lets out a small sigh as she sits up, swinging her feet over the side of her bed. Someday she'll figure it out. There were rumors in the fields that President Xavier is going to open universities in every District and even allow graduates to possibly pursue higher degrees in the Capitol. When Ati first heard that, she almost couldn't contain her excitement at the opportunities having further education could give her. But they were only rumors. Until she saw the university being built in Eleven, she would keep waiting for an opportunity to come her way.

Ati stands up and immediately cringes at the floorboards squeaking underneath her weight. She waits a moment, straining to hear any movement coming from her family. When there are no sounds aside from the steading snoring from Dusara, she silently makes her way towards her door, being careful not to make Kraelyyn or her eldest sister Prathama sleeping on the other side of the room they share. Ati can't complain too much about sharing a room with Prathama. She would take this over sharing with Dusara any day. At least soon she'll get the room to herself.

She pauses in the doorway to look back at her sister Ati looks so similar to. She was proud of Prathama for getting the rare opportunity to head to District Three for university in a few months. Only five kids a year got that chance in Eleven and one of them was sleeping in the same room as her.

Ati turns to continue out of their shared room, smiling as she makes her way to the main room. In a few years, Ati will do something amazing like that. She might not go to become a coder but she is certain she'll do something awesome.

Once in the main room, Ati stares around for a moment, making sure no one from her family was there in the darkness. After seeing no one, she moves to the corner of the room and peels back the beat up rug to reveal the old wooden board that she can pull up. As she crouches down, she throws her long braid over her shoulder, only for it to slip forward as she pulls the board up, pausing when the action makes a small thud. She waits for any sound indicating she woke everyone up but is met by only silence.

Ati smiles a little as she reaches into the small space below the floor, feeling a few of her things as she sets out to find her newest project. Her fingers brush against one of her wood carvings and she almost cries out in surprise at the splinter she just got. She holds the finger right up in front of her eye, straining against the little bit of moonlight in the room to see the splinter. She carefully pulls it out, wincing a little at the blood that starts forming. "Clearly I need to get better at my wood carving or that _definitely_ won't be a future career option," she whispers to herself before sucking on her finger and stopping the bleeding.

With one hand, she goes back to searching in her cubby and finds the half-burnt out candle and the box of matches. She lights the candle, not realizing just how little light she had been working with before. Finally, she finds the beat up old electric mixer that she really had been lucky to find. It was just chance that she had been in the bakery picking up some nice bread for Dusara's birthday when the baker was throwing it out. Its circuit was fried, at least, that's what the baker says.

Ati didn't believe that for one second and she was determined to get it working again so she can use it when cooking. Besides, if her sister can get into District Three's university for coding, who's to say that she can't get in for circuitry?

Ati pops open the back of the mixer, revealing the circuit board and wires inside. She moves it closer to the candle, studying the details of it before starting. It's been several nights since she got this and she still hasn't fixed it. She works quietly, carefully moving wires around and taking the circuit board out of the mixer. As she works, she wishes she had some dried bananas to eat right now but she just ran out last night and pay day wasn't for three more days.

"Ati, what are you doing?" Kraelynn suddenly whispers, almost making Ati drop the circuit in surprise because she hadn't heard her friend approaching. Kraelynn sits down next to her, watching as she keeps adjusting the circuit. "Your parents are going to get mad at you if they find you up."

"They're always mad at me," Ati remarks back, still keeping her focus on the board. The last thing she needs is to plug a wire in the wrong spot and start an electrical fire. "They've been mad at me since the day I was born so why would this change anything?"

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ati working away while Kraelyyn watches her. Ati knows Kraelyyn doesn't have any interest in circuitry but she still feels peaceful with her presence. "Any luck getting farther with it?"

"I'm not sure," Ati answers as she finally sets the circuit board down and looks over at her friend. She gives Kraelyyn a big smile and shrugs before continuing, "I know I can do it but this circuit is just giving me some issues."

"Well I believe you can do it," Kraelyyn says quietly before they fall into another long silence, the other sounds being the occasional wire being tossed onto the floor.

Ati is finally making some progress on the board when Kraelyyn lets out a loud yawn form next to her. She pauses to squint over at the clock. _3:18._ "Kraelyyn, you don't need to stay up with me."

Kraelyyn shakes her head at this as she brings up her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. "I can't sleep alone. I'm too nervous about the Reaping."

At this, Ati sets down her stuff and gives Kraelyyn a tight hug. "I know, I get scared too because of all the tesserae I have to take to make up for the financial burden I put on my parents. But we'll get through it just fine! Just like we did last year and just like we will for the next few years until we're done with Reapings!"

Kraelyyn lets out a small sigh at this before nodding her head against Ati's shoulder. "Okay, we'll get through this. And then you can go off and do great things and I'll be here, happy with a normal life!"

Ati chuckles quietly at this as she lets go of Kraelyyn. She stops when she sees her friend yawn once more and starts putting her stuff away. The circuit can wait another day to be fixed. For now, it's more important to make sure her friend gets some sound sleep. "Come on, let's go try to get a few more hours of sleep so we can actually work tomorrow and not get in trouble."

* * *

 _Aineon 'Ain' Ashminov, 18, Escort for District 11_

From the back of the crowd, Aineon could understand why a child would be intimidated by the Reaping. The stage with the two large glass spheres sitting on either side and the Justice Building looming behind it is daunting, especially if they're only twelve. Mayor Cruso's voice rings out clearly through the crowd as he addresses them all, looking less grim than he has in past years. "Now, it is with great pride that I welcome our victors to the stage. Garia Solanum," the eldest victor wearily exits the Justice Building, briefly waving her hand as she is greeted with a small amount of applause. "Kanzi Yesenia," this victor makes no effort to greet the crowd and they do the same in return. She sits down in her spot, bitterly glaring out at the crowd. But that doesn't last for long as Cruso continues. "And of course, our victor of the 148th Hunger Games, Pinova Braeburn!"

Even Aineon joins in the loud applause that the youngest victor is met with. She smiles shyly at them and waves a bit. It's not until after she is sitting that the crowd starts to quiet down. Pinova has made a huge difference to the crowd, filling them with hope. Seeing the crowd now, Aineon doesn't believe everything the other escorts told him about District Eleven. This place shouldn't be discredited by the others. And Aineon can't wait to work with the victors to bring home another tribute this year and keep this hope and energy alive.

"Now, it is time to select our tributes for the 149th Hunger Games," Mayor Cruso continues and Aineon prepares to make his entrance. This is it, his chance to prove he deserves this job at such a young age. "After bringing home a victor last year, Vadik decided to retire." A few people applaud this statement and Cruso purses his lips at them. Aineon doesn't blame them, he's heard some pretty terrible things about Vadik. Things he has no intention of repeating. "Please join me in welcoming our brand new escort, Aineon Ashminov."

Aineon's heart starts racing in excitement as the cameras all wait for him to exit the Justice Building. But schedule be damned, he was going to make an awesome entrance for his very first time as an escort. At least they're the last District and he won't delay any Reapings.

He slowly starts playing his flute, a long low note, as he starts walking down the middle path and towards the stage. The cameras find him right away as the crowd near him looks around, trying to figure out what is happening. Aineon moves into a lighthearted melody, starting to dance as he makes his way towards the stage. As he moves, the charms and coins on the belt draping his waist making gentle tinkling sounds as they bounce against each other. Some of the younger kids start to laugh in amusement, almost making Aineon be unable to play as he starts smiling. As he gets closer to the stage, the amount of kids remaining serious increases, but still, there are some out there who are still amused by him, which is exactly what he set out to do. It beats them being upset at the Reaping.

Aineon pauses as he jumps up the stairs of the stage, taking a deep breath to play a grand melody to wrap up his song. As he finishes, he throws his arm up that holds the flute before giving a flourish and bowing as some of the crowd applauds him. "Thank you, thank you." He tucks his carved wooden flute into the back pocket of his dark blue jeans, making sure the flute won't go anywhere in the tight pants before grabbing onto the microphone with both hands. "Hello District Eleven! I'm Aineon Ashminov and I'm thrilled to be here today!" He brushes back some of his shaggy coppery hair back from his face as he grins out at the crowd, genuinely happy to be up on the stage.

"So how about we get started?" Aineon asks the crowd, his mood coming down a little as he remembers that he must pick two kids and sentence at least one of them to die. But he will do his damn best to make sure it's only one. "I want to do something a little different this year." Aineon takes the microphone out of the stand and begins pacing the stage. Some of the kids look curious at this. Others still look afraid. And Aineon is sure that Seraphim is freaking out in the Capitol but oh well. "Everyone always picks the female tribute first and frankly, I don't think that's fair. So I want to have a little vote today. You," he dramatically points out at the crowd, "Get to pick which tribute we select first."

Aineon lightly walks over to the female Reaping bowl and points over at it. "So show of hands, who would like us to pick the female tribute first?" He stares out expectantly at the crowd and after a few seconds pass with no one moving, Aineon puts a hand on his hip. "This won't work if you don't raise your hands." Slowly, a few people start to raise their hands, the majority seeming to be in the younger sections. Aineon smiles at their participation and makes his way to the other side of the stage. "And what about picking the male tribute first?"

More hands slowly raise and Aineon nods his head at the crowd. "Very well, we have a winner. Now, let's see who will be our tribute!" Aineon reaches into the bowl, pausing just for a moment before reaching into the pile of papers. After a few seconds, he selects one and returns to the center of the stage so he can return to the microphone to the stand and use both hands to open the slip of paper. "Okay our male tribute this year is Bartlett Radley!"

Aineon stares out into the crowd, waiting to see where Bartlett is. It takes a moment before the crowd starts turning to look at a boy in the fourteen-year-old section who is staring up at Aineon in shock, mouth gaping open. Some motion on the side of the crowd catches Bartlett's eyes and he starts moving before the Peacekeepers try to escort him to the stage. Once in the middle path, Aineon can get a better look at the dark skinned boy. He's definitely shorter than Aineon and seems a little thin based on the patched up collared shirt and black dress pants that fit loosely on him. By time he reaches the stage, Bartlett is still staring at the escort in shock.

"Welcome, Bartlett," Aineon says gently, getting Bartlett's attention. He holds out his hand to the boy, who shakes it after a few seconds of staring at him. Aineon claps him on the shoulder before turning back to the crowd. "Alright, let's see who will be joining Bartlett!" Aineon starts to walk towards the other bowl before spinning around, his charms jingling at the sudden movement. He races back to the microphone and smiles apologetically to Bartlett. "I almost forgot to ask! Sorry, first year. Are there any volunteers for Bartlett?" Once again, no one raises their hand at Aineon's question.

"Okay now I'm picking the female tribute!" Aineon says and points over at the other glass bowl before once again walking towards it. He takes his time once more with selecting a name, not wanting to pick a second tribute and get to know someone who might die. But he pushes these thoughts back, focusing on the crowd and the people he wants to know more of. "And our female tribute this year is Atirikta Lennox!"

It does not take long for Aineon to find Atirikta in the crowd as the girl starts sobbing loudly from the middle of the crowd. Her sobs make Aineon's smile falter but he keeps up the smile as the girl starts to make her way to the stage on her own, despite her loud sobs. Her appearance is quite simple as she wears a plain black dress, the only pop of color being the yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. As she gets to the stage, Aineon notices her hair braided carefully into a crown around her head.

Aineon shakes her hand right away, just like he did with Bartlett. Except she won't stop her tears. "Oh I like your scarf! I think it's way cooler than mine," Aineon tells Atirikta and her lips move into a faint smile as she wipes away a few tears.

Aineon adjust his red scarf as he turns back to the crowd, feeling a little better knowing he cheered Atirikta up a little. "And any volunteers for Atirikta?" Once again, no one makes a move to volunteer. No matter, Aineon is confident in these two. They just need some time to process the Reaping and then he'll get them into shape and ready to win. "Then please join me in welcoming District Eleven's tributes for the 149th Hunger Games: Atirikta Lennox and Bartlett Radley!"

* * *

 _Bartlett 'Bart' Radley, 14_

Bart can totally make it out alive from these games. Right? Right. They just had Pinova win last year and she was only a year older than he is right now. She had cried at her Reaping but look at her now. Surely Bart can do the same thing this year.

Bart stares around the room, not really noticing the decorations as the shock of being chosen for the games still races through his head. He wouldn't discredit himself. His odds certainly won't be as great as the careers or even some of the older tributes from outer Districts, but surely there will be weaker tributes.

But killing a twelve-year-old is a lot easier said than done.

Bart lets out a loud sigh as he leans back against the couch, still struggling to wrap his mind around what is happening. How can he kill someone? And how can he do that without being mentally destroyed for the rest of his life?

Pinova. Pinova did it. Bart will ask her everything about how she did it and make sure that happens to him.

The door squeaks open, immediately bringing Bart of his thoughts. As his parents and Sage enter the room, Bart forgets momentarily about the struggles he's had with their views for the past few months and just sees his family. His mom is the first one to reach him and pulls him in to a tight hug like she always did when he was scared as a child. Bart smiles against her shoulder as the gesture still manages to cheer him up a bit. "Bart, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Bart hears a sigh and turns his head to look over at his father, standing a few feet away with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Jasmine, we all knew what the odds are of anyone being picked here in Eleven. Don't fool yourself into thinking there's anything you could have done to stop this." His father sits down on the couch as his mother lets go of him. "Too bad your older brother wasn't picked. He might have actually had a good chance at winning."

"Colby, don't accept Bart as dead before he's even had a chance to fight!" His mother scolds his father, but Bart is too angry at his father refusing to acknowledge Madeline as his sister. He clenches his fists before moving to Sage and pulling his brother into a hug to stop himself from saying anything rash. "Bart, you do have a chance to win. If Pinova could win last year, you can definitely win."

"Mom, Dad, can I please have some time alone with Sage?" Bart asks them as he feels his younger brother shaking against him.

"Of course," his mother answers immediately. She gives him another hug, squeezing Sage between them momentarily. "I love you Bart and I know you can do this."

His father stands up from the couch, letting out a sigh as he starts moving towards the door. "Goodbye, Bart. I hope I'll see you again."

Bart purses his lips at his father not showing him any love and waits for the door to close behind them. Once he's alone with Sage, he releases his brother so that he can lean down to be at eye level. He holds on to Sage's face, brushing away a stray tear. "Listen to me, Sage. You're so very brave. If I don't come back-"

"You're going to come back alive!"

Bart nods his head at this, "I'm going to do my very best to come back alive. But if I don't, make sure you keep going to the pride meetings. Go see Madeline. The people there will look after you and be family to you." Sage nods his head at this and Bart pulls him close to him once more. "I love you, Sage. I'm going to do everything I can to come home to you."

"I love you, too," Sage responds and when the door opens once more, Sage holds on to Bart even tighter. "No, don't leave me!"

"Your time is up," the Peacekeeper says calmly as she enters the room, seemingly not bothered by the young crying boy. She grabs Sage's arm, dragging him away from Bart.

Sage desperately tries to hold on to Bart's hand. "No, don't leave!"

"I love you, little bro," Bart says quietly as Sage's hand slips out of his. He watches his brother crying as he's taken out the door. When the Peacekeeper slams the door shut, Bart slowly sits back down on the couch, in disbelief that he might not see his brother again. He wipes at something on his face, confused by his fingers feeling wet before he realizes it's a tear.

Bart is thankful when the door opens again and his two closest friends walk in because if Bart had been left alone, the floodgates would have open and he doesn't know if he would have been able to stop crying. Parish makes it across the room in a few strides and immediately pulls Bart up into a crushing hug. "Man, this sucks! I can't lose my best friend!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ahmani remarks and Bart lets out a laugh at his stubborn friend still standing near the door with her arms crossed.

"No, you're more of a chopped kidney," Parish jokes back at her and Ahmani scoffs at this. Bart is smiling at this as Parish lets go of him. "Man, you have to win. Someone needs to be around to help me keep her out of fights."

"Don't worry, I'll make it back to you," Bart responds to them, wanting to keep his friends hopeful.

"We're all going to be rooting for you," Ahmani says to him and Bart knows she's referring to everyone from pride.

"Just make sure you don't make any other best friends while you're in the Capitol," Parish teases him and Bart nearly frowns at the thought of having to make allies.

"I won't," Bart answers and Parish starts to move towards Ahmani by the door. "And guys?" Bart calls out, stopping them at the door. "I'll see you at the next pride meeting."

His two friends grin at this before leaving him alone once more. But the door stays shut only for a moment. Dayzee enters the room quietly, staying by the door as they watch Bart carefully. They don't speak up right away, something Bart is used to. "I'll look after Sage while you're gone."

"Thank you," Bart whispers, feeling a weight lifted off his chest now that he knows someone will keep an eye on Sage. "And if I don't come back alive?"

"I'll make sure he comes to the meetings," Dayzee answers with a nod of their head. "And I'll tell your parents that I'm his friend from school."

"They won't use your proper pronouns, you know that?" Bart asks them, believing that this will stop Dayzee from seeing Sage.

They let out a sigh before shrugging at Bart. "Then so be it. I've dealt with it before. It sucks but you have to do what you must for friends."

"Thank you, Dayzee."

Dayzee nods their head before turning back to the door. They pause with their hand on the doorknob to look back at Bart, giving him a small smile. "May we meet again, friend."

"May we meet again," Bart echoes as they leave the room, keeping the door open. Bart can see out into the hallway and sees Madeline pacing, worry all over her face. She glances up at Dayzee leaving and when she sees Bart, she runs into the room to Bart.

"Bart, why?" Madeline sniffles and tries to wipe away tears from her face as they hold on to each other tightly. "This is my fault. I should have been able to volunteer for you and kept you safe."

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Bart shakes his head against Madeline's shoulder. "You belonged in the girl's Reaping bowl and you would have been miserable if you hadn't filled out the paperwork at the Justice Building to switch."

"I don't care, I'm supposed to keep you safe!" Madeline sobs to him and Bart can't help his own tears now.

"You can't protect me forever, big sister," Bart answers and Madeline lets out a small chuckle at this.

"Well I'm going to try," Madeline whispers to him and they fall quiet for a minute, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Madeline. "Bart?"

"Yeah?"

"Please come back home," Madeline pulls him closer at this. "I just got you back into my life. I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Bart answers immediately, not fully believing it but knowing he's going to do everything he can to get back home as the victor. "You're not losing me again."

* * *

 _Atirikta 'Ati' Lennox, 15_

Ati mindlessly taps her fingers on the arm of the leather couch – real, soft leather, not the fake stuff that Dusara has – mind running at what awaits her. She brushes away a few remaining tears, the last remnants of her shock at being reaped. At least they have given her enough time sitting alone in here to start getting over her sadness. It's still there, but now her mind has started to focus on what awaits her and how she can survive.

Winning the games certainly won't be an easy task. And she certainly doesn't know how to use a weapon or take someone's life. But she's spent years learning how to fend for herself and blend into the background. She can definitely make it far based on the skills she already has.

Besides, this might just be a chance for her to learn something new and excel at it.

As she continues drumming her fingers on the couch, the door opens and Ati raises an eyebrow at the sight of only her father and Dusara entering. But as they close the door, Ati can see her mother and Prathama waiting in the hallway, and she understands. They're sending in the two who don't care about her first.

"Father, Dusara," Ati says politely as they stay near the door. She watches them carefully, the pair that looks so similar and unlike herself, waiting to see if they will say anything to her.

Her father is finally the first one to speak up. "For years, I always told Murkha she should have kicked you out. We didn't have the money to support three kids." He pauses for a moment, Ati knowing where he's going with this as he's overheard her parents arguing about her for years. "We never wanted three kids. At least now we'll finally get that."

"I'm happy you were picked and not me," Dusara speaks up and Ati shrugs at this. Even if they don't get along, she still wouldn't wish for Dusara to go instead. Pretty, popular Dusara who will probably marry some rich man's son. Dusara turns and makes the short distance to the door, clearly having nothing else to say to the younger sister she didn't want. She speaks quietly to their father but loud enough for Ati to still hear. "Well at least Prathama can finally have her room to herself again."

Dusara slips out of the room, leaving Ati behind with her father who is still staring at her, a look of loathing on his face. "Maybe if you would have been a son, you would have a good chance of winning," her father says to her quietly, no emotion in his tone. No sign that he was bothered that one of his three daughters is going off to fight to the death. "I won't be surprised if you die in the games."

Ati watches her father start to leave, not surprised by his comments but feeling a need to prove him wrong. "Well when I win, you won't have to worry about spending money on me anymore." He pauses at the door and turns his head as if he will say something else to her, before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Ati crosses her arms as she pulls her feet up onto the couch, feeling uncomfortable about the lack of any love or happy feelings towards her from her father. But before she can become too upset, the door opens again and the rest of her family enters the room. This time, they actually move over to the couch, Prathama sitting next to her and taking Ati's hand. Ati gives a hesitant smile at her eldest sister, for a brief moment recalling the many times as a kid that Prathama used to hold her hand when playing together. Before she became too focused on school and it wasn't 'cool' to play with her baby sister.

Prathama squeezes Ati's hand before quietly speaking up. "I'm sad to see you be picked for the games." Prathama lets out a sigh before letting go of Ati's hand, her face unreadable. "I knew the odds but still, I always hoped that I wouldn't see one of my baby sisters going into that terrible arena."

"What were the odds, Miss Smarty pants?" Ati jokes with her, getting a small smile from her sister as their mother sits on the arm of the couch on the other side of Ati, staying silent as the girls talk. "You're going to the university in Three. This should be easy math for you."

Prathama almost rolls her eyes at this but does laugh lightly at Ati, making the younger girl smile and momentarily forget where she is. "I don't know. You had tesserae for four years for five people. It was probably less than a one percent chance…"

"Well that certainly seems like lower odds than my odds of winning, huh?" Ati nudges her sister's shoulder, getting a strained smile in return. "Come on, I might not be as smart as you but I certainly have some chance of winning."

"I know…" Prathama trails off and Ati can tell her sister is doing mental math. She always gets this funny look and her eyebrows scrunch up when she does that. "Just do your very best to win, okay? Dusara might not care about you dying but I do. I don't want to lose my little Atikins."

Ati groans at her old nickname that she hasn't heard in years while Prathama grins at her. "I'm not five anymore."

"I know, but you'll always be my little Atikins, even if you are growing up and going to the Capitol," Prathama reaches over and gives Ati a hug, surprising her with the show of emotion. Ati quickly returns the gesture, mind back ten years.

"I'm going to win," Ati whispers to Prathama as her older sister lets go. "And then you won't get to say you're the most successful sister," Ati teases but Prathama doesn't smile very much this time.

"Prathama?" Their mother speaks up for the first time and both of them look over at her. "Can I please talk to Atirikta alone?"

"Of course," Prathama answers and stands up from the couch. Ati returns her attention to her sister who gives her a sad smile. "Good luck. I think you can win. And I love you, little Atikins."

"I love you too, Thamy," Ati responds, getting a real smile from her sister at the nickname before she heads towards the door. Before she leaves the room, her mother gets up and moves to the spot Prathama just left. Ati watches her, feeling better about seeing her than she did her father, but still not completely happy.

"Ati," her mother begins and sighs, staring around the room for a moment before figuring out what to say. "I should apologize to you for the way we've treated you over the years but I can't. Apologizing won't change the past." Her mother reaches out as if to grab Ati's hand before hesitating and placing her hand back on her lap. "No child should have been treated like that. I won't say I'm not guilty, but I definitely had some influence from your father over the years." Ati is unsure how to respond to her mother and thankfully, she doesn't have to respond yet. "But I think that will help you in the arena. You're resourceful. Put that to good use."

A knock on the door rings through the room, breaking the silence between them. A Peacekeeper opens the door and steps in. "Time to leave."

Her mother nods at the Peacekeeper and stands up. She glances down at Ati, letting out a sigh, "Good luck, Atirikta." She pauses in the doorway and steps to the side, allowing two small girls to slip in between her and the Peacekeeper.

"Kraelyyn, Harper," Ati says as her mother closes the door, leaving the three of them alone. Kraelyyn's younger cousin is silently crying as they approach her. Kraelyyn isn't crying as she hugs Ati, but Ati can feel her friend shaking in fear. "Don't be afraid for me, Kraelyyn. I'm going to go and do great things and win."

And Ati was really starting to believe that. She's spent all her life in the shadows of her sisters. Neither of them have competed in the Hunger Games. And neither of them will have become a victor.

"I don't care about you doing great things," Kraelyyn responds and leans back, shaking her head at Ati. "I just want my best friend to get back home."

"I don't want you to leave us," Harper whispers and Ati looks at the younger girl, realizing what she might lose if she doesn't make it back.

"I don't want to leave you both either," she pulls both of them close to her, not ready to say goodbye to them yet. "But I'm not leaving forever."

* * *

 **WE'RE DONE WITH INTRO CHAPTERS WOOOO! :D Okay big thanks to Goldie031, CelticGames4, and ShunKazamis-Girl for Ati, Bart, and Aineon respectively! I had a lot of fun with them (if you couldn't tell from the long chapter) and thanks for being patient with being the last reaping chapter.**

 **Okay so now we can get to the fun stuff! Up next is a reaping recap to find out some more about our tributes. After that, the second train rides, and then the chariots! I've got some fun outfits planned so be prepared ;)**

 **Now that we've seen everyone, who are your favorites? And if you submitted a tribute, any guesses on alliances?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Reaping Review

**Chapter 13:**

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

Seraphim fights to keep himself from running down the hallway towards Mendalius' office, his excitement bubbling over at the Reapings being finished. Right now, the 22 tributes are on their way to the Capitol and he cannot wait to see how they will act and fight in the games. Ophelia grabs his arm, forcing him to slow down. "Relax, Seraphim. Keep focused on what you need to do right now."

"Right," Seraphim takes a deep breath as he glances over his assistant, once again wondering what he would do without her. "I need to discuss all of the tributes with Mendalius and give him an idea of what to expect since he doesn't like to watch the Reapings. Has Laelia and Magnus finished their background checks of everyone?"

"Just about," Ophelia responds as she glances down at the tablet in her hands. She passes it over to Seraphim as they approach Mendalius' office, several of the Presidential guards standing motionless outside. "They are sending over the last of the information now because apparently the boy from Four posed some issues?"

"Interesting," Seraphim mumbles to himself as he looks through the files, wondering what could have taken the two so long to find out. Usually they have all information about a tribute collected in ten minutes. "I'm sure Mendalius will be interested in learning why."

"Good luck, sir," Ophelia says to him as one of the guards opens the door in front of them. Seraphim takes a moment to smile back at her, feeling quite happy about today. He catches a glimpse of excitement on her face as he turns to enter the room.

Mendalius Xavier sits at his desk, sipping from a fine China cup as Seraphim enters the room. He smiles and stands up as Seraphim walks over, motioning to the chair across the desk from him. "Hello, Seraphim. Please, take a seat," Mendalius says as he returns to his own chair. Seraphim sits across from the president, scrolling through his tablet to reach the District One tributes. "I have been looking forward to this all day. Are the tributes going to help make these games even more exciting?"

"I think so," Seraphim glances up at the president, eyes alight in excitement over telling the president what happened today. "We have two volunteers outside of One, Two, and Four, a criminal, and a blind girl. And that's all I know from just watching the Reapings."

Mendalius raises an eyebrow at this, the only hint he is giving about his interest in the tributes. "Well lets see what you have for me." Mendalius reaches forward to turn on the small desk projector in front of them as Seraphim starts typing on his tablet.

The Head Gamemaker projects images of the two volunteers from One, the age difference between them standing out with them side by side. "District One. We have Emerald Silverstein, age 15 – I know, I was surprised too," Seraphim adds when Mendalius makes a sound of disbelief. And really, what were the victors thinking in sending in someone that young? "And Beryl Guelain, age 17." Seraphim pauses for a moment as he scrolls through the information. "Not too much exciting things about them. Both volunteers and trained. Emerald has taken out tesserae each year along with his brother. Beryl is an only child and reports from the training academy say that she has often shown up with bruises that were definitely not from training."

"Does she get into fights?" Mendalius asks and Seraphim shakes his head, noticing the blank Peacekeeper records for Beryl. "Family?"

"Most likely," Seraphim responds with a shrug. "Either way, it seems both can handle themselves in a fight. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been selected to volunteer."

Mendalius taps a finger on his chin as he stares at Emerald's picture. "Why someone so young? I doubt that would be Thetis's first choice. She's smarter than that."

"I asked myself that too so I had Laelia look into it." Seraphim leans back in his chair and crosses his legs, balancing the tablet on his knee. "Turns out the original volunteer got the flu a few days before the Reaping."

"What a pity," Mendalius mutters to himself, a hint of sarcasm filling his words. He gives a flick of his wrist and the images change to the pair from District Two and Seraphim begins grinning at these two tributes. They're going to be real fighters and make things interesting. "What do you have about these two?"

"Coeus Gallium, age 18. Top of his class. Not a surprise when his mother is Helen Gallium," Seraphim watches as Mendalius nods his head at this, both of them knowing all of the trainers throughout the Districts. And Helen was definitely one of the more ruthless ones. "Apparently Coeus is a killing machine and shows no mercy towards anyone in his way. Guaranteed to be a good show in fights." Seraphim pauses for a moment and points at the girl's image, smirking slightly at them. "And then we have Decima Felix, age 17. Her parents are Cicero and Octavia Felix, the top non-victor trainers. Now we both know that District Two never has volunteers that aren't 18 so right away I was curious about this one."

"And?" Mendalius asks as Seraphim pauses to be dramatic about revealing the information.

"She was the second choice this year to volunteer. The first choice collapsed in training the other day, bleeding from her nose and with intense stomach pains. So not able to volunteer, but already starting to show signs of getting better."

"Another first choice victor falling ill?" Mendalius asks in disbelief, something Seraphim agrees with.

"I know, seems unlikely." He glances down at his tablet and gives a small chuckle as he looks at the information, knowing already that this girl is going to be a good show. "Turns out Decima's sister is extremely ill with the cure being expensive even for most in the Capitol. And Decima is an expert at using different types of poison."

Seraphim lets his words sink in for a few seconds, watching Mendalius's face to see the exact moment when he comes to the same conclusion that Seraphim has. When he does, the president raises both eyebrows in surprise, "She poisoned the girl so she could volunteer?"

Seraphim nods his head at this, smirking a little at his careers. "It seems like it. There's motive and skill for it. I'm still waiting on a blood sample from the doctors in Two to confirm if it was poison." Seraphim stops for a moment as he is unsure about the look on Mendalius' face. "Do you want to take action against her?"

The president takes a minute to answer, clearly thinking over the choices. "No. If she's clever and determined enough to poison a girl to be in the games, she's going to make things interesting and provide a good show. Now if she wins? Well, we make sure she understands that that's something she cannot do again without consequences."

"Yes sir," Seraphim answers and flicks his finger on the tablet, causing the images to change to the pair from Three. "Alright, District Three," he cracks his knuckles and smiles a little in excitement. "We have our first untrained volunteer, Jarvis Stark, age 18."

"Who did he volunteer for?" Mendalius asks curiously and Seraphim gives him a shrug.

"It seems like no one he ever knew," Seraphim responds and Mendalius stares curiously at him. "Now he is the son of the pastor at the largest church and was being trained to someday take his father's role. Perhaps he simply has such compassion for others that he couldn't see the chosen boy suffering."

"Or there's another motive," Mendalius mentions right away.

"Or," Seraphim bring ups and points at Jarvis's image as he looks at his information, a little surprised at what he finds. "It seems like he is depressed from a conversation with his sister when saying goodbye."

Mendalius simply stares at Jarvis's image for a few seconds before letting out a loud sigh. He points a finger at him while taking a sip of his tea. "That's...disappointing to know that I haven't done a good enough job of providing access for mental health services in the District. Keep an eye on him though. If he volunteered because he's suicidal, I don't want him doing anything rash before the games even start.""

"Will do, sir," Seraphim answers him before turning his attention to the girl. "So Lauris Mercola, age 18." Seraphim shakes his head as Mendalius offers him some tea, preferring to have some champagne right now to celebrate, not tea to calm him down. "Well, she lives with her older sister, seems to be poised to take over her father's repair shop, and seems to act without thinking." Seraphim pulls up a video from the goodbye room, revealing Lauris punching a Peacekeeper when they tried to take her very pregnant friend away.

"What's so special about that friend that she is willing to punch a Peacekeeper?" Mendalius asks as he points to Lauris now on the floor, clutching her hand. "Aside from her friend being pregnant."

Seraphim chuckles at this and puts sound on the video, revealing Lauris sobbing on the floor. "Come back. I love you, Lori."

Seraphim returns the screen to pictures of the two tributes and Mendalius nods his head at the two. "So she's in love with her friend who is obviously pregnant by someone else. She has good motivation to return home and has clearly proven she isn't afraid to throw a punch," Mendalius chuckles at this as he picks up a cookie, dipping it into his tea as he flicks his other wrist to go to the next District. "Ah, Four has given us a tribute who is not simply blonde hair and green eyes."

"That's Stormy Gilmore, age 18, and a trained volunteer," Seraphim tells the president, looking at the information about her parents on his tablet. "Her father is Hispanic and her mother was Caucasian."

"Was?" Mendalius asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Her mother died of cancer two years ago. The father remarried but it seems as if family life has been strained ever since," Seraphim simply shrugs at this, not understanding how someone could depend so much on other people as he will likely never marry. "I guess since she was 15, she came in second place to be chosen as volunteer every year."

"But not this year," Mendalius says quietly and stares at the girl for a few seconds before turning his attention to the boy. "And what about him?"

"Well, his name is Velmour Christian, age 18, and another volunteer," Seraphim begins and turns his attention to his tablet, curious to see what information his two Gamemakers have found about him. "Now it was a bit difficult for us to find out all of our information on him. We were perplexed right away by his family's information seeming a little sketchy in District Four's database."

"Really?" Mendalius leans forward, his attention fully on Seraphim. Any information that seems weird in the District records poses a threat to the nation as it means someone has tampered with the information.

"So his full name is Velmour _Cedar_ Christian." Seraphim lets that information sink in to the president. "That's a very odd name for someone from District Four."

"Yes, it seems more fitting for someone from District Seven," Mendalius mutters quietly, staring at the boy's image for a few seconds. "What information did you find in that District?"

"Very little," Seraphim says with a sigh as he looks at the small amount of information they were able to find. "But we found something that someone did not fully get rid of. A man named Silvester Christian had a family but there are no records of them in District Seven."

"I remember that man," Mendalius' face shows a flash of anger, such a rare sight on the normally calm president. "He was part of the Second Rebellion." He turns his attention to Seraphim, showing the determination to protect Panem. "If they are in fact related, we need to be careful with him. I'm ordering a full background check on him and his family. If there is any sign of rebellion with him, we eliminate him."

"And if not?" Seraphim asks, never one to like targeting specific tributes. He likes to leave things up to chance, maybe giving some tributes a slight advantage. And he knows Mendalius does not like to kill children based on what their family did in the past. But if he is any sort of rebellious, he will do what it takes.

"Then we see how well he has trained," Mendalius waves the images to District Five, clearly done discussing this issue. "I will do what it takes to protect this country. But until we know more information, I won't take an action against him. Now what do you have about District Five?"

Seraphim moves the images to the District Five tributes, knowing Mendalius is done talking about the boy until they have more information. And Seraphim is fine with this as he wants to keep moving on and showing the president the other tributes. "Okay so District Five. We have Jett Gatz, 18, and Vida Edison, 16." Seraphim takes a moment to look at the pair before turning his attention to his tablet, very curious about this pair. "These two are interesting. Jett lives in the wealthiest part of the District, yet he has taken out tesserae each year and both him and his father work in the coal mines at night."

"Huh," Mendalius lets out and Seraphim glances up to see the president take a sip of tea while staring at the picture of Jett displayed between them. "I've never seen that before. Perhaps there will be determination in him. Watch him or he might slip by and we won't have noticed him until he wins."

"Well there's no guarantees that he'll win," Seraphim lets out a small chuckle, happy to see that Mendalius is starting to become excited about the tributes like he is. "But he will get his time on the cameras. Now Vida," he says and points at the picture, noticing right away how even in an image her eyes seem like they can see right through him. "She is a near genius. Look at her test scores," he gives a flick of his wrist and pulls up the data, watching as Mendalius raises a single eyebrow. "And she just graduated from university. This one is going to have some smart plans in the arena."

Mendalius takes a moment to look at the District Five tributes once more before moving on to the District Six pair. "Those two seem like they'll be ones to watch and if there is an outer District victor, perhaps it will be one of those two." Seraphim nods his head in agreement at this but keeps quiet as he knows there are more tributes yet to be seen that will also have a good chance. "Now what can you tell me about District Six?"

"First, Bristol Henning, 18," Seraphim lets Mendalius take a moment to look at the girl, her blue eyes striking, short brown hair messy. He pulls up some facts about her, "It appears as if she has grown up with only her mother. Her mother is the District librarian so it should be no surprise that Bristol is a bit of a book worm."

"So she's smart," Mendalius mutters, still staring at the girl.

Seraphim gives a small shrug at this and pulls up her tests scores. "She seems to be average in most subjects except for geography. She is top of her class."

Mendalius nods his head at this before taking a sip of his tea. He once again offers some to Seraphim and he accepts it, feeling as if he should not refuse the president once more. "So perhaps she will be able to handle the different terrains you have in that arena you created." Seraphim shrugs at this and takes a sip of the tea, trying not to hide his disdain for this fruity type. If he's going to be forced to drink tea, he at least wants it strong and full of caffeine. "Anything else about her?"

Seraphim takes a cookie from the tray between them as he looks at his tablet, a bit perplexed by Bristol's history. "Well here's an incident report with her as the main informant," he flicks his wrist and her image is replaced by the Peacekeeper's information. "Turns out her friend was killed by a beam that slipped from a crane and crushed her. Bristol was walking with her."

"Any other Peacekeeper information?" Mendalius asks and when Seraphim shakes his head, he points to the boy. "Very well. What about this one?"

"Aero Fensa, age 15, apparently only 5'5"," Seraphim chuckles at this as he looks down at the information on his screen. "Poor boy, I was already 6' by that age."

"Yes, and you were already being prepared to become a Gamemaker," Mendalius says and if he was ever the type to roll his eyes, Seraphim is almost certain he would do so now. "Seraphim, I already know about you. I want to know about the tributes."

Seraphim chuckles at this but gets back on track. "Sorry Mr. President. So Aero doesn't seem to have anything too spectacular about him. His older sister is brilliant and has one a lot of contests, giving his family money. Oh, he apparently was able to afford going to the Capitol for braces." Mendalius raises an eyebrow at him, getting Seraphim back on track for information that will indicate how he will perform in the games. "Okay, he does have a record at school for getting in trouble with causing silly pranks but nothing too serious. And his grades are nearly as good as his sister's."

"So smart and likes to cause simple trouble," Mendalius adds and Seraphim nods his head in agreement. "Well I suppose there are worst combinations. Perhaps he will be a source of entertainment in the games."

"That's what I am thinking," Seraphim pauses, ready to switch to District Seven and feeling excitement course through him about telling the president about the girl. "Shall we move on?" With a nod from Mendalius, Seraphim flicks his wrist and pulls up the images of the pair from Seven. "Now that," he says and points at the girl, "is our second Outer District volunteer. Hazel Curie, age 16. She is also a criminal who was in prison for life."

"What was her crime?" Mendalius asks coolly, staring deep in thought at the girl.

Seraphim, meanwhile, can barely contain his excitement at how Hazel will make things interesting. "Murder. A boy named Demetrius Stone. An axe to the head." Seraphim pauses as he looks through the report, perplexed that there was a video of the event. He pulls it up on the screen and the two watch the axe bounce off the log in front of the boy, impaling him instantly. The girl freaks out as blood hits her and takes off running away. Seraphim closes the video so that the two pictures of the tributes can show. "Hazel was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to prison for life but clearly, she wasn't responsible here."

"No, she was to some extent," Mendalius taps his finger against his desk as he thinks about the crime. "Involuntary homicide. She clearly ran away but could have stayed and tried to do something." He pauses to look at Seraphim carefully, "Who has seen that video?"

"Less than five people, including us."

"Keep it that way," Mendalius answers, voice full of authority. "To the Capitol, she will be a criminal and someone fighting to earn her pardon." He lets out a small chuckle that leaves Seraphim perplexed for a moment. "I never thought a child would be that crazy enough to volunteer for a pardon when I made that law. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"What do you want me to do about her?" Seraphim carefully asks the president, unsure now what to do since they now know she did not commit murder.

Mendalius gives a small shrug as he takes a sip of his tea. "Let the Capitol think she's going to be a killer and a villain in the games. It will keep things interesting. And once the games start, we'll see just how hard she wants to earn that pardon." He points at the picture of the young boy. "Now tell me about him."

"Oakland Bradshaw, 12 years old," Seraphim takes a moment to look down at his tablet. "One of only two that young this year."

"Yes, so far there are quite a few older tributes this year," Mendalius adds before nodding his head for Seraphim to continue.

"Unlike his District partner, Oakland does not have a criminal record. Just a couple minor incidents of causing small pranks that the Peacekeepers needed to fix." Seraphim chuckles as he looks down at the information about Oakland. "It seems as if everyone in the District likes him. Quite the opposite of Hazel. He spent all of last summer building a community tree house with his friends." Seraphim types a few things in his tablet to pull up information about the District before looking up at Mendalius, slightly surprised by the results. "In fact, there was actually a 10% reduction in the number of incidents reported with Peacekeepers for children ages ten through fourteen after they were done building."

"Interesting," Mendalius mumbles and takes a sip of his tea, a sure sign that he is deep in thought about something. "It seems to me that the Capitol is going to like him. Clearly he has a deep kindness in him if he spends an entire summer break doing something for the community. I can respect that and as someone whose job it is to keep the Districts happy and peaceful, I am grateful for what he's done." The president points at his picture. "Don't give him a terrible death. His dedication to Panem makes him deserve better. Plus, I think the mothers of the Capitol would riot if they saw someone that small and innocent get killed brutally.

Seraphim chuckles at this and nods his head in agreement. "You're not wrong about that. Bella isn't even a mom but she seemed to get emotional about him at the Reaping." He takes a moment to look at the president, ready to switch the images to the District Eight tributes. "Shall we continue?"

With a nod from the president, Seraphim flicks onto the screen the next pair. "Ah, two young ones from District Eight."

"Yes, both 13," Seraphim remarks as he looks down at his tablet to gain more information. "I suppose we can start with Clark Botwright as he made quite the bad impression on me."

"How so?"

"Screaming and crying as the Peacekeepers dragged him to the stage," Seraphim purses his lips at the report, learning more about Clark. "And apparently this isn't that unusual for him. I have school reports of him being quite greedy and a brat if he doesn't get his way."

"A pity that some children act that way and cannot appreciate what they've been given," Mendalius remarks and Seraphim nods his head in agreement at this. "Any information that suggests he has acted otherwise?"

Seraphim shakes his head at the President before taking a sip of his tea, holding in a cringe at the taste. How does the President drink this all the time? "None that I have seen. It will be interesting to watch how he handles the stress of the games."

"Yes, perhaps he'll learn to appreciate things," Mendalius takes a sip of his tea and gives Seraphim an uncharacteristic shrug. "Or he'll continue to act like he does and push away any potential allies."

"Shall we continue with the girl?" Seraphim waits for the nod of approval from the president before continuing. "Alright, Viradie Rivia. From what I can tell, she's the opposite of Clark. Sweet, optimistic, didn't scream when she was picked in the Reaping." Seraphim taps his tablet screen, a little excited about the information he has to share. "From a doctor's report, she has been diagnosed with mild autism." Seraphim looks back up from his tablet, finally having information to answer a question he's been curious about since the Reaping earlier today. "So I've been curious since the Reaping and I saw her not say anything. Even Clarke managed to say something to Bobby – who was making absolutely terrible jokes related to District Eight but that is a conversation for another day. Turns out she is mute as a result of her disorder."

"Will the disorder affect her capabilities to fight in the games?" Mendalius asks with an eyebrow raised and Seraphim shakes his head. Nothing he's seen in her report indicates that she won't be able to handle the arena. Maybe just some uncomfortableness at making allies and the other social events. "Good. Let's see what she is capable of. Any other information about her?"

Seraphim spares a glance down at the screen filled with Viradie's life history. "She goes to a gifted art school and has relatively high academic scores."

"Very well. On to District Nine," Mendalius this time flicks his wrist to switch the pictures to the next pair. The pictures are only displayed for a few seconds before Mendalius raises his eyebrows. "My goodness, she's blind, isn't she?"

Seraphim nods his head at this. It's obvious with one look at Skye and her large milky blue eyes that she is blind. "Correct. Skye Miller, age 16. Blind from birth."

"She probably won't last long in the games. How can anyone survive long when they're blind and in a fight to the death?"

"Don't count her out just yet," Seraphim cautions before pulling up Skye's work history on the display. "She's been working in the fields since she was twelve and brings in only a few bundles less than the other children her age each week. And only one incident of her injuring herself with the scythe at the age of thirteen."

"Interesting," Mendalius mutters before dipping a cookie into his tea. "I won't count her out before the games start. But we'll see how well she does then and if she can adapt to the environment. Now what about the boy?"

"He's probably one of the proudest District Nine citizens," Seraphim chuckles as he pulls up a small clip of the Reaping that displays the boy's shirt with the District Nine seal on it. "Marek Hall, age 14."

"Hall? One of the orphans from the Hall Orphanage?"

Seraphim shakes his head at this. "Not an orphan. The adopted son of Kasha and Teff Hall."

"Ah, yes. Didn't Sativa adopt her son from the Hall Orphanage?" Mendalius speculates and Seraphim almost isn't sure if the president was asking him the question or not.

"I believe so," Seraphim hesitantly answers, not quite remembering all the details about Mikhail. Sure, he stuck out compared to the other tributes since he was the son of a victor. But Seraphim isn't going to remember the names of all the tributes who died.

"Pity," Mendalius says and takes a sip of his tea. "Always a shame when a victor's relative is picked. I wonder how Sativa and Marek will interact."

Seraphim can tell Mendalius is getting deep into thought, possibly about other matters. "Sir?" He says carefully and Mendalius brings his attention back to him. "Anything else you would like to know about the District Nine tributes?"

Mendalius shakes his head and changes the pictures. "Let's see what District Ten has to offer this year." He lets out a sound of disappointment when he sees the pictures. "Ah, another small boy. The other 12 year old?"

"Yes sir," Seraphim gives him a nod. "Cutter Sow. And the girl is Nyra Caballero, 15."

"What happened at their Reaping?" Mendalius asks and Seraphim lets out a huff of annoyance at the president having heard about the cameras malfunctioning.

"I have no clue and I've been trying all day to figure out why the cameras malfunctioned," Seraphim shakes his head at this and crosses his arms. "I like when things run smoothly for the Reapings so this is really irritating me."

"Well have you at least pinpointed if it was an issue here or in District Ten?"

"District Ten."

Mendalius gives a shrug at this and takes another sip of tea before pouring himself some more. "Then don't stress about it. I can't even count how many times over my life there have been camera issues in Nine, Ten, and Eleven. Now, tell me about these two."

"Let's start with Cutter," Seraphim gives a sigh, still frustrated about the camera issue before turning back to his tablet and getting back on track. "So he seems like a pretty normal kid. Lower middle class. He's a bit on the small side, probably because of his family's status. There are reports of him occasionally working with his family. But other than that, no reports from Peacekeepers, no disciplinary notices at school, although it doesn't seem that he only goes part time right now."

"I always like the kids with normal backstories and nothing special," Mendalius nods his head at this and leans back in his chair, staring at Cutter's smiling face. "They are sometimes the least likely victors as they have a family to get back to."

"Even twelve-year-olds?"

"Even twelve-year-olds," Mendalius pauses and shrugs his shoulders. "It's so rare for someone that young to win but it's not completely impossible. But the normal kids always seem to be the ones who fight the hardest to get back to their family. So we'll have to see how Cutter does."

Seraphim takes this as his cue to continue and he changes the information on his tablet to Nyra's. "Alright so Nyra. Her entire family are butchers and Nyra is always there and slaughtering pigs."

"So she doesn't have an issue with killing," Mendalius states and Seraphim lets out a chuckle as he reads farther down her report.

"Not at all. Review of the goodbyes states that she has already decided that killing in the games shouldn't be too different than animals. Also that she's fiery and says the word 'darned' a lot." Both of them chuckle at this and Seraphim looks back at the president. "I'm thinking she'll be one of the surprising competitors."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mendalius responds and they're quiet for a few seconds before he gives Seraphim a nod. "Very well, shall we discuss that last pair? And what's this I hear about the new escort?"

"I don't know why he did it, sir," Seraphim shakes his head, still angry that Aineon didn't do things according to schedule. "I'll talk to him about it."

Mendalius chuckles a little and Seraphim raises an eyebrow, silently questioning him. "Don't. From what I've earned, the Capitol enjoyed seeing an escort that was different. Some are even calling him the Pied Piper." Seraphim nearly rolls his eyes at this, still bitter about the break from schedule. "Seraphim, someday you'll learn that as much as you want to keep a schedule, you'll have to deviate from it. And what matters is that at the end of the day, the Capitol is happy with their entertainment and the Districts are going to stay in line. Now," Mendalius gestures to the two tributes being displayed, "Shall we discuss the last two tributes?"

Seraphim turns his attention back to his tablet, feeling a little embarrassed by Mendalius scolding him. "Very well. First we have Atirikta Lennox, age 15. Youngest of three siblings, works in the fields, but surprisingly she isn't underweight like a majority of the District Eleven kids." He pauses to scroll through to the information on her parents and nods his head. "That makes sense. Her family is wealthier than a good portion of Eleven but by Capitol standards, they would be in poverty."

"What about her family life? You mentioned she has two siblings," Mendalius asks him, seeming curious about the girl.

Seraphim gives a shrug at this as he searches the information about Atirikta. "She has two older siblings. Old school reports mention her being reclusive and seemingly unhappy about her situation, but she did have a curious mind and wanted to learn more."

"And how did she handle the Reaping?"

"She sobbed," Seraphim answers and Mendalius purses his lips at this. "But reports from her goodbyes show that she was starting to become determined. She'll be one to watch to see if how she takes the games."

"And to see if she has the potential to fight," Mendalius adds and Seraphim gives a slight smile in agreement. "And the boy?" Mendalius gives a gesture to the smiling image of their final tribute.

"Demiboy," Seraphim corrects and Mendalius nods at this. "He just recently changed his biographical information to be demiboy but marked that he uses masculine pronouns."

"Make sure Kora knows that information for the interviews," Mendalius mutters quietly before motioning to Seraphim to continue.

"Bartlett Radley, age 14. He has a pretty decent education and was able to stay in school until he was twelve before starting to work in the fields. Very high grades, especially history of Panem."

"If he's truly smart, he'll use that to his advantage to win over sponsors," Mendalius interrupts, tapping his chin as he stares thoughtfully at Bartlett's picture. "And I really need to work harder on getting better education to the children in District Eleven."

"Mr. President?" Seraphim carefully asks, recognizing Mendalius falling deep into thought about things he must do. It's these times when Mendalius has had some of his best ideas, but if Seraphim doesn't get him out of his thoughts now, he'll never be able to finish up. "Bartlett?"

Mendalius returns his attention to Seraphim and waves at him. "Carry on," he mutters as he picks up his tea.

"There's not much else to report aside from some apparent family drama surrounding his sister," Seraphim shrugs at this and looks back at the president. "Unless you have any questions, that's all I have to report for now. Those are our tributes for the 149th Hunger Games."

"That will do, Seraphim," Mendalius answers quietly before standing up. "Please send these reports to me so I can read them thoroughly. And make sure you send me any information about the boy from Four that you find."

"Very well, sir," Seraphim shuts down his tablet before standing up. He gives the president a smile who nods his head in return. "Well sir, I must get back to preparations for tomorrow night. We're still waiting on Districts Six, Eight, and Eleven to arrive but I want to check in with the escorts that have arrived."

"Very well. Thank you for our discussion," Mendalius nods his head, dismissing Seraphim. The Head Gamemaker makes his way towards the door, anxious to get back to work. "Seraphim, you have an interesting batch of tributes this year," Mendalius calls out, making Seraphim pause with his hand on the doorknob. "Don't waste their potential."

"I won't, Mr. President."

* * *

 **So here's some more information about our tributes! And I thought it would be fun to do the reaping/tribute recap in the form of a conversation between Seraphim and Mendalius, because I love world building. Anything really surprise you about the tributes?**

 **Also, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone reading for sticking with me through the reaping chapters! I know it can get exhausting reading through all of that. And I appreciate every review you guys leave :)**

 **Alright, enough being sentimental haha. Up next is our second train ride chapter and we'll see how the tributes from Six through Eleven are handling being picked. Look out for that chapter in the next few days! See you all then! :)**


	18. Train Rides Part 2

**Chapter 14:**

 _Jarle Eurydia, District Six, Victor of the 131_ _st_ _Hunger Games_

Jarle always hated the first hour of the train rides. The tributes were always still so upset to say goodbye to their family and be heading off towards the Capitol. Not that he blames them. He was the same way, even if he had volunteered. But he just wishes they would actually try to talk. At least that would stop Dampero from awkwardly attempting to fill the silence.

"So, uh, what do you think about the soup?" Dampero asks as Bristol sits in silence, staring down at the soup she's eating.

Aero at least picks his head up at a question being directed towards them. "It's kinda gross and tastes a little like dirt?"

Jarle lets out a chuckle at the boy's answer and pokes around at his own soup. "Yeah, that's the mushrooms. Definitely an acquired taste." Bristol pushes her soup back at this and crosses her arms, a look of disgust on her face. "Not a fan, Bristol?"

"What?" She asks and looks up at him before quickly glancing back down at her soup bowl. "No, mushrooms are gross."

"Why do they have such weird food here?" Aero asks as he pushes some of the dishes aside before sighing at Jarle. "Is it too much to ask for just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Dampero laughs at this and motions over to one of the avoxes in the room. "It's really not that much to ask for. We can get you that. Do you want anything Bristol?"

Bristol glances at the avox before turning her attention to Dampero, looking uncomfortable about the avox. "Um, no, I'll eat what's here."

Dampero nods at this and turns to the avox, "Get this boy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." The avox nods and starts to walk towards the kitchen cart, leaving Jarle feeling uncomfortable about giving them a request. Even after all these years, he still just doesn't like ordering them around. Dampero clears his throat, bringing Jarle's attention back to the tributes in front of them. "So, I know the situation you're in sucks. Trust me, neither of us wanted to be here." He pauses to scoff and points his thumb at Jarle. "Well, this crazy guy did volunteer but he wanted to save his life, not actually fight in the games."

Jarle rolls his eyes at this, almost wishing he could not be remembered for once as the victor who volunteered in District Six. "Our backstories don't matter. But if we're going to do our best to mentor you, we need to know about you. We can sell a story to sponsors about your 'one true love' or a 'family that will starve without you'," he uses his hands to make air quotes, getting a laugh from Aero at this and a hint of a smile from Bristol. "So, I guess I'll start by asking first if you have a problem with talking about this in front of the other?"

"Nope," Aero answers right away, shaking his head a bunch and nearly making his glasses slide off his nose. He laughs at this before shrugging at Jarle and Dampero. "I've got nothing to hide from my boring life!"

"Bristol?" Dampero asks her gently and Jarle raises an eyebrow at his tone. But Dampero ignores him, keeping his attention on the shy girl who glances between the two mentors before shaking her head. "Okay. We can talk about allies and strategy later. How about you tell us who you're going to be fighting to get home to?"

"Just my sister," Aero answers as the avox returns with his sandwich. The boy lights up in excitement and takes a large bite before continuing, fighting against the peanut butter in his mouth. "The's a real genuith and my betht friend!"

Jarle tries not to laugh at the boy and focuses instead on his answer. "Okay, your story to sponsors will be 'the sister who just won't carry on her studies if she loses you'."

Dampero is waiting expectantly for Bristol to answer and Jarle can tell this question is making her upset. "Just my mom," she answers quietly.

Dampero reaches out and takes her hand and for a moment, Jarle wonders why Dampero never became a dad. "Then we make sure the sponsors know just how much your mom means to you. Any friends or siblings?" Bristol shakes her head at this, turning away to wipe her eyes. Dampero pats her hand with the one that isn't holding hers. "It's alright to be upset about leaving them behind. I know I was always a huge momma's boy and sobbed for hours when I first got on the train."

"Now he just sobs for hours when he has to leave his dogs behind," Jarle adds and Dampero rolls his eyes at this, no matter if it's true. But Jarle got Aero to laugh at this and Bristol to let out one chuckle. He takes a moment to look at Bristol and Dampero and how his friend had seemingly managed to make her feel a little better. And then he turns his attention to Aero as he takes another big bite of his sandwich. Aero has already shown that he has too much energy for Dampero. Jarle knows his friend and he will definitely get tired of the excitement quickly. As for himself? Well, he has two kids and knows how to keep up with someone that's high energy. "Alright, I think I know who should mentor for who. Bristol," he says and the girl picks up her head at this and looks over at him. "I think you and Dampero will be a good pair."

Bristol looks over at Dampero and gives the older man a small smile. "I agree with you."

"So that means I'm with you?" Aero asks and Jarle nods his head at this. "Sweet. Not that I would have had anything against Dampero being my mentor. But I think you'll give some great advice. When can we start talking about strategy? I suppose we have a few days so that can wait. We could talk about your family or something else!"

Jarle holds up a hand to slow down Aero's string of thoughts as he sees both Dampero and Bristol both looking overwhelmed by him. Yes, that pair of introverts will work great together. "We'll get to that eventually, Aero. For now, let's enjoy lunch while we have some peace. Trust me, you won't be this relaxed again until you make it out of the arena."

* * *

 _Glenwood Salix, District Seven, Victor of the 133_ _rd_ _Hunger Games_

Glenwood wasn't sure what to expect when he got on the train with a criminal and twelve-year-old as his tributes, but it certainly wasn't the scene happening in front of him. Hazel and Oakland are having an animated conversation about the pancakes that Hazel is stuffing in her face in-between sentences.

"Oakland, I'm telling you, maple syrup is just gross," Hazel insists once again, talking around food in her mouth. Caladium chuckles a little at this and Glenwood elbows him lightly in the side to act more like a mentor.

"I can't believe you're from District Seven and you don't like maple syrup on your pancakes!" Oakland makes a point to dump syrup on his own plate filled with pancakes before shaking his head at Hazel. "That's blasphemy."

"I agree," Caladium speaks up and Glenwood rolls his eyes at him getting involved in this silly argument. For once it would be nice for Caladium to be serious about mentoring.

Glenwood doesn't even understand why there are still pancakes being served when its early afternoon. But then again, nothing the Capitol does makes sense. "So, can we move on and actually start talking about the games?"

"No," the three of them answer and Glenwood lets out a loud sigh at this. He rubs his eyes before looking back at them, not understanding how he got put with these three.

"Not until you give your opinion on it," Caladium says happily, ignoring the glare Glenwood gives him as Caladium puts his arm around Glenwood's shoulder.

He shakes his head at them and brushes Caladium's arm away, realizing he really won't get things under control until he answers. "I don't like syrup on pancakes."

"Ha!" Hazel cries out and points her fork at Oakland.

"Because I prefer waffles," Glenwood continues and has to pause as Oakland and Caladium laugh at this. Even Hazel chuckles a little at this and Glenwood surely won't admit it to Caladium, but he's a little happy to see the tributes laughing. Most years they're dead silent the whole train ride, making for a very long six hours as Caladium tries to get them talking. "So, training. I'll take Hazel and Cal will take Oakland, unless there are any issues with that?"

Hazel shakes her head at this, mouth too full to answer. Oakland shrugs his shoulders at this. "Nope," he says, popping the 'p'.

"So what did you go to jail for?" Caladium bursts out and Glenwood elbows him once again, this time a lot harder. "Ow! Glen, it's a perfectly reasonable question to ask!"

"Oh my god, Cal, you can't just ask people why they went to jail!"

"It's quite alright," Hazel says and sets down her fork, giving them a small shrug.

Oakland props his elbows on the table and rests his head against them, watching her more carefully, seemingly having forgotten that she was a criminal in the midst of their syrup fiasco. "You were the one involved in the accident with Demetrius, right?"

Hazel nods her head at this and Glenwood raises an eyebrow at Oakland knowing something about it. But then again, kids love gossiping. Not everyone prefers staying inside to the company of others like he does. "Key word being accident. I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" Caladium asks her and Glenwood can tell he's getting impatient about having waited this long to find out.

"Murder," Glenwood says calmly and Hazel nods her head at this. He's almost a little disappointed to find out that she wasn't guilty as it means she might not be as prepared as he thought to kill in the games. "But I don't understand how you could be crazy enough to volunteer to be in the games when you could stay alive in jail."

"I couldn't stand it in there when I knew I was innocent and not being able to go outside was miserable," Hazel closes her eyes and momentarily looks as if she's full of regret before opening them and smiling at them. "Well, it was worth a shot to earn my freedom. And I wasn't crazy enough to wait another year and volunteer during a quell."

They're all quiet as they take in this information. Glenwood doesn't agree with this as he would never want to willingly enter the games and do what he did. Oakland is the first to finally speak up. "I understand that. I couldn't imagine not being able to go out in the forest."

Glenwood sighs at these two, not really sure how to coach this interesting pair. He takes a sip of hot chocolate before shrugging at them. "Well let's hope for both of your sakes that there are forests and plenty of axes in the arena."

Caladium speaks up then, surprising Glenwood a little. "How do you two feel about being allies?"

Glenwood can see the answer on their faces before either of them speak up, not really surprising him. "I don't know," Oakland is the first to answer and gives Hazel an apologetic smile. "Nothing against you personally but I don't think the Gamemakers will be happy with a criminal in the games and I don't want to get caught up in that. Even if you are innocent."

"No offense taken," Hazel responds to him, really not looking phased at all. "And I'm absolutely determined to win. I don't want you getting in the way of that so it's best if we're not allies."

As much as Glenwood was annoyed at their childish conversation earlier, he can't help but appreciate the sound logic they both have. Perhaps they really do have a good chance of winning the games this year. He spares a side glance at Caladium and sees him grinning.

 _Well, maybe they have a chance if Cal can keep them on topic._

* * *

 _Astrid Vadim, District Eight, Victor of the 135_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Astrid did not have good vibes about how this year was going to be from the Reaping. Between the boy she already can't stand and the innocent girl who will surely break Velour's heart, she has her work cut out for her.

She sighs as she pours herself a glass of wine – well, it's at least 5PM somewhere – and downs half of it before studying the awkwardness in front of her. Poor Velour next to her has been stabbing a piece of pie to death since they sat down. Astrid props her feet up on the corner of the table before reaching out and taking Velour's hand and helping him to gently setting the knife down. He glances over at her, face distraught that he might have done something wrong and she gives him a brief smile and squeezes his hand. Then, she turns her attention to their two tributes.

Across the table, the two are complete opposites. Viradie hasn't said anything yet but at least she's looking around the train and full of excitement. Clark on the other hand, hasn't stopped mumbling to himself since they've boarded the train. Astrid knows right away who she'll be stuck with but offers the girl a small smile. "Viradie, we're going to have Velour be your mentor." Viradie smiles at Velour, looking quite happy at this pairing and Astrid starts wondering if maybe she'll help him out. Viradie then nods her head at Astrid. "Now do you want to train with Clark or separate?"

Viradie gives her a shrug and Astrid takes a sip of her wine as she stares at the girl, perplexed by her lack of speaking. Usually by this point even the shyest tributes start to come out of their shell. Viradie notices Astrid's confusion and points at her mouth before shaking her head.

"Can you not speak?" Velour speaks up for the first time and Astrid raises an eyebrow at this but she won't complain about him taking an initiative with mentoring.

When Viradie nods her head, Astrid glances around for an avox and snaps her fingers at one standing in the corner. "Can we get this girl some paper and pen to write with please?"

The avox gives her a nod – but when do they not do that – and Astrid turns around just in time to see Clark scowling and start mumbling once more. "Great, I'm stuck with an avox and the victor who can't even get over his games."

In a flash, Astrid is across the table, knocking over dishes in her anger. She grabs Clark's ear and yanks him towards him, absolutely livid at him right now. His face is full of panic as she glares at him. "Now listen closely to me, you little punk. I don't care who you were before the games. You do _not_ say anything remotely bad about Velour. Or even Viradie for that matter." Astrid takes a deep breath as she points a finger at Clark's face, watching him cringe in fear. "I want you to listen very carefully to me. I control your sponsor gifts. If I get even the slightest _hint_ that you are saying something negative towards either of them," she pauses to emphasize herself by pointing at the others, but keeps her cold gaze locked on Clark's terrified blue eyes. "I will not give you a single item. Not even if your life depends on it."

"Am I clear?" Astrid asks coolly and Clark fervently nods his head at this, eyes wide at her. Finally, something she's said has gotten through to him. She wouldn't actually withhold sponsor gifts from him, even she isn't bold enough to not do that. But no reason for him to know that. "Good."

"Astrid, let him go," Velour quietly says and Astrid releases Clark, leaving him to rub his ear as she looks over at Velour. She momentarily worries that she'll have made things worse with him but can see that he is still fine. "He's just a kid. Did you know better than to not say things like that when you were thirteen?"

Astrid scowls a little as she steps back, knowing Velour is right about this but still angry at Clark for what he said. She lets out a loud sigh as she notices that she's spilled her wine and it's slowly leaving a red trail as it moves towards the back of the train. "Great, I need more wine now," she mutters as she sits back down and watches Viradie playfully stick her tongue out at Clark, proving she isn't an avox. Velour actually lets out a small chuckle at this and Astrid smiles at the soft sound. "Well, now that we're all on the same page, are we mentoring you together or separate?"

Astrid hadn't noticed that Viradie received some paper and she starts scribbling down something immediately. She's smiling as she turns it around for them to see, seemingly not bothered at all by Clark's comment. _'Together?'_

All attention turns to Clark who is still rubbing his red ear. He stubbornly looks at them and lets out a huff, making Astrid fear he won't listen to her. "I suppose together for now."

* * *

 _Mazie Kiernan, District Nine, Victor of the 134_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Ow," Skye mumbles as she rubs her knee, scowling a little as she turns her head around the room. Mazie watches Skye as feels the top of the chair and lets out a sigh before stepping around it. "Who moved this chair? It was by the wall earlier."

"Sorry, my fault," Marek says in a hurry as Skye sits down at the table with them, face turned in his direction. "I was just antsy while waiting for dinner and just moving around all over!"

Mazie glances over at Sativa and starts frowning at the sight of her friend scowling at Skye. Mazie's almost glad Skye is blind and can't see how rude Sativa is being. She turns back to the girl who is sitting still and clears her throat. "Skye, would you like some food?"

Skye's large milky eyes turn towards her but seem to be looking slightly above her. Mazie fights through her uncomfortableness, determined to make sure at least one mentor will be kind to Skye. "Sure," the girl gives her a polite smile and Mazie finds herself smiling as well. "Just give me a little of whatever you like. And is that Mazie or Sativa?"

"Mazie," the mentor responds as she gives Skye a heaping pile of her favorite dish, quail with an orange honey glaze. "But Sativa is here, just sulking next to me."

"Skye, why don't you use a walking stick to help you get around?" Marek suddenly says and Mazie sets her fork down in disbelief that he would just flat out ask her that.

Skye turns to face Marek and her eyes narrow slightly. Mazie shakes her head, starting to question if these two will be able to work together. "I don't want or need one." Skye pauses for a moment and stabs at her plate. She takes a bite of the quail and nods her head approvingly. "But if I did, I would probably smack you right now."

Mazie chuckles lightly at this and turns to Sativa. "See, Sativa? She's got spunk. Don't count her out just yet. I know I won't."

"You wouldn't really hit me, would you?" Marek questions Skye and Mazie watches Skye get an amused look on her face. "I was just curious since you ran into that chair and all. So were you born blind? And are you even able to work in the fields?"

Mazie keeps her attention on Sativa, feeling confident that there won't be a fight happening. Marek's tone is lighthearted and one of curiosity. Sativa, on the other hand, is still scowling at the two. "Whatever, Mazie." Sativa sighs as she grabs her drink and stands up. "I'm being realistic about our odds of having a victor, a skill you still haven't learned."

Sativa gets up and storms out of the dining car and Mazie gets up right away to follow her. She smiles apologetically at the two, feeling terrible that Sativa is treating Skye this way. "I'll be right back," she mumbles as she follows after Sativa. "I'm really sorry about her."

As Mazie closes the door behind her, she can hear Marek talking to Skye. "Geez, who spit in her apple pie?"

"Sativa, what is wrong with you?" Mazie questions as soon as she's in the hallway alone with Sativa. "God, you're being so incredibly rude right now and I'm embarrassed for you."

Sativa lets out a loud sigh and pushes her hair back before shaking her head at Mazie. "How can you have such blind hope? This girl can't see! She'll be lucky if she makes it past the bloodbath. She's got worse odds of winning than the twelve year olds from Seven and Ten."

"I don't care!" Mazie gestures back at the door they just came through, feeling her anger start to rise. "We're supposed to mentor them and prepare them for the games. So far you're doing a shitty job at that." She points at her chest, "I'm not giving up on her. So if you want to be miserable, fine. I'll mentor both of them and prove you wrong."

Mazie opens the door up again, turning around to shake her head in disappointment at Sativa. Sativa shows no shame at acting this way and simply heads towards her room. Mazie turns to enter the dining car again and nearly runs into Marek and Skye, clearly having eavesdropped on the two mentors. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"What's her problem?" Marek asks, shaking his head at Sativa. "She acts as if we're going to just step off the plate before the games even start."

Mazie lightly pushes them back into the room and closes the door behind her, not wanting Sativa to hear them. Skye's face is lit in anger and Mazie places a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Look, I'm sorry about Sativa. Mentoring has taken a huge toll on her since her son died five years ago."

"Oh I remember those games! Everyone at home was rooting for Mikhail because he was adopted from my parents' orphanage," Marek says excitedly and Mazie cuts him a look and he tones down the excitement. "Sorry, my mouth often acts before my brain."

"I'm going to prove her wrong," Skye says, sounding as if she could right now jump into the arena and start fighting. "I'll prove everyone who has ever doubted me wrong."

Mazie starts smiling proudly at the girl, "And I'll do everything I can as your mentor."

* * *

 _Johan Bonavento, District Ten, Victor of the 104_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Okay but what else can you tell me about your games? Besides the fact that you were 15 and they happened 45 years ago."

Johan chuckles as he watches Cutter stop his excited gesturing, only to grab huge portions of food. There's no way that he'll be able to eat all of it but Johan has seen so many tributes over the years who didn't have enough food at home to judge him. Besides, he's a bit adorable with how naïve he is and how many questions he has asked him ever since they all got on the train. "Well, I had two really great allies. Corrin and Vita, the pair from District Nine."

"Yeah? And how did you win?" Cutter asks in-between stuffing his face with food.

Johan smiles at the boy and glances over at Pigmy, seeing a glint her eyes that shows that she is also amused by the boy. It's an unusual sight to have such a young boy that isn't crying the whole train ride. "Well, it's a bit of a long story. I suppose I could tell you it eventually. But don't they show you the games in school?"

"Yeah but they don't show us some of the older ones," Cutter smiles apologetically and gives a shrug of his shoulders. "Not that you're really old but like, they only show about the past 25 games. Well, that is, when I'm actually able to go to school."

Johan nods his head in understanding, having been the same way when he was younger. He glances over at the quiet Nyra, wanting to bring her into the conversation. But she seems deep in thought as she eats her steak so he leaves her be for now. "Well, I wouldn't have won if I didn't have the allies I had."

"I definitely want to have really cool allies," Cutter responds right away before looking over at Nyra. "Do you think the two of us should be allies? Is it smart to be allies with your District partner?"

"It's certainly not a bad move in a lot of cases," Pigmy speaks up and Johan nods his head at this. He did not get along with his partner Waera so being allies would have been a nightmare. But Pigmy had gotten along great with Pelat and they had made the top five together. "What do you think, Nyra?"

"Hmm?" The girl picks up her head and looks at them all, confused for a moment before realizing they're talking to her. "Oh I'm going to make sure I have the best darned allies I can get in that arena."

Pigmy gives Johan an amused look before returning her attention to Nyra. "You do realize the best allies would be the careers and they rarely take outer District tributes as their ally?"

"Well I'll show them that I have what it takes and make them take me as an ally," Nyra answers and takes a sip of water before slamming it down on the table. "I'm going to win these darned games."

They're all silent for a moment, even Cutter is quiet after Nyra's outburst. Johan glances between Nyra and Pigmy before starting to laugh. "Does she sound familiar?" He asks Pigmy and gestures to Nyra. When the young girl looks ready to defend herself for hours, he quickly elaborates. "I don't mean that in a bad way at all. You've got a lot of spunk to you. At that moment, you reminded me a lot of when Pigmy was a tribute."

"What was Pigmy like? I don't remember her games because I was still a little too young," Cutter has finally turned his questions towards Pigmy but Johan knows it will only be a matter of time before they return to him.

Nyra is the one to speak up and she stares at the older girl sitting next to her. "Pigmy had the kind of attitude where she didn't care about what came her way. She was going to take on whatever challenges came her way and do her best to win."

Pigmy stares at Nyra for a moment before starting to laugh and looking back at Johan. "Yeah I like her. Can I be her mentor?"

"As long as Nyra and Cutter are okay with it, I have no issue with it."

"So that would mean I have you as my mentor?" Cutter asks and when Johan nods his head, the small boy starts grinning at this. "Okay I'm totally okay with that because you seem really cool and you've seem so many games over the years so you must be super wise about what's the best strategy!"

Johan watches Nyra as Cutter continues to ramble on about how 'cool' he is – that's quite debatable and Pigmy is clearly trying to hold back laughter at that statement. Nyra seems to be calculating this for a minute before she clears her throat and looks at Pigmy. "You're not going to try to tell me that getting the best allies is a bad idea, even if that means I try to be allies with the careers?"

"Nope," Pigmy smiles at Nyra and points a thumb over at Johan. "You can ask him but I also considered trying to be allies with the careers. But that was before I realized how well I got along with my District partner."

Johan nods his head in agreement at this. Nyra still looks a little hesitant and she gestures with her chin at Cutter. "And don't try to tell me that I should ally with him. I'm sorry kid but I'm going to make sure I win these games and you're not going to help me."

Cutter frowns at this for just a moment before shrugging at her. "Well I'm going to find really awesome tributes to be my ally and you'll be jealous then."

Nyra looks like that's the last thing she'll be thinking and Johan is glad when she stays quiet and just nods her head at Pigmy. It's so much easier to mentor together, even if they don't want to be allies. "Okay, you can be my mentor. But mostly because I think gramps isn't going to agree with what I want to do in the arena."

Johan shakes his head at the girl, still amused by both of the tributes. Cutter seems like such a happy kid and Johan hopes that he stays that way. And Nyra, well, she is reminding him more and more of Pigmy as a tribute. "Very well, glad we have the mentor situation figured out in the least painful way."

* * *

 _Pinova Braeburn, District Eleven, Victor of the 148_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

One year ago at this exact moment, Pinova never really expected to be back on the train to the Capitol, and with a new escort who seemed way better than Vadik. And cuter. It was almost endearing how determined he was to help as soon as they set foot on the train, and if it wasn't for him having to file information on the tributes, Pinova is certain he would be here now.

It's still an odd thing to think about the fact that she's now a mentor. A mentor for kids that are only two or three years younger than her. Atirikta's even the same age as her brother. Well, at least they weren't older than her. That would have just been really weird.

Pinova clears her throat, unsure how to break the silence as Kanzi eats food, observing the two little tributes in front of her. Kanzi had answered her questions about mentoring but Pinova hadn't even thought to ask about how to get these two talking and stop them from just staring at their plates. When they both finally look at her, she gives them a small smile. "Trust me, anything that is going through your head right now, I thought it last year."

Atirikta gives a small nod of her head at this before looking away and slowly grabbing a banana from the table. Bartlett at least keeps his attention on her, even if Pinova can see the fear in his eyes. "Do you ever get less scared?"

Pinova gives a small shrug at this, glancing over at Kanzi before answering when she sees her friend isn't going to start talking yet. "You do, once you're in the Capitol. There are times when you're in the Capitol when you can almost forget that you're going into the games." At this, Pinova can see Bartlett become more afraid and she quickly changes her plan of what to talk about. She shifts carefully with her secret tucked into her jacket and leans her arms onto the table. "Okay, I want to know a bit about you. What do you like to do for fun? Bartlett, why don't you go first?"

The boy clears his throat, glancing at Atirikta who seems to have cheered up now that she is eating a banana. "Well, you can call me Bart. I really like reading history books when I have the time for it. And I go to the pride meetings every month, I guess if that counts?"

"It does!" Pinova says happily and can see Bart light up a little. "I've actually been wanting to go to one of those meetings for a few months now because my best friend Lila wants to go but always forget it's happening!" Pinova can tell Bart is happy about this topic and knows that she'll ask him more about it later if she ends up as his mentor. But she turns her attention to Atirikta as the girl reaches for another banana. "And what about you, Atirikta?"

"Ati," the girl says quietly as she peels open the banana. She takes a bite and seems to be in thought as she chews it before answering. "I like trying out new things because who knows what I can do in my future? I've actually been working lately on fixing a circuit in an old food mixer."

Kanzi sits up at this and raises an eyebrow at Ati. "Really? You have circuitry knowledge?"

Ati flushes a little at this and smooths her braid before answering. "I wouldn't say I'm an expert but yeah, I know a little about it."

Kanzi nods her head approvingly at this and Ati starts smiling a little. "Don't discredit whatever you know. Electricity can be a dangerous weapon if you know how to use it."

Pinova watches Ati light up at this and with that one comment from Kanzi, it's as if she's starting to warm up. "You know, I think Kanzi might be a good ally for you, Ati."

"Really?" Ati asks her and Pinova avoids looking over at Kanzi because she knows the older woman won't be giving her a happy look right now. But hey, if she doesn't want to talk to them, she can't complain about Pinova taking over right now.

"As long as it's okay with Bart," Kanzi answers somewhat stubbornly and nods her head over at the boy. "We won't blame you kid if you don't want Pinova as a mentor because she hasn't had experience. But you can also learn a lot more from her about the games since she was just in them."

Pinova gets a little worried that Bart won't want her, just like her District partner didn't want her last year. But the boy nods his head and Pinova reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I don't have a problem at all with Pinova being my mentor. Besides, you have to start somewhere, right?"

"I won't let you down!" Pinova answers happily before cringing at the movement inside her jacket. A small meow escapes and Pinova can feel everyone's eyes on her as she stares down at her plate, especially Kanzi.

"Little one, you did not bring that animal with us. I told you not to!" Kanzi lets out a huff of annoyance as Pinova's kitten sticks his head out from inside her jacket.

Pinova scratches his head before glancing over at Kanzi, trying to figure out if she's mad. "I couldn't leave him at home. He's too small and my parents won't give him enough love while we're gone!" Little Corvo starts sneaking out of her jacket and she's about to put him back when she sees both Ati and Bart looking excited about the sight of her little calico kitten.

Pinova sets him on the table, letting the two tributes start petting him. She smirks over at Kanzi, knowing she has won this argument because it's made their tributes happy. Kanzi shakes her head at Pinova before pouring herself a glass of wine. "If the Capitol gets mad, little one, it's all your fault."

Pinova laughs at this, happy to see her tributes starting to cheer up after the sadness of leaving behind their family. She is still a little scared of mentoring Bart but she feels confident that maybe, just maybe, they can bring home another victor for Eleven this year. "Stop worrying, you're acting like a mom." Kanzi tries to smile at this but Pinova can see in her eyes what she won't say in front of the tributes. She's always worried about the tributes. Even though she wasn't Pinova's mentor last year, she still was worried for her.

Pinova just hopes she can keep her worry away.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So here we go, the second half of the train rides and a look at how these District pairs are dealing with being reaped! The moods for each section varied so much and I honestly had so much fun writing all of these sections.**

 **Any opinions about tributes or mentors change in this section?**

 **Alright I'm looking forward to the next chapter because we're finally going to see tributes from different districts interacting! And I have some great chariot ride outfits planned so it's going to be great haha. Okay, see you next in the Capitol!**


	19. Chariot Rides

**Chapter 15:**

 _Viradie Rivia, District 8_

This whole preparation for the chariot ride was turning out to be not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. At first, her prep team was overwhelming with how many questions they were asking her, all speaking at once. But once she was able to get a note written to them explaining how she felt, they started frantically apologizing to her and were just so nice.

And their outfits were just great with so many different colors. Viradie was itching to start drawing out their outfits but they wouldn't let her as they had to paint an intricate design on her finger nails and one nearly started screaming when she itched her nose and messed up one nail. But they were making her feel like a princess by covering her in beautiful smelling lotions that made her skin feel silky smooth, painting her nails and rubbing away the callouses from constantly holding a pencil, braiding her hair, and even painting makeup on her face. The makeup kept making giggle as the brushes tickled her face. But she loved the braiding of her hair and the way they wove strands of gold into it, making her already light hair really shine in the light.

She was a little disappointed when the prep team left, having started to feel comfortable around them and enjoying their talk about fashion and explaining to her what they were doing. And now she's left alone in a cold room, feeling stressed about the upcoming crowd she will have to face. She never liked the noise of District Eight and but the entire Capitol cheering in excitement for the tributes? Just the thought of it is enough to nearly send her into a panic.

Viradie wasn't sure how long it will take for her stylist to get here so she picks up her notebook and starts working on a sketch she's had an idea for since halfway through her prep team getting her ready. Their dresses were so cute and sparkly and she's been imagining how she would look in something similar. The familiar scratches of pencil on paper start to sooth her, momentarily distracting her from the situation she's in.

"May I see what you're drawing?"

Viradie's pencil makes a wayward motion at her surprise. She quickly erases the line before looking up at the woman standing by the door, smiling kindly at her. Right away, Viradie notices her vibrant pink hair and the black leather catsuit she wears, but her eyes are drawn to the black garment bag hanging from her arms. "I'm Eilna. I will be your stylist while you're here in the Capitol." Eilna starts to walk closer and Viradie holds her notebook protectively to her chest, hiding her sketch. Eilna takes a seat across from Viradie and gives her a small smile. "Now, you mentor Astrid told me you communicate through your notebook?" Viradie shakes her head at the mention of Astrid and Eilna raises an eyebrow. "You don't communicate through your notebook?"

Viradie once again shakes her and moves her notebook away from her chest, knowing she has to use it. She flips to a blank page and scribbles on it quickly before turning it to Eilna. _'Astrid isn't my mentor. Velour is.'_

Eilna nods her head at this and smiles once more at Viradie as she leans back in her chair. "Well, Astrid may not be her mentor but she sure is looking out for you." Viradie smiles shyly at this, finding out more and more that Astrid really isn't as mean as everyone in the District thinks she is. Eilna pats the bag sitting on her lap and Viradie's curiosity starts building at what she has prepared for tonight. And slowly, she starts feeling less worried about this woman because if Astrid wanted Eilna to know how best to communicate with her, then the stylist surely wants to look out for her. "Now I'm sure you're curious about your outfit for tonight but I'm still curious about what you were drawing."

Viradie hesitates for a moment before she flips the page back in her notebook to the dress that she was drawing before Eilna entered. She holds the notebook, ready to show her but hesitates once more at the thought of sharing her drawings with someone she just met. But a glance up from her notebook to the kind face watching her and Viradie makes up her mind. She passes over the notebook, waiting to see how her stylist will react.

A few seconds pass with the stylist staring at the drawing before she nods her head once and passes the notebook back to Viradie. A small smile plays with the corner of her lips as she folds her hands on her lap. "You're very talented, Viradie. If you lived here in the Capitol, why, I'm sure you could have become a stylist."

Viradie flushes at the compliment, not expecting one of the talented stylists from the games to compliment her sketches. She flips to another blank page and writes out a question to Eilna. _'Can you make it for me?'_

Eilna lets out a wonderful laugh at this and Viradie lights up at the sound. "Well I don't have enough time to make it for you tonight, not even I'm that talented," Eilna keeps the smile on her face before continuing, "But I think I could make that for your interview. Now," she says and stands up, starting to unzip the garment back. "Oreste, Clark's stylist, and I have come up with what we think is a great idea for your chariot rides. Something that shows your District's skills with creating fabrics but doesn't make you look terrible."

Viradie catches sight of a bright patchwork of different fabric, but it reminds her of facing the crowd. She scribbles in her notebook and turns it to Eilna, _'I'm nervous about the crowd.'_

"Viradie, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Eilna gives her a smile and shrugs her shoulders. "The chariot rides really aren't that important. The sponsors care more about your score and interview. So go out there and act the way you need to in order to get through it."

Viradie nods her head at this, still feeling nervous about the crowd. But she gives Eilna a small smile, trying to be brave and writes once more. _'Okay, I think I can do this.'_

* * *

 _Jarvis Stark, District 3_

As Jarvis made his way towards the front of the chariots, he has never felt more embarrassed in his life. Not when Sky accidentally spilled juice all over him right before a sermon and he had to sit through two hours with a giant purple stain on his pants. Not when he tripped on his way to turn in a final exam in front of everyone in his year at school.

Not even his initial embarrassment over Tony confessing his feelings for Jarvis made him feel as terrible as this.

Jarvis lets out a sigh as the elevators open on the floor of the building, revealing eleven chariots just waiting for their tributes in extravagant costumes. A brief pang of guilt courses through him at the thought of Tony and the terrible things Jarvis did to him, but he quickly pushes the feelings aside. He can worry about that later. For now, he must make sure the crowd and the other tributes see him as the brave man who volunteered to save a young boy's life… and not the confused and guilty mess he feels like all the time.

As they start walking out, Jarvis fidgets with his uncomfortable costume before putting a casual smile on his face. Floppy disks are what the stylist called these ridiculous pieces of plastic he has to wear in front of the entire nation. Except they're not even floppy and one of them is digging into his hip right now. Jarvis would barely call this an outfit. The floppy disks were just sewn together to resemble pants and a vest for him, revealing a lot of skin underneath. Almost _too_ much skin. Thank God they put skin colored undergarments on. Maybe complete nudity is too much for the Capitol?

His stylist leads him towards the front, thankfully not talking to him. They pass a few tributes already at their chariots, including a bitter Clark from Eight arguing with his stylist that this is ridiculous – Jarvis actually agrees with that – wearing a bright patchwork of cloth. The girl from Five gives him a calculating look as he walks by, paying close attention to him as her stylist adjusts the way her black gown fans out behind her.

At least the District Four tributes aren't at their chariot yet as they walk past. Jarvis feels just a little uncomfortable knowing that he's stuck in the middle of the careers. His stylist tries to offer him a hand up to the chariot but Jarvis ignores it, still annoyed at the costume he gave him. The chariot shifts around as he climbs up, leaving him feeling unsteady on it. How is he supposed to not fall off of this?

Laughter interrupts his thoughts and he glances over to see the District Two pair walking by, Decima laughing at something and seemingly in a good mood over this. Coeus gives him a sharp glare as they pass him, making Jarvis quickly turn his attention away from them. He may not want to make it out of the arena but he certainly doesn't want the most menacing tribute to target him.

Jarvis fixes his attention on the District One pair and almost chuckles to himself at the fact that the stylists put them in red and green, the colors of one of his favorite holidays. Emerald is talking animatedly to Beryl, but the girl seems to be ignoring him. If the boy wasn't from a career District, Jarvis almost wonders if he would want to be allies and protect him.

"Did you get a look at the Four tributes?" Lauris asks as she jumps up into the chariot, making it move around and nearly throw Jarvis off balance. Jarvis raises an eyebrow and gives a quick glance back at the pair behind them before having to turn back around quickly so they won't see him laughing. "I know and I thought our outfits were bad."

Jarvis discretely looks over at her, a bit worried that they wouldn't give her nude undergarments for her. But once certain that the stylists did that, he turns his full attention to her. "I'm glad to see they put you in a similar outfit so I'm not alone in this ridiculous thing," he picks up his arms and the pieces make small tapping noises as they bump against each other, further proving his point.

Lauris chuckles at this and tugs at the waist of her pants. "Yeah at least they're going to make us look like fools together. Gotta love some District unity."

She starts biting her nails and turns her attention away from Jarvis. Even though they started out a bit rocky, there's a bit of respect that seems to be forming between them. The girl looks for a brief moment like she's nervous about this situation. "So what are we supposed to do for this?"

Lauris shrugs at him and quickly glances at him before turning her attention towards the front where the doors are opening and they can fully hear the crowd's cheers. "I don't know but I'm going to make sure they don't forget that we're here just because we're in the middle of the stupid careers."

The District One pair starts moving forward and the screams get even louder. Jarvis knows he has very little time to figure out what he's going to do but knows he needs to look confident. Lauris shuffles around, biting at her nails once again and Jarvis knows he's going to help make her look good. If he can't win, he might as well make sure he gives District Three their best chance.

Lauris's movements make the chariot shake, once again reminding Jarvis of how unsafe he feels in it. "Hey, does this thing feel kind of off to you?" Jarvis shouts over to Lauris as the noise from the crowd surrounds them, cheering for the District Two tributes.

"Are you suddenly an expert on chariots?" Lauris sarcastically asks him in return and Jarvis shakes his head in response. "Then who cares? Just make sure you smile and win over the crowd!"

There chariot lurches forward and Jarvis reaches out quickly to the side to hold himself steady. As the first few faces in the crowd catch sight of them and start cheering, Jarvis reminds himself that he just has to get through a few days of being paraded around in front of the Capitol for entertainment.

Jarvis puts on a grin and starts waving at the crowd, determined to make the best of this situation like Matla suggested.

* * *

 _Kora Flickerman, Host of The Hunger Games_

"Come on, Laelia! Can't you just sit with me this year?" Kora sighs at her friend as a crew member adjusts her hair as she sits in front of the camera, starting to get impatient about the event starting. Like a lot of people in the Capitol, the chariot rides are one of her favorite events for the Hunger Games. "You don't even need to talk!" She pats the chair next to her as her friend shakes her head once more. "You're so stubborn. You won't even be in front of an actual crowd so I don't understand why you're nervous. I'll ask you one or two things, and you just give me an answer. Easy peasy!"

Laelia lets out a sigh as she moves to the chair next to Kora, making the host start grinning as the Gamemaker mumbles to herself, finishing the phrase they always said together as little girls, "Lemon squeezy." As soon as she's sitting, crew members start fixing her appearance. "You're lucky you're my best friend. You owe me for this."

"No, no, you've owed me this for a while now," Kora laughs as a crew member starts to count down from five and she claps her hands briefly in excitement. "It's about to start! Just make sure you're smiling!"

The red light on the side of the camera turns on and Kora flashes a smile at those stuck at home instead of in the Capitol. "Welcome, Panem, to the chariot rides for the 149th Hunger Games! I'm your host Kora Flickerman! Now you might have noticed that I have a guest with me today. Please welcome my best friend Laelia Hyperion, one of our Gamemakers! Now I doubt I'll get her to share any arena secrets but she will help me discuss the outfits we're about to see!"

"Not going to happen," Laelia responds with a huff but Kora laughs at this, trying to keep the crowd pumped up.

"Well I'll keep trying – but look! Here comes District One! Wow, they look stunning in the Capitol lights!" It would be hard to not spot the District One pair in the crowd as their outfits are covered in gems that reflect the lights with each small movement. Or large movements, in the case of Emerald. The younger boy is practically bouncing in excitement in his deep green suit, complete with an adorable matching bow tie, waving around and grinning at the crowd that shouts his name at him. But with Beryl, it's a picture of opposites as she stands there proudly, giving the crowd a reserved smile as she waves at them. Her vibrant red dress seems to have been cut into two pieces, the top half in the shape of a heart and the bottom long and flowing to the bottom of the chariot. "You can definitely tell that they're both excited to be here!"

"The gemstones they're wearing are the gems they're named after," Laelia offers quietly and Kora raises an eyebrow at the comment. But she takes another look at the tributes and realizes that _of course_ the deep green gems are emeralds and the red gems are beryl gems.

"Wow, what clever stylists they have! What a smart move to use their names as inspiration!" Kora doesn't have much time to keep talking about District One as the next chariot exits the building. "Oh here comes my favorite District!" She claps her hands in excitement as Laelia shakes her head. Kora lightly elbows Laelia and laughs as well, "I know, I know, your favorite District is next."

"Oh just look at them! They have such a fire in their eyes and look like they're ready to take everyone on right now!" Kora had thought the District One tributes looked good. And they did, but not in the same way as the District Two pair. "Oh my, is that armor made out of stone? How fitting for the masonry District!"

Indeed, as their chariot moves fully into the lights of the Capitol, it's easy to tell that their outfits are in fact made out of stone, each piece having a chain of perfect gemstone shaped stones hanging across it. Decima is beaming in the spotlight, waving at the crowd and with a devious smirk on her face. The stylists put her in armor that isn't quite practical for battle, but the crop top and frayed skirt combination looks amazing on her, and the arm pieces allow for the crowd to see the muscles she has built from years of training. Coeus has been placed in a similar outfit, but with a vest and shorts instead. But he stands tall, staring straight ahead and not acknowledging the crowd. For some tributes, this would bring them down. But for the hulking man, it just makes the crowd even more excited about the District Two pair. "I'm telling you now, they're going to be ones to watch!"

Kora glances over at Laelia and sees the faintest hint of a smirk, and the host knows that her Gamemaker friend has more information about them that she won't say. "I agree with that, based on first impressions. But there are many others who should be watched. Just look at my favorite District!"

"Yes, let's take a look at the District Three pair!" Kora answers and turns her attention back to the tributes as the next chariot comes into view. Kora is immediately surprised by their attitudes, with Lauris waving and blowing kisses at the crowd and Jarvis waving as well, both of them with big grins on their faces. Their outfits are quite peculiar, as Kora can't seem to figure out what the small squares of plastic are that are sewn together on their outfits. There seems to be a small bit of metal but most of the square is filled with white paper with writing on it. But it doesn't matter, as they both look great, with Lauris in a halter top and Jarvis in an open vest, both with matching pants. "Now I've been told by the stylists that their outfits are made out of some sort of ancient technology that supposedly was used to save data in the past!"

They watch as Jarvis throws an arm around Lauris, appearing to struggle a little to reach her shoulders since she's taller than him. A brief moment passes before Lauris puts her arm around Jarvis and the crowd goes crazy at the sign of unity from them. "See, it's things like this that make District Three my favorite," Laelia says happily as she points at the screen showing the tributes. "I love seeing pride for their District like that!"

"I agree, seeing pride like that is great," Kora nods her head in approval, quite pleased that her friend is starting to come out of her shell for this. "Now it's just about time to see the District Four tributes. Here they – oh my…"

Kora really wasn't sure what to think when she caught sight of the District Four pair. Normally it's easy for her to find something to say that will make the tributes look good. But this year? She's speechless.

"Are they… a lobster and a crab?" Laelia speaks up and Kora can tell her friend is fighting back laughter at how ridiculous the two look.

"Yes, I think so," Kora manages to say as she takes a closer look at their bright red outfits now that she has an idea what they're supposed to be. Velmour is laughing as he waves the large claws he has on his hands at the crowd, seemingly unbothered by the large suit he's wearing. Hanging from the side are smaller legs and they even completed his look with a hat with big eyes and antennas hanging from it. As he waves around, earning laughter from the crowd, one of his foam legs bumps into Stormy, causing both of them to laugh at the situation. At least for Stormy's crab costume, the stylists gave her a tight fitting dress to wear that flattered her, unlike Velmour's lobster outfit, but she still has a set of legs added. Completing her look is a set of gloves with big claws and a headband with eyes on it. "It certainly looks like they're having fun!"

"That's something new," Laelia comments and points at the screen displaying the tributes. "I've seen my fair share of fish, but never this type of seafood before."

"Well the District Four stylists have certainly thought outside of the box this year for the fishing District," Kora struggles a little to keep back a chuckle at their outfits. She clears her throat, quite happy that the District Five chariot is coming into view. "Oh look, here comes District Five! And their outfits are quite shocking this year!"

Even in the city lights, it's easy to see the small flashes of blue that pass across Vida's elegant black dress and Jett's black suit jacket and pants. But never quite in the same path. Laelia lets out a small gasp of excitement. "Oh my, look at that, it's lighting on their clothes! And on the black fabric? What a perfect way to capture District Five's two main products: electricity and coal. I've got chills right now, that's so amazing!"

They watch Vida smile out at the crowd, seeming elegant and poised, but a calculating look in her eyes. Jett seems to be loving the attention of the crowd and keeps waving at them, motioning to cheer louder for them. And the crowd listens to him, cheering louder and laughing in excitement at their brilliant outfits that are lighting up the city. "Okay, they're outfits are on the way up to the top of my favorites list!"

"Kora, we've only seen five Districts so far," Kora can see Laelia shake her head at this in the monitors, a smile still on her face. "I'm sure there will be some outfits that still amaze you."

"You're probably right! Now let's take a look at District Six!" As soon as the chariot is in sight, Kora knows these two tributes won't be as memorable as the previous tributes. Bristol watches the crowd nervously, offering up a few small waves before focusing on holding on to the chariot. Aero on the other hand, is making a complete fool of himself by sticking out his tongue at the crowd and waving his fingers next to his ears. Laelia chuckles once to herself before Aero laughs at himself and comes up with a different face to make at the crowd. "Well, their outfits sure are fitting for the transportation District."

"Yes, the red tank tops, yellow belts, and green pants have turned them into a traffic light," Laelia adds and Kora nods her head in agreement at this. To top off their look, a black and white checkered cape blows behind them both in the wind. "And a flag from the races?"

"Indeed," Kora smiles at the cameras, deciding to focus on their outfits and not the poor display both tributes are giving right now. "Their stylists have managed to capture two different aspects of transportation in a very chic way. Bravo to you, stylists!"

As the next chariot starts to enter their view, Laelia lightly hits Kora on the arm a few times in excitement. "Here comes District Seven, my second favorite! Oh I hope they didn't put them in – my goodness, Oakland is so adorable!"

Both tributes look adorable in their outfits, but the young boy looks especially cute in his. Oakland waves around eagerly at the crowd, surely winning them all over with his cute looks. And who wouldn't think he looks great in the vest with leaves covering it and shorts that look as if they're made out of wood? Hazel is holding her own, even with Oakland being adorable next to her. She strikes a few ridiculous poses, seemingly trying to be as dramatic as she can. But she laughs with Oakland at the crowd's cheers. Her outfit is a match to Oakland's, except the top is strapless and she wears a skirt instead. "What a cool take on lumber! And look at them, they're both having so much fun right now. Everyone will remember this pair!"

"They already do remember this pair but this is going to solidify them in everyone's memory," Laelia adds and Kora flashes a smile at her friend adding good commentary.

"You're correct about that. Alright, here comes the District Eight pair!" Kora struggles to keep the smile on her face at the poor display the two young tributes are giving. Clark seems just as stubborn as he was at the Reaping and glares in front of him, arms crossed as he refuses to acknowledge the crowd. And poor Viradie is just keeping her head down as she holds on to the side of the chariot tightly. Well, at least their outfits aren't too bad. They're both in togas made out of what looks like a quilt, the fabric choices all vibrant purples, reds, blues, and greens. The stylists gave them a brown rope belt, making the outfit look a bit more form fitting.

"I can't blame Clark for being mad at wearing a dress," Laelia jokes with Kora and chuckles a little. "I know my younger brother would react the same way!"

Kora keeps watching them for a few more seconds, hoping that maybe one of them will start waving at the crowd and try to win over sponsors. "And it's quite normal to get overwhelmed by the city when you're that young! I know I was as nervous as Viradie when I first got to go on stage with my mom."

"I would say now look at you but you're not the focus of tonight," they both laugh at Laelia's comment before the Gamemaker points at the screen. "And look, here comes the District Nine pair!"

The District Nine tributes look wonderful, but that might simply be the fact that they're participating and are following up the District Eight tributes. Marek appears to be having a great time, waving around at the crowd with a big grin on his face. Dressed in just a pair of blue overalls and a straw hat that he has to keep making sure doesn't fall off with his waving, he looks just like a farmer from District Nine. And then there's Skye. Even though the girl is blind and surely must feel uncomfortable with being on the moving chariot, she stands tall with her head held high. Her hands rest on the side of the chariot, surely to keep herself from falling off. But she looks confident and ready to take on the games. And it helps that her stylists put her in a floor length form fitting gown with alternating diagonal stripes of two yellow colors. "Oh they're a farmer and his corn! How very clever for the grain District!"

"Skye seems very brave and she's handling this very well," Laelia mutters before clearing her throat and speaking up louder, seeming to remember that she is on camera right now. "And Marek just looks like he's having a great time out there on the chariot."

"Yes they are! I think they're both going to surprise us in the games and we shouldn't overlook them right now! And here comes the District Ten chariot!" Kora's jaw drops open at the sight of their outfits, not quite believing that the stylists would actually do that. "Is that…actually raw meat that they're wearing?"

They actually are wearing outfits made out of raw meat. Nyra seems to not be bothered by this as she glares out at the crowd, looking like she just came from butchering an animal and quite intimidating. Her dress appears to be made out of several different pieces of meat sewn together to make her a form fitting dress. Cutter has a similar outfit, except he's in shorts instead of a skirt. For a brief moment, he fidgets with his outfit and seems embarrassed by it before grinning and waving excitedly at the crowd, instantly loving their attention.

The two look like complete opposites: one trying to make sure she's a competitor and the other enjoying the crowd. Kora watches and starts to feel a little ill as Nyra dramatically rips a piece of meat off of her dress and eats it. "I think I might be sick," Kora mutters and her friend laughs loudly at her.

"Oh that's great," Laelia gets out through laughter. "I'm really surprised no one has ever thought to put the District Ten tributes in raw meat before!"

"Well I hope they don't do that again," Kora lets out a sigh of relief as the last tribute leaves the building, happy she can focus on something other than the raw meat. "And our last chariot for the night, District Eleven!" She has to clear her throat to hide her laughter at the sight of Atirikta and Bartlett both wearing giant carrot costumes with holes for their arms and legs to stick out. The stylists even gave them green hats complete with the leaves on the carrots. "Wow, all of these food related items are making me hungry!"

Kora grins as she glances over at her friend, just in time to see her roll her eyes. "Well Kora, this is the _Hunger_ Games."

They both laugh at this and turn their attention back to the District Eleven pair. Atirikta slowly starts waving at the crowd, smiling shyly at them. They respond to her waves with cheers, making her smile start to grow. Bartlett meanwhile seems to want nothing to do with this event and stares ahead, a bored look on his face. The expression might work for some tributes to make them look intimidating, but on the small boy dressed as a giant carrot, it just makes him seem a bit silly.

"Well there we have all of our tributes," Kora says as they watch the last few chariots make their way towards the City Circle to hear a speech from President Xavier. "What look would you say is your favorite?"

"The meat dress," Laelia responds with a giggle and Kora groans at the thought of Nyra eating the piece of raw meat. "Kidding, kidding. I really liked District Seven's outfits and still think Oakland looked adorable. But District Five is a close second for me since they combined two of their main exports in one outfit."

Kora nods her head at this, agreeing that those two Districts did have excellent outfits this year. "This shouldn't be a surprise for anyone that knows me, but the District Two pair was my favorite. I love how the stone armor combined the masonry their District is known for while reminding everyone that District Two tributes are tough and ready to fight!" She pauses as the last chariot comes to a stop in the City Circle and the President makes his way to the podium. "Alright, let's see what our amazing president has to say this year!"

As President Xavier welcomes the tributes, Kora keeps a smile on her face, never knowing when they might quickly move the camera back to her. But they can keep an eye on everything happening in the City Square thanks to the monitors filling the open space next to the cameras. Unfortunately, that means that they're able to see the exact moment when a wheel falls off the District Three chariot.

Kora takes a sharp breath in and her smile falters for a moment. She quickly checks the screen with the live feed and is relieved when the camera is still closely on President Xavier's face. Laelia makes a move to stand up and Kora quickly grabs her arm and yanks her down, still watching the District Three pair as they stand up, having fallen onto the floor of the chariot in the sudden movement. Kora quickly motions to cut the audio and whispers fervently, her eyes still locked on the live feed, "If you leave now, people might suspect that something happened. The best thing you can do now is wait another five minutes and then I can say that you need to do important Gamemaker business."

Laelia barely nods her head at this and Kora spares a quick glance over at her friend, noticing right away how stressed she is. Kora grabs her friend's hand under the table, silently comforting her as they watch the President give his speech on the screen being broadcast live and a team quickly repairing the District Three chariot on one of the screens being shown only to them and the Gamemakers.

The President's speech seems to simultaneously last forever and fly by as they wait in anticipation for the entire nation to realize that something went wrong. But when the President wraps up his speech and the chariots start moving once more, they both let out a sigh of relief when the District Three chariot moves with no issues.

Kora notices the red light on the camera facing them and starts grinning at the nation. "Alright everyone, that wraps up our chariot rides for the 149th Hunger Games! Now Laelia here has to go do important Gamemaker business – and no, she still won't tell me any arena secrets! But stick around for me to give an in-depth analysis of the outfits and how the tributes reacted!"

* * *

 _Decima Felix, District 2_

As Decima hopped down from the chariot, her heart was still racing from the adrenaline. It wasn't the same feeling as when she wins a fight or finishes a long run, but damn was it exhilarating. And the way the crowd cheered her name. They knew _her_ name and they were chanting it, already supporting her as a victor. She belongs here.

And it was an amazing feeling to know her hard work has finally paid off.

She lets out a laugh, adrenaline still high, as she looks around as the last few chariots enter and come to a stop, Coeus jumping down next to her. The tributes are a sea of color but they don't matter. No one is going to be able to beat her. Not even brutish Coeus next to her. Oh he is so typical, it won't even be a challenge to beat him. She just needs to find the right thing to make him tick and set off the anger that he tries to hide but is clear in his eyes. And then, who's going to stop her from victory?

Coeus starts to walk away from the chariot and Decima reaches out, grabbing his arm, "Woah, where do you think you're going?" He brushes away her touch and turns back, only raising an eyebrow in question of what she's doing. "If you think you can go up without talking to our soon to be allies, then you're wrong. Let them come to us. Show them we're in charge."

Coeus steps closer to her, looming over her. His face shows no emotion, but Decima knows he's keeping it controlled. For now. "You can say 'we' but at the end of the day, _I'm_ the one in charge."

Decima waves her hand at this, grinning up at him and still high from the energy of the chariot ride to be bothered by him. Besides, she knows she's the real person running the show. "Yeah, sure, but we both know who's better at talking to people. So let me handle this."

Decima steps back at the sound of footsteps approaching them and puts on a charming smile, ready to deceive her allies. "Hey there!" She calls out to the District Four pair, holding back laughter at their costumes. She stretches her arms, letting them catch sight of the muscles she's built from training. "Nice outfits you got there."

Velmour lets out a warm laugh at this, seeming like being paraded in front of Panem dressed as a giant lobster doesn't bother him at all. "I suppose our costumes could have been better. But they also could have been worse. Velmour Christian," he holds out a hand, still covered with the giant claw to Decima and she takes it, laughing as she shakes the claw.

"Decima Felix," she responds and lets go of Velmour's hand to point her thumb at Coeus. "And tall and brooding here is Coeus Gallum."

The two guys nod their heads at each other and Decima watches Velmour's smile falter slightly as he looks at Coeus. Yes, he won't have an issue with following them.

Decima turns her attention to the girl who is way too pretty to be from District Four and holds out her hand. She's taken off her claw and they shake hands firmly, both silently establishing that they're ready to fight. "Stormy Gilmore," she says in a sweet voice that hides an edge that Decima recognizes, because she's used it before.

She keeps the smile on her face, not letting on that she knows the real threat of the Four pair will be Stormy. A young voice calls out to them, saving them all from having to figure out what else to say. "Hey dudes, what's up?"

Decima watches the boy approach them, grinning and looking out of place with Coeus and Velmour beside her. Her lips twitch from wanting to frown in disappointment that District One would pick him to be one of her allies this year. But at least he will be easy to beat.

Before Emerald can introduce himself, Decima's eyes are caught by a figure in bright red trying to walk past them. "Hey, aren't you going to come say hi?" She calls out to the girl from District One, confused at her behavior.

The girl turns around – of course she looks gorgeous – and crosses her arms at them. "No."

"Why not?" Coeus speaks up, voice cold and Decima watches curiously, wondering how he will react.

"Because I'm not going to be part of your group," she states like it's obvious. And perhaps it is to her, but not to the group. Even Decima is surprised.

Beryl turns to walk away but before she can fully turn, Coeus quickly moves in front of her, standing inches away from her. With the heels she wears, they're nearly face to face. "You might want to rethink that decision," Coeus says to her and Decima raises an eyebrow in surprise at his volume starting to rise from its normal whisper.

Decima can't see Coeus's face but she is able to watch the cold smile on Beryl's face as she stares down Coeus. "Okay, I've thought about it again. I'm still not joining."

"You're going to regret that decision," Coeus angrily tells her, bringing up a finger to point in her face. Beryl doesn't flinch, making Decima wonder what's happened to the girl to make her not flinch at a man yelling at her. "I will make sure you don't make it out of that arena alive. When we get in that arena, you're going to be the first person I kill and it will be painful."

They're all silent for a minute, Decima and the others watching Coeus and Beryl carefully. Decima notices some Peacekeepers starting to move closer to intervene, but before they need to step in, Beryl takes a step back, shrugging and giving Coeus an emotionless smile. "I'll be looking forward to beating you." She walks away before Coeus can respond and Decima glances at her new allies. The District Four pair seem just as surprised by Beryl as she is. But Emerald is looking guiltily at the ground, revealing right away that he knew. She'll have to ask Jory later what they should do about him joining their alliance.

Coeus turns around to them and Decima finally sees that anger he's tried to hide. Disrespect. That's what makes him tick. "Anyone else want to decide they don't want to be in this alliance?" He sends a glare at Emerald, challenging him to follow Beryl. The young boy shakes his head right away and Coeus lets out a sigh in anger. "Good."

Decima has to fight to hide her smirk as they stand in silence for a moment, too proud of herself for figuring out what it takes to make Coeus break. This will be a piece of cake.

* * *

 _Skye Miller, District 9_

"Alright Marek, I need your help," Skye quietly says to him as she leans against the side of their chariot, facing in the direction that she thinks most of the tributes are.

"Sure, whatever you need!" Marek answers immediately, a bit too excited about helping, but Skye tries not to let it bother her. After several hours of being together on the train here, it really seems like he just wants to help out everyone.

Skye nods her head to her left where she can hear bits of different conversations. "I want you to tell me what every tribute is doing."

"Oh that's easy! Let's see," Marek starts moving around and the fact that Skye can hear him means he's not being very discrete about this. "Well the District Eleven tributes are still struggling to get out of their chariot because of their giant carrot costumes," Marek chuckles at this and Skye smiles a little to herself, just imagining how ridiculous they must look. "Ummm I don't see the boy from District Ten but the girl is staring over at someone, hang on, let me figure out who."

The side of the chariot she is leaning against suddenly moves, pushing Skye forward and she stumbles to catch herself, caught off guard. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," Marek calls down, now above her and presumably the chariot moving was his fault. "But I can see better from up here."

Skye turns to face the chariot, tilting her face up towards Marek. "Well would you at least keep your voice down? We don't need everyone to know we're scoping them out."

"But isn't that what everyone's doing anyways?"

"That doesn't matter," Skye answers sarcastically and Marek chuckles at her. But she hears him shifting and can hear him moving closer to her. "Keep going."

"Alrighty, District Eight. They were the ones that were wearing the bright patchwork, right?"

"Marek, think about what you just asked me." Skye rolls her eyes at the boy, but she's a little happy that he forgets so easily that she is blind. Most people won't stop pestering her about helping her with everything.

Marek is silent for a moment before laughing loudly. "Oh man, I really need to think before I speak. Sorry, Skye. But anyways, I'm pretty sure the District Eight tributes left right away and the boy was complaining about his costume." He pauses as two sets of footsteps walk behind them. Skye listens to them fade away before Marek starts whispering once more. "That was District Three."

"Do they seem intimidating?" Skye quietly asks him, not sure how far away they now are.

"Eh the girl looks tough because she's way tall. And I guess the boy too," Marek pauses and Skye can hear him shifting around on his feet up in the chariot. "He looked a bit athletic? Anyways, so Hazel, you know the criminal from Seven? Well her and her District partner are talking to Aero and his District partner is standing there but it doesn't look like she's talking much."

"Are they forming an alliance already?" If they are, Skye needs to figure out how she's going to get an ally, even if she doesn't want to trust someone with her life in the arena. But Mazie is right and she really can't go into the arena without any allies.

Marek laughs at this question, "Those four? Seems unlikely. There's such a big age difference between them-" He cuts off as a set of heels heads in their direction, harshly striking against the floor. Skye tenses up as the girl gets near them, wondering who would be coming to talk to them and sounding that aggressive. But when the person walks past them, she relaxes and looks towards Marek, raising an eyebrow in question. "That was Beryl, the girl from One." He lets out a whistle and Skye hears the chariot shift before Marek starts whispering, this time closer to her. "The rest of the careers are all talking to each other but not her. And boy did she look angry. I do not want to cross paths with her in the arena."

"Didn't she volunteer? Why would they send someone who doesn't want anything to do with the careers?" Skye shakes her head at this, but smiles a little at the thought of a divided career pack. That's one of the best things she could ask for in the arena, aside from never going in it. "Well that might just benefit us. Hopefully they'll target her first and the rest of us can get away."

"Oh wouldn't that be nice," Marek answers before uncharacteristically falling silent.

"What's wrong?" Skye asks, concerned about the silence. She has finally started getting used to Marek always filling the silence.

"The careers are looking at the rest of us like we're pigs off to the slaughter in Ten."

"Where are they?" Skye crosses her arms, refusing to let them count her out right away, especially if they're doing it because she's blind.

"Uh, seven o'clock for you?"

Skye rolls her eyes at this before sarcastically responding to Marek, "Oh that's really useful because I've totally seen a clock before."

It takes a moment before Marek laughs loudly at this for a few seconds. "Sorry, I really need to stop forgetting that you're blind because I keep on saying stupid things to you," he pauses to chuckle again before continuing, "Uh let's see, if you turn around so you're back is to the chariot, they'll be slightly to your right. There's five of them, the usual Districts minus Beryl."

"Good, and you forgot to tell me what District Five is doing."

"Oh them? They're watching the careers very carefully. But the boy doesn't look afraid," Skye can hear him shuffle around for a second. "Maybe people will try to fill the vacant spot Beryl left behind?"

"Well I sure as hell don't want that," Skye responds sarcastically and Marek laughs at this as she turns around, following his instructions. Once she's hopefully looking in the right direction, she stands up straight and sends them her best glare for a few seconds. "I will not let them view me as an easy target." She glares in their direction for a few more seconds before motioning to Marek to get down. "Come on, let's go upstairs and figure out with the mentors what we're supposed to do in training." She listens to Marek jump down from the chariot and turns in his direction, "Just walk loudly so I can follow you. If you look like you're leading me, that will undo whatever ground I just made by glaring over at the careers."

Marek laughs at this before starting to walk away, making sure to stomp his feet. "Whatever you say, Skye."

* * *

 *****SECOND SUBMITTER CHECK IN*** - Easy question: what is your tribute's birthday?**

 **Okay now that I got the check in done, I've been waiting to get to this chapter for so long! Ah I'm so excited to finally see the tributes starting to interact with each other and of course, put them in the outfits I came up with. So I've made drawings of all of the costumes and I will be uploading them onto my random story blog and you can find the link to it on my profile.**

 **Now we've gotten our first taste of tributes from different Districts interacting, but of course there is a lot more to come in the training. Any predictions on who might be allies? Also, which costume was your favorite?**

 **Alrighty, I'll see you next time for the first day of training!**


	20. Training Day 1: Recruitment

**Chapter 16:**

 _Jett Gatz, District 5_

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Letha murmurs and takes another sip of her tea. She lets out a small sigh before smiling kindly at him. "The careers are so dangerous."

"I know that, but if I'm their ally, no one will try to attack us," Jett starts getting excited at the thought of his plan and pushes back his hair as he grins at Letha. "Come on, it's a good idea. I'll have any supplies I want and I'll be safe from any other tributes."

"Until the careers turn on you because you're the weakest link in their alliance," Galen speaks up and Jett glances over his shoulder to see the other victor entering the room. Jett gives him a nod of greeting before turning back to Letha, still a little disappointed that Galen didn't want Jett as his tribute. But Letha has turned out to be incredibly kind and helpful. Galen sighs as he sits next to Jett, pouring himself black coffee as he continues, "Sure you're safe from the others and have supplies. But you'll be sleeping next to the most dangerous tributes in the arena."

"Glad to see such a high vote of confidence from everyone," Jett mutters to himself as he grabs another piece of toast. He clears his throat and smiles over at Letha, ready to start convincing everyone that he has what it takes. "Well I'm going to try to get in their alliance. There's no guarantee they'll even want someone else but they lost a major player last night."

With the piece of toast still in hand, he stands up and flashes a confident grin at the two victors. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head down early and start working on getting into the career alliance."

Galen doesn't responds, not that Jett really expected him to when he's not even Jett's mentor. But Letha sighs and gives him an encouraging smile, even though Jett can tell she still doesn't like the idea. "Good luck, Jett. I'll be looking forward to hearing how it goes when you get back later."

Jett makes his way to the elevator, only having to wait seconds for it to arrive at his floor. The doors open and he steps in, thankful that no one else is there. He needs this time to get himself ready for the day.

He starts moving down and takes a deep breath. Today will just be another day of acting. He's made it this far, surely he can keep it up for a few hours today. And if he pretends enough, perhaps he will actually become the confident tribute and not the slightly terrified one he really is.

The doors open at the training floor and Jett puts a casual smile on his face as he saunters out, hoping he looks like this situation is nothing and doesn't bother him. A few tributes have already arrived and Jett joins them in leaning against the wall near the elevators. He munches on the piece of toast, giving himself a few extra seconds to figure out his plan for the day. He looks around the room, caring more about the tributes and less about the numerous training stations they have set up for the tributes. The first thing he notices is that the tributes have been put in different color shirts based on District. Decima in gray chats away with Stormy in blue, unsurprisingly given their District specialties. Coeus leans against the wall near them, staring carefully at the other tributes instead of joining their conversation. Velmour is at his side, speaking up occasionally and getting nods from Coeus.

The rest of the tributes who have arrived so far stand either alone or with their District partner, mostly staying silent. But Jett focuses on a younger boy wearing white, separated from the rest of his allies and looking dejected about it.

Jett starts to smile as he watches Emerald, knowing how he's going to charm his way into the career alliance. He'll slowly win them over, starting out with Emerald and making his way to Decima since she seems to be in charge. Jett doesn't know what's happened with them, but Emerald seems the easiest to talk to, even looking a little lonely. Then he'll make his way to Velmour and Stormy, and hopefully have those three won over and Decima and Coeus will have to take him, thanks to the majority.

He finishes his piece of toast and brushes off the crumbs on his hands before walking over to Emerald, putting on a confident expression. He pushes up his sleeves a bit, letting the muscles he's gained from mining coal show. The boy perks up a little as Jett leans against the wall next to him but still looks cautious. Jett smiles over at him, remembering the three lessons his father taught him on how to charm people. "Quite impressive to be allowed to volunteer in District One when you're only 15."

 _Lesson One: Flatter them._

Emerald's eyes light up a little and Jett keeps grinning at him. "Oh thanks man. It took a lot to convince Emilio and Thetis to let me go but here I am," Emerald gestures around at the training center but as he returns his attention to Jett, his smile falters and he lets out the smallest of sighs. "Well dude, I can't say it's exactly as I imagined but I'm still excited to be here.

Jett feigns surprise at this, even though it's obvious Beryl leaving is causing a rippling effect through the career pack. "Why? You seem like you're so prepared for this."

 _Lesson Two: Keep talking about them._

Sure enough, Emerald keeps talking after the compliment. "Well the other dudes in the alliance aren't as welcoming to me as I thought they would be," he glances around before leaning closer and dropping his voice, "Dude, it's all Beryl's fault."

Jett stares at the training set up in front of them, thinking about how he can twist Emerald's wayward District partner into benefitting him. He gives a small shrug as he looks back over at Emerald. "You just need to show them how skilled you are. I could help you out by being terrible at the weapons so you look awesome next to me. And then maybe you can give me a view tips?"

 _Lesson Three: Offer something to them._

Emerald starts grinning at this and Jett struggles to keep his smile composed. "Dude, that sounds like an awesome idea. Works for me."

Jett smiles at Emerald, knowing that if he can keep this up, he'll surely get into the alliance. _One down, four to go._

* * *

 _Marek Hall, District 9_

It hadn't really set in the fact that in a few days, people will be trying to kill him until Marek had stepped into the training center. Seeing the cold steel of the weapons and then the delight on the faces of the careers when they started training. Their willingness to kill still sends a chill down his spine.

Marek refused to touch any of the weapons. If that's he's downfall, then so be it. He's not going to hurt some little kid to make it out of the arena alive. But at least there was plenty to learn from survival stations at the training center. He was a little disappointed that Skye didn't want to train with him, but at least at breakfast she mentioned that it might be a good idea to be allies.

Marek smiles to himself as he looks over at the rope tying station, seeing her intensely focused on the rope in her hands. He doesn't care what anyone says about it being a bad idea to ally with her. Being blind hasn't stopped her once since the Reaping and Marek knows she can make it far in the arena.

A boy plops down on the ground next to Marek, bringing his attention back to his poor attempt to start a fire. "I know that it's important to learn survival skills but do they have to make these stations just so boring?"

Marek laughs loudly at this statement, causing Bartlett to glance over at them from the berry station next to them. "They sure are boring but I don't mind. Better than hanging out with Coeus over by the weapons." The boy chuckles at this a little, bringing a smile to Marek's face. He studies the boy, recognizing him from the program last night reviewing the chariot ride because he was making silly faces at the crowd the whole time and Marek wished he had thought about doing that. "Aero, right?"

Aero nods his head at this and sticks out his hand to Marek who doesn't hesitate to shake it. "Yep. And I'm going to have to apologize because I don't remember your name."

"Marek Hall, from District Nine," he answers proudly as he continues to smile at Aero. "And I'm probably one of the proudest people there. It is a little exciting seeing the Capitol but I sure do miss it back home."

"Okay your accent is just so _odd_ ," Aero says to him, looking up from the pile of sticks he was starting to organize.

Marek pauses before laughing loudly at this comment. He knew he had an accent from life in Nine but it wasn't until he was surrounded by tributes from across Panem that it became so noticeable. "Well I could say the same to you! I don't even know how to describe your weird accent from up north!"

This sends Aero into a laughing fit and subsequently making Marek keep laughing. "Okay, this is definitely the most fun I've had since we've been here."

"I agree with that," Marek nods his head once he finally starts to stop laughing. But then he takes a look at Aero and remembers all the odd faces he was making on the chariot last night and starts laughing once more. "You were so funny on the chariot last night with all the faces you made! What in the world made you think about doing that?"

Aero shrugs as he shifts so he's better facing Marek, both of their partially built fires long forgotten. "I don't know, I just felt kinda ridiculous and wanted to do something to make the situation better."

Marek nods his head at this, still grinning at Aero. "So, have you learned anything fun yet from training?"

Aero shrugs and frowns a little bit as he looks around the training center. "I've been spending time at the survival stations, just trying to learn how to handle different environments because Dampero suggested it…" He turns back to Marek and gives another shrug, "But it's all just _so_ boring."

"Have you tried any of the fighting stuff yet?"

Aero shakes his head at this. "Not yet. I know I should but it's just so…"

"Intimidating?" Marek offers as they turn their attention over to the weapons. They watch as Cutter struggles to pick up a sword nearly as long as he is tall before dropping it, nearly taking off the trainer's foot. Marek chuckles a little at this as he turns his attention back to Aero. "Yeah, I'm staying away from the weapons."

"You don't even want to learn anything?" Aero asks in disbelief and Marek shakes his head. "Dude, you have to admit that that sounds just a little stupid when we're about to go into the Hunger Games."

Marek simply chuckles at this, knowing that Aero is right. "Well it sure is a stupid idea but that's what I'm going to do, even if Sativa has told me that I'm signing my death wish now."

"Aren't you?" Aero questions him, to which Marek gives a shrug in answer.

"Probably but I don't care what she says. She was rude to Skye for absolutely no reason."

"None at all?" Aero asks, seeming shocked that Sativa would act that way. When Marek shakes his head at this, Aero lets out a sigh and turns his attention back to their abandoned piles, kicking a stick away. "Wow, that's terrible. Like I get that she wouldn't think Skye has great odds but just being rude for no reason?"

Aero shakes his head once more at this and Marek starts to grin at the boy, happy that someone else seems to understand how he feels about Skye and his mentor. "You know Aero? I like you. Have you made any allies yet?"

"Not yet," Aero answers, giving Marek a little skeptical look at this. "Why?"

Marek claps Aero on the back, getting a tentative smile from him that Marek quickly returns. "Well Aero, you've got yourself an ally right here."

* * *

 _Clark Botwright, District 8_

"Viradie, come _onnnn_ , you don't have to keep following me around everywhere! And you really don't have to be my ally, no matter what Astrid says," Clark lets out a huff of annoyance as Viradie shakes her head at this and starts to write on her notebook. Clark was starting to get really tired of that notebook and there's been a couple times he's been ready to take it and toss it. If she pokes him in the back with it one more time, he just might do it.

Clark crosses his arms as Viradie flips the notebook around and he reads what she wrote out loud, "But I like you…" Clark rolls his eyes at this. "I have no idea why you like me. But fine, keep following me around. I'm going to keep going to the stations that I want to."

To make his point, Clark stomps over to the camouflage station, set on learning how to hide so he can ambush tributes. But much to his disappointment, he can hear Viradie's soft footsteps following him. He turns around at the station, ready to snap at her. But at the excited look in her eyes as she stares at the paint, he bites his tongue for once and sets about on his mission. At least there's no other tributes at the station to bug him.

Clark finds the task easy – not that he's really surprised that he's excelling at the training. It's similar to the drawing he liked to do back home, except way more exciting because it's going to help him win and get a ton of money as the victor. As he starts slowly painting on his arm a pattern looking like a bush, even adding on a few leaves, he's able to block out the steady sound of the careers striking targets and Hazel talking loudly to everyone.

Time passes by quickly as they work in silence before Viradie slides her notebook in front of him. _'You're really good at that.'_

"Well of course I-" Clark cuts off as he takes his attention away from his work and looks over at Viradie, immediately impressed and feeling like his work is inadequate compared to her. While he's barely finished one arm, she's painted both of her legs to look like a field of flowers. "Wow. You did all of that?" Clark really shouldn't be as surprised as he is, not when Viradie has spent most of their free time sketching in her notebook next to Velour. But damn, he's impressed.

Viradie takes back her notebook, giving Clark an innocent smile before she writes to him once more, seeming very happy about Clark's response. _'I love drawing flowers the best.'_

Clark glances between his work and Viradie's intricate painting, starting to feel like his own is just inadequate compared to hers. She has a real talent for painting and Clark could definitely use someone like that in the arena to keep himself hidden. He lets out a dramatic sigh, not going to admit this to her. "Well, I suppose you can be my ally."

Viradie lights up in excitement at this and Clark finds himself starting to smile back before quickly stopping himself. He cannot get attached to anyone, not if he's going to get that victory. Besides, that's just not who he is.

"That's some nice work you have there. You can tell you're from the District who is creative with designing clothes."

Clark starts scowling as he turns to the boy who started talking to them, straining his neck to stare up at the boy standing over them. "What do you want?"

He crouches down next to where they sit at the camouflage station, allowing Clark to finally get a good look at his face. He crosses his arms as he recognizes the boy from Three, immediately distrusting him. Why would someone who's eighteen be talking to the two thirteen-year-olds?

Jarvis's face shows a brief flash of surprise at Clark's tone before he keeps smiling at them. "Well, I've been forming an alliance and wanted to see if you two would be interested."

"We're not," Clark responds immediately to him while crossing his arms. "Who's even in it?"

Jarvis does a good job of keeping up a smile as he answers Clark. "So far it's myself, Oakland, and Cutter."

"The twelve-year-olds? Yeah, no thanks," Clark shakes his head at this, not understanding why anyone would want to be allies with those two. They have no shot at winning. He stares at Jarvis, confused why one of the oldest tributes would want to be allies with the youngest tributes. Especially when it seems like he might stand a chance against the careers.

Clark hears the familiar scratching of Viradie's pencil and his lip twitches at what she might say about Jarvis. She nudges his clean arm with it and he glances down for a moment before turning his attention back to Jarvis. He scowls for a few seconds, not really wanting to do what she asked. But he makes the bad move of glancing over at her and sees her looking hopeful. He sighs as he turns back to Jarvis, still not trusting the guy. "Fine, we'll think about it and talk to our mentors later. But everyone knows Astrid and I doubt she'll want us to be allies with twelve-year-olds."

Clark can tell by the look on Jarvis's face that he's heard the rumors about Astrid and Clark starts smirking at this fact. She's going to say no so fast to this offer. Jarvis stands up, a smile still on his face as he sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs at them. "The offer still stands. Just let me know tomorrow what she says."

Jarvis starts to walk away and Clark calls out to him, wanting to have the last word. "She's going to say no!" Clark chuckles a little to himself before turning to Viradie. He gives her a look of exasperation when he sees her looking disappointed at him. "Hey, I told him we would think about it, that's what you wanted me to do. I could have just said no to him."

Viradie shakes her head and writes in her notebook to him once more. She flips it around, holding it in front of her as she stares hopefully at Clark. _'I think it would be good to join them.'_

Clark lets out a sigh at this, not really interesting in being allies with the younger two. But Jarvis might not be too bad. He is older and seems strong. And Clark is sure if something goes wrong, he can still outrun Jarvis. "Fine, we'll actually ask Astrid tonight. But I still think she's going to say no."

* * *

 _Emerald Silverstein, District 1_

"Alright everyone," Decima says in a hushed whisper and leans over their lunch table, motioning everyone else to do so. Em listens to her, still feeling like he has to prove himself to them. He doesn't understand why after several hours of training, Coeus still gives him untrusting looks. Even Decima has been sharing looks with Stormy when Em is nearby. The only one who's actually been nice to him is Velmour, who now sits next to him.

Em wasn't sure what else he could do to change their opinions. He's shown off his sword skills that Emilio has taught him. He even showed off his survival skills, just anything to show them how trained he is. But nothing seems to get them to forget that he wasn't part of Beryl leaving.

"Now we've all been spending the morning figuring out who we should invite to join us," Decima continues when everyone has leaned in closer to her. Well, everyone but Coeus. He's leaning back in his chair next to Decima, arms crossed as he watches them. Man, Coeus is a beast of a man. Even if Em worked out for hours each day, there's no way he could ever reach the size of Coeus. "I personally think Nyra would be a good choice," Decima continues and Em turns his attention back to her. "She's shown some really good skills at using knives."

"I wanted Vida but she already said no," Stormy adds and shakes her head at this. "She's smart. Very smart. I was watching her go through plant memorization and she was flying through it and getting everything right."

Em opens his mouth to start speaking but Decima starts before he can, "Sounds like she's _too_ smart. Well, if she said no, then fine. She can get targeted early on."

Em closes his mouth and starts frowning as he props his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand. With his other hand, he starts drumming his fingers against the table, starting to wonder if they'll even let him give his opinion. Velmour clears his throat and Em glances over at him. "I wanted to ask Jarvis because he's one of the oldest and seems athletic. But he seems content on being babysitter," he gestures with his chin towards a table and they all turn to look over at Jarvis sitting with Cutter and Oakland. Jarvis looks over at them before lowering his head and focusing on his sandwich.

"Dude, what about Jett?" Em bursts out as they all turn around and before anyone can say something else. He stares at Decima, knowing she is the more talkative one of the District Two pair. "He seems like a nice guy and not way too smart like Vida. Sure he's not great with weapons but he is strong. He mentioned that he's worked in the coal mines."

Em watches Decima as the seconds start to tick by in silence, becoming more and more sure that she's going to turn down his suggestion. But Decima isn't the first one to speak up.

"Jett would be my second choice," Stormy says quietly and Em turns his gaze towards her, surprised by her siding with him. Perhaps both of the District Four tributes will be decent allies.

"I talked to him too," Velmour adds and Em nods at this, having noticed that Jett did talk to Velmour after talking to Lauris and Atirikta when they were all at the spears station. "So it seems like Jett and Nyra are our two choices. Unless you have anyone?" He asks Coeus who simply shakes his head at this.

"Alright, let's vote," Decima says and slaps her hands down on the table. Em can see Aero and Marek jump at the noise from the table behind Decima and almost laughs a little at it, but then he sees the fiery look on Decima's face and immediately becomes serious. "I want Nyra. Stormy?"

"I say Jett," Stormy answers with a nod of her head. Decima nods once at this and turns her attention to Velmour.

"Nyra," Velmour answers and shrugs at this. "Jett seemed nice but Nyra seems more competent, and we need someone with skills."

"Em?" Decima asks and Em raises an eyebrow, shocked that she's actually going to acknowledge him, let alone ask for his vote.

"Jett, of course," he answers confidently, grinning at his allies. "I think he would be really good for our alliance."

Decima once again nods her head at this before leaning back in her chair. She pats Coeus on the shoulder, grinning at him despite the look of contempt in his eyes at her touching him. "Alright Mister Quiet and Brooding. You get the deciding vote. Who is it going to be: Nyra or Jett?"

Coeus continues to sit with his arms crossed, looking around the room for a minute, surely assessing Jett and Nyra. Em silently hopes that he'll pick Jett since the guy seemed nice, and Em was the one to suggest Jett. If they pick him, well, maybe they actually are accepting of him in the alliance, no matter what Beryl did. As Coeus stays silent, he finds Beryl sitting alone, as far away from them as possible. Em wishes he could be mad at her for not wanting to be part of their alliance and making things tough for him. But Emilio told him that she has her reasons and that they're very good reasons. And his mentor mentioned that they knew that she would do this, yet picked her anyways. Surely they have a good reason?

"Jett," Coeus says quietly and Em turns his attention back to his allies in disbelief that he actually picked Em's choice. But Coeus is staring at him while Decima purses her lips at Coeus, clearly unhappy with his decision. "Jett will be easier for us to manipulate and kill. We don't need someone bull-headed and skilled with knives in our alliance, just waiting to stab one of us in the back."

Decima lets out a small sigh at this before nodding her head at Coeus. She turns back to the rest of them, smile once again on her face. But Em can tell she's definitely not happy. "So be it. Hey Jett!" She calls out, moving to look past Em towards where Jett is sitting. Em turns to look at his new ally, watching Jett show shock at Decima yelling over to him before starting to grin. He stands up, picking up his plate with his half eaten sandwich and bringing it over with him. He slides into the spot next to Em and Decima holds out her hand to him. "Welcome to the alliance."

Jett's gaze flickers over to Em before he takes Decima's hand and shakes it. Em leans back in his chair, feeling like he just made a big step towards the others finally realizing he belongs in this alliance.

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, District 10_

Nyra had never felt as angry or humiliated than when the careers had called Jett over to their table instead of her. She had been listening carefully to them at lunch, and despite their attempts at whispering, she still heard her name mentioned a couple times. But they didn't pick her to join their alliance. Did they not see her determination? Or her skills at using knives?

"Darned careers," she mutters as she stabs the dummy in front of her, emphasizing each word with another stab from her knives. "Darned Jett. I should be in their darned alliance." At this point, the arm is barely hanging on from her stabbing so much. But it just felt so good to have the knives in her hands and even if the motions were rough and harsh compared to her normal controlled and delicate actions, it felt _great_. "Ugh," she lets out as she stabs the dummy in the eye, imagining it was Decima instead.

"I think the dummy is pretty dead at this point," a girl quietly says to her and Nyra whips her head to look over at her, ready to kill her with her eyes if the girl is ready to make fun of her getting rejected by the careers. Nyra recognizes the girl from the black shirt she wears that matches Jett's darned shirt and is ready to brush her off and ignore her. But the look on her face is calculating and makes Nyra pause.

She gives the dummy one last good stab with each knife, leaving one buried in the other eye and one in its heart. "Now the darned thing is dead," Nyra mutters before crossing her arms and turning to face the girl.

"You're better off without them," she says, not effected at all by Nyra's glaring. She gives a nod in the direction behind her, where Nyra can see Emerald works side by side with Jett at the swords station. Decima is chatting away with Coeus as he uses a greatsword to turn dummies into shish kebabs – which Nyra is never going to want to eat again at the thought of Coeus doing that to actual people. It's a darned shame because she liked that meal last night. And the Four tributes chat as they work together at the spears station. Nyra turns her attention back to the girl, still feeling angry towards the careers and slowly this girl who keeps reminding her of what happened. "Joining the careers is basically a guaranteed death wish if you're not from One, Two, or Four."

"You're not bothered at all that they took your darned District partner but not you?" Nyra asks as the girl takes one of Nyra's knives out of the dummy, weighing it in her hand before shifting her grip and shoving the blade into the dummy next to her. Nyra starts nodding her head approvingly at the way she handled the blade but stops herself, not wanting her to know what she thought.

"Not at all," she responds as she turns her attention back to Nyra, eyes calculating as she stares at Nyra for a few seconds. "I had absolutely no desire to join them."

Nyra yanks the other knife out of the dummy and steps over to the one that the girl stuck the other with. She starts stabbing it again, wondering if her actions will scare the girl away. If it does, good. If she's going to find an ally she wants to work with, they better be the toughest after her and the careers, and definitely not be afraid of her knife skills. "And who do you want to join?"

The girl stays silent for a minute and Nyra keeps her attention on her actions. She doesn't want the girl to know that she's curious. But she really is, because who would want to approach her and strike up a conversation when she is clearly angry?

"You."

Nyra raises an eyebrow and glances over at her, surprised but a little flattered. She turns back to the dummy, momentarily pausing her actions. "Why?"

"Because I can see you're very skilled with using knives and are very determined." The girl pauses and Nyra nods her head at this before turning to look at her. "And I'm very smart." Nyra scoffs at this bold statement but the girl just smirks at her. "Don't believe me? I just graduated from university."

Alright, Nyra is a little impressed by this. And she definitely could use allies, especially one who's smart. She flips one of her knives around, holding it by the blade so she can point the handle at the girl. "I'm not saying right now that we'll be allies. That would be a bad idea when I don't know you at all besides you being cocky and smart." The girl laughs at this and Nyra starts to smile a little, her anger starting to dissipate. "But I'm willing to train with you and at the end of tomorrow, we can then decide if being allies is a good idea."

"I agree," she holds out her hand, calculating smile on her face that Nyra doesn't really trust but at the same time, she doesn't want to be on her bad side. "Vida."

Nyra takes the knife in her hand and slams it into the dummy, satisfied that the noise and action will be intimidating. "Nyra," she answers as she takes Vida's hand, shaking it firmly. Once she releases Vida's hand, she points at the knife sticking out of the dummy. "Now you better get to practicing because any ally I have better know how to handle a darned knife."

Someone new laughs behind them at this comment and they both turn to face the criminal from Seven. Nyra watches her carefully, having watched the recaps. She knows what Hazel went to jail for. Murder. "I guess it's a good thing that I know how to use a knife."

"We didn't ask you to be our ally," Vida says coolly to her and Nyra nods her head in agreement at this. But as she stares at the girl, she sees well-toned muscles, surely built from using an axe. If she really did kill someone, maybe she would be a useful ally.

"Well not yet!" She answers cheerfully and nudges Vida's shoulder, earning a glare in return. "I'm Hazel, by the way. And I've been going around and talking to everyone, trying to figure out the best allies. So far, options aren't too great," she shrugs at this before smiling at the two. "But, you two seem promising. I'm going to talk to you two last."

"And what if we don't want you as an ally?" Nyra asks stubbornly. She thinks Hazel could be a useful ally, but she hasn't even agreed to being an ally with Vida yet. She definitely won't just agree to anything, not without consulting Pigmy first.

Hazel just laughs at this question and starts walking backwards from them. "Oh I think you will. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 _Bristol Henning, District 6_

Another glance at the clock shows that only a minute has passed since Bristol last checked, impatiently counting down the minutes until she could politely excuse herself from dinner and the discussion about training. Today was the first time she's glad that Aero can keep the conversation going with mostly Jarle and occasionally Jewel. But she could see Dampero giving her curious looks every so often as she tries to eat her soup slowly. She didn't mind the ongoing conversation about training today and was actually proud of the skills she learned. But she didn't want to explain to Dampero why she wanted to be allies with the one person she shouldn't.

Because who would think it's a good idea to ally with a blind girl when going into a fight to the death? Apparently not just Bristol, based on what Aero talking about Marek for the entire dinner so far. Bristol almost laughs at how much they seem like a perfect match, but her nerves about telling Dampero about her ally and getting judged by him keeps her silent.

Skye was just so easy to talk to, seeming to understand that Bristol struggled to keep up a conversation and she never asked any prying questions that Bristol didn't want to answer. And she had this determination about her, it was clear from the moment she strode right up to the rope station and demanded Bristol tell her who she is. She's strong, way stronger than Bristol would be if she was born blind. Bristol has a lot of respect for how her new ally has handled life, but she knows Skye would be doomed if she was alone in the games. And after what happened with Lucille, is it too much to ask for someone kind by her side as she faces the low odds of surviving?

"What about you, Bristol?"

"What?" Bristol asks as she turns her attention away from the clock. Jewel is looking at her expectantly and smiling gently in an attempt to make Bristol feel comfortable. In fact, everyone is looking over at her, making her want to run back to her room even more.

She turns her attention back to the clock and lets out a sigh. Only five more minutes and she could have gotten away.

"How was your day training?" Jewel asks her once more, not seeming bothered by Bristol not paying attention.

Bristol sets her spoon down and takes her time using her napkin, trying to figure out how to tell her mentor about her ally. "Oh it wasn't too bad. I think I learned a decent amount today and one more day of training will help solidify what I've learned."

Dampero nods his head at this and Bristol takes a big spoonful of soup, hoping to delay his questioning. "And what about talking to people and making allies?"

Bristol stares down at her soup, feeling uncomfortable by everyone staring at her. She pokes around at the chunks of chicken before speaking up quietly, keeping her eyes down. "I really like Skye."

Silence falls on their group and Bristol glances up at Dampero, crossing her arms as she waits for him to tell her that it's a bad idea. But as soon as she makes eye contact, she turns her attention back to her soup, swirling around the contents as she waits. She hears a sigh before someone sets down their spoon. "Where is she from?"

"Nine," Bristol answers as she looks up at Dampero, waiting to see the moment he realizes who she's talking about.

"Oh, she's Marek's District partner," Aero speaks up and Bristol leans back in her chair, still keeping her attention away from the District Six team. "Marek really likes her a lot even though she's blind and, you know, this is the Hunger Games."

Dampero raises an eyebrow in question at this and Bristol nods her head, affirming that she does in fact want Skye as her ally. "Yes, Skye is blind but she's also brave and motivated."

The first person to speak up surprises Bristol. "Well I think it's good to have an ally that you like and get along with well," Jewel says to her, tone not judging at all. Bristol glances over to see a gentle smile on her face. "You know, I talk with the other escorts."

"You mean spread rumors," Dampero mutters under his breath, getting a glare in return from Jewel but a snicker from Jarle. Even Bristol starts to barely smile but stops when Jewel returns her attention to her.

"As I was saying," Jewel starts, tone dripping in annoyance at Bristol's mentor. "Agapios, the District Nine escort, really believes in Skye and is rooting for her. Granted, he does like rooting for an underdog, but I believe him about thinking she has at least a chance. And I wouldn't mind working with him, he's a nice guy once you get past his pretentious exterior."

"Well," Jarle says as he sets down his glass of water. "Since you both are allies with the two from District Nine, you might want to consider teaming up. From what Aero's said, it would make you the second biggest alliance and numbers matter a lot."

Bristol and Aero share a look before Aero speaks up, seemingly happy to be part of the conversation once more. "I don't have a problem with that."

Bristol can feel everyone's attention on her once again and quickly looks down at her bowl before letting out a small sigh. She wasn't sure about Aero or Marek, but Jarle was right. Having a large alliance would definitely be useful and having three allies might just get her through the bloodbath alive. "I guess we can ask Skye and Marek what they think tomorrow."

* * *

 **Here we go, first day of training done! So does this format work? I wasn't sure if it would make the chapter too choppy but I want to make sure we get a look at a lot of the tributes. I'm open to critique about the formatting and I will totally change up some of my planned out sections to make it work better!**

 **So anyways, first day of training is done and it was so much fun to _finally_ start writing interactions between these tributes! Any alliances that surprised you? Any predictions on alliances that will form?**

 ***shameless promo alert***

 **I have started my very first partial SYOT called Wayward! It's in this canon of mine, but this time for the 113th Hunger Games! The first prologue is up and as of posting this chapter, there is only one tribute spot open. But there are plenty of escort spots open! Even if you can't submit, I would really appreciate you taking the time to check it out and consider following the story. I'm really hyped about it.**

 **But anyways, next up is day two of training and I'll see you then!**


	21. Training Day 2: Solidifying the Ranks

**Chapter 17:**

 _Aero Fensa, District 6_

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Bristol whispers to him as they step off the elevator into the training center.

Aero shakes his head at this right away, searching for his ally and soon-to-be ally. "Nonsense. It's a great idea to have a four person alliance."

"Yeah but I just don't know if both of them are going to agree to it," Bristol responds to him, stopping so she can stare at him.

Aero raises an eyebrow at her, giving her the chance to elaborate before he keeps telling her why asking Skye and Marek to be allies is a good idea. But Bristol just lets out a small sigh as she crosses her arms at him. "Look, Bristol, I'm telling you, this is a good idea. And I'm also telling you that Marek is going to say yes to this. I don't know about Skye because I haven't talked to her – and I didn't imagine I would be – but ya know, Marek likes her and seems to think she's tough so I'll take her as an ally."

Bristol lets out another sigh before her attention turns to the elevator behind them. Aero can hear Marek without even needing to turn around, his loud southern drawl easy to spot out of everyone. "Well I guess we'll see now."

"Oh hey Skye, Aero and Bristol are together, let's go talk to them!" Marek says loudly as Aero turns to face them. Marek gives him a big wave as they approach, Marek leading the way and stomping as he walks. He gives the boy a smile in return and watches Skye as she searches ahead of Marek for them.

"Hey Marek," Aero calls out as the two approach and Skye immediately locks her gaze on him. Except her large milky eyes aren't staring directly at him, they're off to the right of him and _man_ is it a little creepy. He whispers over to Bristol, "How are you not creeped out by her staring at you but not at you?"

"Don't say that," Bristol responds just as quietly and lets out a huff of annoyance, causing Aero to cross his arms at this. He glances over at his District partner to see her smiling a little as the District Nine pair comes to a stop in front of them. "Hi Skye."

The girl gives Bristol a small smile and a small nod of her head before scanning in front of her. "Alright, so where's this Aero that Marek won't shut up about?"

"Hey, I do shut up!" Marek counters and Skye lets out a scoff at his statement.

Aero even grins at this. "Dude, I've known you for only a day and I can already tell that you never shut up."

Bristol clears her throat and Aero curiously turns his attention towards her. She looks a bit uncomfortable at the attention by them but speaks up quietly. "So, do you know if Jarle talked to Mazie last night?"

"Oh he sure did," Marek answers right away, sounding quite cheerful and Aero knows he's on board. "And I would be quite glad to have Bristol join us because the more the merrier!"

"Skye?" Bristol asks the girl and she turns her attention away from Aero, finally, to look at her ally.

Skye ponders it for a minute before shrugging and smiling a little. "Well, I'm not a fan of becoming an ally with someone I haven't talked to so maybe we can change that today, Aero."

Aero nods his head at this before remembering that Skye can't see the motion. "I don't see why not."

"Then I guess we can have a Six-Nine alliance."

Aero lets out a snicker at the way Skye framed their alliance name and even Marek lets out a chuckle. Even Skye lets out a single laugh when she realizes how inappropriate a 6-9 alliance sounds. Bristol, unsurprisingly, is the only one to not find it amusing. She shakes her head at them before walking over to Skye and looping their arms together. "Alright, Skye, how about we start training? We have a lot to cover today."

Skye nods her head and the two head off to the training stations, Marek and Aero watching them leave. "You know," Aero starts and turns his attention to Marek who now looks at him curiously. "I don't think that they want to be friends. They want to stay strictly allies. Not that I blame them."

"Well I want to be friends with the people I'm with in the arena," Marek responds and grins at Aero. "So, _friend,_ what do you want to do today?"

Aero rubs his hands together and smiles deviously at Marek. He had been thinking about it last night before bed, how he can come up with something fun to make these boring training days more exciting and maybe mess with some of the other tributes a bit. "I'm glad you asked me, Marek. How about we have a little fun today?"

Marek lets out a loud laugh at this comment and keeps grinning at Aero. "I've got a feeling whatever you have in mind could get us in trouble but I'm up for a little fun."

"Excellent," Aero answers and motions Marek closer to him so he can whisper to him his plan. "Alright, this little prank I've come up with involves the careers and some plants that we can get from the identification station. Now Marek, have you ever encountered poison ivy before?"

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, District 4_

As much as Velmour wanted to keep practicing with the weapons and honing his skills, he knows he needs to spend at least a few hours today on the survival skills. It would be dumb for him to ignore them and blindly think that he'll be able to depend on the cornucopia supplies and sponsors for the entire games. Sure, he's hoping that that will happen. But the reality is, with Coeus and Decima clearly in charge of their alliance, if he wants to win, he's going to have to leave the alliance before they decide to eliminate him from it. But, at least when that moment comes, he'll have Stormy to count on.

Velmour was a bit perplexed by his District partner's attitude towards training, as he had seen her training back in Four. She's brilliant with throwing knives and had fought tooth and nail to finally earn her spot to volunteer this year. So why was she fumbling with the knives now and seeming unworthy of fighting and becoming a victor for Four? Was the stress of the games getting to her? Velmour wasn't sure, but Iona still seemed confident about Stormy, so he wasn't going to bring it up to her. Despite her fumbling with training, he doesn't doubt that she'll fight well with him when the time comes.

But Velmour lets out a sigh as he stares down at the edible plants in front of him, his mind just not wanting to focus on it. He was itching to get his hands back on the weapons and to keep strategizing with his other allies. He wanted to get to know Jett more now that they brought him into their alliance and make sure that Jett wasn't going to betray them. So far, the guy seemed pretty nice and almost charming. Velmour doesn't doubt that if he met Jett back in Four, he would have been interested in getting to know him a lot better.

Velmour glances up at the other guy at the training station with him, still confused by just why Jarvis decided to volunteer for this. It was clear from the way he wandered around the stations, looking like a lost puppy, that he didn't volunteer because he wanted to fight and win. He's repeatedly glanced over at Velmour since he sat down, clearly concerned by the careers presence. "So," Velmour starts, causing Jarvis to jump a little in surprise at Velmour talking to him. "How does a handsome guy like you that has no training and is about to be safe from the games forever end up volunteering?"

The tips of Jarvis's ears start to turn red at Velmour's comment, just making Velmour want to keep flirting with him because his reaction is amusing. And hey, it will make training at the survival stations go by faster. Jarvis is quick to turn his attention away from Velmour and he stares down at the plants in front of him. He stays silent for a minute and Velmour is almost ready to move on, accepting that Jarvis won't talk before he speaks up. "Well how did you end up here?"

Velmour shrugs at this, giving Jarvis a grin when he glances over before quickly turning away once more. "Well unlike you, I've actually trained for this." He absentmindedly itches the palm of his hand as he thinks about his reason for being here: his family. What are they doing right now? At this time of day, surely Marcus and Valerie are training and knowing his younger brother, Marcus is probably excitedly talking about Velmour and how his brother is this year's volunteer. His father is most likely working while his mother stays at home, preparing for his younger sibling's arrival. The thought of his family brings a small smile to his face. He'll get back to them soon and keep them safe. "And I have my reasons for volunteering. All of us careers have something we're fighting for."

Jarvis doesn't respond to him, not that Velmour really expected him to answer when Velmour didn't ask him a direct question. He stares at Jarvis as he works, taking a moment to appreciate the surprising toned muscles he has. "So what is it for you? Girlfriend?" Jarvis shakes his head at this. "Boyfriend?" Jarvis drops the plant he had picked up, face turning bright red at that and Velmour lets out a chuckle. "Ah, so boyfriend it is. Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Jarvis responds to him, a hint of sadness and anger in his voice that just makes Velmour even more curious about him. Jarvis lets out a sad sigh, keeping his eyes focused on what's in front of him and seemingly refusing to look over at Velmour. "And why are you even asking me this?"

"I'm just curious about the other volunteers," Velmour answers honestly. Even though Jarvis isn't looking at him, he points over to where Hazel is now chatting away with Bart. "Hazel has made it no secret why she's here. In fact, she's gladly sharing that information with everyone." Velmour leans forward so he can look closer at Jarvis, getting a side look of confusion as the guy scoots farther away from him. "So can you blame me for wondering what made you volunteer?"

"I volunteered to save that little boy's life, okay?" Jarvis finally turns to look at Velmour and he can see that he struck a tender spot for Jarvis. As Velmour stares at Jarvis, he just can't pinpoint why he's lying about his reason for volunteering. But before he can ask, Jarvis's turns his attention towards Velmour's hands and his eyes widen in concern. "What did you do to your hands?"

Velmour looks down at his hands, surprised to see how inflamed they look right now. "I have no clue," he says quietly, thinking back on everything he did today. All he had done so far was work with the swords before coming over to this station. But now that Jarvis has pointed out the rash on his hands, he can't ignore the terrible itching. "I haven't done anything that I didn't do yesterday."

"Don't touch anything else, that's a poison ivy rash!" The trainer speaks up as they jump to their feet. Velmour just stares up at them in confusion. How did he get a poison ivy rash in the training center?

* * *

 _Beryl Guerlain, District 1_

The careers this year were all a bunch of idiots. A pair from Four that hardly seems like they have the skills to make it past the bloodbath. A child from her District. A girl from Two who so far has seemed more interested in socializing than actually training. A scrawny boy who managed to weasel his way into their alliance because they were so desperate to fill the spot that she left behind without a second glance. One look at them now and it's so obvious as they run around, all trying to figure out if they also got the poison ivy rash that Velmour has on his hands. Beryl will admit that it was amusing to see that happen to one of them but she would never let the others see that. Showing them any emotions is just going to show weakness. Although some of the younger tributes didn't have an issue with laughing at the situation, especially the two boys from Six and Nine.

The only one who wasn't freaking out like an idiot was Coeus. Coeus, the only one in their alliance who actually seems like he might not be as dumb as the others. Beryl glares over at the man as Hazel attempts to talk to him – why was that damn girl so insistent on talking to _everyone?_ Coeus reminded her too much of the people she's tried to escape, the ones who think that because they are bigger or have more power, they can boss her around or threaten to hurt her. Or worse, actually abuse her. Even if she didn't hate depending on others, Beryl doesn't doubt that she would have refused to be allies with Coeus after talking to him.

He could threaten her all he wants. It won't make any difference because in the end, she still won't join their sad excuse for a 'career' alliance. She's heard all the threats before, and worse, from the people who were supposed to be the ones that protected her. Not abuse her in their own sick, twisted way of 'preparing' her for the games.

A crack of a whip makes her freeze, drawing her back to District One. Taking her right back to memories that she wishes more than _anything_ she could just completely remove. She looks around quickly, spotting the source as the girl from Three attempts to use a whip a few stations over. Beryl closes her eyes as she feels her throat tightening and can still feel the belt that struck her just a few days prior on the morning of the Reaping.

 _They're not here. You're free from them forever, win or lose. They. Can't. Hurt. You._

Beryl opens her eyes and lets out a cry of anger as she throws a tomahawk at another dummy, watching it strike in the chest and let out a large thud. She stares at the weapon, channeling her hurt and anger into imagining that she had just done that to the absolute scum that raised her. But her throat is still tight and that stupid girl is still trying to use the whip, the cracking sound echoing in the room and Beryl can't help but focus on it. She can feel eyes on her and she quickly storms off to the bathroom, glaring at anyone who dares look at her. She can't let them see her weakness. She can't be anything but a ruthless killer who is going to win.

As soon as she's slipped into the bathroom, she turns on the cold water, letting it run as she tightly grips the edges of the sink until her fingers start turning white. Beryl stares at her reflection, noticing right away the hint of fear lingering in her eyes and she hates herself for feeling this way and absolutely despises her stupid parents that can still affect her, even when she's not even in the same District as them anymore. "God, Beryl, snap _out_ of it. You're not there anymore and they're not here in the Capitol. They can't hurt you anymore and they never will again."

Yet Beryl can't help but turn her gaze in her reflection away from her eyes and down to her arms where the older bruises have started to turn into an ugly brown color, while the newer ones are still purple. Of course the Capitol had to give them tank tops to wear for training, giving her no chance to hide them from herself. At least to the others they'll look like bruises from training. But she knows. She'll always know their true origin. And the stupid white color they gave District One just makes their color stand out even more.

"Get it together already, Beryl," she whispers harshly to herself, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths to calm herself. As she stares down at the running water, she can feel her heart rate start to slow and her throat no longer feels like it's crushing down on itself. "You can do this. Just finish up this day of training and then you won't have to talk to any of these tributes again. The only interactions you'll have with them are killing them as you get that title of victor."

The door creaks open and Beryl quickly sticks her hands in the cold water, pretending that she was in here simply to use the bathroom. She glares in the mirror at the girl from Eleven who in turns runs into one of the stalls, her face showing fear at Beryl. The girl's reaction gives Beryl just enough of a morale boost to put up her walls once more and get ready to face the others and show that she is one to be feared.

She shuts off the water and wipes her hands on her face, taking a deep breath before putting a scowl on her face and shutting away her emotions. As she walks back out to the training area, she repeats a phrase over and over again until her fear disappears.

 _They can't hurt you anymore._

* * *

 _Atirikta Lennox, District 11_

Ati was expecting another day of sitting and eating lunch on her own, something she was sadly too familiar with her home life. But with the ever looming threat of the games swiftly approaching, Ati was starting to realize that as much as she doesn't want to depend on someone else, it would be a really dumb idea for her to not ally with someone. At least, that was what Kanzi had suggested to her last night when she had returned from training and informed her mentor that she had barely talked to anyone.

But who was she supposed to ally with in this group? The careers were an obvious no, not that they would ever take the small girl from Eleven of all places. That was six tributes right off the bat that she would never want to talk to. Well, seven if you count Beryl. She can also count out Jarvis and his giant group of tributes younger than her. But again, she wouldn't ally with the twelve _or_ thirteen-year-olds. So right there, that's already more than half of the tributes.

She had considered the girls around her age yesterday, but one by one, they gave her a reason to not want to be with her. Hazel was too much high energy and Ati didn't want to be associated with a criminal in case the Gamemakers targeted her specifically. Vida seemed way too smart and Ati did not like the cool, calculating look in Vida's eyes. She didn't want to be with Skye and be slowed down by her being blind, or worse, get killed in the bloodbath. And Nyra, that girl was just terrifying, the way she destroyed that dummy with her knives after the careers didn't choose her.

So that left Ati sitting on her own, contemplating if she should ask Bart if he wants to be allies. Her District partner hadn't exactly said no to them being allies when Pinova had mentioned it last night at dinner, but Ati could tell that he didn't really want to. In fact, she was starting to think that he didn't want any allies at all as he's also sitting alone, one of the very small number that is sitting alone for lunch. She has yet to see him make effort to talk to people, which at least makes her feel a bit better because it's not anything she did specifically that made him not want to be allies.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice says and it takes a moment for Ati to realize that they're talking to her. She looks up to see Lauris staring down at her and confusion runs through her. They had talked a little earlier – Lauris had been impressed with Ati knowing how to handle circuitry when being from Eleven – but that was about it. Maybe a few sentences each. "Everyone else doesn't know how to show some damned respect around here and you're one of the only ones that has actually shown me a bit of respect."

Ati is surprised by this comment and when Lauris stares at her expectantly, she motions to the seat across from her. "Uh, yeah, of course," Ati answers and Lauris takes the seat. Ati tries to focus on her food but she can't help but look at the older girl and wondering why she doesn't have any allies yet. Or better yet, why she wants to sit with Ati, of all the tributes here.

They eat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes, Ati still just wondering why Lauris would choose her to sit with at lunch instead of eating alone. Is it possible that maybe Lauris wants to be allies with her? The older girl wasn't someone Ati had considered but she certainly would be a useful ally to have. Ati had seen her doing hand-to-hand combat, and she kicked some major butt at it. And Lauris is just so much taller than all of the other girls – and most of the guys too – that she could probably win most fights simply by being the larger person.

"So you never told me earlier how you managed to learn circuitry in District Eleven," Lauris speaks up after a few minutes of eating in silence. Ati looks up to see the girl glancing between her and the plate in front of her. Ati takes a bit of her roll, wanting to avoid answering. "Normally, back in Three, I'm mostly destroying circuits, but it's not too bad building them."

"It's just a hobby of mine," Ati responds quietly, not knowing what else to say to Lauris. The older girl nods her head at this before they fall back into the slightly awkward silence. Ati wants to keep talking to Lauris but she just isn't sure what to say or even ask to keep up a conversation. Her sisters would know what to say. This is just another thing that Ati simply isn't good enough at compared to them.

Just as Ati is finally getting ready to ask Lauris what she thinks about their lunch, Lauris finishes her sandwich and stands up. "Well, thanks for letting me sit with you for lunch."

"You're welcome," Ati responds quietly as Lauris starts to walk away, once again leaving her alone. Just like always. She lets out a sigh as she pushes her plate away, feeling too upset with herself for thinking that Lauris would actually want to be allies with her. Of course the older girl didn't want to. Ati would slow her down in the arena and everyone here wants to be the one person making it out alive. Just like always, she's going to be by herself and have to do things alone.

Well, at least she's had plenty of experience fending for herself and surviving when no one wanted her. If she can live fifteen years with her family, certainly she can handle a couple more weeks of only being able to depend on herself.

* * *

 _Vida Edison, District 5_

"Oh looks like Hazel has finally finished talking to everyone," Nyra points out and Vida glances up from her work with her daggers – Nyra hadn't been kidding about making sure she knew how to use knives, but damn that girl had some skills and Vida was glad to have Nyra as her ally. Sure enough, Hazel is walking over to them, lazy grin on her face. Nyra takes a defensive pose, crossing her arms even though she still grasps her knives and Vida can see the girl narrow her eyes in an attempt to intimidate Hazel. Vida keeps a more relaxed pose, knowing Hazel will be easier to manipulate if both of them don't seem so closed off.

But it turns out, she doesn't need to manipulate Hazel at all. "Well girls," Hazel starts, still grinning as she stops in front of them. "Everyone else is really boring or has a giant stick up their ass. And everyone but the careers are just weak and don't really stand a chance." Vida raises an eyebrow at this, wondering if Hazel really just insulted them to their face. Hazel points a finger at them before continuing, "But not you two. I've been watching you two since training started and I can see you both are talented. Brains and the brawn," she motions at Vida and Nyra respectively at that, and Vida almost finds herself nodding in agreement. Hazel's words are almost an exact mimic of what Galen had said when she told him about the possibility of being allies with Nyra.

"And then there's you," Vida starts, watching Hazel carefully. The girl is smart, the way she's been talking to everyone and getting her name into everyone's mind. Because now, if they run into her in the arena, they might hesitate for just a moment because they remember talking to her. And a moment is all she needs to strike them. "You're smart." She gestures to Hazel's arms, the muscles she has on clear display thanks to their tank tops. "You're strong and not a surprise, you know how to use an axe." Hazel nods her head in agreement. "And you're a criminal. People have been talking about you. Capitol interest keeps the Gamemakers interested in you, and that might just keep you alive."

Hazel laughs a little at this, nodding her head some more. "Well, I doubt I'm as smart as you think I am but let's just pretend I am! So," she pauses, becoming serious so that she can look at both Vida and Nyra carefully. "Have you two considered my offer to be allies?"

"We have," Vida says cautiously before nodding her head over at Nyra, clearly letting Hazel know that Nyra is in charge. Well, at least Nyra thinks she is. Vida almost smirks to herself as she thinks about how she can manipulate Nyra. She'll let the girl think she's the leader. Let her take the main target for being the leader of their alliance and then Vida can get her win. And she doesn't doubt that she can keep Hazel wrapped around her finger too.

Vida turns her attention away from Hazel momentarily, looking over to see Nyra pretending to consider accepting Hazel. Vida already knew what the answer would be, as she had planted the idea into Nyra's mind. The girl can try all she wants to pretend she's thinking it over. "Alright, we'll take you into our alliance. But," she holds up a hand that still holds a knife in it and points it at Hazel who's smile falters only slightly. "I'm the one in charge of this alliance."

Vida shares a knowing look with Hazel who has seemingly picked up on the real person pulling the strings. Maybe this girl won't be so easy to manipulate. Or maybe she's just smart enough to know that Vida is the one presenting the options and logical choice. "Works for me," Hazel answers with a laugh, seemingly not bothered by Nyra pointing a knife at her. She sticks her hand out to Nyra first, her way of acknowledging Nyra as the leader. It takes a few seconds for Nyra to put her knives in one hand before reaching out to shake Hazel's hand, who then turns to Vida. Vida doesn't wait to shake Hazel's hand, but uses some force to show she won't be a pushover. Hazel looks at the two of them again before laughing once more. "Look at us three. I'd say we're quite the team of killers. You know, I'm going to call us the Killer Three."

Vida isn't quite sure how she feels about this statement but accepts it when she sees Nyra nod her head in agreement. Well, Vida can use this name when she is interviewed since she's up first out of her alliance and the crowd will probably love it. They don't have to know it wasn't her idea. "Now," Hazel starts up once more, "I'm all for talking and figuring out strategy and whatnot, but let's do that later today when we're not wasting precious training time."

"I agree," Nyra responds and Vida gives a nod of agreement. After seeing their response, Hazel grins before running off from them. She turns back and waves at them before continuing to the wrestling station. They watch as she starts chatting away with the training, oiling up her arms before she surprises Vida and start stripping so that she can coat her entire body in oil for the fight.

From the station next to them, she can hear Hazel's District partner commenting on her behavior to his allies, "She's not like that back on our floor, I promise." His comment gets some laughs from his young allies but Vida doesn't pay them too much attention.

Instead, Vida raises an eyebrow at Hazel's action as she glances over at Nyra who is still staring at Hazel, an amused look on her face. "Are we sure we want to have her as our ally?"

Nyra lets out a chuckle at this and turns to face Vida. "Oh we definitely want her as our ally."

* * *

 _Cutter Sow, District 10_

Cutter couldn't get over how _cool_ all of his allies were. He had been hoping to have lots of allies that he can be friends with in the arena but he never imagined that he would have four! Of course, they aren't better than Rainier. No one could be better than his best friend or ever take Rainier's spot. But Oakland was a lot of fun to hang out with and is definitely temporarily filling the void from Rainier not being there. The District Eight pair weren't bad, although Clark wasn't his favorite and Viradie wasn't really tomboyish. But Jarvis thought they would be good allies, so of course Cutter accepted them as allies. Jarvis was just so amazing and cool and Cutter couldn't stop admiring the older boy. It was so cool of him to even talk to Cutter and the others, and he never expected Jarvis to want to ally with them all. He even helped make the alliance even bigger. Yeah, Jarvis just wasn't like all of the other older tributes who had ignored him right from the start. Well the joke will be on them when he wins!

He lets out a sigh, growing bored with trying to fish. He had learned how to make fishing hooks out of all sorts of different materials – sticks, metal, even grass – and made himself a fishing pole out of wood. But now, he was just growing bored with repeatedly casting the line but not being able to catch fish because the Gamemakers didn't give them any fish to catch. "Come on, Oakland, let's go do something else."

His friend looks up from the hook he's carving out of wood, giving Cutter a smile. "Alright, what do you have in mind? We probably shouldn't go back to the swords so you don't almost cut off your foot again."

"That was one time, it won't happen again!" Cutter answers, feeling the need to defend himself. He had tried so hard to use the swords because they were so cool and awesome and he couldn't wait to tell Rainier that he got to use a real sword. So yeah, he might have almost cut off his foot trying to use a sword that was as long as he is tall. But it was totally awesome and he doesn't regret it at all.

Oakland starts to laugh at the memory and Cutter joins in. "Okay," Oakland says once he's done laughing and sets down his half-finished hook. He wipes off the wood shaving on his pants before grinning at Cutter. "What do you want to do? I can show you some more about using an axe."

"No need because I know how to use a sword!" Cutter reaches down and grabs Oakland's hand, pulling him up so they can move on. "Nope, we're going to the shelter station because it will be fun to build a fort!"

Oakland seems pretty excited at this idea so Cutter takes off towards the station on the other side of the training center. He can hear Oakland following after him so he doesn't look back. But he does pass Jarvis trying to make a fire and loops back around so he can talk to their older ally. "Hey Jarvis!" Cutter says excitedly, breathing a little heavy from running to get to the station. His awesome ally smiles up at him as Oakland catches up to him. He points his thumb over at Oakland, "We're going to the shelter station to build a fort! Do you want to join us?"

"I'm going to stay here," Jarvis responds and Cutter starts frowning right away, having hoped that Jarvis would want to join them. "You two go have fun. One of us needs to know how to make a fire so we can cook some fish that you catch us."

Cutter grins at this statement, happy that Jarvis knows he can count on Cutter to catch some fish for their alliance. "Okay! Come on, Oakland, let's go!" Cutter continues on his mission to build a fort with Oakland beside him. He settles down at the shelter building station that's vacant and sets out on his task. He uses a rock to put nails into the wood, thoroughly enjoying getting to use materials that make him feel like he's out on an adventure in the woods. They just don't have stuff like this back in Ten.

Oakland looks like he's right at home as he starts working on the shelter, making Cutter happy that he brought along one of his allies. "So what do you think about the District Eight pair?" Oakland asks him after a few minutes pass of them working.

Cutter shrugs as he keeps working on the frame of the fort. "I don't know. Clark is just okay, he doesn't seem to want to really work with us. But Viradie is nice, even if I don't understand why she doesn't talk at all."

Cutter glances up to see Oakland nodding his head at this. "I agree. Clark seems like he's just going along with us because Viradie wants to join us. But Jarvis wanted them as allies so I'm sure he has a very good reason for that."

"Definitely! He's so smart and mature!" Cutter answers happily and keeps hammering away with his rock.

But before they can get even close to being done with their fort, the bell rings, signaling that training is done for the day. Cutter groans at this as he was really looking forward to hiding in the finished fort. He tosses his rock to the side and almost starts complaining about how fast the day went when he notices that everyone else is quiet. And that's when he sees Head Gamemaker Lukianas standing at the front of the balcony where all the Gamemakers have been watching them.

"Tributes," he calls out loudly to them and Cutter feels uneasy being addressed by the guy that is running the games. It had been easy for Cutter to forget that they were watching all day, but not anymore. "I hope you have all used this time to the best of your ability in order to learn as many skills as you could. I'm looking forward to seeing what you will present to us. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Woo, done with the training! And yeah, I'm only doing two days of training, because I want to and it's my story so I can do whatever lol. So there we have some more alliances forming, also a look at some of the tributes interacting, even if they aren't allies. And David, sorry not sorry for tormenting Jarvis.**

 **As for tributes that haven't been featured in these two chapters, we're going to get a look at them in the private sessions chapter so don't worry if you're waiting to see your tribute! But if you want to see a look ahead at which tributes are getting POVs for which chapters (up until the games), I have a page for that on the story blog.**

 **So there's now only five more chapters left until we reach the games which is so crazy to think about because it feels like I was just starting this and creating Seraphim. I'm hoping to reach that point by the end of September and then I'll wait a month to give everyone time to catch up.**

 **Alright, that's all I have for now. Let me know which interactions you liked seeing or any interactions you would like to see and I'll try to find a way to make it happen! Oh and shameless promo once again, I would love it if you checked out Wayward, my partial SYOT that is just getting started. I know quite a few of you who submitted from here submitted already, but if you haven't, well, I would be really happy if you did and considered submitting to one of the two spots remaining!**

 **And for those who like lists (aka me), here is a list of alliances at the end of the training days with some names courtesy of Celtic and David lol:**

 **Career Pack:** **Emerald (D1), Decima (D2), Coeus (D2), Stormy (D4), Velmour (D4), Jett (D5)**

 **Babysitter Jarvis: Jarvis (D3), Oakland (D7), Viradie (D8), Clark (D8), Cutter (D10)**

 **The 69 Alliance: Bristol (D6), Aero (D6), Skye (D9), Marek (D9)**

 **Killer Three aka Careers B Team: Vida (D5), Hazel (D7), Nyra (D10)**

 **Good reason or just being ~eDgY~?: Beryl (D1)**

 **No respect? I don't want to be your ally: Lauris (D3)**

 **I don't want friends, I mean, allies: Bart (D11)**

 **Well, I guess I'm going alone like always: Ati (D11)**


	22. Private Sessions

**Chapter 18:**

 _Coeus Gallium, District 2_

Coeus glares still at the door into the training center, even if Beryl can't see his glare through the door. He has never seen such disrespect towards him before or such denial of his skills. Coeus has been disrespected before – and always made sure that they knew not to do that again – but Beryl might just top the cake. She had no good reason to refuse to join their alliance. She'll pay for it in the arena. She's going to be the first one he finds.

Coeus almost starts wishing that she'll get a terrible score before he glances up at the clock above the door, realizing he only has a couple more minutes until it is his turn. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to focus himself. He can't let Beryl distract him from being the very best. That would be a small victory for her and Coeus refuses to give her any victory, be it small or large.

Coeus knows that he's the best one here and the score he earns today will simply prove that to Panem and the sponsors. He'll score better than Emerald for sure and definitely Stormy. Velmour might come closer to him, but never passing him. If Decima had greater strength, she could maybe beat him. She's certainly ruthless enough to win but she'll never beat him in a fight. And Beryl most definitely won't score higher than him. So Coeus will get the highest score. The Capitol will be rooting for him from the start and want to see him as the victor. And then he'll have no problem beating the others with the combination of his training and the Capitol support.

"Coeus Gallium," the Head Gamemaker's voice announces on the speaker set up in the room where they all wait, most of them filled with nerves at presenting skills to the Gamemakers. But Coeus? He's itching to really show the Gamemakers just how skilled he is.

"Good luck," Decima cheerfully calls out to him as he walks towards the doors but he doesn't stop to acknowledge her statement. He doesn't need luck when he knows his skills.

The doors slide open into the training center and Coeus walks in proudly, keeping his hands behind his back as he takes long strides towards the balcony overlooking the empty training center. He didn't feel the need to do this, but Zephyr had insisted that it was respectful to approach them and let Seraphim instruct him to start.

"Welcome, Coeus," the Head Gamemaker gives him a casual smile as he comes to a stop in front of the Gamemakers. Seraphim gestures to the equipment behind them, still smiling at Coeus, "You have fifteen minutes to show us anything you like. I'm looking forward to what I will see."

Coeus gives a nod of his head before heading straight for the agility course, his plan clearly laid out in his mind. He stops at the start of it, moving his head side to side to crack his neck as he stares at the course in front of him. It's nothing to terribly difficult compared to some of the courses that he ran back in Two, but Kat was always creative at pushing them to new heights and he didn't expect the Gamemakers to have an agility course on a mountain. He moves across the platforms easily, never hesitating with his steps, even as he crosses unsteady pieces or cylindrical pieces. Once he jumps down at the bottom, he's able to see his time. _1:02._ Not too bad, that was his best time yet.

A few of the Gamemakers give some light applause at his time but he pays them no attention as he heads to his next thing to prove. And he knows that he beats out all of the other careers at this area because they were all just so tiny. Coeus hesitates for just a few seconds at the strength stations, contemplating what will give the Gamemakers the best opinion about him. But when he realizes he's hesitating, he steps forward right away, picturing in his head the lecture his mother would give him if she was here. _'Careers don't hesitate. If you hesitate to make a stupid decision in training, how are you going to not hesitate when it's time to kill?'_

But she isn't here and Coeus won't hesitate. He grabs a few weights and starts attaching them to a chain, easily totaling up to half of his body weight, if not more. A belt lays off to the side of the weight station and he puts it around his waist before picking up the weights and attaching them to the belt. _Okay, definitely close to his full weight._ But no matter, he can handle it. He hobbles the few feet to the pull up bar and completes a set of pull ups, only struggling slightly to pull up his weight nearly doubled.

As Coeus drops down, he can feel a light ache in his arms and his forehead growing moist with sweat from the physical exertion. But he pushes aside the pain, knowing he has one more important task to accomplish for the Gamemakers. One more final task to show how well-rounded his skills are and the challenge he will pose for any other tribute that is unlucky enough to cross his path in the arena.

Finally, Coeus gets to really show them just how well versed he is with weapons. Since he entered the training center, he's been itching to get started on them. At least not literally itching like is ally yesterday.

 _Focus._

He takes a deep breath to steady himself before placing his hand on the hilt of a silver greatsword, the handle feeling as if it's meant for his grip. He pulls the blade away from the rack, able to hold it with one hand for longer than most people could. But as he approaches the nearest dummy, he grabs it with both hands and prepares to show them just how capable he is of killing.

And while he might not be able to fight Beryl yet, he sure as hell can pretend that the dummy in front of him is the girl from One. As he swings the sword above his head to gain momentum, a small and uncommon smile appears on his face. Soon, he'll be able to do this for real.

* * *

 _Lauris Mercola, District 3_

As Lauris waits for her turn, she finds herself almost glad that she doesn't have an ally for the games. Now that she really has no one to answer to, she can do whatever the hell she wants. And that's going to be winning and getting back home to Lori.

She lets out a sigh and reaches into her empty pocket, wishing she had some cigarettes in there to calm her down as she waits for her turn to go in front of the Gamemakers. But of course, she doesn't have any and hasn't had any since they took them away from her when she reached the Capitol. Electro hadn't really tried to get her any but Matla did try. But not even she could manage to get some.

Well, she'll just have to figure out something else to keep her sane right now.

She starts biting her nails as she stares at the door into the training center, already hearing now how her stylist and prep team are going to freak out about it tomorrow. Even Rosalina might be a little upset with her, but Lauris just can't help it. There's too many people depending on her to get home. Her sister… Hadlyn is probably going crazy right now from Lauris being away. In fact, this is probably the longest they've ever been separated. But oddly, Lauris isn't too upset about it. It's like she can finally breath and be her own person.

Now Lori, well, Lauris hopes a little that her friend didn't hear her confessing her love after Lori left the room when they said goodbye. She doesn't want to know if her friend returns the feelings, because if the answer is no, she doesn't want to face the heartache when she needs to focus on winning. But Lori will probably know soon, since Electro keeps insisting that Lauris tell everyone her feelings during her interview. Does he not realize that it's hard enough for Lauris to think about just telling Lori that, let alone the entire country?

"Lauris Mercola."

"Finally," she mutters as she stands up, hearing the boy from Four next to her chuckle a little at her. She glares over at him, assuming that he's laughing at her. She gives him a quick flip of her middle finger before stomping off into the training center, filled with rage that he thinks he can disrespect her. Just because he's a career and has wasted away his life training doesn't mean he's jack shit and can look down on everyone else.

Her footsteps are loud and echo in the mostly empty room, covering up any quiet conversations the Gamemakers are having right now. "Welcome, Lauris," the Head Gamemaker calls out as she stomps her way over to the knives. She fights off the urge to flip him off for getting her into this stupid mess. It probably wouldn't be her best move to do that to the Head Gamemaker, especially after already punching a Peacekeeper before she left Three. "You have fifteen minutes to show us whatever you like."

Lauris pauses at the start of the weapon stations, almost considering just not showing them anything. What a great 'fuck you' that would be to them for making her play their game and get dressed up like a doll for their entertainment. But the faces of those she loves pop up in her mind and she lets out a sigh before continuing on her goal to reach the knives. She has to try to get a good score now because she has to get back to them. Too many people were counting on her to return.

Lauris doesn't even look twice at some of the other weapons, like the bows and swords. She's not going to waste her time showing them those because quite honestly, she sucks at them. And the whole point of this is to show them what she knows, not point out her lack of skills. Her gut tells her to just go straight to showing them how well she can fight hand-to-hand – and really, she's had too much experience with that before. But she fights this urge, knowing they want to see her be able to actually kill tributes with the weapons they provide.

She picks up one of the knives, still feeling awkward about holding a weapon to fight. What's the point of being larger than most of the tributes if she can't use her size to fight? Lauris takes another look over at the Gamemakers, starting to feel enraged by the stupid Head Gamemaker just staring at her and looking so snobby and ready for the tributes to start fighting.

Lauris turns around and starts stabbing one of the dummies repeatedly, fueled by her anger. Her anger towards being in these stupid games. Her anger at having to leave her family and Lori behind. Her anger towards the other tributes who think they're better than her and can't show her an ounce of respect. But most especially, her anger towards the Capitol and their control on all of the Districts.

She lets out a cry of anger as she gives another good stab, this time to the head of the dummy. She leaves the knife there, embedded to the hilt, and stares at it, breathing heavy from her anger. Stabbing it almost gave her the same relief that smoking does. Not quite, but she definitely feels the sanest since she got to the stupid Capitol.

Lauris yanks the knife out and turns to another dummy. The survival stations can wait a few more minutes. For now, she desperately needs to hold on to this small grasp of sanity that she has. Who would have thought that she would have figured out a way to stay sane while also letting out her anger?

And who knows, maybe the Gamemakers will like seeing this anger and fire in her.

* * *

 _Stormy Gilmore, District 4_

The career alliance was turning out to be lot more fractured than Stormy imagined it would be and she really wasn't too happy about the chaos surrounding them. It's felt as if they've constantly been scrambling to get their alliance up to the status it normally is at, and for one who likes everything planned out, this is not what she wants.

First, she never expected that they wouldn't start out with the typical six from One, Two, and Four. And it wasn't even just Beryl leaving, it was also the fact that Em is so _young._ The victors talk and it would have been nice for them to give Two and Four a bit of a heads up. But, she supposes that the One victors wouldn't want the others to know their weaknesses and exploit them.

But at least all of this has taken the attention away from her, allowing her to deceive the rest of them as she slips under their attention. Coeus is paying way too much attention to his whatever revenge he has planned with Beryl to even see the threat that is Stormy. Decima seems to focused on being the true leader, but Stormy knows better than to ever doubt Decima's abilities. She can see it in her eyes, the cold, calculating looks of a trained fighter. Stormy would know it, she sees it in her own reflection. And Em and Jett have been more concerned about learning how to fight together. They weren't going to be a threat to her, but still, better to not have anyone's attention on her.

"Velmour Christian," Seraphim's voice calls out and Stormy almost lets out a sigh as her District partner stands up. Well, she almost had none of their attention.

"I would say go knock 'em dead but I need to go after you and get a good score!" Stormy says to Velmour with a small laugh and a casual smile on her face. Innocent and non-lethal. That's how she needs to look.

Velmour gives her a smile in return, pausing before the doorway to respond to her. "I'll do my best but no guarantees that they won't just be completely shocked and amazed by me!"

But as he turns around, Stormy catches a look in his eyes that shows that he knows something is up with Stormy's behavior. Of course he has, he's seen her at the training center for years. Just like she has watched him and knows his strengths and weaknesses, Velmour knows what she's capable of. So why is he concerned when Stormy starts to fumble in training? He shouldn't be concerned, but Velmour's too much of a good guy to just let her be and accept that he can beat her. He's too good for fighting dirty.

It doesn't matter. There's plenty of people here who are willing to do that, including Stormy.

She supposes that she'll have to tell Velmour later about her strategy in training and why she is going to end up with a lower training score than she should get as the best female in District Four. She should probably do that before he says something in front of the others. She doesn't really think it's necessary to tell him, but Iona's right. He's her one true ally, the person that she'll stick with until the end, and he should know her plans. But she won't let Coeus or Decima see her talents. Not when they're very lethal and maybe just slightly unhinged should they become angry. Which Stormy doesn't doubt would happen should she get a 9 or 10 after 'struggling' through training.

This was probably one of her best ideas she's come up with, even if she's been waiting for days now to really show off her skills. She hates the looks from the others that she's not good enough. She got them for three years before she finally earned this spot. But it won't matter what they think because in a few weeks, they'll all be dead and Stormy will be victor.

"Stormy Gilmore," Seraphim calls out, surprising Stormy out of her thoughts as she hadn't realized how quickly Velmour's time went by. But she takes a deep breath before standing up, rolling her shoulders to get rid of the tension, before walking in with her head held high.

The room is eerily quiet once the door has shut behind her, blocking out the very few conversations happening between allies. She desperately wants to run over to the knives and start showing how well she can fight and strike all the critical points on a person to kill them in seconds. But she fights the urge and instead walks towards the Gamemakers. Seraphim is staring down at her, a curious look on his face. To his left stands another of the Gamemakers, this one looking barely older than Stormy and with thick magenta hair. This girl holds a tablet, possibly taking notes for Seraphim.

"Welcome, Stormy," Seraphim begins and looks like he's about to continue, but Stormy holds up her hand to stop him, getting an amused look from him.

"Before I begin," she starts in a steady voice as she stares directly at the Head Gamemaker, making sure he knows she isn't afraid. "You have probably noticed me fumbling and stumbling around the past two days. That, as you are about to see, has been an act. This might sound crazy, but I would like you to give me a score lower than I deserve."

Stormy can see the girl next to Seraphim give him a concerned look, but Seraphim just seems perplexed and a little amused by Stormy's request. "You are aware that this will give you less sponsors? You might be dying of thirst and unable to get water because you purposely asked for a lower score."

"I am very much aware of that but you're about to see that survival won't really be an issue for me."

Seraphim thinks this over for a few seconds and Stormy starts questioning if the Head Gamemaker will agree to her request. "Very well. I will give you a lower score – but not too low, you are still a top contender in the eyes of the Capitol. But, it will depend on what you show me. Now," he gestures to the training stations behind Stormy. "I will start your fifteen minutes now. Let's see what score you really deserve."

Stormy smiles a little at him agreeing to her request, everything going according to plan. "Gladly."

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, District 7_

Oakland had tried to do his best with training. He had tried to learn things, thanks to the encouragement of both Cal and Bella. Both had insisted that he try to learn how to build shelters – that was one of the few things he didn't struggle at – or what plants were edible or even how to use an axe to kill. Oakland had tried to not disappointed them but he just struggled through it all.

It was so much easier to just get caught up with what Cutter wanted to do or go to one of the few stations that reminded him of life back in District Seven. So much easier to ignore the careers as they hacked up dummies and showed off their massive strength. So much easier to pretend that he wasn't about to go into the games in only two days because Oakland knows his odds. He's one of the two youngest and he's about half the size of Coeus. There's no way Oakland could win in a fight against him or any of the other tributes in his alliance.

But he can't ignore the games for long because Bristol has already been inside the training center for a few minutes and that means that he doesn't have much longer before it's his turn to impress the Gamemakers. Or, well, attempt to impress them. Who knows how impressed they'll be with a twelve-year-old who knows how to use an axe to chop up wood?

"You shouldn't be nervous," Hazel speaks up to him, bringing him out of his internal debate over if the Gamemakers will give him a one or a two. He looks over at his District partner, a little surprised to see her talking to him and not turning around to keep talking to her ally. Now that alliance was a surprise and made him really terrified. He's already told Cal that he hopes he doesn't run into them and if he does, hopefully some District loyalty will keep Hazel from killing him. "You know how to use an axe!"

"I know how to use an axe to cut wood," he answers quietly, looking past her to make sure his allies in District Eight aren't paying attention. He doesn't want any of his allies knowing he doubts his skills because what's going to stop them from doubting their skills then? And even though Jarvis is leading their alliance, there is still a bit of disconnect between Jarvis and the others that just can't be overcome, caused by the age gap. But Oakland had stepped up to fill that gap, making him feel closer to being back home with his friends.

"That's more than a lot of the tributes," Hazel counters him and Oakland finds himself wishing he had her confidence right now.

Oakland shakes his head at this before whispering back to her, "But the Gamemakers won't care that I can chop wood. They care if we can kill others with the axe or any of the other weapons they're going to give us in the arena."

"You're right," Hazel responds with a nod of her head, not really helping to boost Oakland's confidence right now. "But I think as long as you show them that you have the potential to use an axe to kill in the arena, you should get a three or four. Yeah, you're young, but there have been young victors."

Oakland agrees with this statement, but there also haven't been any twelve-year-old victors. But he doesn't have any time to argue with Hazel anymore as the Head Gamemaker calls out his name. "Oakland Bradshaw."

The Head Gamemaker's voice sends a chill down his spine and he stares at the door into the training center for a few seconds, frozen in his seat from fear. He can even feel his hands start to shake in fear and worry over how he's supposed to impress the Gamemakers. When Hazel gives him a solid pat on the shoulder, he jumps slightly at her touch. "You've got this, Oakland."

Oakland gives a small nod of his head. His mouth feels dry and he tries to clear his throat as he stands up, hoping the rest of the tributes still waiting can't see how shaky he is right now. Especially Cutter. He doesn't want Cutter to think less of him. As he starts walking slowly to the door, he takes a glance back at his ally and sees Cutter grinning at him and giving him two thumbs up. His ally's belief in him gives him a bit of a confidence boost and as he turns around to enter the training center, he takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He can do this.

But once he's in the empty training area and can see the Head Gamemaker watching his every move, any small amount of confidence he has flies out the window. He nearly freezes in place with the door at his back but forces himself to shuffle forward slowly towards the axes. He tries not to watch the Gamemakers as he walks, but it's hard not to keep glancing over at them when they're the only other people in the room.

Surrounded by other weapons that Oakland doesn't dare touch, he slowly picks up one of the metal axes that just doesn't feel right compared to the worn wooden handles he's used to back home. "Oakland," the Head Gamemaker calls out and the boy nearly drops the axe in surprise. That would have been a really great way to start. He hesitantly looks over and sees the Head Gamemaker giving him a smile that just makes him shiver in fear. Why does he look so happy about a twelve-year-old preparing to fight? "You have fifteen minutes starting now."

Oakland nods his head at this and turns his attention to the numerous dummies set up in front of the weapons stations. But as he stares, he can't help picturing them being Cutter or Jarvis or Viradie or even Clark. He almost drops the axe, knowing he can't kill. And what sick and twisted people would make him kill at his age?

But a glance over at the Gamemakers watching and he knows he has to do something. He has to try to get a somewhat decent score. Oakland looks around at the empty stations before setting his gaze on the station he was at with Cutter yesterday afternoon. He sets off towards it, axe still in hand.

He might not show the Gamemakers that he can kill with an axe, but he can at least show them that he knows how to use it.

* * *

 _Hazel Curie, District 7_

Despite all the time Hazel had spent getting to know the other tributes, she was all too aware of what she must do in the games. Some might falter after talking to everyone and fully realizing that these are other people with lives and families. But Hazel has lost too much already and she can't fail now when her freedom is on the line.

When she wins, she'll have to thank President Xavier for making the law that allows juveniles in jail to earn a pardon if they win the Hunger Games.

And on the small chance that she doesn't win, well, it was totally worth volunteering and getting out of the hellhole that is jail back in District Seven. The people she was with weren't bad, some of them she might even go back and visit when she's home. But not being able to breath fresh air or have a good meal – a real meal, not the poor excuse for meat they gave them – was just slowly killing her, especially since she knows that she's innocent. She's a District Seven kid, through and through. She needs to be outside and in the forest.

Soon. Soon she'll be able to go for a walk in the woods with her brother Totem. She just has to totally impress the Gamemakers and beat everyone else here.

"Hazel Curie," Seraphim Lukianas calls out to her and she jumps out of her seat right away, making Clark give her a glare. She takes a moment to stretch her arm muscles, fully prepared to show the Gamemakers that she didn't spend the year in jail just sitting around playing cards.

Before she takes off into the training center, she turns around to look at her ally that still has to wait a few tributes for her turn. "Don't worry, Nyra. I'll try to make sure they're not so awed by my performance that they can't even focus for yours."

Nyra shakes her head at this and points at the door behind Hazel. "Hazel, just go into the darned training center already." Despite her tone, Hazel can see a hint of a smile on Nyra's face before she turns around, giving Nyra a thumbs up over her shoulder as she heads into the training center.

Most people would probably head straight over to the weapons as soon as they enter. Hazel's sure that's what her District partner did. Poor boy was so afraid and Hazel feels a little bad for him being thrown into this with her because he won't have a chance of winning. But she doesn't let these thoughts bother her as she marches straight over to the Gamemakers, grin on her face. Who said her talking was limited to just the tributes during training?

"Hello, Mr. Seraphim," Hazel happily calls up to the Head Gamemaker standing at the front of their platform. Seraphim appears puzzled for a moment at her greeting but Hazel suspects she's probably the first to greet him by name today. Hazel also nods her head at the girl next to Seraphim that she recognizes from watching the chariot ride recap the other night. "And hello to you too, Laelia."

Laelia lets out a small laugh that she tries to cover with her hand at Hazel's greeting, and she can see a few of the other Gamemakers sitting farther back also stifling laughs. Good. Let them be amused by her. That will just keep her alive longer. Seraphim appears a bit flustered by her attitude and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Hazel. Welcome. Now, I would suggest that you don't spend the entire fifteen minutes talking to us but if that's what you would like to do, well, no one will stop you."

"Oh no, Mr. Seraphim," Hazel says with a shake of her head as she continues smiling up at the Head Gamemaker. "I don't intend on doing that at all. I just wanted to say hello before showing you the skills that I have."

Seraphim raises a single eyebrow at this, surely questioning if Hazel has the skills to back up her cockiness. And she sure does. "Very well. Time is ticking so you better get started."

"I will," she responds before turning around, searching the weapons stations for the axes. Once she has her gaze set on them, she takes off, knowing she has a lot to show them. While she had enjoyed getting to know everyone and figuring out the best allies, she had lost a lot of valuable time showing the Gamemakers some of her skills prior to now. But she feels confident that she can show them her strength and axe skills in the fifteen minutes allotted to her.

She picks up one of the large axes that just feels so _right,_ and it makes Hazel pause for a moment as she recalls working back in the forest. She had missed out on so much while being falsely accused of murder and it hadn't really struck her until now. But as she grips the axe with both hands and sets her gaze on some of the dummies in place, she feels determination to make sure she wins. She can't miss out on anything else. And she has to clear her name and not be known as Demetrius's murderer.

Hazel approaches the dummy and takes a large swing at it, severing one of the arms easily. At least her year in jail hasn't made her forget how to use an axe. A grin starts to form on her face at the familiar feeling of cutting things with the axe before she continues slicing limbs off of the dummies.

She's going to get back home in no time at all.

* * *

 _Bartlett Rodley, District 11_

Bart barely has a moment after stepping onto the eleventh floor to even think about what he should do between now and the score reveal later tonight. Not before Pinova runs out from the dining area, grinning and with Aineon not too far behind her, playing some upbeat tune on his flute. Even though Bart had been hoping to have a moment alone, he can't help but smile at his mentor and escort. They're both so young and it's both of their first years. They mean well and really, Bart can tell that Pinova cares way too much about him.

"How did it go?" Pinova asks him excitedly once she comes to a stop in front of him.

Aineon pauses in his flute playing to smile briefly at Pinova before turning to Bart. "She hasn't stopped talking about how the private sessions were going for you, so I started playing the song I'm So Excited."

"I don't think I've heard that one yet," Bart responds to the escort and almost regrets it because Aineon looks ready to start playing again and Bart does want to talk to Pinova about what happened.

But his mentor puts out her hand and places it on Aineon's arm, stopping him from playing. "Perhaps later. We do still have a job to do."

"You're very right," Aineon responds with a nod of his head, turning serious as he looks over at Bart. The slight flush on his face leaves Bart slightly confused but he doesn't dare bring it up. "So, how did it go?"

Bart gives a shrug and a small sigh, causing Pinova's smile to instantly disappear and turn into a face of concern. "I don't know. I guess it went as well as I expected."

"Come on," Pinova puts a hand on Bart's shoulder and starts leading him towards the dining area. "How about we discuss it over some cookies? At least we don't have to worry about not telling an escort who would be angry about you eating cookies before dinner."

Bart chuckles a little at this and glances back to see Aineon nodding his head as he follows them, looking thoughtful at this. "Yes, I won't get mad at you for that like some of the others definitely will. Faye? She wouldn't have it. And I doubt Chic or Flannery would allow that either for the careers."

"Okay," Pinova says as she pushes Bart into a chair at the table and starts piling some cookies in front of him. "Tell me everything," she says before walking around the table and sitting across from Bart.

"And me too," Aineon adds as he sits close to Pinova, the two of them almost looking like they're getting ready to interrogate him. Which Bart supposes this kind of is right now.

"Well," Bart begins and takes a chocolate chip cookie from the plate in front of him, staring down at it as he recalls what he just did. "I spent a lot of time showing them how well I know berries and different plants."

"Good, that's definitely one of your strengths," Pinova mentions when Bart takes a bite of the cookie.

Bart nods his head in agreement at this and looks up at his mentor, starting to feel like he's letting her down because he wasn't able to show the Gamemakers crazy skills like some of the older tributes surely did. He lets out a small sigh before putting the partially eaten cookie back on the plate. "I also showed them that I can make traps, both for animals and tributes, but mostly tributes. But I ran out of time and didn't get to show them anything with knives."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Pinova gives Bart a small encouraging smile.

Aineon picks up his flute again, playing a light, high pitched tune that almost sounds like whistling. This time, instead of playing straight through, he actually pauses to sing a little bit. "Don't worry, be happy."

Pinova laughs at the song choice and Bart even starts to smile a little bit but can't seem to fully get rid of his worry. "Seriously, listen to his song," Pinova says over Aineon's flute playing and points her thumb over at him. "I got a 4 last year for my score and look at me now! So I wouldn't worry, as long as you do better than that – which I'm sure you will."

Bart stares at his hopeful mentor for a few moments, still wondering how someone so kind as her managed to win and remain the same. But if she can do it, surely he can do it. He lets out a sigh before nodding his head, trying not to let the outcome of his private session worry him too much. "You're right."

Pinova simply smiles at this before glancing down, seemingly in thought for a few seconds before she returns her attention back to Bart as Aineon stops playing his song. "So I feel obligated to ask you this again because I really am trying to make sure you have the best chance possible of winning. Are you sure you don't want to be allies with Ati?"

Bart shakes his head at this but still smiles at his mentor. "Pinova, I respect your advice. I really do and I'm going to follow most of it. But this is just one thing we're going to disagree on. I don't want an ally that is going to become a friend to me in the arena. Then I'll never be able to win."

Aineon starts to play a sad song on his flute, causing Pinova to look over at him and helping Bart get out of another one of Pinova's attempts to get him to ally with someone. It just wasn't going to happen. Not when he has to become victor. "Ain, what song are you playing now?"

Aineon pauses so that he can grin at both Pinova and Bart, but mostly Pinova. "This one is called All By Myself."

Pinova laughs loudly at this and even Bart joins in a little. "Aineon," he starts and the escort pauses with his flute half raised, waiting to see what Bart has to say. "Your song choice is excellent."

* * *

 **Here we go, some of the private sessions! I tried to make sure the sections were different and not just "This tribute used this weapon" because that would be boring to write AND boring to read. So instead, we get to see a bit more about what these tributes are thinking after the two days of training and how they feel about the others! Next chapter you'll get to see a bit about what the other tributes did (If you read Danzon, I'm doing the Private Sessions report similarly to Celtic, so all credit to her for next chapter being massive), and also the scores, of course!**

 **Alright, so updates. As I'm sure is happening with a lot of you, I'm about to be starting up school again so updates definitely won't be as frequent as they were this summer. So probably more like every 2-3 weeks. But I've set up small goals for myself to make sure I'm getting this story done in a timely manner! And we'll be done with the pre-games stuff by the end of September!**

 **So yeah, we now have four chapters left until the games! And I'm super excited to reach that point!**


	23. Private Sessions Report

**Chapter 19:**

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

Assigning scores to tributes was definitely one of Seraphim's least favorite parts about his job. How was he supposed to sum up an entire person with a number between one and twelve? The training days don't show him if a tribute's instincts will say fight or flight, or if they will crack under the pressure, or turn into a ruthless killer. The only thing he might hate more is having to go through all the statistics at the end of the games and give the President a long report on what the Capitol liked and didn't. He just hopes this year's report won't end with him without a job.

But he keeps his focus on the paper in front of him, smiling growing on his face as he types the last bit of information about Atirikta. "Done!" He cries out victoriously and throws up his hands in excitement, a little happy that only Ophelia is present right now to see his reaction.

His assistant shakes her head at him but he can see the smile she's fighting to keep off her face. "After all these years, you still hate completing big assignments, even when it's something you enjoy. Just like back in university."

"Come on, Ophelia, even you wouldn't enjoy typing up this report," Seraphim counters her as he starts typing up a message to send out to his Gamemakers and Kora.

"Except I would so I don't understand why you don't just dictate what you want to say and let me type," Ophelia retorts and Seraphim can hear the sass in her voice. He rolls his eyes at her, getting a laugh in response. "Hey, you signed up for this job."

"I know," Seraphim pauses from signing the message to look up at his assistant and close friend. "And I don't regret it one bit. Now," he presses enter on his keyboard, a bit more dramatic than necessary but the games call for drama, "Let's see how the Capitol reacts to the scores."

* * *

 _The following contains my assessment following the private sessions for each tribute in the 149_ _th_ _Hunger Games. Please be sure to read through the following information thoroughly for detailed descriptions of skills presented, allies, odds, interview suggestions, and any additional notes. Contact me (aka Seraphim – for the love of god, please don't bother Ophelia even more) if you have any further questions. I'm talking about you, Kora._

 _-Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

* * *

 _ **EMERALD SILVERSTEIN, AGE FIFTEEN, DISTRICT ONE**_

 _SCORE: 7_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Emerald started his training session by showing of his skills with a sword, thoroughly using it to strike dummies in five different fatal areas. Emerald then completed the agility course with a time of 1:41, placing him in the top 15% of times._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Emerald is in the career alliance with Coeus Gallium [2], Decima Felix [2], Velmour Christian [4], Stormy Gilmore [4], and Jett Gatz [5]. Emerald seems to have become the closest to Jett Gatz and Emerald was the main reason for Jett's inclusion in their alliance._

 _ODDS: 21-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask him about volunteering at his age but make sure you use it to bring him up, not down. Compliment the skills he must have at that age to be picked to volunteer, don't question if he has had enough training or if he should have waited._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Despite he's age, Emerald has a decent chance at victory. However, he faces a greater challenge as he is a bit of an outcast in his alliance, due to his age._

* * *

 _ **BERYL GUERLAIN, AGE SEVENTEEN, DISTRICT ONE**_

 _SCORE: 8_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Beryl displayed skills with a variety of weapons, including tomahawks, ninja stars, and crossbows. She completely decimated two dummies, and by decimated, I really mean that she destroyed them. Arms were flying and at the end, it was hard to distinguish the head._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Beryl does not have any allies, her choice. However, there is some animosity between her and Coeus Gallium [2] and it is likely there will be a fight between them._

 _ODDS: 15-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask about her decision to not join the careers. Give the audience both sides of the fight. Hype them up for a Coeus v. Beryl showdown._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Beryl has very valid reasons for not joining the career alliance. However, given Coeus's grudge, this decision might just be her downfall._

* * *

 _ **COEUS GALLIUM, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT TWO**_

 _SCORE: 11_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Coeus showed that he is well-rounded, starting off with the agility course. He completed it in 1:02, placing him in the top 5%. Coeus then displayed his strength, completing several pull ups with 150 pounds of weights attached to him. Finally, Coeus showed his versatility with weapons, including bows, axes, knives, and especially greatswords. Coeus is lethal with all of the weapons he demonstrated._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Coeus is in the career alliance with Emerald Silverstein [1], Decima Felix [2], Velmour Christian [4], Stormy Gilmore [4], and Jett Gatz [5]. Coeus is the leader of their alliance, but Decima appears to be pulling many strings behind the scenes and has more control than Coeus realizes._

 _ODDS: 5-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Coeus is highly skilled and leading the career alliance. Ask him about his alliance and his training – his mother is an instructor at the training center._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Coeus has a very high chance of winning, as long as he keeps his sights set on victory and doesn't let his grudge with Beryl interfere._

* * *

 _ **DECIMA FELIX, AGE SEVENTEEN, DISTRICT TWO**_

 _SCORE: 10_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Decima started with displaying some skills with spears, having a moderate mastery of them. Then Decima showed off phenomenal skill with knives, moving with high speed and with lethal coatings of poison. Finally, Decima ended her session with running through the agility course, completing it with a time of 1:16, placing her in the top 10%._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Decima is in the career alliance with Emerald Silverstein [1], Coeus Gallium [2], Velmour Christian [4], Stormy Gilmore [4], and Jett Gatz [5]. Decima is running the alliance in the behind the scenes, making her possibly the true leader of the alliance._

 _ODDS: 7-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Decima should be easy to talk to and willing to play up the attention from the crowd. Just go through the usual questions if you need to keep her going._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Decima is extremely cunning and knows how to handle both the physical and social aspects of the Hunger Games._

* * *

 _ **JARVIS STARK, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT THREE**_

 _SCORE: 5_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Jarvis started by showing skills at building a moderate sized fire and lighting it on the second attempt. Jarvis then identified berries, only falsely identifying three out of twenty. Jarvis finished his session by starting to build a shelter. While he ran out of time, the shelter was more than 50% complete and showed signs of being well camouflaged and stable._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Jarvis is the leader of an alliance with Oakland Bradshaw [7], Clark Botwright [8], Viradie Rivia [8], and Cutter Sow [10]. Although they are not allies, Jarvis has a positive relationship with his District partner, Lauris Mercola._

 _ODDS: 30-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask him about his reason for volunteering – the crowd won't be happy if you don't ask – but don't push him if he looks uncomfortable. Instead, ask him about his allies and perhaps comment on him being a hero for looking out for the younger tributes._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: If Jarvis tried and wanted to win, he would have decent odds. However, he has shown very little interest in learning to fight and he has set himself up as essentially the babysitter of the four youngest tributes._

* * *

 _ **LAURIS MERCOLA, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT THREE**_

 _SCORE: 6_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Lauris spent half of the session brutally attacking dummies first with knives before just punching the dummies. Lauris then showed skills with building traps, successfully building two traps for tributes without accidentally setting them off on herself._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Lauris currently has no allies. However, on several occasions she has been seen interacting with Atirikta Lennox [11]. It is possible that they may become allies should they stumble across each other in the arena._

 _ODDS: 26-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Try not to make her angry. Ask her if there's anyone she's dating back home and keep bugging her until she talks about Lori. The crowd will love what's going on between them._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Lauris seems to have a lot of pent up anger. This may fuel her in the arena or cause her to act rash and lose her life._

* * *

 _ **VELMOUR CHRISTIAN, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT FOUR**_

 _SCORE: 9_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Velmour spent a majority of the time showing of skills with weapons. Velmour showed expert mastery of swords and spears, along with moderate mastery of axes. Velmour also showed that he is capable of handling multiple weapons while sparing. Velmour displayed several survival skills, including identification of edible plants and setting traps for animals._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Velmour is in the career alliance with Emerald Silverstein [1], Coeus Gallium [2], Decima Felix [2], Stormy Gilmore [4], and Jett Gatz [5]. Velmour appears to be the closest to his District partner, Stormy._

 _ODDS: 10-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Do NOT ask about his family. Just, please don't, and trust that I have a good reason. If he brings them up, fine, but try to get him away from the topic._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Velmour is well rounded with his skills. However, he appears to be trusting of the other tributes, and everyone knows that trust does not help you win the games._

* * *

 _ **STORMY GILMORE, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT FOUR**_

 _SCORE: 7_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Stormy displayed an expert mastery of knives for both direct combat and throwing at targets. In addition, Stormy showed skill in identifying various poisonous plants, with a 100% accuracy._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Stormy is in the career alliance with Emerald Silverstein [1], Coeus Gallium [2], Decima Felix [2], Velmour Christian [4], and Jett Gatz [5]. Stormy also appears to be the closest with her District partner, Velmour, but also seems to have formed a bond with Decima._

 _ODDS: 8-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Asking about family is always a safe bet. You can ask Stormy what she thinks about her score but whatever you do, DO NOT imply that she purposely did bad. Be motivating that she might do better than her score suggested._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Stormy deliberately asked for a lower score, in an attempt to seem weaker to her allies. This may benefit her greatly for a surprise victory or it could backfire as the others may view her as a weak link._

* * *

 _ **JETT GATZ, AGE SEVENTEEN, DISTRICT FIVE**_

 _SCORE: 6_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Jett showed off a surprising amount of strength, bench pressing 100 pounds. Jett also showed off the spear skills that he acquired with Emerald's help, showing competency with them to strike fatal spots in close combat, but less accuracy with throwing._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Jett is in the career alliance with Emerald Silverstein [1], Coeus Gallium [2], Decima Felix [2], Velmour Christian [4], and Stormy Gilmore [4]. Jett was the last one to join the alliance and appears to be the weakest link. He is the closest with Emerald, who was the reason for Jett's inclusion._

 _ODDS: 32-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask Jett about being the only tribute in the career alliance not from One, Two, or Four. If there is time, you can also ask about what his life is like back home. It won't be a boring answer._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Jett is smart enough to know that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. However, being the only untrained tribute in the career alliance is risky. Time will tell if he can survive long enough as their ally._

* * *

 _ **VIDA EDISON, AGE SIXTEEN, DISTRICT FIVE**_

 _SCORE: 6_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Vida first showed some adequate skills with daggers before launching into the creation of a complex trap. This trapped combined the use of electricity to simultaneously trap and kill tributes. Vida also appeared to work well under the stress of the time constraint._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Vida is in an alliance self-dubbed as the 'Killer Three' with Hazel Curie [7] and Nyra Caballero [11]. Vida appears to be closer to Nyra, as these two were allies before Hazel joined their group._

 _ODDS: 24-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask her about her alliance as they are going to pose a threat in the arena. Also ask her about her schooling – she's quite advanced._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Compared to her allies, Vida is the weakest physically, but most definitely the smartest. If she can use her wits to control the others, she might be able to overcome the difference in physical skills._

* * *

 _ **AERO FENSA, AGE FIFTEEN, DISTRICT SIX**_

 _SCORE: 5_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Aero displayed his intelligence by creating a trap that was not taught by the instructors during the training sessions. This trap lured tributes in to a shelter before expertly disguised knives in a frame together were triggered and would fall on anyone unfortunate to enter the trap._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Aero is in an alliance of the District Six tributes, himself and Bristol Henning, and the District Nine tributes, Marek Hall and Skye Miller. The alliance formed after Aero and Marek became allies while separately Bristol and Skye became allies. Aero is the closest to Marek, even having pulled a prank together on Velmour Christian [4] during training (and it was very amusing)._

 _ODDS: 37-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Aero has an older sister who has won a variety of design competitions in the Capitol. The crowd might be interested in this information but make sure you focus on Aero, not his sister._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Despite spending a majority of training seeming bored by the survival stations, Aero has clearly picked up a variety of skills. It is quite possible that he can reach victory if he focuses on winning and not pulling pranks with Marek._

* * *

 _ **BRISTOL HENNING, AGE EIGHTEEN, DISTRICT SIX**_

 _SCORE: 5_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Bristol started with completing the intermediate rope-climbing station, completing it with a time of 2:39, placing her in the top 50%. Bristol then created a small fire, successfully lighting it on the fourth attempt. Bristol spent the remainder of her time working on camouflaging herself._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Bristol is in an alliance of the District Six tributes, herself and Aero Fensa, and the District Nine tributes, Marek Hall and Skye Miller. The alliance formed after Aero and Marek became allies while separately Bristol and Skye became allies. Bristol is the closest to Skye._

 _ODDS: 39-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Bristol appears very shy so start by asking her easy questions to slowly make her more comfortable. Also, ask her about her alliance and specifically Skye._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: While Bristol did not show this in her private session, she did take some time during training to learn how to use spears. Bristol has developed an adequate mastery of the weapon._

* * *

 _ **OAKLAND BRADSHAW, AGE TWELVE, DISTRICT SEVEN**_

 _SCORE: 3_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Oakland spent his entire session using an axe for chopping up wood and using this to build a shelter. He displayed high skill with using the axe for building and his shelter was structurally sound._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Oakland is in an alliance led by Jarvis Stark [3] with Clark Botwright [8], Viradie Rivia [8], and Cutter Sow [10]. Oakland seems to be the closest with Cutter._

 _ODDS: 40-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Yes, you can talk about how adorable he is. That's all everyone in the Capitol has done._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Oakland could have the potential to use his axe skills for fighting, but given his young age, the odds of this happening seem very low._

* * *

 _ **HAZEL CURIE, AGE SIXTEEN, DISTRICT SEVEN**_

 _SCORE: 7_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Hazel spent half of her time demonstrating her capabilities with an axe, brutally destroying several dummies. Hazel has an expert level mastery of axes. Hazel also demonstrated her physically strength by bench pressing 90 pounds, more than half her body weight._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Hazel is in an alliance self-dubbed as the 'Killer Three' with Vida Edison [5] and Nyra Caballero [10]. She was the last one to join as she spent most of training getting to know all of the tributes._

 _ODDS: 19-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask her what her crime was and try your best to keep the crowd from reacting too negatively._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Hazel spent a good portion of training getting to know everyone and most likely is aware of all of their strengths and weaknesses._

* * *

 _ **CLARK BOTWRIGHT, AGE THIRTEEN, DISTRICT EIGHT**_

 _SCORE: 4_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Clark confidently displayed his mediocre mastery over swords for the entire time. Clark appeared to think that he was excellent at using the weapon when in reality, he should have used his time more wisely to display other skills he picked up during training._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Clark is in an alliance led by Jarvis Stark [3] with Oakland Bradshaw [7], Viradie Rivia [8], and Cutter Sow [10]. Clark was originally in an alliance with just Viradie, much to his initial displeasure, before begrudgingly joining the others thanks to Viradie's urging._

 _ODDS: 42-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Clark is very spoiled and a bit brattish so try your best to stay cheerful and not let him get to you. And whatever you do,_ _don't_ _mispronounce his last name as 'Boat-wright'._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: While Clark did not show it in his session, he has developed moderate mastery over camouflage. It seems like despite Clark's best efforts, he has started to form a bond with Viradie._

* * *

 _ **VIRADIE RIVIA, AGE THIRTEEN, DISTRICT EIGHT**_

 _SCORE: 3_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Viradie spent a few minutes demonstrating her ability to form two different animal traps. Once complete, Viradie then spent the remainder of her session at the camouflage station, demonstrating expert level mastery._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Viradie is in an alliance led by Jarvis Stark [3] with Oakland Bradshaw [7], Clark Botwright [8], and Cutter Sow [10]. Viradie is very close to Clark and followed him around almost everywhere during training._

 _ODDS: 46-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Viradie is mute and speaks through writing in a notebook. Please be patient with her. Perhaps ask questions that require shorter answers to save time and allow you to ask more._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Viradie seems very shy and hesitant about the games. She will need to find her bravery if she wishes to win._

* * *

 _ **MAREK HALL, AGE FOURTEEN, DISTRICT NINE**_

 _SCORE: 4_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Marek first completed the agility course with a time of 2:20, placing him in the top 30%. Marek then demonstrated two survival skills, including identification of edible plants with an accuracy of 75% and moderate mastery of hand-to-hand combat for defense._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Marek is in an alliance of the District Six tributes, Aero Fensa and Bristol Henning, and the District Nine tributes, himself and Skye Miller. The alliance formed after Aero and Marek became allies while separately Bristol and Skye became allies. Marek is the closest to Aero, although he is very fond of Skye._

 _ODDS: 41-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Just, good luck._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Marek seems to refuse to use any weapons. Despite appearing to want to win, if he doesn't change that, it seems unlikely that he will become victor._

* * *

 _ **SKYE MILLER, AGE SIXTEEN, DISTRICT NINE**_

 _SCORE: 2_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Skye started by completing the intermediate difficulty rope-climbing station with a time of 3:01, placing her within the top 65%. After that, Skye tied three knots, all of high difficulty, accurately. All three knots can be used to secure supplies or for creating traps._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Skye is in an alliance of the District Six tributes, Aero Fensa and Bristol Henning, and the District Nine tributes, herself and Marek Hall. The alliance formed after Aero and Marek became allies while separately Bristol and Skye became allies. Skye is the closest to Bristol, but also gets along well with Marek, even if she does have a tendency to get sassy with him._

 _ODDS: 48-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Don't talk down on her at all. She's blind, not an idiot. And chances are, she will give you sass but just roll with it._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Skye appears to have a fierce determination to not let her blindness hold her back. However, given the nature of the games, it seems very unlikely that Skye will be able to win. There is still a chance, however small it may be. If Skye was not blind, her score would have been significantly higher._

* * *

 _ **CUTTER SOW, AGE TWELVE, DISTRICT TEN**_

 _SCORE: 3_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Cutter appeared to overestimate his own capabilities for his session. Cutter started by trying to use a greatsword, only to be unable to even pick it up and swing it once. After that, Cutter attempted to use a bow and by seemingly a stroke of luck, hit the outer ring on the target. Finally, Cutter demonstrated adequate abilities to make a trap for tributes. However, Cutter did trigger the trap on himself and a trainer had to help get him free._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Cutter is in an alliance led by Jarvis Stark [3] with Oakland Bradshaw [7], Clark Botwright, and Viradie Rivia [8]. Cutter admires Jarvis very much. Cutter is also close to Oakland._

 _ODDS: 50-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Try not to let him run wild with answering questions and also asking his own questions in return._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Cutter appears overly ambitious and not quite aware of the skills he has and lacks. It is unclear if Cutter realizes that the Hunger Games are not an actual game and that he has a high possibility of dying._

* * *

 _ **NYRA CABALLERO, AGE FIFTEEN, DISTRICT TEN**_

 _SCORE: 7_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Nyra spent her entire time demonstrating her expert level mastery of knives. Nyra demonstrated the ability to wield two knives for close combat, as well as throwing with an accuracy of 75%. Nyra knows exactly where the fatal locations are and had no issue using knives to carve up a dummy._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Nyra is in an alliance self-dubbed as the 'Killer Three' with Vida Edison [5] and Hazel Curie [7]. Nyra appears to be the leader of their alliance._

 _ODDS: 18-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask her about her alliance and being the leader. Also ask her about what she does back home, and definitely ask her what her nickname is – the Capitol will love it. Oh and a good way to open her interview is by asking why the hell she ate a piece of the meat on her costume._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Out of all the non-career tributes, Nyra is the biggest contender for victory. Nyra appears ruthless, lethal with weapons, and has a strong alliance to back her up. But said alliance may also be Nyra's downfall if she does not watch out for them._

* * *

 _ **BARTLETT RODLEY, AGE FOURTEEN, DISTRICT ELEVEN**_

 _SCORE: 5_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Bartlett started with demonstrating a high level of knowledge about plants and berries, with an accuracy of 95% for identifying edible plants and a 90% accuracy for identifying poisonous berries. Bartlett then demonstrated a moderate mastery of traps, successfully building two animal traps and one tribute trap of moderate difficulty._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Bartlett does not have any allies. In addition, Bartlett barely talked to anyone during training._

 _ODDS: 36-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Bartlett identifies as demiboy but uses he/him pronouns. Talking about this may get him supporters and sponsors from Capitol Pride, but don't focus the entire time on this. He's more than just his identity but they will probably want to sponsor him and help him out. Also ask about his decision to not have allies._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Bartlett's strategy to go alone in the arena can go two ways: he will succeed because he has no ties to any tributes that will prevent him from killing or he will be overwhelmed by multiple tributes and having an ally would have helped him escape._

* * *

 _ **ATIRIKTA LENNOX, AGE FIFTEEN, DISTRICT ELEVEN**_

 _SCORE: 5_

 _SKILLS SHOWN: Atirikta's private session was a surprise and quite different from the normal skills displayed from District Eleven tributes. Atirikta spent a good portion of the time building several small circuits before attaching them to blowdarts. When the blowdarts struck the dummies, they emitted an electric charge. Further investigation after Atirikta's session determined that the darts would stun tributes._

 _ALLIES/SIGNIFICANT RELATIONSHIPS: Atirikta currently has no allies. However, on several occasions she has been seen interacting with Lauris Mercola [3]. It is possible that they may become allies should they stumble across each other in the arena._

 _ODDS: 33-1_

 _INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS: Ask her easy questions about her to make her more comfortable and get her out of her shell._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: Atirikta's knowledge of circuitry was surprising, but she should be able to use this to her advantage in the arena if she gets access to the proper materials._

* * *

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

Seraphim half watches Kora's announcement of the scores, more focused on finalizing which weapons and supplies will be placed in the cornucopia, now that he knows what the tributes are good at. He props his feet up on the corner of his desk as Kora starts announcing District One, starting to check things off – _swords, yes. Spears, yes. Lots of knives._ Before she starts, he knows that Emerald will get a 7 and Beryl an 8. In fact, he has all of the scores memorized.

"And from District Two, Coeus Gallium with a score of 11," Seraphim mumbles along with Kora as he checks off axes on his list. The hosts are really too predictable and Kora announces every score the same. Not that that's a bad thing. Order and predictability are sometimes good with this job. "And Decima Felix with a score of 10," he mumbles once more, earning a sigh of annoyance from Ophelia. He glances up at her, a grin on his face and she just shakes her head at him, clearly fighting her own smile. "Come on, Ophelia, we have to have a little fun sometimes."

"How about you have some fun after that list is done and I can send it off to Gregorio to get it in place for the games?" Ophelia counters him right away without even turning her attention away from whatever it is that she's typing about. "Or have you forgotten that the games start in two days?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Seraphim responds and once he realizes that Ophelia isn't going to respond, he lets out a sigh and returns to his list, adding blowdarts and circuitry to it, along with greatswords. But he quickly grows bored with the paperwork and finds him listening more to Kora. "Velmour Christian with a score of 9," he mumbles along while crossing out bows and replacing them with crossbows, much to his surprise. "And Stormy Gilmore with a score of 7."

"6."

Seraphim drops his pen, immediately turning his attention to the screen to verify that he hadn't in fact misheard Kora announce Stormy's score. Yet on the screen is a large 6 next to the girl's face. "No, no, no, I did not mess that up," he mumbles to himself and moves his feet from his desk so he can start searching through his papers in a panic to find the report he sent out. And when he finds it, he can feel his heart drop in concern over what happened with the announcement. He hadn't messed up. "Ophelia," he shakily calls out to his assistant and she instantly looks at him, face full of concern. "I need you to get downstairs to the studio immediately and look at the report that Kora is reading from. And tell me what score Stormy has. Don't tell anyone why you're there."

"I'm on it," Ophelia answers as she jumps out of her chair and races out of the room, leaving Seraphim to anxiously watch the rest of the scores announcements to make sure that there are no other errors.

He taps his fingers against his desk, repeatedly glancing back and forth between the screen and his phone, waiting for Ophelia to call. Finally, when Kora is correctly announcing Skye's score, Ophelia calls and he picks it up immediately. "Well?"

"Her report says 6…" Ophelia hesitantly says to him and Seraphim lets out a loud sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. What is happening? Did he really mess up somewhere with giving the scores to her? "Sir? What do you want me to do?"

Seraphim watches Cutter's face on the screen, contemplating every option before him. He could simply do nothing, but that wouldn't be fair to Stormy. She was a strong competitor and definitely didn't score below Emerald. He could also make an announcement himself that there was an error in him passing along the scores. But he can't do that, because what if Mendalius decides that if Seraphim can't handle the scores he can't handle the games?

"Sir?" Ophelia asks again as Kora finishes up District Ten's scores.

"Have Kora say it was a mistake within the studio," Seraphim answers, feeling his gut twisting in guilt at throwing the blame on the young host. But it's more believable that she would mess up. And she can recover from the mistake and keep her job, unlike Seraphim…

"Got it," Ophelia answers with a click, indicating that she is surely relaying the message to Kora.

Still, despite Seraphim having utmost belief in Ophelia handling the situation, he can't help but watch anxiously as Kora wraps up the scores. "And Atirikta Lennox with a score of 5!" Kora says happily and Seraphim can see her eyes flicker off to the side of the camera. She touches the earpiece she wears, her smile only slightly faltering. "I am just now getting news that there was an error here in the studio with relaying one of the scores! I'm going to blame my sloppy handwriting," Kora says with a laugh, holding up her piece of paper with absolutely terrible handwriting to prove her point. "The error is with Stormy Gilmore of District Four's score," Kora continues as Stormy's face is brought up on the screen once more. "While previously announced that Stormy received a 6, her real score is a 7. Again, Stormy Gilmore's score is a 7."

Seraphim lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees a 7 replace the 6 displayed next to Stormy's picture and leans back in his chair. He taps his fingers against the arm of his chair, still not feeling right about what happened. Something is going on with his games. It was easy for him to overlook the cameras malfunctioning in District Ten. That happens fairly often in the outer Districts. But the wheel falling off of the District Three chariot was not normal. And now this error in Stormy's score?

Someone was trying to ruin his games and remove Seraphim from his position as Head Gamemaker.

The door opens and Ophelia enters the room, looking a little flustered from probably running back up here. "Close the door and lock it," Seraphim instructs and Ophelia follows his directions, only showing slight confusion about why. "What I'm about to tell you absolutely _does not_ leave this room. We have a big problem."

* * *

 **Honestly, Seraphim's reaction to completing the report is me when I finish big assignments lol. But there we go, the private sessions report and the scores for everyone! And a bit of drama happening with the Gamemakers.**

 **So all credit for the format of the reports goes to Celtic because she did this for Danzon and I loved it!**

 **Again, for those who like lists (me), here are the scores listed in order from lowest to highest:**

 **Skye - 2**

 **Cutter - 3**

 **Viradie - 3**

 **Oakland - 3**

 **Marek - 4**

 **Clark - 4**

 **Atirikta - 5**

 **Bartlett - 5**

 **Bristol - 5**

 **Aero - 5**

 **Jarvis - 5**

 **Vida - 6**

 **Jett - 6**

 **Lauris - 6**

 **Nyra - 7**

 **Hazel - 7**

 **Stormy - 7**

 **Emerald - 7**

 **Beryl - 8**

 **Velmour - 9**

 **Decima - 10**

 **Coeus - 11**

 **Obviously the scores aren't a direct indication of who is going to end up winning and they're just based on what they did in training and the private sessions. Like Seraphim said, it's hard to sum up a tribute with a one to twelve number!**

 **Any scores or things done in the private sessions surprise you? And now that we've seen how the tributes act in training, any changes with predictions for victors?**

 **Only three more chapters left before the games! Up next are two interview chapters and each tribute is going to get a section to feature them because I love them all and they deserve it! So those chapters are going to be long, just a heads up. But I'm excited to write them!**


	24. Interviews Part 1

**Chapter 20:**

 _Kora Flickerman, Host for The Hunger Games_

"Hello, Panem!" Kora shouts out to the crowd as the lights come up on the stage. Tonight is her absolute favorite part of the games and she can't stop grinning. The crowd cheers loudly in return to her comments and Kora laughs a little as she starts to pace the stage, the two draped pieces from the shoulders of her white jumpsuit billowing behind her as she walks. "Now tonight is a very special night. Tonight, we will hear from all 22 of our tributes!"

The crowd starts screaming in excitement and Kora has to hold out a hand to get them to calm down. "I know, I know, I'm also very excited to talk to all of them! But it's going to be a long night so we must get started. Who will shock us all? What alliances will we hear about? Why did some people volunteer? And who will be the best dressed?"

Kora grins out at the crowd as some shout out their guesses for the best dressed. Most of the names being yelled out are the female tributes, but there are a few hoping for Velmour, Jarvis, or even Oakland. "Well we don't have to wait any longer! It is time to start our interviews for the 149th Hunger Games! Please join me in welcoming our very first tribute to the stage, Beryl Guerlain from District One!"

* * *

 _Beryl Guerlain, 17, District 1_

As Beryl walks out onto the stage, she keeps her head held high and gives them all a confident grin as they start cheering for _her._ The screams of the crowd are an intoxicating feeling to her. Add that to how her dress makes her feel and Beryl is ready to win over some sponsors.

Her stylist had done a much better job than on the chariot ride outfit. The beautiful navy dress accentuates her figure in a classy way, and lace covers the bodice starting at the sweetheart neckline and becoming sparser towards the bottom. And the best part, the lace sleeves cover up the still fading bruises on her arms without needing any makeup.

As Beryl reaches the host, she strongly shakes Kora's delicate hand. Kora pretends that Beryl broke her hand with her grip, making the crowd laugh and a small, confident smile to form on her face. "Welcome, Beryl! My, what a strong handshake! I thought I was going to lose my hand there!"

 _Confident and deadly. Confident and deadly._

Beryl glances out at the crowd as she repeats the strategy in her head, making sure she doesn't let her past ruin her chances of winning over sponsors now. She makes eye contact with Aura and her mentor gives her a small nod of her head in encouragement. Beryl turns back to Kora, smirking a little at the host. "Well just be glad you won't be in the arena with me or you would have actually lost your hand." The crowd laughs at her, thinking she was joking. She gives a small shrug at this, not understanding their weird sense of humor. "Or worse."

"Yes," Kora adds and nods her head at Beryl, "I think that score of 8 proves that you are ready to kick some ass in the arena. Am I right?" Kora shouts at the crowd, earning screams of excitement from them. The host turns back to Beryl, laughing a little at the crowd.

Meanwhile, Beryl is just happy that she's barely had to do anything to get their approval. Finally, people are acknowledging her skills. "I can assure you, I plan on doing that and more. The title of victor _will_ be mine."

The crowd applauds loudly at this statement and Kora grins and jokingly fans herself. "Oh I just can't wait to see! This is only the first interview and I already can't wait to see how the games play out!" Kora chuckles a little before seemingly calming down. "Now, we're all clearly looking forward to seeing you in the arena. But I've heard rumor that your strategy is going to be quite different from what we normally see from the female District One tribute."

Beryl crosses her arms and glares a little at being compared to the other girls back home. None of them have triumphed over years of abuse to make it here. She quickly looks out at the mentors and can see Aura chuckling at Beryl's reaction and Emilio shaking his head at Aura. Beryl turns her gaze back to Kora, staring her down and seeing a slight bit of fear form in her silver eyes. "I am _not_ like the other female tributes from my District. And I am _not_ sticking around with that poor excuse of a career alliance."

Kora and the crowd gasp at her statement but Beryl just purses her lips at them in annoyance. "Why not? What made you not want to join them? And I just want to make sure that we're talking about Emerald, Decima, Coeus, Stormy, and Velmour."

"Yes, I'm talking about them," Beryl rolls her eyes at the thought of them. "They all think they're trained so well but when the gong rings tomorrow morning, they're going to learn very fast that their alliance is weaker than they think."

"So that's why you didn't join their alliance?" Kora asks her, seeming very excited about getting to the bottom of this, even though there's not much to tell.

"That and why depend on others in the arena? I've spent my whole life only able to count on myself," Beryl gives what she's hoping is a casual shrug before glaring into one of the cameras, hoping her parents are watching. Hoping that she can show them that they're no longer going to be able to control her. "So why waste my time with someone who thinks that because he's larger than everyone else he can boss everyone around and claim the victory for himself?" Beryl turns her attention back to Kora and shakes her head. "If I wanted that, I could have just stayed home in District One. No, I want that victor's title."

The crowd is silent at her statement and Kora slightly raises an eyebrow at Beryl before nodding her head. "And this 'he'," she starts and makes air quotes with her hand. "Is that Coeus?"

Beryl rolls her eyes at this, aware that Kora probably knows exactly who she's talking about. "Yes, Coeus. The District Two brute. Really, they need to stop training such bullheaded boys. That strategy really doesn't work very well."

The buzzer sounds, thankfully ending her interview before she has to keep talking about Coeus. The crowd is momentarily stunned into silence by her comments about Coeus before bursting into loud applause. Kora gestures to Beryl who gives the crowd a confident smirk. "Alright everyone, we'll have to wait until Coeus's interview to hear the rest of this drama. But please give it up for Beryl Guerlain!"

The crowd's applause follows her as she starts to make her way towards the platform at the right side of the stage. As she walks, she glances out towards the mentors. Aura is chuckling to herself, further reassuring Beryl that she had done a good job and will have sponsors. But the reaction of the District Two mentors makes her have to cover up a laugh with a cough. From the way Zephyr glares at her and Jory shakes his head – even if he has a slight smile on his face – Beryl knows that she struck a nerve with them.

Good. Hopefully this will make the District Two team even more unstable and make it even easier for her to claim victory.

* * *

 _Emerald Silverstein, 15, District 1_

"Alright everyone! Let's hear from Beryl's District partner, Emerald Silverstein!"

Once he hears Kora call out his name and the crowd cheering in response, Em quickly runs up the stage, one hand tucked in the pocket of his dark green suit, the other casually waving to the crowd. He keeps a casual grin on his face, doing his best to keep up the image of being a suave and confident career. Or, doing his best to imitate Emilio since that's what his mentor suggested and Emilio is basically the most suave and confident victor to come from District One.

"Hi Kora!" Em responds as he shakes her hand excitedly, grin still on his face as he looks at the young host. "And please, call me Em! None of the dudes back home call me Emerald."

For just a moment, Kora looks a little perplexed and seems to be questioning if Em just called her 'dude' before she starts laughing. She shakes a finger at him before grinning, "You just want to be called Em so you and Emilio can be Em and Em!"

Em laughs at this before pointing out at his mentor in the crowd who is laughing along with the rest of the people present. "I'm still going to be the cooler Em!"

"Not a chance!" Emilio jokingly shouts to him, making the crowd laugh even more at their antics together. Em grins out at his mentor, glad that Emilio is still trying to help him out from the crowd.

"Alright, alright," Kora says as the crowd starts to quiet down and Em returns his gaze to the host. "We already know about one cool Em and I want to hear about the other cool Em! I mean, look at you!"

"Look at me," Em responds and holds up his hands, letting the crowd get a good look at him. He doesn't really want to use his entire interview to brag about his appearance, but hey, the cocky and attractive tribute from One thing has worked time and time again.

Kora chuckles at his response before pointing at him. "Volunteered at fifteen! You must have some amazing skills to be picked at your age!"

Em is surprised for a moment, having expected to make the crowd see his talents, not just his age. But he quickly gets it together and gives Kora a casual shrug. "Well, the age thing isn't really a big deal and I'll be sixteen at the end of next month," Em pauses. _Well, as long as I get the victor title I'll be sixteen._ "But yeah, man, obviously I've had great training. The victors wouldn't have picked me if I didn't have the talent."

Kora nods her head approvingly at this as the crowd gives some cheers. "Yes, we definitely saw that with your training score. A very nice 7! That puts you ahead of more than half the tributes!"

"Well dude, once the games are done, I'll be ahead of all of the tributes," Em responds confidently and it takes the crowd a second before they start to cheer at his statement.

"We'll just have to wait until the end of the games to see if you are right about that!" Kora answers him, only making Em's smile falter for just a second as her statement doesn't make it seem like he's definitely going to be the victor for the sponsors. "Now Em," Kora starts up again, becoming a bit more serious. Em keeps the grin on his face, wanting the crowd to keep thinking he's confident and going to win. "Everyone has a reason for volunteering. What's yours?"

Em doesn't let his smile fade at all as he thinks about his true reasons for volunteering. His family, so poor by District One standards that both himself and his brother have taken tesserae. His friend Vivian and the animal shelter that they both so desperately want to save with the money from his victory. "Oh, you know," Em starts, pushing aside his true reasons. No one wants to hear that. They want to see a cool and confident volunteer. They want another Emilio. "We all want that glory of winning the games. I'm no different from the other dudes in wanting that, but the difference is that I've got the training to get me the victory."

The crowd cheers loudly at this statement, making Em's smile become less forced. He laughs a little as he looks out at them, happy to see that they're cheering for him. He'll get sponsors. He won't be on his own. "Okay Em," Kora starts when the crowd starts to quiet down once more. Em looks over at her, still grinning. "We have time for one last question. So Em, what's one last thing you would like to say to those back home in District One?"

"Well first, it's not going to be one last thing because I'm going to be the victor and return to them," Em chuckles at this statement before thinking for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say to his family that will still seem cool. "But to my parents, you guys are the best and when I get back we're going to have the biggest party to celebrate." That isn't a lie. Once he has the money, Em is going to make sure his parents have anything they've ever wanted but couldn't afford. "And Gold, dude, you better not be touching my stuff while I'm gone."

With that statement about his brother, the crowd laughs loudly and Em joins them. Before they can stop, the buzzer sounds and Em brings his attention back to Kora as she gestures to him. "Okay we are out of time with Em! Give it up for Em Silverstein from District One!"

Em waves happily at the crowd as he makes his way over towards where a grumpy looking Beryl is already sitting. As the crowd continues to applaud him, he glances over to Emilio among the mentors. His mentor gives him a discrete thumbs up, making Em grin even more as he takes his seat.

Excellent, he's going to have no problem getting sponsors.

* * *

 _Decima Felix, 17, District 2_

Decima could hear the screams of the crowd from backstage, even if they're a bit muffled, but it was just making her excited for her interview. This is right up her alley. Sure, she loves the fighting and being absolutely ruthless. But she's much better at being social and taking in the attention than the girl from One. Really, Decima should have been the one to start out the interviews. The crowd would have started in an even better mood.

But Decima is willing to be patient. Beryl had already spilled the drama that's happened among the careers. And Em has just finished up a surprisingly good interview. Of course, it's probably thanks to Emilio's coaching, or at least that's what Jory said would happen. But Decima is going to blow them out of the water.

"Alright we're moving on to District Two!" Kora shouts at the crowd and Decima puts a confident smile on her face as she adjusts her dress, making sure the strapless sweetheart neckline wasn't going to slip down as she walks on stage. It's a beautiful dress that was made for her, gold gems covering the bodice before fading at the waistline on the soft and delicate fabric that swayed behind her with each step. It's only fitting that she was place in gold, a victor's color. "Please join me in welcoming Decima Felix to the stage!"

Decima spares a quick look back at Coeus, getting only a small nod of his head from him, not that she expected much more from the tall and brooding man. But the look in his eyes has her confused as she starts to walk up the stairs. Was that anger?

Doesn't matter now as she pushes aside that look for later, grinning out at the crowd as she enters their view. "Hello, Kora!" She says cheerfully before shaking the host's hand. She's a little surprised to see how the host barely looks older than her.

"Welcome, Decima!" Kora says as she delicately shakes Decima's hand. "Now, I do have to say that you look lovely tonight!"

Decima laughs happily at this compliment, even throwing some of her curled hair over her shoulder. Some in the crowd shout affirmations of Kora's statement, there's even a woman who shouts out over the crowd, "Fierce af queen!"

"What does 'af' mean?" Decima asks curiously as Kora starts to laugh at what the woman said.

"It means 'as fuck'," Kora responds before throwing a hand over her mouth. "Whoops, am I not supposed to say that on stage?" The crowd laughs at her reaction before Kora waves a hand and gives a small shrug. "Ah, well, too late now. So Decima, now that we've established that you're a 'fierce af queen'," Kora pauses to chuckle at this, her cheeks a little flushed as she looks at Decima, "Let's talk about your score. A 10! Damn, I was impressed when I saw that!"

"I don't see what's so impressive about that," Decima jokes with Kora, the crowd falling silent in shock at what she said. But when Decima starts laughing, they join in right away. "Well, like you said, I'm fierce and that score is just affirmation about it."

"I think I'm speaking for everyone in the Capitol when we say that we're excited to see what you do in the games," Kora responds and Decima gives a nod of her head at this as the crowd starts to shout in agreement. "Now it's a little unusual to see someone volunteer from District Two who is seventeen. Your score is a clear indication that they didn't make a mistake in picking you. But I'm curious: how did you manage to be the volunteer when you still have one more year?"

Decima shares a knowing look with Jory, her mentor appearing to struggle to hold back his laughter at how Decima became the volunteer. But as Decima turns back to the host, she kicks her acting into full gear and feigns innocence. "Well I didn't think at first that I would be the volunteer! I was actually the second choice this year and since I still have another year, it wasn't the biggest deal to wait." Such a lie. Aurelia probably doesn't have a year to wait for the medicine that Decima can provide to her sister with victor money. "But Malaina – the first choice – fell ill right before the Reaping! When Kat Liero asked me to volunteer, well I was more than happy to take that honor a year early. And, you don't say no to Kat Liero."

Kora and the crowd laugh at this statement, making Decima grin even more. "And here you are," Kora motions to Decima who puts a hand on her hip, gesturing to herself with her other hand. "Ready to fight and claim the glory of victor. But of course, you won't be fighting alone." Decima nods her head in agreement at this and Kora raises an eyebrow at her. "Want to tell us a bit about your alliance?"

"Sure," Decima answers with a laugh, putting her other hand on her hip, knowing the action will show off her arm muscles. She knows that she'll have to form another lie to cover up her alliance's faults. "We're strong and united and ready to fight. All of the other tributes should be worried about running into us in the arena." Decima pauses for a moment to point over at the District One tributes. "That includes you, Beryl," Decima smirks over at the District One girl, getting a glare in response from Beryl.

The crowd has fallen silent at Decima's statement towards Beryl before all of a sudden they start roaring in excitement, making Decima laugh happily at their response and attention. Kora tries to quiet them down so she can continue, "Yes, I think we're all excited to see what happens with Beryl and the career alliance. But," she pauses and holds a finger up. The buzzer sounds, the host somehow aware that time was up. "We don't have any more time to hear about it from Decima. But thank you, fierce af queen, for letting me interview you tonight!"

Decima grins and waves out at the crowd as they cheer loudly for her. Louder than they did for either of the District One tributes. And soon, they'll be cheering for her as the victor.

* * *

 _Coeus Gallium, 18, District 2_

Coeus was really not looking forward to his interview. Talking in front of a huge crowd? That was more Decima's thing, not his. Not to mention how absolutely _livid_ he is about Beryl dissing him in front of the entire nation. And then there's how his alliance keeps turning out to be everything his mother taught him they shouldn't be. They should be strong and united, just the three career Districts. Not have an additional tribute who is probably going to be cannon fodder in the bloodbath.

"Alright, alright," Kora's muffled voice says to the crowd once she finally gets them quieted down after Decima's interview. Her interview had been so fake. How is Coeus supposed to believe anything she says when she can lie so easily to the Capitol crowd about poisoning her way into volunteering? "Now I know you've been anticipating this interview since the start. Please welcome our man with the highest training score, Coeus Gallium!"

Coeus lets out a small sigh as he adjusts the form fitting black pinstripe suit they put him in for this – he would much rather be in the chariot outfit again or anything that didn't feel as restricting as this – before he walks onto the stage, momentarily getting overwhelmed by just how loud the crowd is screaming and chanting his name. The small host beckons him over, looking way too happy about him being on stage. Coeus puts his hands behind his back as he walks over, slight scowl on his face at being forced in front of the loud crowd here. He sends a glare over at Beryl, but this just makes the crowd cheer even more.

"Okay!" Kora tries to shout over the crowd, waving at them to get their attention. "If you keep that up, I'll never be able to ask Coeus any questions." He wouldn't have an issue with that, except he does need to make sure the crowd knows he won't just sit by and let Beryl continue to disrespect him. "Okay," Kora turns to Coeus once the crowd has finally quieted down enough for her to speak. She strains to look up at him but is grinning, "Now, you obviously had the highest training score and you look very tough and intimidating. Is it safe for us to assume that you're leading the career alliance?"

"Yes," Coeus answers quietly, not knowing what else to really say to the host. Yet Kora beckons for him to keep going. "I'm leading the career alliance and with them, I'll claim the victory for District Two."

Kora has to wait for the crowd to cheer once again. Coeus stares out at them, face still blank as he waits for these agonizing three minutes to be over. "Yes, your alliance seems very prepared to fight this year, from what we've seen so far. However," Kora pauses and Coeus whips his head around to glare down at the host, silently daring her to say _anything_ disrespectful about him or his alliance. She lets out a tiny noise of surprise, looking terrified by him. "Well, uh, we uh, already heard from Beryl," she continues quietly, taking a small step back from him as his eyes narrow at the mention of the girl from District One.

"What about Beryl? She's nothing," Coeus's voice starts to raise in anger, sounding very loud in the silence of the crowd. "She knows nothing about me or my allies and what we're capable of doing. She can sit there," he throws a hand out in the direction of Beryl, pointing but refusing to look over in her direction. "All smug and satisfied at her interview, but it doesn't matter. It won't matter tomorrow because once that gong rings and we're in the arena, she's going to be the very first person I find. She's going to learn very quickly that refusing to join our alliance and disrespecting me is the biggest and last mistake she has ever made. Because I will absolutely _destroy_ her."

The crowd loses it at this, screaming and cheering in excitement over the fight that Coeus has promised them. Some start chanting his name while some chant Beryl's, making him scowl a little more that there are people who really think that Beryl can beat him in a fight. Or worse, actually _want_ her to win. The poor host tries to calm them down, but it's no use. They're ready to see this fight and they're excited about it.

It takes close to a minute for Kora to finally get them quieted down which Coeus is quite happy about. Less time that he has to spend talking to her. "Alright, Coeus, we have a very limited amount of time left," Kora says with a shake of her head towards the crowd. She turns her attention back to Coeus, still looking afraid of him. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Yes," he responds quietly before turning to face the three tributes sitting on the stage. Beryl has the smuggest look on her face that Coeus just wants to punch right off. Emerald appears to be intimidated by him. But Decima doesn't show fear. Instead, she looks as if she's plotting something. Coeus glares at them, mostly at Beryl, but also slightly towards his lying and scheming District partner. "Be prepared to die in that arena."

Coeus had thought the crowd had been loud before. But this time, they're going absolutely crazy at his statement. They're so loud that the buzzer can barely be heard over them and Kora has to shout to be heard. "Coeus Gallium, everyone!" Before the host can motion for him, he starts heading over to the other tributes, noticing a Peacekeeper now in place to stop any potential fights between himself and Beryl. But he can wait until tomorrow to smack that smirk off of her face.

* * *

 _Lauris Mercola, 18, District 3_

Lauris is going to have a hard time trying to impress the crowd after Coeus's interview. Just her luck that she got placed right behind him. She lets out a sigh and once again feels her hands reaching towards pockets and cigarettes, both of which she doesn't have. She almost starts biting her nails as she waits to be called out but stops when she realizes it's a bad idea to chip her nails right before her interview. At least the stupid stylist she has gave her an awesome dress to wear tonight. If she can't win them over with her personality, there's always appearances. And the royal blue gown is doing all sorts of things to make her look regal and badass at the same time, with just a slight amount of gems on the sweetheart neckline and down the long sleeves. But it's the floor length cape attached to it that makes her think back to the last Quarter Quell and how badass the girls looked then.

It takes a few minutes for the crowd to finally calm down after Coeus. But hey, at least he seems angry enough that he might just destroy all of the careers and make it just a little easier for Lauris to claim victory. "Well now that we've finally calmed down," Kora lets out a huff of annoyance and Lauris chuckles a little to herself at the host appearing all flustered by the crowd. "Let's move on to District Three with Lauris Mercola!"

Lauris keeps her head held high as she walks out onto the stage, small smile on her face in hopes that she can maybe get a few people who don't want to support Beryl or Coeus to like her. There's light applause as the host waves Lauris over. When Lauris comes to a stop next to the host, she can't help but chuckle a little at how short Kora is, especially with the pair of heels her stylist gave her.

"Hello, Lauris!" Kora says cheerfully, only looking slightly flustered as she stares up at Lauris. "How's the weather up there?"

"Probably better than the weather down there," Lauris counters right away, getting a few to laugh in the crowd.

Kora laughs a little too, "Oh if only I was as tall as you!" She says to Lauris, stopping Lauris from starting to think that the host is going to disrespect her and make some joke about her height like the assholes back in Three. "Now your score is impressive and one of the higher scores for the non-trained tributes," Kora says to Lauris, a small smile on her face as the smaller girl stares up at her.

Lauris lets out a little laugh at getting a 6 in training. "I'm pretty good at destroying things. And I know how to handle myself in a fight."

A few in the crowd lightly cheer at this. Between that, her score, and being larger than most of the tributes, she should be able to get at least a few sponsors to help her out in the arena. "I'm guessing that means you've gotten into fights before," Kora says and Lauris nods her head in agreement at this. "So what, or rather, who, is your reason to fight? Perhaps a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"There is someone but she's not my girlfriend," Lauris starts and for a moment, considers how much she wants to tell. She doesn't really want to confess her love to Lori in front of the entire nation, but if it gets her sponsors, that could be the difference between life and death.

"Come on, Lauris!" Kora lets out a loud dramatic sigh before lightly nudging Lauris on the arm. "You can't just say that and not tell us the rest of the details!"

Lauris chuckles a little at Kora's desperation to know all the details but soon falls quiet, debating if she should talk about Lori. She wants Lori to know how she feels yet at the same time, there's the thought of being rejected and Lori not even wanting to be her friend anymore… But it won't matter if she can't make it home. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm in love, or at least, as close as I know to whatever the hell love is, with my best friend."

Kora lets out a gasp of surprise at this and holds a hand over her heart. "Does she know?"

Lauris shakes her head at this before letting out a small sigh. She turns her attention to the nearest camera, wishing she was really looking at Lori right now. "Lori – yeah, I'm talking to you, Lorelei Harret. And I love you. They can bleep this out, but I fucking love you and I'm going to win and support you and your baby whenever the little girl gets here. And I'm going to be the damn coolest godmother – or second mother, if you'll let me be a mother to her."

The crowd is silent as Lauris turns back to Kora, starting to wonder if she said something wrong or if Kora is going to start disrespecting her. The host's face is full of surprise as she looks up at Lauris. "Wow… So let me get this straight: Lori, who's your best friend, is pregnant."

"Yes," Lauris rolls her eyes as she thinks about the piece of trash that is her ex-boyfriend. "He didn't want anything to do with Lori like the asshole that he is, so I've been helping her out. After, of course, I gave him a few good punches."

"Well you have to win now!" Kora says excitedly as she puts both hands over her heart. "I need to know now how Lori feels in return and you have to be a kickass godmother!"

"Trust me, Kora, I have every intention of becoming the victor," Lauris responds confidently with a nod of her head. A few people in the crowd cheer at this, bringing a grin to her face. All hope isn't lost yet about getting sponsors. "I also have to make sure I get home to my older sister Hadlyn!" She adds on, realizing her sister must be going crazy right now over Lauris not mentioning her yet. "So while everyone pays too much attention to the careers targeting each other, I'm going to sneak by and grab that victory title for myself."

"You could give Decima a run for the title of 'fierce af queen'!" Kora laughs at this and a few in the crowd join her before the buzzer goes off. "Ah, unfortunately we're out of time. Let's hear it for Lauris Mercola!"

The crowd's applause isn't nearly as loud as it was for the previous four tributes, but it certainly could have gone a lot worse. At least she didn't do as bad as Jarvis is probably about to do in front of the crowd.

* * *

 _Jarvis Stark, 18, District 3_

Jarvis is starting to become a nervous wreck as the applause for Lauris dies down, indicating that he's up next. He just has to get through three minutes of pretending and then he'll be fine. Three minutes of pretending that everything is okay and he didn't volunteer so that he can die… _Yeah, this is going to go poorly._

"Okay everyone! I know we've all been anxiously waiting to hear from our next tribute so we can know what inspired him to volunteer!" Kora's voice shouts out and Jarvis wishes he could just yell at her to not ask about him volunteering. "Let's bring out Jarvis Stark!"

The crowd is louder for him than they were for Lauris as he walks out on stage, just adding to his nerves. But he finds Matla out in the crowd and gets an encouraging smile from her. He can do this. He can keep pretending for just a few minutes. Except he doesn't really want to pretend anymore that he's okay and some sort of hero for volunteering for that boy.

But Matla's staring forces him to at least attempt to grin at Kora as he approaches the excited host. He shakes her hand and waits for her to ask him the question he's been dreading ever since he realized he would be getting interviewed. "Alright Jarvis, everyone here is curious. Why did you volunteer? Did you know the boy you volunteered for?"

Jarvis nearly tells the truth, hating being caught in yet another lie. But he makes eye contact with Matla once more and she shakes her head at him before mouthing one word. _'Lie._ '

"Yeah, I've met him a couple times back home in Three," Jarvis starts, hating the knot forming in his chest at the lie but he forces himself to keep going, grin still in place. "He's a nice boy with a brilliant future ahead of him. When I saw him crying at the Reaping, I just… couldn't let him go into the games. My father has always taught me to care for others and I guess he taught me that a little too well…"

Kora smiles sadly at him before giving him a couple pats on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I think that is very brave of you," Kora says quietly to him and when a few in the crowd start to applaud him, it just making him feel even worse about lying to her and everyone watching. Lying to his family. Lying to Tony… "So do you have any allies, Jarvis?"

Jarvis nods his head at this before clearing his throat, pushing back the terrible feeling building. "Yeah… Oakland, Cutter, Clark, and Viradie…"

Kora's face shows confusion at his alliance choice, just making Jarvis wish even more that time would end and he can run off stage. "Really? Why the four youngest tributes? You look strong and you're old enough to have a good chance of winning. So why not have stronger allies, like, say, Lauris?"

"I want to protect them," Jarvis blurts out, trying so desperately to keep himself composed. But he looks out at the crowd and sees a boy his age that looks so similar to Tony, and that just makes him lose all will to keep lying. He turns back to Kora, tears in his eyes from all the regret that he has kept bottled up. "Kora… I've been lying this whole time." He shakes his head as the host stares at him in confusion and disbelief. "I've been lying for a long time now…" He looks back out at Matla and his mentor just looks sad for him. "I didn't know the boy I volunteered before. I volunteered because for the past few months, I've been depressed because I was a complete ass and ruined my closest friendship, all because I was scared of what it might mean for us and…" Jarvis pauses to take a shaky breath, wondering if he really should reveal what his father had instilled in him. But he takes another look at the host and seeing how upset she is just makes him keep going. "Because I had been raised to not understand that it's okay to love someone of the same gender."

The first tear starts to fall and Jarvis tries to wipe it away as he shakes his head, the crowd completely silent. "I ruined everything and every day since, I've been full of so much regret and wishing that things could just end. But I could never do it myself…" Jarvis lets out a sob and stares down at the stage floor. Kora reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze but it does nothing to stop his tears. "When that boy was crying at the Reaping, it gave me the chance I could never take. That boy gets to live now. He deserves it." Jarvis shakes his head and looks up at the host in time to see a tear fall down her face, bringing her black makeup with it. "I don't deserve it… not after what I did to Tony."

Jarvis searches for a camera through tear stained eyes and once he finds it, he stares at it. "Tony… I'm so sorry for everything I did. I would do anything to go back and take back everything I said and did…And Sky," Jarvis lets out a shaky breath as he thinks about his younger sister. "I tried. I promise, I did try."

At that, Jarvis just starts crying with no chance of stopping any time soon. Terrible sobs that burn his throat escape him, yet there's a sense of relief with the tears that he finally doesn't have to keep pretending to everyone. And even though she doesn't know him, Kora pulls him to her and hugs him tightly. "You're brave, Jarvis," she whispers to him and he shakes his head at this as he holds on to the host, wanting to feel comfort from her. "Really, you're very brave for everything that you've done."

"No, I'm not," Jarvis whispers before the buzzer sounds. He tries to let go of Kora so he can run backstage and try to forget about the looks of pity that the crowd is giving him. He doesn't deserve their pity.

But Kora doesn't let him run away. Instead, she takes his arm, starting to lead him towards the side of the stage, before she lets out a shaky sigh as she turns to the crowd. "We'll be back in a few minutes after a short break."

* * *

 _Stormy Gilmore, 18, District 4_

The break was longer than Stormy anticipated after the revelation they had about Jarvis, but Kora probably had to get her makeup fixed. Stormy wasn't even sure how she was supposed to follow up his interview, but things with Jarvis just made so much more sense now, like why he didn't even consider joining their alliance and surrounded himself with the youngest. And deep down, Stormy understands what he's going through as she nearly became depressed after her mother's death. But she used that to fuel her and give her strength. Not volunteer to die.

"Okay everyone, I apologize for that," Kora says quietly as she enters the stage once more to light applause from the crowd. From the screens set up for them, Stormy can see Jarvis slip into his seat, eyes red and his white suit jacket replaced with a black jacket. "Next up is District Four. Please welcome Stormy Gilmore!"

Stormy puts an innocent smile on her face as she adjusts the bottom of the long skirt on her dress. She almost feels like she should be dancing in a ballroom with the dress she wears. Light blue with a delicate pattern of stars on the bodice that scatter towards the bottom of the dress, the top fitted but the bottom full and made of tulle. But her favorite part was the ethereal pieces of fabric that float down from the off the shoulder sleeves. She looks beautiful and innocent, an unexpected bonus that will help her keep up the illusion of her not being a threat.

The crowd cheers for her but one look out at their faces reveals to Stormy that they're much more subdued than they were before Jarvis's interview. Well she's just going to have to do her best to cheer them up. "Hello, Panem!" She calls out happily and waves to the crowd, getting them to start clapping a bit louder for her. Once she reaches Kora, instead of shaking the host's hand, she reaches out and hugs her as if they've known each other for years. When she steps back, Kora's face is full of confusion, but also covered in fresh makeup that doesn't hide her red eyes. "You're looking lovely like always, Kora."

Kora flushes slightly at the compliment and smiles hesitantly at Stormy before clearing her throat. "I'm supposed to be the one giving out the compliments tonight." This brings out a bit of laughter from the crowd, making Stormy smile even more. There's still hope of her winning over the crowd. "So, you look lovely tonight. Not really a surprise considering everyone from District Four seems to be beautiful."

Stormy laughs lightly at Kora's comment, happy to keep talking about her looks instead of her skills in front of her allies. Anything to keep them underestimating her. "I have to give my mom all of the credit for my looks!"

"Is your mom one of your reasons for volunteering?" Kora asks her curiously, seeming to start cheering up now that Stormy is providing a distraction.

"She is," Stormy says with a nod of her head. "She was always my number one fan and she'll continue to be until I'm out of the arena," Stormy doesn't directly mention that her mother is dead, not wanting to further upset the host and turn her interview into a sob fest.

"Oh I bet she's going to be cheering along for you the entire time," Kora responds, either not realizing what Stormy said or choosing to ignore it. "Now, is it safe to assume that you've been training?"

"It is," Stormy answers with a nod of her head. Before Kora can continue, she decides to bite the bullet and bring up her training score, thanks to Iona's suggestion. "And I know my training score might not necessarily show that but sometimes you get a little nervous under pressure. I mean, who wouldn't get nervous presenting their skills in front of Seraphim Lukianas? Have you seen the guy?"

Stormy glances up at the balcony with the Gamemakers, just in time to see Seraphim's face start to turn red at the compliment. He ducks down behind his assistant who is laughing loudly at him, which in turn makes the crowd start to laugh at his reaction. Kora joins in loudly, definitely appearing cheerful once more. "Can't say I blame you there. So what would you say about your score then?"

Stormy ponders this for a couple seconds, wanting to make sure she doesn't appear weak but also not like she faked her skills in front of her allies. "Well, I would say that I still have plenty to show in the arena and I won't get nervous again!"

"That's excellent to hear!" Kora responds over the cheers of the crowd. "Now, we've seen from most of your allies at this point. Anything you want to say about what has happened?"

Stormy very carefully thinks about her answer, knowing that she is walking on thin ice. One wrong move and she could have Beryl or Coeus targeting her. "I think there's been some obvious drama," she starts, knowing she can't avoid talking about Beryl and Coeus arguing. "But I think we're a strong alliance and like Decima said, the others should be worried about us."

Kora nods her head at this statement, giving Stormy an encouraging smile. "I agree with that. Any drama that you're personally part of?"

"No!" Stormy answers with a laugh. She gives shakes her finger at Kora, "You're just trying to stir up some drama."

"What can I say? It's my job to do that," Kora says with a shrug and the crowd laughs once more. The buzzer sounds and Kora starts to frown. "I was definitely about to get some drama!" She jokes around before holding out a hand to gesture at Stormy. "But alas, we must let Stormy go to her seat. Stormy Gilmore, everyone!"

The applause she gets isn't nearly as loud as it was for the District Two tributes as Stormy makes her way towards her seat with the other tributes, but it's better than she had hoped for, given the awkward situation she was starting during. But no matter. It's better that they don't recognize her skills now. They'll see what she can do soon enough.

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, 18, District 4_

Velmour is starting to get a little antsy being forced to just wait backstage for his interview. He was looking forward to talking to Kora and winning over sponsors to help guarantee that he can be the victor that District Four needs. Except he's a little happy that Stormy went first and helped to get the crowd cheering once more.

He shakes his head a little at his District partner, almost chuckling a little at what she's done. She's done an amazing job at making the others think she's weak. Hell, even Velmour started to fall for her act and would have kept falling for it if she hadn't revealed her plan yesterday before the scores revealed. Velmour wasn't really offended by being left out – he knows he's a terrible liar – and really, he's happy to know that she will fight with him until the end. She's tough, just what District Four needs to make sure they have a victor… even if he has every intention of being that victor.

"Okay, we're slowly getting through all of the Districts!" Kora says, once more cheerful as the crowd stops their cheering for Stormy. Velmour adjusts the rolled up sleeves of his white button up and straightens out his tie, happy that his stylist let him dress a bit casual. "How about we hear from Stormy's District partner? Velmour Christian!"

Velmour lightly jogs out onto the stage, grin on his face as he waves with both hands at the crowd. Time to win over some sponsors and show the Capitol that District Four should not be overlooked and deserves to keep training. "Hello everyone, you're all looking beautiful like always," he calls out to the crowd before shaking Kora's hand firmly. "Very happy to be here."

"Well we're happy to have you here!" Kora answers with a light laugh as the crowd becomes quiet so they can start the interview. "Yes, of course we're happy to hear from our third highest scoring tribute."

"What, that 9?" Velmour gives a joking wave of his hand as he grins at Kora. "That was nothing."

"Oh I highly doubt that was nothing!" Kora gives a small laugh that the Capitol crowd joins in with. Velmour is still grinning at his score, quite proud of his accomplishment. "So yes, that 9 that was 'nothing'" Kora uses her hands to make air quotes, her eyes still showing amusement at Velmour's comment. "Clearly you have training to back that up."

"I do," Velmour responds with a nod. "Eight years of training with District Four's very best. And now, here I am," he gives a gesture at the large crowd in front of them and that tall buildings surround the training building. "Ready to fight and get the title of victor and then get home to my family."

"So what do you think about each person in your alliance?" Kora asks just a little too quickly, her eyes darting up above him for a fraction of a second, but Velmour doesn't have the time to look before she continues, "We haven't heard about all of your allies yet, and some people might not even realize that there is one more member of your alliance to be interviewed!"

"Really?" Velmour asks curiously, trying to think through the interviews his allies gave. But sure enough, he doesn't think Jett has been mentioned. "Well I'll leave it to him to reveal that he's allies with us. Whoops, probably shouldn't have said 'him', that already narrows down the choices," Velmour gives a casual shrug as the crowd shouts at him to tell. "You'll find out soon enough! Alright, alright, I'll at least tell you that he's a cool guy and has really stepped up to learn how to fight."

"I don't think he's budging," Kora shouts to the crowd, getting joking boos before they start laughing. "But how about the rest of your allies? Any comments on them?"

"I think they're all great competitors," Velmour responds honestly to Kora. "They all know how to fight well and I have no doubt that we will all make it far. Obviously only one of us can win and I don't doubt it will be one of us. But, of course, I'm pretty confident that I can be the victor."

"Even your District partner, Stormy?" Kora asks him and Velmour gives the host a confused look, not sure what she's asking about. "Even she knows how to fight and can make it far?"

"Of course she can," Velmour answers right away, still giving the host a confused look. "I've known Stormy for several years. She can fight very well and she's smart. She wouldn't have been picked to volunteer if she wasn't capable of winning."

"Alright, I believe you," Kora jokes and throws up a hand in defense, yet Velmour's smile still falters at her questioning Stormy. "We have time for one last question, and this is a very important and serious question."

"Bring it," Velmour answers with a small laugh, wondering what in the world Kora could ask him.

"What," she starts and pauses to create drama, "Do you think about being dressed up as a giant lobster?"

Velmour laughs loudly at this question and the crowd does the same. "That costume was hilarious! Honestly, it just made me want to go eat some lobster once we were done."

The buzzer sounds and Kora gives him a big smile. "Well thank you! Velmour Christian!"

The crowd cheers as he makes his way to the seat, waving at them and still smiling. Once he's next to Stormy, she leans over to whisper to him as the crowd still gives applause. "Kora was trying to see if she could stir up some drama with us."

"Why would she do that?" Velmour asks in disbelief. He had seen nothing but kindness from the host.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Stormy responds quietly as they both stare over at the young host. "But my guess is she knows what I did and was trying to see if you would give anything away."

"Well I didn't," Velmour answers as he crosses his arms in annoyance. He turns over to Stormy, give her a nod of his head. "We're in this until the end."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Vida Edison, 16, District 5_

This interview is just going to be one more opportunity for Vida to show exactly what she's capable of and that's winning over people. Just look at how well she did with Nyra and Hazel. And they actually think they can beat her just because Vida doesn't have as many physical skills? They have no clue how she's already pulling the strings behind their alliance and she refuses to lose.

"So how about we hear from District Five now?" Kora calls out a receives a decent amount of cheers from the crowd, probably the same amount that Lauris and Jarvis first got when they walked out. Well, before Jarvis ruined the mood in the crowd with his depression reveal. They might be pitying him but to Vida, that's just one more weakness she can exploit to make sure she becomes the victor. But the crowd has cheered up, thanks to the District Four tributes. Now, they're cheers aren't too much of a surprise since both Vida and Jett received 6's in scores. If Vida had been picked a few years ago, she would have been absolutely terrified to be walking out on that stage, but now? Now she has no problem making sure she appears charming and intelligent. "Let's bring out Vida Edison to the stage!"

Vida holds her head high as she steps out, making sure she gives the crowd her best flirtatious smile as they cheer for her. And at least she stands out from the previous girls with her bright red gown, a straight fit simple thing that shows off her figure. A few gold feathers embellish the sides of the high halter neckline, but the most dramatic part of it is the low back. Her hair is pinned up to show off the gold leaf pattern her prep team so carefully painted on.

"Hello Vida!" Kora gives her a big smile as she approaches the host, before she motions for Vida to spin around. "Hang on, we need to get a full 360 of this dress!" Vida obliges and the crowd cheers louder when they see her back. Once she faces Kora, Vida gives a flirty laugh and smile to the crowd as she shakes Kora's hand. "Oh you look lovely tonight! Not that I'm really surprised since you also looked amazing for the chariot rides."

"Oh I'm not nearly as pretty as you, Kora," Vida teases the host, enjoying the laughter she gets from the crowd. "But I'll have you know, I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Yes, I've heard that too," Kora responds with a nod of her head, making Vida give her a curious look. "Want to tell us a bit more about what you've achieved in school?"

"Gladly," Vida answers confidently, wishing that her hair had been kept down so she can give a well timed hair flip over her shoulder to keep the crowd paying attention to her. "I just actually finished up a university program."

"At sixteen?" Kora asks in a bit of disbelief. Vida nods her head at this and Kora's jaw drops open in surprise. "Well, I think that accomplishment deserves a bit of applause." Kora leads the crowd in some applause, making Vida laugh happily at being recognized for her talents. "Now," Kora starts once they've quieted down. "A smart girl like you must have allies going into the arena."

"Of course," Vida responds instantly, giving the crowd a mischievous look. "We're calling ourselves the Killer Three."

Quite a few in the crowd let out some screams of excitement at this and Kora grabs Vida's arm, laughing as she does so. "Come on, you can't just say that name and not tell us who it is!"

"You didn't give me time to tell you who before you started cheering!" Vida says with a laugh. "But the alliance is myself, Nyra, and Hazel. And we're ready to take names and kick some ass."

The crowd cheers once more at this and Vida grins out at them. This is going so well and she's going to get a ton a sponsors. Probably more than Hazel or Nyra because she's confident that she'll give the best interview, even with a score one point lower than theirs. "I mean, with a name like the Killer Three, I wouldn't expect anything less from that alliance. Now can we expect you three to give the careers a run for their money?"

Vida carefully thinks about her answer for a moment, not wanting to anger Coeus and get an even bigger target on their backs right away, but also wanting to make sure the sponsors are aware that they're ready to fight. "If we had the same number as their alliance, most definitely," Vida gives a laugh at this before continuing, hoping that her answer is good enough. "But we have the brains, the brawns, and, of course, the beauty as well." The crowd laughs a little at this and Vida flashes a grin at them before return her attention to Kora. "All of the other tributes should definitely be afraid of us in the arena."

"I would definitely be afraid of you if I was a tribute!" Kora laughs lightly at this statement. "Okay Vida, we have time for one more thing. Besides taking names and kicking ass, what can we expect from your alliance in the arena?"

Vida thinks over this answer for a few seconds. What will make the crowd absolutely remember her statement? Not bragging about her intelligence, or Nyra's knives skills, or Hazel's strength. No, they need something better than that. Vida starts to slowly give Kora a devious smile when she comes up with her answer, knowing the crowd will love it. "A victor."

And sure enough, the crowd does go pretty crazy over her response. They're still cheering when the buzzer goes off. Vida waves at them and gives them her best grin, hoping she was memorable enough that they won't forget about her by the time the remaining tributes are done. At least there are no more careers… well, Jett hardly counts as one.

"Okay everyone, Vida Edison from District Five!" Kora shouts out and the cheers get louder as Vida starts walking to her seat. She gets a bit of a glare from Decima, only making her smile grow at the career being angry. Yeah, she definitely was memorable.

* * *

 _Jett Gatz, 17, District 5_

Jett will have to thank Velmour for hyping up the crowd to find out that Jett is the sixth member of the career alliance. He hadn't expected that from the boy from Four since they hadn't really talked that much during training. But Velmour seems like a nice guy, so maybe it isn't too surprising. If anything, Jett had expected Em to reveal his part in the alliance.

Oh well, now he gets to make his interview better by revealing his part of the career alliance. And his charm will hopefully keep him memorable.

 _This is just like a party at home. Just have to charm Kora and the crowd for three minutes._

"Up next we have Vida's District partner, Jett Gatz!"

Jett straightens out his brown tweed jacket, the whole suit something that he would definitely wear back home as it looks like a newer version of the suit he wore to the Capitol. In fact, once he wins, he's going to ask his stylist to make him more like it.

Once on the stage, Jett gives them a charming smile, waving out at the crowd. When he reaches Kora, she reaches out to shake his hand, but instead of shaking it, he brings it up to give a small kiss on the back of her hand. When he let's go of Kora's hand, he can see her cheeks turning red through her makeup. "Kora, you look even lovelier in person than you do on TV!"

"Oh stop," Kora responds with a small giggle. "We're not supposed to talk about me!"

"Hard not to," Jett gives a light laugh at this, hearing the crowd join in with him. "I'm just so happy to be here in the Capitol, and especially getting to talk to you!"

Kora points a finger at him, trying to look like she doesn't approve of him but she can't fight the smile on her face. "You're bad, keep this up and the sponsors won't know anything about you."

"Okay, okay, I guess that's fair," Jett jokes with her before holding up his hands. "Go ahead, ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"Well now you're going to get all the really tough questions!"

"Bring it, I'm ready."

Kora ponders this for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin as the crowd laughs at their exchange. "Alright, I hope you're ready for this. What's your favorite color?"

Jett laughs and shakes his head at this. "That's it, I can't answer any more questions. You've scared me away!" He pauses to let the crowd laugh, pretending to think over his answer. "Definitely a nice sky blue."

"Look at you go! Answering my toughest question," Kora starts laughing, having to pause for a moment before she collects herself. "Okay, okay, a handsome guy like you must have someone you're dating back home or at least interested in."

"Nope," Jett answers with a shake of his head and the crowd lets out a noise of disapproval. He grins out at them, "I'm not telling!"

"Come on, don't leave us hanging like that!" Kora keeps pressing, even nudging him with her elbow and giving a wink.

"Alright, alright," Jett puts up his hands, satisfying the crowd now that they know he'll give an answer. "I don't have anyone I'm dating but I have been wanting to ask out one of my closest friends for a while now," Jett says quickly, part of it a lie. Sure, he would love to date Fay, but with his lack of wealth, he would never want to bring her into that. But, now with the possibility of victor's money, well, he might just be able to support her.

The crowd cheers happily at this information and Kora grins at him. "So you win and get your butt home and ask her out! Now," Kora pauses, starting to look only slightly more serious as she looks at Jett. "Will there be any allies that are helping you become victor to get back to your girl?"

Jett grins at this question and nods his head. "Yes, there will be. And I'm glad you asked about that. And you'll want to pay attention to this," Jett points out at the crowd, letting suspense start to build as they get curious about who he is allies with. "Everyone won't have to wait any longer to know who the sixth and final member of the career alliance is."

Jett lets his words sink in and Kora gives him an excited look. "It's you?"

"It's me," Jett responds and the crowd starts to cheer excitedly at his statement. The crowd is reacting better than he had anticipated they would at the news that he is part of the career alliance.

"Okay, I have to know how that happened!" Kora grabs his arm, giving him a look of anticipation. "And how could you have kept that secret until now?"

"Well you were asking me very tough questions instead!" Jett jokes around and Kora very lightly hits his arm, making him laugh at the host's reaction. "But it wasn't anything I expected," Jett starts quickly, letting the lie slip out that he had planned with Letha earlier today. It's probably not the best idea to admit that he charmed his way in with Em. "I just started talking to Em and then we started working together in training. Then at lunch, they invited me to join their alliance! But I'm excited to be working with them and it's all thanks to Em," he turns to give the younger boy a thumbs up and Em returns it, grinning at Em as the crowd cheers at this.

"Well isn't that exciting," Kora says over the crowd as Jett turns his attention back to the crowd. "And what are you bringing to the career alliance?"

"My charm and good looks," Jett says with a laugh as the buzzer goes off.

"Ah, darn, we can't hear any more from Jett and what's happening in the career alliance," Kora says, pretending to look sad at this. "But at least we don't have to wait any longer to know the sixth member. Jett Gatz, everyone!"

* * *

 _Bristol Henning, 18, District 6_

Bristol can't stop pacing in the back room, wishing she could just run off and not go through the interview. She would rather face the loss of the sponsors than be forced to go out onto that stage in front of the huge crowd, not to mention everyone watching at home. But the people back home are precisely why she has to do this. Or rather, one person. Bristol has to show that she's being brave and trying for her mother. They're both all each other has.

But Bristol still just wishes they could have filmed this in a private area away from the giant crowd. And how is she supposed to impress them after the first five Districts? She isn't trained. She doesn't have a pregnant not-girlfriend at home. She isn't smart. She didn't volunteer because she's depressed. And she didn't charm her way into the career alliance. She has nothing to offer the crowd.

"We're almost halfway there!" Kora says happily and Bristol can feel her hands clamming up as her nerves kick into overdrive. "Next up is Bristol Henning from District Six!"

As the cheers from the crowd make her almost start panicking and start running in the opposite direction, Bristol turns to look back at Skye. Even though her ally can't see her, the sight of her brave ally calms her a little. Not to mention Marek's thumbs up and cheerful grin. Bristol takes a deep breath as she turns around, wiping the sweat off of her hands on her white chiffon dress, hoping it doesn't leave any wet marks.

She fidgets with the end of the one lace sleeve on her left arm as she starts to walk out on the stage, getting slightly blinded by the lights and overwhelmed by the loud screams of the crowd. She nearly freezes in place but only keeps moving thanks to the beckoning of Kora. "Welcome, Bristol! I promise I'm not scary at all!"

Bristol tries to give what she hopes is a confident smile as she approaches the host, noticing that their outfits are somewhat similar. "We match a bit."

"We do," Kora responds as she looks at Bristol's outfit, taking her hand with the sleeve to get a better look. She gives Bristol a calming look, "But I think you look pretty than I do."

Bristol flushes as some in the crowd cheer in agreeance at this. She lets go of Kora's hand, not quite knowing what to do and forgetting all of the suggestions Dampero had gave her. She starts fidgeting with her fingers as she looks down at the stage.

"So what's been your favorite meal so far in the Capitol?"

"What?" Bristol asks as she looks up at the host for a second before turning her gaze back to the stage floor. "Oh, I really liked this lemon pie that we had last night."

"Oh, lemon meringue?" Kora asks and she sounds so cheerful that Bristol finds herself looking up at the host. "Personally I like key lime pie better but lemon meringue is a close second." The crowd laughs a little at this, bringing a small smile to Bristol's face. "Now I'm assuming you haven't just been eating pie in the Capitol – but don't we all wish we could! Did you make any allies during training?"

Bristol nods her head at this. "I did," she says quietly as she starts to think about her allies. But mostly she thinks about Skye who probably won't even be nervous and will walk right out on stage and start sassing Kora. This though makes her start to smile and gives her a slight confidence boost. "I'm allies with Aero and then both Marek and Skye from Nine. It's kind of a funny story how we all became allies…"

"Oh do tell!" Kora beckons for Bristol to keep going, still giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm very curious how the District Six _and_ District Nine pairs ended up as allies."

Quite a few people in the crowd shout in agreeance with Kora, surprising Bristol but making her feel more confident about talking since they clearly want to hear what happened. "Well, Aero and I initially weren't allies. After the first day of training, I was allies with Skye and Aero was allies with Marek, which is a really funny pair," Bristol lets out a tiny laugh as she thinks about the two boys. "Be sure to ask them about each other. But then at dinner, when we realized what had happened, we decided to give a four person alliance a shot."

"So are you the closest to Skye then?" Kora asks her curiously.

Bristol nods her head as she once again thinks about her ally. "Yes. She's such a great person. She's capable of doing anything I can do and will tackle things head on. Honestly, she deserves the 5 I got in training, she is more capable than I am, even while being blind."

Kora waits for a few seconds to see if Bristol will keep talking since this is the most she's said the entire time she's been on stage. But she's looked out at the crowd again and once seeing the sheer size of it, she loses any confidence she had started to gain. "Well it sounds like you're going to have a very solid alliance."

Bristol nods her head, not really feeling like saying anything else. She looks out at the crowd, her eyes finding the mentors. When she sees Dampero and the encouraging smile he gives her, she tries to keep up with talking to Kora. "We do… Certainly not as strong as the careers but we're going to give it our all together."

"Well that's what matters the most in the arena, trying the hardest you possibly can. And you know, Bristol, I think you can definitely do it." Bristol looks back at Kora, shocked by what the host has said about her because Bristol doesn't really feel like she can do it. But Kora seems so confident by what she said. "You wouldn't have gotten that 5 in training if you definitely didn't have the potential to win."

Bristol just gives a shrug at this, not knowing what to say because she's still surprised that she managed to get that score. When the buzzer finally goes off, she lets out a sigh of relief that she can finally get away from the scrutiny of the crowd. "Alright everyone," Kora says as she takes Bristol hand and holds it up, letting the crowd get a good look at her. The host holds on tightly, preventing Bristol from running right over to her seat. "Let's hear it for Bristol Henning!"

The crowd gives obligatory polite applause and as soon as Kora releases her hand, Bristol all but runs over to her seat, wishing she can blend in and forget about her embarrassing interview forever.

It doesn't take long for the crowd to quiet down since they didn't get very loud for Bristol. Kora addresses them, smile still on her face. "Alright everyone, we've reached the halfway point and we're now going to take a small break! And once we get back, we'll interview Aero Fensa from District Six!"

* * *

 **Well, I did warn you last chapter that this was going to be really long lol. Sorry not sorry. But you guys gave me great tributes and they each deserve to get there moment to shine during the interviews! So yeah, expect another chapter just as long for the next two, really, because part 2 of the interviews and the night before the games are both going to have a lot going on.**

 **AND HOLY CRAP WE ONLY HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE THE GAMES! How did we get here already? I'm not ready to say goodbye to any of the tributes left so rip me when I get done with the next two chapters.**

 **But at least we have two more chapters to go! So what did we think about the interviews? Anyone surprise you? (And rip me from writing Jarvis's section thanks a lot David). And since I don't know how to describe dresses, I'm going to be posting the interview outfits on either the story blog or my random blog. So be on the lookout for that in the next day or two. Also, I put up a poll on my profile for your favorite tributes and it would be great if you took it!**


	25. Interviews Part 2

**Chapter 21:**

 _Kora Flickerman, Host for The Hunger Games_

As Kora makes her way back out onto the stage, the crowd cheers loudly at the sight of her. She lets out a light laugh at the attention before waving for them to quiet down. "Alrighty! Our break is over so you know what that means!"

The crowd grows loud once more and quite a few in the crowd start cheering the names of the tributes they're excited to hear from. Most of them are cheering for Hazel and Nyra – not a surprise at all after Vida's announcement of their alliance. But there are a few who are cheering for sweet adorable little Oakland, and even some cheering for Marek. Kora can feel her heart racing in excitement at the crowd's energy, almost all of her sadness from earlier gone, or at least pushed aside. "That's right! It's time for us to get started on the second half of our interviews!"

Kora starts pacing the stage, smiling over at the first half of tributes sitting to the right. Beryl just looks bored. Em is grinning and waving still at the crowd, definitely turning into a younger Emilio. Decima and Coeus both seem tense but at least Decima is trying to keep smiling and looking happy to be sitting there. Lauris appears relaxed, a sharp contrast to Jarvis hunched over and staring at the floor in front of him. The District Four pair seems to be the most calm and had been talking quietly the entire break. Yes, they are definitely united, even with Kora curiously trying to see if Velmour knew anything about Stormy's plan. Vida still wears that confident smirk on her face, not too different from the charming smile on Jett's face. And poor Bristol, the shy girl is fidgeting with her hands while repeatedly glancing between the floor and Kora. "Tributes. Thank you for sitting tight during the break and for continuing to do so for the remaining tributes!"

"Now," Kora turns her attention back to the crowd, the large group silent in anticipation as they watch Kora on the stage, waiting for her to keep going. "Let's continue our interviews with Aero Fensa from District Six!"

* * *

 _Aero Fensa, District 6_

Aero is pretty sure the crowd is cheering more out of excitement at Kora than him as he heads out onto the stage, but that doesn't stop him from smiling out at them. He shakes Kora's hand before tucking both hands into the pockets of his gray suit. "Come on, you're just cheering for her!" They laugh loudly at this, making Aero keep grinning at them. "But we all know who the cuter one is," he points to himself, making the crowd roar with laughter.

"I think that might be up for debate!" Kora responds and Aero turns his attention to the host, seeing a bit of a flush on her face.

Aero takes a quick look at her appearance before turning to the crowd with a joking grimace on his face. "Ehhhh, I'm not too sure about that," he responds with a wink, turning back to see Kora's slightly offended face as the crowd continues to laugh at them. Aero starts laughing himself at her reaction. "It's a joke, Kora!"

Kora shakes a finger at him, smile forming on her face once more. "You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you? And from what I've heard, this isn't the first time you caused a bit of trouble in the Capitol."

Aero laughs to himself as he thinks about the prank he pulled with Marek during training. Velmour's reaction to the poison ivy turned out way better than he had hoped and definitely made the second day of training less boring. "I don't think Seraphim will be happy if I told you what I did because it was during training!" Aero says to the crowd, getting some cheers of disappointment. He holds up his hands jokingly in defense as he looks up at the Gamemakers. "Hey it's not my call."

Seraphim is laughing in the Gamemaker box, shaking his head at Aero. He cups his hands to shout down at Aero. "Don't tell anything!"

"See?" Aero says to the crowd as he turns his attention back to Kora, a little happy that Seraphim won't let him mention what he did. While Velmour does seem the most chill out of the careers, he did get a 9 and Aero really doesn't want to make the career target him tomorrow. Aero gives a shrug at the host. "I just had a little fun with Marek to make the day go by faster."

"Speaking of Marek," Kora starts and Aero gives her a curious look. "We heard from Bristol before the break that you are allies with her, Marek, and Skye."

"That is correct," Aero says with a nod of his head. "Yeah and she suggested that you ask me about that and Marek. Well Marek's a lot of fun. Bit of a weird accent and very talkative – if you think I'm talkative, just wait until you see him," Aero pauses as the crowd laughs at this and Kora gives a smile. She has no idea what she's in for. "We get along great and he knows how to have some fun in the midst of all of this. Everyone is just so down and sad all the time."

"Well not us here tonight," Kora interrupts and the crowd cheers in agreement with her statement.

"Sure but you guys actually look forward to the games," Aero gives a shrug at the host. "I'm talking about all of the tributes. No sense of humor." He shakes his head at this, thinking about how few tributes laughed at the prank they pulled on Velmour. "If there was an award for the grumpiest tribute, I don't know who would get it: Beryl or Coeus."

The crowd hesitantly laughs at this and Aero looks out, confused about why they don't think it's funny. He makes eye contact with Jarle and his mentor shakes his head and gives him an exasperated look. Aero chuckles as he turns back to Kora and gives a small shrug before rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yeahhhh I was supposed to not let my mouth run during this interview. Whoops. Sorry Jarle and Jewel."

This time, the crowd genuinely laughs at his comment and he smiles out at them. "Well Aero, maybe we should talk about something else? We don't want you getting in trouble with your mentor!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Aero takes out a hand out his pocket to give a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I can take him! Becoming a parent has made him totally incapable of getting mad."

Kora joins the crowd in laughing about this. "But have you seen his children? How can you be mad when you have two cute kids!" Kora laughs for a few more seconds before motioning for the crowd to stop laughing. "Alright, alright, Aero, so I've heard this actually isn't your first visit to the Capitol!"

Aero shakes his head at this, not particularly fond of the memories of his first time in the Capitol. "It's not, Kora, and I'm definitely hoping to make sure that I have future visits."

"But what was your reason for your first visit?" Kora keeps asking, almost appearing genuinely interested in what brought Aero to the Capitol.

"My sister Amelia is brilliant so of course she enters competitions all the time," Aero gives another small shrug as he looks at the host, once again being reminded of his life back home and always living in the shadow. But maybe now he'll be impressive for his parents. "She won a couple competitions that allowed us to come visit here. And she used her money to pay for me to get braces." Aero gives a big grin at the crowd, showing off the metal in his mouth. The crowd responds happily at this, much to his confusion but he looks at one of the cameras. "Hey Amelia, guess what? I'll be able to bring you to the Capitol next." Aero turns back to Kora and holds up a hand, speaking in a loud whisper, wishing he could see his sister's reaction back home. "I'll take her to see Giovanni in concert. She's totally _obsessed_ with him. Whoops, did I say that out loud? Sorry Amelia!"

The crowd loses it in laughter at Aero's joke, making him grin out at them. Even Kora is trying to hold back her laughter so she can keep talking. "I mean, who isn't obsessed with Giovanni? He's such a great singer!" Kora can't help but giggle at this. "Okay, Aero-"

But she's cut off by the buzzer sounding and she pretends to pout. "Aww man, I had a good question! I guess I'll have to ask you when you have one of your future Capitol visits."

"Of course," Aero responds happily, feeling like his interview went pretty well overall.

"Thank you, Aero Fensa!"

* * *

 _Hazel Curie, District 7_

Hazel has been anxiously waiting for her interview so when Kora finally finishes up Aero's interview, she's nearly ready to run out onto the stage. This is her chance to proclaim her innocence, finally, to Panem. After a year of being falsely imprisoned, this is her chance to stand up for herself.

"Okay everyone, up next is District Seven and first is Hazel Curie!" Kora shouts out and Hazel walks out onto the stage, grinning and ready to win them over. But she almost stops in her tracks when some in the crowd begin to boo at her. Her smile falters, not understanding what is happening. But Kora looks completely angry at the crowd as Hazel reaches her. "Stop that! Hazel's past does not define her right now and I'd like to remind you that if she becomes the victor, she will be a citizen just like you and I! So show a little respect for her!"

Hazel's opinion of Kora grows at that statement and when the host turns to give her a smile as the crowd starts to quiet down, Hazel gives a big smile in return and shakes Kora's hand. "Well that wasn't quite the welcome I expected."

"I apologize for that," Kora starts before looking down at the stage, appearing to hesitate before she returns her attention back to Hazel. "Now, everyone has been very curious about you, ever since the Reaping. We've never seen someone volunteer like you did since President Xavier implemented the law about juveniles earning freedom through the games."

"Well here I am!" Hazel responds as she puts her hands up and shrugs. She keeps grinning at Kora, "I'm cool with making history if it means my freedom. And I've been loving being here in the Capitol, you have a lot better meals here than in prison."

A few people in the crowd hesitantly laugh at her joke but Hazel keeps her attention on Kora. "Yes…Now I have to ask: what was the crime that sent you to prison?"

"Let me just start by saying that I never did the crime that I was accused of," Hazel starts out right away, determined to defend herself. "Demetrius was my best friend and I never would have done anything to hurt him. But there was an accident one day in the woods and his axe rebounded, striking him in the head and killing him instantly." Some in the crowd gasp at this, Hazel herself still feeling uneasy and upset at her friend's death. "I don't do to well with blood so I fled…but apparently that was enough for people to blame me."

"So your crime is murder?" Kora asks carefully and the crowd is so silent, Hazel is certain you could hear someone cough at the very edge of the seats.

Hazel looks out at the mentors, knowing Glenwood told her that she needs to confess what her crime is. But Kora's tone and the crowd's reaction to her so far is making her question everything. She already proclaimed her innocence, so why tell them what she was accused of? But Glenwood gives her an encouraging nod, albeit his face looks rather unhappy. "Yes," Hazel finally says and turns her attention back to Kora in time to see the shock on her face. "First degree murder."

Hazel expected some in the crowd to react negatively to her crime, despite her proclaiming innocence. But what she hadn't expected was for almost the entire crowd to start shouting in anger. For people who enjoy watching children kill for fun each year, they're reacting very negative to it allegedly happening outside of the games. It's nothing she hasn't heard before back in District Seven when she was first arrested and went on trial.

But then the people start shouting at her.

"Murderer!"

"I hope you die first!"

"Criminal!"

Hazel tries to keep smiling through the sling of accusations being thrown at her as Kora fails to calm down the crowd. "Stop! Please, everyone stop!" But no one wants to listen to the host. All they want to do is keep accusing Hazel of a crime that she didn't do.

But even Hazel didn't expect people to start throwing food and drinks up at her on the stage. Someone in the front throws their drink at her, the glass missing her but the pink contents spraying all over her and Kora, her white dress now splattered with the drinks. Several Peacekeepers run out on stage, two escorting her and Kora backstage while the others jump down into the crowd to deal with the raging people.

Even backstage, Hazel can still hear the people shouting angrily at her. Kora looks so upset at what happened as she stares down at her white jumpsuit that is also ruined. "I'm sorry that happened-" Hazel reaches out and puts her hand on Kora's shoulder, genuinely feeling bad for what happened. Kora didn't do anything to deserve that. Not that Hazel did either, but Kora was even more innocent.

"Don't touch me!" Kora yells at her and flinches away from her touch. She looks up at Hazel, eyes momentarily full of fear before turning to sadness as she takes a couple steps back. Yet Hazel just stares at her, full of shock at the way she reacted to her. "I didn't mean to yell at you but I'm just – I don't know what just happened out there or if you're even innocent like you claim you are."

"Kora!" A girl shouts and they both look over to see a girl close to Kora's age with long magenta hair running towards them. When she reaches Kora, she grabs her arm and gives the host a look full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'll be okay," Kora says shakily before they both look back over at Hazel.

The new girl clears her throat. "I'm Laelia Hyperion, Gamemaker. Mr. Lukianas is going to calm the crowd down but he thinks it would be best if Hazel does not go back out on stage. He has also ordered for increased Peacekeeper presence between the crowd and the stage…"

Hazel feels crushed at this news, wanting to have an equal chance at proving herself for the sponsors. A chance to prove to them that she is innocent. "Okay…" She mumbles and a Peacekeeper motions for the direction to walk back up to her room. But as she starts following the Peacekeeper, her disappointment turns into determination. They can sneer at her all she wants now. But when she wins the games, it won't matter anymore because she'll be free of all crimes.

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, District 7_

Given what happened with Hazel, Oakland wasn't really surprised when it took a while for Kora to get back out on the stage. As the night's progressed, it seems like the interviews are just getting worse, and Oakland is hoping he can get by without anything bad happening to him. He doesn't want to be yelled at by the crowd. He doesn't want to be shy and awkward like Bristol. And he certainly doesn't want to break down like Jarvis did…

"I'm sorry about the wait," Kora says as she comes back out on stage, now wearing a royal blue pantsuit. But from her tone, she doesn't sound apologetic at all. If anything, she seems angry at the crowd for what they did. And Oakland is a little mad at them too. He's gotten to know Hazel and there is no way that she is this terrible person they made her seem. "As you heard our Head Gamemaker Seraphim Lukianas say, you need to cooperate and treat the tributes fairly. From now on, if there's any sign of anger towards a tribute, you will be removed from the crowd and not let back in. Now," Kora's mood changes like flipping a switch and as she continues, she sounds cheery once more. "Let's bring out Oakland Bradshaw!"

Oakland only hesitates for a moment before heading out on the stage, slightly weary about the crowd and how they're going to react. But they seem to have been scared by Seraphim's threats and cheer lightly for him. He gives them a small smile as he approaches Kora who looks giddy at the sight of him. "Oh my goodness, you're even cuter in person!" She turns out to the crowd and points. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

Oakland flushes at this comment, not liking the crowd cheering in agreement over it. He can't stand it when his mom gives him compliments, let alone most of the Capitol. And he doesn't want to just be known as the 'cute twelve-year-old'. What sponsor is going to think he even has a chance? "Well Kora, I think they already know that since you mention it every time you talk about me," Oakland responds sarcastically, yet the crowd just laughs at him, thinking he's just joking around.

"Very true," Kora says around laughter. "Okay, okay, we can talk about something else! So I've heard you're working with Caladium."

"Yep," Oakland answers to her, happy to be moving on from her just complimenting him.

"That's got to be interesting because he's such a character!" Kora laughs loudly at this before continuing, struggling through her laughter, "I feel a little bad for you!"

"You're not the only one who feels bad about it," Oakland jokes and the crowd laughs at his. He looks out at Cal, finding him laughing in his seat. "Kidding, Cal!" He turns his attention back to Kora, laughing a little at the antics of his mentor. "Cal is a lot of fun to work with. You should have seen him last night! So, he likes to mess with Glen whenever possible."

"Of course," Kora responds to this, looking curious about where Oakland is going with the story. "Glenwood needs to laugh more!"

"Exactly!" Cal shouts out from his seat, making the crowd laugh loudly at him.

Oakland turns out to the crowd, chuckling when he sees that Glen has already crossed his arms and is pouting about the story. "So you have some weird things here that you take and it completely changes what food tastes like. I haven't tried one but somehow Cal got his hands on one."

"Oh I already love where this is going," Kora says when Oakland pauses for a moment to laugh at what happened.

"So Glen claimed he had a headache once again caused by Cal, who offered up some 'headache' medicine. But it was one of those weird taste changing things! Oh you should have seen Glen's face when he took a bit of a banana and it was the sourest thing ever!"

The crowd bursts into laughter at this story, Kora joining in with them. "That's great!" She keeps laughing for a few seconds as Oakland grins at the crowd enjoying his story. "So, Cal obviously isn't the only one you're working with – although it's debatable if he actually helps or just keeps messing with Glenwood. What do you think about your allies?"

Oakland thinks about this for a few seconds, his opinion about Jarvis changed from what he learned earlier, but he still isn't sure what to think about him. "Cutter is great and I had a lot of fun with him during training. The District Eight pair seems nice but I spent most of my time with Cutter. And Jarvis," Oakland pauses to look over at his oldest ally. Jarvis looks scared of what Oakland is going to say, so he smiles at Jarvis and speaks to him. "Jarvis is a great guy and I'm really happy that he's my ally."

At this statement, Jarvis almost looks like he might start crying again and quickly turns his attention away from Oakland. Oakland turns back to look at Kora who also looks sad about this. "Did you know about him before tonight?" She asks him quietly.

Oakland shakes his head at this. "I didn't." He looks up at the host, shrugging a bit at her. "But that doesn't make me think less of him. In fact, I look up to him even more since he wants to protect us younger tributes."

"That's good to hear," Kora responds quietly before the buzzer goes off. "Well thank you Oakland, for entertaining us with that great story about Cal!" The crowd laughs at this and start applauding for him, yet he's not sure if they're cheering for him or his mentor's antics.

Oh well, he tried and didn't pretend to be anyone he wasn't. At least they didn't boo him off the stage. As Oakland makes his way over to his seat, Jarvis looks up at him with glassy eyes and gives him a tentative smile. "Thank you," he says quietly, Oakland barely able to hear him over the crowd.

As Oakland takes his seat – next to an empty spot that he can't stop looking at – Oakland smiles a little to himself at Jarvis's comment. He might not have impressed the crowd with crazy skills, but at least he got his ally to feel a bit better about himself.

* * *

 _Viradie Rivia, District 8_

Viradie clutches her notebook close to her, surprisingly calm despite the fact that she's about to be interviewed. But she's so happy about her dress tonight that Eilna made for her. It was the sketch that Viradie had made before the chariot rides, but Eilna had made it even better than Viradie ever imagined. The short red sleeved dress sparkles in the lights with every movement Viradie makes and she can't wait to see how it will look out in the lights on stage. Her black flats also sparkle in the lights and Viradie has definitely spent a couple minutes wiggling her toes and watching them sparkle. And she loves the white elbow length gloves Eilna gave her.

"Alright everyone!" Kora says to the crowd, making Viradie's heart race in nervousness. "Next up is one of Oakland's allies, Viradie Rivia from District Eight."

"Don't be scared," Clark speaks up, surprising her. She turns around and sees him giving her a tentative smile. "Just be yourself and they'll love you."

Viradie doesn't have time to write to him so she makes her quick hand motion to say 'thank you'. It takes Clark a moment to understand her since she has slowly been teaching him and the mentors her signals. But when he figures it out, his face lights up in happiness and he grins at her before motioning to the stairs up to the stage.

As Viradie walks out on stage, she clutches her notebook even tighter as the crowd cheers for her and overwhelms her with the noise. She nearly turns back around but Kora approaches her, smiling gently. Viradie quickly flips to the note she had already written today, thanks to Velour's suggestion. _'The noise of the crowd makes me very nervous and anxious.'_

Kora reads the note, looking very attentive to what Viradie has to say. Once finished, she looks up at Viradie and gives the girl a small smile and a nod of her head before turning back to the crowd. She uses her hands to motion for them to calm down. "Alright everyone, I know you're excited but your cheers are making Viradie nervous. Let's stay quiet so she can feel comfortable, okay?" The crowd listens to her and Viradie tentatively smiles at Kora as the host turns back around and puts a hand on Viradie's shoulder, gently leading her towards the front of the stage. "So Viradie, what do you think about the Capitol so far?"

Viradie flips through a couple pages in her notebook filled with prepared answers. Her and Velour had spent most of the day preparing for potential questions so that she wouldn't have to waste time writing stuff out. _'The food is a bit weird but I like all of the colors of your outfits.'_

A few people laugh at this statement, making her smile a bit more. "Yes, I imagine our food would seem weird to someone who has never had it before!" Kora responds gently, keeping her focus entirely on Viradie and making the girl feel more comfortable with this interview. "And what do you think about your mentor?"

Viradie doesn't have a prepared answer for this question so she flips to a blank page and writes out a rather lengthy response. When she turns it around for Kora and the crowd to read, she searches the crowd for Velour so she can smile at him. _'I think Velour is great and he's a very kind man. Astrid is also really nice!'_

A few people 'aww' at this statement but Velour's reaction makes Viradie start grinning. He puts a hand up to his mouth, almost looking like he might cry but he gives a small smile at Viradie. Astrid throws an arm around him and he leans against her.

"Velour is definitely a very kind man," Kora says to this, drawing Viradie's attention back to the host. Kora is still smiling at her as she asks her next question. "So we've heard that you are part of quite a big alliance. What do you think of them?"

This question Viradie is prepared for and she flips to the answer, smiling when she sees Kora's surprised reaction. _'Clark is my favorite!'_

"Don't show the others, they might get jealous!" Kora jokes with her and a couple people in the crowd laugh at it. Viradie turns a little embarrassed, not having thought about how the others in her alliance would react to her stating that Clark is her favorite. "I'm sure they don't mind at all," Kora says gently, seeing Viradie's reaction. "But I'm looking forward to asking Clark about you! So what would you say is your biggest strength for in the arena?"

Viradie ponders this for a second as she goes to a blank page before grinning as she writes out her response. _'No one will hear me coming!'_

Kora chuckles at this and grins at Viradie. "That is very true! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if the others never even find you because of how quiet you are!" Some in the crowd give light applause at this, only making Viradie feel a little anxious at them. "I think I only have time for one more question. Viradie, who are the people you'll be fighting to get home to?"

Viradie smiles sadly as she turns to another prepared answer, wishing more than anything that she was with her parents right now. _'My mom and dad.'_ As Kora reads her answer, Viradie looks out at one of the cameras and makes her hand motion to say 'I love you', knowing her parents will recognize it right away.

"Well I sincerely hope you can see them again," Kora answers her, smiling gently as the buzzer goes off. "Thank you, Viradie."

The crowd gives light applause at Viradie, almost making her nervous before she looks out at their faces, seeing that they all look happy about her interview. She quickly makes her way to her seat, avoiding looking at the careers as she passes them, wanting to be out of the attention of the crowd. Once she's in her seat next to Oakland, she looks back out at Velour and sees a very proud smile on his face that makes her feel less anxious about the crowd. She turns her attention back to Kora, starting to feel less anxious about the crowd and wanting to see how well Clark does with talking to Kora.

* * *

 _Clark Botwright, District 8_

Astrid's threat about not saying anything bad about Viradie is still ringing in Clark's ears – at least this time she didn't grab on to one of his ears. Not that she needed to threaten his sponsor gifts again. He wasn't going to say anything bad about Viradie. She had just done a great job with the crowd by just being herself. They like her.

Just like what has unfortunately been happening with Clark. Not that he'll ever admit it to her or Velour, and especially not to Astrid. No matter how stubborn Clark was with Viradie, she still was kind to him and wanted to work with him. He had even been nervous for her before her interview.

Well if Viradie had no problem getting the crowd to like her, surely Clark will have no issue doing the same thing. Sure Viradie was sweet but Clark is likeable and a lot more prepared for the games. Besides, with how much of a train wreck some of these interviews have been, Clark has no doubt that he's going to be one of the best.

"Okay let's bring out Viradie's favorite ally, Clark Botwright!" At least Kora actually pronounced his last name right, unlike his bumbling and idiotic clown escort. Seriously, why clowns of all things? Clowns are just creepy.

Clark walks out on the stage, scowling a bit at how their applause isn't as loud as it should be for him. They cheered more for Oakland, even though Clark is older and has a higher score. Whatever, he'll have a better interview than Oakland did and totally get more sponsors.

"Welcome, Clark!" Kora says cheerfully as Clark comes to a stop next to her and the crowd quiets down quickly, much to his annoyance.

"So Clark, would you say that Viradie is your favorite ally?"

"Well yeah, I didn't really want to be allies with the others so of course she's my favorite," Clark responds stubbornly and crosses his arms, still bitter about joining Jarvis's alliance, especially now that he knows Jarvis barely wants to fight and is probably going to die right away. What are they supposed to do then? Just give the careers free kills? But his expression does soften a little as he thinks about Viradie and even spares a glance over at her, just to see her smiling happily at him. "I don't mind working with Viradie."

"Then why join them?" Kora asks curiously, seemingly unbothered by his attitude and still looking just as cheerful as she was when he first walked out on stage.

"Because Viradie wanted to join them and probably wouldn't have been happy with not being part of the alliance," Clark almost rolls his eyes, not at Viradie but at the alliance he's part of, before he catches sight of Astrid and thinks twice about it. And from the stern look she's giving him, he hasn't been doing a good job of not saying anything bad about Viradie. He lets out a stubborn sigh as he turns back to Kora, uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets, fists balled. "Well since she's my favorite, I wasn't going to let her go off with them alone or stick with just me and be unhappy."

"Well hopefully the others won't be too upset with you and Viradie for picking favorites!" Kora jokes and as the crowd laughs at this, Clark rolls his eyes. As if it matters what they think. It won't matter when he becomes the victor. "So what are you bringing to the alliance?"

"Tons of weapon skills and determination to win," Clark responds before taking a moment to glare up at the Head Gamemaker, still bitter about his skills not being properly recognized. "I totally should have gotten a higher score than what they gave me." Seraphim doesn't even seem bothered by Clark's anger, almost even seeming amused by it, much to Clark's annoyance.

"Well you'll just have to prove them all wrong tomorrow when the games start!" Kora responds cheerfully, seeming to believe that he has skills that Seraphim ignored.

"Oh I will," Clark answers confidently, taking his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms once more. "The other tributes are going to realize that they shouldn't underestimate me because of my age and size. They've probably forgotten that my mentor Astrid was the same age as me."

"Yes, Astrid turned out to be very savage," Kora nods her head at this. "What do you think about your mentor?"

"Ugh Astrid is-" Clark cuts off when he looks out at the crowd and sees Astrid watching him, eyebrow raised in anticipation of what he might say and annoying smirk on her face. He remembers her threat about withholding sponsor gifts and lets out a loud sigh. "We have some disagreements…" Clark starts stubbornly, not wanting to admit that he is terrified of Astrid but wants to prove himself to her since she's clearly doubted him. "But she knows what she's doing."

"She sure does," Kora responds and the crowd shouts in agreement. But not at Clark, they're cheering for his mentor. He scowls at this as Kora continues, "And I'm sure she'll prove herself by getting a victor home from District Eight."

"Well yeah because I'm going to win, but it's going to be my own skills that get me home, not her-" the buzzer cuts him off from continuing on and Kora looks a little too happy that his interview is over.

"Okay thank you, Clark Boat-wright!" Kora throws a hand over her mouth, looking scared as Clark starts scowling at the mispronunciation of his last name.

"It's Bot-wright!" He stubbornly shouts over the noise of the crowd and Kora smiles apologetically at him before he starts stomping over to his seat, mumbling about how stupid the Capitol is with his name. "How hard is it to pronounce it right? Do they not know how to read properly here in the Capitol?"

Viradie lets out a tiny laugh at this, the first time Clark has ever heard her laugh and he looks over at her in shock. She looks so happy at him, slowly making him start to smile back. He doesn't know why, but he wants to hear her laugh more, even if it's at his expense.

* * *

 _Skye Miller, District 9_

"Just five stairs, right?" Skye asks Marek for probably the tenth time tonight as the crowd starts to quiet down from Clark's interview. Skye really didn't want to trip walking out onto the stage. It's bad enough that her blindness is already making them doubt her, along with Seraphim giving her a low score. She doesn't need to add tripping to make them doubt her capabilities even more.

"Yep, just five stairs and then you'll be on the stage," Marek responds cheerfully, not seeming nervous at all about his interview. In fact, it almost seems as if he's looking forward to being up on stage. "Stop worrying, Skye, you're going to do just fine!"

"I'm not worried," Skye starts and has to stop when Kora speaks up.

"Only three more Districts to go! Let's hear from Skye Miller from District Nine!"

Skye takes a deep breath to steady herself before picking up the end of her dress – why would her stylist put her in a floor length gown again? She takes carefully steps forward and once her toes nudge the first stair, she walks up them, feeling confident that she can handle where she's going now. Once she clears the fifth stair, she puts a smile on her face and looks ahead, taking small steps forward as the crowd gives their obligatory applause for her.

"Welcome, Skye," Kora says from her left, helping guide her towards the host. "Oh wow, you just look beautiful in that dress!"

Even though she might be blind, Skye rolls her eyes at this comment. She could be wearing a potato sack for all she knows. "Well, I'll just have to take your word on that."

There's silence for a few seconds before Kora awkwardly laughs as Skye stares in the direction of the host. "Sorry about that, I forgot that you were blind because you just walked out here with such confidence!"

"Well you're one of the very few people who have forgotten about that," Skye responds, crossing her arms and starting to frown.

"What do you mean?" Kora asks her, voice full of confusion. Not that Skye blames her, the girl has no clue what's been happening.

"From the moment I was picked at the Reaping, everyone has basically counted me out just because I'm blind," Skye starts, feeling her anger start to build at the way they've been treating her and telling her that she has no chance. "Well I'm not helpless. I've worked in the fields for year and I'm just as good as the others my age. I'm still a competitor. I'm capable of fighting and surviving, something I showed Seraphim yet he still gave me a low score, simply because I'm blind."

Skye is met with silence at her accusation that Seraphim gave her a lower score than she deserved and she takes this time to turn in the direction Marek had indicated the Gamemakers were sitting. She gives them a hard look, hopefully proving that she is not going to be overlooked in these games. "But the joke will be on them because them telling me I can't do it has just fueled me even more to succeed."

At this, she's actually met with some applause that catches her off guard. But as she turns back to Kora, she starts to smile at their belief in her. "I don't doubt your skills," Kora starts and she sounds genuine. "So why don't you tell us your skills?"

"Gladly," Skye responds, feeling happy at finally being acknowledged as being a competitor. She starts to tick things off on her fingers as she lists her skills, "Well, I'm probably the most resourceful one here. Being blind my whole life has taught me how to think outside of the box to accomplish things. I'm a bit stubborn, if you couldn't tell," Skye chuckles at this, along with a few in the crowd. "So I'm not going down without trying my damned hardest. I'm still a competitor, not matter if I can't see."

"I'm not counting you out for a second," Kora answers to this and Skye raises an eyebrow in surprise that the host so quickly turned around her opinion on Skye. "But of course, you're not going to be on your own in the arena."

"No," Skye starts to think about her allies, a smile on her face. "It's kind of hard to say no to being allies with Marek once you talk to him. He means well with everything he does and is always willing to lend a hand if you need it. Bristol is… almost the opposite of Marek as far as personalities. She's quiet but when she does speak…she has a kind soul. I didn't see very many people lining up to be my ally, yet Bristol wanted to. And Aero, well, I can't say I've talked to him too much but I practically know his life story from Marek talking about him non-stop."

"Everyone keeps mentioning Marek talking a lot," Kora sounds a little concerned at this, "Should I be worried?"

Skye laughs at this and gives Kora a mischievous grin. "You should be very worried."

The crowd laughs at this, despite them having no clue what Kora is in for when Marek walks out onto that stage. "I better start preparing now," Kora jokes before becoming serious. "Now Skye, we're almost out of time. But anything else you would like to say?"

"Yeah," Skye turns her attention towards the crowd in front of them, giving them what she hopes is a determined look. "Don't you dare count me out simply because I'm blind. I haven't and I'm still a competitor, even if my odds are lower than others. And you can bet on me fighting and not hiding and waiting for death to come."

The crowd applauds loudly at this, louder than Skye expected. As they cheer for her, she smiles a little. At least they know now that she is still a contender. The buzzer sounds as they're still cheering for her. "Alright, Skye Miller!" Kora says and the crowd keeps cheering. Skye feels a hand on her back and almost flinches away before Kora whispers in her ear. "I can lead you over, if you want."

"Just turn me in the right direction and tell me how far away it is," Skye responds quietly, not wanting to be led to her seat after just claiming that she can do everything everyone else can.

"About twenty feet away you'll reach the railing and go up one short step. Then about fifteen feet to your seat," Kora lightly turns her to the right and Skye takes a deep breath before holding her head high and walking towards the platform. She can do this.

She reaches the platform only slightly before she anticipated and keeps her hand on the railing as she steps up and walks along. Even though she can't see them, she can almost feel the careers staring at her. "Stop," a quiet voice calls out and Skye smiles a little at Bristol helping her before taking her seat. Even when she didn't have to, Bristol is helping her out. This is why Skye wanted to be her ally.

* * *

 _Marek Hall, District 9_

"Alright Marek, focus on skills and your allies," Marek keeps muttering to himself, hoping that if he keeps saying his plan, he has a small chance of actually sticking to it once he's out on stage. Sativa didn't seem to have much faith in him sticking to this plan, but he's going to prove her wrong.

At least he got his way with the stylists and was allowed to wear a fun t-shirt depicting a tuxedo instead of wearing a real one. All of the other guys have looked so miserable in their suits so far.

"Now that we've heard from Skye," Kora starts once the crowd has quieted down. And man is Marek proud of Skye. She did such a good job telling everyone off and making sure they didn't look down on her. "Let's hear from the final member of the District Six and District Nine alliance, Marek Hall!"

Marek practically runs out onto the stage, a little too excited about the interview. The crowd starts to cheer louder when they see his excitement, making him laugh at putting them in a good mood. Marek goes to shake Kora's hand, getting a little stunned by seeing the host up close. "Oh man you sure are gorgeous!" Kora flushes at this and looks around confused as the crowd starts to laugh at her reaction. Marek looks out at the crowd, completely forgetting what he had planned on saying before coming out on stage. "Oh boy, there sure are a lot of people here and y'all are just dressed so bright and colorful."

"Alright, Marek," Kora clears her throat, trying to get him to pay attention to her as the crowd continues to laugh at his reaction to being on stage. "So, uh, what's life like for you back home?"

"Oh I love it back home! District Nine is just so great!" Marek grins at the host. "The District Nine government helps fund my family so I'm so thankful for that."

"Fund what?" Kora asks when Marek pauses to catch his breath.

"Did I not even say that?" Marek chuckles a little with the crowd. "Whoops, my bad. The orphanage!" Kora looks confused about this and Marek starts to frown a little, not wanting to see her looking confused or sad. "You know, the Hall Orphanage? My parents run it – well, adoptive parents anyways – hence the last name Hall!" But Kora still looks confused as Marek falls silent for a moment. "You really don't know it? Come on, I thought everyone knew about it ever since the 144th Hunger Games since Sativa's son Mikhail was from our orphanage."

Marek is met with silence and he looks out at the crowd, catching sight of Sativa giving him the worst glare he's ever seen. He cringes a little and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck as he looks back at Kora. "Yeahhhh I probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

Kora looks desperate to get the interview back on track and chuckles awkwardly. "Well, um…what about your allies?"

"Oh I love them! They're more like friends to me than allies!" Marek turns to grin over at his allies at this. Aero chuckles at him, Bristol gives a small smile, and Skye simply shakes her head at him. He turns his attention back to Kora who just nods her head and giving him a look that says that she's given up on asking him questions. "But like, you've seen all of them so far so can you blame me? And just look at Skye. Oh boy I would hate to be on the end of her anger! I've been on the end of her sass more times than I can count but yeah, she's going to be one to look out for in the arena. And Aero," Marek stops to laugh loudly for a few seconds as he thinks about Aero and all the trouble they caused. "He thinks I have a weird accent but his accent is weird to me. And he made boring training way more fun by pulling that prank with putting the poison ivy on the weapons-" Marek slaps both hands over his mouth at this, making the crowd laugh at his reaction.

Marek looks at Kora wide-eyed and starting to curse himself for mentioning that. "What's wrong?" She asks him, seeming concerned for him and still super cute, making Marek flush in embarrassment over both blurting out their prank and her attention.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned that prank we pulled on Velmour during training," Marek says sheepishly and lets out a nervous laugh at this. He glances back over his shoulder at the career, hoping that Velmour won't try to target him specifically in the arena now that he knows who gave him a poison ivy rash. Velmour appears mad, but Marek can see his shoulders shaking with laughter that he's trying to hold in.

Kora starts laughing loudly at this and Marek turns his attention back to the host, grinning at her reaction. "Wait-" she starts before laughing once more. "So you two- oh my goodness-" Kora bends over in laughter, putting her hands on her knees as she keeps laughing loudly at Marek and Aero's prank.

Kora tries to stand up, still laughing loudly and her face red from all of the laughter. She tries to keep her eyes from crying but she takes one look at Marek and she's bent over in laughter again.

"Uh, what do I do?" Marek asks as Kora keeps laughing, the crowd joining in. But hey, at least he's gotten everyone in a great mood, even if it was caused by him not thinking before speaking.

"Just keep talking," Kora gets out through laughter as she stands up again. She tries to stop laughing before taking another look at Marek and snorting, making her throw her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "I can't believe you gave Velmour a poison ivy rash!"

"Well for the record, it was Aero's idea," Marek lets out a nervous chuckle as he looks up at Seraphim, hoping the Gamemaker isn't angry at him revealing what they did. But almost the entire Gamemaker booth is in a fit of laughter, especially Kora's friend Laelia. The only one who seems somewhat composed is Seraphim, but even he looks to be holding back laughter. "I didn't expect to make everyone laugh like this!"

The buzzer goes off as Kora's wiping away tears. She shakes her head at Marek, still chuckling a little. "Well, thank you for a truly entertaining interview, Marek."

Marek grins and chuckles at this, "Well I'm happy to have gotten everyone laughing!"

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, District 10_

The interviews have just been going downhill, ever since Vida and her darned District partner Jett, because none of the tributes had any actually skills to talk about. Hazel should have had a good interview, if the crowd hadn't shouted her off of the stage. But this is just going to work in Nyra's favor. Compared to the previous tributes and the three following her, she'll stand out with her skills. She'll stand out for being the biggest competitor in the outer Districts and for being ready to kill.

Once Kora finally stops laughing – that girl spent more time laughing during Marek's interview than actually asking questions – she gets the crowd to quiet down. "Alright, alright, we're nearly there. Next is District Ten and Nyra Caballero!"

Nyra storms out onto the stage, feeling confident and ready to take on the crowd. And when they catch sight of her, they scream even louder for her, just making her smile grow. Her silver dress trails behind her as she makes her way to Kora and she spares a quick glance down at it to see how it looks in the light. It shines like metal, just like one of her knives.

"Oh I think we might have a competitor for the 'fierce af' title!" Kora laughs as Nyra approaches her, hoping the host won't spend the entire time laughing like she did with Marek.

But the crowd cheers at this, making Nyra feel even better about this interview. "What, no queen part of that title? I think I can take Decima."

The crowd starts to holler in excitement at this and chanting both Nyra and Decima's names. Kora gives a wink at them in her excitement, "Are we going to have another anticipated fight like with Beryl and Coeus?"

Nyra shrugs at this and gives a casual smile. "I'm not saying I'll purposely target Decima, but I'm confident that I can take on the careers. They're going to realize they made a mistake in taking Jett over me as their ally because I'm going to be their biggest threat. They're not the only ones who know how to use weapons to kill."

"Oh I have no doubt that you're going to be a threat in the arena," Kora has to shout a little to be heard over the crowd cheering in excitement at Nyra's statement. "As far as allies go, it seems like you didn't do too bad. You have two very tough allies that I've heard you're the leader of."

"Oh I am," Nyra replies confidently. "Those darned careers better watch out tomorrow morning or else we're going to get them. And then everyone will see why we're calling ourselves the Killer Three."

Kora has to wait for the crowd to finish cheering before she can continue with the interview, changing the topic away from her allies, probably in an attempt to keep the crowd from getting angry once more at Hazel. "Now I've heard you have a rather interesting job back home."

"I wouldn't say rather interesting because it's normal for me," Nyra chuckles a little at this, realizing that most people would think she's crazy for the butchering of animals being normal. "My entire family is butchers and I'm pretty good at it."

"And that has given you a rather curious nickname," Kora gives Nyra a curious look, hoping Nyra will take the bait and talk about it.

Nyra is a little perplexed by how Kora knows about this but doesn't bother wasting time with that. Not when she has very little time to impress the sponsors. "Yeah, my friends call me Knives because I'm darned good at using them to kill." It's a partial lie, most of her work with knives is when the animals are already dead, but the crowd takes the bait on it, wanting to see her use those knives. "And you'll see those skills tomorrow and throughout the games because I have every intention of becoming a victor."

"You seem very confident about winning," Kora says to her, almost a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Well I am very confident, Kora," Nyra fixes the host with a hard look and she can see Kora start to squirm under her gaze. "I know exactly what my skills are. I've killed before. Have any of the other tributes done that? Do they have the mental preparation to kill and become the victor?" Nyra doesn't give Kora time to answer the question as she shakes her head. "No, but I do. I would say the odds are definitely in my favor to win."

Even Kora's face looks impressed by this statement and the crowd makes their opinion heard loud and clear. And Nyra means every word she said. Ever since the Reaping, she's prepared herself to just view the tributes as another darned pig or cow at the farm. She won't think twice about killing them. "Alright, Nyra, I think we have time for just one more question for you."

"Bring it," Nyra says when Kora takes a slight pause. The host laughs a little at her readiness to answer the question.

"So you made quite the first impression during the chariot rides," Kora's face pales a little and she cringes before shaking her head, putting her smile back in place. "But I have to know: why the hell did you eat a piece of the raw meat on your costume?"

Nyra laughs loudly at Kora's reaction to that, especially when the host continues to look disgusted by the thought of what Nyra did. "Well Kora, when you spend every day of work surrounded by raw meat, it doesn't really phase you. And have you ever tried raw meat? It's not too bad."

It's too bad when the buzzer goes off as Kora is starting to look sick and Nyra was having fun teasing her about it. "I'll just have to take your word on that. Thank you, Nyra Caballero!"

As Nyra makes her way to her seat, the crowd is cheering loud and all of the careers are glaring at her. Nyra returns it with a smirk on her face. Let them be angry. They didn't want her and now they'll learn how much of a mistake that was.

* * *

 _Cutter Sow, District 10_

Cutter pulls at the neckline of the sweater they gave him, still feeling constricted by it. They couldn't have given him another funny outfit like his chariot ride costume? But it could definitely be worse. Some of the dresses the girls are wearing look like they can barely breath in them!

"Okay, next up is Cutter Sow!" Kora tells the crowd and Cutter runs out onto the stage, grinning and waving at the crowd because he's so excited at their applause for them. Kora laughs a little at his reaction and he turns his attention to the host. "Welcome, Cutter."

"Woah, your hair is really silver out here in the lights!" Cutter blurts out as he stares up at the host, still amazed by the Capitol and all of their crazy technology. "Why did you dye your hair silver?" He asks her curiously and the crowd chuckles at his question, just making him grin even more at their attention because this is like the chariot ride but even better!

Kora shrugs and laughs a little at him. "I think I just liked the color silver," she stares at him for a second before coming up with a question. "What color would you pick if you could dye your hair any color?"

"Green!" Cutter shouts out excitedly before starting to wave his arms around as he thinks about other options. "Or blue! Oh maybe even red!"

The crowd laughs at this and Cutter grins out at them for a moment before looking back at Kora. "Those are all very good colors! Maybe I'll have to pick one of those next. So Cutter, who is rooting for you back home in District Ten?"

"Oh my parents and Hodder!" Cutter bounces on his feet as he thinks about his family. "They're so great and Hodder is like the coolest older brother ever! And I can't forget about Rainier!"

"Who's Rainier?" Kora asks him when he stops to catch his breath in his excitement about thinking about his family and Rainier.

"My best friend!" Cutter shouts out at this, unable to contain himself. "We do everything together back home! We find cool bugs, run around all day, get yelled at by old Ethel for running through her yard-"

The crowd laughs loudly at this and Kora interrupts him to ask him another question. "So you're the last of your group of allies to be interviewed tonight."

"They're also really great!" Cutter says before Kora can ask him a question about them. "I mean, not as cool as Rainier but still really cool! We're going to have so many cool adventures in the arena and we're going to survive off the land! We'll catch our own food and build shelters together and it's going to be great! And I know Jarvis is going to keep all of us safe because he's so much older than us and so cool and strong!"

Kora smiles at this statement from him, just making Cutter grin even more, if that's possible. "Yes, Jarvis is very strong and I don't doubt that he'll protect all of you," she says and her smile falters for just a moment. "So you mentioned catching your own food and building shelters."

"Yes!" Cutter shouts eagerly and the crowd laughs at his reaction.

"What other skills are you bringing into the arena with you?" Kora asks him, not seeming bothered at all by him interrupting her.

"Tons of skills!" Cutter laughs for a moment in happiness at the fun he had while training. "I learned how to use cool big swords in training and I'm totally going to use one in the arena!" Cutter exaggerates a bit and Kora gives him a look that says she doesn't really believe this but keeps quiet about it. "And I learned how to fish! That was really fun since we don't have a pond near my house for fishing. Oakland has great skills with building things so we're going to have this super cool fort that no one is going to be able to get into!"

The crowd is quiet at this, making Cutter look out at them curiously. When he turns his attention back to the host, her smile seems forced. "Well it sure sounds like you learned quite a few things in training!" Kora holds up a hand to stop Cutter from talking, getting a few laughs from the crowd. "Now we're almost out time here, Cutter. So, what is one last thing you would like to say? It can be to your family, Rainier, the crowd, your allies."

"Well hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Cutter says with a cheerful wave at one of the cameras. "It's so cool here and don't worry, I'm going to win and be back soon! And Hodder, you're still the coolest older brother ever!" Cutter pauses for just a moment to think about what to say to Rainier before getting excited and waving his arms around at the buildings surrounding them. "Rainier, I wish you were here to see how cool the Capitol is! Maybe I can bring you here when I'm victor!"

Cutter turns to look over at his allies, waving happily at them, but mostly Oakland. "And you guys, well, we're going to have so much fun and be all adventurous tomorrow! I can't wait to do that with you guys!"

When Cutter brings his attention back to Kora, she has a sad smile on his face that he doesn't understand. Aren't the games supposed to be a cheerful and exciting thing here in the Capitol? The buzzer goes off loudly, making Cutter a little disappointed that his interview is over because he was having fun talking to Kora and getting attention from the crowd! Kora puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "Well Cutter, thank you for your interview!"

"You're welcome!" Cutter says loudly to be heard over the crowd applauding him. "It was so much fun!" Kora gives him a light push towards the seats with the tributes and Cutter takes off towards it, stopping to wave at the crowd a couple times. By time he reaches his seat, he's still so thrilled about his interview and being in front of the crowd that he's practically bouncing in his seat, almost wanting to go back out and keep talking to Kora. Oh well, he'll get to talk to her again soon when he becomes the victor!

* * *

 _Atirikta Lennox, District 11_

Being second to last has just given Ati more time to start questioning herself and the little bit of confidence she was able to build earlier with Kanzi. Her mentor had done a great job of pointing out skills that Ati never would have thought were skills for the arena. But she had to wait through twenty interviews already and a lot of great ones. What will make the Capitol think that Ati is worth sponsoring?

But there's no more time for her to start doubting herself – probably for the best – as the crowd is quieting from Cutter's interview. Kora clears her throat before speaking up, "Only two more tributes left! Let's see if District Eleven will give us another victor after Pinova! Up first is Atirikta Lennox!"

The crowd gives louder applause than Ati expected as she walks out on stage and her nerves kick up a few notches as she sees how many people are out in the crowd. It took forever for Ati to feel comfortable confiding in her best friend. How is she supposed to reveal personal information in front of all of these people?

Ati glances out at the crowd, finding Kanzi after a few seconds of searching. Her mentor gives her a simple nod, a small reminder that Ati can do this. She takes a deep breath as she turns her attention to Kora, the host giving her a friendly smile. "Welcome, Atirikta. Or do you prefer Ati?"

"Ati," she responds quietly, taking a quick look out at the crowd and trying to will herself to not feel so uncomfortable with their gaze on her.

"Well, Ati, you look beautiful tonight," Kora says gently and Ati glances down at her gown, smiling to herself at the dress. She was so happy to see that her stylist gave her a gown with yellow on it, even if it faded from white at the top to yellow at the bottom. Wearing her favorite color gives her a bit of a confidence boost, just enough to feel like she can handle some of the questions Kora will ask. "So you earned a 5 in training, that's a rather impressive score."

A couple people in the crowd cheer at this, making Ati flush as she looks out at them in surprise. But she starts grinning at the realization that they're cheering for something she has accomplished. For once, everyone is paying attention to her, not her sisters. "I think I have a few skills that will shock people once they see them in action."

Ati glances out at the crowd in time to see Kanzi smirk at Ati's pun about using electricity, making the girl feel even less worried. "Really?" Kora asks curiously and Ati looks back at the host, seeing her genuinely looking interested in what Ati has to say. It's an unusual sight but Ati loves it. "Anything that you would like to share with us?"

She hesitates for a few seconds, debating how much to share. "Sure," she finally lets out, smiling at the host. "I actually know how to use circuits and electricity."

Kora nods her head at this, looking impressed by the surprising skill. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Ati answers with a bit of a laugh, enjoying Kora's response. The crowd cheers a bit at this, making her even happier.

"Okay, how does someone from District Eleven learn how to build circuits?" Kora asks and Ati isn't really bothered at revealing this information anymore.

Ati gives a small shrug at this before grinning at Kora. "It started as just a bit of curiosity and wanting to try something new. But then I started to really enjoy it and kept finding old broken things to try and fix!"

"That's really cool!" Kora answers and turns out to the crowd, big smile on her face. "Wouldn't you agree?" When the crowd answers Kora with happy cheers, Ati can't help but feel wonderful at their attention and the way they haven't completely doubted her. Kora turns back to Ati as the crowd quiets down. "So Ati, do you have any allies for in the arena?"

Ati lets out a little sigh at this, feeling the good mood that had started to form crash a little bit and her smile faltering. "I do not."

"Why not?" Kora asks and Ati just gives a small shrug at this, not knowing what to say. The others didn't want her? Or Ati was too nervous to ask Lauris or any of the others to ally? Kora seems to notice her slight mood change and keeps going. "Well you're certainly not the only one who doesn't have any allies. There have been plenty of victors who didn't have any allies. I doubt this will affect you too much in the arena, especially not with your skills!"

Ati considers this for a moment. If Kora would have talked to her yesterday about her ally situation, Ati would have admitted that she feels completely crushed at not having an ally with her. But after Kanzi's motivation today, well, she's still sad but has started viewing it as a good thing. "I don't think not having an ally is going to slow me down," she starts slowly and hoping to truly believe her response. "I've always been on my own so I know how to take care of myself and survive. Honestly, not having an ally is probably the best choice for me."

Ati is left in shock when the crowd cheers at this statement before slowly starting to grin at them. "Well there ya go!" Kora shouts a bit and chuckles at the crowd's response. "That's the kind of attitude that gets you the victor's title!"

"I sure hope so," Ati responds to Kora, feeling more confident than she was when she first walked out onto the stage.

But of course, all too soon, the buzzer sounds, bringing her interview to a stop just when she was starting to feel comfortable with talking in front of the crowd.

"Aww, we're out of time!" Kora shouts and pouts a little, looking sad for just a moment before laughing lightheartedly and gesturing to Ati. "Alright everyone, lets give it up for Ati Lennox!"

As the crowd cheers for her, Ati walks over to her seat, her head held high and a grin on her face at their motivation. If they believe in her, then surely she can win these games and do something great for herself.

* * *

 _Bartlett Radley, District 11_

Finally, Kora has reached Bart's turn after what's felt like forever that he's been waiting around for his turn. Hopefully, the crowd won't have turned bored at this point and will still remember him. They responded well to Ati, leaving Bart optimistic about his chances of getting sponsors.

"Well everyone, we've made it to our last tribute!" Kora says, sounding just a little too excited to be reaching the end of the interviews. Bart doesn't blame her, she's had a rough time, with suicidal confessions, the crowd growing angry at Hazel, being disrespected by Clark, and more. Bart certainly won't do anything like that. "Let's bring out Bartlett Radley!"

The crowd gives a decent amount of applause as Bart walks out on the stage, giving a small wave and a polite smile at the crowd. "Welcome, Bartlett!" Kora says excitedly as Bart reaches her, big smile on her face. "Our very last tribute! I'm sure you're going to stun us all and give us a great send off to the games."

Bart's smile becomes a bit forced at this, torn at the thought of the games starting tomorrow morning. After this, there's nothing except one night's sleep between him and possible death. "I sure hope I can live up to the hype," Bart responds carefully before remembering that he's supposed to be showing them that he is determined to win. "Actually, I know I will."

"That's the spirit!" Kora laughs at this, some in the crowd joining in. Bart continues to smile at her, waiting for the actual questions to start. "So tell us a bit about life back home."

"Well, it's me, my parents, my younger brother Sage," Bart pauses for a moment, already anticipating the backlash that his parents will surely have as he continues, but he refuses to follow their misguided view. "And my older sister Madeline. I love them all and I would say they're definitely who I'm fighting to get home to."

"Of course," Kora nods her head in agreement at this, still smiling at Bart. "Well hopefully I will get to interview them soon."

"Oh you will," Bart answers, faking a bit of the confidence needed for the statement. But this is what he's been working on with Pinova – and Aineon, since he doesn't seem to leave Pinova's side – building up walls to make it out as the victor.

It doesn't matter to the crowd that Bart isn't completely confident, or at least they don't notice it, as they cheer at this statement. "Well now you have to make it to the final eight or you're going to let them all down!" Kora chuckles as she points out at the crowd and Bart grins a bit at her reaction. "But obviously we're not here to keep talking about your family. I want to hear more about you! What do you do for fun? Anything else to share about you?"

Kora is giving Bart an encouraging smile, almost making him feel as if she knows personal details about him that she wants him to share. Thankfully, she's not pressuring him into revealing anything because Bart is full of doubt about revealing his identity to the crowd. It took him so much courage to tell his friends. How is he supposed to tell all of Panem and especially his parents? They reacted so negatively to Madeline and surely they would do the same to him. But does it matter when he could be dead by this time tomorrow?

Bart looks out at Pinova, receiving an encouraging smile from his young mentor. She's done so much for him and has urged him to be true to himself. And he doesn't want to let her down in the arena. But he just can't reveal everything in front of the entire country. Bart takes a deep breath as he turns back to Kora, feeling as if the few seconds of silence have dragged on much longer. But she's still smiling down at him, looking as kind as Pinova has been to him. "Well," Bart starts quietly, feeling torn and wishing he felt comfortable revealing more information that could get him sponsors, but being too scared for the potential backlash from his parents. "I enjoy going to monthly pride meetings."

"Oh that's great!" Kora responds happily as some in the crowd cheer at this. Yet Bart doesn't feel as happy as he knows his parents are probably cursing him right now. "I love going to pride so here's the plan: you win the games and then I'm taking you to pride here in the Capitol!"

This thought makes Bart feel less terrible about his confession to his parents and with the crowd reacting well to Kora's statement, he can feel his own excitement growing at the idea of being surrounded by so many people who are accepting. "Can I bring my sister?"

"You can bring whoever you want!" Kora responds kindly and Bart's smile grows at the thought of bringing Madeline here and how happy she'll be. Now he has another reason to keep fighting to win. "Alright so unfortunately we're nearly out of time. So Bartlett, what's one thing you would like to say? And you better make it count because it's the last thing we're going to hear from the tributes!"

Bart considers his response for a couple seconds, wanting to leave a lasting impact on the sponsors after they've already heard from the other tributes. He turns towards the crowd, wanting to address them and make sure they know to support him. "Well, I'm determined to win these games. And just like Pinova did last year, I'm going to win the games unchanged and get District Eleven another victor. I promise I'm going to do that."

Bart is surprised by the response to this statement and the crowd's cheers almost overwhelm him. He doesn't think he's that impressive, especially compared to the careers, but apparently it doesn't matter to them. The Capitol has finally recognized District Eleven as competitors after Pinova's win last year.

The buzzer sounds, making the cheers grow even louder at the end of not only Bart's interview, but the end of all of the interviews. "Thank you, Bartlett Radley!" Kora has to shout to be heard over the crowd and she motions for Bart to go over to the seats. Once there, he hesitates to sit down since the interviews are over, but finally takes the seat. It takes Kora a few moments to get the crowd to quiet down enough for her to speak and she turns her attention to the 21 tributes sitting there. "Thank you, tributes, for allowing me to interview and get to know you tonight! I know I speak for all of the Capitol when I say that I am looking forward to seeing what you have in store for us in the games tomorrow." Kora has to pause as the crowd once again grows loud. "As always, may the odds be ever in your favor. Goodnight, Panem!"

* * *

 **This chapter killed me because of all of the cinnamon rolls in it, just rip me lol. But seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this second batch of interviews! And now we're down to one more chapter before the games start! Trust me, I'm not ready for them to start yet either because I don't want to say goodbye to any of these tributes.**

 **So thoughts on this group? Any surprises? (I can certainly name a few myself lol)**

 **Next chapter will be a look at all of the Districts one last time before the games start. Also, if you want to see any deleted scenes or ask the tributes/mentors/escort/etc. silly things, send me a PM with them! It's a fun way to see more about the tributes and to make me like them even more!**

 **Alright, I'll see you next time for one last pre-games chapter!**


	26. The Night Before The Games

**Chapter 22:**

 _Emilio Signe, District 1, Victor of the 121_ _st_ _Hunger Games_

"Way to go, Em!" Emilio gives Em a strong pat on the back, getting a grin from the young boy. "I'm proud of you. You really did a great job with the crowd and I'm sure they love you."

"Dude that's awesome!" Em responds happily before dropping his volume and looking concerned for a moment. "You weren't offended by me saying I'm the cooler Em, were you?"

Emilio laughs loudly at this, getting a snide look from Chic but not caring. It's not his fault she has a stick up her ass and decided to get a job surrounded by people even though she hates everyone. "Not at all! In fact, I'd say that helped you out even more, right Chic?"

Chic's upper lip turns up in annoyance at being asked a question, giving a side eye over at Em before answering Emilio. "Yes, the sponsors like him and they're curious about him volunteering at his age. But they're more curious, or rather excited, to see Beryl fighting Coeus."

"Well they'll get that fight eventually," Beryl interrupts into the conversation and Emilio glances over to see her almost glaring at them and with her arms crossed. "And I'm going to win that fight."

Emilio doesn't mention his doubts about this given how much larger Coeus is. He sure hopes that Beryl will win because he wants to see District One win again, but he's also glad that his tribute isn't the one who got on Coeus's bad side. "Well I'm sure everyone is looking forward to watching that fight," Emilio says to her, never having really known what to say to her. He turns his attention back to Em, grinning once more. "Man you really did act like a mini me during your interview and it was great!"

"If I were you," Aura speaks up, a hint of humor in her voice as she looks over at Em. "I would quickly change. Do you really want to turn into him?" Em and Aura both laugh at this and Emilio jokingly pouts at them. "I don't think the world could handle two Emilio's!"

"Aura," Beryl interrupts their laughter, not looking pleased at all by the situation. Aura immediately stops laughing so she can look over at her tribute curiously. "Can we go talk in private?"

"Of course," Aura responds immediately and motions for Beryl to start walking off to one of the side rooms. As she follows after her, Aura turns back to give an apologetic smile that Emilio waves off. She has nothing to be sorry about. They knew going into this that Beryl wanted to go through this alone.

Once they're out of the room, Emilio pats Em's shoulder again and keeps his hand there. Em looks up at him curiously. "How are you feeling?"

Em gives a small shrug at this. "I suppose a little nervous but I feel ready for it."

"Good," Emilio answers, wishing he didn't feel the slight doubt that has been nagging him the whole time they've been in the Capitol that maybe Em isn't ready for this. It started once he caught sight of the District Two tributes but if Thetis thought Em could do this, he's going to trust her. She doesn't send anyone into the games that she doesn't think can win. "It's always good to be a little nervous, it keeps you from getting too cocky."

"I won't let that happen," Em responds with a shake of his head. "I can't afford to not win because my family needs my help."

"I know," Emilio responds quietly, aware of the scholarship that Em has been on for training. "And you will help them. Now, some last minute prep."

Em chuckles at this and shakes his head at Emilio. "You're always waiting until the last minute with things."

"Oh shut up, I've always been a procrastinator and that won't change," Emilio laughs a bit at this before trying to get serious. "Okay but seriously, I do have last minute advice."

"I'm listening," Em responds, becoming serious himself and attentive as he waits for what Emilio has to say.

"One, don't get on Coeus's bad side. We've seen what happens when you do," Emilio starts and Em gives a nod of his head in agreement at this. "In fact, maybe just avoid talking to him at all."

"Got it," Em nods before waiting for Emilio to continue. "What else?"

"Two, don't trust anyone in your alliance. They're all trained killers and want to win for themselves."

"But Jett-"

"Not even Jett," Emilio interrupts, seeing the disappointment on Em's face at this. He lets out a sigh and leads Em over to the couch and sits him down before continuing. "I know Jett seems nice but the biggest mistake you can make in the arena is thinking that someone will let you live and win over themselves."

"Okay," Em responds quietly, not really looking happy about this as Emilio had feared once he heard how Em talks about his ally. "Anything else?"

"Sure," Emilio answers casually as he leans back and puts his arms on the back of the couch. "Three, don't forget your training. If you do those three things, you should definitely win. And when in doubt, just ask yourself what I would do."

Em looks like he's holding back laughter at this and shakes his head. When Emilio starts grinning at him, Em can't help but starting laughing. "I feel like Aura would say it's a terrible idea to ask 'What would Emilio do?' in the arena."

Emilio laughs at this, knowing that Aura would definitely say that. "Hey, it did get you a great response from the crowd during your interview so clearly it can't be too terrible of an idea!"

"You're right," Em stops his laughter, becoming serious once more and giving Emilio a look of admiration that he isn't quite sure if he deserves. "Any other last minute advice?"

"No but I'm sure I can come up with something if we wait a bit longer," Emilio responds with a chuckle before trying to be serious. He shouldn't be joking so much when Em is about to go into the games. He pats Em on the shoulder once more, giving him a proud smile. "I know you can do it. Oh I have a fourth thing. Always remember the reason you're fighting."

Em gets a grin on his face, no doubt thinking about his family back home that he so desperately wants to help out by winning. "I won't ever forget about my family."

* * *

 _Jory Foran, District 2, Victor of the 123_ _rd_ _Hunger Games_

"Alright, sit down. Both of you," Jory motions to the couch in front of him before turning his attention over to Flannery. The escort doesn't appear to have picked up yet on what Jory has, surprising him because she's normally so good at picking up on every small detail. Jory shakes his head and lets out a chuckle as he points at the two. "You two are lucky that I'm the one talking and not Flannery. Otherwise you would have been in for a serious scolding."

"Jory, take it easy on them," Zephyr responds and Jory glances over in time to see Zephyr fighting of a smirk on his face. "Those two did great tonight."

"Yeah but it's clear that they have beef they need to sort through," Jory gives a shrug when Zephyr looks like he isn't budging. He rolls his eyes as he turns back to the two tributes. Decima is watching them, looking amused at their antics like always. Meanwhile, Coeus is tense, sitting with his back straight, arms crossed, and as far from Decima as possible. "I don't know what is going on with you two but you need to set it aside before you enter the games." He glances between Zephyr and Flannery, waiting for them to back him up. "Come on, you can't tell me that you both haven't noticed."

"I have," Flannery says carefully. "It has been in between them impressing all of the sponsors," Flannery smiles at this before shrugging at the two tributes. "But yes, I've noticed."

Zephyr looks unhappy at admitting Jory is right – like usual – but finally lets out a sigh and turns to the two in front of them. "Just get it out."

"I don't have any issue," Decima responds with a shrug, glancing over at Coeus before turning her attention back to Jory. He can see in her eyes that this isn't the complete truth, but refrains from calling her out in front of Coeus. She has her reasons to fight and Jory would be lying if he said that he thought Decima didn't have a better chance of winning.

"Well I call bullshit," Zephyr speaks up, crossing his arms as he stares at the two tributes.

"Zephyr, language!" Flannery scolds him, shaking her head before smiling apologetically at the tributes, thinking they care about his swearing. "Sorry about that, that's no way to speak in front of you," Flannery continues and Jory has to fight off laughter at the sight of Decima and Coeus both looking unfazed by the swearing. If Flannery ever stepped foot in the training center when they were actually training, she would probably grab soap to wash out everyone's mouths.

"Whatever," Zephyr responds casually and waves off Flannery who purses her lips at his action but stays quiet. "The point is, it's clear that you two have some issue with each other that goes beyond competing for the same title as victor."

"Yes, Zephyr is right," Jory adds when Zephyr falls quiet and it's clear the two tributes don't want to speak yet. "This animosity between the two of you has been building ever since you stepped foot on the train and I'm starting to think if you don't get over it, neither of you will win."

"That's not true," Coeus finally speaks up, his voice quiet despite being laced with anger. "I'm going to win the games."

"Well so am I," Decima responds and turns to look at him, amused look on her face. "And clearly we both can't win so one of us must be wrong."

Jory can feel the tension in the air between the two tributes after Decima's comment and braces himself to possibly jump in-between them. He shares a quick look with Zephyr and it's clear he's thinking the same thing. Jory turns his attention back to the tributes, wondering how Decima can appear so calm when Coeus's eyes are full of rage, yet the rest of his face is clear of emotion. "You keep doubting my abilities," Coeus starts quietly, not taking his gaze off of Decima. "You might not be disrespecting me as much as Beryl, but you have been and I won't forget about that when the time comes for us to fight in the arena."

Coeus stands up suddenly and Jory nearly jumps up as well but Zephyr beats him too it. Probably for the best since he's Coeus's mentor. "What are you doing?" Zephyr asks tentatively and Jory can see how tense his partner is and ready to stop a potential punch.

"Going to my room," Coeus answers coolly before swiftly walking out of the room without anything else to say.

They all stare at each other in silence before finally hearing a door slam shut, making Flannery jump up and point at Zephyr who looks a little terrified of her expression. "Go follow him now! I will not have a repeat of the 125th Games and have to explain to the Gamemakers why all of the furniture is destroyed in one of the tribute bedrooms."

Zephyr quickly listens to her as the escort puts a hand on her forehead and shakes her head. Jory tries to keep his laughter in check at the stories he heard about how many glass items Glacia had destroyed – he definitely recalls hearing that Darach nearly got it in the head with a lamp – but he knows Flannery will not be happy with him. Decima, meanwhile, looks confused but not really phased by what Coeus said. "What happened then?"

"I'll tell you later," Jory says with a small chuckle that he quickly turns into a cough when Flannery glares over at him. He quickly tries to become serious once more as he gives Decima a hard look. "Now what was that all about?"

Decima gives a small shrug at him, "Not sure. Perhaps he's picked up on me being the true leader of the career alliance more than I thought he would."

Jory lets out a loud sigh at this and shakes his head at her, but he can't fight back a small grin at how clever she is. "Don't underestimate him. He's a lot smarter than you may think."

"I won't," Decima answers confidently as she meets Jory's gaze, further proving to him that she's going to end up District Two's victor. "And don't worry, I won't turn on him until the other careers are dead."

* * *

 _Electro Helle, District 3, Victor of the 138_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

The awkwardness of the entire District Three team is palpable as they all just sit around the table, no one eating but everyone occasionally glancing around to look at the others. The only breaks in silence are some quiet sniffles from Jarvis but even those are growing sparse. Electro just doesn't know what to say to break the awkwardness. While he had known about Jarvis, Lauris and Rosalina were not aware and it's clear that they're both shaken up by his reveal and subsequent breakdown on stage.

Rosalina finally clears her throat and Electro looks over at her, feeling pain in his chest right away when he sees how sad she looks. Of course, he should have thought about her already and how she's going to take this news. It was clear that she had grown attached to both of them already, especially Jarvis as she just thought he was so incredibly brave for volunteering for the young boy. She must be absolutely crushed knowing right away that she will have to watch Jarvis die in the arena. "So, um, you both did well tonight and you've continued to have sponsors…"

This finally gets Jarvis to look up but he quickly shakes his head at Rosalina and sniffles once more. "I highly doubt that."

"No, it's true," Rosalina straightens in her seat and tries to reach for her water glass but manages to knock it over, the third time that has happened since they arrived in the Capitol. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" An avox rushes forward to clean up the mess and the escort smiles apologetically at them. "But it's true. They loved hearing about Lauris and her wanting to support Lori and her child. And there are quite a few who really like your alliance, Jarvis."

The mention of her name seems to draw Lauris back into the conversation and she slams her fist on the table, making Jarvis jump at the action. When she looks at Electro, he wishes he could slink down in his chair and not be seen. "Why did you not tell me? I can't believe you wouldn't share that with me or hell, even poor Rosalina, that Jarvis is just marching off to his death."

Electro immediately feels guilty at Lauris mentioning not telling Rosalina. But he also doesn't understand why she's blaming him for this or why she assumed that he knew. If anything he should be blaming Matla. "It-t wasn't my place to, uh, share that-"

"Lauris," Matla interrupts and Electro is so grateful for her. "It was Jarvis's choice not to tell people. And it's not like you're allies with him so does it really matter?"

Lauris seems at a loss for words at this and glances between Jarvis, Matla, and Electro before letting out a sigh and picking up her fork and starting to stab some food onto her plate. "I just feel disrespected by you not telling me. But mostly I feel bad for poor Rosalina who has probably been bragging about Jarvis for nothing."

"I'm sorry for not telling," Jarvis says quietly to her, quickly drawing her attention. "I didn't plan on telling anyone about it, not even my allies. If I had…I probably would have told you so you would fight harder to give District Three a victor."

"Well now I know," Lauris answers, appearing unsure about Jarvis with this new information. "And I always planned on fighting hard to win but if that's what you want, then hell, I'll somehow fight even harder."

"Thank you," Jarvis answers and tentatively starts to smile at her. He looks around at the group and when his eyes land on Matla, he lets out a small sigh of relief. "You know, it almost feels good to not be keeping that secret and for everyone to just know."

Electro is confused when he hears sniffling from next to him and when he glances over, Rosalina is using her napkin to dab at tears on her cheeks. "I wish you would have told me sooner but it doesn't change my opinion of Jarvis. I still think that he's a great young man and very brave. But I have to ask what I should do about sponsors now. Should I put all of my efforts into getting money for Lauris?"

The awkward silence is back among the District Three team as they all think about this question. Electro knows his answer is yes because he wants to see Lauris win so badly. But he stays quiet, not feeling like it's his place to voice his opinion about this. Lauris gives a shrug at this, choosing to remain silent but Electro can tell by the look on her face that she's hoping for the same thing as him.

Matla lets out a sigh as she looks at the group. "Honestly, I want to say yes but I think it should be Jarvis's call. That money would have possibly been going to him so let him decide."

They all turn their attention to Jarvis and he appears uncomfortable by the scrutiny and the decision he must make. And Electro feels bad for the man, having to go through the pressure of the pre-games stuff while pretending to everyone. "Yes," Jarvis finally speaks up, staring over at Lauris as the girl watches him with a blank face. "As much as I want to protect my allies and support them with possible sponsor gifts, I know what the odds are of one of them winning…they're not greater than Lauris's."

Rosalina gets up at this, nearly knocking her chair back with her big pair of wings but not caring as she goes around the table. Electro gets hit in the head with one and lets out a groan as he holds up a hand to the back of his head, not expecting them to have that much force. Rosalina grabs his head with both hands, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Electro!"

"It's fine," Electro responds quickly, hoping she won't make the situation worse by trying to help him. He gives her a small smile, letting her know that he isn't mad.

Once the escort knows he's fine, she lets go of his head and keeps moving along so that she can pull Jarvis into a tight hug. "Why are you so brave? I'm so happy I met you. You too, Lauris," Rosalina adds and Electro can see his tribute give her a brief smile at this but mostly staring at Jarvis.

Electro glances over at Matla, sharing a look that tells him they're both thinking the same thing. _How did they end up with these two tributes?_

* * *

 _Delmar Ulla, District 4, Victor of the 136_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

The atmosphere on the fourth floor is lighthearted, no one seeming too stressed about the games starting so soon. Well, everyone but Delmar. He can't help the pit of guilt in his chest at the fear of not being able to get his tribute home again and Velmour becoming another name on the growing list of people Delmar has failed. The stake is even higher this year to get a victor with the training center being threatened.

Delmar tunes back in to Iona, realizing he was zoning out, even though he has heard this story many times. Iona always loves to tell the story of how she won the night before as it's light hearted for the most part, but usually motivates them to fight harder. "So there I am, dangling in the air by one foot over a pit and just thinking 'How the hell am I going to get down from here?' because I can't just cut my foot loose and drop down."

"What happened then?" Stormy asks curiously and Delmar can tell she's fully invested in this story and so is Velmour. He doesn't quite understand why since they've surely seen recaps of her games before.

Faye lets out a loud sigh from at the end of the table and Delmar looks over to see her looking annoyed at the conversation as she inspects her crimson nails. Of course she's annoyed, they're not talking about her. But Iona chooses to ignore her and answers Stormy's question, making sure she looks at both of the tributes carefully. "Well, my District partner Kai showed up and it turns out, he was the one that made the trap." Iona pauses when Velmour's face shows surprise at this. "Yes, I was trapped by my District partner. Now we had been separated for a couple days at this point and I thought for sure he was going to kill me. And why wouldn't he when there were five of us left? But he didn't and helped me down. From there, we fought the remaining tributes together and I wouldn't have won if he hadn't helped me out."

"Sounds to me like he almost made a mistake in helping you because otherwise, he might have won," Stormy speaks up and Velmour nods his head in agreement at her logic. Delmar agrees with them because he probably wouldn't have saved Iona if he was in that games.

"Perhaps," Iona says carefully, not wanting to flat out deny Stormy's opinion but Delmar knows she's reaching the lesson of her story. "But I guess the point is, by saving me, Kai just increased the chances of District Four getting a victor that year. By working together, we took out the girl from District Two who we might not have beat individually."

When the two tributes don't seem to be getting her point, Iona gives Delmar a look and he lets out a sigh, not wanting to jump in to the conversation. "What she's trying to say is you two need to stick together, no matter what happens. Watch each other's backs. Just do anything and everything to stay together because you've seen how the District Two pair is. They are going to be your toughest competitors and you might not be able to take them out individually."

"Well of course I will," Velmour responds right away, sounding completely honest about this. He looks over at Stormy, lazy smile on his face. "I think the way I defended Stormy in my interview tonight proved that. We decided a while ago to stick together and I'm not breaking that."

Stormy nods her head at this but almost looks as if she's carefully thinking through her response. "I'll definitely stick with Velmour. You're right about the Two pair."

"Good," Delmar responds quietly and relaxes slightly, but the knot of guilt is still there in his chest. He doesn't want either of them dying in the arena because they're both good people. "It's more important than ever that District Four has a victor."

"Well District Four is definitely getting a victor this year," Velmour responds confidently and there's no doubt in his voice that he thinks he'll be the victor.

Stormy smirks over at Velmour, clearly thinking that Velmour is wrong about that statement. "Yes, District Four will get a victor this year," she responds in a playful tone, not flat out telling Velmour that he's wrong. But Delmar is happy when she doesn't look like she's planning to turn on him any time soon. "May the best tribute win."

"Yes, indeed," Velmour responds with a chuckle and picks up his glass. He holds it out to Stormy and they clink their glasses together. "Cheers to that."

Iona lets out a light laugh at their behavior and picks up her own glass, a smile on her face as she looks at their two tributes. Delmar wishes she could share her confidence in them but he can't find the confidence to believe in himself to get one of them home. "I think we should raise a toast." Iona waits for Chic and Delmar to pick up their glasses, Delmar being hesitant about it but doing it nonetheless. "Stormy and Velmour," Iona starts, taking the time to look at both of them. "We are all very proud of everything you've accomplished to reach this point. You're both wonderful people and so talented. I know both of you are going to give it your all in that arena and I truly wish that we could have two victors because you're both deserving of the title. But I am looking forward to welcoming one of you back here as my fellow victor. To District Four's next victor!"

"To District Four's next victor," they all echo, Stormy and Velmour both looking ecstatic at this. Delmar is the most hesitant to take a sip of his drink but Iona meets his gaze and he can see that she truly believes one of them will become the victor. He lets out a sigh before taking a sip of his water, desperately hoping that Iona will be right. Delmar looks at the two tributes, neither appearing to have second doubts the night before the games.

 _Perhaps she is right and we really will get our victor._

* * *

 _Letha Calder, District 5, Victor of the 112_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Come here, you two," Letha motions the two kids to sit down on the couch across from her. They listen to her, exchanging hesitant looks with each other as they sit down, as far as possible from each other. This makes Letha start frowning more, hating to see the pair of tributes not get along with each other. It would be so much easier for District Five to possibly have a victor if they stuck together and watched each other's backs. Just like how she had won.

Galen takes a spot in the seat next to her, looking relaxed like always as he gives Letha a knowing look. He knows she always gives the tributes this talk the night before the games, but she genuinely means it each time. Bergundility slides into the seat on the other side of Galen, moving it closer to him. Letha has to fight off a laugh at Galen's face of annoyance at the escort's behavior towards him. "District Five has great chances this year," the escort starts, adjusting the small pink skirt she wears as she moves around in her seat. Letha still hasn't gotten used to the escort always being mostly naked. "Obviously it's because I'm doing a great job at being an escort, but I wouldn't be surprised at all when one of you ends up as the victor."

Galen clears his throat and Bergundility stops talking right away, giving him an adoring look. He gives a strained smile before gesturing over at Letha, causing the escort to give a brief flash of annoyance at Letha. "I think Letha wants to speak to them."

Bergundility lets out a little huff of annoyance before grinning at Galen. "Of course."

Letha turns her attention back to the tributes, both of them looking amused at the exchange between Galen and Bergundility, except Jett seems to be struggling to keep himself composed. Letha immediately gets up and walks over to him, leaning over to give him a big hug. He returns it tightly and when he lets go, Letha goes over to Vida right away to hug her as well. It takes the young girl a few seconds to accept the hug but once she does, she also holds on to Letha tightly.

Once Letha gets done hugging the tributes, she gives them a sad smile and wipes at her eyes, hoping to keep her tears at bay until she gets through what she wants to say. She returns to her seat and lets out a small sigh as she looks at the two capable children in front of her. Only one of them can come home with them to District Five and Letha knows she'll feel guilty about that one death, even if they have saved one. "Let me just start by saying that no matter what happens in that arena, I'm proud of what you've done. Both of you are part of such strong alliances," the two share a look at this, both of them seemingly aware that their alliances are the biggest threats and will probably target each other.

"Vida," Letha continues and the girl gives the mentor a confused look at being addressed by her. "I know I'm not your mentor, but I think you're such a smart and clever girl for forming the alliance with Hazel and Nyra."

"Thank you," Vida responds, sounding pleased at the compliment from Letha. "I know they're going to help me win."

Letha doesn't say anything to confirm or deny this before turning her attention to Jett. She gives her tribute a small smile, wishing so badly that he'll win and be able to help out the family that he's supported for years. "Jett, you know how I feel about you." Jett nods his head at this before giving her a cheeky grin. "Just make sure you watch your back around those careers."

Jett chuckles a little at this but Letha can see he's still worried about the games starting tomorrow. "I won't trust them for a minute."

"Good," Letha nods her head at this and looks between Jett and Vida. Both so young, yet so capable of victory. Letha feels the first tear fall down her cheek but doesn't do anything about it. "I know you two aren't allies but that won't stop me from doing everything I can to make sure that District Five has a victor this year."

"Same thing for me," Galen adds in and Letha glances over to see him nod his head. He gives Letha an encouraging smile before reaching over and taking her hand, not even flinching when Letha grips it tightly.

"Well obviously I'm going to get you both plenty of sponsors," Bergundility jumps in, probably because of Galen. Letha looks over at the escort to see her glaring down at their hands.

Letha shakes her head at the escorts behavior before focusing on the more important matter, the two tributes in front of her. "I would be honored to call either one of you my fellow victor."

Vida gives Letha a sad smile at this as Jett jumps up from the couch. He immediately goes to Letha and pulls the mentor up for a tight hug. "Thank you for everything," he whispers to her and Letha tries to hold in a sob at the sound of his voice shaking with the threat of his own tears. "I'm not going to let you down in the arena. You're getting a victor this year."

"I believe you," she whispers and keeps holding on to him for a few seconds, not ready to let him or even Vida go into the arena. They both have families back home that will mourn their loss if Letha fails to get them home. "Jett Gatz, victor of the 149th Hunger Games."

Jett lets out a small chuckle at this and steps back from Letha. As she stares at him, she can't help but see her own sons in him and just wants to fight even more for his sake. "I think I could get used to the sound of that."

Letha nods her head at this, wiping away at tears before giving Jett a smile. "So can I."

* * *

 _Dampero Ramin, District 6, Victor of the 108_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"I was terrible," Bristol sighs as she plops down onto the couch, her dress poofing up around her. It would have been a funny sight for Dampero if it didn't look like Bristol was so upset with herself and her interview that she might cry. "I was so shy and awkward."

"You were not," Dampero responds but stops when Bristol gives him a look of disbelief. He pleadingly looks over at Jewel for help, never being someone very good at comforting tributes when they're upset. "Bristol, there have certainly been way worse interviews before. Hell, we saw some of those tonight."

Jewel lets out a sigh and Dampero knows that he's not really helping. Jewel sits down next to Bristol and gives her an encouraging smile as Bristol watches her curiously. "Bristol, dear, you did just fine. Why, you have plenty of sponsors for your alliance!"

"Because of my allies," Bristol mutters quietly and Dampero shakes his head at this, recognizing Bristol's tone as one of a tribute doubting their abilities to win.

"No, because of you," Dampero says before Bristol can keep getting upset. "Look, maybe you were a bit shy and awkward. Hell, I was just as bad as you, if not worse for my interview. But look at me now. Did it matter that I had a terrible interview? No, because I proved myself willing to kill and stay alive in the arena."

Bristol looks unsure about this and Jewel jumps in. "Yeah he's right! And I can totally tell all of the sponsors that you were being mysterious and didn't want to reveal any of your crazy skills you have!"

"But I don't have any crazy skills," Bristol responds quietly.

Jewel winks at Bristol and shakes a finger. "But they don't have to know that. Bristol, my dear, what people think of you matters more than anything. And I'm going to make sure that the sponsors think you're amazing!" She pats Bristol's hand, the girl starting to look just a tad less worried about her interview. "So you focus on staying alive and we'll worry about getting you sponsors."

"Yeah, Jarle and I are going to do everything we can for you two," Dampero adds to this, hoping it helps Bristol.

"What are we doing?" Jarle asks as he enters the room with Aero, both of them changed out of their suits.

"Getting both of them sponsor gifts," Dampero answers as they sit down on chairs around them.

Jarle nods his head in agreement at this and looks between Bristol and Aero. "Oh definitely. Although we can't get you _anything_ your heart desires in the arena. Just ask Dampero."

"What did you ask for?" Aero asks curiously as Dampero starts to laugh at the memories of his bizarre request for Embla back in his games.

Jarle answers for him since it doesn't seem like he'll stop laughing anytime soon. "Oh just a hot tub."

Aero laughs at this and even Bristol cracks a smile at this and Dampero is glad to see her mood changing, even if it is at his expense. "I also asked for a clean shirt and one of my dogs," Dampero adds and this makes Bristol chuckle a bit. "Embla came through with the shirts and then got me the hot tub when I got home as a victor."

"Hey Jarle," Aero speaks up, mischievous grin on his face. "Can you get me a hot tub when I become victor? Or how about a personal chauffeur to drive me around everywhere?"

"I don't think so," Jarle responds over laughter from Dampero at this and Dampero reaches over to give the young boy a fist bump for being a pain in Jarle's ass. "I'm not nearly as nice as Embla is."

Aero laughs loudly at this, even though Dampero hardly thinks this is the truth. Sure, his old mentor is very nice. But Dampero has seen Jarle around his kids and Aero was definitely right in his interview when he said Jarle is incapable of getting mad. He keeps quiet about this though as he watches Bristol sit there, looking awkward about being around everyone. "What about you, Bristol?" Dampero asks her curiously, noticing that she is staying out of the conversation. Normally, he would have been fine with leaving her be as he fully understands the desire to not be around people. But with the games quickly approaching, he fears her becoming upset and unable to fight tomorrow morning.

"What?" Bristol asks as she hugs her arms closer to her, looking around uncomfortably as the group stares at her, awaiting her response. She looks down at the ground in front of her as she gives her answer. "I don't want a hot tub. I just want to be able to travel around the world."

Dampero is a little surprised by her response but when she briefly looks so happy at the thought of traveling around the world and seeing new places, he just wants to help her make that happen. "Well, I don't know if I can get you to travel outside of Panem," Dampero starts carefully, not wanting to make Bristol close off again. Sure enough, she's watching him hesitantly to see what he has to say. "But I can get you a tour of every District once you become the victor."

Bristol smiles slightly at this as Aero lets out a loud sigh towards Jarle. "See, Jarle? Dampero can give Bristol part of her absurd gift. I don't see why you can't at least get me a hot tub."

Dampero stifles a chuckle at this when Jarle gives him a look to not encourage Aero, but he knows his fellow mentor. He would give Aero anything if he manages to become the victor. They would both do that to anyone who came home alive in District Six, just for giving them hope once more that they can get victors. "We'll see what happens."

"I knew you would give in," Aero responds and even Jewel laughs a little at this. Dampero would join in but as he looks at the two tributes they have, it starts to fully set in that the games start tomorrow. And he just hopes that one of them will make it back.

* * *

 _Caladium Malva, District 7, Victor of the 144_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

As soon as the elevator doors open on the seventh floor, Cal runs out to go search for the tributes. When he finds them, they're both sitting on the couches, Hazel changed out of her dress and in comfy clothes, knees pulled up to her chest and head resting on them. They both look up at the sound of him approaching and Hazel gives him a sad smile. "Hi Cal."

Cal stares at her in bewilderment for a moment before shaking his head as he hears Glen and Bella following him. "I can't believe what just happened out there!"

"Which part?" Hazel responds, voice a mixture of anger and sadness. "The part where they accused me of being a murderer while they're celebrating kids about to go to a fight to the death? Or how about the part where they started throwing food and drinks at me?" Hazel shakes her head as she puts her feet down, starting to look angrier than sad. "Oh I know, how about the part where Kora yelled and flinched away from me when I tried to see if she was okay backstage? That's my favorite."

"I don't get it," Cal says as he plops down in one of the chairs across from the tributes. "I just don't."

"They shouldn't have said that about her," Oakland speaks up and Cal gives him a proud smile. What a kid, always ready to stand up for people. "She's not a murderer or a terrible person."

"Isn't it obvious, Cal?" Bella says as she takes a seat next to him. He gives her a confused look and she shakes her head at him. "No matter what I do to talk her up and proclaim her innocence, or Glen tries talking to sponsors, nothing will change what they think."

"And what is that?" Cal asks her, feeling in his gut the answer but not wanting to hear the escort say it. Because it's just not fair that they're going to treat Hazel that way and cheer in less than 24 hours when any one of the careers kills a tribute in the bloodbath.

But Bella isn't the one to speak up, even though the escort looks sad at what the answer is going to be. "They think I'm a criminal," Hazel says levelly, taking her attention from Cal to Bella to Glen before giving a shrug. "They made that very clear tonight."

"If they actually would have let you talk tonight, they would have seen that you are not just the crime you were accused of," Bella shakes her head, seeming exasperated at the crowd and their response to Hazel. "They would have seen a kind girl who wants to prove her innocence. Oh and who hates maple syrup." Oakland laughs at this and Cal cracks a smile for a second at the memory of the two tributes arguing on the train over syrup on pancakes. But the smile is quickly gone when Bella continues, "Instead, they will just see her as a criminal. It doesn't matter if she's innocent or not."

Glen finally speaks up at this. "Because the government told them that Hazel is a criminal and they're going to put all of their faith in the Capitol's judgement." Cal raises an eyebrow at him so blatantly calling out the government when they're in the Capitol, but Bella slowly nods her head in agreement at this, making him even more confused and angry.

"Well that's just not fair!" Cal shouts at them and slams his fist on the arm of the couch, not fully understanding why he's getting so angry about this when Hazel isn't even his tribute. Maybe it's because Glen isn't showing any emotions about it. Or perhaps it's because he knows that she isn't a bad person. "The President himself is giving her a second chance with the law that will pardon her if she's victor!"

"Cal," Glen says quietly and Cal looks over, immediately feeling his rage disappear when he sees his friend looking sad. Glen gestures around, but mostly at the two tributes, as he continues, "What part of all of this is fair?"

Cal turns his attention to the tributes, feeling as if his heart is being squeezed. They don't deserve to be going into the games. But do the kids ever deserve it? And Oakland…the brave little kid is trying so hard to keep his cool and to fight, but they all know what his odds are. He's so young and so tiny…

Cal lets out a sigh as he stands up and holds his arms out wide as he stares at Oakland, who watches him apprehensively. "Come here, buddy."

Oakland doesn't make a move to get up and gives Cal a sad look. "Uh, sorry, Cal, I'm not really in the mood to hug."

"Okay," Cal responds sadly and is about to sit down before walking over to Oakland. The boy apprehensively watches before Cal gives him a few pats on his shoulder and gives him a grin. "Can't say I blame you. But if you do decide you want a hug, just ask. I do happen to give amazing hugs – just ask Glen."

Glen lets out a very loud sigh at this and Oakland laughs a little, making Cal smile even more. "Please don't encourage him to hug me."

"I think that means you should hug him," Hazel surprisingly calls out, almost sounding like her normal self again.

Cal grins over at her before turning her attention back to Glen who shakes his head and glares at him. "Damn it, Cal, I should have left you in that arena."

"Don't deny it, you love having me around," Cal says before quickly moving forward and grabbing Glen in a hug before the older mentor can run away.

Glen is stiff in his arms, which is unusual because he'll typically return the hug to get Cal to let go. But when he looks down at Glen's face, he recognizes the look he's trying to hide. "Stop worrying, Glen, you'll get wrinkles before you're 35! We're going to get one of them home."

Glen lets out a very loud sigh at this. "I sure hope so," he responds quietly before finally returning Cal's hug as he continues to watch the two tributes in front of them. A criminal and a twelve-year-old. What a pair. "You better be right about this."

* * *

 _Velour Thurston, District 8, Victor of the 146_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

There is no way Velour is getting through these games without completely losing it. It's impossible when he has sweet and innocent Viradie as his tribute. Even Clark is going to upset him if he dies, thanks to the young boy starting to become friends with Viradie. This would have been so much easier if Clark would have stayed terrible and there wasn't this friendship between the two.

"Astrid," Velour whispers to her as they all sit in relative silence at dinner, occasionally being interrupted by Bobby making another one of his puns that just makes Velour want to go cry at the thought of the games starting tomorrow morning. "Why did you have to bring me with you this year?"

Astrid sets down her fork and when she sees him nearly in tears, her gaze softens right away and she reaches out and takes his hand. "Because I truly believe that you can get through this and will become a great mentor."

"But I can't stand watching either of them die!" Velour says loudly, making the two tributes stop in the middle of eating their food. Velour shakes his head, bringing his voice down. "I can't."

"Well I'm not going to die," Clark says stubbornly and Velour looks over to see him crossing his arms, still as stubborn as he was when he was first picked. "I'm going to win, no matter what."

"But there can only be one victor," Velour says quietly and stares down at his food with blurry eyes. "You winning means Viradie would have died."

Velour looks up in time to see Clark hesitantly looking over at Viradie. "I'm not letting her die."

No one seems to want to mention that if he really wants to win, he'll have to let her die. But Viradie is writing something out on her notebook, making Velour smile a little at the sight. "Viradie, I'm going to get you a notebook in that arena. I swear I'll do it."

Viradie looks up from her writing to grin at this and Astrid clears her throat. "I don't care if we use up the only sponsor money we get for District Eight, Viradie is getting that notebook. Do you have a problem with that, Clark?"

Velour is almost certain that Clark will start protesting this when the silence goes on for a few seconds before the young boy finally shakes his head at this. "No. Get her the notebook. I need to be able to talk to her in the arena. Plus, she loves being able to draw."

Viradie's smile is huge at this as she turns her notebook around, further making Velour believe that seeing her possibly die is going to destroy him. And how high is her chance of winning when she's competing against so many tributes larger than her? _'Don't worry, Velour! I'm going to do my best.'_

"Well that's the spirit!" Bobby says cheerfully as Velour feels a tear slipping down his cheek. The escort laughs loudly and Velour knows they're in for another terrible pun. "You can't ever _quilt_ in the games!"

"Would you shut up with the stupid puns for once?" Clark says angrily and Velour cringes a little at this, hating the crushed look on Bobby's face.

"You don't like them?" Bobby asks sadly before slowly grinning at Clark. "Oh _yarn_ it, I guess I need to work harder!"

Viradie laughs very lightly at this, making Clark's face soften as he looks over at her. Damn it, why must they start being friends? Velour just can't take the heartache that's going to happen in the arena.

"Bobby, maybe you can go check on some sponsor stuff?" Astrid asks him pointedly, her tone telling Velour right away that she is not in the mood for the escort's behavior.

"Of course!" Bobby responds cheerfully as he gets up from the table, always eager to help out with anything Astrid asks of him. "I'll be back soon but for now, I must _weave_ goodbye!"

Astrid waits until Bobby has left the dining room before turning her attention back to the small tributes in front of them. She lets out a loud sigh as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. "I'm not going to sugar coat this. I never have and never will." She gives a small shrug yet her tone screams the opposite of casual. "The odds of either one of you winning really aren't great." Right away, Velour starts frowning at this fact, wishing he could do anything to help them out more. Viradie looks so sad at this statement and Clark is ready to start protesting like usual, but Astrid holds up a hand to stop him. "But," she starts and gives both of them – but mostly Clark – hard looks to make sure they're listening to her. "If you two stick together, you have a better shot."

Viradie is the first to react to this, much to Velour's surprise, and she quickly writes out a note to Astrid and Velour. _'I'm not going to leave Clark.'_

Everyone turns their attention to Clark and the boy looks uncomfortable at their attention. He picks up his fork and starts stabbing at the piece of chicken in front of him before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Astrid asks harshly when she can't hear what Clark said.

Clark picks his head up, looking angry and…almost sad. "I said I'm not going to leave her behind!" His voice raises at this before he slouches down in his seat. "I'll do my best to protect her in the arena so no need to threaten sponsor gifts."

At this, Velour smiles sadly at Clark. "Thank you," he whispers quietly, making the younger boy look up at him in confusion. "Thank you for protecting her."

"I'm not doing it for you," Clark says stubbornly before glancing over at Astrid and frowning a bit, surely at whatever face Astrid is giving him. "I'm doing it because I want to look out for her."

Clark looks over at Viradie and his frown disappears when he sees Viradie looking at him, her eyes glossy with tears despite the small smile forming on her face. She doesn't waste her time writing in her notebook and instead signs to him, one of the few motions that Velour also learned. _Thank you._

Velour wipes away his tears when Clark genuinely smiles at this. Velour turns to Astrid, seeing a reflection of his own emotions on her face. There's no way both of them are going to handle their deaths well.

* * *

 _Sativa Lasaro, District 9, Victor of the 127_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Sativa just wishes more than anything that she can just go sit alone in her room and let out all of her tears. Every year, the pain is just as bad as it was five years ago when she had to bring her son to the Capitol and watch him be paraded around before being sent off to his death. She wishes she could hate the tributes this year and not feel emotions when they die. Anything to keep her from breaking even more. But there's no way she can get away with that this year.

She watches Marek and Skye talking away with Agapios, well, mostly Marek talking. The escort keeps his attention on both of them, happily participating in the conversation but Sativa can see in his eyes that he is feeling the same way that she is about the tributes. And as she watches the tribute she's supposed to mentor, she feels like her throat is closing in on itself. Everything about Marek reminds her of Mikhail, from the orphanage his parents run to the goofy way he smiles. And especially the way he just cares about everyone, even Sativa when she was trying to push him away. He's too good of a person.

And Sativa just knows watching him die is going to break her even more than she already is.

"I can't watch him die," Sativa whispers to Mazie and the younger woman reaches out right away and takes Sativa's hand. Sativa grips it tightly as she turns to Mazie, trying to fight back tears. "He's too similar to Mikhail. I can't do it. I can't even watch Skye die."

"We'll get one of them home," Mazie responds but Sativa doesn't believe it for a second. Marek is too good of a kid, not even wanting to touch the weapons in training. Who else would have befriended the blind tribute right away? And then there's Skye, never letting her blindness stop her from trying to do everything. Sativa wants to believe that she can make it far in the arena, and she probably will with her allies. But what happens if she loses her allies and is alone?

"Hey Sativa," Marek calls over, pulling her out of her sad thoughts for a moment. He gives her that goofy grin of his as he holds up a deck of cards that Sativa has no idea how he managed to get. "Want to see a card trick? I would show Skye but her not being able to see the cards kind of defeats the point of the trick."

"Show Mazie or Agapios," Sativa responds coolly and stands up, not being able to take being around him anymore. Agapios gives her a concerned look but doesn't say anything in front of the tributes, concerned for her like always. But she shakes her head at him, not wanting to be at the end of his pity, no matter if she's known him for years and even considers him a friend. She just can't take the constant reminder that there is no way Marek will ever be able to pick up a weapon and kill to survive in the arena. She picks up her glass of wine and quickly finishes it, wishing the alcohol would affect her sooner and dull the pain in her chest. "I'm going to bed."

Sativa starts walking away from them, catching a look of sadness from Mazie but refusing to turn around and stay with them. But Mazie doesn't say anything, understanding more than anyone else the pain that Sativa feels. She's almost to her room when she hears someone call out to her, "Sativa, wait!"

She closes her eyes and wishes more than anything that it was anyone else in that room but Marek that was following her. When she turns around, the boy gives her a concerned but nervous look. "What is it?" She asks, voice harsher than she intended.

Marek frowns at this yet doesn't run away like most tributes have in the past. "I just want to know what it is that I did to make you act this way towards me. I don't like people being mad so if there's something I can do to change, I will."

Sativa shakes her head at him, trying to hold back the tears she so desperately wants to cry over everything. "Can you change to become a killer in the games? Can you murder in cold blood to keep yourself alive and become the victor?"

"I can't kill anyone," Marek responds sadly, face showing that he understands the consequence for this. "I know I have to if I want to live – and I do want to live – but I just can't."

"I know that," Sativa responds, still shaking her head to try to keep from crying. "I know that you can't kill and you're going to end up another person that I can't save," her voice is raising and she can hear someone walking towards them but she can't stop her tears from falling. "Just like my son. Just like Mikhail who you are so similar to and I hate it so much that you constantly remind me of what I lost!"

Marek for the first time seems to be at a loss for words and just stares up at Sativa. When he looks like he might start crying to, Sativa looks over to see the others standing on the other side of the room, watching her carefully. Skye appears confused about what's happening and mostly concerned for Marek's sake. Mazie looks like she wants to help like always. But Agapios just seems sad at this situation. "Sativa…" he says quietly to her.

"I'm fine," Sativa responds even though she clearly isn't. She turns to keep walking towards her room, hating to show this weakness in front of her tribute.

"I'm sorry," Marek whispers to her, stopping her with her hand on her doorknob. "I'm sorry that I remind you of him."

Sativa turns just enough so she can glance over at him, her heart already aching at the thought of losing him. "Sorry isn't going to keep you alive."

* * *

 _Pigmy Dima, District 10, Victor of the 141_ _st_ _Hunger Games_

Pigmy isn't quite sure if the girl sitting in front of her is the same one that was Reaped back in District Ten, but she can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. The way she's steeled herself to kill will no doubt help her stay alive at least through the bloodbath. But Pigmy fears what might happen to Nyra after she wins.

"I mean, it really isn't a surprise that Nyra is going to have sponsors," Icarus continues to drone on and Pigmy taps her fingers against the table as she stares at the girl in question. Sure, she looks tough and ready to take on the games tomorrow. But at the same time, Pigmy recognizes the look in Nyra's eyes as one she's often had.

"What about me?" Cutter asks excitedly and Pigmy glances over at Johan to see him also struggling to keep a frown off of his face. The young boy is so innocent and completely unprepared for what awaits them tomorrow. Hell, he's spent most of the time here viewing it as a big adventure. How can either of the mentors have any hope that he'll survive the bloodbath, let alone the games?

Icarus purses his lips and Pigmy knows he's fighting between being brutally honest and sugarcoating the truth. "Well…" He starts and glances over at Johan before turning his attention back to Cutter and giving him a tentative smile. "There are sponsors for your alliance so I'm sure you'll be able to get something."

"Really?" Cutter practically shouts and jumps up from his seat, immediately starting to run around the table and waving his arms. "I bet the sponsors will send us a ton of big cool swords and stuff to make forts!"

If it were any day other than the night before, Pigmy certainly would have laughed at the sight of the naïve boy and joined in his antics as he's similar to her brothers. But Pigmy instead lets out a sigh at her stomach twisting at the thought of Cutter going into the games. She can only hope that his death doesn't destroy Johan.

The older man speaks up for one of the first times since they returned to their floor and Pigmy can hear the pain in his voice. "Hey Cutter, you had mentioned earlier that you want to see the interviews. I think they'll be starting to show them again really soon."

This gets Cutter to come to a stop right away next to Johan, face beaming as he looks at his mentor. "Well come on, lets go watch them!"

Cutter grabs Johan's arm and starts tugging. As Johan stands up, he gives Pigmy a look but she waves him off, her attention drawn to her tribute staring down at her plate. "Go ahead, we'll catch up in a few minutes."

The two head off to the other room and Icarus clears his throat once they're gone. "Look, I really try to be impartial to the tributes and give each one a fair shot at victory." He pauses to cross his arms as Nyra brings her attention over to him. "But I don't like lying to them. And the sponsors are picking Nyra as their favorite to win from District Ten."

"Well their right," Nyra finally speaks up, looking fiery once more as she stares over at Icarus. "I'm going to win."

"So are you ready for tomorrow then?" Pigmy asks, unable to help herself from making sure Nyra is ready to fight and win. She doesn't want to see District Ten lose both shots at victory.

"Yes," Nyra answers quickly, a little _too_ quickly, and she tries to give Pigmy a determined look. But a few seconds pass by in silence before she lets out a sigh and leans back in her chair, shaking her head at Pigmy. "No… I don't know."

Pigmy waits a few seconds to see if Nyra will keep going but when it's clear she isn't, Pigmy speaks up, "Well why not? You seemed very confident tonight during your interview."

"I was," Nyra responds, once again answering quickly. She shrugs at Pigmy before staring down at her plate. "That was before it really set in that the games are starting tomorrow. And I know I can fight and win, but that tough murderer that was on the stage?" Nyra shakes her head at this and turns her gaze back to Pigmy, her eyes full of uncertainty. "That's not me and I don't want to be that person. But I don't know how else to act in order to win. I can't afford to not be that person in the games because I have to win and get home to my family."

"Well keep pretending," Icarus speaks up and both girls turn their attention over to the escort. He adjusts his large floppy hat before pointing a finger at Nyra, "Like you said, you can't afford to not be that person. So keep pretending and eventually you won't have to pretend anymore, you will be that person."

Pigmy doesn't quite want to see Nyra fully become that person but keeps her concern to herself. Nyra is finally starting to look a bit more confident and Pigmy is not going to ruin that. Besides, if Nyra becomes the victor, well, they can deal with the emotional recovery back home. Better to deal with that than not have a victor at all.

Nyra gives her a hopeful look at this before straightening up in her chair. "Well I suppose if I'm going to keep pretending, I should start right now."

"Atta girl," Icarus responds with a grin and gives Nyra a solid pat on her shoulder. "Keep that up and you'll be back home to your family in no time at all."

Cutter runs back into the room them, arms flailing and grin on his face as he shouts at them. "Come on already! The interviews already started and if you don't get moving, you're going to miss Jarvis's interview!"

He runs back before even checking to see if the three of them are going to follow him. Pigmy is the first one to stand up, letting out a sigh as she does so. She notices Nyra looking hesitant once more and motions for Icarus to go ahead. Nyra waits until he's out of the room before turning to Pigmy. "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"That's normal," Pigmy responds and places a hand on Nyra's shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. "I know you have what it takes to win. So just trust your gut and keep remembering who you're fighting for."

"My family," she answers before taking a deep breath. She nods her head at Pigmy before giving a strained smile. "I'm going to win to get home to them."

* * *

 _Kanzi Yesenia, District 11, Victor of the 130_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Kanzi really didn't want to have this feeling of hope that's slowly been building in her at the thought of one of their tributes winning. She always tries to avoid it after eighteen years of being disappointed when she couldn't bring home another victor for District Eleven. But she knows for sure that this new hope is because of the crying victor that she holds in front of their tributes and escort.

Yes, Kanzi has no doubt that it's Pinova that has changed her view on the tributes that District Eleven has because if Pinova can win, certainly either one of the tributes they have this year can win.

"Pinova," Aineon says gently to her as the tributes sit in front of them, Bart looking sad at the sight of Pinova crying and Ati appears to be trying to be strong right now. "It's going to be okay. They're tough tributes and one of them will win."

Kanzi awkwardly pats Pinova's back, never one to be good at comforting other people, as Aineon starts to play another song on his flute. Pinova sniffles and picks up her head from Kanzi's shoulder to look over at him, the young escort somehow being the one person to get through her sadness. "What's that song called?"

Aineon pauses his playing to give Pinova a cheeky smile at her question. "It's called Eye Of The Tiger. Supposedly it was a super motivational song in the past that pumped people up to fight."

"I guess I can kind of see why that could motivate someone," Bart speaks up from the couch, making Pinova laugh lightly at this and start wiping away her tears. "And please don't cry. I never know what to do when someone cries."

Pinova laughs louder at this and steps away from Kanzi so she can go perch on the arm of the couch next to Bart. "I never know either so sorry. I just can't help it, I don't want to see either of you go into the games."

"I've never had someone cry out of concern for me before," Ati says quietly and Kanzi watches her curiously. She's definitely started to transform ever since the Reaping from a quiet girl into a much more confident person. And as much as Kanzi doesn't want to, the sight of Ati changing is giving her hope that she really can win. "So thank you."

"I'm sure Pinova will do plenty of crying for both of you," Kanzi interrupts before Pinova can speak up, not sure how many more tears she can take from the young mentor. "But I really hope that they will be tears of happiness. You both do have a good chance at winning – not amazing – but certainly more than other tributes," Kanzi pauses as they both give nods at this and she's a little happy with their mature responses to Kanzi not sugarcoating their chances. "Just…don't doubt yourself just because you're from District Eleven. I did that for eighteen years of mentoring but I was proven wrong last year. And I'm hoping to be proven wrong once again."

Pinova wipes away tears at this but smiles happily at Kanzi. Bart clears his throat, trying to look brave. "I think we have a good chance of getting back-to-back victories for District Eleven."

Ati nods her head in agreement, a move that would have surprised Kanzi a few days ago. "I agree. And wouldn't it be great to have the next District to get back-to-back wins after Two to be Eleven?"

"That would be sweet poetic justice," Aineon speaks up and Kanzi finds herself agreeing with him. She had wanted to hate him when he first started, simply from the way it seemed like he was making a joke out of the Reaping by playing the flute during his entrance. But he's proven time and time again that he's dedicated to getting one of them as a victor, not because he wants to get promoted, but because he genuinely cares about all of them.

"So what do you think?" Kanzi asks when she starts to see both of the tributes look excited at that thought. And she'll admit, after the terrible luck District Eleven has had with the games, it would be great to have a victor two years in a row. "Do you think you can make that happen?"

Ati nods her head shyly at this before clearing her throat, trying to sound more confident when she speaks up. "I certainly think we can do that."

Bart is a bit more hesitant to respond and Kanzi knows it's him thinking through the odds. "I…think we can definitely try our best."

"That's all we ever do," Kanzi responds quietly and gets confused looks from the tributes so she continues, "Each year, we always try our best to get our tributes home because at the end of the day, all we can do is try our hardest. Unfortunately, we can't control the others but I think we've seen enough to know that the career pack isn't as stable as they are most years. So keep your fingers crossed that they just take out each other and allow an outer District tribute to win."

Aineon perks up and gets a big grin on his face, making Kanzi start shaking his head because she knows he has another song he's about to start playing. "I have just the perfect song to start playing right now for Ati and Bart!"

He turns his attention to Kanzi, seemingly waiting for her approval for some reason. She lets out a sigh and motions for him to start playing. "What's this one called?"

Aineon looks at the ground for a moment, seeming embarrassed at the song before looking up and flashing a smile at all of them. "Well, I figured they could keep using motivational songs. And this one just seems really fitting. It's called 'I Will Survive'…"

The two tributes look amused at this and as Aineon starts playing his flute, Kanzi shakes her head a bit but can't bring herself to tell him to stop. Not when Pinova has stopped crying and he's keeping the two tributes from getting scared about the games starting tomorrow morning. Perhaps Kanzi should have a lot of hope for District Eleven this year.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! So starting September 25th, this story is going on a one month hiatus to allow readers to get caught up with the story. I know life gets in the way, as it should because that is way more important than this story, and sometimes it's hard to keep up with a story. So I want to give everyone time to get caught up. And this note will be on my profile for those who are behind. But I want to say right now that the bloodbath is not being decided by who's reading and who isn't. It's being decided entirely on what I believe the tributes would do at the start of the games. But good news, I have an exact date for when the bloodbath will be posted! On October 29th, be prepared to suffer! (And yes, I'm making it my birthday gift to all of you lol). Thank you for understanding and trust me, the one month will go by very fast.**

 **Third Submitter Check In! So I just want to know when everyone reaches this chapter. Easy (and a little silly) question: Would your tribute choose vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry ice cream?**

 **So yeah, here we are. The pre-games stuff is done. I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THAT HAPPENED ALREADY AND I'M NOT READY TO SAY GOODBYE TO ANYONE! But at least you have a month to prepare for it. In the meantime, I'm going to post deleted scenes and asks on my random story blog to fill the Overlooked void so if you have ideas, send them to me!**

 **Like always, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter! I tried to make each of them have a different feel to them because I was not about to write eleven sections of everyone crying lol. Some tributes were featured more because their partner was featured more in the train mentor POV, if that makes sense. Also, I know there are quite a few new things we learn about tributes and mentors in this. So what did you think? Which section was your favorite? Anything surprise you?**

 **And since next chapter is the games, what are your bloodbath predictions? And who do you think will be the victor? I'm curious to see if anyone will be right.**

 **Well, I'll see you in one month. Hopefully you don't all hate me when that chapter goes up!**


	27. The Bloodbath

**Chapter 23:**

 _Pinova Braeburn, District 11, Victor of the 148_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Pinova, it's time to go," Kanzi says quietly as Pinova stares out the window at the Capitol, her stomach a twisting mess of nerves at the games starting so soon. When she turns to Kanzi, she knows her eyes are red from the tears she hasn't been able to stop crying all morning at the thought of losing either of their tributes today. When Kanzi sees her face, she lets out a sigh and pulls Pinova into a tight hug. "I know, little one, I know. But we must do our job and help one of them win."

"But we're still guaranteed to lose one of them," Pinova whispers back as Kanzi rubs her back.

"I know," Kanzi responds as she steps back. She takes one of Pinova's hands, holding it tightly, and uses her other to wipe away tears that are quickly replaced. "But you must be brave now for them."

Pinova nods her head at this and sniffles, wanting to be brave for Bart who is probably filled with fear as he gets ready to enter the arena. Ain clears his throat next to them and when she looks over, he gives her an encouraging smile. "You can do this."

"I sure hope so," Pinova answers, not really believing herself before turning back to Kanzi. "Okay, let's go."

Kanzi says no more as she starts leading them over to the elevator but keeps holding Pinova's hand. When they step onto the elevator and start heading down, Ain takes her other hand for a moment to give it a comforting squeeze. When she looks up at him, she sees her own fear and worry mirrored on his face as he's in the same position as her: first time doing this and desperately hoping they can get one of their tributes home.

When the doors open on a floor below where the tributes trained, the first thing Pinova sees is a short hallway with two different doors. Kanzi points to the one to their right and looks over at Ain. "That's where the escorts spend most of their time since they usually don't want to be with all of the mentors."

"I'm not going in there," Ain tells them immediately and shakes his head at Kanzi. "I'm going to be there with you two for the bloodbath."

Kanzi raises an eyebrow at this but doesn't question him. "Very well. And this room," Kanzi points to the door on the left, "Is where us mentors spend our time anxiously watching the tributes and then drinking away the pain of losing our tributes."

Pinova's stomach twists even more, this time at having to be in a room full of all of the other mentors. She barely knows these people, just the small interactions they had while on her victory tour. Most of what she knows about them is from watching their games. "Kanzi," she whispers to her, voice shaking a little. "I'm scared to go in there."

"Why?" Kanzi asks immediately, confused about Pinova's fear. "Are you afraid of them? I promise you, they're all people who have suffered through the same thing as you. Some of the friendships you see will probably surprise you." She turns to enter the room but turns back to Pinova, "Oh and don't be surprised by Cal talking your ear of." Kanzi once again turns to start walking in but returns her attention to Pinova. "And don't say anything rude to Velour or Astrid will probably punch you. Also don't be surprised by how Jory and Emilio act together."

"Okay," Pinova responds quietly, just feeling even more anxious about this. Kanzi gives her a gentle smile before finally pushing open the door and motioning for Pinova to enter. As she does, she pauses in the doorway, overwhelmed by everything. The room is elegantly decorated with a bar running the full length of one of the walls. Couches, reclining chairs, and round tables fill the room, all facing towards a wall covered from floor to ceiling with twenty-two different screens. Each one tracks a tribute as they wait in the prep room below the arena. Pinova finds Bart right away in the lower right corner and feels her heart swell in pride at how well he seems to be handling the stress of starting the games. While he is just staring at the wall, he at least isn't sobbing like Pinova was last year.

"Hi Pinova!" A happy voice breaks her away from staring at Bart's screen and she faces Caladium as he approaches her, big grin on his face as if they aren't about to start watching twenty-two children start fighting for their lives. He gestures around at the room, "Welcome to our home for the next two weeks! I know your two tributes don't have allies but you're welcome to join us."

"Who's 'us'?" Pinova asks curiously, not sure who Caladium is mentoring.

He points over at one of the couches, filled with two girls who don't look much older than Pinova. "Well myself, Pigmy, and Mazie."

"Cal, let's not overwhelm the girl already by sitting her with you," Kanzi responds as Pinova starts to look around the room, perplexed by some of the arrangements. Cal laughs loudly at Kanzi's statement, not seeming bothered by it.

Jory, Emilio, and Zephyr all sit together, Jory talk animatedly to both of them with Emilio laughing while Zephyr looks more focused on their tributes. Aura sits in a chair next to them with Galen by her side, both occasionally jumping into their conversation but mostly looking solemn about the games starting. Near them, Iona and Delmar sit on another couch, Iona holding on to Delmar's hand and talking quietly to him. At one table, Matla, Dampero, and Glenwood sit together, talking quietly over a collection of papers scattered on the table between them. Jarle and Electro sit at a different table, not talking as they watch the screens. Johan and Letha sit together, both of them looking over and giving Pinova gentle smiles that she returns, even if she has to force the smile a little. Those two she remembers clearly from her victory tour, thanks to their kind attitude and the way they reminded her of her parents. Alone at the bar sits Sativa, one glass already empty and a second only half full as she stares at the screens, face full of sadness. And away from the rest, Astrid and Velour sit close to each other, the young man shaking with tears as Astrid holds him, whispering to him.

"I didn't expect people to be friends with those in other Districts," Pinova says quietly before turning to look over at Kanzi.

"Well what did you expect?" Cal interrupts, still sounding happy as he starts walking backwards, motioning for Pinova to finally enter the room. "For us to all sit around in silence?"

"I don't know what I expected," Pinova answers quietly, feeling uncomfortable by some of the victors staring at her as they walk in. Most of their looks seem directed at Ain, perhaps confused by the sight of one of the escorts in here, if what Kanzi said is true. Pinova grabs on to Kanzi's hand, feeling even more anxious about all of this and leans over to whisper to her. "I just want to sit with you for now."

"Okay," Kanzi whispers back before clearly her throat and talking louder. "Cal, go ahead and sit with your friends."

"Alright," Cal responds with a small frown at Pinova. "But you are welcome to join us at any time!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Pinova answers as Kanzi takes her hand and leads her to a table slightly away from the main group. As she sits down, her stomach twists and her heart starts racing as she sees the tributes enter the launch tubes. When they start being pushed up into the arena, her breathing quickens and she feels as if her throat is closing in on itself as she remembers what it was like at this time just a year ago being pushed through that darkness and not knowing what to expect on the other side. Not knowing if she would live through the next five minutes.

Pinova squeezes Kanzi's hand tightly and Ain puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it's nothing to stop her fear for Bart and Ati as the tributes are pushed into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kora's voice says loudly on speakers set up in the room. "Let the 149th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

 _Sixty. Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight._

As the tributes are slowly brought into the arena and the countdown starts, Seraphim can feel his heart racing in anticipation and anxiety over what will unfold in the next few minutes. Months of hard work have led up to this moment and now, he'll finally start to know if he will keep his job. He supposes it will be a matter of what the ratings are for the start.

 _Fifty. Forty-nine. Forty-eight._

Seraphim was very deliberate with where he placed the tributes, hoping to cause drama as alliances are split and need to find each other, while others have the chance to prove themselves. The tributes stand in a ring around the cornucopia, situated in the center of a small village. Directly in front of the cornucopia opening stands Beryl, getting a small chance to get her weapons and leave. Clockwise from Beryl are Ati, Vida, Stormy, Bart, Cutter, and Lauris at the southernmost point of the circle. Ati and Bart share a hesitant look, both clearly bothered by being near three of the strongest competitors. Cutter searches around for his allies, standing precariously on his toes and making Seraphim worry that he'll fall over. Stormy prepares to run towards the cornucopia, focused on the supplies and not her competitors nearby. And Lauris scans the ground near her for supplies, fists balled and prepared to fight if necessary.

 _Forty. Thirty-nine. Thirty-eight._

Continuing from Lauris to the westernmost point stand Marek, Velmour, Aero, Clark, and Coeus. Seraphim wanted Coeus on the opposite side of Beryl, hoping to postpone the much anticipated fight between the two. And from the cool look on Coeus's face as he scans the tributes and cannot see Beryl, Seraphim suspects Coeus is aware of what he did. Marek is searching for his other allies, oblivious to Aero waving and trying to get his attention. Velmour, much like his District partner, is braced to run towards the cornucopia, for once looking serious and unlike the relaxed person Seraphim has seen. And Clark hesitantly looks around at the supplies in front of them before slowly getting ready to run, but not in the direction of his allies.

 _Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight._

From Coeus to the northern point stand Viradie, Nyra, Em, Jarvis, Bristol, and Hazel. Viradie is terrified as she watches Clark to see what he will do, tears silently streaming down her face as she stares at Coeus's hulking form between them. Nyra has her eyes set on a pair of knives sticking hilt up out of the ground, just waiting for her to grab them. Em next to her keeps switching his gaze from the knives and Nyra, body tense and face determined. Jarvis has tears running down his face as he looks around for his young allies that he is separated from by the careers. Bristol stands turned to the left, face full of terror as she gets ready to run to Skye. And Hazel has her attention on a brilliant gold axe perched close to the opening of the cornucopia.

 _Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen._

In the final stretch of the ring of tributes between Hazel and Beryl stand Decima, Skye, Jett, and Oakland. Decima is fierce looking as she is fully prepared to start running to the weapons. Skye hesitantly calls out to Bristol, getting a response right away and when she realizes how close Bristol is, her shoulders visibly relax. Jett apprehensively looks around at the tributes near him, even as he braces to start running. And Oakland keeps glancing between Jarvis and Cutter, both of which seem to have decided on running towards him.

 _Ten. Nine. Eight._

Seraphim grips the arms of his chair tightly as he leans forward, gaze jumping across the many screens in front of him. A hand touches his shoulder and he flinches at the touch before briefly looking to see Ophelia next to him, giving him an encouraging smile. "This is it." But as the timer reaches the end, Seraphim can't stop the terrible feeling making his stomach twist that this won't go well.

 _Three. Two. One._

 _Boom!_

Seraphim jumps in his seat at the large blast, unable to take his eyes away from the large cloud of dust, even as pieces of the tribute go flying off, a foot striking Decima in the head as she starts running to the cornucopia, making her stumble for a moment before sticking to her goal of reaching the weapons. Bristol falls to the ground, knocked over by the blast of the bombs as Skye stumbles down onto her plate, stunned by the explosion and searching around for her allies.

As the dust clears, it reveals the large crater left behind from where Hazel was once standing. Seraphim stares in shock at the screen, almost missing Beryl running into the cornucopia. "What the fuck?" He says quietly, completely baffled by what just happened. There's no way Hazel stepped off the plate early. He turns off the bombs at three seconds before to avoid that happening!

Despite everything in him screaming to figure out what just went wrong, Seraphim knows he must focus on what's happening right now. He can worry later about the terrible pit in his stomach at Hazel's sudden death. He turns his attention back to the tributes, feeling as if a minute has passed since the explosion but in reality, it has been less than five seconds. Jarvis stumbles past Bristol, gagging a little as he tries to grab a bag and brushes against one of Hazel's hands. Nearby, Em still stands on his plate, seemingly just as in shock by the explosion as Seraphim is.

On the opposite side of the cornucopia, Aero takes a few steps towards Marek, yelling at him as he picks up a small bag. "Marek, we need to leave them!" But the boy from Nine ignores his ally and starts to head north towards Skye and Bristol, straight towards the front of the cornucopia. Aero watches him for a second, eyes also on Velmour heading in the same area before sadly turning and running away from the scene.

The other lone tributes all quickly follow after Aero's actions. Lauris ventures slightly farther towards supplies, picking up a knife and a small bag after Velmour has ran past her, before turning south and racing away. Bart looks relieved when Stormy ignores him and runs past, allowing him to grab a tiny bag and escape, looking back momentarily as a tribute cries out. Vida gives Ati a shove aside as she starts racing north along the edge of the ring of platforms, leaving Ati fumbling on the ground to grab a small bottle as she stares around in fear. She stumbles to her feet to run away as the first tribute falls.

Oakland starts to run towards his allies, face full of fear as he watches Velmour approaching Cutter, crouching down as he runs to quickly grab a knife. "Cutter, NO!" He shouts out to his ally. Cutter looks up at him, giving him a grin just before Velmour strikes him in the neck, leaving the knife behind as he continues towards the cornucopia. Cutter's smile quickly disappears as he clutches his neck, falling to the ground as Oakland screams again, starting to run towards his fallen friend. Before he can take more than two steps, Jarvis grabs the small boy and starts dragging him away.

At the cornucopia, Beryl quickly grabs a large bag and a couple axes, leaving just as quickly as she arrived. Stormy ignores Beryl as she arrives, picking up a set of daggers and turning to face the entrance, more concerned with protecting the supplies than Beryl. Decima reaches the cornucopia and Stormy tosses a knife over to her. The District Two girl catches it easily, giving Beryl a long look before deciding not to attack. Their actions surprise Seraphim for a moment, before understanding that they're letting Coeus fight Beryl eventually. The next one of their alliance to reach the cornucopia is Jett and he grabs a sword, eyes showing fear as he turns to face the other tributes but face set in determination.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the cornucopia, one of the youngest tributes has decided to run towards the supplies, eyes full of greed as he tries to reach a knife sitting too close to the cornucopia. Unknowingly, he was being followed by two tributes as he grabs the knife and a backpack. Viradie chases after Clark, tears streaming down her face as she looks around at the tributes. But she turns her attention back to Clark, fear momentarily disappearing from her face as she moves towards her favorite ally.

Behind them, the biggest threat of the arena takes his time getting to the cornucopia, knowing he would be wasting time by trying to reach Beryl. In a few quick strides, Coeus reaches Viradie and grabs her by the throat. As he lifts her off the ground, she lets out a small squeak as she clutches at his hands, desperately trying to pull them away. Viradie gasps for breath as Clark turns around, shocked by the sound of her crying out. "NO!" He shouts and takes a step towards them, just as Coeus grabs her neck with both hands and quickly twists.

Even Seraphim flinches at the loud crack of Viradie's neck as Coeus drops her body to the ground, turning to face Clark. The young boy stares down at Viradie's body, tears falling down his face before he looks up at Coeus starting to walk towards him. He lets out a scream in anger and throws the knife towards Coeus, missing the larger boy before running away, sobs escaping as he tries wiping away tears so he can see where he's running.

Beryl runs north from the cornucopia, unaware that two tributes are following after her as she races towards a tribute still standing on her platform in shock from the bomb blast. The girl's ally races after Beryl, desperately trying to reach his ally and protect her. As Marek runs past the opening of the cornucopia, Jett throws a knife towards him, missing the younger boy as he shouts, "Run, Skye!"

The blind girl looks over in his direction at this and stumbles off of her platform, landing harshly on the ground as Bristol starts to run towards her. Marek sprints towards them, tackling Beryl's legs and bringing her to the ground before she can reach Skye. Beryl curses as her face slams against the ground, her nose instantly starting to bleed. Marek desperately holds on to her legs as she starts kicking, staring over at Skye as Bristol reaches her, picking up the blind girl from the ground. "Run already!"

For a brief moment, Marek gets a look of relief on his face when he sees Skye running away from the cornucopia, before it's quickly wiped away at the sight of Beryl twisting around. She slams an axe into the side of his head and the boy cries out before collapsing on top of her, slowly bleeding out on her. Beryl shoves his body off of her and when she glances over and sees Coeus running towards her, she scrambles to her feet and takes off, leaving the axe behind in Marek's head. Coeus throws a knife at her, smirking in satisfaction when it strikes her arm and she cries out, but he lets her run away from the cornucopia.

While the other careers were focused on Beryl and reaching the weapons, the youngest member of their alliance was focused on eliminating one of their biggest threats. Once past his confusion over the blast, Em stumbles off his platform, eyeing out Nyra as she picks up the two knives placed intentionally near her. As she stands up, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and starting to look around for her remaining ally, Em tackles her to the ground. One of the knives slips from her hand as she tries to flip him over, unsuccessful against his slightly larger size and training. Em pins her arm down after she slices his upper arm and throws his weight onto his other arm pressed against her neck. Nyra struggles for air as she tries to shove him off of her, trying to bring up her knees to strike him.

Suddenly, Em is kicked in the head and knocked to the side of Nyra, clutching his head as Nyra gasps. They both stare up in surprise at Vida, not having noticed her running along the platforms to reach Nyra. Vida picks up the knife Nyra dropped, flipping it around in her hand as she steps towards Em as he stares up in fear, trying to back away from her. He tries to kick out and trip her, but in the pain of the blow to his head, severely misjudges where she stands. Vida crouches down and quickly swipes the knife across his neck, leaving him gurgling as blood gushes out and face left in a look full of regret. Vida grabs Nyra's hand, helping her ally up before they start running off.

As the area starts to quiet down, the five remaining tributes of the career alliance look around at the bodies on the ground, staring over in shock at the crater from where the bomb went off.

"Fire the cannons," Seraphim says quietly to his Gamemakers, all too aware of how quiet it is in the Games Headquarters. Five cannons go off. One for the girl falsely accused of a crime who never got the chance to redeem herself. One for a boy way too eager to go on an adventure with his allies. One for a small girl who trusted her ally to help her out. One for a boy who was willing to protect anyone, even a blind girl. And one for a surprising volunteer from District One who was secretly looking out for his family.

As soon as the final cannon is done, Seraphim's phone rings, making the Head Gamemaker jump in surprise before starting to break out into a sweat when he sees the caller. He knew this would happen as soon as Hazel died. "Hello, Mr. President," he tries to say coolly.

"Seraphim," the president starts quietly, no emotion in his tone. "Please be honest with me. Was that intentional?"

Seraphim's throat feels like it's closing in and he tries to clear his throat before quietly answering him. "No," he whispers, staring around the room of Gamemakers with him, starting to feel new fear. Fear for his life.

Mendalius lets out a loud sigh before the line is silent for a few seconds. "Then I'm afraid we have a serious problem. I'm going to send over two members of the Presidential Guard to protect you until we figure out who is behind this."

Seraphim nods his head at this absentmindedly, not even realizing that the president can't see the action. His gaze falls on one of the screens in front of him as Kora starts to give a recap of the bloodbath, Hazel's face displayed next to the young host. "I wanted to give her a fair chance. She was innocent."

"I'm aware but I don't think that fact would have mattered to the citizens of the Capitol," Mendalius responds and Seraphim can hear the sadness in his voice. "I could hear them cheer from outside the mansion when she died. They didn't want a criminal as a victor."

"That's terrible," Seraphim lets out a sigh when he sees Laelia watching him, her face full of concern for him. He holds up a finger, letting her know that he'll talk in a minute. "We should have released that tape."

The silence drags on at this, starting to make Seraphim doubt his suggestion. Finally, Mendalius speaks up. "I'll release it when the games are over. At least her family can have some closure and know she was innocent." The president pauses once more and Seraphim can hear a teacup clink on a plate, giving him a small sense of calm at the normal action. "Now, you must focus on the games. And also focus on staying safe. The guards will be there soon but even then, please watch out. I'm afraid whoever is taking these actions might someday take action on you. And it's best that you don't tell anyone about this conversation, not even Ophelia."

Seraphim glances over at his assistant leaning close to him and when he sees the fear on her face, he knows she has been able to hear the conversation. "I can't do that. I trust her almost as much as you. But I understand." A chill runs down Seraphim's spine as he stares around the room, questioning who among them might be doing this. Yet he can't imagine anyone betraying him.

"Keep in touch, Seraphim," Mendalius responds and Seraphim hears the click of the phone.

He sets down his phone, almost feeling like he might throw up as he takes a deep breath before looking at his Gamemakers. He forces a smile onto his face, not wanting any of them to know the true meaning of the phone call, especially since he doesn't know who to trust. "We've had a great response already. So come on, we have work to do."

* * *

 _Johan Bonavento, District 10, Victor of the 104_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

As the final cannon sounds, Johan lets out a tiny sigh as he stares at the screen now turned black that a few minutes ago displayed Cutter's smiling face. "Rest in peace, Cutter," he mutters quietly, feeling a small amount of guilt twisting his stomach at the knowledge that he has failed another tribute. He didn't think Cutter had a good chance of winning, but he couldn't help but hope that the young boy would live and prove everyone wrong.

Letha puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at her, seeing tears in her eyes despite both of the District Five tributes surviving. He lets her hug him like she always does whenever a tribute dies. "I'm so sorry, Johan."

A loud sob pierces through the room, making Letha jump back. Johan knows who it will belong to without needing to look over, but that doesn't stop his heart from breaking when he sees Velour in hysterics as Astrid holds on to him tightly, talking quietly to him. Letha jumps up from the couch, tears now streaming down her face as she quickly moves across the room to go hug Velour and try to calm the young man.

Johan lets out a sigh at the sight, wishing there was something he could do to have stopped Viradie from dying for Velour's sake. He watches as Letha approaches, Astrid ready to start glaring at whoever is approaching before softening her stare at the sight of Letha. She lets Letha pull him tightly into a hug, the man clutching her as sobs shake his shoulders.

Johan can't stand the sight anymore and turns his attention to the rest of the victors, wanting to comfort anyone else who may need it. Anything to stop himself from feeling sadness at the loss of Cutter. And there are three other victors who will be mourning tributes.

The first one he spots is Emilio as he gets up from the couch, full of misery as he takes quick strides over to the bar. Johan isn't surprised at the sight as Emilio always gets attached to his tributes, even if he likes to pretend otherwise. Jory isn't far behind him, looking concerned for his friend. Left behind, Zephyr stares at Emilio and Jory before turning his attention over to Velour, appearing guilty for his tribute's actions.

As Emilio reaches the bar, Sativa quickly tips back a shot glass before holding up another one at Emilio in a sort of toast before taking that one. Johan can see her eyes red and cheeks wet with tears at the loss of Marek before she rests her head against the bar, shaking with silent sobs. Johan almost goes to comfort her, wishing there was something he can do to help her get through this, but knows she'll lash out at anyone right now.

"Why?"

Johan turns at the sound of Glenwood speaking up, the first one to talk after the bloodbath. He's still staring at Hazel's black screen in shock as Matla and Dampero have similar looks, but instead staring at the victor. "Why would they do that?

Dampero leans over and whispers something to him, making Glenwood shake his head. Even Johan is still in shock that they killed Hazel like that, but not in disbelief after the way the crowd reacted to her last night. Johan turns his gaze away from them, finding someone who looks like they're almost in tears, despite the fact that their tribute is still alive. Johan stands up and makes his way over to the couch, passing Pigmy and getting a sad smile from her. He shakes his head at her and keeps going until he stands in front of the District Eleven pair. "Is it alright if I join you?"

Kanzi glances over at Pinova, the young girl staring around at the victors and almost in tears, before nodding her head at Johan. Johan takes a seat on the other side of Pinova, starting to remember what it was like his first year mentoring. "Sometimes I don't know what the worst part is," he starts and Pinova turns her gaze to him. He gives her a gentle smile, hoping he can find a way to comfort the young girl before things truly get miserable for her. "Watching your tribute die or seeing the others react to losing theirs."

"I'm sorry," Pinova whispers to him before sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Cutter…"

"It's okay," Johan responds but can see Kanzi on the other side of Pinova give him a look that things are not okay. And Johan doesn't doubt that later he'll let out some tears for Cutter, after the others have been comforted. "As the oldest mentor, I've seen so much sadness and death over the years. It still hurts but you reach a point where you can accept it because you know you've done everything you can to help them."

Pinova looks around the room at the other victors, her gaze lingering on Velour. "No wonder so many tributes still suffer the mental toil of the games," she mutters to herself before turning her gaze back to Johan, her eyes now glossy with tears. "How do you keep mentoring after all these years?"

"Because all of that sadness and pain is worth it for the rare years when you can get a victor," Johan gives a small smile when Kanzi stares at Pinova, a look of pride forming on her face. "Just ask Kanzi."

Pinova turns over to Kanzi, still sniffling as the older woman takes her hand and nods her head. "He's right. But right now, we're lucky to have both tributes survive the bloodbath." Kanzi lets out a sigh as she turns her attention over to the screens, watching the two District Eleven tributes as they continue to run from the cornucopia. "Little one, the games have just started and I'm afraid the worst is yet to come."

* * *

 **So...Do you all hate me yet? This hurt SO MUCH to write because I genuinely enjoy writing all of the tributes. But like Kanzi said, the worst is yet to come. SO BUCKLE UP AND ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN.**

 **Before I say anything else, let us take a moment to reflect on those lost in the bloodbath:**

 **Hazel Curie, Placed 22nd – Hazel was always an interesting tribute and I remember right away when I saw her backstory about being falsely accused that I wanted her in this story. She never let that verdict bring her down and she just wanted to prove her innocence. But unfortunately, the Capitol was never going to see her as more than a criminal. And their reaction is something that definitely happens and I recently binge watched a documentary on false accusations that definitely influenced the Capitol response. After writing the reaction to her interview, I knew there was no way the crowd would want her as the victor. But then I had the idea of a tribute dying in the bloodbath by the bombs going off as part of the subplot and I knew Hazel was the right tribute for it.** **So Hazel got a crazy subplot death. But trust me, it was still hard to kill her when she had so much potential for doing crazy things in the arena as part of the Killer Three. RIP Hazel. I'm sorry you never got to fully prove your innocence but now you can be free of prison forever. Thorn5502, thank you for submitting Hazel as I truly enjoyed writing her! And this definitely won't be the last we hear about her because she's now part of the subplot.**

 **Cutter Sow, Placed 21st – Oh Cutter. This hurt to write, a lot. I think almost everyone saw this coming because he was so innocent and naïve. You were the biggest cinnamon roll in this story which is quite the accomplishment considering your allies. But they weren't just allies, they were friends. I knew there was no way that Cutter would abandon his allies at the start of the games, especially Oakland. But he also didn't fully realize what he was getting himself into and truly believed that he was going on an adventure and would be able to survive with his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't think twice about running past the careers. Again, this hurt a lot to write, and we'll get a lot more feels when we see how Oakland and Jarvis react. RIP Cutter, the sweetest cinnamon roll in the story. I hope you get to run around as much as you want in heaven and you get to be a guardian angel for Rainier (but don't be afraid to pull some ghostly pranks on him too!). LCS, thank you so much for submitting Cutter. I know you didn't have high hopes for him, but he was a delight for me to write and I always was sad after writing his sections because I knew there was no chance he could win.**

 **Viradie Rivia, Placed 20th – I'm going to keep saying this but seriously, this one hurt to write because I knew Clark and Velour would be destroyed at seeing her die. Viradie was way too sweet and pure for the games. When I first received her and Clark, I had to accept them right away because they were complete opposites, yet I knew that they would have such a great dynamic. Viradie showed Clark what it's like to be loved and has changed him for the better, something he's not going to forget. She found a friend in him, even if at first it seemed like he didn't want anything to her. They're friendship grew and I knew Clark would watch out for her in the arena, now that Viradie started to make his selfishness disappear. But I knew Viradie would try to follow him wherever he went in the games, and unfortunately for her, Coeus was placed in-between them. Ozimira, thank you for this sweet little girl. She was wonderful to write and I hope you'll stick around to see how she continues to change Clark. RIP Viradie. Thank you for being a pure and sweet girl in the midst of all this sadness. I hope you enjoy getting to draw all the flowers you want and enjoy seeing nature up in heaven.**

 **Marek Hall, Placed 19th – Oh Marek, my sweet lovable dork T.T I knew Marek was never going to win since he literally wouldn't even hurt a fly and refused to use any weapons. I always knew he would go down trying to save one of his allies and as soon as I started writing him and Skye together, I knew Skye would unintentionally be his downfall. Fun fact, I originally didn't have Marek and Skye as allies, but that quickly changed after writing them together. David, thank you so much for sending in Marek, even if this dork broke my heart multiple times when I wrote him. And please know he wasn't a bloodbath because I didn't like him. I loved him and even though killing him in the bloodbath broke my heart, I know that he would never think twice to go run and save Skye, Aero, or Bristol. RIP Marek. I hope you give Mikhail a big hug for Sativa in heaven. And David, I know you expected this to happen eventually but I hope you're as sad as I am right now lol.**

 **Emerald Silverstein, Placed 18th – I spent so much time debating killing Em in the bloodbath because I really loved writing him and having a District One tribute who fought against the stereotypes. I almost didn't throw in his death last minute because of how much I like him. Hell, I even considered rewriting this morning and keeping him alive for a little longer. But I knew someone in the career alliance had to go in the bloodbath. It was such a struggle to choose any of them but I stand by my choice of Em. I knew Em's downfall would be volunteering at his age and not waiting until he was 18. He thought he was ready but it turns out that he was not. And his biggest mistake was thinking he could take on Nyra and Vida. Pi, thank you so much for this sweet boy who just wants to look after his family and I'm genuinely sorry Em didn't get farther. I really, _really_ wanted him to go far but at the same time, he made a mistake in volunteering early. Also, just know I was almost unintentionally really cruel and had Nyra kill him before realizing that would be terrible to have one of your tributes kill the other. RIP Emerald. You certainly won't be forgotten by both your family and Emilio, and I hope you no longer have to pretend to be a 'dudebro' up in heaven (but please keep saying 'dude' all the time!)**

 **Alright, I'm still sad about this right now and it's just going to get worse. So any of these deaths surprised you? Was there anyone that you thought for sure would die but ended up surviving? And how does this change your victor predictions?**

 **Now for the fun stuff, SPONSOR POINTS! So I spent time debating how I was going to do it and decided to go for a points system, based on reviews, story follows, etc. Now, you'll be able to send in one gift per tribute per day, but you can send gifts to multiple tributes in one day (does that make sense?) Idk, example: I could send water to Skye and food to Clark if I wanted on the same day. You can also combine points with other people but I'll need a PM from all people involved! So here are the points for each item and they will increase in price by 5 points each day:**

 **Small Bottle (empty): 20**

 **Small Bottle (with water): 40**

 **Large Bottle (empty): 30**

 **Large Bottle (with water): 60**

 **Iodine: 50**

 **Blanket: 40**

 **Sleeping Bag: 50**

 **Compass: 30**

 **Compass programmed to find a specific tribute: 60**

 **Matches: 20**

 **Flashlight with Batteries: 45**

 **Hat: 25**

 **Cool Hat (because I want fun hats now, thanks Celtic): 26**

 **Bandages: 40**

 **Simple First-Aid Kit (bandages, antibacterial cream, medical tape): 50**

 **Complex First-Aid (burn cream, stitches, other similar individual items): 100**

 **Basic food (jerky, nuts, canned beans, etc): 25 per food item**

 **Slightly better food (bread, perishable food, soup, etc): 50 per food item**

 **Fancy food (Capitol quality food): 75**

 **Knife: 80**

 **Weapon of Choice: 100**

 **Arena Map: 200**

 **Hot tub (#GiveAeroAHotTub): 500**

 **Yes David, you can get Aero a hot tub if you can find the points for it. I will allow this to become a meme lol.**

 **By time you reach this point, I will have up on my profile a list of what each alliance has and what they need!**

 **And of course, here are the points that everyone has:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 210

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 110

CelticGames4 – 400

David12341 – 255

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 85

Fabulous Abby – 10

GalacticCoach – 90

Golden Moon Huntress – 185

Goldie031 – 140

HogwartsDreamer113 – 45

HoppsHungerFan – 80

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 100

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 5

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nfinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 40

later. glader – 150

Little Knight Mik – 50

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 145

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 5

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 35

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 45

Ways – 90

Winter's Writing – 65

Yyvonnee – 30

 **Now you might be wondering how some people have so many points *cough* Celtic *cough*. Well, the points are cumulative across all of my stories and can be applied for both this story and Wayward (so you might want to save points for someone instead of getting a hot tub *cough* David *cough*). Shameless plug for my other stories, but if you read and review Wayward AND/OR my Fifth Quarter Quell stories, you can get a massive amount of points, well over 200 points. (Please don't feel obligated to read them for the sponsor points but hey, if you really want to help out your tribute, go for it.)**

 **Buckle up, everyone. It's going to get even worse from here!**


	28. Day One: Losses

**Chapter 24:**

 _Velour Thurston, District 8, Victor of the 146_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

The angry sobs have stopped ripping through Velour, leaving him with silent sobs as tears keep streaming down his face. His eyes burn as he stares at the screens, wishing he could just shut his eyes and forget about everything that happened, but he knows there's no way to forget.

No possible way for him to forget the sight of Viradie brutally having her neck snapped.

The image keeps replaying in his head, bringing about a fresh round of tears as he stares at Clark's screen. He so badly wants to blame Clark for what happened. Blame him for Viradie losing her life so soon. Yet he can't. Not when he sees identical tears streaming down the boy's face as he runs away, nervously glancing over his shoulder. But Astrid didn't blame Clark. In fact, she was out there with so many other victors, desperately trying to get sponsors to support their tribute. Velour should have been among them, getting Viradie the notebook she was looking forward to.

But he's stuck here, watching Clark as Astrid does her best. Velour nervously glances around at the other mentors, instantly being able to see who is missing from their group. Aura, who had run away almost instantly, face full of desperation to get medical supplies for Beryl. Dampero and Mazie, knowing they needed to get something for Bristol and Skye who had survived but now run north with nothing. Kanzi, showing an initiative and drive that wasn't there last year. And Glenwood, face full of uncertainty but also anxious for answers about what happened to Hazel.

Someone steps in front of him, blocking his view of the other victors. Velour tries to rub the tears away from his stinging eyes, but knows it won't do anything to stop the redness. Everyone knows how destroyed he was by Viradie's death. Still is. But he doesn't have to look up much to see a young girl smiling gently at him. "Do you…is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Why?" Velour asks Pinova, not understanding why the young victor would want to sit with him, the only victor here who can't seem to get past their games. He's nothing special like Astrid, winning at thirteen, or even the careers who keep bringing home victors. He's just a sad young man who lost the sweetest girl in the bloodbath.

Pinova gives a small shrug at this and when she smiles sweetly at him, Velour turns his attentions back to the screens. She's just going to give him pitying looks like the other victors. That's all everyone ever does with him, forgetting that there's more to him than his mental torment. "Well, I didn't really get to know you when I was on my Victory Tour…" Velour glances up at her in surprise at this that turns to confusion at her looking genuine about this. "And, well…I'm still not sure if I was allowed to do this…"

"Do what…" Velour starts as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a small ball of fur that she offers out to him. When the kitten lets out the tiniest meow, Velour can't help but hold out his hands to take the animal. "He's so cute."

"He sure is," Pinova speaks up and Velour turns his attention away from the kitten, surprised at her response before realizing he had spoken out loud. Pinova gives him another small smile as she takes the seat next to him. "His name is Corvo. That little guy has gotten me through the past few days…" Corvo starts to curl up on Velour's lap and when he starts to purr, Velour smiles softly at him and feels a tear running down his face. "Oh my goodness, I didn't want to make you cry! I wanted to give you something to be happy about."

Velour lets out a laugh at this, the sound rough and surprising to him. He doesn't even know the last time he laughed…But when he looks up at Pinova, so concerned about him crying over a kitten, for a moment he smiles up at her before turning his attention back to the kitten and starts scratching its chin. "You didn't make me cry, I promise…Thank you," he whispers up to her, not understanding why she's doing this for him.

"You're welcome," Pinova responds before glancing over at the doorway and letting out a sigh. Velour follows her gaze to find Kanzi returning. "I should probably see if there's anything I can do to help," Pinova continues as she turns her attention back to Velour. "You can hold on to Corvo for a while, if you want. And you can also come sit with me, if you want."

"I'll think about it," Velour says quietly, not knowing if he can handle being with anyone other than Astrid or Letha right now. When he turns his attention back to her, she looks disappointed at his response but when he tries to smile at her, her face lights up and she nods at him before returning to Kanzi.

Velour lets out a sigh as he turns his attention back to the small kitten that's starting to fall asleep in his lap. He smiles at the tiny animal, so grateful for this small way of distracting him right now, because for the first time in a long while, thoughts of the games aren't hovering in the back of his head, threatening to send him into a panic at little things.

"I see you made a friend."

Velour jumps a little at Astrid's voice, causing Corvo to let out a small meow as he picks up his head. Velour pets him right away and the kitten settles back down, before turning up at Astrid and smiling a little at him. He's been doing that a lot today. "Yeah, I've never had a cat before…I really like him."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the kitten," Astrid responds as she sits down in her seat next to him, letting out a loud sigh. But when she turns her attention back to him, she almost looks…proud of him, for some reason. "I was talking about Pinova."

"I doubt she wants to be my friend," Velour responds quickly, mood darkening once more at that thought. No one ever wants to be his friend. They just want to pity him or use his victor status.

"And I doubt that," Astrid scoffs at him but when he turns to her, there's a hint of a smile. "Don't push her away. For all we know, she might be going through something similar. And she's new to this. She probably needs someone closer to her who can be her friend and we both know Cal isn't the best option."

Velour shakes his head at this, wishing he wasn't reminded about Cal's poor attempt at being his friend. "I don't know. We'll see. But I don't matter right now, not when we still have Clark."

"Velour, you always matter to me," Astrid responds immediately, voice full of confidence at this. But she lets out another sigh and Velour turns his attention back to her. "But you're right. We have to do everything we can for him. I'm not giving up on District Eight getting a victor and neither should you."

* * *

 _Clark Botwright, 13, District 8_

 _Run Clark, whatever you do, just keep running_. Clark's brain keeps shouting at him as he keeps glancing back over his shoulder, struggling to see if anyone is chasing after him. Yet even if his brain is yelling at him to run, every other part of his body is yelling at him to stop. His legs are screaming to stop, feeling like they're made of lead with each step. His lungs are yelling at him to stop with every intake of breath causing air to burn through them. His eyes are yelling at him to stop so the tears clouding his vision don't make him run into a tree or worse, a tribute.

But most of all, his heart is yelling at him to run back to the Cornucopia and do something to change what happened to Viradie.

As the trees start to thin, Clark forces his legs to move even faster. No, he can't go back there. He can't face the careers, not with how small and weak he is compared to them. Not that it would even matter anymore. All he would be doing is giving them an easy target and putting them one step closer to victory.

Clark cries out as his foot catches on a root, sending him flying forward. His face slams against the ground with a crunch and his vision blurs even more, no longer just from his tears. He struggles to push himself to his knees as his arms shake with the sudden throbbing pain on his face. He fights to focus on the ground but all he can manage to do is watch red drops slowly start to coat the ground below him. A shaky hand comes up to his nose and he gingerly touches it before letting out a gasp of pain. When he pulls his hand away, he is surprised to see blood covering it.

He slams his fist on the ground, feeling even more tears filling his eyes at the pain of his nose that has to be broken. How did he manage to break his nose on the ground? He's just so damn pitiful. Why would anyone ever want to send him gifts? He's just a young kid who breaks his nose on the ground and can't even save his friend.

A sob rips through Clark's chest at this thought and his fists clutch the sand. "Why…why couldn't I save her?" He closes his eyes but it doesn't stop the tears. He doesn't know what will stop the tears except going back in time and stopping the Reaping from ever happening. And now that his eyes are closed, he can't stop the image replaying in his mind and that terrible snapping noise. And the fear on her face… _God, it's all my fault that happened to her_. She was following him. Viradie is dead because he was selfish and thought he could get items for them. And he just threw away his one chance of having something to protect himself without even hurting Coeus.

 _Coeus_ …

Clark lets out a scream at the thought of the man that killed Viradie, not caring that there may be tributes nearby that hear him. He just can't care about anything except how much of a failure he is, unable to protect the one person he cared about. And how could anyone do that to someone as innocent as her? How could anyone kill in cold blood like that? Viradie didn't deserve to be sent here. She deserved so much more than this terrible arena. She deserved more than Clark as an ally. And Coeus deserves nothing more than to have the worst death possible.

Clark sits up, filled with a sudden anger. He can't do anything to change what has happened, no matter how much he wishes he could go back and run towards Viradie instead of the Cornucopia. But he can make sure that Coeus doesn't become victor. He has no idea how he can do that but if he ever sees Coeus, he'll…he'll…he'll do something to make sure he doesn't become victor. And then Clark will become the victor because Viradie can't.

But as he turns up towards the sky, his eyes start blurring once more with tears he wishes he could stop. Why does he care so much about someone he just met a few days ago? But as he stares up at the sky through blurry eyes for a moment, he knows why. No one has ever liked him so unconditionally, even when Clark was rude and wanted nothing to do with her. And she changed him…somehow, she changed him and showed him how to actually be friends with someone.

As he stares up at the crystal blue sky, unaltered with pollution from factories like at home, he can't help but wonder if there really is a heaven. If there is, surely Viradie is there and she'll be surrounded by all the flowers she dreamed of drawing. That thought brings an unexpected smile to his face and a tiny bit of hope. He sniffles, cringing in pain from his nose as tries to wipe away the tears on his face. "I'm sorry, Viradie. It's all my fault that you're dead. I was going to protect you…"

With a shaky breath, Clark turns his attention away from the sky and back to his surroundings. A rocky beach stretches in front of him before reaching water and for a moment, he can't help but appreciate the beauty of so much nature surrounding him. There's nothing like this in District Eight…and Viradie never got to see it.

Clark rubs his eyes, taking a shaky breath to try to stop himself from feeling so much sadness. But now that he's sitting alone, in an unknown place, the reality of what is happening is starting to set in. He's in the Hunger Games…and the odds of him winning are not that great.

But he has to win. Not just for himself now, but for Viradie. Maybe winning will make things right again.

Clark can only hope that winning will take away the heavy knot of guilt he feels in his chest at the thought of his one true friend that he lost.

* * *

 _Skye Miller, 16, District 9_

"Bristol, it defeats the purpose of you helping me through the arena when you're running slower than me." Skye hears a huff from Bristol and feels the tug on her arm as her ally slows her down. Skye starts to pull at her to keep moving, but as she slows, she starts to become aware of the ache in her legs and the way her chest burns with each breath in. "How long were they running? And what even is the arena that they're in?"

One more question plays at her lips, but she refuses to speak it. She just doesn't want to speak it and make there be truth to it. But she had recognized the voice screaming for her to run and that person never joined them. Skye hadn't thought twice in the moment when Bristol started dragging her up and telling her to run. Now, it's been a while since five cannons have fired yet Skye refuses to even think that one of them was for Marek.

"I'm trying but I have short legs," Bristol huffs once more and Skye hears her plop down onto the ground next to her. "And I have no clue how long we were running but long enough that I think we're far away from the others…I think the only other people heading in a similar direction to us were Jarvis and one of his allies."

Silence falls between them as Skye contemplates this comment. Only one of them had joined Jarvis? She hadn't expected them to win, yet they were all so young…similar in age to sister's. A new ache fills her chest at the thought of her family. Are they watching her now, desperately hoping that she'll win despite the larger and trained competition?

Skye lets out a sigh as she sits down near Bristol. She won't give up on winning, even if the odds are against her. And she knows her family won't give up on her either. But she brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, feeling a deep yearning for District Nine. But this just reminds her of Marek. "Bristol…" She starts, resting her chin on her knees and sighing as she contemplates not continuing and letting herself stay in denial for a few more hours. But part of her is begging to know why only two of the four in their alliance are together. "Marek was one of those cannons."

Not a question as she knows in that moment that it has to be true. Why wouldn't Marek be here if he hadn't been one of the five killed in the bloodbath? He had made it clear last night that he wasn't going to abandon her, even when she told him that his odds would be a little less with her.

Bristol's silence answers the question for her and Skye lets out a loud sigh at this and shuts her eyes as she tilts her head down to hide her reaction from the cameras. "Yes," Bristol finally whispers to her and Skye shakes her head at this.

"Who?" Skye asks, voice muffled and shaking slightly as she fights against the prickling in her eyes. She shouldn't cry over this. She knew Marek would die if she was to win. And yet…she hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt to see her ally die. No, he wasn't just an ally. He had become her friend. And that just makes it completely worse.

"Beryl," Bristol responds and Skye can hear her shifting closer until they're sitting side-by-side. She waits for Bristol to put an arm around her or something that people would do in an attempt to make someone feel better, before realizing that Bristol is not that type of person. But when she continues, Skye can tell Bristol's voice is strained. "Beryl was running in our direction and Marek tackled her to the ground."

Skye scoffs at this and shakes her head at the stupidity of tackling one of the careers to the ground, yet she finds herself starting to smile even when she feels like crying for Marek. "That was stupid. Why would he do that?" Yet even as she asks the question, she knows what the answer is going to be. Because Marek was just too good for these messed up games and cared more about everyone than himself.

"She was running towards us," Bristol continues quietly from next to Skye, a small amount of fear in her voice. As Skye pictures that happening, she understands why Bristol would have been so afraid of facing a career. "Marek stopped her for a few seconds and probably saved our lives."

Skye picks her head up at this, still filled with conflicting emotions about the loss of her friend, but a new feeling starting to push the others aside. "Well I hope Coeus catches up to her and she gets what she deserves."

Bristol lets out a tiny laugh at this comment, making a smile play at the edges of Skye's mouth before she flinches at a sound behind her. She jumps and hears Bristol cry out when she knocks her ally over. But the sound continues, a steady beeping until an object slowly falls onto Skye's lap. "Is that…really for us?"

Skye gently picks up the small container, confusion filling her before realizing she's still on Bristol's legs and shifts over. Rocks dig into her legs as she holds out the item to Bristol. "Open it."

"No, it's yours," Bristol answers and Skye can hear a hint of bitterness in Bristol's voice. "It landed in your lap, not mine, so clearly it's for you."

Skye scoffs at this and shakes her head in the direction of Bristol. "You and I both know that isn't true. Anything we get from the sponsors, I'm sharing with you."

Bristol is quiet once again for a few long seconds before Skye feels the object taken out of her hands. A small _pop_ echoes around them as Bristol opens it, letting out a small sigh of relief at the contents. "Water. They sent us some water." A slight breeze hits Skye's face, bringing the smell of the ocean that must be nearby, as well as the smell of something that was just baked. "And a full loaf of bread."

Skye lets out a sigh of relief at receiving some food and water as she had been avoiding the thought of how they would find those things after leaving the Cornucopia empty handed. And a bit of stubborn pride fills her that despite having a disadvantage over everyone, the Capitol is still believing in her. "Well Bristol, we might not have our full Six-Nine alliance, but it seems like we have some supporters still."

"I wonder what happened to Aero" Bristol whispers as she passes the bottle of water. Skye gives a small shrug as she takes a tiny sip, all too aware of how little water they have been given. "I didn't see him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Skye tries to sound confident about this, not wanting Bristol to feel the same pain in her chest that she has right now over losing her District partner. She gives Bristol a small nudge with her elbow and tries to give what she hopes is an encouraging smile. "You said that Jarvis only had one of his allies with him. That means three of those cannons were probably his allies. Aero got out alive."

"I sure hope so," Bristol answers, her tone giving away the doubt in her mind as she stands up. "If he did, hopefully we can find him."

Skye isn't quite sure about this as they have no idea how large the arena is. Yet she finds herself hoping the same thing as she stands up, zipping up her jacket as a strong gust of wind brings cold air. "Me too. But if not, he's smart and can handle himself. At least we have each other."

Skye starts walking, feeling the ground slopping down and hearing Bristol take a couple quick steps to catch up with her. A warm piece of bread is passed to her and when she takes a tiny bite, she can't help but smile when she recognizes the bread her family always makes back home. They can still do this.

They walk in silence for a minute, the only sound being the distant crashing of waves. At least, that's the only thing Skye can think the sound will be, having never been to the ocean before. It's a comfortable silence, one Skye has started to realize Bristol prefers, until her ally finally speaks up. "Yes, at least we have each other."

* * *

 _Decima Felix, 17, District 2_

Decima is itching to get out into the forest to start looking for tributes. They should have started searching hours ago before the others had time to get far away from the cornucopia. Yet for some reason, Coeus decided to have them wait until tomorrow. Decima has no clue why, especially with Coeus's bitter grudge against Beryl. Surely he would want to hunt her down immediately. But nothing Decima said could convince him otherwise.

It's a troubling thought that somehow, he's started to pick up on her manipulation. Well, it was probably Zephyr. There's no way he figured that out on his own. But Decima has to be more careful now. The threat of him snapping at her is all too real now that they're in the arena and blood has been spilled. Blood that she didn't contribute to and shouldn't have been from her alliance.

She scowls for a moment at this, pausing in her walking of the immediate area to glance back at their camp. She still can't believe that Em died in the bloodbath. If they would have taken Nyra has their ally instead of Jett, perhaps Em would have still been alive. But it doesn't matter now. And too many tributes ran from the bloodbath, preventing her from getting a kill. Oh she could have easily killed Beryl. She had plenty of time. But not without signing her own death wish when Coeus found out. So that left Decima needing to make up for today and impress the sponsors and the crowd, making sure they're still rooting for her as a victor. Yet stupid Coeus didn't want to go hunting today.

'We lost one ally today. Let's not make it a second by not being rested,' Coeus had told them, sounding more like Zephyr than himself. But he already had a kill. So did Velmour. Decima didn't.

"Be patient, Decima," she mutters to herself and throws herself down to the ground, letting out a loud sigh as she glances around the woods. She can still see the small village through the woods, but thankfully, Coeus is no longer in sight. She shouldn't be so concerned about Coeus wanting to wait until tomorrow, yet she is, despite there still being plenty of tributes remaining. And in the end, it won't matter when she killed people, just that she did and was the last one standing.

Her eyes turn to the forest floor and a grin slowly starts to form on her face. She reaches forward, delicately touching the petals to her side before quickly pulling the stem from the ground. She leans around her, gathering five other small flowers growing and seeing a few more in the distance. Well, today isn't completely wasted. At least now she has some poison to use, and none of the others will know that these small white petals cause paralysis.

Decima uses her sleeve to hold the petals and takes out a knife, slowly rubbing the pollen onto the edge of her blade. One slip of her knife and she's done for. But Decima has been working with poison for years and knows how to handle it.

She starts to tuck the knife into a safe pocket and grab another when footsteps approach her. She grips the knife tightly and is ready to jump up before she sees Stormy walking over, arms full of mushrooms. Decima relaxes and gives Stormy a friendly smile, knowing it would be useful to have someone in this alliance who might help her should Coeus attack. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on someone trained like me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't sit alone in the woods," Stormy responds, a faint smile playing at the edges of her lips. She looks down at Decima's lap, any hint of a smile disappearing as she nods her head towards the flowers. "You don't strike me as someone who likes to pick flowers."

Decima laughs lightly at this, partly to keep Stormy thinking that they are a good pair together, and partly to give her time to figure out a response because the look in Stormy's eyes is betraying the friendly smile that she put on her face. "I'm not really, but these flowers just…remind me of my sister. She loves these flowers." Decima can see in Stormy's eyes that she is doubting this answer and Decima is left with either confronting Stormy about her possibly knowing what Decima is up to or diverting the topic. So she goes with the latter. "What's up with the mushrooms?"

Stormy glances down at the mushrooms in her hands before turning her gaze back to Decima, the weird look gone from her eyes and replaced with friendliness. "I'm going to use them to spice up some of the canned food we have. I also found some crabs down by the water. In fact, I was just about to start cooking dinner."

"Are you sure those mushrooms are safe?" Decima asks as she stands up, tucking the flowers away in her pockets. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Stormy, but the girl doesn't say anything. Decima brushes her pants off and laughs a little, "I don't really want to hallucinate from mushrooms."

Stormy genuinely laughs at this as they start walking back towards their camp, making Decima feel confident that she can win Stormy over and use her. Well, as long as Stormy doesn't stay stubbornly loyal to Velmour. "I don't want that either."

"Hey guys!" Velmour calls out to them from the doorway of one of the small houses as they pass by. He holds up a dusty bottle and grins over at them. "Look what I found. Still sealed and everything."

Decima raises an eyebrow at this and glances over to see Stormy shaking her head at him. "Velmour, we're in the Hunger Games. Maybe it's not the best time to drink?"

"Maybe," Velmour responds as he jumps down the steps and walks over to them. "But I'm going to hold on to it. I'll have it as a victory toast when I win." Decima forces herself to laugh at this, even as her mind drifts to the flowers in her pocket and how easily she could make sure he isn't victor. She doesn't have to respond to this as Velmour has noticed the food in Stormy's hands. "You're cooking food?"

"Yes," Stormy answers and Velmour holds out his hands to grab stuff from her. With a hand free, she uses her thumb to point over by the water. "I even have crabs that look like they're from Four."

"Sweet, I'll help you," Velmour says and they start walking over to the campfire that Jett sits by and stares blankly at, chatting away about food options and seemingly not caring that they left Decima behind.

This is not good. They're too close to each other and Decima isn't sure if she can take on both together. And as she watches Stormy grab a pot of water to heat, looking all innocent, Decima recalls the look Stormy had in her eyes when she saw the flowers. Maybe she shouldn't underestimate Stormy.

As Decima joins them by the fire and watches the Four pair interact, it's clear to her that things are just going to get more complicated with this alliance.

* * *

 _Vida Edison, 16, District 5_

"I don't understand why we're just sitting around here and just waiting."

Vida purses her lips, holding back from making a comment about just how impatient Nyra is right now. A comment that just might push Nyra away and ruin Vida's chances of using her to get further. Vida knows her strengths are from her mind, not brute strength or the ability to effortlessly wield knives, like her ally. And after the loss of Hazel so soon, Vida is all too aware of the shifts in their alliance. Subtle, yes, subtle enough that she doesn't think that Nyra is aware of them. Yet still present.

Oh she wasn't bothered that Hazel died. She had long since accepted that she was going to win and to do that, she would get rid of her allies. Hazel was a means to an end, and sure, her early death has thrown her plans slightly off. And really, if the Gamemakers had specifically targeted her, perhaps it's best that her death happened now when Vida couldn't get caught up in her downfall. But Vida is confident that she can get back on track.

If only Nyra was so damn – or _darned_ , as she insists on saying so _darned_ often – impatient.

"Because, Nyra," Vida starts carefully, once again having to establish the importance of coming up with a plan to her ally who is now a bit bolder without Hazel. "We can't simply just run in and attack Beryl. We don't have the numbers for that anymore."

Nyra lets out a sound of discontent at this and Vida turns her attention away from the tribute they've been following for a while now. It had been pure luck that Beryl had stumbled past them, clutching her arm soaked with blood. Both of them had agreed that they couldn't pass up the opportunity to show the Capitol that they had meant everything they said last night about being strong competitors. But injured or not, Beryl is still lethal. One wrong move and they're done for.

Which is why Vida is stuck up on a hill, hiding behind trees and dealing with an impatient Nyra. At the expression of discontent on Nyra's face, Vida turns once more to study Beryl at the bottom of the hill. The girl has started to slowly build a fire, wincing every once, surely from her poorly bandaged arm having to lift logs. Yet Beryl is smart, grasping an axe in her good hand tightly and often looking around. That is why Vida won't let Nyra just run in. "We need a good plan since we no longer have Hazel."

"And I get that," Nyra sits back, crossing her arms and tone giving off a hint of disappointment. "If Hazel was here, we would have no problem overtaking Beryl, especially with that injury. So," Nyra turns to Vida and waits for her to look over once more, giving her a pointed look before continuing, "What's our plan? Ambush her in her sleep?"

Vida shakes her head at this, turning back to watch Beryl as she lights the pile of wood she painstakingly put together. Instead of sitting down, Beryl paces in front of the fire, occasionally stopping to stare out into the woods surrounding them. But Vida can see from the small glimpses of Beryl's face that her wound is exhausting her. "That will never work. I would be surprised if she even plans on sleeping tonight."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Nyra asks in a harsh whisper, leaning in closer to Vida. "Sit in a tree all darned night and just wait for Coeus to find her instead?"

"Shut up," Vida slaps a hand over Nyra's mouth as Beryl stops her pacing and whips her head over in their direction. Vida can feel Nyra take a deep breath in as they both tense, staring down at Beryl and waiting to see if the older girl will notice them.

A few tense seconds seem to last minutes as Vida waits and waits for the moment when she'll need to decide if they grab their bags and flee or grab their knives and fight. Beryl stares seemingly at them, eyes narrowed and knuckles turning white on the axe she holds in front of her. There's no doubt from her stance that she is ready to fight and kill.

Finally, Beryl relaxes her grip but still is tense as she turns her gaze back to surveying the area around her camp. Vida waits a few more seconds before moving her hand from Nyra's mouth, giving her ally a pointed look. "That is why we will not run right in. Now, do you want to keep your voice down or do you really want to fight Beryl tonight?"

Nyra stares at Vida, face set like stone with no emotion, but her eyes betray her portrayal of a determined girl. She finally shakes her head and quietly clears her throat. "No. I like staying alive and I plan on winning." Vida purses her lips at this, but stays quiet about how if things go as planned, Vida will be the one winning. But she is content to wait and take her time, especially after seeing Nyra's eyes betray her cool demeanor. "So what do we do?"

Vida glances back at Beryl, studying the career once more as she paces by the fire. They certainly won't catch Beryl by surprise now. Not with her on high alert. But if there's one thing Vida is good at, it's reading people and figuring out just what makes them tick. Beryl will be no different from the others at home. Well, except for winding up dead after Vida is done.

When Vida returns her gaze to Nyra, devious smirk starting to form on her face, she finds Nyra watching her carefully. And when her ally sees her expression, a similar smile starts to form on her face. "Finally, you have a plan. I'm tired of sitting behind this darned tree."

"I have a plan," Vida responds, having to fight back the urge to laugh in anticipation for her plan. "Nyra, how do you feel about a little trickery?"

* * *

 _Aero Fensa, 15, District 6_

Aero doesn't understand the guilt coursing through him still. It's been hours since the bloodbath happened. And he's in the Hunger Games, of all places. There's no time for him to feel guilty.

It would certainly be easier to not feel guilty if he could just forget about the sight of Marek running straight towards the cornucopia to reach their allies. He hadn't seen what had happened, but he can imagine what happened. Not that he wants to imagine his ally getting destroyed by careers. And he has no clue what happened to Bristol and Skye.

And now…Aero's all alone. For the first time in his life, he's truly alone. At home, he could always count on his sister being there. He thought he could count on Marek being with him in the arena. But now? Alone. All alone.

Which only magnifies his guilt for not doing anything to try and save Marek.

Aero lets out a sigh at this before throwing a hand over his mouth, worried about the noise even if it was quiet. He can't risk making too much noise when he is in a risky spot. He hopes he's making a right decision by staying close to the Cornucopia and counting on the fact that the careers will think no one is dumb enough to do that.

As Aero wanders around the woods, keeping as close to an equal distance between himself and the Cornucopia as possible, he can't help but think through the items in his bag and how he can utilize them. _Dried fruit…bandages…a thermal blanket…_ And the most peculiar item, a small spool of thin metal wire. Aero's mind hasn't stopped wandering, contemplating all sorts of ideas for how he can use that as a weapon.

 _Trap? Too thin._

"Hmm," Aero mutters to himself as he turns the spool of wire around in his hands, focusing on this instead of any of the other nagging and guilt-ridded thoughts at the back of his mind. So focused that he doesn't catch the slight sinking into the ground of his right foot before it's too late to get out of the way.

"Oh crap," he yells out as metal bars shoot out of the ground around him and arcing above his head to fully trap him. The surprise of the cage appearing sends him back a step, only for him to trip on a branch and fall down harshly. Once the bars stop enclosing him, there's silence for a moment and Aero jumps forward to grab the bars, refusing to sit still and die because he got caught in a trap.

But a touch to the bars has Aero knocked onto his back, staring up at the sky as he struggles to breath for a moment. His mind is cloudy as he breaths heavily and tries to figure out what happened. He's felt like this before…when he incorrectly wired up a circuit before. Aero sits up in shock that the cage is wired, brain still hazy as he looks around, trying to figure out who set up this trap. But he doesn't think anyone in the arena would have the skills or the time to get this set up.

"Why?" Aero asks out loud, confused as to why the Gamemakers would make him get caught in this trap. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

But then the bars start to move closer to him.

"No, no, no," Aero desperately mutters as he presses down to the ground, hoping the bars won't make it all the way to the ground. He uses his backpack to carefully touch the bars, yet there's no way he can pry them open. "I don't want to die! Not like this!"

Aero curls up, trying to hide his face in the ground so his sister doesn't have to see the fear on his face as he dies like this. But a few seconds pass with nothing happening, and Aero hesitantly peeks out to see that the bars have stopped. A shaky hand reaches over to the bars, expecting a shock to follow, yet all he feels is cold metal.

He lets out a long sigh of relief as he tries to sit up but has to remain hunched over under the bars. He has no clue why the trap stopped working, but he won't question it if it means he gets to live to see another day. But when Aero looks out into the darkening forest, he's surprised to find a girl watching him. "Did you set this? Hoping to get an easy kill?"

Aero watches carefully as the girl steps closer, allowing him to recognize the girl from Eleven. She tightly grasps an empty water to her chest and Aero can see that's all she has. She shakes her head at him, hesitant and with a little bit of fear showing through. "No."

"Then, uh, you want to help me out of here?" Aero asks and lets out a lone laugh. "My neck is kind of cramping up here."

"Why should I do that?" The girl asks as Aero searches his brain for what her name is. "How do I know that you won't kill me right away? And how do you know I won't just kill you?"

Aero purses his lips at this, knowing she has a good point, before shrugging, "I won't but I understand why you question that. But I can share my supplies with you. I have food and I know where there's a stream to fill up that bottle." Aero can see that she isn't fully convinced by this yet, but is almost there. "Wait, you're the circuits girl from training!"

"I prefer Ati, but yes, I guess." Ati relaxes her grip on the bottle slightly, but her stance is still tense as if she's ready to leave at any moment.

"Okay, Ati, I have an idea," Aero responds, not really having an idea but hoping he that if he keeps talking, he can come up with one. "We're right near the careers-"

"I know," Ati interrupts him, making Aero raise an eyebrow in surprise at this. "I was just by their camp, seeing if there was any possible way of getting supplies."

"And was there?" Aero asks, even though he can already see the answer.

"No," Ati answers him, voice full of disappointment. "But I did see Lauris there, doing the same thing. You're probably lucky that I found you and not her."

Aero keeps being surprised by Ati, yet he can't help but start to feel his muscles cramping up from being kept in this tight cage. "Well, what if we use this trap against them? I know some circuits stuff and could certainly use your help." Now Aero can see that Ati is really considering helping him out. Who knew that all he had to say was that they would target the careers? "Come on, Ati. Wouldn't it be great to say that you helped take out a career with a trap like this?"

Ati is quiet for a minute, seemingly thinking it over, and Aero is left just hoping that she'll make the decision to help him out. Otherwise, he'll almost certainly be found by the careers and killed. "Okay," she finally says, relaxing her arms and taking a hesitant step towards him. "But if you even think about putting me in this trap, I'll yell so loud that the careers will definitely hear me."

Aero lets out a chuckle at this, grinning at Ati and sticking his hand through the bars. He waits a moment before Ati takes it and gives it a hesitant shake. "Ati, you have a deal."

* * *

 _Caladium Malva, District 7, Victor of the 144_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Cal has been waiting impatiently for everyone to get back from gathering sponsors – well, he had also been part of that at one point – and to be over their initial shock at the bloodbath. The cannons have fired for the day and most tributes are settling down for the night, letting the mentors get a brief moment of reprieve from their constant watching.

Just what Cal has been waiting for.

Cal slips behind the bar with Pigmy, going unnoticed by almost all of the victors except for Sativa who hasn't left the bar and pulls her current glass closer to her and away from him. He tries to ignore the sting of her glare, but he still wishes she would forgive him already for something he didn't do.

"Cal," Glen cautiously calls over as Cal and Pigmy start pouring out shots into enough glasses for everyone. Cal grins up at him, laughing at Glen's face full of concern at what he's doing before turning his attention back towards pouring out the liquor with Pigmy as Glen gets up and starts making his way over to the bar. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it Glen!" He almost shouts before laughing with Pigmy as they start putting the glasses onto a tray. Glen reaches the bar, looking exasperated at Cal like always, and Cal leans against the bar and gives Glen an innocent smile. "Just take this drink and go sit back down at your table."

Glen lets out a loud sigh but begrudgingly takes the glass from Cal as he starts to leave the bar. Cal sets another glass in front of Sativa and she pushes it away as she glares at him with red swollen eyes, clutching her glass close to her before getting up and moving over to where Mazie sits, stumbling slightly as she walks over. Cal tries not to let the sight of her drunk from her pain at losing Marek bother him, and Pigmy is quick to distract him. "Lets go, Cal!"

Cal chuckles as he starts following her around and passing out the glasses to the victors, a little surprised still that he convinced her to help out with this slightly crazy plan of his. Most of the victors take the glass without questioning what Cal is doing, having learned to accept his weird ideas. Jory laughs a little and pretends to steal Emilio's glass, getting his hand slapped away. Zephyr shakes his head at this, but spares a brief look of concern at Emilio as he takes a small sip.

By time Cal starts giving drinks to Kanzi and Pinova, Pigmy has already given drinks to Johan and Letha and is moving towards Astrid and Velour. Pinova is hesitant to take the drink and Kanzi shakes her head at Cal. The younger girl takes a tiny sip and starts coughing right away at the taste. Cal laughs at her reaction and winks at her when she switches the alcohol with her glass of water. "I won't tell if you don't tell about this."

Pinova shakes her head at him as she sips her water and Cal catches Kanzi rolling her eyes as he turns around. Pigmy has been a lot more effective than he is and now all but Aura holds a glass. Cal quickly makes his way to her, grinning in hopes that this will get her to stop frowning so much over Beryl. He can understand being concerned but there's only so much Aura can do at this point.

Aura hesitantly takes the glass from Cal as he holds up his own. "Cal, why do I have a bad feeling about whatever you're going to say?"

"Because most people do," Cal answers with a chuckle before glancing around at the other victors, clearing his throat even though they're already paying attention to him. "Alright everyone! I know the reason we're all here is not a very happy one." Cal catches Matla rolling her eyes at this and keeps grinning. "But I'm happy to see all of you here and we do have a couple things to celebrate."

Cal pauses for a moment so he can hold up his glass towards Aura, giving the woman a genuine smile and not his usual grin when he's causing trouble. "The beautiful Aura here is now engaged and I think that calls for a toast. And of course, we can't forget something just as important," Cal turns to Glen and this time, he does have a troublemaking grin on his face. "We need to celebrate Glenwood becoming even _more_ ancient!"

A few laugh at this as Glen shakes his head. "I think Aura's engagement is more important than my birthday."

Cal almost responds that Glen's birthday is more important to him, but everyone is turning their attention to Aura. She tries to smile at them but lets out a sigh. "Thank you, Cal, for this. I really am excited about my engagement…but I just can't think about it right now. Not when Beryl is injured and two tributes are planning a trap for her."

"I know, but one quick toast?" Cal says quickly and grins down at her, knowing that she'll give in eventually to his smile. They all do, even Glen when he pretends he doesn't want to.

Sure enough, she eventually sighs but holds up her glass and smiles up at Cal. "One toast, then I'm going back to finding sponsors."

"Fair," Cal says and holds up his glass, waiting for everyone else to do the same. "To Aura's engagement! May you have a happy relationship and plenty of cute kids who hopefully look better than Emilio!"

"Hey!" Emilio calls out and Jory starts snickering at this as the others echo Cal's toast before drinking. Some are like Cal and toss it back, mostly those who lost a tribute today or are taking advantage of the free liquor. But most sip it and set it aside, intent on staying sober for their tributes.

Conversation starts to pick up once more among the mentors and Aura stands up, setting her barely touched drink on the table in front of her. She puts a hand on Cal's shoulder and gives him a forced smile. "Thank you, Cal. I really do appreciate the gesture." Aura sighs as she glances around at all of the victors, her eyes lingering on the screen in the top left corner with Beryl struggling to stay awake. When she turns her gaze back to Cal, her eyes are misty and full of sadness. "I love all of you and you're my second family. But I have to keep fighting for Beryl. I'm sure you understand."

"I do," Cal responds seriously for once as he looks over at the screens. It's easy for him to find Oakland's, surrounded by two black screens. The young boy is asleep, finally looking peaceful and no longer crying after watching his ally die and learning that Viradie also died. Jarvis has his arm protectively around Oakland, keeping him close for warmth as he searches the dark forest for anyone approaching. And Cal knows that if he were there with Oakland, he would be doing the same and more.

When he turns back to Aura, he smiles sadly at her. "I want him to win so badly, but we all know the odds." Cal shakes his head at this, knowing he can't give up or else Oakland really won't have a chance. "Alright, I'm going with you to see what I can do. Surely someone will want to help the cutest tribute in the arena."

* * *

 **Welcome back! Like usual, I'm going to apologize for how long this took to write, but I had to prioritize school. I'm sure many of you understand as you're in the same boat as me. But now that my semester is nearly over, hopefully I'll be able to get back to updating this fairly regularly!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed that journey full of feels. I know I sure got a lot of feels when writing it. And I decided to be somewhat nice (debatable, really) and not give you another death after the bloodbath just happened. But buckle up, because I have a lot of stuff planned for this story and things are going to get real sad.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? I decided on the theme being tributes who lost someone in the bloodbath, yet clearly the reactions are all very different. Will Clark get his vengeance on Coeus? Will Bristol and Skye run into Jarvis and Oakland? Can anything split the D4 bond? Will Aero and Ati be successful? And will we ever see Coeus v. Beryl? Find out on the next episode haha**

 **Yeah but seriously, thanks for sticking around while I didn't have the time to write. I'm really excited about what I have planned for this story and I hope you're excited too. By time you reach this, I'll have the has/needs list updated on my profile, as well as updated some stuff on the story blog. Oh and keep an eye out on my random story blog as I might post some short AU's for each of the fallen tributes there.**

 **Here is the list of updated points:**

 **AdventureWriter24 – 5**

 **AmericanPi – 215**

 **BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 115**

 **CelticGames4 – 405**

 **David12341 – 260**

 **District 9 Tribute – 30**

 **District5Chemist – 90**

 **Fabulous Abby – 10**

 **GalacticCoach – 95**

 **Golden Moon Huntress – 105**

 **Goldie031 – 145**

 **HogwartsDreamer113 – 45**

 **HoppsHungerFan – 80**

 **IVolunteerAsAuthor – 105**

 **ImaginationStories – 25**

 **IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10**

 **Jessicallons-y – 5**

 **J. I. nifinity – 10**

 **Jqa4988 – 15**

 **Jul312 – 45**

 **LadyCordeliaStuart – 45**

 **later. glader – 155**

 **Little Knight Mik – 50**

 **LokiThisIsMadness – 60**

 **LordShiro – 25**

 **Mewruru – 25**

 **Misfit-right-in – 80**

 **Mystical Pine Forest – 35**

 **Mistycharming – 150**

 **Ozimira – 115**

 **Platrium – 5**

 **Seahorse8 – 25**

 **SherlockedAtHeart – 45**

 **ShunKazamis-Girl – 35**

 **Singlewave – 100**

 **Sparky She-Demon – 10**

 **TheDancerSG – 40**

 **Thorn5502 – 65**

 **VeneratedArt – 45**

 **Ways – 125**

 **Winter's Writing – 65**

 **Yyvonnee – 30**

 **See you guys soon! And yes, David, my next priority is getting Jinx's chapter done for Wayward :p**


	29. Day Two: Uncertainty

**Chapter 25:**

 _Night of the First Day_

 _Letha Calder, District 5, Victor of the 112_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Letha's heart still hurts for everyone lost today, even if none of them were the two tributes from District Five. Just as a mother…she can't help but feel remorse for each child lost and be unable to do anything about it. And yet, the pain is only truly starting.

Both of District Five's tributes made it past the bloodbath which is more than some of the others can say. Yet Letha still doesn't dare to fall asleep, not with the risky situations her two tributes are in. Even if she isn't Vida's mentor, she still worries about the girl getting ready to attack Beryl and can only hope she knows what she's doing with Nyra. And Jett…from the non-stop pacing by the fire and anxious looks at the others, she can only begin to guess what he is feeling. Emerald had been close to a friend to Jett and his one true tie into the career alliance.

"How did both of our tributes manage to be in precarious positions with careers?" Letha asks out loud, despite Galen not being with her.

"Because," an older voice speaks up and Letha glances over to see Iona sit down on the arm of the couch Letha sits on, "They're smart and playing the game."

Letha frowns at this and turns her attention back to the screens. Despite the late hour, several tributes are still restless and moving about the arena, unfortunately including both Jett and Vida. "I don't know if I like having tributes playing the game like this."

"Even if it helps one of them become the victor?" Iona asks her, playing both sides of the argument like she always does when they have conversations. It was one of the reasons Letha enjoys being her friend.

Letha turns back to her, looking up curiously. "But don't you want a victor more than the others? Or has the situation in Four changed?"

"It hasn't changed, unfortunately. There's a very high chance that if we don't get a victor in the next year or two, we're going to close down. I don't want that to happen because how many innocent young lives have been saved by the training center producing volunteers?" Iona gives Letha a sad smile at this before sighing loudly and turning her attention back to the tributes. Letha follows her gaze to a sleeping Stormy and Velmour staying on guard. How can anyone stand against that pair and their loyalty to each other? "But I think they're our best option of victory."

"It sure looks like it," Letha responds, noticing Iona looking over at her from the corner of her eye. Yet she can't turn away from Jett's screen, wishing she can do more for him. "I do hope for your sake that you don't lose the training center. But I can't hope for your tributes to win over Jett or Vida." Letha turns her gaze back to Iona, finding a look of understanding on her face. "I can't face two families back home knowing I didn't bring home their child."

"And I wouldn't ever ask you to do that," Iona counters, giving Letha a friendly smile before turning back to watch their tributes. Letha finds her gaze drifting to the some of the other tributes that are restless…Bart struggling to stay awake…Aero and Ati working on altering that trap – and Letha is glad that isn't her tributes because there's no way the Gamemakers are allowing this…Skye staring out into the night as Bristol tries to sleep next to her…Yet her attention always turns back to Jett pacing by the careers.

They sit in a comfortable silence as they watch their respective tributes for a few minutes. But with each second she continues to watch Jett in the midst of the careers, she feels more and more helpless. "I wish I can help him." With a heavy sigh, she stands up, knowing there is at least one thing she can try to do to help. "I need to try to get him sponsors but I haven't had luck yet. It's hard to convince them he needs stuff when he's at the Cornucopia and isn't a trained career."

Iona doesn't comment on this, but what is she supposed to say when it's true? Letha stares over at Jett's restless figure, silently hoping that she can get him home.

 _Just hang in there, Jett._

* * *

 _Bartlet 'Bart' Radley, 14, District 11_

Another shiver passes over Bart as he stares out at the dark, forcing his eyes to stay open as he studies the forest around the small bushes he's hidden in. His eyes briefly dart over to his bag before turning back to the forest, knowing he can't reach inside for the matches, no matter how badly he would like the extra warmth. If he does, he might as well start yelling to bring the tributes over to him.

His eyes start drooping shut and he slaps his face to stay awake. His plan might be really risky, but he's going to stick to it. He just needs to stay awake this one night so he can sleep through the day.

But with nothing else to distract him, Bart's thoughts return once again to the faces that were shown in the night sky. Hours later and he still has a terrible pit in his stomach. It just became so much more real that he was really in the Hunger Games when he heard those cannons sound, even though he didn't see who was killed in the bloodbath. But to see their faces in the sky? He couldn't stop seeing them.

Cutter and Viradie were both younger than him. Marak was even his age…that could easily have been him instead.

 _Stop it, Bart. You barely even knew them. You're here to win, not make friends…_

Bart shakes his head as another shiver passes over him, but this time not from the cold. This just isn't right. How is he ever supposed to win when he's still feeling guilty for the deaths of people he wasn't responsible for? Bart leans his head back, staring up at the sky partially visible through the trees and lets out a sigh. This is no good. He'll never win if he keeps thinking this way.

Bart needs a new plan, now.

First thing is to build up walls so he stops feeling so guilty about people – no, they have to be just tributes – dying. Somehow, he has to pretend that they aren't people with families back home, all hoping that their loved one will get home and cursing their killer. Bart knows he made the right decision in not having any allies. If he had…they would have become his friend and Bart doesn't think he would have been willing to let them die so he can win.

 _But if I find anyone, I have to kill them…_

And there's the big issue. How does he become a killer? He's so afraid that taking someone's life will destroy him and he'll never be the same person again. But isn't it better to make it home alive? And maybe he won't be destroyed…if he can pretend everyone else isn't a person he has started to get to know throughout their time in the Capitol. Victors have gotten home before without being destroyed. His own mentor is proof of that. But Bart just isn't sure if he can do the same. It's just so wrong to take someone's life.

But everyone else in the arena won't hesitate to kill him. It's all about survival. Kill or be killed. Bart nods his head at that, feeling more comfortable with thinking about it in terms of survival. He's not murdering someone. He's keeping himself alive.

But he still doesn't know what his instincts will do in the moment when he's faced with a pers- tribute.

Well, he won't know until he is in that situation. Hopefully that won't happen if his strategy of staying nocturnal works the way it should. He should be able to find tributes while sleeping and he can just give them a quick death…which would be a lot easier if he had an actual weapon.

Bart sighs before standing up, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and quietly leaving his spot. He's not too far from the stream, having wanted to stay nearby since he doesn't have a water bottle. While he hadn't thought of it earlier when he had been focused on finding water, it's now clear to him that he might be able to make himself a weapon if he can find a good rock. He would much rather use a sharpened rock to kill than the rope in his bag to strangle people.

It doesn't take long to find the stream along with a sturdy branch as he walks towards it. He starts quietly rummaging through the rocks, searching for a rock that's pointed. Yet he struggles for a few minutes, only finding rocks smoothed over by the water. Just when he's about to give up, a wind suddenly comes through, causing the trees above him to shift and for moonlight to hit a new spot. And in that spot, the perfect rock.

Bart narrows his eyes at it, questioning if that wind had been intentional by the Gamemakers. It has to have been…but why him? He's nothing special. Sure, he earned a 5 which is better than a lot of the past tributes from District Eleven.

But in the back of his mind, Bart knows the answer. He just doesn't want to admit it as the pit in his stomach grows.

 _It's because I've decided to become a killer…_

Bart picks up the rock, knowing it would be a death sentence for him to ignore a favorable action by the Gamemakers. He sits down on the embankment, turning the rock over in his hands and staring at it, trying to picture himself using it to kill someone. But he would be using it for survival.

With that reminder, Bart picks up the branch he grabbed before digging into his bag for the rope, cutting off enough to attach the rock but saving enough to hopefully make a trap with it. His hands shake as he fixes the rock, nearly dropping it several times, and all the while reminding himself that it's for survival, not for murdering.

Once complete, Bart stares down at the makeshift spear in his hands, silently hoping that he won't have to use it any time soon. But if he does…he'll survive.

Bart has to survive.

* * *

 _Day Two_

 _Jett Gatz, 17, District 5_

 _This was such a mistake._

A few days ago, Jett never would have been thinking that about joining in the career alliance. And why would he? He was with the most popular tributes and he was guaranteed to have supplies and be safe from the others.

But that was before his only link to the others was killed in the bloodbath.

Jett shakes his head at the thought, trying to rid his mind of the image of Em bleeding out on the ground, taken way too soon from the games. And despite Letha and Galen telling him not to trust Em…he does… _had_ …trusted Em. And he thinks Em felt the same way about him. Yet Jett hadn't helped him stay alive during the bloodbath.

And now he's alone with four trained tributes who never really wanted him but rather just wanted to replace Beryl with anyone somewhat useful. And Jett was just the one who managed to trick and charm his way in.

He should have listened to Letha telling him this was a bad idea. But it isn't too late to listen to her now. Finally getting some resolve, Jett picks up the bag he packed hours ago and swings it on to his shoulder before grabbing the spear leaning against the building. He quietly makes his way towards the outskirts of the buildings, hoping that Stormy won't notice him.

 _Crack._

Jett cringes and stops moving when he realizes that he kicked a small wooden board into the side of one of the buildings, the sound echoing around him. Slowly, he turns to look towards the fire where he knows Stormy is on guard. _This is it. She's going to kill me because I'm leaving._

And yet, he finds Stormy standing at the fire, staring out at him with knife in her hand, but remaining still. Jett's mind starts turning with ways to convince her that he isn't really leaving – going for an early morning stroll? – but he knows his normal charm won't get him out of this. It's obvious that he's trying to slip away unnoticed.

But what Jett doesn't expect is for Stormy to silently hold up a finger to her lips before giving a wink and motioning for him to leave. Jett stares at her for a moment in disbelief, because really, why is she letting him leave? But finally he realizes he can't let this opportunity pass and continues moving towards the woods, this time a lot more careful to watch where he's stepping. When he reaches the woods, he turns back, just able to see Stormy sitting by the fire once more, amused look on her face as she watches him leave.

Jett shakes his head as he turns around and steps into the woods. Why Stormy let him leave is a mystery to him, but he won't question it if it means he's alive. Once he can no longer see the camp, he stops and stares around, slowly losing his confidence about what to do.

 _Alright Jett, just pretend you're still one of the careers, but now you're going it alone. Start by getting away from the others._

Jett can handle pretending still. Isn't that what he's always done? He starts to take a few steps into the woods before he catches a flash of movement ahead and freezes, staring intently to figure out if it's a tribute or a mutt out there, and also what he's going to do. He clutches his spear tightly with both hands until his fingers start to hurt, staring and staring as whoever is out there stays quiet. Finally, a figure darts out from behind a tree, running away from him, and Jett has just a moment to figure out what to do.

 _Be a career, Jett. You have the supplies for it._

He takes off running after the person as they weave around the trees, continuing to glance back at Jett. It doesn't take long for Jett to catch up with the short boy, all the while telling himself that he can do this. He can kill. Just be a career.

The boy comes to a stop in a small clearing and Jett slows when he sees him turning around to face Jett, a grin on his face. Now that he's no longer running away, Jett recognizes Aero right away, because it would be hard to forget the name of the person who pranked Velmour in training.

Jett stops that train of thought, a terrible knot forming in his stomach. He can't think of Aero as a person. No, he's a tribute who is in the way of him becoming victor. And Jett is a career. A career wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Getting a little scared?" Aero taunts over to him, amused expression still on his face.

Jett slowly starts walking towards him, still gripping his spear tightly as he studies the boy. He's so much smaller than him. Surely Jett can easily take him out. And it doesn't even look like Aero has a weapon. "You should have kept running."

Aero sticks his hands in his pockets and starts rocking on his feet, his smile starting to unnerve Jett as he slowly keeps moving forward. "Eh, I think this is more amusing. You know, the games are kind of boring compared to what we've been doing in the Capitol."

Jett fights to keep a frown off his face at this comment and comes to a stop, wondering how Aero can be so casual right now when he's about to die. And he lost one of his allies yesterday. Jett narrows his eyes at this thought, realizing Aero should have two other allies. "Where are your allies?"

"Bristol and Skye? No clue," Aero gives another shrug at this and Jett watches a flash of sadness cross Aero's face before his grinning once more. That's it, Jett can't take any more of watching Aero seem so unaffected by the games. Jett takes a deep breath, trying to brace himself to throw his spear at Aero and get it over with.

 _A career would have done this right away, not stood around and talked to him._

"But Ati? Well, she's right behind you."

Jett throws his spear towards Aero, striking the boy in the stomach. Aero gasps at the pain, hands clutching his stomach before dropping to his knees, smile still on his face right as Jett registers what he said. Ati…?

Suddenly, Jett is shoved forward and he has just enough time to put his hands out to stop his head from smashing into the ground. He turns around, scrambling to find the knife he tucked in his jacket and sees the girl from Eleven standing over him, face more determined than he saw the entire time in the Capitol. "What…?"

Jett lets out a yell when metal bars shoot out of the ground and enclose him. He jumps forward towards Ati, trying to get at her. But when he touches the bars, he's thrown back by the shock coursing through him, only for him to strike the other side of the cage and receive another shock, this time sending his body into spasms as he collapses on the ground.

Jett coughs and gasps as he struggles to breath. But all he can do is stare out through the bars surrounding him, over to where Aero lies in a growing pool of blood and Ati stands over him. The younger boy coughs, almost sounding like a laugh as Jett can't do anything but try to recover his breath. "Did we get him?"

"Yes," Ati answers quietly, glancing back over at Jett before quickly turning her attention back to Aero.

"Good," a small response comes from Aero as Jett struggles to force himself to his knees, his muscles screaming out at his actions.

 _Boom._

Ati picks up the bag Aero wears and removes the spear – _Jett's_ spear – from Aero's stomach before turning to face Jett. And then the bars around him start to move towards him.

"Stop it! Please, help me!" Jett cries out as Ati turns and starts walking away from him. She can't just leave him here to do! He reaches out towards the bars again, desperate to do anything to stop the bars from crushing him. But he's shocked once again, this time forcing the muscles of his fingers to grip the bars and force him to keep getting shocked. His vision blacks out before his hands finally release and he falls back, barely able to see up at the bars getting closer and closer to him.

"No…" he whispers feebly as the bars nearly reach his face. He can't die. Not like this! He was going to become the victor and really give his family the life they've been pretending. Then the bars come into contact with his legs, sending a non-stop shock through him and causing his body to spasm, before everything goes black.

* * *

 _Jarvis Stark, 18, District 3_

Every time Jarvis tries to do something right, he just manages to mess it up. He thought he was doing the right thing by becoming allies with the four youngest tributes in the games. He wanted to do everything he could to protect them in the arena. But by some dumb twist of luck, only one of them is with him.

Jarvis glances back at Oakland following behind him, his shorter legs working a bit harder to keep up with Jarvis. He slows his pace, allowing the youngest boy left to catch up with him, just feeling his guilt be added to by not realizing sooner that he was making Oakland work so hard to keep up. He didn't even realize that he could feel this much guilt after how much he had experienced before admitting in his interview everything that happened with Tony.

Jarvis finds himself stopping at the thought of his friend, realizing that he hadn't thought about him since the games started. And where there normally would be a twisting knot of guilt in his stomach, there is only a sense of peace. Finally, after so many months of guilt and regret over what he did…he finally feels resolve. He didn't have to lie anymore about everything he's felt the past few months and while he can never find out for sure, he just has a gut feeling that Tony forgives him, which is more than he could ever ask for.

"Jarvis?"

And with that small voice just saying his name, voice cracking with sadness, all of the guilt comes pouring back in him. How is he supposed to protect Oakland? He couldn't protect Cutter…he shudders as his mind forces him to watch Velmour drive the knife into Cutter's knife over and over, feeling a burning in his throat at the pain and guilt. And he couldn't protect Viradie…sweet Viradie who was so innocent and was killed by the most brutal tribute in the arena. And he failed Clark too, by not being able to find him and form an alliance with him. He's out there, probably afraid and all alone after watching Viradie die-

Oakland steps in front of him, stopping Jarvis' downward spiral of depressing thoughts, face reflecting the sadness inside himself. "We'll find him."

Jarvis shakes his head at this, ready to just feel upset and like everything is hopeless, before seeing the smallest hint of hope in Oakland's eyes. If Oakland hasn't given up hope at finding Clark…he can't give up yet. Jarvis sighs loudly at this, turning his eyes up to the sky so Oakland can't see him on the verge of tears from all his guilt. _No more lying…_ "I sure hope so," Jarvis turns his attention back to Oakland, trying to force himself to stay positive and give Oakland a smile of reassurance. "Should we keep going?"

Oakland nods his head at this and Jarvis starts walking again, conscious about slowing his pace so the younger boy doesn't have to work so hard to keep up with him. He tries to stay hopeful about finding Clark since Oakland is hopeful, yet Jarvis has no clue how big this arena is. He isn't even completely sure they're heading in the right direction because neither of them saw what direction Clark ran in. Oakland tries to hand Jarvis their water bottle but he shakes their head, refusing to take away precious water from Oakland. Who knows when they'll find a water source to fill it up again? He can't take away Oakland's supplies.

"Jarvis, you need to drink water," Oakland tries to reason with him and Jarvis shakes his head, admitting to himself that his head does feel heavy from the lack of food and water. He keeps his gaze ahead, knowing he'll give in if he looks over at Oakland. He keeps walking a few more feet before realizing that Oakland has stopped. He sighs before turning around, finding Oakland back a few face and looking stubborn. "I'm serious. I won't move from this spot until you drink some water and at least eat a bag of nuts."

Jarvis shakes his head again, finding himself smiling at how Oakland can't really look mad. "I can pick you up again and carry you. We need to keep moving."

"You won't be able to help Clark if you pass out from dehydration or from not eating," Oakland responds before holding out the bottle to Jarvis even though there's several feet between them.

Oakland is right at this and Jarvis sighs about Oakland playing on his guilt to get him to drink water. These supplies should be for Oakland or even Clark when they find him. "Fine. But we keep moving."

"Good," Oakland answers and jogs to catch up to Jarvis and passes him the water bottle. "And don't try to pretend to-"

 _Boom. Boom._

They both come to a stop and look at each other as guilt starts to run through Jarvis once more. Two more people dead…what if they're too late and it was Clark? "We need to find him," Jarvis whispers, mostly to himself, but finds Oakland nodding his head in agreement at this. When they resume walking, they both pick up their pace, both seemingly eager to find Clark. Jarvis gives a quick glance over at Oakland's face and knows his thoughts are mirroring his own.

What if one of those was Clark's? Is he going to find out tonight that he let down one more person?

But he looks back over at Oakland and reminds himself that he did save Oakland yesterday.

 _Maybe he doesn't completely mess up everything._

* * *

 _Lauris Mercola, 18, District 3_

For the first time in probably her whole life, Lauris is truly alone. And it's almost a relief to just be sitting in silence.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her family and wishes she was back in Three with them more than anything especially every time she thinks about how distraught Hadlyn must be right now watching her in the games. And then there's Lori. She so desperately wants to be back home to Lori to finally know if she returns her feelings so she can stop having that thought looming in the back of her mind. And she can actually be the one to provide a home for Lori and soon-to-be Lori Jr. Lauris can't help the smile forming on her face at the thought of living together in Victor's Village, little footsteps running around her and Lori together.

Except that thought will have to wait to be a reality because there's nothing she can do about it now except make sure she wins.

But she can at least enjoy this time of having no one nagging at her to do this, or stop breaking the computers, or stop getting into fights with Lori's shithead ex-boyfriend. Lauris chuckles to herself at that last one. She'll never stop giving that asshole a good sucker punch.

But now that she's in the arena, Lauris can relax and focus purely on herself. And she's doing great right now. She has a knife, not that she couldn't always defend herself with her bare hands, but it certainly makes things easier. She has enough food and water to last her a couple more days if she rations it well. And it's a beautiful sunny day, once you can ignore the fact that there's fourteen other tributes in the arena that all want you dead so they can win.

Like she said, a beautiful day.

Lauris lets out a content sigh as she stares out at the water, sun still shining brightly on it as the sky starts turning orange. She had been drawn to the water right away, mesmerized by the sight, but mostly because the color of the water reminded her so much of Lori's eyes. It's so odd to find such a nice place when any second could be your last. She absentmindedly flips her knife around in her hands a couple times before gripping it tightly and shutting her eyes for a moment so she can just feel the warmth on her face. _Let the tributes come and find me. We'll see how quickly they regret it._

She's not going to hesitate to kill and let anyone get away from her…Well, except for Ati, but the girl from Eleven was an exception yesterday. They were both just trying to see if there was any chance of getting supplies. Lauris was hoping that maybe Ati would suggest allying, yet she had remained silent… But it's fine, she's better off on her own. Being alone will certainly save her the terrible moment of having to betray any ally, but it still would have been nice to have Ati by her side, at least until there's less tributes. So Lauris let her go, but only because Ati was the only tribute in this arena that's managed to show Lauris any respect.

Well…except for Jarvis.

What is Jarvis up to right now? Lauris had honestly expected to see him die yesterday, with how defeated he had seemed after finally admitting to Panem why he volunteered. And fuck, Lauris was shocked at that reason. Yet he's still alive, somewhere, probably with the remainder of his young allies. Now _those_ deaths yesterday didn't surprise her. Really, no one should have been surprised. If they hadn't died then, it would only be a matter of time. Who knows, maybe those two cannons earlier were for Clark and Oakland.

…When did she become so uncaring about little kids dying in the arena? Kids that she had been around for the past few days and had unfortunately started to get to know? Kids with families back home, desperately hoping for a miracle and their return.

Lauris opens her eyes at this, starting to frown despite her beautiful surroundings. What has changed in her? Yeah, victors change, and who would expect people who have killed to be the same, but she hadn't expected to see herself change…

But it's kill or be killed. And Lauris certainly doesn't want to be killed. She has too much to lose if she dies.

Her hands reach for cigarettes in pockets that lack them, only making her sigh at the additional worry that she doesn't have anything to take her mind off of becoming a killer. She doesn't want to end up like Electro or even worse, Velour, if she wins and be constantly tormented by the faces of those that had to die for her to live. Yet her gut tells her that won't be the case. If anything, she'll be more like Matla.

No, she's not going to be like anyone else. She isn't going to be the next so-and-so. She's tired of living in someone else's shadow. She's going to be Lauris Mercola, badass victor of the 149th Hunger Games!

And the first step towards that is getting rid of the fourteen other tributes remaining. Oh she would love to get her hands on one of the careers who think victory is guaranteed because they had training. Well it's not and Lauris would certainly enjoy getting to show them that. Stormy and Decima are both so much smaller than her that she's sure she can take them out in a one-on-one fight, probably Beryl too.

Lauris stands up, brushing off her pants before gathering her supplies. Well, if she finds the careers, so be it, she'll take them on. If she finds someone else, she'll take them on too. But she's not going to keep sitting around and doing nothing when she can be out searching for people. And those people are going to regret finding her in the arena because she will not think twice about killing. Anything to get her home to Lori.

She sets off back into the woods, not even bothering to glance back at the water. Not when she has a goal in her mind and she's going to reach it.

Whoever she stumbles across won't know what hit them.

 _Hopefully that won't be Jarvis or Ati. It would be unfortunate to have to kill them._

* * *

 _Beryl Guerlain, 18, District 1_

Beryl lets out another curse as a tree branch strikes her arm, causing another burst of pain. She clenches her teeth and forces herself to keep running, only sparing a quick glance down to see that her wound has started bleeding again. _Shit, I'm going to have to stop again._

She digs her feet into the ground, gradually slowly down and looking around carefully in case she's about to get ambushed. Yet as she stares around the trees, all she finds is the encroaching darkness as the sun keeps setting. Not even the slight rustle of leaves or the snapping of a branch as the two girls try to keep themselves hidden as they stalk her. As if those two outer District girls would actually manage to catch her. They're probably far behind with her running. This is why Aura had spent so many days training her to be able to run all day.

Beryl lets out a shaky breath as her arm throbs in pain as she leans against a tree, closing her eyes for just a moment and feeling the relief as they stop stinging. She can't keep this up without getting any sleep, but she can't when she knows she's being followed. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep for just a couple minutes…

Beryl jumps at the sound of the anthem playing, her eyes shooting open and staring around at the forest. Shit, that was more than just a couple minutes. Stupid, so stupid to fall asleep like that. She can't let that happen again.

But she's so damn tired.

Beryl turns her attention up to the sky, curious to see who the two cannons were for today since they happened so close together. And she just needs anything right now to focus on so she doesn't fall asleep again.

The first face shown has her raising an eyebrow and letting out a single chuckle. "They're so dysfunctional," she mutters to herself at Jett's face in the sky and losing that small bit of hope that maybe one of the four tributes that are actually competition were dead. Certainly would save her trouble later on but maybe they'll just end up destroying each other. And she's still surprised that Jett's face wasn't the one showing yesterday instead of Em's. Beryl shakes her head at this thought, not really feeling remorse at losing her District partner so early. It would have happened eventually for her to win. No, if anything, it just makes her even more determined to make sure she's the victor.

Jett's face is soon replaced with the boy's from Six and Beryl turns her gaze away from the sky. He was never competition for her. The only real competition are the ones she refused to join…and, she supposes, the two chasing her. If only one of the girls chasing her had died today.

Maybe she should just kill them already. Certainly would save her a lot of energy from running all day. But…her gut told her to run and she learned long ago to follow her gut. She could easily take down one of them on their own, but together? Not with her injury.

Beryl groans as she takes a look at her throbbing arm, just able to see in the darkness that her makeshift bandage from her sleeping bag is soaked with blood. She lowers herself to the ground, careful not to put any pressure on her arm as she brings her backpack in front of her. She slowly unwraps the bandage, gritting her teeth when dried blood makes her have to rip off part of the fabric.

Once in the air, blood starts freely dripping from the wound and Beryl stares at it for a moment, questioning how long she can leave it like this before it gets infected. Not very long unless she gets a sponsor gift… but who knows when that will be. She had thought by now someone would send her first aid, but apparently she hasn't been that popular with the Capitol.

She'll just have to deal with it herself. And she knows what she has to do, but damn it, it's going to hurt _so fucking bad._

With a heavy sigh, she stands up and has to wait a second as her head spins from the lack of sleep. But once her vision clears, she ventures out into the immediate area and picks up a few pieces of wood, just enough to create a small fire. It takes longer than it should have for her to build a decent pile, all because every tiny movement of her left arm sends pain coursing through it. Even trying to light a match takes a few tries and a lot of clenching her teeth in pain, but she doesn't cry out. She never cried out at the pain at home and she won't give them the satisfaction of seeing her do that now.

Beryl watches the fire catch the wood and slowly grow for a minute, steeling herself before finally pulling out her knife and sticking it in the flames. All she can do now is wait.

But as she waits, all she can think about is stupid Coeus for managing to injure her before she left the Cornucopia. That never would have happened if that stupid boy hadn't tackled her. In the moment, she hadn't understood why he did it, but now the boy's selfless action makes sense. Except Beryl hadn't even been running towards his allies to kill them. She was just trying to get away from the other careers. And now she lost one of the axes she had grabbed and has a bad arm injury that just won't stop bleeding.

Well, it should stop now.

Beryl rips off another section of her sleeping bag as the knife starts to glow red and bundles it up before sticking it between her teeth and biting down hard, anything to distract herself from the pain. She reaches for her knife, hesitating for a moment at the thought of how much pain she's about to inflict on herself.

 _Do it, Beryl. You've faced a lot worse at home._

With a deep breath, Beryl reaches out for the handle and quickly presses the hot knife against her arm before she can second guess herself. A muffled scream escapes through the fabric in her mouth and her eyes start watering as she tries to keep it together. Fuck, it's so much worse than she imagined and she nearly pulls the knife away to stop the searing pain in her arm. The smell of roasting flesh starts to reach her as her eyes get fuzzy from the pain and she drops the knife to the ground.

Beryl leans back, closing her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths, fighting between throwing up or passing out from the pain. She thought her arm had hurt before but that was nothing compared to the continuous throbbing. But once the nausea passes, she opens one eye to look down at her arm. The wound is now red and inflamed…but it's no longer bleeding.

Beryl lets out a sigh of relief at this and takes the cloth out of her mouth, feeling the ache in her jaw from clenching down. But it doesn't matter. She had to do it to survive. If there's one thing Beryl is good at, it's fighting through pain and surviving. And there is no way she isn't getting that victor title, even if it means burning her own arm to stay alive.

She leans against the tree again and closes her eyes, a new wave of pain coming from her arm making her head feel heavy. _Maybe a couple hours of sleep will be fine._

Beryl can barely feel her body falling over before passing out from the pain.

* * *

 **Ahh I've had this encounter with Jett and Aero planned for so long now so it was so exciting (and very sad) to finally reach it! But of course, we have to say goodbye to two awesome tributes.**

 **Aero Fensa, Placed 17th** **\- Oh Aero, you were always so much fun. A boy who struggled with always being the stupid sibling, yet someone who just wanted to have some fun while he was alive. I never anticipated how much I would love getting to write Aero and Marek together, and really get to see both of them reach their potential. Aero provided a nice bit of humor in a story that otherwise would be very dark and depressing, so I will always be thankful for this guy. I'm gonna say this with probably every tribute, but I contemplated not having him die now. But, he died with a smile on his face because he knew that he outsmarted someone. Plus, he got to rewire a Gamemaker trap which was so badass and awesome. Later. glader, thank you SO much for sending Aero in to me and I certainly hope I did him justice throughout this story. And this certainly won't be the last time he's mentioned because he's managed to impact a few people still left in the arena.**

 **Jett Gatz, Placed 16th** **\- Alright talk about a character who was so unique. I absolutely loved Jett's backstory and how his family pretended to be wealthy. And who doesn't love having someone who can charm there way into the career alliance? It probably wasn't his best decision, but, unlike what everyone thought, the careers didn't end up being his death, it was himself pretending to be a career. Still doesn't mean I'm not very sad to say goodbye to Jett. He provided some interesting dynamics within the career alliance. So thank you, TheDancerSG, for sending in Jett! I thoroughly enjoyed writing him and also, I apologize that you just got caught up and then this happens...Sorry about that, like I said, this was something I've been planning for a long time.**

 **Okay, so now that we're done being sad (but not really), let's talk about what happened! There's a few things that I've been working on setting up for later chapters, most of which I'm sure you can pick up on. Seriously, I was excited about this Aero-Jett plan, but I have a ton of exciting things planned for future chapters and I can't wait to get to everything!**

 **And let's see how many sponsor points everyone has:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 220

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 420

David12341 – 265

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 90

Fabulous Abby – 10

GalacticCoach – 95

Golden Moon Huntress – 115

Goldie031 – 150

HogwartsDreamer113 – 65

HoppsHungerFan – 90

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 105

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 160

Little Knight Mik – 50

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 155

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 5

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 35

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 125

Winter's Writing – 70

Yyvonnee – 30

 **Just a reminder that the cost of sponsor gifts will increase with each day, so you don't want to wait. And if you wait, you might miss out on getting someone a hot tub (*cough* David).**

 **All joking aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're ready for your feels to keep getting wrecked with each chapter!**


	30. Day Three: Mistakes

**Chapter 26:**

 _Day Three_

 _Astrid Vadim, District 8, Victor of the 135_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Two full days of working her ass off for sponsors. Two full days of trying to convince them that Clark was worth sponsoring. She can almost repeat her argument in her sleep now, she's used it so many times. _Yes, he might only be thirteen, but who cares? I was thirteen when I won._

And the first one to actually agree to send Clark help has to be the biggest _fucking_ idiot of the Capitol. Of course, Bobby got on right away with the fool, but it wasn't a surprise to Astrid. She's certain she lost brain cells from dealing with these Capitol fools.

She just can't wait for the gift to finally be in Clark's hands, now that she actually succeeded in getting him a sword…But too bad she has to get that annoying boy a hat first. No, not just any hat, a _cool_ hat.

Astrid cracks both her knuckles and forms a small smirk as she sits down with one of the Gamemakers, ready to pick the worst hat she can find. That Capitol fool made a mistake in letting her choose what hat to send Clark. Unsurprisingly, she isn't the only mentor in here. But what is surprising is _who_ is in here with her.

To her left, with another Gamemaker, sits Pinova, hunched over the table and scribbling out a note to Bart. The young little escort District Eleven got this year sits close by, watching what she writes and keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder, even though his eyes show that he's close to tears. Astrid almost scoffs at him, not quite believing that he can really care about the tributes. None of the escorts ever care. Bobby doesn't truly care, he only cares about getting a victor. Pinova sits back, letting out a sigh as she hands the note to the Gamemaker and they get to work, and only a minute passes before Bart gets startled by the small ping of a parachute, giving him an empty water bottle. When he almost tears up at the note before looking around, trying to find a camera to thank his mentor, Astrid leans over to see what she can see on the Gamemaker's screen.

' _Keep it up, Bart. We're rooting for you and believe in you. – Pinova'_

Astrid keeps a scoff to herself at this but shakes her head, knowing that's the last kind of thing she would have wanted to see. But Rami was never the sensitive type with their tributes. No, their notes were always something like _'Stop fucking crying and get your ass fighting!'_ or _'Come on, do you really need my help? I'm an old person!'_ They meant well, and Astrid found their notes helped her in the arena. But Pinova is not Rami Grant, so Bart got a cute and sentimental note.

 _Heh. Clark isn't getting one of those._

And to her right, Matla keeps arguing with Rosalina, the younger girl just not understanding why Lauris needs to get a pack of cigarettes in the arena. "It's not a healthy habit! How is that helping her survive?" Rosalina angrily whispers once more, looking around to see if anyone overheard her. Astrid pretends she didn't hear anything, but when Rosalina looks away, she glances over at Matla and gives the woman a wink, only making her shake her head and roll her eyes, at Astrid or at Rosalina, who knows.

But Astrid is allowing herself to get distracted from her tribute. Her _only_ tribute left. She nearly sighs at that thought, instead turning her attention to the Gamemaker next to her. "Show me every 'cool' hat I can send to Clark."

The Gamemaker quickly starts going through the hats and Astrid props her feet up on the table, earning a small scoff of disapproval from the Gamemaker. Whatever, she doesn't care. _Shark hat? No. Owl hat? Too cute. Giant piece of cheese? Too bulky._

"That one," she points at a hat, making the Gamemaker quickly stop and backtrack to it. Astrid puts her feet down to lean closer, staring at the ridiculously colorful crown of flowers. Yes, Clark will hate it and be so torn between throwing it away and wearing it when he knows it means appeasing the sponsors. But the more Astrid stares at it…the more it reminds her of Viradie and the flowers the girl loved to draw. She lets out a sigh, "That one. We're sending that one. And give me some damn paper."

She's quickly given a pen and paper and she stares at it, pondering what she's going to say to Clark. She had wanted to joke with him and tell him that this was the only gift he's ever going to get from her. But with a glance at the screens, she easily finds him curled up into a small ball, cheeks still damp from tears as he finally drifts to sleep after a restless night, exhaustion finally taking over. She can't do that to him. As much as she hates to admit it, she's grown to like that stubborn kid and an unfamiliar feeling makes her chest feel tight.

 _Damn it, she's not supposed to care about her tributes._

And yet, she does. She cares about Clark and wants to see that stubborn little kid win. And she still feels pain every time she remembers that they couldn't save Viradie. She wanted both of those kids to make it home, even though she knew that couldn't happen. But it's not too late for Clark.

Staring at the stupid flower crown, Astrid almost cracks a smile at the mental image of Clark wearing it. Hopefully he'll find some humor in it. Anything to keep him motivated in that arena to keep fighting.

Astrid knows what she's going to say to Clark and quickly writes out a note, passing it to the Gamemaker to send right away to him. She watches his actions, making sure Clark gets the gift and feeling a little bad for waking him when he just got to sleep. But it's worth it to see his eyes light up at the gift before he starts scowling at the flower crown. Astrid finds herself chuckling at his reaction, but stops when he pulls out the note and he drops the scowl, instead turning to look around him. When he lets out a single laugh and fights the smile on his face, Astrid feels a smile growing on her own face, especially when he begrudgingly places the flower crown on his head. Hopefully he'll keep listening to her note.

' _Keep your humor in these dark times.'_

* * *

 _Beryl Guerlain, 18, District 1_

Beryl awakens with a jolt, not having realized that she had fallen asleep. The world spins around her and suddenly, she's looking down at the ground. She lets out a cry of surprise before frantically twisting her body around, trying to look above her and see what has happened. Wrapped around both ankles are thick vines, stretching into the trees above her. Her body is spinning around from being yanked into the air and as she slowly turns, she glances down at the ground, seeing her axe below her. She reaches out, her fingertips just barely grazing against the handle. "Damn it," she mutters when she realizes it's just out of her reach.

Beryl can feel the blood pulsing in her ears as gravity makes all her blood start moving towards her head. This is not good. "Shit," she says, still spinning slowly and trying to think of some way to get out of this. She reaches up towards the vines around her ankles, being able to grab on to them with her right arm, but her left arm quickly gives out as intense pain spreads through it from the stupid knife wound Coeus gave her at the start.

For a minute, Beryl just hangs there, holding herself up with one hand and her brain slowly thinking through options, still sluggish from being asleep. Or is it sluggish from the pain of burning her own wound closed last night? Beryl doesn't know. She closes her eyes for a second, trying to think of how she's going to get down. She starts reaching into her jacket, gritting her teeth against the pain as every movement of her left arm sends a jolt of pain through it. But if she can get the knife in her jacket, she can cut herself loose.

Suddenly, she feels the impact of something striking her hand before intense pain causes her to scream out. She throws open her eyes as she starts breathing heavy, forcing herself through the pain, only to see a knife sticking out of her hand and into the vines. "Fuck!" She shouts out, not caring who hears her because she thought she knew pain before this, but this is a whole new level.

A girl lets out a laugh from behind her and Beryl tries to twist her body so she can see who it is that managed to trap her. "Having fun there?"

Of course, the two girls that step out from behind trees are the two that have been following her since day one. Vida gives her a taunting smirk as Nyra carefully steps forward, avoiding Beryl swinging her free arm at her. Nyra tries to jump up to grab her knife, unable to reach it. Beryl angrily grabs on to the front of her jacket, pulling her close and trying to throw her head into Nyra's temple. She quickly steps back before Beryl can hit her, but Beryl doesn't let go of her jacket. "Vida, toss me your knife."

The District Ten girl easily catches the knife tossed to her and Beryl tries to push herself away from Nyra, but the girl catches her wrist, easily able to hold on to her left arm. She twists it behind Beryl's back, making her hold back a cry of pain as her shoulder struggles to stay in place. But she stares at Nyra, not letting her have the satisfaction of getting her to scream. Nyra raises an eyebrow at this, "We have a stubborn one here. Well, we'll see how long that lasts."

"She has that injury on her arm," Vida speaks up and Beryl glares over at her, only making her start smirking at her reaction. "Definitely start with that injury, look at how mad she is from me just mentioning it."

Beryl turns around to look back at Nyra, glaring over at her. "Go to hell," Beryl spits in Nyra's face, making the younger girl pause for a moment to wipe at her face.

Nyra stares at Beryl for a few seconds before shaking her head. "You're not making it out of this darned arena alive." Beryl bites the inside of her cheek harshly as Nyra starts slowly slicing open the wound she finally sealed up last night. In between the sting of her knife, she can feel blood slowly start dripping down her arm again. But she doesn't cry out. She won't give Nyra that satisfaction. She'll never let an abuser get that satisfaction out of her. "How does it feel to know District One's chosen female is going to be beaten by-"

"There she is!"

Nyra's eyes widen in fear that matches the sinking feeling in Beryl's stomach as they both recognize the voice. Several pairs of footsteps approach them and Beryl starts flailing as Nyra rips the knife out of her hand, making blood splatter down on her face. The two outer District girls sprint away from her, leaving her spinning around upside down once more, and bleeding to face the careers. "Come back here! Cowards!"

She slowly spins around as the footsteps come to a stop near here. Slowly, she turns and sees what might just be her worst nightmare in the arena. Coeus slowly steps forward, a rare smile forming on his face that sends a chill down her spine. "Oh fuck," she mutters, realizing that she's done for. There's no way she'll survive Coeus, Decima, and Velmour finding her when she's hanging from a tree.

"I finally found you," Coeus says quietly and Beryl can barely hear him over how loudly her heart is pounding. He looks up at the vines holding her in the air before turning his gaze back to her. "Cut her down. She's not getting an easy death."

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, 18, District 4_

Man, walking around with the District Two tributes is just so _boring_. Velmour has done his best to keep up a light conversation with them as they walked through the forest, Coeus in the lead as they search for tributes. Well, Velmour's looking for any tribute. Coeus is searching for one specific tribute. _Still._ Really, he should just give up on finding Beryl by now. It's day three. If she's smart, she's probably on the opposite side of the arena by now.

But no, he has to keep stubbornly trying to find her and Velmour keeps getting dragged along. And he doesn't mind searching for tributes. This is what he's trained all these years for and it's still exciting to finally be in the arena. But Coeus is so boring, only letting out yes or no answers when Velmour asks him questions and not even laughing at any jokes he tries to make to pass the time. At least Decima will actually keep up a conversation with him, but even then, she's not as easy to talk to as Stormy. But someone has to stay behind, and unfortunately Stormy has been designated that person, all because of her plan to let them underestimate her.

Velmour lets out a sigh as the silence continues before reaching into the side pocket of his bag and grabbing a back of nuts to start munching on. "You know, this food is pretty bland. First thing I'm going to eat when I'm out is a nice lobster. Maybe I'll even put on that lobster costume just to have a good laugh when-"

"Fuck!" Someone shouts out, not too far away from where they're walking, surprising Velmour and making him drop his bag of nuts. Well, they weren't very good anyways.

But Coeus has tensed up at the scream of the person, seemingly recognizing the girl. "It's her," he says quietly – why is he always _so_ quiet? Without saying anything else, he takes off running in the direction of the scream. Decima only hesitates for a moment before following after him, surprisingly fast for being so small.

Velmour soon runs after them, once he realizes just who Coeus is talking about, because he is not going to miss out on seeing this fight between him and Beryl. Not after how much they hyped up this fight.

"There she is!" Decima shouts from ahead of Velmour and he picks up his pace.

Velmour catches up with the pair just in time to see two girls running away, leaving Beryl angrily spinning in the air, held up by vines wrapped around her ankles. "Come back here! Cowards!" But as she slowly spins so she's facing them, anger leaves her blood splattered face as she's smart enough to realize that there's no way she's getting out of this. "Oh fuck."

"I finally found you," Coeus says to her, voice almost sounding a little smug as he steps closer to her. "Cut her down. She's not getting an easy death."

It takes a few seconds for Velmour to realize Coeus is talking to them and he looks over at Decima, giving her a shrug before stepping forward. But when he tries to get near Beryl, she starts thrashing and scratches him across his cheek. He holds a hand up, surprised at that, before stepping back and crossing his arms as he leans against a tree. "Decima, you can figure out how to get her down. She's all yours."

Velmour doesn't really get angry, but that managed to get him a little fired up. Completely unfair fighting. So when Decima cuts the vines from where they're tied to a nearby tree, he doesn't feel too bad when Beryl falls harshly to the ground. Coeus points his greatsword at her, pressing the tip against her chest as she glares up at him. "Run and I will make your death even worse. Pick up your axe."

Beryl seems like she is really considering the option of running before finally picking up her axe and standing up quickly. She awkwardly adjusts her grip on her axe and that's when Velmour notices the injuries to her hands and arms. There's no way that she can beat Coeus.

Oh but she certainly tries. With a cry, she swings towards Coeus's side, but he sidesteps her before using the pummel of his sword to hit her in the stomach, making her hunch over and start gasping for air. Coeus swings towards her, but she steps aside and his sword strikes the ground. As Coeus yanks the sword free, Beryl quickly swings her axe, burying it deep into his left arm. "There, we're even," Beryl lets out, still out of breath and smirking at him.

Coeus doesn't even seem to bat an eye at the injury, sending a chill down Velmour's spine. Anyone who can take an injury like that and not even acknowledge it…well, they're dangerous. But Beryl injuring him seems to have sparked something in Coeus as he suddenly drops his sword and punches Beryl in the face, sending blood and a few teeth flying as she staggers backwards. He doesn't give her any time to try and recover before he steps closer and punches her again. Even with his injury, his left punch still stuns her. A punch to her chest sends her falling backwards, gasping for air.

Coeus jumps on Beryl, striking her across the face over and over again, even as she makes no effort to fight against him. Velmour can feel his stomach twisting with each punch making her face bloodier. He hears bones crunch and cringes, sharing a look with Decima that reveals that at least the girl is also worried by this display of brute force.

 _Boom._

Coeus pauses with a fist raised, ready to bring it down on Beryl once more. But the girl underneath him has stopped moving. He stands up, wiping blood off of his knuckles as he looks over at Velmour and Decima, his normally blank face betraying a deep rage. On the ground below him, Beryl is completely unrecognizable, her face completely covered in blood and her jaw and nose both clearly broken.

Coeus doesn't spare a look back at Beryl and just silently picks up his greatsword before looking down at the injury on his arm, the wound bleeding quite a bit. He lets out a sigh and starts walking back towards their camp. When Decima and Velmour don't start following him, he looks back over his shoulder at them, gaze hard and unreadable. "That's what happens if you disrespect me."

When Coeus turns back around, Velmour shakes his head in disbelief at his rage. He has no choice but to follow after the man from Two, not if he wants to keep his life, but he keeps a safe distance away. He stays quiet as they walk back, his thoughts full of concern and he finds himself no longer able to joke around with these two. All he can think his how screwed he is if he pisses off Coeus.

 _Stormy and I need to leave this alliance while we still can._

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, 15, District 10_

Nyra had thought she felt fear at the start of the games when the gong rang and she fought against Emerald. Later, she had thought she felt fear when Beryl nearly discovered them the first night. But she was wrong.

Fear was being discovered by the careers.

Nyra wasn't even sure how long they had been running, all she knew was that they had to get far away from them. Coeus wasn't going to follow them, not after how much he talked about destroying Beryl. But Decima and Velmour? She didn't know what they would do.

 _Boom._

Nyra stops suddenly, making Vida collide into her and knock the two of them to the ground. "A little warning would have been nice!"

She ignores her ally as she stands up, feeling anger coursing through her at the sound of the cannon. Beryl's cannon. That kill was supposed to be hers! She was the one who spent days following Beryl around the arena. She was the one who set up the trap! And Coeus gets to run in and get the kill. Now the Capitol is going to be talking about him and the Careers, not Nyra.

Nyra is scowling as she starts pacing in front of Vida, trying to come up with something to do to get the Capitol focused on them again. "We need a new plan. The Capitol wants to see fighting. We're never going to win if we don't kill someone. It's been three days since we killed Emerald."

"We can go hunting," Vida offers and Nyra stops her pacing to look over at her ally. When Vida sees that Nyra is staying quiet, she continues, "More than half of the tributes are still alive."

"Yeah but four of them are the careers," Nyra counters as she resumes her pacing, tapping her chin as she thinks. "Do you really think we can take them on? We only managed to trap Beryl because she was alone and weak, but look at how well that turned out."

"Of course I don't think that," Vida scoffs at this and Nyra glances over to see her shaking her head. "But there's also a lot of weak tributes still out there."

Nyra pauses once more at this, realizing that Vida is on to something. "Go on."

Vida smirks over at her as she crosses her arms, aware that she has Nyra's full attention now. "Who cares who we kill as long as we're killing? At the end of the games, no one cares who you killed, just that you killed and made it out alive. So who cares if we kill the weak ones instead of Beryl?"

"Who's even left?" Nyra asks as she sits down on the ground, pulling out a knife so she can make tallies in the ground. "Us. The careers. That's six."

"Both of District Three," Vida says as she sits on the ground next to Nyra, watching the younger girl make two more tallies. "Don't forget Jarvis's allies. Oakland and Clark."

Nyra makes two more scratches, staring at those for a few seconds, knowing they would be very easy kills. There's no way they could possible fight her. "Okay that's ten."

Vida grabs her bottle of water and takes a sip of it before offering it to Nyra, who takes a second to grab it as she contemplates which of the remaining tributes she can easily kill. "Bristol and Skye. I'm kind of surprised about those two still being alive."

"They're not threats," Nyra mutters to herself as she adds them to her count. "Two more…huh, who would have thought that the District Eleven pair would still be alive?"

Nyra looks over at her ally in time to see Vida purse her lips at her comment. "Don't count them out. Eleven proved last year that we shouldn't count them out."

Nyra shrugs at this before staring down at her tallies. Fourteen tributes left… "We can't fight the careers. At least not all at once. Probably not Lauris either. So I guess that leaves Jarvis and his alliance, or the District Eleven pair." Nyra turns over to look at Vida, giving her a grin that she at least has an idea of who they should start searching for. "What do you think? Eleven or the young ones?"

"I don't care as long as we find someone," Vida says, her voice having an edge to it that catches Nyra slightly off guard. "But it would be helpful if I have my knife back."

Nyra had forgotten that she had Vida's knife during their escape from the careers. She wouldn't have hesitated normally to give it back but Vida's tone and the coldness in her eyes has caught her off guard. _Don't be stupid, Nyra. She wants to win just as much as you do_. Nyra starts smiling at her, trying to pretend that she didn't notice the look in Vida's eyes. She chuckles a little as she reaches into her jacket to grab the other knife. "Sorry about that, I totally forgot because we were running away."

She flips the knife around so she holds on to the blade and the handle is pointing at Vida. Her ally grabs the knife right away and starts smiling back, but Nyra feels uneasy by the hardness still lingering in her eyes. "It's alright. Staying alive was a bit more important. But I have it back now." Yes…and Nyra isn't going to forget the fact that Vida also has a knife. "Do you want to keep moving or rest here for a bit?"

"Let's keep moving, we need to get hunting," Nyra says as she stands up, tucking away her knife in her belt so she can reach it quickly. Vida does the same and gestures for Nyra to start walking. Nyra hesitates for a moment, still feeling unsure about Vida and not wanting to walk in front of her. But she pushes this thought to the back of her mind for now. Of course Vida wants to win, just like Nyra wants to win. They both know that the other will eventually die for that to happen. There are still enough tributes left that Vida won't do anything to split up their alliance yet.

And if she does, well, Nyra will beat her.

* * *

 _Atirikta 'Ati' Lennox, 15, District 11_

What Ati is planning is probably a really bad idea. But…it just might work. And she already tried to do this on the first day, so why not attempt it again now that the careers are down one person?

Somehow, Ati, the forgotten middle child, a weak girl from District Eleven of all places, had helped take down a career! Well…technically Jett wasn't really a career. But he was part of their alliance so it counts for Ati. She helped reduce the numbers in the career alliance. Sure, it was with the help of Aero and losing the ally she just made wasn't ideal, but she knows how to fend for herself. She doesn't _need_ to have an ally.

But yesterday really helped convince her that maybe she really does have what it takes to win this.

The only problem is she doesn't have the supplies to do that. There's still wire left over in Aero's bag but that has limited use. If she could get a blow dart and a few other things, maybe she can rig together her electric darts like she did in her private session. But there's a big problem with that: she needs to either get the blow darts from sponsors or from the Cornucopia, and she hasn't gotten anything yet from the sponsors. She had thought maybe after proving herself with Jett they would have sent something.

Oh well. Ati is used to only counting on herself to survive. This is certainly no different.

Which is how Ati has ended up just at the outskirts of the Cornucopia once more. She stays hidden in the trees for a few minutes, still hesitating about running the twenty feet of open space between the forest and the nearest building. But she hasn't heard any conversation from the careers, making her think they're all gone.

"Okay Ati," she whispers to herself, trying to give herself a much needed confidence boost. "It's a short distance. No one is around."

She still hesitates for a minute before finally running out into the open space. When she reaches the building, she presses her back against it and looks around, almost waiting for someone to run out of the forest after her. But no one appears and she lets out a tiny sigh of relief. She turns to look at the barrels piled up next to her, carefully lifting up a lid and peering into it. Empty. No matter, she's not here to get food.

Ati carefully climbs up on one of the barrels and stands up, just able to reach the edge of the roof. She tries to pull herself up and struggles for a minute before rethinking her plan. She jumps up, allowing herself to get her arms on the ledge as her feet struggle to find a foothold among the bricks.

 _Crash!_

Ati cringes as the barrel she was on falls over, surely loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby. When she hears movement from the other side of the building, she scrambles to pull herself up on to the rooftop and crawls over to the chimney, trying to hide behind it has Stormy comes running over to investigate the noise.

 _Stupid! This was so stupid!_

Stormy starts stepping back from the building, trying to look up on the roof as Ati's worst nightmare happens and she hears the voices of the other careers approaching. Velmour calls out to Stormy as the three remaining careers exit the forest, not too far from where Ati had been minutes ago. "What's up?"

"Someone's around here," Stormy calls back and Ati lays down on the roof, trying to press herself even closer to the rooftop and out of sight.

"On the roof," Decima says before a knife goes inches past Ati's face, making her let out a small noise of surprise.

Ati stays still against the roof as the careers fall quiet. She shuts her eyes tightly as her heart races, wishing she had never thought she could sneak into their camp and get supplies from the Cornucopia. There's no way they're going to leave without killing her. Ati can't fight them. And there's no way she can run away from them; they would either easily catch up to her or she would have a knife in her back before she even reaches the trees.

She's doomed.

Ati feels herself starting to slowly start sliding and quickly opens her eyes, finding herself starting to move down the rooftop. She looks towards the side in time to see someone jump up and pull a shingle off, making her start to slide even faster. Ati frantically tries to grab on to the stable shingles, only to fall over when she tries to stand up.

Ati lets out a cry when she rolls off the edge of the roof and slams against the ground. She gasps for air, unable to take a deep breath as she stares up at the sky. But her view is quickly blocked by the faces of the four careers as they gather around her.

"Clever girl, climbing up on the roof," Velmour says with a shrug, tossing aside the shingle still in his hand. Ati tries to push herself up as fear starts coursing through her but she quickly gets pushed back down by Stormy putting a foot on her chest. Velmour shakes his head at this, somehow looking amused at her being trapped. "Maybe not so clever."

"I forgot about her," Stormy says quietly and Velmour nods his head in agreement. Is that what Ati's legacy will be? The girl who gets forgotten? "Did she have any allies?"

"Not that I know of," Decima responds as she crouches down next to Ati. She pulls out a knife from her jacket, turning the blade around and studying it carefully before turning her gaze to Ati. But she hesitates for a moment, giving Ati a brief bit of hope that she'll be spared, but that's crushed when she turns her attention towards Stormy. "Do you mind? You did find her so I suppose she should be your kill."

Decima's words make Ati start to hyperventilate and she shakes her head as tears start to form. "Please don't," she whispers but it seems as if none of them hear her.

Decima is still waiting for Stormy's answer and the Four girl finally gives a shrug. "Go for it."

"Wait!" Ati shouts as Decima turns her attention back towards her. The girl simply stares at her, actually waiting to see what she says. "I can help you guys!"

"You see," Decima starts as she adjusts her grip on her knife and Ati stares at it with wide eyes. "That's what Jett said to us and look at how helpful he turned out."

Ati barely has time to let out a scream before Decima strikes out, her knife cutting off any sound from Ati.

 _Boom._

* * *

 **Before I start apologizing, eulogies for our fallen tributes:**

 **Beryl Guerlain, Ranked 15th, Killed by Coeus [2]** **\- I knew from when I first accepted Beryl that she was going to cause some drama in the arena because of her refusal to join the career alliance. But I never expect how hyped up this plot line would be with her and Coeus! Seriously, Beryl gave me so much inspiration for plot lines and I am beyond thankful for her. I wanted to see this tough, but broken inside career succeed, but, I knew her arc would end with the Coeus conflict. How could it not after how hyped it was? Thank you _District5Chemist_ for submitting Beryl to this story and I really hope I did her justice!**

 **Atirikta Lennox, Ranked 14th, Killed by Decima [2]** **\- Ati was tough to kill. I really had so much fun putting her on this arc where she starts to finally get some confidence in herself and she finds something that can be her own. She finally got to shine and not be in the shadows of her sisters. ...But I knew that confidence was what was going to be her downfall. Goldie! Thank you so much for submitting Ati to this story! I really hope you enjoyed the arc I sent her on, even if it came to an end so soon. Ati was wonderful to write and I related to her a lot, and hopefully that shows!**

 **Okay, so now time for the apologies. I know, life comes before this. Still doesn't mean I don't feel bad for not updating for a while, especially when I thought I would have time over winter break to write more often. All I'm gonna say is that I'm doing my best to write when I can, but life is busy. But you're all awesome for sticking around with me!**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I started writing it and it was so easy for me to write, since all of the tribute sections were intertwined in some way. Did Beryl and Ati's deaths surprised you? Did the Beryl v. Coeus fight live up to the hype? Who do you think Nyra and Vida will find next?**

 **OH! I have a poll up on my profile for who you think will make the final eight. Not sure if the results will sway my plans, but it's quite possible that they might. Keep in mind that I'll be writing final eight interviews so you'll get to see the families of whoever you vote for!**

 **Alrighty, enough of me talking. Here are the sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 225

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 109

David12341 – 280

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 95

Fabulous Abby – 10

GalacticCoach – 95

Golden Moon Huntress – 115

Goldie031 – 155

HogwartsDreamer113 – 225

HoppsHungerFan – 90

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 110

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 90

Little Knight Mik – 50

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 160

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 5

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 35

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 70

Yyvonnee – 30

 **The list is updated on my profile of what people have (I'm actually going to remember to update it this time lol). Just remember, items increase by five points each day!**

 **Alright, hopefully it won't be so long before the next update. See you then!**


	31. Day Four Part 1: Redemption

**Chapter 27:**

 _Night of the Third Day_

 _Glenwood Salix, District 7, Victor of the 133rd Hunger Games_

Glen almost wishes Cal would just lose hope already. It just hurts him so damn much to see his friend hoping so much and trying so hard – and failing – to get sponsors for Oakland. No one wants to sponsor the youngest tribute left and his suicidal ally. It would just make it so much easier if Cal would accept already what Glen already has: District Seven isn't getting a victor this year.

Well…at least, there's a very, very low, almost non-existent chance that District Seven will get a victor this year.

Glen wishes he could have as much optimism as Cal, but it's hard to after watching his own tribute be blown up before even getting a shot.

His gaze is drawn over to the doorway as Pigmy and Galen enter, the woman looking satisfied about something and Glen knows they managed to get a sponsor gift. Galen gives him a short smile, only making Glen feel worse about District Seven's situation. He should have been working alongside them, getting the gifts to help Hazel. He sighs before nudging Cal, feeling bad for waking him up so soon but knowing he should be awake to see whatever it is Nyra and Vida get.

"What is it?" Cal asks as he rubs his eyes, face full of exhaustion as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

Glen nods his head towards the screens, "Nyra and Vida are getting a gift. From Pigmy's face, it's probably not going to be good for Oakland."

Cal covers his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes some more before letting out a sigh and looking over at the screens. "I hope it's not going to affect him."

Glen does answer him as a silver parachute with a rather small gift attached drops down in front of Nyra as the girl stands on guard. Her face lights up when she sees the parcel and she quickly nudges Vida awake. Despite the '5 + 10' painted on the side, it's clear the gift is for Nyra. Nyra pulls out a water bottle filled with some blue drink, probably one of the sports drinks they've provided to the victors to keep them awake and functioning. But then she pulls out a note with a lot of writing and Glen knows this isn't going to be good.

Nyra's eyes widen at the information and as she starts reading it aloud, the screen splits so they can show the other tributes throughout the arena. _"To Nyra and Vida – Decima, Coeus, Stormy, and Velmour have everything. Lauris has a knife and metal wire. Jarvis and Oakland have no weapons."_ Cal curses at this and Jarle shushes him from a nearby table. Glen puts a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly, wishing they didn't have this information. _"Bristol and Skye have no weapons. Clark has no weapons. Bart has a makeshift spear."_ Nyra pauses to look up at Vida, both of their faces showing that they realize how powerful this information is. _"Pick your battles wisely. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

It doesn't take long for the victors around him to react to this note, while Glen is still staring at the screen and realizing just what it means for Oakland.

"Well that's some bullshit," Dampero is the first one to speak out, never one to be afraid of speaking his mind when something isn't fair. He jumps up and starts pointing over at Pigmy and Galen. "That's some grade A bullshit. How did that actually pass with the Gamemakers?"

"You know why," Emilio speaks up, words slurry a bit from his almost non-stop drinking since Beryl's death meant the end of One's shot at a victor. He gestures around with his drink, spilling a little on Jory and causing the District Two victor to punch him on the arm. "They want a good fight. Nyra and Vida are willing to go out and hunt. If your tribute allied with them instead of the blind tribute, you wouldn't be complaining right now."

Jory takes away Emilio's drink, despite the victor from One protesting this, while Zephyr crosses his arms at them, "Don't be a fucking dick, Emilio."

Glen has never seen Dampero look as angry as he does right now. He looks ready to say something to Emilio, but instead points over at Mazie. "Let's go. We're saving our girls."

Dampero storms off, not checking to see if Mazie is following him. But the District Nine victor is quick out of her seat, sparing a glance back at a muttering Sativa as she grabs herself a bottle of wine. She almost starts pouring it into a glass, but decides on just taking the entire thing with her. As she walks by, Glen catches some of what she says. "First Mikhail, then Marek, now they're going to get Skye."

But then Glen hears sobbing and sighs as he looks over at Velour. "They're going to kill Clark!"

Before his sobs can really start, Astrid leans over to him and starts whispering. From the smug look on her face and the way Velour stops crying right away, Glen knows Astrid is up to something and maybe Clark isn't in too much trouble.

"Astrid, you're scary when you get that look on your face," Matla calls over to her, shaking her head before taking Electro's hand, the man looking worried. "Lauris will be fine. And Jarvis…"

Another person stands up and starts storming out of the room. Pinova's face is set with determination and Kanzi jumps up from the table she was sitting at, only for Pinova to shake her head at the older mentor. Kanzi watches Pinova leave, a proud look on her face, before sitting back down at the table with Aura and Astrid. She pours out a shot for herself and Aura, raising it as she looks at the District One victor. "I bet Pinova gets a gift first."

"Well I bet Dampero will," Aura counters and the two woman clink their glasses before tipping back their heads and taking the shot.

Astrid is watching them, still that smug look on her face, but keeping out of their drinking bets while she still has a tribute to look after. "Well I bet that I'll get it first."

"You don't count," Kanzi gives her friend a light shove and the three women laugh, making Glen feel worse that they can be happy in this moment.

Glen's gaze is drawn away from the other victors when Cal stands up next to him, still yawning from not getting enough sleep. "Cal…" he cautions, knowing that he's not going to be successful. There's no way he'll get a gift.

"I have to try," he whispers, voice full of pain and Glen just wishes he could do more. But he had already tried and failed miserably to help out.

Glen just sighs at him, knowing he has no chance of convincing Cal to not try. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Cal just nods his head at this before heading after the other victors. Glen watches him leave, just feeling terrible in his gut about this note. Nyra and Vida were already dangerous but with this information? They're absolute trouble for half the tributes remaining.

And he can only hope they don't find Jarvis and Oakland.

* * *

 _Day Four_

 _Clark Botwright, 13, District 8_

Clark never thought he would find himself wishing this, but he wishes he wasn't alone right now. Now on his fourth day in the arena, he so desperately wants to have someone with him right now. Someone to help watch his back so he can sleep for more than a few hours at night, no longer terrified that he would be discovered.

Someone to be his friend.

Clark stubbornly shakes his head at this as he kicks another rock, watching it skid along the beach as he keeps walking along the water. No one is going to want to be his friend. Not when they're already getting close to the halfway point. At this point, everyone will try to kill him on sight. Except…Jarvis and Oakland are still out there. But he'll never find them. Who knows how big the arena is? Or if they still even want to be his ally after he spent all of training telling them he doesn't want anything to do with them?

No, Clark is on his own. He'll just have to fight and win on his home. But he doesn't even have any way to protect himself…

Clark glances up at the sky, sniffling and wiping carefully at his broken nose before crossing his arms. "Hey Astrid, are you even trying? I don't have any weapon to fight with!"

When he doesn't get an immediate response, he lets out a loud sigh and turns his attention back to kicking rocks. "I should have known better. Who would want to send the sad little kid anything other than a stupid hat?"

But when Clark catches sight of a container – a rather larger container – floating down towards him, he can't help but let out a little gasp of surprise. He almost starts looking around, expecting the gift to be for someone else, but as it hits the ground, there's no denying the '8' painted on the side. Clark can't help it, he opens the gift right away, eyes widening as he catches sight of the golden sword inside. This must have cost a fortune! And someone spent that on him?!

Clark starts reaching for the sword, but hesitates when he sees another note inside. His hand is shaking a little as he grabs it, not knowing what Astrid will have to say to him and also feeling like he doesn't deserve these sponsor gifts. He hasn't done anything besides wander around, pitying himself.

' _Stop doubting me. I'm not giving up on you so don't give up either.'_

The note makes his vision start to blur and he closes his fist around the piece of paper. Why hasn't Astrid given up on him yet? He hasn't done anything to show that he can fight. Clark closes his eyes, turning his face up to feel the warmth of the sun, and fighting back the tears. He doesn't want to let Astrid down…He can't let another person down. He already failed Viradie…

"I won't let you down, Astrid," he says as he opens his eyes, turning his gaze to the sponsor gift. He pulls aside a piece of cloth and his eyes widen in shock. Did Astrid…really get him a sword? Clark hesitantly reaches in, sliding his fingers over the cool blade. _It's real._ _She really did it._

His fingers reach the hilt and he slowly wraps his fingers around it, hesitating to take it out of the box. If only he had this earlier. If he had it at the start…he might have been able to save Viradie.

But he can use it to save himself.

With that thought, Clark tightens his grip on the sword and lifts up the sword. It just feels right, not too heavy for his tiny arms. The blade reflects the sun into his eyes and he squints to stare at it, still amazed that he was sent a weapon. If they believe he can use it…then he is going to. That's it. No more wandering around the arena in self-pity, hoping someone will help him. Well, he's going to help himself. If he finds a tribute, he can fight now. He can win.

Clark has no reason that he can't win now. For himself. And for Viradie.

"It's him!"

Clark nearly drops his weapon in fear at someone shouting before he holds it up defensively. He stares around cautiously, not really ready to actually fight someone, even if he just told himself he would. His heart is racing as he looks up and down the beach, trying to find whoever it was that saw him and shouted. "Clark!"

Clark whips around, staring towards the forest line off in the distance. He recognizes that voice…

A small figure darts out of from the trees and he grips the sword with both hands, ready to fight. But as a second, much older tribute soon runs out, he lowers it and holds up a hand to block the sun from his eyes so he can really see them. "Oakland? Jarvis?"

"Clark!" Jarvis yells out as he passes Oakland and Clark starts stumbling towards them as he desperately tries to get his feet to start moving.

His heart is racing as he starts running towards his old allies, not even trying to fight the smile on his face. How did they even find him? It doesn't matter because he's finally no longer alone! "Jarvis!"

Clark drops his sword right before he collides with Jarvis, the older man grabbing on to him and squeezing him in a hug to the point where Clark can barely breath. "We found you!" Jarvis practically yells and Clark is shocked when he hears Jarvis' voice wavering like he might start crying.

Jarvis finally lets him go as Oakland catches up to them, the youngest smiling over at Clark. "We've been searching for you since the start."

Clark stares at them in disbelief before a wave of – of – something washes over him. Something he's never felt before. A feeling of belonging and being wanted. _Is this what real friendship is like?_ "You were looking for me?"

Jarvis nods his head at this and the smile drops from his face. "I couldn't find you at the start…and when we couldn't save Viradie or Cutter…I knew we needed to find you."

Clark just stares up at this man, having no clue what to say to this person who didn't even know him before a week ago, yet is so willing to do whatever it takes to help him out. Much to his surprise, he starts to feel the prickle of tears. "Thank you."

Jarvis starts to smile down at him but he quickly turns to his left at the sound of someone yelling. "No!" Jarvis shouts as he jumps in front of Clark, preventing him from seeing who is even approaching them. The older man grabs onto Clark as he lets out a strangled sound of pain and Clark's face is splattered with blood.

* * *

 _Jarvis Stark, 18, District 3_

Jarvis stumbles forward, desperately holding on to Clark to keep himself standing as his back explodes with pain. Every gasp of air he desperately takes sends burning through his middle, making him wish for the pain to just end already. But seeing the wide eyes of his two allies – _thank God they found Clark when they did_ – Jarvis knows he would jump in front of them and take a hit over and over again.

"Go," he coughs out to the two as he hears people approaching. He collapses to his knees as Clark scrambles to pick up his sword, ready to start holding it defensively. "No, go!" He says louder to them, anything to get them moving. They can't die here with him. He can't see that happen.

Oakland hesitates for a moment before nodding his head at Jarvis. "Thank you," he chokes out through sobs before turning to stare at the forest, but still hesitating to start running away.

"I'm not leaving you," Clark pleads with him as tears start falling down his cheeks. Jarvis tries to give him a small push to start moving but the motion just sends renewed pain through him and he starts gasping in pain. "I can't leave you!"

"One of them is getting away!" A girl yells, way too close to them. He recognizes the girl and thankfully it's not one of the careers. _They have a chance to escape._

Jarvis looks around, happy to see that Oakland has started to run away from them. The footsteps quicken though and Jarvis watches as Clark eyes widen and he starts running. But not straight towards Oakland.

Clark diverts away from their ally, just as the girl darts past Jarvis. Nyra. She's quickly catching up to Oakland and Jarvis tries to call out at him to run faster, but starts coughing up and leans towards the ground, desperately trying to make the action not send stabs of pain across his back. Jarvis stares at the blood now splattering the ground in shock but quickly looks up when Clark starts yelling, just in time to see him swinging his sword wildly at Nyra. The blade hits Nyra's leg and she stumbles to the ground with a cry of surprise, clutching the wound as she stares up at Clark with fire in her eyes. "They said you didn't have anything!"

Clark kicks out at the leg he injured – hopefully nothing she'll recover from but Jarvis can tell there isn't much blood – his face full of the stubbornness that Jarvis saw during training. "Well whoever 'they' is doesn't know that I have the best mentor."

Nyra tries to grab out at his leg and he steps back, taking a look back over at Jarvis, his face back to sadness at the sight of him on the ground. Jarvis starts to smile at him, knowing that he'll be able to get away from Nyra. And with Nyra down, she can't chase after Oakland… They'll both be able to get away safely.

A body slams into him, forcing out what little air is in his lungs and setting his back on fire again. Clark takes a step towards him, unaware of Nyra struggling to get up. "Go," he says in a raspy voice before gasping for air as the knife is ripped out of his back. "Go," he barely whispers, tears forming in his eyes at the intense pain and the sight of Oakland hesitating at the tree line, waiting for Clark. _Please don't run back to me._

Jarvis starts to think that Clark won't listen as the younger boy stares back, tears falling and chest shaking with sobs. Finally, as Nyra manages to bring herself up on her good knee, he finally nods his head. "Thank you," he chokes out before turning towards the forest and racing after Oakland.

"Nyra! Can't you get them?" The girl – it must be Vida – who tackled him calls over to her ally as Jarvis tries to roll onto his side, watching as his two allies get away into the safety of the forest.

"Why don't you go?" Nyra yells back, struggling to stand up as her leg slowly bleeds. "I didn't see you running after him and taking a sword to the leg!"

Jarvis smiles a little at the sight of Nyra struggling, knowing she could have killed Clark but she didn't, and that Clark so willingly defended Oakland. _They'll be safe without me. And Clark is still alive now because I took that knife for him._

Vida suddenly kicks Jarvis in the stomach and he groans in pain as he curls in on his stomach, only to make the pain in his back intensify. Vida forces him onto his back and he stares up at her, tears of pain blurring his vision. If they're doing this to him…what would they have done to Clark or Oakland?

"Even in the arena, you're still able to protect them?" Vida shakes her head at this, voice dripping in disgust. "You really do want to die, don't you?"

 _Yes._ Jarvis looks up at the sky instead of Vida's scowling face, knowing they won't let him escape. But that was always his plan. He refused to not protect his allies. _He had allies, not just an ally_. The thought brings a tiny smile to his face, despite the pain overwhelming him. He found Clark and they're both safe. Maybe he doesn't completely fuck everything up.

Finally, he was able to do something right. And that's a beautiful thought.

Knowing he saved the lives of his two allies just fills Jarvis with a sense of calm and peace. If he's about to die, so be it. He saved two lives. His life is worth the lives of Oakland and Clark. He wishes he could have done more, but what more could he do besides sacrifice himself so they can flee?

Maybe Tony will forgive him now. Now that Jarvis has finally stopped lying to himself and the world…maybe his friend will forgive him for all the pain. For some stupid reason, Jarvis just _knows_ Tony will forgive him. And that only makes him feel more at peace.

"What do you want to do?" Vida calls over to Nyra and Jarvis' peace is momentarily broken as he turns his attention back to Vida, two knives in her hands.

"Just…" Nyra groans and Jarvis glances over to see her hobbling over, one hand putting pressure on her leg. "Just kill him already. But Jarvis," her eyes turn to him, full of hatred and venom. _How can someone be so hateful?_ "Know that when I find your allies, they're going to be begging me to kill them already."

Jarvis starts to struggle to stand up at this as fear runs through him for their safety. But Vida puts a foot on his chest, keeping him pinned down. He's done with protecting them. They'll have to fight on their own. Clark is going to protect them…

Vida crouches down, flipping a knife around in her hand. So this is it. This is how he will die. But instead of feeling guilt and pain, Jarvis is at peace with it. "I'm ready," he whispers to Vida before turning his gaze up to the blue sky above. _Sky…_

With one quick motion, Vida draws the knife across his throat and Jarvis gasps for air as is vision darkens, one final thought going through him.

 _Sky, I tried. I really did try._

* * *

 _Coeus Gallium, 18, District 2_

Coeus slowly runs the whetstone along the length of his greatsword, the repetitive action requiring just enough of his attention to block out the incessant chattering of his allies as they take their time eating lunch. But nothing can put a damper on the calm peace filling him. Not after he finally found Beryl yesterday.

He smiles a tiny bit to himself as he brings the stone back up for another pass along the blade. Days of searching and he finally found her. He had promised her that she would regret ever disrespecting him by refusing to join his alliance. No one disrespects him and gets away with it. And Beryl was no exception.

It was almost a shame that the two outer District girls had managed to wound her and beat her down. It just wasn't a tough fight like he anticipated with how much game she talked during their time in the Capitol. He didn't even break a sweat from the fight. But, well, the outcome is what matters.

Now on to the next goal: victory.

It was always there, just pushed aside until he killed Beryl. But now? Now the pressure is back on, especially the fact that they're almost halfway through. The stakes are too high to lose. But years of working under his mother's watchful eye and strict rules has prepared him for this. There's no way he won't win.

Loud laughter snaps him out of his thoughts and he keeps his face neutral, fighting off the grimace he wants to show at their attitude. Don't they realize that this isn't a game? Well…it is but not like that. Fighting in the Hunger Games is a great honor, yet they're too preoccupied with seeing how far they can stand from Velmour and still toss grapes into his mouth.

The boy from Four grins when he sees he has Coeus' attention. "Come on, Coeus! I bet you can stand the farthest."

Coeus just shakes his head at him before returning to his work sharpening his blade. Decima lets out a small laugh, "Don't worry, Velmour, I'll do better than Coeus would!"

His hand momentarily slips off the blade, jarred by her comment. He grips the stone tightly in his hand, trying to control his rage. _She only meant this stupidity. There's no way she'll beat me to claim the title of victor._ He takes a few deep breaths, slowing his heart rate until he feels calm again, before starting once more.

Coeus spares a glance up again, just in time to see Decima throw a grape and hit Velmour square in the middle of his forehead. The three start laughing at this but Coeus just shakes his head. He's lucky Decima is good at handling people…otherwise, he probably wouldn't have been able to form the alliance in the first place. He would have tried, but dealing with people isn't his strength. Fighting is his strength. People don't win the games by making friends so it's clear to him who will be standing at the end of the games.

 _Boom._

The laughter suddenly ends at the sound of the cannon firing and Coeus stares up at them. Another tribute gone and only twelve remain. His grip tightens on the hilt of his sword, blood slowly starting to boil in anger. Ten tributes dead and how many of them were at the hands of his alliance? Four.

He takes in a deep breath, trying to fight of the anger, but it's no use. Not when they've done so little to prove themselves to the Gamemakers. It's day four and they've only found one tribute while hunting. And yet they're just sitting here, playing stupid games with their food. How much longer until the Gamemakers intervene and kill them?

Coeus suddenly stands up, itching to do _something_ to prove to everyone that he deserves to be here. Show that he has trained for years for this moment and he deserves to earn that title of victor. They all stare at him, gazes cautious. Stormy takes a step back from him while Velmour quickly drops the handful of grapes and slowly puts a hand on the pummel of his sword. Decima is the only one to not look afraid of what he might do. "We need to get moving. _Now._ " He takes another deep breath, struggling to bring back that calm he felt earlier, but instead only feeling rage building from the pressure put on him to win. "We've barely killed and what are we doing? Throwing grapes? This is ridiculous! You all might not want to win, but I do! And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get that victory, which is not sitting around and making buddies in a fight to the death!"

"That's not…" Stormy hesitantly starts before falling silent, staring up at Coeus with eyes full of trepidation.

"That's not what you're doing?" Coeus finishes for her, voice raising as his anger grows. He scoffs when she nods her head at this. "I find that hard to believe. Now, let's move." When no one moves immediately, he shouts at them, "Now!"

"Coeus, we're moving," Decima says cautiously as she picks up her bag, hastily throwing in her leftover food. "We'll find some more tributes so try to relax."

"I'll relax when I'm back home," Coeus responds before looking over at the pair from Four, ready to yell at them to get moving. He catches the end of a shared look between them and he picks up his greatsword, pointing over at them with it. "I'm not blind. Go! If you want to leave this alliance, then fine!" He brings his sword back down, taking a step closer to them and seeing Velmour's grip shift to the hilt of his sword and Stormy reaching for a knife. "But just know this," he starts, his volume dropping back down close to his normal whisper, but still dripping in rage. "If you leave, you will become my next target for disrespecting me by leaving now. This alliance is over when I say it is. And you know what will happen to you. You saw what I did to Beryl after she disrespected me."

The two share another long look as Coeus watches them, ready to bring his sword up in an instant if he gets even one tiny _hint_ that they are going to leave. A few long, tense seconds pass before Velmour relaxes his grip on his sword and turns his gaze back to Coeus. "We're not leaving."

Stormy nods her head in agreement at this and Coeus lets out a deep breath. "Good," he tells them, knowing they made the right choice. But it won't matter in the end. They can die now or they can die later. No one will remember them. They'll only be remembering Coeus as their victor. "Now let's move. We have eight tributes to find."

* * *

 **T.T Please forgive me for the pain and suffering.**

 **Jarvis Stark, Ranked 13th, Killed by Vida Edison [5] \- Everyone knew this would happen eventually. There was no way that Jarvis would make it out of the arena alive. I knew that from when I first read his form. But I didn't know just how much I would grow to absolutely love him and how complex he is which made this hurt _so fucking bad_ to write. I put off writing this chapter for days because I knew it was going to make me cry. And it did. Wasn't the first time Jarvis made me cry. I kept thinking of ways I could make him win (and some of you were also wishing that), but I knew that was against how Jarvis is. Instead, I gave him the best thing possible: dying so his allies would live and finally feeling at peace. David, I've told you before how much I absolutely love Jarvis, but thank you. Thank you for sending such an incredibly complex character that made everyone feel such a wide range of emotions. Now stop sending me tributes that keep making me cry! (That will never happen)**

 **Well...here we are. This chapter and the conflict between Jarvis, Nyra, and Vida is something that I've had planned for a long time. It shifted with who would be there or who Jarvis would sacrifice himself for, but one thing always stayed constant: Jarvis wasn't making it out alive. But I've also been really excited to write out this conflict, even if it brought me so much pain. I know, it was terrible of me to write them finally finding Clark and then that happens...**

 **So I decided to split Day Four into two chapters. There's just too much I have planned and I figured it would be better to give you two smaller chapters and really be able to focus on those tributes. The next update will probably come pretty quickly because I've been on a really good writing kick lately and I'm also on spring break!**

 **Alright, so feel free to tell me how terrible of a person I am for this chapter. I'm fully aware that I was cruel. But yeah, what do you think? Was Jarvis' sacrifice what you expected from him? Will Clark and Oakland stick together? And what do you think is going to happen with the careers?**

 **And let's get some updated sponsor points!**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 35

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 119

David12341 – 290

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 100

Golden Moon Huntress – 25

Goldie031 – 160

HogwartsDreamer113 – 260

HoppsHungerFan – 90

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 110

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 95

Little Knight Mik – 50

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 165

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 5

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 35

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 25

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 70

Yyvonnee – 30

 **It's hard to believe we're already almost at the halfway point with tributes. I know it's just going to keep getting harder and harder from here to say goodbye because you all sent me such wonderful tributes! Well, hopefully this chapter doesn't make you quit because of the feels and I'll see you soon!**


	32. Day Four Part 2: Doubts

**Chapter 28:**

 _Dampero Ramin, District 6, Victor of the 108_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Dampero can't help but feel like he's letting Bristol down. No matter how much he talked her up to the sponsors, lied to them that she will kill and do what's necessary, they still didn't want to sponsor her. He doesn't completely blame them. Why would they spend money on someone who has been scared the entire time and hiding behind her more confident, _blind_ ally? The only thing keeping Bristol alive right now is the sponsors loving Skye and her determination.

So it's official. Dampero is a failure of a mentor. Again.

He lets out a loud sigh as he slides back into his seat at the table with Matla. He stares at the District Three mentor for a minute, forgetting about his own failures. How can he focus on himself when his friend just lost her tribute? "How are you holding up?"

Matla doesn't take her gaze away from the screens and Dampero knows she's still staring at the black screen that had been focused on Jarvis up until a few minutes ago. She eventually lets out a sigh before turning to look over at Dampero, trying to keep her face blank but her eyes betray her. "I don't get attached to the tributes anymore. I always try my damn hardest not to anymore after years of losing them. But despite knowing from the start that he would die in the arena, I still found myself growing attached." She turns back to the black screen as Jarle returns to the table, setting down three shot glasses. "I forgot how much it hurts to lose one you care about… At least it seemed at the end he finally was forgiving himself."

"He had an honorable death. Not very many people would die to let two younger tributes live," Jarle nods his head at this and stares at the two of them before raising an eyebrow at Dampero. "Your face already shows the answer but any luck?"

Dampero shakes his head, wishing there was more he could have done. But at this point, he just doesn't know what else he could do. "No, but Mazie got something for Skye. So at least whatever she gets will help Bristol."

Jarle stares at Dampero and Matla for a moment before shaking his head at them and passing out the drinks. "You two are being his name right now. A real _Damper_ -o."

Matla turns her gaze to Jarle, fixing him with a blank stare while Dampero shakes his head at his friend's terrible joke. But when Matla starts to crack a smile at it, Dampero holds back any snarky comment. If it's at his own expense that his friend cheers up, so be it.

The District Three victor slowly picks up her glass, staring at it for a moment before looking back at the District Six pair, her eyes blank as she holds back her emotions. "Well, I guess we'll make a toast to Jarvis. A great man who deserved a lot better than this shitty hellhole."

"To Jarvis," Jarle and Dampero answer quietly before they all tip back their glasses. Dampero leans back in his seat, watching as Jarle gets up to go grab some more. He studies his friend, hoping he isn't still taking Aero's death too hard, but knowing Jarle, he probably is. Every year has been hard on him, ever since becoming a father.

Matla sighs next to him, bringing Dampero's attention back to her as she reaches next to her and picks up her messenger bag. "Well, I guess this means I can get back to my research. At least until Electro needs my help for Lauris."

"Matla…" Dampero says cautiously, knowing exactly what she's doing and her coping mechanisms for the games. "It's not healthy to throw yourself into your research the way you do."

Matla holds up her hand, stopping him from saying anything else. She fixes him with a hard stare as her eyes get a little glossy. "Dampero, would you rather I turn to alcohol to deal with losing tributes? Or a more destructive behavior?" She waits for Dampero to shake his head at this before starting to pull out a notebook from her bag. "At least my research has the chance to help out others. So does my teaching at the university."

Jarle returns once more, setting down a few more drinks and a bowl full of chips. Dampero pushes away the glass Jarle offers him, getting a shrug from the other District Six victor. Matla only hesitates for a second before digging into the food. "Hey Jarle, are you doing anything important?"

Jarle raises an eyebrow at the District Three victor before shaking his head. "Not really, unless Dampero needs me to watch Bristol so he can sleep or something."

Dampero shrugs in response, knowing he should sleep soon, but he has to see what gift Mazie manages to get for Skye. While he trusts Jarle to wake him if something important happens, he just needs to make sure for himself that Bristol will be alright, especially since they're so far away from any other tributes. Because he can't help the anxiousness that has slowly been building in him over their location…How long until Seraphim decides to intervene?

"How do you feel about being a test dummy for some research?" Matla asks and Dampero chuckles when he sees Jarle's face pale a little in worry for whatever Matla has in mind. But always one to help, he quickly nods his head and Dampero worries a little less for Matla's wellbeing, at least for now.

But his worry quickly returns as he turns back towards the screens, watching Bristol. How far will she make it? If it comes down to it, will she be able to defend herself and kill? Dampero doesn't know the answer, only making his mood start to spiral down again. Bristol is their only hope now for District Six to finally get another victor.

But how much longer can she get by on just hope until she finally needs to act?

* * *

 _Bristol Henning, 18, District 6_

Four days. Four days since they entered the arena. And four days since they had last seen any other tributes.

Bristol wasn't in a rush at all to see anyone else. But she's watched the games for years now. She knows what happens to tributes that sit in one spot for too long and don't try to fight. Bristol does not want to see what terrible creatures the Head Gamemaker might send their way if they don't get out of this cave soon.

But the fear of mutts wasn't the only reason she wanted to move. She's barely been able to rest, constantly filled with the fear of being trapped inside the cave walls. Skye had led them farther and farther through the tunnels, having a better idea of where to go in the darkness since she's always been in the dark. And with each step further from the light of day, Bristol's fear had grown and grown, sometimes making it hard to breath.

"Skye," Bristol whispers as she squints up at the small hole in the ceiling. While it's a welcome sight to have sunlight streaming in through the mountain their under, it only further reminds her that they're underground. Is that hole leading outside creating a weakness in the ceiling above them? Is it only a matter of time before it collapses on them, slowly crushing them until they can no longer breath and-

She screeches as a sound echoes along the cave walls. She clutches Skye's arm as she stares back at the tunnel they already travelled through. Her palms start sweating as she digs her nails into Skye's arm in fear, straining to hear any sound again. Slowly, a clicking noise reaches them. _Click-click…click-click…_

"We need to move," Bristol practically shoves Skye forward as she nears a full panic attack at the sound. She grabs her bags and when she looks up and sees that Skye hasn't moved, her breathing hitches. "Skye-"

"Shh," Skye interrupts and holds up a finger to her lips, successfully cutting off Bristol's panic. The blind girl tilts her head, listening to the soft clicking noise as it still echoes throughout the tunnel. A minute passes and Bristol is nearly ready to start dragging her ally away when Skye turns her gaze back to Bristol. In her panic, Skye's gaze is unnerving to Bristol, and she hates feeling uncomfortable at the way her friend stares slightly to the left of her. _Deep breaths, Bristol…_ "Whatever it is…it's not heading towards us."

"Are you sure?" Bristol whispers back and when Skye nods her head, she strains to listen to the sound. She can't really tell a difference in the ominous _click-click_ …but wait. It does almost sound quieter.

Skye grins over at Bristol, "You know, I'm kind of good at hearing things. It would be bad if I was blind _and_ hard of hearing."

Bristol lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm down but she can't. Not when she's still stuck inside this cave. "I'm serious about moving, Skye," Bristol can feel her anxiety creeping up, her throat getting tighter as she tries to look around the dark cave. "We haven't seen anyone since we left the Cornucopia."

"Well I've never seen any of them," Skye responds, full of sass, and Bristol can almost see her smile in the darkness. When Bristol doesn't answer her, Skye lets out a little sigh and stands up, brushing off her pants. "Alright, I suppose you're right. We can keep moving."

Bristol is quick to jump up after Skye, picking up the small bottle of water that is all they have, the thought only adding to her anxiety. They need to find some other food soon or mutts won't be a concern. Skye puts her hand on Bristol's shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. "Come on, I wouldn't be surprised if we find a way out of here soon."

Bristol nods her head in agreement before realizing that Skye wouldn't have seen her action. "Okay," she says quietly and grabs Skye's hand, letting her ally lead her back into full darkness. Never would she have imagined that she would led through a tunnel by a blind girl…but she's glad Skye is still by her side. She isn't sure she would have made it this far without her here, providing support for Bristol and just…being a friend. Except she isn't really Skye's friend. Skye probably knows better than to call Bristol her friend, knows what will happen if they get too close…

Skye comes to a stop suddenly and Bristol runs into her, already starting to shake in fear for whatever made her ally freeze. But she hears a familiar yet unexpected beeping, making her eyes widen in surprise. Skye glances back, just enough for Bristol to see her smile in the light still reaching them. "Looks like we made the right decision."

Bristol stands on her toes to see over Skye's shoulder and she's just able to make out a hole open in the ceiling and a small canister drop to the ground in front of Skye. The Nine painted on the side makes her start frowning…they don't want to sponsor her, they want to sponsor Skye…

Skye reaches down, hands fumbling for a second until they land on the container. She pries it open and gasps when her hands touch whatever is inside. Bristol stands back and watches Skye take out the knife given to her, feeling a slow pit of despair forming in her stomach, right next to her anxiety. The sponsors don't think she can win. They think Skye, who is _blind_ , has a better chance of winning than Bristol. And that thought _hurts_.

"I think there's a note," Skye says, bringing Bristol out of her spiraling insecurities. Her ally waves a little piece of paper in the air before holding it out to Bristol. "It says that we've won a full feast from the Capitol."

"What?" Bristol asks in confusion before seeing Skye crack a grin. Bristol lets out a small huff, finding her mood lightening just slightly at Skye still being able to find the energy to joke in this situation. Bristol takes the piece of paper, feeling more than just a little grateful that Skye is blind and can't see the disappointment on her face that the gift isn't for Bristol. "It says _'Luck and hope are one half of survival, but with a little adaptation and effort, there's nothing you can't do'_."

Skye is silent for a minute as she holds out her hand. Bristol places the paper in her palm, watching her ally run a finger over the words, feeling the etched spots from her mentor's pen. She finally closes her fist and nods her head at Bristol. "Time for us to adapt and put some effort in."

* * *

 _Lauris Mercola, 18, District 3_

Lauris can't stop the violent shiver that rips through her, bringing her to a stop. She leans against a tree, trying to rub her numb fingers on her arms to gain some feeling back to them. God this arena is miserable. She thought she could handle the cold, otherwise she wouldn't have headed north. But this was nothing like the sloppy snow they get back in Three, turned gray as soon as it hits the ground from all the dirt from the factories. This stuff is crystal white and it would almost be pretty to stare at.

If only she could feel her fingers and toes.

Lauris shivers once again, but this time she's not sure if it's from the cold or going days now without having a cigarette. Absentmindedly, her hands pat her pocket, affirming the pack is still there. But it's so useful without matches… _Thanks a lot, Matla and Electro_.

She takes a deep breath as she readies herself to start moving once more, content with being alone since the start but all too aware that the Gamemakers will be wanting her to do something. She freezes when she catches a whiff of something absolutely amazing smelling, something she knows from a few rare summer nights with Lori and the Lorien twins.

Before she can think twice about it, she's grinning as she heads in the direction of the campfire. When another breeze brings the smell of something cooking, she starts drooling and can hear how loud her stomach rumbles. That brings her to a stop, weary as she stares around her and takes out her knife, gripping it as tightly as she can with her numb fingers.

What are the odds that she's about to walk into a trap? This could very easily be the Gamemakers trying to lure her to another tribute since she hasn't fought anyone or killed yet… But another rumble of her stomach coupled with another violent shiver has her mind set and she starts walking once more towards the source, knife held out in front of her. _Fuck it, let them send her to someone. She can handle herself in a fight._

Besides, who's going to actually stand a chance against her? The careers? She doubts they're this far away from the Cornucopia. Nyra and Vida? They're not even half her size and she knows she can take them. And the others…well, she doesn't have to worry about Jarvis and his allies, or Bristol and Skye, or Bart.

Lauris suddenly crouches down when she catches sight of a small hut in the distance. Slowly she creeps forward, heart racing in anticipation for a fight and a little bit of worry. Because surely someone must have found this place already, right? She comes to a stop, questioning what she has to be afraid of here…she's never been one to shy away from a fight. So why is she being cowardly now and sneaking up on someone?

The thought has her frozen in place, trying to figure out what she's doing. But the only reason she can think of is that she hasn't killed…it can't be that much harder than getting in a fight, right? She's always been slightly aware of how a few more punches would fuck up a person and stopped before reaching that point. Would it be that hard for her to forget that and kill?

Only one way to find out.

Mind made, Lauris jumps up and jogs the rest of the distance over to the small huts, on high alert as she bursts into a clearing. She spins around, waving her knife in front of her, ready for a tribute to jump out at her. But there's not a sound in the clearing, except for the slight tinkling of metal in her bag. Slowly, she brings down her knife, still grasping it tightly and all of her muscles tense and ready for her to jump a tribute.

Three tiny little huts sit around the large campfire blazing in the middle of the clearing, large enough for Lauris to feel the heat from ten feet away on her face. She lets out a small sigh of relief as she inches closer, anxious to have feeling once more in her fingertips.

But a scuffling sound has her alert and knife raised as she twists around towards one of the houses. She stares at the door for a minute, waiting for a tribute to rush out at her. But after waiting in silence, she shakes her head and starts walking over, careful to make a minimal amount of noise. There's no point in her waiting around for someone to attack her. She needs to take the initiative.

Lauris takes a deep breath before counting down silently to herself. _Three…two…one…_ She lunges forward, ripping open the door and stepping inside, waving her knife around as she searches for whoever is inside making the noise.

From behind a crate, a giant rat runs out, heading straight towards her and Lauris lets out a yelp of surprise before thrusting her arm forward, just as it tries to jump at her. Her knife buries deep in the mutt as it screeches before stilling, still on Lauris's knife. She yanks the mutt off her blade, shaking her head at her reaction to it. _Real cool, Lauris…the sponsors are totally going to want to send stuff to someone who screamed at a giant rat._

Lauris steps around it, staring down at the thing while wiping off her knife on her pants. The thing is bigger than a cat, how could she not have screamed in surprise at it? She shakes her head and turns her attention away from it and towards the crates around the room. Better to fight a mutt than a tribute, she supposes.

But she still keeps her knife ready in case there are more as she pries open one of the crates. Her eyes widen in surprise at the piles of food inside. This has to be a trap…there's no way the Gamemakers just left all this food here. But her rumbling stomach stops her from second guessing the food and she takes out an apple and takes a large bite out of it, letting out a small noise of contentment. After days of just eating beans, this tastes like a damn feast at the President's mansion.

Taking another bite, she steps back outside, looking around the clearing and unable to shake the feeling that this is still a trap. But with food and a warm fire…who cares? Let someone come find her here. She'll fight them and she'll beat them. There's no other option for her.

Her eyes fall on the fire again as she tosses aside the apple core, her hand reaching towards her pocket. She starts grinning as she pulls out the pack of cigarettes. Finally, she has a way to light these damn things.

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, 12, District 7_

Oakland lets out another sniffle as he slowly walks after Clark, mind unfocused on everything around him even though he knows he should be paying attention. He should be stepping up like he normally would, be the leader his father has always taught him to be. But how can he when he had to watch another ally die?

Clark suddenly stops and turns around to face Oakland, scowling and eyes full of annoyance. "Do you want someone to find us?"

"Of course not!" Oakland says as he sniffles once more and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, not wanting Clark to see him _still_ crying over Jarvis.

"Then stop crying!" Clark tells him before looking around the forest surrounding them. With the sun quickly setting, their view has limited and Oakland knows it would be easy for someone to sneak up on them. "If you don't shut up, someone is going to find us."

Oakland crosses his arms at Clark, frowning at the boy from Eight. "Why are you even still with me?" Clark stays silent for once, just staring at Oakland with confusion all over his face. "You spent all of training saying you didn't want to be our ally. So if you don't want to, fine, I'll go off on my own."

Except going off on his own is the last thing Oakland wants to do. He doesn't want to be alone in this arena. He doesn't want to run into the careers or Nyra and Vida on his own. He doesn't want to run into anyone. He just wants to go _home._

Clark starts frowning over at Oakland, taking his time to respond. Oakland stares over at him, surprised to find him not responding immediately with some snarky answer like he did back in the Capitol. Now that he's really staring at him, he can see the bags under his red eyes filled with despair. Something in Clark has changed. _What happened to him in this arena?_

"I don't want to be alone, okay?" Clark finally says, still a hint of stubbornness in his voice. "Just like you, I'm scared and don't want to be here." Clark lets out a tiny sound, betraying the fact that he's holding in tears. "If you don't want me here, I guess I'll leave…"

The anthem starts to play, pausing their conversation, but bringing a fresh round of tears. Oakland had been dreading this all day, not knowing how to cope with it. When the Capitol seal is replaced with Jarvis's face, Oakland sniffles as he tries to wipe away his tears. The memory of losing his ally is fresh once again with the reminder that Jarvis is really gone.

He closes his eyes, trying to block out the image of Jarvis's face in the sky, but the images are replaced with the brutal sight of Vida pinning Jarvis down before slashing his throat open, blood pouring out over his neck. Oakland brings his hands up to his throat, feeling it tighten as his chest hurts from trying to hold back his sobs.

"Why?" Clark finally asks in the silence, making Oakland open his eyes. Silent tears are falling down his face as he stares up at the sky. A few minutes pass before he finally looks back at Oakland, not making any attempt to hide the pain and guilt going through him, pain that Oakland feels as well. "Why did he sacrifice himself for us? He barely knew us."

"He was a good person. Probably the only one here that actually deserved to win," Oakland sighs as he slowly sits down, leaning up against a tree. A few seconds pass as Clark stares at him, a look of hope mixed with fear on his face. Oakland sighs and pats the spot next to him. He might not have gotten along with Clark in training, but he really doesn't want him to leave. "I'm scared of being alone too," Oakland whispers to him. Clark nods his head before sitting next to Oakland, his face full of relief that Oakland didn't make him leave. They sit there for a few minutes in silence, staring out at the forest that's so different from what Oakland is used to back home. Oakland never felt fear being in the forest at home, never doubted his safety. He looks over at Clark, the boy's sword resting on his lap. _Maybe they're somewhat safe_.

"You know," Clark finally speaks up, his hand tightening around his sword. When he looks over at Oakland, the younger boy is met with a determined stare. There's still the sadness there, but certainly not the complete stubbornness he saw in the Capitol. "Maybe we don't deserve to win. But I'm going to make sure one of us wins. We have to now for Jarvis. And I do have this sword to protect us."

But can they really win? So many stronger and older tributes stand in their way. Coeus, Decima, Stormy, and Velmour. Nyra and Vida. Lauris. Bart. Even Bristol and Skye have a greater chance of winning over them. But…staring at Clark and how stubbornly determined he is to get one of them as victor, Oakland can almost start to believe that they may have a chance.

"You can sleep first," Clark says after a while of Oakland not responding, his voice heavy with sadness. "I can keep first watch and wake you up later."

Oakland nods his head at this, bringing up his knees to his chest and resting his chin against them. Somehow…he trusts that Clark is telling the truth. He doesn't have to worry about Clark leaving him in the night. But he's afraid to go to sleep because he knows as soon as he closes his eyes, he's going to see Jarvis getting killed over and over again. And when the images stop showing Jarvis, he knows the older boy's death will be replaced by Cutter's.

As he shuts his eyes, silently praying he won't watch his allies dying again, he can't help the bubbling fear in his chest that his nightmares will be added to again. _He can't handle watching Clark die too._

* * *

 _Stormy Gilmore, 18, District 4_

Of all the decisions Stormy has made throughout her time training and eventually volunteering for the games, pretending to be weak had to be her greatest one. Otherwise, there's no way she would have been placed on guard by herself tonight.

It was a major oversight by Coeus, but Stormy wouldn't dare mention that to his face. Not with the rage he's been in all evening. She saw the look in his eyes. One wrong move and he probably would have killed them right then and there.

Stormy wasn't going to let that happen. No one was going to take away her shot at victor, _especially_ not Coeus.

She doubts she'll be given another opportunity like this, to leave without a fight. But still, she waits for a moment, straining to hear any sign that the District Two pair might still be awake. The last thing she needed was for Coeus or Decima to discover her. She has a good feeling that she can handle Decima but…that's a fight she'd rather save for later.

With no sound coming from the buildings nearby, Stormy slowly stands up, careful not to make a single sound. After waiting a minute and not hearing anything, she slowly starts walking over to where Velmour sleeps, stepping in the spots she mapped out earlier this night to avoid kicking any stones. Stormy finds herself smirking a little as she makes no sound. Decima hadn't even questioned her earlier when she kept her eyes down as she walked back and forth between the fire and the building the District Four tributes are sharing, claiming she wasn't happy with her choice of food and getting a replacement can.

 _And Decima thinks she's the manipulative one in this alliance._

Stormy reaches the building, pausing at the open window to glance back, tilting her head as she listens to the quiet night, only broken by the crackling of the fire and the occasional snore coming from Coeus. Turning back, she hoists herself up into the window frame, freezing when the wood creaks under her weight.

She waits there for a minute, anticipating at any moment that Decima or Coeus will run out and see her. She doesn't turn around, in fear of making even more noise, and instead stares down at her District partner who didn't wake at her noise. Let's hope he never falls asleep when on guard duty or someone might just sneak up on them.

Finally, Stormy decides it's all clear and pulls herself inside, thankfully without any further noise. She lets out a tiny sigh of relief as she crouches down next to Velmour, nudging him while placing another hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything. His eyes shoot open and his hand reaches for his sword as he stares up at Stormy. She brings up a finger, motioning him to stay quiet and waits for him to relax before removing her hand from his mouth. He sits up, looking around in confusion before turning his gaze back to Stormy. She gestures her thumb over her shoulder and after a few seconds, Velmour's eyes light up in excitement at her plan and he starts grabbing his bag.

Stormy carefully picks up hers that she packed earlier. In under a minute, Velmour is ready to go and stares at her expectantly, thankfully remaining quiet. Stormy nods her head at him, Velmour returning the gesture, before she turns back to the open window. _Now for the difficult part._

She grabs on to the window frame, slowly placing her weight on it and minimizing the sound it makes. Once quiet, she takes a deep breath before lowering herself to the ground, making no further sounds. She turns back to motion for Velmour to follow her, only to see him standing with the door that surprisingly opened without making any sound. She scowls a little at this as Velmour fights to hold back a laugh before she shakes her head. Figures, he let her get out the difficult way.

But as Stormy turns back to the empty campsite, any bit of joking leaves her as she pulls out a knife, silently hoping she isn't going to need to use it now. If she does, well, at least she'll be ready and have Velmour fighting by her side.

Stormy leads the way out of the camp, taking her time to avoid any stones, and Velmour is just as quiet behind her. As they slowly get closer to the tree line, her stomach twists in growing tension. So close. So close to making it out of this alliance alive.

She lets out a tiny breath of relief when they are hidden by the trees and turns her gaze to Velmour. Gone are any traces of amusement on his face and it's a sharp reminder to her that he is fully trained and just as lethal as she is. She's grown too comfortable around him, forgetting that he wants to win just as much as she does and in the end, he won't hesitate to kill her. And he might just have a chance of beating her in a fair fight.

But that's a problem for another day. She needs him as an ally while Decima and Coeus are still alive. Then she'll figure out how she's going to kill her District partner.

Velmour stares back at the campsite and Cornucopia for a minute before turning back to Stormy, lowering his raised sword slightly. "You know," he starts, Stormy barely able to hear him, "They're probably going to search for us now."

"Oh I fully anticipate that happening," she responds as she takes out another knife and starts leading the way into the forest, ready to leave the District Two pair behind. "But we'll take them. Have you seen how much tension those two have between each other? There's no way they'll stay allies for long once they realize we're gone."

Velmour picks up his pace so he can walk next to Stormy as they make their way further into the forest. Stormy finds herself relaxing as they get farther away from the Two pair, knowing any tribute out here she can take on. After a couple minutes of walking in silence, Velmour gently nudges her arm and she glances over, finding him grinning down at her and back to his normal self. "Hey Stormy, maybe we'll get lucky."

"How?" She asks him, finding herself curious to know what's lightened his mood as she curses herself for not remembering that she needs to start closing herself off from him.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and those two will just fight and kill each other," Velmour responds to her.

Stormy shakes her head at this, even though it would be very convenient for her. "I doubt that will happen. No point getting our hopes up. If anything, Decima is going to leave him and we'll have to face them separately."

Velmour chuckles a little at this as he pushes aside a low hanging tree branch. "Well I'm going to keep hoping that happens. Hey Seraphim, if you're listening, can you do something to make them fight each other?"

"Quiet down," Stormy whispers angrily over to him, glancing back at the way they came but unable to see any sign of the place they left behind.

"Come on, Stormy, have a little fun here," Velmour nudges her arm again but Stormy just takes a small step away from him, unhappy at his attitude. He lets out a small sigh at this and she sees him shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

Fun. There's no time for that here. She'll have fun once she's out of the arena and crowned as victor.

* * *

 **I figured you guys could use a nice chapter without any deaths after last one. Not to say that this chapter isn't without angst though lol. But anyways, here's the rest of Day Four! What did you think? This chapter definitely involved a lot of setting up for future events so I guess do you have any predictions on what will go down next? And there are some other stuff I've been hinting at in previous chapters too. Basically, I have some fun (well, fun for me) things planned!**

 **So my semester is wrapping up in the next two weeks so that means I'll have a lot more time opening up! And I can't wait for it. There's actually only 11 more planned chapters for this and I'm reaching the point where I'm reaching things I've planned for months, so I'll be writing more frequently. My personal goal is to finish up this story by June 24th and then we can reach the sequel which I'm really hyped for!**

 **OH IMPORTANT! I have a poll up on my profile right now for who _you_ would like to see as the victor. It may or may not sway my decision at this point, but I do really want to see what you people think. At the very least, it might change up some rankings.**

 **Also, if you know, you want something else to read in-between updates for this, I do have a new-ish story called Hysteria, which is all about what exactly went down in my canon after the rebellion! It's not an SYOT, but it's fun and world-building. And of course, Wayward is still going on as well.**

 **And here's our sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 185

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 169

David12341 – 290

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 100

Golden Moon Huntress – 30

Goldie031 – 165

HogwartsDreamer113 – 290

HoppsHungerFan – 95

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 115

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 100

Little Knight Mik – 80

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 170

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 50

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 25

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 70

Yyvonnee – 30

 **I will see you again hopefully really soon!**


	33. Day Five: Insanity

**Chapter 29:**

 _Decima Felix, 18, District 2_

"Decima!"

With a start, the District Two girl sits up, hands reaching to grab the knives kept near her while she slept. Loud footsteps approach the house she's in and she jumps up, heart racing as she gets ready to fight and defend herself.

Coeus throws open the door, letting it slam against the wall and cause the windows to shake. Decima has never seen as much rage in one person as she does right now in Coeus, putting her even more on edge. As her hands tighten their grip on her knives, Coeus points behind him, voice barely above a whisper but dripping in venom. "Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Decima asks, her brain still a little sluggish from her sleep. She tries glancing past him, but his hulking frame blocks the doorway, causing a bit of anxiety to creep in as she realizes he's blocking her from escape.

"Velmour and Stormy," Coeus answers as he steps out of the door and storms over to the building the District Four pair was staying in, not even questioning that Decima will follow him. She raises an eyebrow as she follows him out, keeping a considerable distance between them and fighting to keep her amusement off of her face. The only thing that could make her happier in the arena over seeing Coeus's plans get messed up is the announcement that she is the victor. "I just woke up a few minutes ago and knew something was wrong," Coeus turns back to look at her, glaring over at her. "Stormy was supposed to wake me for watch hours ago. You," he points over at Decima, noticing the knives still in her hands. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Decima responds, actually telling the truth. But not that she would admit to Coeus if she did know.

Coeus starts storming towards her and as soon as she sees his hand reaching towards the greatsword on his back, she doesn't hesitate to throw a knife at him. Coeus anticipated the action and sidesteps at the last second, causing the knife to bury deep into his arm instead of his chest.

Coeus comes to a stop, staring at Decima as he grabs the knife and rips it out of his arm, throwing it to the side. He completely disregards the blood that immediately sprays out as his eyes narrow at Decima. He takes a slow deep breath as Decima reaches in her jacket, grabbing another knife out of her jacket, adrenaline coursing through her and getting her ready to fight. She hasn't gotten to have a real fight in the arena and she is ready. This is what she trained for years for.

"You," Coeus says slowly, his breathing showing just the faintest sign of being strained, bringing a smirk to Decima's face. She might not have hit his chest, but her knife will still bring him down. "Are so dead."

Coeus runs towards her, forgetting the greatsword on his back in favor of swinging his fist at her. She ducks quickly, easily avoiding his swing and as she moves out of his grasp, she quickly swings out her knife, slicing across his forearm. As she steps back from him and out of his reach, she lets out a short laugh to herself as he takes a step forward and stumbles slightly. He swings out again and Decima tries to dodge once more, but suddenly gets punched in the chest. She falls back, gasping for breath, both from the punch and the surprise that she miscalculated his move.

Coeus suddenly reaches down, his hand wrapping tightly against her throat. He suddenly picks her up and she drops her knives to claw at his hand, desperately trying to get out of his grip as she loses what little oxygen she had. No _fucking_ way is she dying like this. She kicks out her legs as her vision starts getting blurry, causing Coeus to let out a grunt and his grip to relax enough for her to take in a large gasp of air. "You bitch," he mutters, voice strained from the pain of getting kicked in the groin. As Decima stares at his face, she can see his eyes starting to glaze over and can't stop the smirk on her face.

Suddenly, Decima is slammed in the face and blinks hard to clear the sudden pain and shock. But before she can recover, she suddenly drops to the ground, landing hard on her ankle and crying out in anger at Coeus. Her hand reaches into her jacket, only to find she doesn't have another knife tucked in there. She lets out a curse as she searches around, seeing the closest knife a few feet away. As she rolls towards it, Coeus charges forward, stomping down on her hand. Decima can hear the crunch in her bones as she screams out, clutching the hand to her chest.

She rolls over onto her back when she notices him towering over her, glaring up at him. He starts to sway, giving Decima hope that if she can just hold out for a few more minutes, she'll survive. "What did you do to me?" He questions as he stares down at her, bringing up a hand to press against his arm. He pulls it away, staring at the blood on his fingers with a glazed over look.

Decima starts laughing at this, the action causing her throat to burn from the pain of it being squeezed. "You should have let that knife hit you in the chest," Decima responds to him as Coeus falls down to his knees, reaching out to stop himself from completely collapsing next to her. He still manages to fix her with a heavy glare, but Decima isn't afraid of it now. Not when she knows he'll be getting a long, drawn out death. "Dying from a knife to a heart is a much faster death than death by a hallucinogenic poison."

Decima's laughter is cut off by Coeus's fist flying out once more, striking her in the nose. She falls backwards, once again hitting the ground hard and vision darkening as sharp pain radiates out across her face. She hears a thud on the ground, bringing her a little bit of satisfaction that she took out Coeus, just before she blacks out.

* * *

 _Vida Edison, 16, District 5_

Things were…not quite going the way Vida had planned them to go prior to entering the arena. She was supposed to coast by, letting her two allies do all the heavy lifting and fighting dirty, while Vida sat back and slowly manipulated them. Hazel and Nyra would take on the tributes, slowly dropping the numbers down until she would decide to ditch them in the night, possibly killing them before they could turn on her. But Hazel was long gone and Nyra won't stop complaining about what's really a scratch on her leg.

All that planning and Vida has ended up being the one to actually make kills.

"It's so darned ridiculous," Nyra mutters as she hobbles along, resting her weight on the stick she picked up. Her leg is poorly wrapped up in part of Nyra's shirt, only partially soaked with blood from yesterday. Vida saw the wound. It was not as bad as Nyra is making it seem. "That darned note said they didn't have anything!"

Vida keeps up behind the girl, rolling her eyes at how much she says _darned_. It was bad luck that they had picked tributes who were sponsored something between them receiving the note and finding them. But who would have expected tiny little _Clark_ , of all people, to have a sword? Vida shakes her head as Nyra comes to a stop, just glad that she let headstrong Nyra run in first and get the injury.

Nyra suddenly throws down her stick and lets out a scream, making Vida tense up and hesitantly look around them. What the hell is she thinking, just screaming in the middle of the Hunger Games? Could this girl get any dumber?

Just as suddenly as Nyra threw her stick aside, she reaches into her pocket, pulling out the note and in a flash, she starts ripping up the note. Vida just watches, raising an eyebrow and slowly reaching towards where her knife rests, tucked away in her belt. That note was priceless and Nyra just ripped it…? Vida was lucky to have memorized most of the big threats, but still, that note could still have proven useful, regardless if it was wrong once.

"This darned note is why I got injured. What the hell, Pigmy? Are you trying to get me killed? Well that's not going to happen!" Nyra lets out another screech as she turns around to face Vida and the older girl takes a hesitant step back. The look of pure hatred in Nyra's eyes… _it's a look she would expect to see in her own._ Vida can't help the smirk starting to form on her face as Nyra clenches her fists, her chest shaking as she tries to keep her breathing down.

"That little brat is going to _pay_ for what he did. I swear, I'm going to find him and he's going to regret ever thinking that he could attack me and get away with it." Nyra starts turning around, staring out into the forest. "You hear me, Clark!? You're gonna pay! You're going to wish you never set foot in this darned arena!"

Nyra falls quiet, breathing heavy as she turns back around to face Vida. The older girl studies her, hand still resting on her hip and ready to grab her knife if needed, but Vida doesn't think she'll need to. Nyra doesn't think that Vida is a threat…but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The way Vida sees it, she's going to be the one who pushes Nyra completely off the deep end and towards her death.

 _Wonderful._

"What are you smirking about?" Nyra asks her and Vida relaxes her arm when she notices Nyra grabbing her knife in a flash.

"Just thinking about how we are going to destroy Clark and his ally," Vida responds casually and Nyra visibly relaxes at _we._ "I agree, they're not going to get out alive."

 _Because Vida will be the one getting out alive. And maybe she'll just let Nyra get injured again._ But Nyra is still in such a rage that she doesn't even pick up Vida silently planning her victory over Nyra.

Nyra nods her head before pointing her knife over at Vida, casually pointing it over at her chest. "Good, good," Nyra nods her head at this and starts twirling the knife around in her hand, staring at Vida with a far off look. "I knew you were smart." Nyra nods her head again, still staring at Vida with an expression that makes her start to feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable that Nyra might snap on _her_.

 _Snap!_

Their gazes both shoot over in the direction of the sound, Vida internally cursing at Nyra being so loud that she brought a tribute over to them. They both hold out their knives defensively in front of themselves and Nyra starts taking steps closer, Vida following her once more but keeping enough distance between them that Nyra will be, without a doubt, the first target.

They slowly creep forward, Nyra somehow staying quiet now as she crouches down, ready to attack. Suddenly, a small, lone figure darts out from behind a tree and takes off away from them. "Coward!" Nyra shouts before taking off after him, running with no problem on the injured leg that she had complained about all morning. "Get back here!"

Vida follows after Nyra, smirk on her face at this interesting turn of events. Because she can see that as the boy from Eleven darts through the trees and glancing back often, that he has a knife in his hand. And Vida remembers enough of the note they received to know that he did not have that before.

 _This is going to be interesting to watch._

* * *

 _Bartlett 'Bart' Rodley, 14, District 11_

Bart is startled awake by a scream and he sits up, clutching his knife as he starts shaking in fear. The scream was so close to him…

Bart rubs at his eyes, trying to fight back the sleep as his heart rate keeps increasing. This was his biggest fear when he decided to sleep during the day. Someone was going to find him and he would be caught defenseless.

His eyes catch the silver reflection of his knife and he stares down at it, knuckles straining around the handle. Maybe not quite defenseless… And he still has his spear that he made… Someone out there thinks that Bart has the capability to fight and maybe even win these things.

But that person isn't Bart.

Another screech reaches Bart and he scrambles to his feet, holding his knife out defensively. They sound so close to him and in so much anguish and pain. What girls are left? Who could be the one screaming so close by? Is someone attacking her? _Should Bart go attack her?_

Bart stares down at the knife in his hand, struggling to decide what he should do. They're so close that they could easily walk this way and discover him. If he were to go find them now, he would have the advantage of surprise. But he's so scared at the thought of killing someone.

But if he wants to escape this arena alive, he's going to have to start killing eventually.

"Alright, Bart," he whispers to himself as he puts his small bag on his shoulders. He picks up his spear, awkwardly holding both weapons as he stares in the direction of the screams. "You aren't here to make friends. That's why you don't have allies. You have to kill to get back home to Madeline and Sage. Don't let them watch their brother die in the arena."

But Bart's feet stay firmly planted and he can feel his hands starting to sweat as they grasp onto his weapons. Bart takes a shaky breath before just starting forward, forcing himself to get moving. He _has_ to get moving if he's going to make it out of here.

Slowly, Bart starts moving towards the person who screamed, shaking as he watches the ground to avoid making any sounds that will tip them off and ruin what little surprise he has. As he gets closer, he can hear the girl shouting again, this time in anger at another tribute. "You hear me, Clark!? You're gonna pay! You're going to wish you never set foot in this darned arena!"

Clark? Tiny, stubborn _Clark?_ What could he possibly have done to make her so angry?

Bart crouches down as he catches sight of the girl between the trees, pointing her knife at Vida's chest. Bart freezes for a moment, wondering if he can take on two tributes. But despite his hesitation, his feet keep moving towards them.

 _Snap!_

Bart freezes instantly when his foot snaps a tree branch and the two girls turn their attention his way immediately. He slowly moves behind a tree as they start moving towards him, knives raised as they hunt for him. _Stupid! This was so stupid!_

Nyra starts crouching down and that's when Bart's brain finally starts working. He takes off running away from them, hearing two sets of footsteps behind him. "Coward!" Nyra shrieks at him and Bart forces his legs to move faster. This was such a bad idea. "Get back here!"

Very bad idea.

Bart can feel his lungs struggling to get air and knows he has to make a decision fast or they're going to catch up to him. He searches ahead and finds a tree with a decent amount of low branches and sets off towards it. They'll certainly follow him up it, but at least he'll be above them.

Their footsteps are closing in on him as he reaches the tree and begins climbing, barely holding on to his weapons. "Get down here!" Nyra yells as she jumps up, grabbing ahold of Bart's foot.

He slips down, barely grabbing on to a branch in time to keep himself from being yanked to the ground. He kicks out with his other foot, striking her hand and she lets go of him with another shriek. Bart frantically starts climbing again, hearing Vida muttering to Nyra.

Bart stops to catch his breath, glancing back down at the girls and wishing he hadn't. Nyra glares up at him, a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen at all during their time in the Capitol. It's clear from just looking at her, she absolutely wants to murder him.

A loud, deep laugh has them all turning west and sending a chill down Bart's spine. There's only one person in the arena whose voice is that deep and judging by the heavy footsteps, he's heading straight towards them.

"Move," Vida yells at Nyra and gives her a shove, making the girl stumble as she continues to glare up at Bart.

Nyra points a knife up at Bart and narrows her eyes as Vida starts running away, "You got lucky this time but if I find you again, you're going to regret ever trying to sneak up on us."

Nyra takes off running after Vida as the heavy footsteps keep approaching Bart. He clings to the tree, desperately hoping that the District Two boy will pass by him. His heart is racing and he has to keep wiping his palms on his pants as his sweaty hands keep sliding on the tree. More laughter reaches him as the footsteps get closer to him.

Bart squeezes his eyes shut, silently wishing he was anywhere but here. Anywhere but the hell of this arena. Anywhere but about to face the strongest tribute in these games.

"There's a tiny goblin in the tree," Coeus's voice drifts up to him, making Bart's eyes open in confusion to stare down at the hulking man. Coeus grins up at Bart, lazily walking and stumbling from side to side as he approaches. "A goblet," he whispers and actually starts _giggling_.

What the hell is going on?

Bart notices the dried blood on his arm, not even bandaged and filled with dirt and leaves. "The goblet needs to harvest the candy from the tree. I mustn't disturb the goblet."

Coeus waves up at Bart, giving him a crooked smile before laughing loudly. He suddenly slams his hands over his mouth, looking up at Bart with concern. "I'm sorry, little goblet. Where are you friends, goblet?"

Bart has no clue what's happening to Coeus, but this might just be saving his life. He holds up a very shaking hand, pointing in the direction that Nyra and Vida ran off. "That way."

"Are your friends tiny mutts?" Coeus mutters as he starts stumbling in the direction pointed. "I hope the muttlets will let me join their picnic. But I can't stay long," Coeus shakes his head as his shoulder bumps into a tree, but he doesn't react any other way. "I have to go meet with the croissant for dinner. The golden croissant."

Bart watches as Coeus heads away from him, still clutching the tree for dear life. He doesn't dare move until several minutes have passed after he hears the last of Coeus's footsteps. Even then, he doesn't leave the tree, too terrified to step foot on the ground in case Nyra and Vida come back.

Bart doesn't understand what just happened, but the District Two boy just saved his life.

* * *

 _Zephyr Ondrej, District 2, Victor of the 132_ _nd_ _Hunger Games_

"What a bunch of idiots!" Zephyr says for the fifth time as he paces in front of the screens, watching Kora continue to give commentary into the night about the tributes. Specifically, about his idiot tribute.

"We're on hour twelve of the poison," Kora glances down at her notes and Zephyr shakes his head, stopping his pacing to stare at Coeus wandering through the forest, weaponless and muttering something about fucking _wombats_. "And according to our Gamemakers, with the hit that Coeus took, it should take another three hours before his heart stops."

Zephyr puts his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes in pure disbelief at this turn of events. The cost to get the antidote is so absurd that no one is going to buy it… at this rate, Coeus might as well be dead. _And at the hands of his own District partner._

He moves his hand so he can stare over at Decima's screen, unable to keep watching the trainwreck that is his tribute. Decima isn't in much better shape, having been unconscious for most of the day. Even now, her injuries will slow her and he isn't sure if she would win a fight in the next day or two. It was really luck that Two hadn't lost both of their chances today.

"They're a bunch of fucking idiots," Zephyr mutters as he drops back down onto the couch next to Jory, shaking his head at their tributes. "How did we pick two tributes that managed to mess up this badly?"

"Well we didn't pick them, Kat did," Jory answers and Zephyr glances sideways in time to see his partner shrug. "I wouldn't want to be back in Two right now."

"Me too," Zephyr answers and puts his arm around Jory's shoulders, hoping his boyfriend isn't taking this too hardly. Jory tenses up under him and Zephyr looks over at him, concerned by his response. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jory whispers, but Zephyr can tell right away that it's a damn lie. He's known him for too many years now to not recognize when he's lying. Ever since he left earlier in the day to check if there were anything they could sponsor for Coeus, he's been…off.

Zephyr doesn't bring it up, though, instead turning his attention back towards their tributes. He lets out a heavy sigh before leaning back, shaking his head once again. "I can't believe they did that to each other."

"I can," Jory answers and Zephyr glances over, eyebrow raised to silently question him. Jory shrugs before scooting closer to Zephyr. "You saw how much tension was going on between them from the moment we all stepped foot on the train. We tried our best to diffuse that tension but…" Jory pauses as they stare at Coeus as he runs into a tree, bouncing off and _giggling_ about it. "I don't think there was much we could do about it."

Zephyr closes his eyes, momentarily feeling a bit of guilt that there wasn't more he could do. There should have been _something_ he could have done for Coeus. But he failed and now, in a few hours…he's going to be dead at the hands of his own District partner. Sure, he had trained for years. They all know what they are getting into when they volunteer.

But he's still a child losing his life.

Zephyr opens his eyes, turning to look over at Jory and finding the older man staring at him. "What?"

"We still have a chance," Jory whispers sadly and they both turn to look over at Decima's screen. He's right…her odds might not be the best right now, but she's still alive. And that's what counts right now. "Why couldn't they have waited until after one of the pair from Four was killed?"

"Because they're hotheaded, just like us," Zephyr responds and hears Emilio snort as he approaches them, carrying three drinks carefully.

"That's the truest statement I've ever heard," Emilio says as he gives the Two victors a drink each. He sits down on the other side of Jory and Zephyr tries not to feel jealous about how close they're sitting. He pulls Jory a little closer, taking a bit of comfort from the feeling of him pressed against his side. "But at least you're two tributes are still alive."

"For now," Jory answers with a heavy sigh before taking a small sip of his drink. "Well, hopefully next year we won't have such hotheaded tributes."

"We shouldn't," Zephyr responds confidently as he mentally goes through the list of the top five for next year. Kat has been training this bunch even harder than the others, determined to see District Two get another Quarter Quell victor. He chuckles a little as he thinks about the top male, knowing he's the complete opposite of Coeus. "Well, I don't think Odyssey will piss off his District partner next year like Coeus did."

Emilio snorts at this and leans forward so he can look over at Zephyr. "Odyssey? He's got nothing on the boy we're most likely picking for next year. I bet right now that Major is going to kick Odyssey's ass."

"Oh you're on," Zephyr responds and shakes Emilio's hand, making sure to squeeze a little harder than necessary. No harm in making sure he knows that Zephyr will kick his ass if he ever tries to take Jory back.

"Guys, can you stop?" Jory says suddenly, making Zephyr's smile drop instantly as he stares at his partner in concern. The man sitting next to him is not the normal, cheerful man he's so used to seeing. "No matter what might happen in the next couple of hours, we still have two tributes in that arena."

Zephyr nods his head in agreement at this and returns his gaze to the screens, forgetting about the joking. Jory's right. They need to be focused on their tributes. Zephyr lets out a heavy sigh as he watches Coeus start muttering something about… _wombat combat_?

 _That has to be the worst possible way for Coeus to die._

* * *

 **Oh I've been waiting to have a confrontation between Decima and Coeus for months, ever since I started writing the tension between them. This chapter has a lot of stuff that I've been waiting to get to for _months_ and I'm so hyped that we're reaching it!**

 **There's still quite a bit of stuff left to happen in the arena, but we're getting there. After this, we have ten planned updates left. I want to wrap up this story by the 1 1/2 year mark, so mark your calendars for June 24th! That's the day this story will end and the first prologue with be posted for the sequel.**

 **Alright, as always, I'd love to know what you think! And since we're getting close to the final half, have your predictions changed about the victor? Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile for who you want to be victor!**

 **And here are the updated sponsor points. Don't worry, Pi, Nyra got her sponsor gift. Just once she was done yelling at Mazie haha.**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 130

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 179

David12341 – 290

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 100

Golden Moon Huntress – 35

Goldie031 – 170

HogwartsDreamer113 – 310

HoppsHungerFan – 95

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 115

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 105

Little Knight Mik – 80

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 175

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 85

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 10

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 25

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 75

Yyvonnee – 30

 **Alright the next update should be out soon! I'm very excited about what I have planned in the remainder of this story and then ultimately the sequel!**


	34. Day Six: Farewell

**A/N: Just a heads up that the first and second POVs are a bit intense in terms of blood and gore, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please skip the section and I can send you a PM summarizing what happened.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

 _Night of Day Five_

 _Coeus Gallium, 18, District 2_

Coeus was started to get worried. He didn't have a watch, but he knows he's getting late for _something_.

He lets out a giggle as he puts his hand around one of the candy trees, spinning around it for a few seconds. Coeus feels _great_ right now. Except he needs to find the golden croissant for the picnic!

Coeus frowns as he keeps walking, the vibrant blue ground moving in waves in front of him and making him stumble as he tries to keep up with the motion. Whoever is doing this, they're making things very difficult for him. But why? Why are they trying to stop him?

No matter, he can see a bridge up ahead! A bright, pink bridge that must lead to where the golden croissant is. But as Coeus stumbles closer, he comes to a stop, turning his head sideways as he stares ahead at the small creatures sitting atop the bridge and blocking his way.

"Hi there," he says happily as he approaches them, the ten creatures all staring up at him. He crouches down, resting his hands on his knees so he can look at them at their eye level. "Do you want to join me for a picnic?"

The dog lets out a yip at this, making Coeus giggle and pat the golden dog on her head. "Aren't you a good dog… do you have a name? Lizzy… Lizzy is a good name for you."

Coeus looks at the other animals sitting on the bridge, clapping his hands happily at the sight of so many cute creatures. Standing in the back, a cow lets out a long, low _moooo_ and Coeus throws his head back, repeating it's call. " _Moo-ooooo!_ Mica! And is that Bea on your back?" Coeus squints to stare over before smiling and waving at the red panda on Mica's back. "It is Bea!"

A pair of otters dash forward, twisting around his ankles and making him fall back, laughing hysterically at them. "Benji! Tario! You need to stop that!"

Coeus is still laughing as a small red fox trots over, sitting down on his chest. Coeus stares at it, noticing the bizarre animal on its back, looking like a cute little lizard with frills attached like whiskers. "Drew…" He whispers to the little thing, giggling at how it almost looks as if it's smiling at him. "You're going to be Drew. And the fox! Eve! Eeevveee," he draws out the syllables, falling into an intense fit of laughter at the weird name.

"What great friends," Coeus whispers as he sits up, making Eve jump off of his chest. He stares ahead at the bridge, suddenly standing up and filled with worry. "But I'm late! I have to get going!"

Coeus takes a few stumbling steps forward, only to have a pretty orange cat smack him in the leg. "Ow!" he yells out, collapsing to the ground to clutch his leg and staring at the wound as it starts gushing blood. The cat just sits down, koala clinging to her back as she stares at Coeus with wide green eyes. "Kiki, that wasn't nice!" His eyes start to water, tears threatening to fall at how upset he is that his friend hurt him. "I didn't do anything bad…Milly, why didn't you stop her?" Coeus questions the koala. When he gets no answer, he lets out a loud sob and starts wiping at his face. A few tears fall onto his lap, bright red tears that Coeus stares down at for a long minute, forgetting about what Kiki did.

A soft wind hits his face, making him start giggling as he glances up. When he sees the pretty orange and black butterfly there, as big as the cat, he starts tearing up in happiness. "Oh Zahara, I thought you wouldn't make it to the picnic! The picnic!" He gasps and stands up again.

And that's when the butterfly lunges forward, tearing at his right eye.

Coeus screams out, trying to gently push the butterfly away. He can't hurt his friend. "Zahara! Why?"

He takes a step back, only to trip over someone and he slams against the velvet ground. Suddenly, a weight is on his chest and he can't move. He tries to push away the fox on his chest as the axolotl jumps off of Eve's back, landing on Coeus's face. He tries to shake his head to throw it off, but the creature bites down on his nose, firmly handing on as it flings around in the air with each head shake.

"Stop it!" Coeus shouts at them as the two otters each bit down on his wrist and he can feel blood pouring out of them. "Why are you hurting me? I'm your friend!"

He lets out a terrible shriek when the dog bites down on his leg, crunching the bones in his ankle.

Coeus can barely see out of his right eye after Zahara attacked it, but he can still see the cat approaching. The koala slides off her back next to Coeus's head and he whimpers in fear when he puts a paw on his face. "Milly, please don't do this. We're friends. Friends don't break each other's hearts by hurting them!"

The koala pauses, staring down at Coeus as he silently sobs, red tears running down his cheeks, stinging his skin as they fall. Suddenly, it grabs on to his eye, pulling it out of its socket in one quick pull. Coeus howls in pain at this, ripping his hands away from the otters and their sharp teeth to cover up his eyes. Blood drips down onto his face and into his eyes, making them sting even more. "Sto-o-op it! Ple-e-a-see stop it!"

But they don't stop. Coeus keeps pleading and pleading with them, begging his friends to stop attacking him. Coeus rolls over, trying to start blindly crawling away from them, only to have the red panda bite down on his other leg, and the fox and cat pounce on his back, scratching and ripping away at this flesh. "Stop!"

Coeus howls in pain, bringing his hands up to protect the back of his head as he hears loud gentle footsteps approaching him. The other animals stop attacking him and Coeus picks up his head, unable to see which animal is approaching him. _Click-clock. Click-clock._

"Mica?" Coeus whimpers, his chest shaking with ragged sobs from all the pain throughout his body. "How could you do this to me? We're all friends! We were going to have a picnic with the golden croissant!"

It's quiet around Coeus and he moves his head around, trying to figure out where the animals now sit. "Please don't keep attacking me. It hurts!"

Coeus is met with a long _moooo_ and he turns his head up in the direction of the noise, just before an abrupt, sharp pain strikes his head.

* * *

 _Day Six_

 _Nyra Caballero, 15, District 10_

Nyra can't believe that she has been _this_ dumb and oblivious up until this point. But she guesses anyone would look dumb next to Vida. Oh, she's very smart. Nyra has no problem admitting that. But the problem is, she's _too_ smart. Smarter than Nyra. Smarter than Hazel was. Maybe if Hazel hadn't gotten herself blown up, they would have picked up on this sooner. Picked up on Vida slowly making decisions and taking actions that would decrease Nyra's chances, all the while putting Vida closer to winning.

Nyra is absolutely _done_ with Vida. No more is she letting herself get manipulated by the District Five girl.

"You know," Nyra speaks up, twirling her knife around in her hand absentmindedly, staring down at the blade as it twists and reflects the sunlight. She glances up to look over at Vida, the girl giving her a blank look, but there's just a hint of a smirk on her face. _God, Nyra is going to wipe that darned smirk off her face._ "We've been doing really well. Day six and half of the tributes are dead."

Vida thinks about this for a few seconds before smiling at Vida. "Yeah, we have been doing well. But we did tell everyone that we were going to be a force to reckon with."

"Yes," Nyra nods her head, turning her gaze back to her knife as a pit of rage slowly builds in her. "Your brains and my brawn. Except," Nyra slowly picks her gaze up, meeting Vida's and watching her face slowly lose whatever smile she has. "You've been a lot better off than I have."

Nyra suddenly darts forward, slamming her knife deep into Vida's thigh. It takes a second for Vida to react before she clenches her teeth, visibly struggling not to scream out at Nyra. "You fucking bitch," she whispers, voice strained with the pain as she starts to reach for the knife in her leg.

"I wouldn't do that," Nyra crouches down next to Vida, getting a glare from her that just makes her start to grin. "Come on, Vida, you're smart. You should know why you shouldn't pull that knife out…No?" Nyra lets out a low chuckle as Vida clenches her fists, glaring up at Nyra but refusing to give her an answer. "Maybe you're not familiar with anatomy. Now, it's a bit different on cows compared to humans. But," Nyra taps the hilt of the knife, making Vida groan in pain and try to punch Nyra. The younger girl grabs on to her wrist, squeezing it tightly and letting her nails dig in to Vida's skin. "There's some similarities. You pull out that knife and you'll be dead in minutes."

Vida's face immediately changes to realization that no matter what, she's going to be dead in a few minutes, either by that knife or whatever Nyra does to her. "You wouldn't have made it this far without me!"

"Maybe not," Nyra responds casually, noticing Vida reaching for her knife with her hand not in Nyra's grip. "Oh I don't think so," she quickly reaches forward, snatching up the knife before Vida can. She points it at Vida's chest, slowly dragging it along, just enough to cut through her shirt and skin and leave behind a small line of blood. "But I might have been in better shape." She brings the knife up to Vida's face, slicing her cheek and Vida spits at her, making her pause for a moment before resuming, cutting deeper this time. "You let me run right in whenever we saw tributes. You let me get injured by Clark."

"You were _barely_ injured," Vida spits out, eyes filled with anger as she stares up at Nyra. She suddenly moves forward, slamming her head into Nyra's. The younger girl steps back in a slight daze, both of them clutching their foreheads in pain from the action.

Nyra narrows her eyes at Vida, her rage growing even more at the girl. She lunges forward, grabbing on to Vida's jaw tightly with one hand, the other pressing a knife up against her throat. Vida's eyes for once are filled with fear as she grabs at Nyra's hands, hopelessly trying to pull her away from her throat. "You know, I might be a slow learner about things like this. I trust people too much. But, I do learn eventually."

Nyra puts pressure on the knife, slowly dragging it across Vida's throat and getting sprayed in the face with blood as Vida yanks the knife out of her leg and slams it into Nyra's side. At the pain, Nyra quickly swipes her knife across the rest of Vida's neck, the girl sputtering and gasping as Nyra becomes drenched in her warm blood. The older girl hopelessly presses her hands against her neck, the blood seeping through her fingers before Nyra lets go and the girl collapses.

 _Boom._

Nyra sits back, slowly grinning as she stares at Vida's bloody corpse. No more. No more is she going to get manipulated by Vida. No one is going to take her victory away from her.

Nyra starts laughing loudly, but the action causes her side to sting from the knife partially stuck in it. Nyra scowls as she yanks it out, putting pressure on the cut. "Screw you," she says to Vida's body, breathing heavily in her rage that even when _dying_ , Vida had managed to injure Nyra.

Nyra lets out a shriek of anger as she reaches forward and starts stabbing Vida's stomach, over and over and over again, punctuating each word with a stab. "You. Can't. Win."

When Nyra finally stops, she stares down at the bloody and mangled corpse and slowly grins. She finally has a kill. She told everyone that she would be capable of doing it, but she never expected to feel such a rush of adrenaline and happiness at the feeling of someone being helpless under her knife, no chance of escaping their death.

Nyra stands up, wiping her hands on her shirt to remove some of the blood. Why did some of the victors make it seem so hard to kill? Nyra could keep doing this all day. _And she's going to do exactly that._

Only ten other tributes out there now, and three of them she's sworn to destroy. And she will, just like she did to Vida. No one is getting out of this arena after they've done her wrong. Nyra grins and lets out a laugh as she starts walking away from Vida, clutching both knives in her bloody hands. Now time to get the rest of her revenge against the remaining tributes.

* * *

 _Skye Miller, 16, District 9_

Skye was trying to stay optimistic. She had reached the sixth day of the arena already, when everyone had doubted she would even make it past the bloodbath. She _needed_ to stay positive for Bristol, because she can hear the pain and worry in her ally's voice. But Skye knew she is just kidding herself.

They don't have any food left. There are only a few drops of water left in their bottle. And they _still_ haven't found a way out of these tunnels. With each hour that passes without them getting into the light of day or finding another tribute, Skye feels her worry growing more and more that it's only a matter of time before the Gamemakers send a mutt their way.

Skye lets out a sigh as she keeps moving forward, hand tightly gripping Bristol's and dragging the older girl behind her through the dark, carefully listening ahead. She certainly has an advantage in here and it was a good idea at first…but that was on day one.

Her stomach lets out a loud rumble, coupled with the perpetual, dull headache from not having any water to drink. How long can they survive without any food or water? Too many days, and Skye can't imagine such a painful and drawn out death.

No, if she's going to die in this arena, she's going to make damn sure she goes out fighting and sticking a big middle finger to everyone who said she couldn't do it, all because she's blind.

"Skye," Bristol says quietly from behind her, voice raspy and she tries hopelessly to clear it. "I think…I think I see a bit of light in the distance."

Her words take a weight off of Skye's chest and she turns back to grin at the girl while squeezing her hand. "I told you we would get out of here."

Skye turns back around, thankful that the rest of the cave is dark and Bristol won't be able to see the lie on her face. Because the truth is…Skye really wasn't sure if they would find a way out. Suddenly she feels the faintest of breezes on her face, bringing with it the smell of fresh air and briefly replacing the stagnant air surrounding them. Skye picks up her pace, hearing Bristol stumble behind her as she's pulled along. Skye just needs to get out of there.

She keeps her hand out on the wall, following along as she feels the ground start to incline upwards. "Skye," Bristol lets out a huff and Skye briefly turns back towards her, trying to hear her better around their echoing footsteps. "Can you slow down?"

"I can't," Skye answers and as she turns around, she can hear a faint rumbling in the distance that sends a chill down her spine. She freezes as the sound gets louder and Bristol lets out a whimper behind her.

"Run!" Bristol shouts at her, pushing Skye forward as the rumbling sound reaches a deafening volume. Skye slams down hard on her knees, crying out as a series of crashing noises sound behind her.

Skye turns around, reaching for Bristol's hand that she lost. "Bristol!"

The only answer Skye gets is a few gasps for air and she frantically reaches forward, only finding large rocks where her ally was just moments ago. "No!" Skye starts tugging at the boulders, only able to move them a few inches. She shakes her head as she keeps pulling before her hands suddenly slip and she falls backwards, slamming her elbow into the ground.

 _Boom._

The cannon echoes along the cave walls and even once quiet, the sound still echoes in her head. "Bristol?" She calls out quietly, hearing her shaking voice reflecting back to her.

But she's only met with silence.

Skye pulls up her knees to her chest, trying to fight back the growing panic inside of her at the realization that her ally is gone. Buried under a pile of rocks and crushed to death. A death she nearly also had if Bristol hadn't pushed her forward. Why did Bristol save her life? And leave her behind?

Skye is truly alone in the Hunger Games. And that thought terrifies her.

She chokes out a short sob before covering up her mouth. She can't let them know what she's feeling right now. Not if she wants to avoid the Gamemakers collapsing another part of the cave to crush her. Why? Why did they have to do that? Why did Skye ever have to suggest going into these stupid caves in the first place?

It's all her fault that Bristol is now dead.

Skye squeezes her eyes shut and digs her nails into her palms, desperately fighting to hold back any noise. Bristol had pushed her out of the way. If she hadn't…Skye probably would have died with her.

Suddenly, another faint rumbling reaches her and Skye frantically scrambles to her knees and starts crawling in the direction she had been going before. Hopefully in the direction of fresh air and no longer being enclosed in this tight space.

The rumbling continues to slowly build in volume and Skye chokes out a sob of fear as she pushes herself up to her feet, desperately holding her hands out in front of her to keep from running into anything. _No, no, no, she can't die in here._

All of a sudden, she feels bright light on her face as she stumbles down a slope. Her back slams into a rock and she is forced to a stop, gasping for air and staring up at the sky. _She made it outside._

The rumbling behind her reaches a peak and Skye can only wonder at what the Gamemakers are doing. Are they covering up the cave entrance, preventing her from going back in there? Well, she doesn't want to step foot in there ever again.

Slowly, Skye sits up, still struggling to take in breaths. She looks around, trying to hear if there are any signs of tributes near her. She has no idea where she even is anymore, except for the fact that she's shivering and sitting in what she can only assume is snow. All other information about her surroundings is blank, waiting to be filled in by one of her allies. Her allies that are all dead.

Skye Miller has never doubted her abilities before to accomplish things. She's always been willing to do her best to figure out a way to do things, even without her sight. But now, sitting alone in the arena and not knowing where the other eight remaining tributes are, she's doubting herself.

Skye lets out a sob, trying to keep the sound quiet as she hesitantly stands up, pulling out her knife with a shaky hand, barely able to grip on to the weapon that someone sponsored her. Is she going to have to use it soon? Will she even know someone is about to attack her or will it be too late once she notices them? Things were much easier and less terrifying in this arena when Skye knew she had someone she could count on to help her, let her know if there were tributes nearby.

 _Why did the Gamemakers have to take her last ally away?_

* * *

 _Sativa Lasaro, District 9, Victor of the 127_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Sativa squints at the remaining screen for District Nine in disbelief, eyes stinging from shedding so many tears over the past few days. _Why_ must she continue to be sent to this hellhole as a mentor? Why must she keep watching year after year as tributes die, never able to make it home? Always reminding her of the year she failed to bring home the most important person.

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to numb her pain from watching Marek die in the bloodbath. That _stupid_ boy had reminded her so much of her son, from his caring personality all the way to the way her refused to pick up a knife to defend himself. And there isn't going to be enough alcohol to numb the pain when Skye dies.

It's only a matter of time, now that she no longer has any allies. She's been telling Mazie every day that the Gamemakers were going to do something. They were going to do something to separate the two girls. But did Mazie listen to her and try to warn them? No. And now Bristol is dead, leaving Skye to blindly wander around, both hands held out in front of her, one to stop herself from running into trees and one clutching her knife so tightly that her knuckles are white.

She still doesn't quite believe how Skye had managed to make it this far. From the start, she assumed just like everyone else that Skye was going to die in the bloodbath. How would someone make it any farther when they're blind? How could _anyone_ win the Hunger Games when they're blind? The odds are so incredibly low…

Yet Mazie won't give up yet.

Sativa continues to stare at Skye's screen, even though each second makes her inevitable death hurt more. Sativa so badly _wants_ to see Skye win these Games. Let them be successful for once at bringing home a tribute. Let them not have to face two families, knowing their children's deaths are on her hands.

She absentmindedly rubs her hands together, wishing she didn't feel so guilty about everything. Unable to watch Skye wander around aimlessly and so defenseless, she turns her gaze over to Mazie, still sitting with Dampero and trying to comfort him. What's the point? No amount of comfort can bring back Bristol or any of the other tributes. And no amount of hoping will get Skye home.

Mazie glances over and when she sees Sativa staring, she gets up right away, putting a hand on Dampero's shoulder before making her way across the room, careful to walk quietly past some of the sleeping victors. The sight of some of them pains Sativa's heart, knowing she doesn't have someone she can depend on as much as the others…She's not like Cal, curled up on an armchair and having Glen watching out for him, no matter how much the older victor likes to pretends he doesn't care deeply for Cal. She's not like Jory, having both Zephyr and Emilio to watch over Decima while he gets some sleep. She's not even Velour, having defensive and harsh Astrid, of all people, caring for him like he's her child.

Sativa is all alone. She has no one to care for her as she drinks away the pain of losing tribute after tribute.

"Hey," Mazie whispers quietly as she slips onto the couch next to Sativa. She reaches out for Sativa's hand but the older victor quickly pulls it away to wipe away at her eyes, wishing these stupid tears weren't threatening to fall. "We're going to get Skye home."

"Stop lying to yourself," Sativa shakes her head at the younger woman, not understanding how she can have so much hope. "It's not possible. It just simply isn't. Look at her!" She points over at the screen, voice raising and startling Pinova awake nearby. Her voice cracks as she stares at Mazie, her tears finally starting to fall down her cheeks. "She won't win."

Mazie pulls Sativa towards her, rubbing her back as Sativa sobs against her shoulder. "You don't know that," Mazie whispers to her, still trying to calm Sativa down but it's useless. "She's made it to the top ten."

"Because she had an ally and they were hiding far away from the others," Sativa pushes herself back from Mazie, hating feeling the pity from her fellow mentor. But unlike usual, Mazie doesn't give up. She grabs on to Sativa's hand, holding it between both of hers in her lap. Sativa shakily breaths in, trying to stop the aching in her chest. "There's still three careers out there."

"We don't know that she'll run into them," Mazie says, somehow staying calm in this situation. She gives Sativa a gentle smile before moving one of her arms to wrap around Sativa. "They're three out of eight others. The odds are actually in her favor that she _won't_ run in to them, if you want to get technical with statistics."

Mazie tries to grin at Sativa at that, but the older victor only shakes her head. "But she's on her own and blind."

"And if you would have spent time actually talking to her," Mazie says, tone gentle but still making Sativa feel guilty at how she treated the girl during their time together in the Capitol. She was just trying to protect herself, but look at how well that's going? "You would know that she does a lot of things on her own."

Sativa lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head, feeling fresh tears slip down her cheeks. "I wish both of them could have won."

Mazie's lips twitch downwards, but she fights off her frown, mostly for Sativa's sake. "That would never have been possible…but…Sativa? Please have a bit more faith in her. I'm not giving up on her yet and you shouldn't either."

Sativa turns away from Mazie, unable to keep looking at her fellow mentor be so full of hope. Hope that she just doesn't know if she can feel. But she glances back at the monitor showing Skye, watching as the girl's face has started to lose the fear, slowly getting replaced with determination as she keeps moving, trying to find shelter for the night.

She lets out a loud sigh, unable to be as confident as Mazie. Maybe, _just_ maybe, there's the smallest chance. But no matter how badly Sativa wants to focus on that bit of hope, all she can think about is everyone standing in between Skye and victory.

Mazie might have hope, but Sativa just feels an ever growing pit of despair that once again, they won't be returning to District Nine with a victor.

* * *

 **I'll just start out with our eulogies since there were quite a few in this chapter:**

 _ **Coeus Gallium, Ranked 12th, Killed by Decima's poison or mutts?**_

 _I will leave it up to you to decide what ultimately killed Coeus. Was he just hallucinating and finally killed by Decima's poison? Or did he get attacked by mutts sent by the Gamemakers? Maybe I'll reveal that eventually. But anyways. Coeus! Man, this guys was a trip to write. In a year with so many wild and different careers, it was almost nice at times to have a career that was ""normal"". But he obviously had so much pressure on him to train and win these things and I really had fun getting to explore that and have him ultimately snap. I think the dynamic with Decima really added a lot to this story and it wouldn't have been possible without Coeus! GalacticCoach, thank you so much for sending in Coeus! I know you still have Addae in Wayward, but I hope you'll consider submitting to the sequel!_

 ** _Vida Edison, Ranked 11th, Killed by Nyra [10]:_**

 _I often found that a lot of people did not like Vida, but personally, I thoroughly enjoyed her. Yes, she was manipulative and not the greatest person, but you can't just have a story full of tributes who are nice and want to do the right thing! Her manipulation was a really fun thing for me to explore, especially because it helped start this arc for Nyra. I'm sorry Vida that you had to die at the hands of your ally, but that's what happens when you get a little_ too _comfortable with your manipulation. Misfit-right-in, thank you so much for sending in Vida! I hope you're proud of how far your smart and cunning girl got in these games and if you have time, I really hope you'll send in someone for the sequel!_

 ** _Bristol Henning, Ranked 10th, Killed by Gamemaker intervention:_**

 _Oh Bristol. I've always love Bristol because I think I was able to connect a lot with her hesitation about everything in the games and not feeling confident about her odds of winning, because I know that's how I would be. Bristol really had a kind heart, because who else would have wanted to ally with Skye? And she did die protecting Skye from dying with her, and honestly, I think helping save an ally is the best death Bristol could have gotten. Although I am very sad to see the end of our 69 alliance, just know that Bristol is still going to have an affect on Skye in the Games! Singlewave, I'm not sure if you're still reading, but if you are, I really hope you enjoyed how your girl was portrayed!_

 **Phew, that was...a lot to write and I'm sure it was a lot to read for you. But there were two chapters in a row without any deaths...so you should have known I was going to make this one hurt haha. We're getting pretty close! Somehow I'm still highly motivated and just cranking out these chapters in one or two sittings.**

 **OH! I have created a Discord server to talk (more like scream) about all of my different stories! If you're interesting in joining, send me a PM :)**

 **And here are the updated sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 135

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 120

CelticGames4 – 179

David12341 – 290

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 105

Golden Moon Huntress – 35

Goldie031 – 175

HogwartsDreamer113 – 320

HoppsHungerFan – 95

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 115

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 105

Little Knight Mik – 85

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 180

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 85

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 15

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 25

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 75

Yyvonnee – 30

 **If you are planning on sponsoring gifts, you definitely want to make sure you let me know right away! At this point, a gift can definitely be a major game changer in a tributes outcome!**

 **See you all (hopefully) very soon!**


	35. Day Seven: Family

**Chapter 31:**

 _Day Seven_

 _Iona Lamone, District 4, Victor of the 118_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Iona, I can't take this stress anymore," Delmar mutters as he paces in front of the couch the older District Four sits on. She reaches out, quickly snatching his hand and forcing him to stop so he has to look at her. When she sees the pain in his eyes, Iona immediately stands up and pulls the younger victor into a tight hug. "There's just so much pressure on them _and_ us to get one of them home as victor."

"I know," Iona mutters as she comfortingly rubs the back of Delmar's head, needing to comfort the person who's the closest she'll ever have to a son. She knows exactly what pressure he's facing because as much as she has hope in their tributes…which each additional day they've survived and each tribute killed, her own stress has grown. She knows they're getting so much closer to victory but there's still so much that can happen with nine tributes remaining. And she can't help the fear that they'll make it so far yet fall short. "But we need to keep having faith in them. Look at them."

Iona lets go of Delmar with one arm, keeping the other around him and resting her head on his shoulder as they look over at the remaining tributes. Of the nine left, there are only two alliances remaining…and Iona is proud that their tributes are one of those. "Look at them. Who is going to be able to stand up to them? The only other alliance is Clark and Oakland, and if you say they can defeat our pair, I would say you're crazy."

Iona glances over at the younger victor in time to see the smallest hints of a smile, before it quickly disappears, a frown taking its place. "But what about Decima? She's still out there."

"Yeah but she's not in the best shape," Iona counters right away, trying to keep her tone confident. She does believe that their tributes can take on Decima…but she also believes that one of them would also die in that fight. She's still amazed that Decima survived and took down the strongest competitor. Someone like that is not to be underestimated. But she can't tell Delmar that. Not when she's supposed to be cheering him up.

"But Jory came back a while ago, looking all smug about something," Delmar continues, starting to shake his head once more. "Iona…" he whispers, turning to look down at the older victor, barely holding back his tears. "I don't know if I can take the guilt of not bringing home another tribute."

"We will get one of them home," Iona reassures him but can see that he doesn't quite believe her yet. She lets out a sigh, knowing that this isn't going to work. Instead, she starts looking around at the fellow tributes before setting her attention on a pair sitting together and talking quietly. "Come on," she says to Delmar and starts leading him over to Jarle and Electro, hoping his friends can help distract him.

"Iona," Delmar starts as they walk over and he tries to pull Iona to a stop, but she stubbornly keeps walking.

"Don't even try to argue this with me, you won't win," Iona counters and smiles at the two victors sitting in front of them. "Hi guys," she says as she lightly pushes Delmar into a seat at their table. "I need you guys to be friends right now and please distract Delmar."

It's an unusual trio of victors – a career and two non-careers – but they're friendship works. It was hard for Delmar not to become friends with Electro since they won only two years apart. Electro latched on to Delmar after winning, trying to find someone who could help him navigate through this new territory. And it wasn't long after that that extrovert Jarle joined in.

Jarle shares a look with Electro before shrugging and smiling at Delmar, reaching into his pocket. "Well, I usually look at pictures of my kids when I need a distraction."

"Me too," Electro adds and Iona watches Delmar's face as Jarle starts showing him pictures, knowing he'll at least be better for now. "Well, singular kid for me."

"Kids?" Jory speaks up from nearby, making a lot of the victors stare over at him in confusion, simply because he has never expressed interest in having kids. "Darach – yes, Darach _Westmann_ , of all people – is going to be a dad!"

Iona rolls her eyes as Zephyr punches Jory on the arm, making the older victor rub the spot as he stares at Zephyr in confusion. "Can you keep your mouth shut about any secret? I don't know which one of them will kill you when we get back, but I'm not protecting you."

Jory laughs loudly at this as Iona turns back to watch the tributes, unable to focus on the conversations happening around her. She starts biting her nails anxiously as she watches Velmour keep watch while Stormy sleeps, knowing dawn is approaching quickly and they'll start moving soon.

One more tribute and they'll reach the final eight. How long has it been since Four has had both of their tributes reach that milestone? It's huge for their District, only making the stress keep piling on Iona. Will they be able to make it to victor? What if the final two is her pair? Are they going to be strong enough to fight each other and kill after spending so much time together?

 _They'll have to be strong enough. Iona did it, so why can't they?_

"Do you need a hug?"

Iona smiles as she turns her attention briefly to the kind woman approaching her, getting a smile in return. "Hi Letha," Iona sighs as she turns back to the screens. "I need a week long vacation where I don't do any thinking about the games and training."

Letha laughs lightly at this and puts a hand on Iona's shoulder. Just being with the District Five victor is enough to slightly take away – or at least distract her – from the non-stop stress. "I can't arrange that…but I can be a friend whenever you need me."

"Thank you," Iona says quietly, genuinely grateful for her friend. She turns her gaze to the map of the arena, watching as a small red dot representing a tribute keeps moving, heading straight towards where the District Four pair rest. "Damn it, is it too much to ask for one moment without stress?"

Iona sighs before turning around, already feeling guilty about what she has to do. But Delmar is looking up at her, his eyes filled with concern, and she knows that her attempt to distract him didn't really work. "We have a fight to watch."

* * *

 _Velmour Christian, 18, District 4_

When stuck on watch for hours, there were only so many things he could think about before his thoughts always turned to his family. He knows he should be focused on the arena around them, making sure no one surprises them.

But sitting on watch is so _boring_.

He starts hitting his thigh with his fist, staring out at the dark forest surrounding them, just the faintest hint of daylight starting to make its way through the dense leaves above. Even with a fire going, he still feels just a little… _off_ … sitting in the arena in the dark. Maybe it's the pressure of knowing he's made it so far, but still has such a ways to go. Maybe it's the way the trees groan in the wind, almost sounding like some sort of mutt. He hopes he hasn't done anything to make the Gamemakers send a mutt after him, but who knows? The District Four pair hasn't killed anyone since the bloodbath… How much longer until they send something their way?

Velmour shakes his head at this thought, knowing the Gamemakers aren't going to send mutts after the pair. Not when they're trained and probably created excitement when they left the District Two pair.

His stomach rumbles and he clutches it, tired of this boring food they have. He would kill everyone left just to get one of his mother's home cooked meals right now. He smiles a little at the thought of his mother, wondering how she's holding up. Any day now she should be giving birth to his new little brother or sister and he can't wait to get home to meet the little kid.

The trees let out a loud groan again, setting Velmour on edge. He grips his sword tightly, growing nervous at the sound. It was almost like the trees were being moved out of the way…Would the Gamemakers be purposely sending someone their way?

There's only one person left who they might send to Velmour and Stormy.

"Hey Stormy-"

Velmour is cut off as a tribute darts out of the woods, straight towards Velmour. He quickly raises his sword and watches as Bart's eyes realize his mistake, realizes which tributes he's attacking, just before impaling himself on Velmour's sword.

Bart let's out a sob at the pain, coughing up blood onto Velmour's face as the two stare at each other. The younger tribute weakly tries to swing his knife towards Velmour and the District Four tribute reaches out to grab it, only for Bart's arm to be stopped by Stormy catching it. The girl quickly knocks the makeshift spear out of his other hand, leaving him completely defenseless.

The younger tribute clutches his stomach around Velmour's sword, his hands quickly getting coated in his own blood while tears start falling down his face. "Pl-please," his voice cracks with sobs of pain of he stares at Velmour, silently pleading for his life. "Please d-d-don't kill me."

Velmour glances down at the sword still in Bart's stomach, watching the blood slowly seeping out and knowing that his blade is preventing the wound from bleeding profusely. As soon as he pulls out that blade, there's no way that Bart is going to live. "Please!" Bart yells out, bringing Velmour's attention back up to the boy's face, cheeks drenched with tears and lip trembling as he takes in violent, shaky breaths. "I-I have a fam-family."

"So do I," Velmour says quietly, thinking back to his family at home. To his younger siblings, one of which is only a year younger than Bart…He quickly yanks out his sword, hating the thought of Marcus being in his place, and steps back from Bart as the boy drops to the ground, hands desperately pressed against his stomach in a useless attempt to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry," he whispers to Bart, surprised that he feels even the tiniest bit of guilt towards the boy. He didn't even know the District Eleven tribute, never spoke to him during the Capitol.

"Sorry kid," Stormy says to Bart as she crouches down next to him. The boy stares up at her, eyes wide in fear as he chokes out another sob. "All of us have families back home."

Bart falls forward, barely catching himself with his left hand, still clutching on to his stomach as he shakes with broken breaths. "I'm sorry Sage…" Bart whispers, Velmour barely being able to catch what he says around his sobs. "I'm sorry Madeleine…"

Velmour turns his gaze away, unable to watch anymore, starting to imagine himself in Bart's position. Would he apologize to his family for failing? _But he isn't going to fail. He can't._

He catches out of the corner of his eye as Stormy strikes out with her knife. He turns in time to see her yank the knife out of Bart's neck, sending out a gush of blood as the boy collapses to the ground.

 _Boom._

Stormy turns to Velmour, letting out a single chuckle. "Well that wasn't the awakening I expected today." She shakes her head as she turns back to Bart, both of them staring at the boy's body as blood soaks the ground around him. "I wouldn't want a drawn out death for myself. That's why I put the knife in his neck."

Velmour nods his head in agreement, still a little shocked at the feeling of guilt going through him, no matter how small it might be. He doesn't understand why he feels that now and not at the bloodbath. He killed then, a tribute younger than Bart. But then, he had acted purely on adrenaline, not even thinking twice about what he did.

"We should get moving," Stormy says as she wipes her knife off on a clean section of Bart's pants. She stands up, staring down at Velmour, raising an eyebrow at him. "Come on, they need to take his body."

Velmour nods his head and stands up, trying to clear his face of any signs of his guilt. There's no time for that, not when there are six other tributes still left. That thought has him pausing, slowly starting to grin over at Stormy. "Hey Stormy."

"What?" She asks him, already starting to shake her head at his tone.

"We've made the final eight," Velmour answers, watching her face to see when she'll realize what he has. "They're going to be heading to District Four soon to interview our families."

But Stormy's face stays clear of emotions as she stares over at Velmour, making his grin falter. Why is she not excited at the thought of her family? "Well, let's make sure that Kora will also be interviewing a victor from District Four."

* * *

 _Oakland Bradshaw, 12, District 7_

Oakland still hasn't gotten used to depending on someone else. For years, he's always been the leader of his little group of friends, always the one they counted on. Yet ever since entering the arena, Oakland has been depending on someone else. First Jarvis, now Clark.

Oakland never thought he would say it, but he almost enjoys knowing there's someone for him to count on.

"I still don't like being up here," Clark stubbornly says for the fifth time this morning. Once they had awoken to the sound of a cannon firing, they both were anxious about running into other tributes, even with Clark's sword. Oakland had suggested going up into the tree tops, needing to feel the comfort of just being in trees.

"I do," Oakland responds, shutting his eyes as he leans back against the thick trunk of the tree, feeling the bark pressing into his back. With his eyes closed, he can _almost_ pretend that he's back home. If it wasn't for Clark's anxious breathing as he desperately clutches onto the tree, he could easily pretend he's home. "I love being up in the trees."

Oakland opens his eyes when Clark scoffs at that and has to hold back a bit of laughter at the sight of Clark with his arms wrapped tightly around the branch he's on, his face pale as he looks down at the ground far below them. "I don't like it…I've never even been in a tree before."

"Really?" Oakland asks in disbelief and Clark turns his head to look over at the younger boy. "I've practically grown up in trees."

Clark shakes his head at this, closing his eyes as he responds. "That sounds almost…nice, if you can get past the fear that you're going to fall to your death." They both laugh a little at this, leaving Oakland wondering how they reached this point. They've gone from Clark ignoring him during training to laughing together in the arena… "Eight is just so many factories and buildings. Not a green patch in sight. But…" Clark sighs wistfully at this and opens his eyes to stare at Oakland. "It's still home, you know?"

"Yeah," Oakland responds quietly, feeling his eyes start to prickle as he thinks about home. He turns his gaze away from Clark, not wanting him to see him start crying and call him a baby or something. "I just want to be home and out of this arena." His voice cracks at the end, betraying the fact that he's barely keeping it together. "I miss my family and my friends."

Clark is quiet for a few minutes at this, leaving Oakland struggling to hold in tears and assuming Clark doesn't want anything to do with him. Really, why would he want to stay with Oakland, who can't even think about home without crying? "Do you have a lot of friends?" Clark asks quietly, his tone making Oakland turn back to him. The older boy's face isn't judging him, as Oakland expected. Instead he just looks…sad.

"Yeah," Oakland nods his head and tries to discretely rub at his eyes. "There's a group of six of us and we do everything together." Oakland drifts off, sadness growing as he thinks about the five friends waiting for him at home. Is Raul holding them together as they watch him? Oakland can only hope so. "What about you?"

Clark shakes his head at Oakland before shutting his eyes, but not before Oakland notices the glossiness there. "Not really… I had one friend, Stig, but I…I ruined things with him. He probably hates me now. I don't blame him for that…"

"Why?" Oakland asks him and Clark opens his eyes to stare over at him. "Why do you think he hates you?"

"Because I was a brat and didn't treat him right!" Clark shouts before turning his head to face the other way.

Oakland just stares at him, watching as his body shakes with sobs he tries to hold in. He feels bad for the boy, never having known what it's like to have true friends. Oakland can't even begin to imagine not having his group of friends. Suddenly, Clark's behavior starts to make a lot more sense to him… "I would consider you my friend."

Clark's body tenses up at this and slowly he turns his head back around to look at Oakland, tears silently falling down his cheeks as he stares up at his ally. Oakland tries to give him a smile and Clark shakes his head at him. "I don't deserve you being a friend and I didn't deserve Viradie either."

"Don't say that," Oakland reaches forward to pat Clark's shoulder, hoping it will make him cheer up. But he just gets a sniffle as Clark moves his shoulder out from under Oakland's hand. "Clark, everyone deserves to have friends. Even stubborn you."

Clark lets out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh, making Oakland start to smile at him. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn during training towards you, Jarvis, and Cutter."

Oakland only shrugs at this, "Well, can't really go back and change that now, can we?"

"No," Clark says quietly, reaching up with one hand to wipe at his face. "I just…didn't know how to react to people actually showing interest in wanting to be my ally and…friend." Clark stares over at Oakland for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't want to lose another friend… First time I really have friends and it's in the Hunger Games. If I win…I have to lose all of my friends."

Oakland doesn't know how to respond to that because the thought of making it to the end fills him with fear. He doesn't quite know how he managed to reach the final eight or how he might manage to make it to the very end, or even _if_ he could kill and win. Because Clark is right…he also doesn't want to see Clark die, even if it would be necessary for Oakland to be the victor. "Well, we're still far from the end… No point worrying about it now when there's nothing we can do to change the future from happening."

Clark slowly sits up, grabbing on to nearby branches until he's leaning against the tree trunk, bumping shoulders with Oakland. They stare out at the trees around them, sitting in silence for a while as Oakland can't stop thinking about the games ending and how unlikely it is that one of them will be able to beat the remaining tributes…

Finally, Clark lets out a sigh and looks over at Oakland, trying to give him a brave smile that looks more like a grimace. "Someone wanted me to have this sword. Clearly someone believes that I can do it…Well, I'm not going to hesitate to use it. Not just to protect myself, but to protect you. I guess that's what friends do…?"

Oakland slowly smiles over at him before nodding his head, making Clark grin at Oakland's agreement. "Yeah, that's what friends do…Look out for each other."

* * *

 _Decima Felix, 17, District 2_

When Decima heard the cannon this morning, she knew it was time for her to get moving. But her whole body aches, she can't breathe through her broken nose, and her ankle…that's a whole other story.

She sighs as she stretches out her leg in front of her, staring at the well searched through pile of supplies still in the Cornucopia. Decima was at least able to find some pain medication, but she only took half the dose, concerned that it would make her drowsy and susceptible to an attack. Well…more than she is.

Decima lets out a curse at Coeus, hoping he can hear her from hell. He deserves to rot in the deepest pit of hell for what he did to her. But, at least he probably had a miserable death. Still… he really did a number on her and put her out of commission for a couple days. She doesn't think she could win against the District Four pair if they showed up now. Which they very well might, now that Coeus is gone. Why wouldn't they try to reclaim the Cornucopia?

Well if they want it, they can have it. Decima's getting the hell out of here. She groans as she stands up, leaning up against a spear she grabbed to use as a crutch and take her weight of her ankle. It's time for her to take an initiative and claim her victory. She's made it to the final eight and she isn't stopping here.

 _The final eight…_

The thought brings her to a stop after swinging her bag onto her shoulders, letting out a huff at the weight. Kora is probably interviewing her family now or already has, since she's the first District… How could she have forgotten about that? She only hopes her family didn't scare her off with their craziness.

Decima starts smiling as she takes another glance through the piled supplies, making sure there's nothing else she might want. Her siblings are probably loving the interview, especially Aurelia. Her youngest sibling always talks about Kora and wanting to dye her hair silver like the young host. _She's probably ecstatic about something for the first time in months._

Decima closes her eyes and tilts her head down, hoping the cameras won't catch her brief moment of weakness. She hadn't realized just how much she misses her family until now. The days leading up to the Games had been full of preparation and figuring out how to manipulate the alliance. Once actually in the Games, she was so focused on watching her back from Coeus and the District Four pair. But now that she's alone… _God_ , she misses them so much.

When Decima opens her eyes again, she keeps the emotion off of her face as she starts storming away from the Cornucopia, limping along with her makeshift crutch. She has to get back to them. She _needs_ to get back so she can buy the medicine Aurelia needs with her new victor money.

There's no doubt in her mind. Decima is going to win these Games.

As Decima reaches the edge of the camp, she turns back to survey what she's leaving behind. The bloody spots from her fight with Coeus still remain, along with the trail of blood as he dragged himself away. She shakes her head before turning to face her path ahead, ready to be done with this place and her past allies.

But before she can step forward, a soft, gentle beeping sound reaches her and she squints up at the sky, finding a canister attached to a silver parachute floating down towards her, the number _2_ proudly written on the side. Decima jams the spear into the ground so she can catch the canister, grinning as she pries it open. She recognizes what's inside right away, having seen many people over the years wear them in training. "Jory, you're the best mentor ever."

Decima plops down on the ground immediately and gets the ankle brace on, ready to get moving on. Good thing she's one of the top contenders – would have been the top if Coeus hadn't injured her – and the sponsors are still willing to spend the money on her at this point in the games. Once the brace is secured, she pulls herself up with the spear and slowly puts pressure on her ankle, waiting for it to cry out in pain.

It still hurts, but at least she can actually put some pressure on it now. Decima lets out a chuckle as she picks up the container and starts walking with it, her mood already improving and bringing back her determination. The other tributes better watch out. Decima is ready to get that victory.

She glances back at the container, finding a note within it. She stops walking as she takes it out carefully, curious to see whatever Jory might have sent her with that gift.

' _Give 'em hell, kid. District Two is counting on you now.'_

Decima laughs at this and tucks the paper in the inside pocket of her jacket before tossing the canister over her shoulder, having no further need for it. For some, the added pressure of knowing they're the last hope of a victor for their District might stress them out, make them crack under the pressure, make them lose. But Decima has already had pressure on her for a year now, knowing her victory can save her sister's life. The pressure of being District Two's lone tribute is nothing compared to the pressure of knowing a loved one's life is in her hand.

But she was already planning on doing what Jory suggested. Injured or not, Decima Felix is ready to take on the other seven tributes left. She'll get rid of the District Four pair. She'll get rid of Lauris. She'll get rid of Nyra. Hell, she'll even get rid of Skye if she has to. And Clark and Oakland…well, she just hopes they'll run into someone else and not her.

Decima is ready to give them all hell because there's only one option for Decima. Victory.

* * *

 **As always, I'll start with our eulogy:**

 _ **Bartlett 'Bart' Rodley, Placed 9th - Killed by Velmour and Stormy [4]:**_

 _Bart! Oh I loved this guy so much and felt so much sympathy for him with how tough his home life was, with his parents not being accepting of who he was. He was so determined to find a way to make it out of the arena without getting damaged by everything. He kept trying and the Gamemakers even led him to another tribute - but unfortunately, they led him towards the D4 pair. Bart did not deserve to get sent into the games. Not at all. And he'll never get to go to Pride in the Capitol with Kora T.T Celtic! I know you were kind of expecting this and even predicted he would be next, but I'm sorry for killing one of your kiddos. Bart was a great kid and I thoroughly enjoyed writing him. Just like you got attached while creating his form, I also got attached to him while writing him! Thank you so very much for sending Bart and I know you'll be sticking around to see how Clark does!_

 **So here we are, at the final eight! Next chapter is going to be a break from the action as we get the interviews with the families of the remaining tributes! Any family member/friend you're looking forward to seeing? It will probably be one massive chapter, so get ready for that! The plan is to have it posted by the end of the week!**

 **And here are the updated sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 140

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 125

CelticGames4 – 194

David12341 – 295

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 110

Golden Moon Huntress – 35

Goldie031 – 180

HogwartsDreamer113 – 325

HoppsHungerFan – 95

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 125

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 115

Little Knight Mik – 90

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 50

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 100

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 15

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 40

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 75

Yyvonnee – 30

 **I'll see you soon with the final eight interviews! Just a reminder to complete the poll about who you would like to see as victor. And if you would like to join a Discord server for my stories, send me a PM!**


	36. Final Eight Interviews Part 1

**Chapter 32:**

 _Kora Flickerman, Host of The Hunger Games_

The interviews for the final eight tributes were always one of the saddest parts of Kora's job. Don't get her wrong, she loves getting to interview the families. But in the back of her mind, she always knows that only one of these families is going to have their tribute return home to them, despite all their hope that their child will win.

"You're going to do great, sweetie," Claudia Flickerman tells her over the phone and Kora finds herself smiling, even if her mom can't see it.

"Thanks mom," Kora answers quietly as the hovercraft slowly touches down in District Two. "I have to go, we just landed in Two."

"Good luck," Claudia answers and Kora can hear the pain in her mother's voice at the memories that this must be bringing up for her. "And just remember, if you need to take a break at all today, just give me a call and I will answer immediately."

Kora smiles at this, forcing herself to feel a bit of excitement for today. "I will, mom," she answers as she stands up, following the crew off of the hovercraft and towards a car awaiting them. "I love you."

"And I love you too. Bye sweetie!"

"Bye mom," Kora hangs up the phone before looking around at the small crew in front of her, just three people. One to record the interviews. Another to handle the lighting. And one to make sure they stay on schedule all day. Kora forces herself to smile for their sake, knowing they're excited to be part of this aspect of the games. "Alright, let's go meet Decima's family!"

* * *

 _District Two_

Kora smiles politely at the family sitting on the couch across from her, watching as Decima's mother Octavia enters the room, carrying a plate of cookies and bringing with it a delicious aroma, making her mouth start watering. "Kora, I must insist that you have some cookies. These are Decima's favorite!"

"I just ate breakfast, but thank you," Kora answers politely as she is given the signal to start. She puts on a brilliant grin as she looks at the camera. "Hello Panem! I'm Kora Flickerman, but you already know that. But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to meet the families and friends of the final eight tributes in the 149th Hunger Games! And I'm here in District Two with the family of our favorite poisonous tribute, Decima Felix!" Kora notices at the mention of poison Decima's parents share the briefest of looks, but chooses not to mention it. "Let's start with a recap of Decima's time in the arena!"

The video starts to play, allowing Decima's family to react to it, and Kora gives up on fighting the cookies and reaches out, taking a small bite as the video shows Decima entering the arena, face fierce and ready to fight. When the timer ends, the explosion from Hazel's death is shown as Decima takes off, a foot striking her in the head but only making her falter slightly from the blow. When she reaches the cornucopia, Stormy tosses Decima a knife, and the District Two girl lets Beryl leave unharmed. The bloodbath passes without Decima making a kill. The screen shifts to Decima gathering some poison, the audience now aware just what she will do with that. Next the cameras show Decima watching Jett leave, smirking as she hides herself from his view. The next major event to be shown is the career alliance discovering Beryl and Decima stands back, watching as Coeus challenges her and defeats the District One girl easily. Briefly, the District Four pair is shown leaving in the middle of the night before showing the outburst from Coeus and the entirety of the fight between the District Two pair. Some of Coeus hallucinating is shown to remind the audience just how lethal Decima is with her poison. The video ends with showing Decima as she walks through the arena, new ankle brace on and face set into a fierce look as she hunts for the remaining tributes.

"Wow, quite the journey Decima has had so far!" Kora says as the video ends and she turns her attention back to the family in front of her. "I'm here with Decima's parents, Cicero and Octavia Felix, and I just have to start by saying that Octavia is an amazing baker and I need to get this cookie recipe."

"No can do," Octavia answers, giving Kora a polite smile. "Secret family recipe. But, I'll make sure to send some with Decima when she returns to the Capitol for her victory tour."

"So confident! I love seeing that confidence from parents."

"Well why wouldn't we be confident in her?" Cicero says, shrugging his shoulders at Kora. "She's more than prepared for victory. We made sure of that."

"Yes, she certainly has seemed to be very prepared," Kora nods her head as she looks at the two parents. "What do you think about her taking down Coeus, not only the biggest threat in the arena, but also her District partner?"

"I don't think he was the biggest threat," Octavia answers, taking a cookie for herself. She contemplates her answer as she takes a small bite. "He might have been the largest, but Decima was able to kill him. In my book, that makes her the biggest threat."

Cicero nods his head in agreement with his wife, putting an arm around her before answering. "I agree. Decima has proven she was the better tribute. As for her killing her District partner, well, she was doing what she had to in that moment to survive. Clearly he wasn't hesitating to attack her and she did the same in return."

Kora smiles politely at the pride that they so clearly wear for their daughter. "If you could, what's one thing you would say to Decima right now?"

"I would say to not get her temper that she inherited from me get the best of her," Octavia answers with a hearty laugh. "She always comes to me for advice and that's often an answer I give her."

"Well I would tell her to remember exactly why she volunteered," Cicero mentions and the smiles on both of their faces falter at this, leaving Kora curious for what reason Decima might have had for volunteering.

When it's clear they won't say anything else, Kora smiles politely at them. "Well thank you both for your time! And next up, we'll be interviewing Decima's siblings!"

Decima's parents stand up as one of Kora's crew members brings in the three younger siblings of Decima. Kora has to fight hard to keep her smile on her face when she sees the youngest girl looking so frail, her skin pale and bones sticking out. The eldest sibling keeps her arm around the girl as she leads her to the couch. The boy quickly grabs a few cookies, shoving an entire cookie in his mouth before sitting down with his sisters. "Mom only makes these for Decima."

The eldest smacks him on the arm for talking around the cookie in his mouth. "Magnus, you're so gross!"

The boy apologetically smiles over at Kora, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Sorry."

Kora holds back a laugh at the way they act together, but stops herself when she sees the youngest staring up at her with wide eyes of admiration. "Why don't we start by you three introducing yourselves?"

"Sure!" The oldest girl answers, sitting up straight and giving a side look at her brother to do the same. "I'm Cassia, I'm 15, and expect to be back here in three years to interview me!"

Kora laughs at this, enjoying the confidence from the young girl. Meanwhile, their brother rolls his eyes at this before leaning forward, holding out his hand to Kora to shake. "I'm Magnus Felix, and give it five years and I'll move to the Capitol and be your boyfriend."

Cassia reaches across Magnus to punch him in the arm while he bursts out in laughter. Kora covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter at him being so bold. She notices the youngest sitting back, letting her older siblings start arguing, so Kora leans forward, clearing her throat to get Cassia and Magnus to stop. "And what about you? What's your name?"

The girl gives a hesitant smile as the siblings look at her. "Aur-" she's cut off by a fit of coughing and Cassia rubs her back, face full of concern for the youngest.

"Aurelia," Magnus says, all of the joking tone now gone from his voice as he looks at his younger sibling.

Kora has to struggle to keep her face from betraying the growing pit of sadness inside of her with each second she spends with the frail and sick girl. "Well it's very nice to meet all of you. How about we start by each of you sharing your favorite memory of Decima?"

Cassia nods her head at this, still rubbing Aurelia's back comfortingly. "My favorite memory is when she was the one to first show me how to throw a punch. It's a real bonding experience, getting your older sister to train you how to fight."

"Well that's boring," Magnus retorts with a snort, and Kora doesn't miss the glare from Cassia. "My favorite memory, or rather, memories, are all the many times she got caught as a kid sneaking into the kitchen to steal cookies for us!"

Magnus laughs loudly at this and even Aurelia joins in a little. "While you two had to sneak in for cookies," she pauses for another coughing fit. "I just walked in and asked for them."

"We know, you're the youngest and the favorite," Magnus teases, but Kora can tell by the way he looks at her that he cares immensely for her.

Aurelia grins at this but when she looks over at Kora, her smile fades a little and is replaced by nervousness. "My favorite memory is learning that Decima would be volunteering."

"Why is that?" Kora asks quietly, no longer able to keep up a fake smile as she stares at the frail girl.

"Because," Aurelia coughs again and hugs herself tightly before finishing her answer. "She's going to save me by being able to buy me medicine."

Kora struggles to keep her face blank at this, but can feel her eyes prickling with tears. She wasn't expecting that knowledge when she landed in District Two. So much is depending on Decima winning and Kora doesn't know how the girl is handling that…

Kora gets it together, straightening her skirt and using it as an excuse not to look at the kids. "Well, I think we have time for one more question. What would you say to Decima right now?"

"I would say she better get her butt home!" Magnus says right away, grinning over at Kora. "Someone needs to help me out when Cassia decides to pick on her little brother."

Cassia rolls her eyes at this but doesn't give Magnus any attention for his jab. "Decima, you better remember that pinky promise you gave me before you left. You know the rules, no breaking pinky promises!"

"And I would say," Aurelia starts quietly, having to take a deep breath as her eyes start to get glossy with tears that Kora can feel threatening to happen to herself. "I believe in you. I know you're going to win."

Kora smiles at them, trying to hold back the sadness she feels with each additional second she spends with the girl that is slowly dying – _and will die, if Decima doesn't win_ – but still so full of hope towards her eldest sibling. "Thank you three for letting me interview you today."

Kora stands up and the three siblings follow her action and she holds back a heavy sigh. She's only on the first interview and already feeling this way. How is she going to survive seven more?

* * *

 _District Three_

The house Kora now sits in is a contrast to the one she left in District Two. While Decima's family had been happy to see Kora and everything meticulously arranged, Lauris's family has dark circles evident of long nights and eyes filled with hesitation as they watch the host sit on their couch, glancing around at the many pieces of computers surrounding them. Looking at Lauris's parents, it's easy to see the bits and pieces Lauris inherited from both of them, from her father's brown hair to her mother's kind blue eyes. The two siblings that have managed to squeeze onto the small couch with their parents are another set of opposites, with a huge age difference between the young adult and the tiny brother.

"Hello everyone," Kora says gently as she stares around at the small room. When she brings her attention back to them, they're all anxiously watching her. "Well, we don't usually have the parents and siblings interviewed at the same time, but we'll make it work!"

With a queue from the camera man, Kora clears her throat and grins at the camera. "Welcome back, Panem! We're here now in District Three with the family of Lauris Mercola! And let's start once more with a look at Lauris's journey up to this point!"

Kora turns her attention to the video, happy that Lauris has a lot happier journey so far than some of the other tributes she has to watch today… Lauris is shown entering the arena, bracing herself to run with fists balled, determined to get some supplies. When the gong sounds and there's the blast, Lauris only falters for a second, letting Velmour run past her before venturing closer than most of the other tributes to grab a knife and bag. Later that day, Lauris is shown running into Ati as they both scope out the cornucopia to see if there is any chance to get more supplies. They both leave peacefully and Lauris is next shown relaxing by the water before setting out through the arena, finding nobody, despite being ready for a fight. On day three, she receives the pack of cigarettes that she was unable to light until she found the small village the next day, a rare find that Kora winces at when she sees it, having been told from Seraphim not to mention it. She hadn't asked more details, but from his tone…she didn't want to ask. Finally, Lauris is shown in the present, relaxing out by the large fire, cigarette in one hand and reaching into a bag of strawberries with the other. She looks as if she's anywhere _but_ in a fight to the death right now.

"Okay!" Kora says, faking excitement as the video ends and she turns to the stressed out family. She can just tell already that this interview is going to take a lot of work from her to stay optimistic. "Well, let's start with each of you introducing yourself!"

Lauris's parents share a look before her mother lets out a heavy sigh and tries to smile at Kora. "I'm Eden and this is husband Julien. And these are our children Hadlyn and little Wayne."

"Lovely to meet you all!" Kora smiles over at them, ignoring the frazzled look in Hadlyn's eyes and the very heavy bags present. "Let's start with discussing Lauris's decision to not have allies. Were you surprised by that?"

Julien chuckles at this while Hadlyn shakes her head. "Not really," Lauris's father gives a shrug at Kora while putting his arm around Eden and pulling her closer, both trying to look more relaxed. "She's all about respect. And if the tributes didn't respect her, there's no way she would waste her time with them."

"And she wouldn't want any ally other than me," Hadlyn adds in a hurry, voice cracking as her breathing quickens. "I'm the only one she can count on back home."

Kora raises an eyebrow at the defensive tone in Hadlyn's voice, but doesn't bring it up. "Well I would say she's done pretty well on her own! Making the top eight!"

"Excuse me?" Wayne speaks up, drawing Kora's attention to the small boy. He grins up at her as his parents look over in concern. "Why is your hair silver?"

Kora chuckles at this as his parents let out a sigh of relief. "Because it's my favorite color!"

"Can I have orange hair then?" Wayne asks her and when Kora nods her head, he grabs onto the top of his head in excitement.

Julien clears his throat, bringing the focus back in the interview. "I never doubted Lauris would do well. She has a habit of wreaking havoc and I told her to make sure she keeps that up while in the arena."

"Thankfully she hasn't needed to do that yet," Eden adds with a sigh and the couple shares a look. "But I know it's only a matter of time until she has to fight."

"It seems like she'll be very prepared," Kora says carefully, thinking back to the times when she's seen Lauris braced in anticipation of a fight. "She did get a 6 in training, only a point less than Emerald and Stormy! And that's better than half of the tributes."

"Well she's going to win," Hadlyn frantically says, nodding her head so quickly that her hair flies around in a rush. "She has to win! I need her here!"

Kora is so perplexed by Hadlyn's behavior towards Lauris, expecting this neediness and dependence from someone younger, not an older sibling. But luckily, she doesn't have to spend too much time pondering it as she hears her crew entering again with the next three guests – one of which everyone has been dying to hear from. "One last question for you. If you could say anything to Lauris right now, what would you say?"

"Risi, you have to get back!" Hadlyn's eyes start to tear up as she clasps her hands in a panic, shaking her head at Kora. "Risi has to get back. I need her so much!"

Julien lets out a sigh, trying to give an encouraging smile. "Just keep being your normal, fighting self. You'll get out of there alive."

"Just…" Eden has to stop when her voice starts shaking and she discretely wipes away tears forming in her eyes. "Make sure you get back home to all of us."

"Thank you for letting me interview you," Kora gives them a small smile and stands up, the family quickly following her action. She gently shakes their hands as three new people walk over to take their place on the couch. When she sees the last person waddling over, hands on her back to support her large stomach, Kora can't help but grin in happiness. "Ah you must be Lori!"

The girl gives a small smile as the pair of siblings helps her sit down on the couch, taking a seat on either side of her. "Yep, that's me. Lorelei Harret."

"Well I'm very happy that I get to meet you!" Kora glances at the two siblings, the brother and sister adjusting their appearance and looking a little out of place in the house, clearly having more money than Lauris's family. "And who are you two?"

"Harrion and Alys Lorien," the girl says and they both reach forward, shaking Kora's hand vigorously. "We're good friends with Lori and we've been looking after her while she's pregnant!"

"Would you say you are both close friends with Lauris then?" Kora asks the siblings, getting nods in agreement right away.

"Very close," Harrion answers her, looking at his sister for agreement. "Lauris asked us to help out Lori and we weren't going to say no!"

"That's very kind of you," Kora turns her attention to Lori, knowing the very pregnant girl, who is so close to her age, is the real person the audience is curious about. "So Lori. I've been curious about this since the interviews, along with the rest of Panem," Kora pauses when a brief glimpse of fear passes over Lori's face, but quickly replaced with a smile, as she appears to know what Kora is going to ask about. "I have to know… What is your response to Lauris's declaration in her interview about you?"

"I say," Lori says carefully as she shifts around on the couch while Alys puts a pillow behind the girl's back. "That my response is going to be told to Lauris in a private conversation when she returns to District Three."

Kora waits, staring at the pregnant girl hopefully, waiting for her to continue and say she's in love with Lauris. "That's all…? No more to say…?" Lori shakes her head at this, fighting to hold back a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh Lori, you're killing us here!"

"Well this baby is killing me here," Lori winces in pain as she moves around once more, seemingly unable to find a comfortable spot. "This last month is killer and Laurel needs to get out here already."

"Aww, you're naming the baby Laurel?" Kora asks, smiling happily as Lori pats her stomach affectionately.

"Yes," Lori responds, smiling down at her belly. "Laurel Rhys."

"Rhys?" Kora asks and when Lori quickly looks up at her, she starts wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at her. "Rhys sounds a lot like Risi, which Hadlyn was just calling Lauris."

Lori starts flushing at this and Kora laughs loudly, knowing that she's right. "I think we have our answer, Panem!" Kora quiets down, becoming more serious as she looks over at Lori. "Well, I do wish you the best with your baby and hopefully Lauris will be around to help, like she promised in her interview!"

* * *

 _District Four_

Kora has felt uncomfortable ever since she stepped foot in the Gilmore household. It wasn't District Four – she was quite happy to be back here and already planning another vacation out here with Laelia – but rather, the two sitting in front of her. She had been told that these two were the only ones that she would be interviewing today for Stormy. No friends, no other siblings, no one else. Just the couple making her feel extremely uncomfortable as they sit in front of her.

The younger woman is screaming 'trying too hard' with her appearance, from the makeup applied with too heavy of a hand to the gaudy jewelry. But what's making Kora so uncomfortable is the fact that she barely looks older than herself and she's sitting so close to Stormy's father that she's practically in his lap. Stormy's father isn't helping much, holding her tightly and encouraging her by whispering in her ear, only making her start giggling.

Kora is just confused by them. The man is clearly Stormy's father – the resemblance and their shared Latino heritage is undeniable. But the woman doesn't look a thing like Stormy or if she's even old enough to be her mother. Which makes Kora think this interview is going to bring up some drama, except Kora doesn't know if she wants it, with how uncomfortable she is by the relationship in front of her.

Kora clears her throat when her crew member steps back from applying powder on her face to counteract the summer heat. The two stop giggling and look over at her, seemingly just remembering that their about to be interviewed by the host for the Hunger Games. "We have a tight schedule to follow today so we need to start."

"Okay, no problem," Stormy's father answers, giving a relaxed grin as he glances down as the woman next to him let's out a small huff of annoyance. "Babe, we'll be done soon."

Kora clears her throat again, ignoring the woman whining about Stormy to look at the camera and get this interview over with already. "Hello Panem! We're now in beautiful and sunny District Four for two interviews! First up is Stormy's family!" When Kora turns her attention back to the couple, she falters at the look of hatred in the woman's eyes after mentioning Stormy. "Well, would you please introduce yourself before we watch a video of Stormy's journey so far?"

"Sure," Stormy's father answers first, still giving Kora a casual smile. "I'm Brooks, Stormy's father, and this is my wife Bay."

Brooks holds out his hand to Kora to shake, but Bay stays put, her demeanor completely changed now that they started talking about Stormy. "Nice to meet you both. Now, let's take a look at Stormy's journey in the arena!"

The video starts while Kora's confusion continues to grow at this couple. The games start with Stormy having a close shot to the cornucopia, running there immediately and ignoring Bart and the other tributes near her. She's the second to reach the supplies and ignores Beryl to pick up a set of daggers and turn around, prepared to fight any approaching tributes, tossing Decima a knife when she arrives. The bloodbath passes without Stormy fighting and the scene shifts to later that day as she confronts Decima about picking flowers, carefully hiding the poisonous crabs she had grabbed and put in her pockets. Next, Stormy is shown staying behind at the camp, seemingly content with her decision to stay on guard, letting the others underestimate her. But after Beryl's death, she is brought along and the video shows the outburst by Coeus and the District Four pair sharing a look. Then in the night, Stormy and Velmour leave behind the District Two pair, and head into the arena alone. Stormy is shown being woken up by Bart leaping out at Velmour and steps in, taking away his weapons before providing him with a quick death. The video then shifts to the present, showing Stormy and Velmour as they sit on a lunch break, Velmour talking quietly and trying to crack jokes.

"She's dumb for sticking with Velmour," Bay answers in a snotty tone as soon as the video ends, before Kora even has the chance to ask any questions.

The host raises an eyebrow at the young woman, starting to get offended by her behavior towards Stormy. But she keeps the smile on her face, pretending that she isn't watching a parent completely tear down their child. "What makes you think that?"

"He's clearly the more likely victor for District Four," Bay shakes her head at the host, sneer still on her face. "He didn't hesitate to kill in the bloodbath. He earned a 9 in training while Stormy earned a 6. Sorry," she pauses to shrug at Kora, but the action is anything but casual. "A _7_ , as you mentioned, by your mistake."

Kora keeps the smile plastered on her face, knowing damn well that it wasn't her fault with the score mishap. It was someone else but she already accepted that blame, especially after Seraphim hinted that he needed her to take the blame. She doesn't need some snotty woman in Four to blame her too. "Well I think she's proven herself. She didn't hesitate to kill Bart earlier today and she was the one to initiate the plan for her and Velmour to leave their alliance. Which," her smile turns a bit smug as she sees a brief flash in annoyance in Bay's eyes at Kora bringing Stormy up – _which is her job_. "Led to their biggest competitors fighting and ultimately the death of their toughest competition. I think she's proven she is just as likely to be a victor as Velmour."

"I think what Bay means," Brooks starts, never letting his grin fade despite the growing tension between Kora and Bay, "Is that Velmour seems on the surface like the likely victor for Four. But we know that Stormy is fighting hard and she has a good chance at winning."

"Now Stormy mentioned during her interview," Kora says quickly as Bay opens her mouth, trying to stop her from continuing to trash Stormy. Kora will not let that happen in her interviews. Not after she had to deal with that for years when growing up, thanks to the scandal with her parents. "That her mother is her biggest support. I take it that woman is not you?"

"Of course not," Bay answers offendedly, holding up a well-manicured hand to her chest. "Do I look that old?"

Kora only smiles at her, biting back a sassy remark. "What happened to her mother?"

"She unfortunately died of cancer two years ago," Brooks lets out a sigh at this but his sadness doesn't last long. He's soon grinning down at Bay again, "But I was lucky enough to find this one. It wasn't long before Stormy and I welcomed her into the family."

"Well, _you_ welcomed me, not Stormy," Bay says to him before sighing and turning her gaze back to Kora. "Stormy could never accept me as her new mom after marrying Brooks. Such a shame."

But from her tone, it's clear that it wasn't a shame at all and Bay is more than happy not having Stormy accept her…

"I'm sorry, but we're out of time," Kora says quickly, ignoring the confused looks from the crew members as they glance down at their watches. She stands up, only holding her hand out to Brooks to quickly shake. "Thank you for your time."

As soon as she's done shaking the hand from a slightly confused Brooks, Kora storms outside the house, trying to hold back her anger. She can hear footsteps following her out and turns to see Milos, her assistant for the day, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kora says quickly, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair as she tries to take a deep breath and calm down. "I just can't stand people who feel the need to be that rude to someone for clearly no reason." Kora starts pacing and glances over at Milos, giving him a sad smile. "These interviews are supposed to boost morale and hope for each tribute. Make the Capitol root for each and every one. Not tear them down like Bay was doing."

"That was uncalled for," Milos says carefully as he glances down at his watch. When he looks back up at Kora, she can tell that he doesn't quite grasp why this is bothering her so much. "Well, I suppose we could head to Velmour's house early. Or maybe take a short break to eat some lunch."

Kora closes her eyes, feeling anxiety slowly creep up in her that she's been trying to ignore since they first landed in Four. She had received clear instructions from Seraphim and the _President_ to keep the topic of Velmour's interview away from his family. How was she supposed to do that when she's interviewing the very people she's not supposed to be talking about? And _why_ has she continued to be instructed not to talk about them?

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out, hesitant about what it will say, especially when she sees it's from Seraphim. _'Velmour's parents won't be there. His mother is in labor.'_

Kora scrunches her face in confusion as she stares down at the message. Well, at least her job is a little easier now with two less people to interview. But it still doesn't stop the pit of nerves in her stomach.

She sighs as she pockets her phone, turning back to Milos. "Let's eat lunch first, then go to Velmour's."

Milos nods his head at this and Kora turns her attention back to Stormy's house as the rest of the crew heads outside, Brooks and Bay watching them leave and still closely holding on to each other. Kora gives them a forced smile before turning away, her smiling instantly dropping once they can't see her face.

She was almost hoping that she would see Velmour's parents being supportive, especially after this disaster, but oh well. There's no way of controlling when the baby decides it's ready to come out – well, there is in the Capitol, but probably not out here in the Districts.

What crazy odds that Velmour's mother would go into labor the day of the final eight interviews.

* * *

Kora nervously picks at her nails as she watches the final family members of Velmour sit down on the couch in front of her. Well, the members minus his parents. His two younger siblings – soon to be three – haven't stopped talking about the new baby on the way since Kora has arrived. Their older cousin Trident sits with them, grinning about the baby but still looking a little nervous about Kora sitting with them.

Kora will admit, she was extremely nervous about who she would be interviewing from Velmour's family the whole drive across District Four. But three kids, all of Reaping age? She can handle this. This is what she does all the time.

"Ready to go," Milos says to Kora and she nods her head, forcing a small smile onto her face and stopping herself from picking at her nails.

"Hello once again, Panem," Kora starts when she sees the red light on the camera start blinking. "We're still here in District Four, now with Velmour Christian's family! Unfortunately, Velmour's parents can't join us because of a very fortunate situation – Velmour's mother is in labor!"

Velmour's younger siblings cheer in excitement at this before laughing, clearly ecstatic to be welcoming another person into their family. "So before talking about Velmour, let's see what he's been up to in the arena."

Velmour's games journey starts at the bloodbath as he snatches up a knife as he runs to grab supplies and stabs it into Cutter's neck, getting one of the two bloodbath kills for his alliance. After the bloodbath, Velmour is shown joking around with the other careers, always one to try and keep a good mood among them, even finding a bottle of alcohol and joking about drinking it. Next, the camera shows his reaction to Jett leaving, being the only one to show some concern about the outer District tribute leaving. The scene shifts to Velmour's reaction to Coeus finding and killing Beryl, his face kept clear as he stands back and watches, but his eyes betray a hint of concern. When next Stormy wakes him in the middle of the night, the camera focuses on his excitement to be leaving the alliance before it's too late. Then the entirety of his confrontation with Bartlett is shown – something Kora wishes she could skip over as his death is still so fresh.

As the video ends with Velmour and Stormy done with lunch and searching once more for tributes, Kora finds herself struggling to smile, too busy thinking about the fact that she promised Bart they would go to Pride together and with his sister if he won. _Well she'll go and be sure to paint a demiboy flag on her cheek for him_.

"Oh he's awesome in that arena!" The younger boy says as the video ends, grinning over at Kora. "Just wait, Kora, you'll be interviewing him soon as a victor."

Kora smiles politely at this, trying not to show any favoritism towards any specific tribute. "We'll just have to wait and see! So, can you three introduce yourself and how you're related to Velmour?"

"Oh yeah!" The younger boy says and laughs at the fact that they forgot about introducing themselves. "I'm Marcus and Velmour is the coolest older brother I could have asked for!"

The small girl next to him gives Kora a tiny smile, contrasting with the grin on Marcus's face and the ones Kora saw on Velmour during his interview. "I'm Valerie, Velmour's sister."

"And you?" Kora asks as she turns her gaze to the older boy, looking different enough from Velmour to make Kora question just how they're related.

"Trident Hensworth," he answers with a lazy grin, holding out his hand to Kora and giving it a firm shake. "Velmour's cousin and best friend. And the better looking one."

He winks at her, making Kora feel her cheeks flushing just a little. She'll admit, he _is_ good looking, but… _interview. Focus Kora._ She gives him a smile that he returns adamantly and Kora just knows that smile probably makes people swoon over him all the time. Well not her.

"So let's start out with Velmour's allies," Kora starts keeping her gaze on Velmour's younger siblings. "What do you think about his decision to stick so closely with his District partner, Stormy?"

"It's a smart move!" Marcus says immediately, clearly so confident in his older brother. "Look at how well they worked together to kill that boy from Eleven. Not that Velmour couldn't have done it one his own, but still, you know what I mean."

"Marcus is right," Trident says slowly, making Kora bring her attention back to him, finding him still with that grin aimed at her. "They're only increasing District Four's chances of getting a victor this year by sticking together. Obviously, I think that victor will be Velmour, but if not…I'd want Stormy to win. Her victory would still help out the District."

Kora notices that Valerie has stayed quiet and turns her attention to the youngest, finding the girl wearing a look of doubt. "What about you?"

"I…" She gives a small shrug and tries to smile at Kora. "I believe in him and know he's going to win. I just wish he hadn't volunteered. I wish he would have stayed here and been safe."

"Since you mentioned volunteering," Kora starts, looking at all three of them before continuing, "Any chance we'll someday see you volunteering?"

"For sure, once I'm 18," Marcus once again replies first, still grinning. Kora can see that he clearly takes after Velmour, both of them being very social people.

Trident chuckles at the question and once he has Kora's attention, he gives a small shrug. "I'm too old now to volunteer," he says and so help her, he _winks_ at her again.

Kora clears her throat and gives him a stern look, trying to get him to stop flirting with her. But this only seems to encourage him as he keeps giving her that flirtatious smile.

Luckily, Valerie is also giving Trident a look that says she's done with his flirting. But when she turns back to Kora, her eyes are full of disappointment. "No. I would never volunteer… and it's bad enough that I'm worried now about Velmour but now Marcus in three years?"

"It's understandable to be worried about your brother, but he's doing quite well!" Kora gives Valerie an encouraging smile, but the younger girl doesn't return it. Kora looks at the others, starting to see signs of their worry for Velmour. "And only one other tribute left in the arena has a score higher than him."

"Yeah, Decima," Valerie says bitterly at this, not hiding her worry about the District Two tribute.

But it sets up Kora nicely to ask a question unrelated to Velmour's family, so she jumps at the opportunity. "There's no denying that Decima sure is a threat but she was weakened in her fight with Coeus. What do you think will happen if Decima finds Stormy and Velmour?"

"They'll take her down!" Marcus responds instantly, getting a confident laugh from Trident.

"Again, Marcus is right," Trident chuckles as he messes up the younger boy's hair. "Which I need to stop saying or else it's going to go to his head!"

"Keep saying it," Marcus responds, getting an elbow to the side from Valerie, but instead of stopping, he just keeps laughing.

"Can you two be serious for more than two seconds at a time?" Valerie asks them, rolling her eyes at their behavior and shaking her head at Kora. "I hope Mom is having a girl right now because I cannot put up with another brother."

"But what do you think about if they found Decima?" Kora asks quickly, knowing she will get in trouble if she lets the topic stay on Velmour's parents for too long.

"I don't know," Valerie answers honestly, her voice trailing off as she stares down at the ground. "I hope they'll be fine but she doesn't fight fair."

"Which one?" Marcus asks her, looking over at his little sister. "Decima or Stormy?"

"Both."

Marcus and Trident both look surprised by her answer and share a look before Trident finally shrugs at Kora. "Yes, but Velmour can totally take them both on in a fight. I've fought with him for years. He's got this in the bag."

Valerie lets out another sad sigh at this, her face full of concern for her eldest brother. "If he can betray an ally," she mutters to herself and Kora can barely hear what she says.

Realizing the interview is taking a turn for the worst – and no one wants to see a sad interview – Kora glances at her watch and thankfully realizes their time is just about up. "One more question for all of you. What would you say to Velmour right now if you could say anything to him?"

"Dude, you've got this!" Trident says to the camera, grinning at it as if he was really talking to Velmour right now. "You've made it this far and you're going to make it all the way!"

"Yeah!" Marcus adds to this and nods his head fervently. "And you need to get home to meet our new sibling!"

Valerie takes a minute to respond, looking deep in thought and biting her nails as she thinks of what to say to her brother. "Just…Velmour, make sure you don't trust Stormy too much. She wants to win just as much as you. But we want _you_ to win."

Kora nods her head at them, giving them a polite smile and just hoping she did a good enough job to divert the focus from their family, even if she doesn't understand why she needs to. "Thank you three very much for taking the time to let me interview you today!"

Kora lets out a small sigh of relief when the cameras are switched off. Even if she did something wrong…they'll probably edit it out before airing it to Panem. She stands up and Milos approaches, stopping Trident from stepping closer to her to continue his flirting. "Sorry, we have a very strict schedule and need to get going to District Seven."

Trident looks disappointed but still gives Kora a nice smile. "Well…it was nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll be seeing you again when Velmour wins."

Kora just nods her head at him before turning towards the door. Even if she wanted to keep talking to him…she can't, not when his family clearly has some problem going on with the President and Seraphim.

 _Well…four down, four more to go._

* * *

 **Here we are, first half of the interviews done! I know I said it would be one chapter but I started writing these and realized that would be a monstrous chapter, so I decided to split it up into two! Anything in this first set of interviews surprise you? Opinion of anyone change after seeing their families?**

 **I'm going to get a little sappy here for a minute. So this story just passed 400 reviews and I'm just...completely humbled and amazed by how much love you guys give this story. Seriously, every time I get an email saying someone has reviewed, it makes me start grinning. I put so much time and effort into this so to see you enjoy the story as much as I do...it really means a lot. So thank you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and show it some love.**

 **Alright, enough being sappy. We're getting really close now to the end! I have a planned date of June 6th being when the finale is posted. So set an alarm and get ready for some feels!**

 **And of course, updated sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 145

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 125

CelticGames4 – 194

David12341 – 300

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 110

Golden Moon Huntress – 50

Goldie031 – 185

HogwartsDreamer113 – 330

HoppsHungerFan – 95

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 125

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 115

Little Knight Mik – 90

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 55

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 100

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 15

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 40

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 75

Yyvonnee – 30

 **Alrighty, I'm aiming to have the second half of the interviews up this weekend so see you soon!**


	37. Final Eight Interviews Part 2

**Chapter 33:**

 _Kora Flickerman, Host for the Hunger Games_

Kora keeps her eyes shut as she listens to the muted sound of the hovercraft as they fly towards their next District. This day has already exhausted her and she's only halfway through the interviews. She had thought the first group would be happy, lighthearted interviews, given that three of them were in career Districts.

Instead, she met a dying girl dependent on her sister's victory, a bitchy stepmom, and a family she couldn't even talk about out of fear for her job. The fact that District Three's interview was the most exciting one says a lot.

And it's only going to get more depressing from here.

Kora opens her eyes when she feels the hovercraft starting to slow and sees a vast sea of green below her, signaling their arrival in District Seven. Kora takes a deep breath, trying to get ready to interview the family of the youngest tribute remaining. She can only hope that Oakland's family is going to be supportive.

Her phone suddenly buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out, not recognizing the number on the screen. Curiously, she opens the message, and nearly drops the phone out of her hand as she reads it.

' _We know you're blocking information about Velmour's family. Better watch yourself, we have people everywhere.'_

Kora's hands are shaking as she stares down at the phone as she receives another message from the person, this time a picture of the hovercraft that she's in as it lands in Seven. Kora slowly glances up from her phone, staring around at the people around her with wide, terrified eyes. Velmour's interview won't air for another half hour as they're still editing it. The only people who could have known about her avoiding talking about his family are Seraphim and the other Gamemakers, and the people surrounding her…

 _Oh my God, is someone trying to kill her?_

Her breathing starts to quicken in panic when the hovercraft comes to a stop. She's terrified to step foot out in Seven after receiving that picture of her hovercraft. Is someone going to target her as soon as she steps foot outside?

"Kora? Are you okay?" Milos asks her and she snaps her attention over to him.

She forces herself to smile over at him, even if she has no clue if he's the one working with whoever sent her the message. "Yeah, just a little nervous about this next group," she quickly lies, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"You'll do great," Milos puts a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but only makes her tense up in fear. "Well, we best get moving."

Kora nods her head as she stands up, her legs threatening to give out under her. With very shaky fingers, she starts to send a screenshot of the message to the only person that she knows she can trust. The one person who has always been able to help her with her problems.

' _Mom, I need help.'_

* * *

 _District Seven_

The moment Kora steps into the small but cozy house in Seven, her nerves start to dissipate slowly. It would be hard not to when she's welcomed immediately with a hug by Oakland's father. "Welcome to Seven!" He says and Kora lets out a tiny squeak when he hugs her tightly. He starts laughing and let's her go, giving her a goofy grin. "You have no idea how happy we are to be welcoming you here."

"Why is that?" Kora asks carefully as the man leads her to a small sitting room, cozily lit with the bright afternoon sun. He motions for her to sit down on a small armchair, a knitted blanket drapped along the back of it.

"Because it means Oakland is still alive," a woman says and Kora turns around in her chair to see Oakland's mother entering the room, giving Kora a kind smile despite the dark circles. "I just got all of his friends rounded up and put them in Oakland's room for now. Hopefully they'll keep quiet until it's their turn."

Oakland's dad starts laughing at this as the crew gets set up around them. His wife joins him on the couch across from Kora and he puts his arm around her, pulling him close. "You're in for quite the interview with that group. Even with Oakland home, they still managed to find ways to get in trouble."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kora genuinely answers, needing something lighthearted to get her to cheer up. She gets the signal from Milos that they're ready to go so she smiles at Oakland's parents before turning to the camera, just hoping she can pretend for this interview that everything is alright. "Okay Panem, we're back and now in the home of our youngest tribute, beautiful District Seven! Let's start with a recap of Oakland Bradshaw's journey before talking to his parents!"

The video starts playing and Kora has to prepare herself for the sadness of Oakland's journey, mainly from the loss of his oldest ally. At the start of the games, Oakland starts to run towards his allies, crying out for Cutter when he sees Velmour approaching the other twelve-year-old. The boy from Ten grins at Oakland, just before hit in the neck with a knife. Oakland screams at this, running towards his fallen ally, but is quickly picked up by Jarvis and dragged away from the bloodbath. Later that night, Jarvis calms him down by reassuring him that they will find Clark. A short montage of them looking for the remaining member of their alliance is shown, before they finally find him on day four. Their happy reunion is shortlived as Vida and Nyra run towards them, with Vida throwing a knife into Jarvis's back. Oakland watches in fear as Jarvis yells at them to run and he's the first one to listen to his ally. But he turns back, watching through tears as Clark runs towards Nyra, hitting her in the leg with his sword before following after Oakland. Clark drags him away before he can watch Jarvis be killed, but he still lets out a sob at the cannon. The conversation from that night is shown, with Clark reassuring him that he would protect both of them, for Jarvis. The video ends with showing Oakland sitting now with Clark, the older boy listening to him talk about District Seven as they sit up in the trees.

Kora turns her attention back to his parents, fighting the pit of sadness at having to watch Jarvis sacrifice himself again. "Let's start with you two introducing yourselves."

"Sure," Oakland's father says with a smile. He shares a look with his wife, who motions for him to go first. "I'm Alon, Oakland's father."

"And I'm Ilana, his mother."

"Lovely to meet you two," Kora pauses as she feels her phone buzz in her pocket, but knows she can't check it yet. But it brings back the anxiousness inside her that she struggles to keep off her face as she smiles at Oakland's parents. "I think the big question is what do you think about Oakland making it this far?"

"We're so proud of him," Ilana lets out a nervous chuckle at this and shrugs at Kora before continuing. "Absolutely terrified, but still very proud of him."

"Yes," Alon continues, still smiling at Kora but his concern for his son is starting to show. "I told him before he left to not give up. He might be young, but he's made it farther than 14 other tributes, all of them older than him."

"But he hasn't done it alone," Kora starts, having to pause to collect herself as her phone buzzes once more. "He was part of the largest alliance after the careers."

Ilana suddenly looks sad at this and Kora understands her sadness perfectly. "Yes…I'm glad he had allies to look out for him. He's usually the one looking out for others. Jarvis was…"

"Jarvis was a good man," Alon finishes for Ilana, staring at his wife and rubbing her shoulder. "We owe him Oakland's life. So I guess…if Jarvis's family is watching, we'd just like to say thank you for your son."

Kora's smile finally falters at this as she's reminded of her conversation with Jarvis after his interview… "Yes, he was a good man… But he wasn't Oakland's only ally. What do you think about the recent development with Clark?"

The two are quiet for a few seconds, both clearly thinking over their response. Finally, Ilana is the one to speak up. "We certainly didn't expect it after how we saw Clark acting in his interview but…I'm glad Oakland has an ally – no, a friend – with him. I just worry that losing another friend will destroy him."

"He's definitely had to grow up a lot," Alon says slowly, his face suddenly heavy with sadness. "But I'm hoping if he makes it home…he'll be the happy, cheerful son we know. And if not, we're still going to love him. He's still our son, regardless of what might happen in that arena."

Kora smiles at this, just happy to see a family supporting their child so much, especially after the earlier interviews. "Anything else you would say to Oakland if you could?"

"I'd say everything Alon just said," Ilana trails off as she looks at the host. Finally, she lets out a heavy sigh as her eyes start to glisten with tears, "Just…keep fighting and make sure you don't ever give up."

Kora nods her head, trying to keep up a friendly and cheerful appearance, but struggling at the realization of how much these two love Oakland and how low his odds are of victory against the remaining tributes. "Thank you both for your time."

They smile over at her as the crew instructs them on where to go while bringing in Oakland's friends. Kora uses the time to quickly check her phone, thankfully only finding two messages from her mother. The first one fills her with a sense of relief. The second? It also makes her relieved, but also makes her laugh a little. _'Talked to the President. Peacekeepers are on their way,'_ the first message reads, followed by, _'Your father is also on his way.'_

Her attention is quickly drawn back by the bustle and loud noise as five young kids are brought into the room, all talking excitedly and struggling to fit on the couch together. Kora quickly tucks her phone away, knowing this interview is going to be a lot for her to handle.

The five finally get situated, with only one boy needing to sit on the arm of the couch, the rest all crammed together. Kora tentatively smiles at them and clears her throat to get them to stop talking. "Alright, you're all friends with Oakland. Why don't you briefly introduce yourself and then tell me your favorite memory with Oakland?"

The others look towards the boy sitting on the arm of the couch, so he starts talking. "I'm Raul, Oakland's best friend. I've known him for practically our whole life! Then we have Jared – dude, you're eating right now?" Raul points at the boy next to him, huge compared to the others next to him and he pauses from taking a bite of a sandwich to wave at Kora while the others laugh. "Next up is Barth, kind of a nerd but we still love him," the skinny boy next to Jared smiles over at Kora, looking so tiny next to Jared. "Ashley is the backbone of our group, never hesitating to keep us in line. And then we have Carolynn, who is like, the smartest person we know."

The two girls smile at Kora and the host raises an eyebrow at the group, "And favorite memory?"

They all share a look amongst each other, starting to giggle before all answering, "Treehouse."

"Can you…elaborate on that?" Kora asks in confusion at them all agreeing.

"Yeah, last summer the six of us all built a treehouse together for the community," Raul says happily and the others nod their head in agreement. "Oakland is the one who organized the whole thing and kept us on schedule. Now it's an awesome place and it's all thanks to Oakland."

"That's very impressive," Kora says to them, finding herself genuinely smiling at Oakland's actions with his friends. "And very kind of him to do that!"

"He's a great friend," Raul answers and Kora watches as his smile slowly disappears. "We really miss him a lot and we're all rooting for him to win."

"Well he's in good shape right now. And he does have a friend to count on-"

"But we're still his cooler friends!" Raul interrupts her and his friends burst into laughter at this.

Kora smiles at their friendship, hoping that they'll stick together if Oakland doesn't make it out. "Unfortunately we're out of time, but thank you all for letting me interview you today!"

The kids all start talking excitedly as Kora stands up, turning towards the door. She slowly starts grinning at the man there, pulling back his long red hair that he still refuses to let Mom cut after all these years. On either side of him stand two Peacekeepers and Kora feels safe right away from whatever threat she might receive.

"Hi Dad," Kora says as she approaches Elliot, the former host pulling her into a hug.

"Hey pumpkin," he calls her, making her scoff at his old nickname, which only makes him start chuckling. "You couldn't stay out of trouble, huh?"

"And you couldn't stay back and let me be an adult and handle my job, huh?" Kora teasingly answers, although she's happy to have someone here to look out for her.

"Of course not," Elliot answers immediately, shaking his head at Kora. "I'm not leaving until we're back in the Capitol and I make sure Seraphim has plenty of guards watching over you."

Kora rolls her eyes a little at him, but still, she smiles up at him. "Thanks Dad…Now, shall we get going to Eight?"

* * *

 _District Eight_

Kora couldn't be more relieved when the hovercraft landed in District Eight with no more ominous messages. Plus, she was put in a much better mood by having her dad around. With the stress and chaos of the weeks leading up to the games and then during, she barely had a break. And it had been even longer since she got to spend time with her family.

Too bad she had to get threatened to see her dad.

"You know," Elliot chuckles as he holds opens the door for Kora into Clark's home, grinning down at his daughter. "This is almost making me want to come out of retirement."

Kora jokingly groans at this, turning back in the nice foyer to look at him. "Dad, don't take my job. You had your time!"

"Kidding, dear," he answers before looking over at two people, making Kora turn her grin into a polite smile when she notices them.

"Hello," Clark's father quiet says, his wife partially standing behind him, her face clearly displaying her timidness at Kora. "Please, come this way."

He leads the way into a nice looking living room that shows clearly that his family has more wealth than some of the other tributes. But while Oakland's home had felt warm and welcoming, Clark's is cold and leaves Kora anxious to move on. Even Clark's parents don't look too thrilled about their son making it to the point of being interviewed, just staring at Kora with eyes filled with shame as they take a seat on a couch opposite Kora.

Milos approaches Kora as they finish getting the camera set up, leaning down to whisper to her. "We managed to get Stig to agree."

"Good," she answers him, feeling a bit of relief at that news. "The crowd would hate us if we didn't interview him after that conversation this morning."

"I agree," Milos responds before stepping back, glancing over at the camera crew. "Alright Kora, whenever you're ready."

Kora nods her head before politely smiling at Clark's family, their bizarre mood staying the same and only making her want to figure out why. "Hello Panem! We are now in the home of Clark _Bot_ -wright," Kora makes sure to pronounce his name correctly this time, still remembering how the boy yelled at her after his interview when she messed up. "Here in District Eight! Now let's take a look at Clark's crazy journey and how he's changed!"

The video starts, focusing on Clark at the bloodbath as he foolishly decided to head towards the supplies to grab a knife. Viradie's death is shown in full, with Coeus grabbing her tiny frame, lifting her above the ground and she cries out, making Clark turn back and yell at Coeus, just before he snaps Viradie's neck. Clark screams in anger and throws the knife at Coeus, missing him completely, before he rus away, sobbing and trying to wipe away his tears as he escapes the bloodbath. Later that day, he's shown crying on the rocky shore, apologizing to Viradie for not being able to protect her, before his face starts to slowly show a new determination. He's next shown wandering around the arena, still crying over the loss of his friend. On the third day, he gets the first sponsor gift, a silly flower crown, that at first makes him start scowling before turning into a smile and a single laugh when he sees the note from Astrid. From that day, there was a new drive in him – still mixed in with stubbornness – especially when he received the sword the next day. But he had to use it very soon after, just after reuniting with Oakland and Jarvis. Clark bravely chases after Nyra, hitting her in the leg and declaring that he has the best mentor to get him his sword. Later that night, Clark admits that he's scared of being alone, solidifying his alliance with Oakland. And then Oakland is shown telling Clark he thinks of him as a friend, the cameras focusing on his face and showing the pain and happiness there. The video ends with the two sharing a light snack, still up in their tree and talking quietly.

"Clark has had quite the journey," Kora starts, feeling emotional once more at watching the deaths of Clark's allies, but keeping up the smile on her face. "Now I'm here with Clark's parents – please introduce yourself. But what do you think?"

"He's not the boy we raised anymore," Clark's mother says quietly, shaking her head at the host. "And I'm Sahara. This is my husband Carmichael."

"What do you mean by that?" Kora asks them, perplexed by Sahara's response.

Sahara looks at her husband nervously and he lets out a sigh before answering Kora. "We did a poor job of raising Clark, gave him everything he ever wanted, never told him no. The child you interviewed is the one we raised. Not the one ready to protect Oakland." Carmichael lets out a another sigh, glancing down at the floor and wringing his hands together. "The games did a better job of turning him into a good kid than we did."

Kora just stares at them, unsure how to answer that admission from him. "Well…maybe you can still do a better job? Does he have any siblings?"

"No," Sahara says quickly, shaking her head and almost looking disgusted at the idea of having another kid. She mumbles to herself, Kora barely able to catch what she says, "Barely even wanted the first one."

Kora's heart breaks for Clark at that. Suddenly, the way he's acted before the games start to make a lot more sense. It's not justified, but…it makes sense. It's clear the two people in front of her never showed Clark love as he grew up. Kora can't imagine not having love from her parents… "Well, he's doing quite well so far…" she says slowly, trying to figure out how to keep this interview going. But luckily when she glances at the crew, she sees a new, tiny figure, and realizes she doesn't have to. "If you could say anything to Clark right now, what would you say?"

Sahara just shakes her head, refusing to answer the question. Carmichael thinks about it for a minute, staying quiet long enough that Kora starts thinking he won't answer the question. "I don't know…Just keeping fighting, I guess?"

Kora stares at them for a few seconds, waiting for them to say something, _anything_ , else, but they stay silent. She finally sighs and forces a smile at them, "Thank you for letting me interview you."

The two stand up quickly, faces full of relief and a bit of shame for being so relieved that their interview is over. They move out of the way as Milos leads a small, lanky boy over to the couch opposite Kora. His eyes are wide with trepidation and his shoulders are tense as he sits down. "Hello there," Kora says gently, reaching over to put her hand on his, trying to reassure him. But he quickly pulls it away from her.

"I don't really want to be here," he answers honestly, voice shaking with his nerves. "I…don't really like talking about this."

"We won't talk for long," Kora responds to him and waits for him to slowly nod his head. "Why don't you just start by introducing yourself?"

The boy takes a deep breath and turns his gaze down to his fidgeting hands. "I'm Stig Hannigan…I _was_ Clark's friend. Or, at least, I thought I was his friend…"

"What makes you think that?"

Stig shrugs his shoulders before looking back up at Kora. "I thought we had a friendship but after watching Clark in the arena…those are real friendships. Not what we had."

Kora hesitates, knowing she has to ask what Stig thinks about Clark's earlier confession, but doesn't want to push Stig too much. "So Clark earlier today mentioned you…"

Stig scoffs at this and shakes his head at Kora. "Yeah, I know. I was watching and even if I wasn't, everyone has been quick to tell me about it."

"But what do you think?" Kora presses on, wanting to hear Stig's response.

"He was right," Stig says simply and when Kora just stares at him, waiting for him to continue, he let's out another sigh. "He was a terrible friend and yeah, for a while, I did hate him."

"Did?" Kora asks, catching the past tense in what Stig said. "Do you not hate him anymore?"

Stig takes a while to respond to this, his face showing his internal turmoil as he figures out his response. "I don't know," he finally whispers, looking up at Kora with confused eyes. "I thought I did but…he's changed. He's not the person who didn't treat me right."

"If Clark wins," Kora says carefully, trying not to show any favoritism. And his odds really aren't great with three careers remaining. "Do you think you would forgive him?"

Stig once again thinks over his response, almost making Kora think he just won't answer her. "I would consider talking to him again."

Kora smiles gently at him, knowing that's a good step towards him hopefully forgiving Clark someday. Well…if he somehow manages to win. "Thank you Stig for agreeing to be interviewed today."

The boy nods his head at this and quickly gets up to leave, his face showing how uncomfortable he is about this interview.

Kora turns to her father as he approaches her, clearly making sure to be protective of her while she's doing this interviews. "I think he'll come around eventually," he says, watching Stig walk past Clark's parents, refusing to look at them.

"I don't know," Kora answers him, not wanting to say he will because that's dependent on if Clark can manage to win. "But we don't have time to speculate. We need to get going to Nine."

* * *

 _District Nine_

If someone had told Kora at the start of the games that she would be heading to District Nine for a final eight interview, she wouldn't have believed it. But she's glad that she's here. It's a pleasant surprise to see someone who everyone was counting out and expecting to die in the bloodbath make it to the top eight. Someone who is _blind_ has made it to the final eight. Kora is pretty damn impressed by how far Skye has made it.

The host smiles at the family sitting in front of her, already able to tell that they have the utmost belief in Skye and have not stopped rooting for her. She can see it on the faces of Skye's parents as her father Blaize makes some joke and her mother Daisy stubbornly fights off a smile. It's clear from the smiles on the faces of her three sisters as Zazinia, the oldest, fusses over the younger two, getting them situated in mismatched chairs pulled from other places in the house. The middle girl Mayzie – she wasted no time introducing herself – continuously looks over at Kora and letting out tiny little shrieks of excitement. It's so refreshing to see a family like this and she has no doubt these people are the reason why Skye has such stubborn determination.

"Alright we're ready to get started," Kora says when she gets the signal from Milos and she grins over at Skye's family, the atmosphere of their house making her not have to force her smile. The middle sister claps her hands in excitement, making Kora let out a little laugh as the camera light turns red. "Okay Panem! I'm now in District Nine with the family of Skye Miller! As always, we'll start by taking a look at Skye's journey in the arena!"

Kora motions Skye's family to the screen as the video starts with Skye calling out for Bristol before the countdown reaches zero and her relaxing slightly when she realizes her ally is only a few spots away from her. But when the countdown ends and the explosion happens to Hazel, only two pedestals away from her, Skye stumbles onto her plate, the blast reducing the sense she depends on the most and she turns her head around, trying to figure out the location of her allies. While still searching, the cameras show Marek making the decision to start running towards Skye, heading in the most dangerous path past the opening of the cornucopia. He yells at her to run as Beryl starts to head her way, trying to get away from the other careers, and Skye falls off her platform as Bristol gets over her own shock. Three tributes are running towards Skye until Marek tackles Beryl to the ground, letting Bristol start running away with Skye, leaving Marek behind to be killed by Beryl. Later that day, the two girls receive a small gift of water and bread as the two discuss the fate of their allies. They continue traveling north of the cornucopia into the mountain range and on day two, discover the entrance to a cave. It takes a while for Skye to convince Bristol to enter, the girl from Six in a near panic at the enclosed space. But Skye proves that her lack of sight is beneficial there and she leads Bristol through, keeping them safe and away from other tributes. But on day four, there's the sound of the mutt, making the pair frantically start running away from it. Once they start moving, they're gifted a knife from the sponsors, bringing out even more determination in Skye. But their happiness doesn't last as on the sixth day, they're still in the caves, with no food and barely any water, and the Gamemakers intervene, collapsing the cave. Bristol just barely pushes Skye out of the way, saving the blind girl from being crushed to death. Skye barely makes it out of the cave alive as the cave continues to collapse behind her, leaving her out on her own in the arena.

The video ends on Skye now, leaning against a tree with her eyes shut, face full of exhaustion as she's continued to wander around the arena, desperately searching for some food and water. But despite her weak state, she doesn't let this stop her and she gets moving again.

When Kora brings her attention back to Skye's family, their good mood has diminished slightly, surely from the sight of Skye so weakened from the lack of food. But her mother soon nods her head stubbornly at Kora, "She's not giving up because she hasn't found food. Just watch, she'll find something soon. That's just how she is."

"Extremely stubborn?" Zazinia speaks up, letting out a laugh at this. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"It wasn't me," Blaize jokes, making his three daughters start laughing. When his wife crosses his arms at his teasing, he puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek. "I'm kidding, dear."

Even Kora chuckles a little at the interaction before remembering that she has a job to do. "Well I think it's safe to say that Skye's stubbornness has kept her alive."

The family shares a look with each other before Blaize nods his head in agreement. "That and we always taught her to not let anything hold her back. Once she sets her mind on something, it's hard to stop her."

"Not even being blind?" Kora asks, knowing this is the topic the Capitol will want to hear about. They want to know how a blind girl has reached the final eight.

"Especially not that," Daisy shakes her head at the young host, looking disappointed that Kora even suggested that. "We _never_ let her think there was anything she couldn't do because she was blind."

Kora smiles at them at this, happy to see that Skye's family raised her this way and didn't let her disability hinder her. "What do you think about her strategy in the games? Specifically, the fact that she's the last one of her allies alive."

To Kora's surprise, the one to answer is the youngest one there. "You could tell from the interviews that Marek was too good to make it far," Adita pauses at this, almost looking a little sad at the mention of Skye's District partner. "And Aero seemed smart but he messed up going on his own."

"And Bristol?" Kora prompts when Adita doesn't mention the third and final member of Skye's original alliance.

"Bristol…" Zazinia starts before letting out a heavy sigh. "Bristol saved Skye's life. I wish I could thank her for doing that."

Kora nods her head at this, watching Skye's family all show various levels of sadness on their faces at the death of Skye's closest ally. "She very much did save Skye's life by sacrificing her own. We don't see very many tributes who would do that…" Kora finds herself struggling to keep going, being reminded that there were actually several tributes this year that have sacrificed themselves for allies…Marek…Jarvis…Bristol…

Kora clears her throat, glancing at the time and knowing she needs to wrap things up so that she still has time to interview Skye's best friend. "One last question…If you could tell Skye anything right now, what would you say?"

"Keep kicking ass, honey," Blaize says before Daisy lightly smacks him in the arm for cussing on TV, only making him, Zazinia, and Mayzie laugh a bunch.

"I hope you're going to bleep that out," Daisy mutters, shaking her head but clearly fighting off a smile. "Skye, don't give up. You've made it this far so keep proving them all wrong and show them that being blind won't stop you from winning."

Kora turns her attention to the three sisters and Mayzie is the first to speak up, still looking thrilled at meeting Kora. "You look so cool on TV, sis!"

Adita rolls her eyes at this before giving a serious answer for both of them. "What she means is we better keep seeing you on TV."

Zazinia is the last one, thinking over her answer intensely. "Skye…I still wish you would have let me volunteer for you. Just make sure you get home."

Kora tries to smile at them, but the good mood she started with has disappeared as she's reminded of how low Skye's odds are of winning. "Thank you all for letting me interview you."

Skye's family gives various degrees of smiles and acknowledgement to Kora as they stand up, Mayzie lingering behind as the others leave the room. "Can I…" Mayzie gives her a nervous smile as Skye's friend Autumn is brought into the room and situated on the couch. "Maybe weird question but can I get your autograph?"

"Sure," Kora says with a light laugh, not expecting that question from the girl, but it's an easily answered one. Mayzie takes out a pen and paper from her pocket that Kora quickly signs as she notices Autumn smiling and shaking her head at the girl. Once done, Mayzie lets out something between a shriek and giggle before running out of the room, shouting for Adita.

"Well then," Kora says to Autumn, smiling politely at the girl before faltering at the sight of her missing her right hand. "So Autumn, how do you know Skye?"

"We met working in the fields," Autumn answers quietly, smiling fondly at the memories. "Someone decided it was a good idea to put the two 'disabled' girls together," she makes an air quote with her hand, showing just what she thinks about that. "We quickly became friends after that."

"Now on the day of the Reaping," Kora starts, pausing as Autumn's face falls at the memories, "You walked Skye up to the stage. Why?"

"Because that's what I do," Autumn gives a small shrug at this. "I'm there to help Skye, only when she needs it. She was scared – and for a good reason – so I helped her reach the stage."

"It sounds like you two are very close friends-"

"We are," Autumn interrupts, before smiling apologetically at interrupting the host. "I miss her so much."

"She's made it very far," Kora says carefully, not wanting to make any promises to the girl in front of her. "She could very well make it all the way."

"I know she has it in her to win," Autumn answers quietly, staring down at her lap for a few seconds. When she turns back to Kora, her eyes are fighting back tears. "She's _going_ to win. She's proven time and time again to me that she can do anything. So why can't she win the Hunger Games?"

The girl has so much faith in Skye that even Kora finds herself believing that Skye can do it. And she also knows that this will remind the Capitol audience not to give up on Skye. "Thank you for taking the time for me to interview you today. And best of luck to Skye in the arena."

When the cameras shut off, Kora lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head to herself. Only one more interview to get through today.

* * *

 _District Ten_

When arriving in Ten, Kora wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction she was going to get from Nyra's family. Not after Nyra has gone from what seemed to be an innocent girl at the Reaping to a girl out for blood. And not just the careers, she wants to murder the least threatening tributes remaining.

But what she really wasn't expecting was the scene she walked into in Nyra's house.

Sitting on the couch are Nyra's parents and two brothers, and when they see Kora entering, the all pull out a piece of raw meat and jokingly start eating it in front of her, the youngest making ridiculous noises as he tears into it. Kora nearly starts gagging at the sight, being reminded of the chariot rides when Nyra ate a piece of meat off of the dress she was wearing.

"Stop," she shrieks, throwing her hand over her mouth as she feels some bile rising up. Nyra's family bursts into laughter at her reaction and Nyra's older brother takes the pieces of meat and gets up to go toss them out. But despite their laughter, Kora still feels like she's going to be sick. "Now I know where Nyra got that from."

"Come on, Kora, it was a joke!" They youngest brother keeps laughing at this as his parents get him sitting on the couch and the eldest brother returns.

Meanwhile, Kora _still_ feels like she might be sick as she takes her seat on the opposite side of them. She's so glad that she ate lunch hours ago. "Now that you've thoroughly grossed me out, can you introduce yourself to me while we finish getting set up?"

"I'm Donna, Nyra's mother," the woman – bless her for putting up with all these boys right now – smiles at Kora before pointing a thumb at the man next to her. "This is my husband Jose and you can blame him for the meat idea."

"Guilty," Jose answers with a shrug and a chuckle, one his youngest son joins in with. "It was also Ryan's idea there."

"And I'm Aryn," the eldest son says quietly, holding out his hand politely for Kora to shake. She stares down at it for a few seconds, still remembering the meat, and he starts grinning at her. "I washed my hands, don't worry."

Kora lets out a single laugh before taking his hand, rough with tiny scars, and he shakes it gently. Once she lets go, she notices Milos ready to go so she sits back, putting on a grin as she gets ready to finish up the last interview. "Alright Panem, we're at our final interview already! We are in the home now of Nyra Caballero in District Ten! As always, we will start with a video recapping Nyra's crazy moments in the arena!"

Kora takes a deep breath as the video starts, knowing this is the last time today she has to keep watching the same deaths over and over. When the bloodbath begins, Nyra is stunned for a few seconds by the explosion before getting it together, seemingly unbothered by the early death of her ally as she darts forward to grab a bag and pair of knives seemingly placed nearby just for her. Shortly after she grabs them, Emerald tackles her to the ground and they start fighting, with the District One boy seemingly getting the upperhand. Then Vida arrives, kicking Emerald off of her ally and quickly killing him, allowing the pair to get away from the bloodbath. The next few days show Nyra and Vida following after Beryl, waiting until they can trap her. But when they finally succeed, the careers arrive, taking away their kill. Tension continues to grow between them, especially after they find Jarvis, Clark, and Oakland, leaving Nyra injured and only one of them dead. On day five, Vida seemingly has Nyra fully manipulated, but the crowd now knows that the next day is when Nyra loses it with her ally, no longer putting up with her and killing her rather brutally. The video then cuts to Nyra now, a sight that brings a chill down Kora's spine. The District Ten girl is wandering around the arena, still coated in the dried blood of her ally and holding a knife in both hands. She's scowling as she stomps through the arena, muttering to herself about finding the remaining tributes so she can 'gut them like a darned pig'.

When Kora brings her attention back to Nyra's family, the happy mood has disappeared, leaving behind a family filled with concerned and almost even slightly terrified expressions. Kora can't blame them as the sight of Nyra hunting for the remaining tributes also scares her a little. That girl is not the same person she interviewed just a little over a week ago. "I guess we'll start with…What do you think about Nyra's transformation in the games?"

The family shares a look with each other, but Kora is able to read the words they're not saying. _They're scared of Nyra._ Donna is finally the one to speak up for her family, her voice heavy with concern. "She's changed so much…I can't help but worry that it was our fault."

"What do you mean exactly?" Kora asks curiously, wondering how a set of parents could have had any involvement with pushing their daughter down a murderous path.

Jose lets out a sigh before responding, "We told her when we said goodbye that she was prepared. Everyone in our family is a butcher and for years she's killed animals…"

"We told her to pretend the people she kills are the animals that she butchers on a daily basis," Donna finishes for her husband, ignoring the pained look on her eldest son's face at this. "We thought if she did that, she would have no problem killing and making it out of there alive."

"I guess that explains the 'darned pigs' thing," Kora tries to joke with the family, but she only gets the slightest of smiles from Ryan. "Well, her behavior has clearly gotten her far. And she did get rid of her ally that was manipulating her from the start."

Aryn nods his head at this before timidly speaking up, "We're glad Vida's gone. That girl was not good for Nyra. But I'm worried that she won't realize what she's doing wrong if she wins…or she will and it destroys her after she wins."

"But you will be there for her," Kora states and when her family doesn't immediately give an acknowledgement, she raises her eyebrows at them. "Right?"

"Yes," Donna answers quietly before speaking up with a bit more confidence. "She's still our daughter and we're going to love her, no matter what happens."

"At the end of the day," Jose pauses to take a look at his family before turning back to the host, "We want our daughter or sister back home alive."

Kora smiles at this, happy to see they're still supporting her, even if they don't agree with her actions in the games. Because surely if she wins, she's going to need people supporting her… "Now is there anything else you would want to say to her if you could?"

Donna and Jose shake their heads at this and turn their gaze to their two sons. Aryn looks hesitant to speak up, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally answering Kora. "Just don't forget who you really are. You're not that person in the arena."

"And Ryan?" Kora asks, turning to the youngest sibling of Nyra, noticing he has fallen quiet ever since the video was shown of Nyra. But he just shakes his head at Kora, not wanting to answer her question. "Alright, thank you for your time!"

Her crew steps over, leading in four kids that all look close to Nyra's age that take the spots left by Nyra's family as soon as they stand up. One of the boys is joking around with the other, while the older girl puts a hand comfortingly on the youngest girl's shoulder. "So can you introduce yourselves and how you know Nyra?"

The boy who was joking around is the first to speak up, "I'm Rand and I work with Nyra's family. First impression of her was seeing her get knocked over by two pigs."

The other boy chuckles at this while the girls shake their heads at Rand. "Jose Romero. I don't work with Nyra but I know her from school."

"Same," the older girl says, smiling at Kora, "I'm Lisa and I'm the one who always saves Nyra from flunking exams."

"And you?" Kora asks the youngest girl while the others laugh at Lisa's commenting, noticing that the last one to speak up also seems to be showing the most concern for Nyra.

"I'm Huntress," she answers, giving a side eye look at Rand that gets him to shut up. "I'm dating Nyra but I met her at school."

Kora nods her head at this, trying to give the girl a comforting smile now that she understands more why she looks concerned for Nyra. "So, what do you four think about what Nyra has done in the arena?"

Rand starts chuckling and Jose rolls his eyes at the boy. "Oh boy, I sure would be terrified to run into her. She also needs a shower."

Huntress is the next one to roll her eyes at Rand. "Yes, because there's just an abundance of showers in the arena."

Lisa chuckles at her friends and smiles as she shakes her head. "Nyra is being smart for once, but don't tell her I said that. She had allies to balance out her own weaknesses and she got rid of them before she could get betrayed."

"But one of her allies didn't make it very long," Kora brings up, noticing that Lisa hadn't just said Vida.

Lisa shrugs at this before answering, "That was a shame but we all would rather see Nyra win than Hazel, or any of the other tributes."

"Yeah," Jose speaks up, face blushing when Kora turns her attention to him. He glances down at his hands fidgeting in his lap before continuing at a much softer volume. "We all know that 21 tributes have to die for Nyra to be victor."

"Do you think she'll become the victor?" Kora asks them all, getting varying degrees of head nods from all of them.

"Of course," Rand answers, finally starting to sound a bit serious. "One hundred percent, she's going to win."

Kora smiles at them, happy to see that her friends don't seem to have changed their opinions on Nyra based on her actions in the games. "Wonderful to hear that. And thank you for coming here today!"

When the camera is switched off, Kora lets out a huge sigh of relief. Finally, the interviews are all done. She hears footsteps approaching and looks over to see her father heading over. He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it while grinning down at her. "You've done great pumpkin. Now let's get you back home."

"Yes please," she says and quickly jumps out of the seat, ready to be back in the Capitol and in relative safety. Because she knows she'll have more protection there against whoever made the threat than out here in the Districts.

And hopefully the President will catch whoever it is soon.

* * *

Kora had really been hoping that she could just go home and sleep once she arrived back in the Capitol. The interviews had take the entire day to complete with all the travel across the various Districts. She was just glad that there hadn't been any encounters with tributes throughout the day while she was out doing the interviews – be that sheer luck or Seraphim keeping them apart, she didn't know the answer.

But when it's the end of day seven in the arena and there are eight tributes remaining, Kora isn't allowed to get very much sleep.

"Did they say what is happening?" Kora says as she's rushed into the studio, her hair and makeup getting fixed as she walks, trying to talk to Milos as she's pushed unceremoniously into her seat.

"No," he shakes his head as he glances down at his tablet and Kora is able to see the current events in the arena on the screens around the studio. She couldn't detect what was going on. "Just something with Velmour…? They're telling us to pull up a clip from days ago of Decima…"

Kora scrunches her face as she watches the District Four pair sit by their campfire. Velmour rummages through his bag, face not quite showing the amusement it had previously before he killed Bart. He pulls out a bottle he had taken from the cornucopia as the anthem starts blasting through the arena and they turn up to the night sky to see Bart's face.

"Okay, all you," Milos says with a shrug before stepping aside, just as Kora puts an ear piece on and the cameras start recording live.

"Hello Panem, I'm back and in studio after our day interviewing the families of the final eight! Now, we're about to see something very interesting…"

Kora nearly jumps when she hears the voice of her friend and Gamemaker Laelia in her ear piece. "Keep a close eye on velmour. Decima poisoned the bottle he's about to drink."

Kora raises her eyebrows in shock as Velmour holds up the bottle, squinting his eyes at the wax seal. "I guess we should have a toast to getting another kill today and bringing District Four one step closer to victory…" Stormy just rolls her eyes at him as he pops the wax off the bottle, frowning at it. "Huh, the seal is damaged. Must have happened when we were walking around."

Stormy's eyes widen just as Velmour tips back the bottle, taking a huge sip of the alcohol. "No!" She jumps forward, smacking the bottle out of his hand and sending it smashing into a nearby tree. She grabs his face, trying to get him to spit it out but it's too late. He's already swallowed the drink.

Velmour stares at Stormy with wide eyes, hands shaking as his jaw drops open in fear. "What did I just drink?" He whispers as his breathing already starts to get raspy.

Stormy sits back, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head before looking up at Velmour. Her face is full of realization at what is happening and just the faintest hint of sadness for her District partner's fate. "Poison."

* * *

 **Ohoho I couldn't have the interviews end without something spicy happening, now could I? Just a reminder that until you see the eulogies here, the tributes aren't dead yet. So, other than Velmour drinking poison, what else did you find interesting about this chapter? What interview surprised you the most? And what's happening with Kora now?**

 **Yeah this chapter got delayed a couple days because I'm still getting over a cold. But, I'm still going to work my butt off to get this story done by June 24th! We're almost there!**

 **Here are the sponsor points:**

AdventureWriter24 – 5

AmericanPi – 150

BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver – 130

CelticGames4 – 204

David12341 – 335

District 9 Tribute – 30

District5Chemist – 100

Fabulous Abby – 10

Fire'sCatching – 20

GalacticCoach – 110

Golden Moon Huntress – 50

Goldie031 – 190

HogwartsDreamer113 – 330

HoppsHungerFan – 100

IVolunteerAsAuthor – 125

ImaginationStories – 25

IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 – 10

Jessicallons-y – 5

J. I. nifinity – 10

Jqa4988 – 15

Jul312 – 45

LadyCordeliaStuart – 45

Later. glader – 125

Little Knight Mik – 90

LokiThisIsMadness – 60

LordShiro – 25

Mewruru – 25

Misfit-right-in – 80

Mystical Pine Forest – 35

Mistycharming – 60

OfficialBengy – 40

Ozimira – 115

Platrium – 100

Seahorse8 – 25

SherlockedAtHeart – 45

ShunKazamis-Girl – 55

Singlewave – 100

Sparky She-Demon – 15

SylveonCupcake – 10

TheAmazingJAJ – 40

TheDancerSG – 40

Thorn5502 – 65

VeneratedArt – 55

Ways – 135

Winter's Writing – 75

Yyvonnee – 30

 **Alright, hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days so I'll see you soon!**


	38. Day Eight: Chaos

**Chapter 34:**

 _Night of Day Seven_

 _Stormy Gilmore, 18, District 4_

Stormy is left staring in wide eyes at her District partner, already starting to see the signs of the poison effecting him. How much did he ingest? She glances over at the shattered bottle, the liquid spilled out on the ground, and feels her anger building inside her. "That fucking bitch," she mutters, can't believing that she didn't even _think_ about Decima doing this to them. She never should have expected that they would be able to leave the alliance without her planting something to harm them.

Stormy isn't sure if she's angrier that Decima did this or that she didn't think of doing it first.

"Stormy," Velmour chokes out barely reaching out to grab on to her shirt and pulling her closer to his face. He stares at her with out of focus eyes filled with panic. "I don't- I don't want to die. Save me. You-you know poison."

"I do," Stormy says quietly and pries Velmour's fingers off of her shirt. She shakes her head at him, not even knowing where to start with an antidote. "I don't know what she used or if it will even be in the arena."

"Stormy!" Velmour shouts at her, his voice so filled with fear and pain that it makes Stormy stare at him in shock. "Please save me."

Stormy has to look away from him, hating the pity in his eyes as he begs for her to save his life. She should just leave him, let him die and bring her one step closer to her victory. But…she knows he wouldn't have abandoned her and as much as she shouldn't, she feels a little guilty that she isn't sure she would do the same. And what if she faces Decima? Wouldn't it be better to face her with Velmour?

"Stormy," Velmour says again, groaning in pain as he starts grabbing his stomach. She needs to decide soon or it might be too late for her to find an antidote for him.

"Damn it!" She yells before grabbing his arm and dragging him up from the ground. She groans as she puts his arm over her shoulders and starts struggling to carry him with her. She knows this is a stupid decision. If she was playing smart, she would let him die. But she just can't abandon him. Not after all the times he told her they would stick to the end. "We're finding you that antidote."

"Thank you," he mutters, his words starting to slur as his feet stumble, making it even harder for her to drag him along. She doesn't even know where to start looking. She's seen several options of poisonous plants that Decima could have used – she grabbed a few for herself. "He-hey, hey Stormy," Velmour starts to giggle before he continues, all the while Stormy is struggling to pull him along as she mentally searches for what could have been the poison used. "I feel pretty happy…I-I wanna, hey Stormy… I-I wanna dance."

"What is wrong with you?" Stormy mutters in frustration, feeling pressure build inside of her that she can't figure out what poison Decima used. And that pressure is just making it harder for her to figure out a decision.

"We-we should dance," Velmour starts giggling and makes Stormy stop when he takes his arm away. She glances back at him to find him starting to kick his feet around in a poor attempt at a dance. "It's the Highland Fling!" He starts laughing loudly, bending over as he clutches his side. "Ohhhh, I don't feel great…but I'm not dead yet!"

Velmour is laughing right up until the point where he vomits all over his shoes. Even when he stops vomiting and straightens up – making vomit drip down his chin and onto his chest, he's still giggling at her. "I'm not dead yet!"

Stormy stares at him for a minute, giggling as he dances and covered in vomit, before it suddenly clicks. "Morning glories!" She grabs on to Velmour's arm, trying not to cover herself in vomit, as she starts dragging Velmour along with her. "Of course. Damn it, I'm an idiot! I _saw_ her picking those flowers on the first day!" Stormy shakes her head at herself, in disbelief that she wasn't better prepared for this. "Velmour, hang on, okay? I know what it is but you're going to be in for a wild time now."

Velmour stumbles behind her as she drags him through the forest, back in the direction she _thinks_ is the cornucopia. It's a long shot but…she thinks she knows where an antidote might be around there. She very well could be leading him to his death by heading there, if Decima is still there. But…he'll be dead if she doesn't do anything.

"Damn it, Velmour," Stormy mutters to him as she pulls him along, having to tug on his arm when he almost walks right into a tree. "Why did you have to take that bottle in the first place? Who's dumb enough to drink alcohol in the middle of the games?"

Velmour laughs loudly at this, only making Stormy shake her head. "The rain girl is mad." But after saying this, she can hear him starting to sniffle and when she glances back, he's actually almost crying. If he wasn't on the verge of dying, it would have been a comical sight…A fully trained and lethal career, nearly crying because he thinks Stormy is mad.

"I'm not mad," Stormy says and lets out a sigh when Velmour instantly starts grinning at her. But when he attempts to hug her, she quickly but gently pushes him away. "Why did Decima have to pick a poison that makes people hallucinate? Why not something quick and easy?"

Stormy shakes her head as she turns back to watch where she walks, picking up her pace. She doesn't know how long Velmour has. Maybe a few hours? A day? Hard to say without knowing just how much Decima put in his drink… It was a smart move, but probably the least honorable way for Velmour to die. And Stormy has learned enough about him these few days to know that he would hate knowing he's dying while talking about going to a ball and dancing all night.

One thing Stormy is certain about is that Decima is getting destroyed. She will _not_ let her take away both of District Four's chances at victory.

* * *

 _Day Eight_

 _Skye Miller, 16, District 9_

Skye leans up against another tree, weakly holding on to the branches to keep herself standing. She just can't keep up walking at this pace, not when every step brings on a new wave of dizziness. Each time she lifts up her feet to take another angonizing step, her feet feel like someone has attached stones to them. And her head has been throbbing for hours now, to the point where she can almost block out the pain. Almost.

She doesn't know how much longer she can keep going without finding any food or water. It's been days now since she lost the small remainder of her water bottle with Bristol and even longer since she had some of the loaf of bread they received from the sponsors. She's gone days with smaller meals before and has felt the stabbing pains of hunger before. But never to this level, where just the thought of taking another step is agonizing.

But Skye forces herself to remember home. Remember the people rooting for her and have rooted for her her entire life. But mostly…she remembers her three allies, all of which are gone now. Two of them died for her to live. How could she not keep fighting?

"Please help me," Skye whispers, not knowing _how_ she can keep going if she doesn't find food or water soon. She wants to keep fighting. She really is willing to fight to make it out of here. But without being able to see, how is she to know where there's bushes with berries – or if they're even safe to eat – or fresh water?

But a minute passes with no answer. Not that Skye really expect the Gamemakers to respond. Seraphim had made it very clear from the 2 he gave her that he doesn't believe she can win. Well screw him, she'll find the water on her own. With a heavy sigh, Skye slowly pushes herself off the tree and starts taking sluggish steps forward, picking up the branch she grabbed and slowly swinging it in front of her to act as a guide stick. Her other hand tightly grips her knife that she desperately hopes she doesn't have to use anymore.

Skye stops when she hears a loud groaning noise and she tilts her head to the side as her heart starts racing in fear, trying to figure out if it's something terrifying coming to attack her. The noise seems to travel farther away from her until finally stopping, bringing a large gust of wind from in front of her that makes Skye stumble back a step. But carried on that wind…it couldn't be…

She hesitantly swings her branch side to side, finding the trees off to her left and right, nothing in front of her. She takes a tentative step forward and is met with another gust of wind, not enough to knock her back this time, but enough for her to confirm the sound.

 _Water._

Skye can't help the small happy laugh that escapes her as she picks up her pace, a sudden rush of energy filling her. They haven't given up on her. Hell, they're even helping her out. Seraphim is guiding her towards water and salvation, because surely there is plant life growing near the water.

She swings her branch quickly to map out her path, yet finds that the trees have already been pushed aside for her, making their own path through the trees. The sound of the stream intensifies and she starts running towards it. When her feet step into the water, she drops to her knees, dropping her branch and knife on her lap so she can take a big handful of water.

The water is so cold and sweet tasting on her parched tongue that Skye finds herself splashing it over her face before turning up to face the warm sun shining down on her. "Thank you, Seraphim," she whispers up at the sky, no longer feeling quite so hopeless about her odds. "I'll show you that I'm not giving up…"

 _Prove it…_ She swears she hears on a breeze, the voice sending a chill down her spine and making her reach for the knife on her lap. Her heart starts racing as she twists her head around, trying to hear if there is a tribute approaching her. She might have imagined the words but…no, there's no doubting it. That was Seraphim speaking to her. She doesn't know why he would choose to talk to her, of all people, but he did…

Skye hears the small sound of a stone getting kicked and whips her head to stare in front of her, standing up as she grips her knife tightly. "Who's there?" Skye calls out, trying so hard to keep her voice strong and steady, but a bit of her fear finds its way into it. She has no clue who is still alive at this point. With how long they were in the caves, Bristol couldn't see the faces at night. All Skye knows is that there are seven other tributes remaining in the arena.

And one of them is standing just a few feet away from her.

"Who's there?" Skye calls out again, her heart racing as she holds her knife up in front of her. "Answer me!" She yells, her fear finally creeping into her voice. Is it a career in front of her? She only knew of one of them dying. Is it a younger tribute, afraid of killing, and that's why they haven't attacked yet?

 _Is Skye afraid of killing?_

"I'm the last person you're ever going to see," the girl answers, voice dripping with anger. Anger that Skye doesn't deserve.

"Well," Skye starts, trying to delay the girl attacking so that she can figure out just who she's about to fight – because running away isn't going to get her far. "I've never seen anyone so you're not going to be the last one I see."

The girl lets out a screech at her and starts yelling at Skye, "You're dead! I'm gonna gut you like a darned pig and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Skye can hear the girl start running towards her and start splashing through the stream as she finally figures out who she's about to fight and have to kill. There's no other option, she has to kill. Not if she wants to live.

Skye ducks to the side and starts swinging her knife in the general area she thinks the girl is. She feels her knife sink into flesh and hears Nyra let out an angry yell at her, just before her feet get kicked out from her and she slams hard against the ground, the air getting knocked out of her.

Nyra throws her weight on Skye but the older girl kicks her off, using the opportunity to scramble to her feet and get braced for Nyra's next attack. There's no fucking way she's going down without a fight – but Nyra seems to be thinking the same thing as Skye can hear her also scrambling to her feet.

As Skye gets ready to fight for her life, she can feel her heart racing from fear and adrenaline. She might be at a disadvantage compared to Nyra. But Skye has always had that disadvantage and has never let it stop her before. She's certainly not going to stop now when her life depends on it.

* * *

 _Nyra Caballero, 15, District 10_

Nyra sits at the edge of the stream, absentmindedly washing her hands in the stream and staring as the water takes away the blood. But no matter how much she keeps scrubbing at her hands, a steady, slow stream of crimson blood keeps floating away from her. "Why can't I get rid of this one spot of blood?"

Nyra yanks her hands out of the water, watching as the droplets that fall back into the stream are crystal clear, despite the blood still on her hands. Dried blood from Vida. Fresh blood from the girl next to her. Nyra turns her gaze over to the body, mangled and barely recognizeable as the former girl from Nine. Skye's wide, milky blue eyes still stare over at Nyra, accusing her from the dead for killing her. Her face is torn up, covered in crimson blood except for the few clear tracks where her tears had fallen. Tears she shed as she begged for Nyra to stop. Begged her to stop butchering her like a pig.

No…

Nyra stares at the girl with wide eyes as she starts scraping at her hands, desperate to get the blood off of them and to stop reminding her of what she did. She didn't butcher Skye like a pig. The pigs always had short, almost painless deaths. Nyra had dragged on Skye and Vida's deaths, laughed as they screamed out in pain and cursed her, not caring when their knives cut into her.

Nyra had murdered them. She had absolutely, brutally murdered a _blind_ girl.

Nyra falls back into the stream as she scrambles to get away from Skye. Trying to get away from the body that she had mutilated. What had Skye ever done to her? Absolutely nothing. She wasn't a threat. She was a blind girl who somehow made it to the final eight of the Hunger Games. No one expected her to win. Nyra could have just given her a quick death and moved on to find someone else.

Nyra throws her body into the water, frantically scratching at her hands and arms to get the blood off of them. Over and over and over, she scratches, but the blood stays there as the water around her grows bright red. She starts to smell the bitter iron of blood and starts retching, despite having grown up around the smell. She has always had the blood of innocents on her hands. Except now she can't get rid of it.

"You murdered us."

Nyra whips her head up, searching with wide eyes full of fear for the person who said it. "Who's there?"

"You murdered us," the voice says again and Nyra stands up, spinning around and trying to find where Vida is. "You murdered me in cold blood. I might have deserved it," Vida whispers in Nyra's ear but when Nyra turns around, no one is there. Of course no one is there, Vida is dead. Nyra still has the blood on her hands to prove it. "But Skye didn't deserve what you did to her."

"You murdered me," Skye whispers on the other side of Nyra.

"Stop it!" Nyra shouts as she covers her ears, trying to block out the sound of the two dead girls whispering to her. She falls back down, hunching over as she starts to rock back and forth. "I had to kill you so I can win!"

"But did you have to destroy our bodies?" Skye whispers, reaching Nyra without any trouble, despite the girl covering her ears. "Our parents had to watch as you stabbed us, over and over and over again."

"Noooo…"

"We have siblings," Vida continues on the other side of Nyra and the girl from Ten starts clawing at her ears, desperate to have this stop. "Would you want your brothers to watch you be murdered like you did to us?"

"Stop!" Nyra shouts at them, tears pouring down her cheeks as violent sobs rip out of her. "Sto-o-op, p-please, stop!"

"You monster," Skye whispers in her ear as Nyra feels blood dripping down her cheeks as she keeps scratching at her ears, desperate to get them to stop.

"Monster," Vida echoes and they both start chanting the word in her ears.

Nyra throws her head back, searching for the two girls. Searching for the two girls that she killed. "Stop! I know, I'm a monster!"

And with that, the two dead girls stop whispering in her ears, leaving her in silence as she stares down at the stream in front of her, slowly moving past as blood drips down from her face, staining the water red. "I'm a monster," Nyra whispers to herself, just barely able to see her reflection in the water. The girl – no, monster – staring back at her is unrecognizable to Nyra. The person staring back at her doesn't deserve to make it out of here.

"You!" Another voice yells at her and Nyra slowly picks up her head to stare at the two young boys standing across the stream from her. Boys that she swore she would hunt down and murder.

How could she ever have thought about murdering these two boys? Boys barely older than her younger brother?

"Me," she hopelessly whispers back to Clark, just rubbing the same bloody spot on her hand and making no attempt to grab one of her knives.

Oakland stands partially behind Clark, watching her over his shoulder and tears streaming down his face. "You killed Jarvis."

"I did," Nyra answers, having no energy to convince them that it wasn't her, but Vida. But it was her fault. She was the one who started the attack on their alliance. Nyra slowly stands up, making Clark hold his sword out defensively in front of him. Nyra holds out her bloody hands, showing them that she doesn't have any weapons. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to win."

"Well you're not going to win," Clark stubbornly responds, shrugging off Oakland's hand on his arm as the youngest tribute tries to hold him back. "You killed Jarvis and- and- look at what you just did to Skye!"

Nyra forces herself to look back down at the girl next to her, afraid that she's going to start hearing her accusations once more. But the voices stay quiet, leaving Nyra to just feel ashamed at the way she murdered and destroyed her.

"I know I'm a monster," Nyra tells them as she turns back to look at Clark and Oakland, their faces showing fear at what she has done. "Do it."

"What?" Clark asks in confusion, raising his sword up as he carefully watches her. "What did you say?"

"Do it," Nyra says again and when they stay put, she yells at them, "Do it! Just kill me already!" Nyra falls back down to the ground, feeling tears streaming down her face. "I don't deserve to win this. You two do…Maybe one of you will win…"

Clark finally starts running towards her, letting out an angry scream as he holds his sword up, ready to run it straight through Nyra's chest. She shuts her eyes, knowing this is exactly what she deserves.

* * *

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

Seraphim tries not to let himself feel guilty as he watches the scene on the screens, knowing that this is his job. He's supposed to make sure that the tributes are killing each other, playing along the games. But that doesn't make it any easier to watch Stormy as she races back to the spot where she left Velmour, desperately clutching the roots of the plant that will save his life, found growing only next to the morning glories.

But he knows what Stormy doesn't know as she reaches Velmour, the District Four boy resting against a tree with his eyes shut. He can see Velmour's heart flatlining on the screens as Stormy drops to the ground, violently shaking him to wake up. She starts shoving the plant into his mouth as she yells at him, "Come on, Velmour, don't give up on me now!"

Seraphim leans back in his chair as he watches her, absentmindedly rubbing the stubble on his chin that Ophelia has begged him to shave off for days now. He hadn't expected today to turn out the way it did, despite him instructing Gregorio to make the paths for the four tributes to meet. They could have not taken it. But they did and the Capitol response was wild.

Which is exactly what Seraphim was hoping for. He couldn't let these games get overlooked. Not when it would mean losing out on the Quell. And so he made sure there was always something happen, always action to keep the crowd excited.

But Seraphim lets out a sigh as he stares at Stormy desperately shaking Velmour. He's so exhausted from this. It hurt to see some of the crowd favorites meet their demise today. "Fire the cannon," he says to his Gamemakers.

 _Boom._

"Three deaths in one day," Seraphim shakes his head at this as Ophelia comfortingly puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns up to look at his assistant, getting a smile from her that helps lighten up his mood. "What's the Capitol saying about today?"

Ophelia glances away from Seraphim to look down at her always present tablet. "Well…they're not happy about Skye, mostly because of the way Nyra killed her," Ophelia takes her gaze away from her screen to stare at Seraphim and he notices the dark circles under her eyes. "But after her…meltdown…and Clark killing her, there's been an extremely positive response."

"And Velmour's death?"

Ophelia turns to the tablet again, searching through the new information as it arrives. "Some outrage, but mostly from him being a crowd favorite. They loved seeing Stormy show District unity though and her ratings have skyrocketed."

"We'll have to wait and see what she does next," Seraphim says quietly, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair as he turns his attention back to Stormy's screen. The District Four girl looks crushed as she sits there, catching her breath and realizing that she was just a little too late to save Velmour. But Seraphim can see the anger burning in her eyes. "She'll fight…But Ophelia, one question. How are the ratings compared to last year?"

He turns back to her just in time to see the smug smile on her face. "Last year had a positive response of 52%. This year? 77%."

Seraphim lets out a huge sigh of relief at this. As long as he can keep the momentum going, there's no way the President can accuse him of letting these games be uneventful. Even with all the small things going wrong against him.

Someone clears her throat next to Seraphim and he looks over, giving a polite smile to the young Gamemaker standing there, looking nervous as her hands are tucked into the pockets of her oversize windbreaker. "Mr. Seraphim? I have a question."

"Well I might have an answer for you, Khaya," he responds with a chuckle, hoping it will make her less nervous about talking to him. It's only her second year here, after all, and he was just as nervous still at that point. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you make the antidote for the poison more readily available for Velmour?"

Seraphim is a little taken aback by the question, just not expecting anyone to ask him about it. He carefully thinks over his response, knowing there's a message on his phone from the President advised not showing any favoritism towards Velmour. He didn't question it and just let Stormy try and find the antidote already in place.

But he can't tell Khaya that. "Well," he starts, still thinking over his response. "I like to see how tributes will react under pressure. I give them choices and see what they take. I didn't give the antidote to Coeus, so why should I have given it to Velmour?"

Khaya's face hardens at this and in a flash, she pulls her hand out of her pocket, pointing a small silver gun at him. When she pulls back the slide and the _click_ resonates throught the center, everything falls silent. Seraphim stares up at her with wide eyes, heart racing in fear as she points the gun right at his chest. "Wrong answer."

* * *

 **Ahhhh this chapter had so much going on! I started writing and everything just came very easily. But of course, time for some eulogies:**

 _ **Skye Miller, Ranked 8th, Killed by Nyra [10]:**_

 _This death hurt me so much to write. I honestly procrastinated this chapter for a bit because I didn't want to say goodbye to Skye. Skye was absolutely one of my favorites in this story and I know she was a lot of your favorites as well. Each POV of her's was so effortless to write. She never let anyone tell her she couldn't do something and used that as motivation. At one point in time, I really thought about Skye being victor...but, she_ was _a blind tribute in the Hunger Games. I knew it was certainly possible, but with the other tributes...I felt it wasn't realistic. So RIP Skye and make sure to keep sassing all of your allies in heaven. Huntress, thank you so much for sending Skye to me. She has been an absolute delight for me to write!_

 ** _Nyra Caballero, Ranked 7th, Killed by Clark [8]:_**

 _Nyra has had probably one of my favorite arcs this story. To go from a fun, loving girl to absolute monster who realizes her mistake... It was quite the arc. From the start, I knew Nyra was going to cause trouble in that 'darned' arena, with the arc I had planned for her and her alliance with Vida and Hazel. And who doesn't love having a good villain? Every story needs one, especially the type who realizes just what they did was wrong. Pi - thank you so very much for letting me bring Nyra to life! She's been a blast to write through everything and added a lot to the story, but especially in this last section. I hope you're happy with the arc she had! And I know you'll be sticking around for the sequel!_

 ** _Velmour Christian, Ranked 6th, Killed by Decima's poison [2]:_**

 _Oh Velmour. Velmour was so much fun for me to write all the time! Anyone who knows me knows that I love my career boys, especially those that are some lighthearted and try to find ways to keep the energy there. The dynamic between the District Four pair was so great and they really had a solid chance of getting a victory together - if Decima hadn't been smarter than them with the poison. But, this isn't the last we're seeing of Velmour, because his backstory is super spicy and has added significantly to the subplot. Birkaran, thank you so much for sending in Velmour! He's been a delight to write and I sure hope you'll stick around to see how his death fuels Stormy to fight for District Four!_

 **So...still with me after all of those feels? We got some answers this chapter about if the games are getting overlooked (heh) but also a lot more questions! What is happening with Seraphim? You'll have to wait for next chapter to find out ;)**

 **Now, normally this is where I would put sponsor points. However, given where we are in the games and how I have the remainder of the story planned out, I'm no longer going to be sending sponsor gifts. So happy Hunger Games and we'll see how the odds end up for our remaining five tributes!**

 **See you soon with the next chapter!**


	39. Sabotage

**Chapter 35:**

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

There were hundreds of different scenarios Seraphim had thought about for how this year's games were going to end. The two main ones were that he would either still have his job or not. Then there were variations of _how_ he either got to keep it or lose it, be it the arena was exciting or boring, too gruesome of deaths or not enough blood, or something else.

But in all his imagining, he _never_ thought he would lose his job by getting shot.

"Khaya," Seraphim says very carefully as he can feel his eyes prickling with tears of fear. He sees death all the time but damn it, _he doesn't want to die._ He knew going into this that this job has its risks, but he never expected them from one of his own Gamemakers. Has she been planning this the entire time she's been working here? Was her intention always to murder him? He can see guards moving out of the corner of his eyes but when Khaya puts both hands on the gun pointing at him, they stop moving. Seraphim can feel Ophelia at his back and silently hopes that she'll get away from here without getting injured or killed. She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve half of the stuff Seraphim puts her through, but especially not this. "Is Khaya your real name or is it something else? And why are you doing this?"

The girl in front of him hesitates for a moment and Seraphim watches the gun drops an inch before she brings it back up. "Yes," she answers angrily, scowling as she stares at the panicking Head Gamemaker. "Khaya Christian." Seraphim's eyes widen even more at the last name and Khaya lets out a single laugh devoid of humor. "Yeah, bastard, Christian like Velmour Christian. Or, as I know him, _Cedar_ Christian."

Seraphim stares at the girl, trying to think of ways to get her to keep talking to him. Because if he can just keep her talking, maybe there's a chance that she'll delay long enough for more guards to arrive. Surely _someone_ here must have contacted the President at this point and asked for reinforcements. But from the look in her eyes, he's not even sure if keeping her talking will stop her from ultimately pulling the trigger. "I'm sorry Velmour died. But he volunteered to be in these games. He knew that there was a chance he would die…"

"You still could have saved him!" Khaya shouts at him, bringing up the gun to point at his face. He stares down the barrel, watching as it shakes in her hand as she fights back her anger. "You could have given them the antidote! You have control over everything that happens in that arena, but you couldn't do that one thing. Why?"

"Why didn't I give the antidote to Coeus? I could have saved them both, but I didn't. It was the choice I made to see if they could prove themselves capable of conquering that," Seraphim says slowly, waiting to see the gun get lowered and not point directly at his face. Because maybe…maybe he could survive a gun shot to the chest, if she's a bad shot. But a shot to the face? Game over for Seraphim. "What's the point, Khaya? Killing me isn't going to bring back Velmour."

"Revenge," Khaya whispers to him, voice dripping in venom. She pauses as they can hear footsteps racing towards the room they're in and for a brief moment, a sense of relief washes over Seraphim. Peacekeepers are arriving and surely they'll stop her from shooting him. But Seraphim slowly watches the fear start to form in her eyes as she realizes what's going to happen and knows in that instant, there's nothing he could have done to change her mind. "At least I can get revenge on you."

The next few seconds pass simultaneously in an instant and dragged out as Seraphim watches Khaya move her finger onto the trigger. He shuts his eyes, bracing himself to get shot, and _holy shit, he's about to get killed._ Regret washes over him in that moment, not for what he's done in the games, but for all the things he never got to experience in life. He'll never see the Quarter Quell. He'll never find someone crazy enough to put up with his ridiculous work schedule. He'll never have a family. And that last thought hurts even more than any other regret.

Suddenly, Seraphim feels a hand on his arm and he's pulled aside, tumbling down to the ground.

 _Bang!_

Before Seraphim lands harshly on the ground, a great pressure like he was punched hits him in the arm. When he strikes the ground, the silence around him breaks and shouts surround him as everyone starts to panic at Khaya firing the gun. Seraphim stares up at the ceiling in shock, unable to focus on anything other than the burning in his arm. He can hear another shot of gunfire ring in his ears and sees another person falls on the ground next to him. He only has a moment to worry about who it was before the person starts laughing maniacally as she's tackled by guards.

"Seraphim!"

Seraphim blinks hard to focus on the person hovering over him. He smiles a little up at Ophelia, slowly putting together what just happened to him. Someone had pulled him out of the way of the gun, and no one else had been remotely close to him. The woman staring down at him just put her own life at risk to save his and he can't help but start smiling at the thought that she's always concerned for him. He starts to slowly notice the pressure on his arm and starts to sit up before being pushed back down by his assistant. "Why the hell are you smiling at me?! You just got shot!"

"You saved me, didn't you?" Seraphim whispers as he hears the reinforcements run into the room at towards the rebel on the ground next to him. The new guards quickly pick up the screaming rebel and Seraphim watches her as she starts cursing down at him, before Ophelia suddenly presses her hands against his arm and he gasps at the pain.

"I'm still trying to save you," Ophelia answers, voice exasperated at him but laced with fear. Fear that she doesn't need to worry about.

"I'm going to be fine," Seraphim tries to reassure her with a grin as he feels the back of his shirt growing wet as a pool of blood starts to form around him. "Trust me, I was studying to be a doctor at one point. This hit to the arm won't kill me... Also, have I told you lately that you're the greatest friend and I really owe you a raise?"

Ophelia steps back for a guard to take her spot as two others gently lift Seraphim onto a stretcher. She shakes her head at him and Seraphim tries to reach out for her hand when he notices the tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't need a raise. I just need you to live."

"I will," Seraphim mutters but his words starting to slur and as he's moved around, his vision starts to flutter in and out of darkness. It might have been a while ago since he studied this but even in his shock, he knows this isn't a good sign.

Before he can say anything to try and warn them that he's not doing well, the room grows quiet. Seraphim glances over at the door, seeing a figure entering the room with more purpose than Seraphim has seen in a long time. Someone that Seraphim is just absolutely thrilled to see, because if he's here, surely he's going to make sure Seraphim survives. The President locks eyes with Seraphim and although the rest of his face is blank, Seraphim catches what he thinks is concern in his eyes before they turn to the girl held up by two guards. Khaya tries to kick out at him and spit in his face, but Mendalius doesn't flinch at her actions. He's been president for too many years for this to phase him. "Khaya Christian, you're under arrest for the highest treason in Panem and your punishment will be death."

"Wait!" Khaya shouts as she starts to get dragged away but at this point, Seraphim can barely keep his eyes open. "I wasn't the only one working in here! Gre-"

Despite everything in him screaming to stay awake to hear what she has to say, Seraphim's head falls to the side, no longer able to fight to stay awake against the burning pain in his arm.

* * *

As Seraphim slowly comes back to consciousness, the first thing he's aware of is the slow beeping surrounding him, followed by multiple wires connected to his arms and chest. He slowly opens his eyes, groaning at the bright lights of the hospital room and as his vision starts to focus, he recognizes it from being inside the Games Headquarters. Which isn't really a reassuring thought for him because this room is typically only used for victors.

Seraphim then notices the dull throbbing in his arm and the pressure on it, and the memories of what happened come rushing back. Holy shit, was he actually shot? And how in the world did he survive that? "I guess I was lucky to be shot in a building that has a surgery suite," Seraphim mutters to himself, his voice cracking from not being used for a while.

He's met with a gentle laugh at this and tries to sit up out of respect for the person, only to get pushed back down onto the bed. "Seraphim," Mendalius says as Seraphim blinks his eyes quickly to get them adjusted to the light and focused on the President of Panem sitting next to his bed. "I'm glad you're alive."

"What happened?" Seraphim asks before glancing over at the clock and gasps at the time showing the early hours of the morning. "Shit, what's been happening in the games? Did anyone die?"

"You just get shot and that's your first concern?" Mendalius shakes his head at Seraphim, but the Head Gamemaker can see a hint of a smile on his face. "No, no one has died since Velmour earlier this afternoon. And Laelia and Magnus have been watching over things, with the help of Ophelia, once I convinced them that you would be safe and they needed to keep doing their jobs."

Seraphim smiles at the knowledge that they wanted to drop everything for him and he relaxes back, just feeling…loved by his Gamemakers. He's always wanted them to have a strong working relationship but to know they would drop their job to protect him? "Wait," he says, realizing the President didn't mention one of his main Gamemakers that should have taken over in the event that something happened to him. "What about Gregorio? Did he get shot too?"

Mendalius's smile drops at the mention of Gregorio and Seraphim assumes he's about to find out that he was killed. "No," he starts, carefully controlling his tone as he delivers the news to Seraphim. "He's been arrested for treason."

"What?" Seraphim fights to sit up at this, only to get pushed back down onto the bed by Mendalius once more. "You're kidding, right?"

"In an attempt to save her own life, Khaya revealed that Gregorio was working with her," Mendalius shakes his head and Seraphim can see the President actually start to show some anger on his normally reserved face. "They had different goals for why they did the things they did. Gregorio was trying to take your job. But regardless, he was still associating with rebels."

Seraphim shuts his eyes at this, a bit in disbelief that he never realized what Gregorio was up to. He knew the man was ambitious, sure, but he never imagined that he would actually work with rebels to take his job. "The things that kept going wrong," Seraphim whispers and opens up his eyes to stare at the President, suddenly having the answer to the things that have bothered him for weeks now. "The cameras in Ten. The wheel falling off Three's chariot. Stormy's score. _Hazel..._ Those were all him, weren't they?"

Mendalius's face gives Seraphim the answer right away. "Yes. All of those were his ideas." He shakes his head at Seraphim, turning away to stare at the wall in front of him, deep in thought. "He admitted that right away as soon as the handcuffs were placed on him. He has a better sense of self-preservation than Khaya. Immediately told the whole plan to use the rebels to implement these things, all to look bad on your part and make you lose your job."

Seraphim brings up his good hand to his face, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief at this information. He doesn't quite want to believe that Gregorio would do this. But why would the President lie to him? "What's up with Khaya?" Seraphim asks, needing to get the topic away from Gregorio as his rage starts to grow. He had trusted Gregorio and behind his back he was doing all these things to sabotage him. And working with _rebels._

Mendalius doesn't fight back the anger on his face this time and Seraphim hears the tinkling of a tea cup. When he glances down and sees that Mendalius still has a cup of tea with him, even in the hospital, he can't help smiling at the way that simple sit brings comfort to him. "She hasn't revealed much other than she's part of a group that was working to get Velmour victory. But I suspect there's more to their purpose."

Mendalius lets out a heavy sigh before taking a long sip of his tea. Seraphim watches him carefully, the dull throbbing starting to become more prominent in his arm tightly wrapped with bandages. "Did you find out anything else? Or rather, anyone else involved?"

"We're bringing in Velmour's family to the Capitol now," Mendalius starts, setting down his teacup as he looks over at Seraphim. "I need to know how involved they were, especially with this new Khaya development. And depending on their involvement, we'll need to figure out what to do with their children…But that's a later problem." Mendalius sighs as he stares over at Seraphim. "This is becoming a much more serious problem than I was expecting... Did you know about Kora being threatened in Seven?"

"No?" Seraphim answers in disbelief and Mendalius nods his head, confirming that happened to the young host. "When? During the interviews? And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She told her mother right away who informed me," Mendalius answers, giving Seraphim a small smile. "She didn't know who to trust."

"Smart girl," Seraphim mutters, feeling just a little offended that Kora didn't think she could trust him. But...he supposes she had a good point. Clearly Seraphim has trusted people too much.

"Yes, indeed," Mendalius agrees before his expression is filled with concern. "We've believed for a while that the rebels were mainly operating out of Seven. I think the threat against Kora and Khaya declaring support for the tribute she knew as Cedar, not Velmour, confirms that."

Seraphim stares at the President for a few seconds, hating the way this has made him age, caused his eyes to be filled with worry. "What will you do now?"

"Start sending in our own spies," Mendalius starts to get almost a mischievous look on his face, making Seraphim raise an eyebrow at him. "If they want to send in their own spies here, why shouldn't we do the same to them?"

"You'll get them, Sir," Seraphim says confidently, having the utmost faith that if anyone can figure it out, it will be Mendalius Xavier. There's a good reason why he's been president for so many years. "Those rebels don't stand a chance, even if we don't know any other information yet."

"Well…" Mendalius starts, his face dropping that bizarre smile and turning serious once more. "We also brought in both of the District Four victors to question them and when we did, Faye lashed out."

"Faye?" Seraphim asks in disbelief and Mendalius nods his head at him. "Really? The escort was involved with the rebels?"

"Yes, which makes me very concerned about the others, especially Bella and Icarus. Bella for escorting Seven and Icarus for the Reaping mishap in Ten with the cameras," Mendalius shakes his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "All of the escorts are going to be questioned after the games are finished. Maybe the victors as well." Seraphim sits up quickly at this, wincing at the pain shooting through his arm. "Seraphim! You need to rest."

"With all due respect, Mr. President," Seraphim starts to swing his feet over the side of the bed, pausing when his vision blurs and he feels dizzy. "Not even getting shot is going to stop me from finishing up these games."

Mendalius stares at him for a few seconds before a smile slowly starts to form on his face. But he still shakes his head at Seraphim, "I had a feeling you would say something like that. And as much as I would like to see you rest, I know we need our Head Gamemaker finishing things, not Laelia and Magnus as I'm sure they're panicking right now." He presses a button nearby and a doctor quickly enters the room, giving a head nod of respect to the President. "Our Head Gamemaker needs to be taken back upstairs."

"Sir?" The doctor asks in disbelief at the request, taking a good look at Seraphim. "He was just _shot_. For his own health, I have to recommend that he stays under observation."

"Then you can observe him in the Operating Center for the games," Mendalius's voice gets strict at this statement, making there be no doubt that he is commanding this as President of Panem. It's quite unusual for Seraphim to hear as he's so used to viewing Mendalius as a father figure.

The doctor nods her head in agreement and quickly leaves the room, returning with a wheelchair for Seraphim. "Oh I am not getting in that," he says quickly, but when Mendalius raises an eyebrow at him, he lets out a heavy sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll sit in the wheelchair."

"Seraphim, while I'm letting you finish the games," Mendalius starts as the doctor helps Seraphim out of bed and into the chair. Seraphim nearly falls over when he's on his feet, his head spinning and feeling so incredibly weak that he practically collapses into the wheelchair, no longer protesting it. The doctor starts attaching some IV bags and other stuff to the chair as Seraphim watches the President. "I will change my mind if you don't agree to take things easy."

Seraphim gives a joking salute to the President with his good arm, getting a smile in return from him. "Yes sir." The doctor starts to push him into the hallways and they're immediately flanked by six guards. "Oh wow, this protection seems a bit excessive."

"Seraphim, I would rather not see you get killed by rebels," Mendalius says and Seraphim turns to look back at the President, realizing he isn't walking with them.

"What are you going to do now?" Seraphim asks him, feeling a bit of fear creeping in that Mendalius is leaving him. He just felt so safe by his side and almost like nothing bad would happen to him.

Mendalius lets out a heavy sigh at this question and Seraphim can see the mental exhaustion on the President's face. "I have to go wait for Velmour's family to arrive. And once done questioning them, figure out what I'm going to do with the three children of potential rebels."

Seraphim purses his lips at this but stays quiet, even though he can already think of one place to send a child. But he doesn't feel it's his place to suggest that now before they even know what Velmour's parents have done. And Seraphim has bigger concerns to worry about, like if he's going to survive the rest of these games. "Mr. President?"

Mendalius smiles at Seraphim still insisting on calling him that after all these years. "Yes Seraphim?"

Seraphim hesitates to ask his question, not sure he quite wants to hear the answer. But…he needs to know what will happen when all of this is over. "Is getting shot by a rebel going to make me not have my job when all of this is down?"

Mendalius keeps his face clear of emotions as he thinks over the question, only making Seraphim's anxiousness grow. "Seraphim, we will discuss this once the games are over."

Just before the President turns away from Seraphim, he can see the faintest hint of amusement in the President's eyes, making the Head Gamemaker start grinning in hope. "Yes sir, Mr. President." He watches Mendalius shake his head at him and he starts laughing as the doctor starts pushing him towards the elevator, but has to stop when the action brings pain to his arm. He glances down at the arm tightly bandaged up, just now able to fully realize that he was _shot_. His breathing starts to quicken as he realizes that if the shot had been just a few inches to the right, he would be dead. Even with a surgery suite located only a few floors away, there's no way he would have survived a shot to the heart.

"Are you alright, sir?" The doctor asks and Seraphim blinks rapidly, noticing the doctor standing in front of him and with both hands on his shoulders. "Do you need to go back and rest?"

Seraphim slowly shakes his head, trying not to let his panic show on his face. As much as he fears what could have happened…it didn't. He needs to focus on right now. And that means focusing on finishing up the games. "No. I'll…I'll be fine."

The doctor doesn't look quite convinced by this but finally nods her head and steps back, pushing the button for the elevator. Only a few seconds pass before the doors silently slide open and Seraphim is pushed on. As they travel only two floors up, Seraphim's heart starts racing in fear of seeing everyone. Can he trust any of these people? Is someone else going to attempt to kill him just for a stupid job?

But Seraphim doesn't have long to anticipate what will happen as the doors slide open and a few people all stare over at him as he's pushed out of the elevator. Slowly, Ophelia steps over to him, eyes red from tears and Seraphim turns his gaze down, feeling uncomfortable that his longest friend has been crying over him. She's usually so brave… But when he notices her shoes containing dark stains on them, he blinks back his own tears and looks back up at her. "You saved my life…"

Ophelia shakes her head at him, quickly wiping away a tear that falls down her cheek before leaning down to gently hug him. "You scared the shit out of me, you idiot," Ophelia whispers to him and he can feel his shoulder growing damp from her tears. When she steps back, she shakes her head once more at him. "You're an idiot for being back here. But I love you, you stupid idiot."

Seraphim laughs at his best friend's statement, before growing serious as he stares up at her. "I love you too, you stubborn woman. And I owe you my life."

"I'm just happy you're still alive," Ophelia whispers as she motions for the doctor to keep pushing Seraphim into the room. She stays by his side, keeping her hand resting on his right shoulder. "And I'm making you rest after this is over."

"Yes ma'am," he jokes with her before quickly growing serious when he reaches his desk, overlooking the rest of the Games Operating Center. His heartrate skyrockets as he looks down at all the people that stand up when they see him, fearing for his life that one of them is going to injure him. Is one of them plotting to kill him, taking up where Gregorio failed?

Laelia clears her throat and he turns to the youngest Gamemaker, being met with a teary grin. "Seraphim…we're so happy you're alive."

The other Gamemakers nod their heads in agreement with her and Seraphim feels his eyes watering at the declaration from her. He gives her a quick smile before turning away, worried that his face will start to show his fear. "So am I," he lets out a heavy sigh as he glances down at the arena map and the locations of the five remaining tributes. He needs to focus on this now. He can worry about the future later. "Now, we have a games to finish up."

Seraphim isn't quite sure if the remaining five tributes are who he expected to see in the finale. He takes a moment to study each of the screens following their movements, wondering which one of them will end up as the victor.

Will it be Decima Felix, the girl from District Two who hasn't stopped showing her ruthlessness and drive for victory from before the games started? She certainly has the capability to win, having taken down the two greatest male threats in the arena. And her motivation to get back home…no one else has an ill sister depending on her sister winning.

Will it be Lauris Mercola, the girl from Three that has no problem throwing a punch to defend herself and those she cares about? But despite her willingness to fight, she hasn't yet shown what she's capable in the arena, having ignored Seraphim's attempts to lure her down paths towards tributes. She's still comfortingly sitting in the small village – another Gregorio sabotage, letting her find that – unaware that waiting back home for her is Lorelai, seemingingly returning the feelings for her.

Will it be Stormy Gilmore, District Four's best shot at victory? The Capitol is certainly rooting for her after her devotion to helping save Velmour, even if she was a few minutes too late. She's also shown that she won't hesitate to kill, leading Seraphim to believe that she will be a real contender in the finale. But how will she fair in a fight on her own when she had been expecting Velmour to be there and fight with her?

Will it be Oakland Bradshaw, the youngest tribute remaining from all of the Districts? The boy from Seven is the most surprising tribute remaining at this point, from his age to the lack of him ever picking up a weapon in the arena. But despite that, he still has a large group in the Capitol rooting for him and an even bigger group back home. He might have the smallest odds of victory, but Seraphim has seen tributes win with less odds.

Or will it be Clark Botwright, another young tribute who has been changed by the games? Of the three non-career tributes remaining, he's the only one who has actually killed a tribute, even if in the aftermath he was fighting to hold back his pain and shock. But he proved himself ready to defend himself and his ally. Will he be able to keep protecting himself and kill again?

Seraphim doesn't know who he expects to win but at this point…he would be happy with any of them winning, as long as there are no more attempts on his life. The Head Gamemaker turns his gaze away from the five tributes – the _final_ five – and focuses on the Gamemakers all still watching him carefully.

"Prepare for the finale to start," Seraphim says with as much strength as he can muster. He sees the shocked looks on their faces and clears his throat, trying to find the strength to get through these last few hours when all he wants to do is rest. "At 10 AM, we're starting the finale. I don't care if there's still five tributes left. We're ending the 149th Hunger Games today."

* * *

 **EVERYONE STAY CALM. IT'S HAPPENING OKAY? STAY CALM! But seriously, holy shit we've made it now to the finale! I'm still a little in disbelief that we've finally reached this point. I've been working towards this point for almost 1 1/2 years now and I'm just very excited for you to see what I have planned out. I'm very happy with my victor choice and I hope you will be as well.**

 **So one last round of predictions: who do you think will end up as victor? Decima, Lauris, Stormy, Oakland, or Clark?**

 **And thoughts about the subplot stuff? There were some answers but basically for everything I answered, I added a question. And I'll also ask, do you think Seraphim will keep his job?**

 **Start bracing yourself, stock up on tissues, and get ready for maximum angst because the finale is going up June 9th, 9:30 PM EST! I can't wait to see you then!**


	40. Victory

**A/N: Given the nature of this chapter, things get intense. But it's with great pleasure that I let you read the finale for the 149th Hunger Games. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36:**

 _Day Nine_

 _Jory Foran, District 2, Victor of the 123_ _rd_ _Hunger Games_

"What the hell is happening?"

Jory wakes up with a start, rubbing his eyes as he looks around trying to figure out who was yelling. He thought he would finally be able to get a few hours of sleep and the Gamemakers weren't going to keep the action high after how chaotic the previous day was. Surely they want to give everyone a break…

"Jory," Zephyr says cautiously and Jory can tell right away from his tone that he's not going to like whatever he's about to say next. "Something's happening…"

"Something? Can you be a bit more specific?" Jory sighs at his fellow mentor and keeps rubbing his eyes to wake up. He lets out a yawn as he looks over at the screens, expecting to see at least two of the five remaining tributes discovering each other. But he didn't expect to see Cal standing just a few feet away, staring at Kora's screen as she gives commentary.

"She just said absolute mandatory viewing has started and everyone except those in crucial jobs must stop to watch," Zephyr continues, following Jory's gaze to the young host. "And you know what that means."

"No, that can't be right," Jory answers and shakes his head as he jumps up, making his way closer to the screens to stare at the tributes closely. He's not the only one to step closer and a small crowd of victors is gathering around, trying to figure out just what is happening. But Jory has mentored many times… He knows what it means when they call for complete mandatory viewing when there's very few tributes left. "But there's still five of them left."

"Oh my god," Cal whispers on Jory's left and the older victor glances over to see him start shaking his head, his chest rapidly rising and falling. "Oh my god, okay, it's happening."

"Jory, please tell me it's not what I think," Zephyr whispers to him but his voice shakes, making Jory know that Zephyr knows the answer, but wants confirmation.

"They're starting the finale," Astrid says loudly and the victors around them all start murmuring at this, all in a bit of disbelief that it's happening already. Jory glances over at her, expecting to see her unaffected by all of this, but even she isn't able to fight off the fear on her face for her tribute. "What the fuck is Seraphim doing? There's still five of them left!"

"Okay, everyone stay calm," Cal says to the group as they all start talking, the ones without tributes trying to make predictions on who will be the victor. Except despite his words, Cal seems to be the least calm of the group as he spins around, looking at all the mentors with fear. "Everyone stay fucking calm!"

Glen puts an arm around Cal and starts whispering to him, trying to get the young victor to calm down. Jory doesn't blame him for panicking like this. Cal has every right to be concerned for Oakland being the youngest tribute remaining and going into the finale with two trained careers.

Astrid storms over to Cal, holding on to Velour's hand and taking him with her as he silently cries over Clark's potential fate. Astrid puts her free hand on Cal's other shoulder, showing solidarity with the mentor of her tribute's friend and ally one last time. "One of them is making it out of there alive. I believe in them."

The two are soon joined by the victors from Cutter's District – Johan and Pigmy – wanting to see one of their tribute's allies win. The only one from their original group that isn't there is Matla, as she stands with Electro, both of them watching Lauris with concern.

Iona and Delmar are standing a good distance away from Jory and he doesn't blame them. His own tribute is the biggest threat to their tribute winning. And they have a lot more depending on Stormy's victory. But he's still hoping it will be Two this year claiming the victory.

Jory notices someone step up on his side not taken by Zephyr and glances over, smiling a little at the man still showing support for him and his tribute. "I'd rather see your tribute win," Emilio says quietly to him.

"Thank you," Jory whispers back, hoping Emilio realizes how much that simple action means to him. As he turns away to watch Decima though, a small pit starts to form in his stomach. They're so close to getting one of their tributes home this year. But also so close to losing that chance.

"Have faith in her," Zephyr whispers to him, tightening his grip on Jory's hand. "She's one of the best trained females in District Two. I think she can get the victory."

"I really hope you're right," Jory answers quietly as he watches Kora start clapping her hands in excitement. He can hear a rumbling starting to happen in the arena and knows that this is it.

They're about to find out who will be the victor.

* * *

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker_

Seraphim finishes the last of his coffee, ready for the caffeine boost to get him through this. Getting shot and then spending the night in the hospital has severely weakened him and he wants nothing more than to just nap right now. But he has a games to finish up. He looks over at the clock and slams down the mug when he sees the time. _9:58._

"Alright everyone!" He calls out to his Gamemakers and they fall quiet for the first time since Seraphim announced hours ago that the finale was happening today. "You've all done a great job this year with making these games exciting. Especially with what happened yesterday, you should still be proud of yourselves. Now…" He lets out a heavy sigh as the clock chimes on the hour. "It's time to show them all a great finale."

Seraphim stands up and puts his hands on the rail in front of him, taking one final good look at the five tributes remaining. He starts with Lauris, watching the girl comfortably sitting at the village, completely unaware that in just a matter of minutes, the four other remaining tributes will be heading straight towards her. Next he studies Decima and Stormy, both career girls with a fire in their eyes as they both walk around the arena, determined to find the remaining tributes so they can achieve victory. And then there are the two young boys, Clark and Oakland, who are walking along the stream, away from the bloody scene where two tributes died yesterday.

Seraphim has no clue which one of the five will end up as the victor, but he wants it that way. He wants to be just as surprised as everyone watching when the victor announcement is made.

"Okay Magnus, you're up," Seraphim says to one of his most trusted Gamemakers, especially after everything that went down. The purple haired man gives Seraphim a thumbs up over his shoulder before he starts typing away ferociously, dropping into the arena his proudest accomplishments for this year. "Start with Stormy and Decima but don't let them get killed. I want them all to fight each other."

A rumbling slowly starts in the arena, alerting all but Lauris that something is about to happen. Seraphim watches as slowly mutts that remind him of the undead he's seen in a recent film start to rise out of the ground, right in front of the tributes. The first ones appear near Decima and Stormy, being the farthest away from the village. Stormy almost looks prepared to fight them as the first two rise out of the ground, but when two quickly changes to a dozen, she starts running away from them. Decima didn't even wait to fight them, shaking her head and letting out, "Oh, fuck no," before running away from them, still struggling to put weight on her foot despite the ankle brace.

Seraphim waits a few minutes, watching as mutts keep appearing along the paths that Stormy and Decima run on, forcing them to turn suddenly and keep heading in the direction of the finale. Once it seems like they're at the pace to reach the location around the same time as Clark and Oakland, Seraphim calls down to Magnus, "Bring them up by the boys."

Clark and Oakland let out a scream at the sight of the mutts rising out of the ground, especially when they catch sight of the glowing blue eyes staring back at them. When one reaches out and grabs Oakland's ankle, Clark quickly swings his sword down and cuts off the hand. Oakland shakes his foot, throwing the still moving hand away from him before they both take a few steps back, before Clark finally gets it together and grabs on to Oakland's hand, dragging him away from the undead and towards the living.

Magnus chuckles to himself as he keeps bringing up mutts along the paths of the four tributes, having way too much fun with his creations. Seraphim shakes his head at the Gamemaker – not that he sees the gesture – and starts nervously rubbing the stubble on his chin as the four get closer to the village, approaching from different directions. "Who is going to get there first?"

"At this rate…it's hard to say," Laelia responds to Seraphim as he keeps staring at the tributes. "It's going to be very close in arrival time."

"Good," Seraphim says quietly, just studying the remaining tributes. His heart is racing as he watches them get closer, knowing that this will be the deciding factor in the ultimatum set out to him so many months ago by the President.

"First ones arriving," Laelia calls up to him and Seraphim grips the rail tightly, watching as Clark and Oakland reach the small village. The mutts stop at the edge of the trees, watching them and a few occasionally letting out a growl at them. Clark turns back to them, holding his sword out defensively and putting himself between the mutts and Oakland. Oakland hunches over, putting his hands on his knees as he struggles to catch his breath, watching the mutts with fearful eyes.

"I think we're safe," Clark tells Oakland, but Seraphim can see what they are not aware of. As Clark turns around to look over at Oakland as he stands up, his eyes widen in fear and he shouts, "No!"

But it's just a moment too late.

Lauris strikes out with her knife, embedding it deep in Oakland's back and making the younger boy let out a gasp of pain, before ripping it out and stepping back to avoid Clark wildly swinging his sword in her direction. Oakland collapses down as blood starts soaking through his shirt and jacket, tears falling down both his face and Clark's as he reaches out towards his ally.

Lauris stays back a few feet, out of reach from Clark, watching the youngest boy as he bleeds out and face showing a brief flash of pain. But it doesn't last long as she braces herself to jump forward again, knife held confidently in front of her.

Except the fight between them doesn't happen as the final two tributes reach the village from opposite sides at almost the same time. Seraphim raises an eyebrow at the timing, impressed that Magnus was able to time that so well. Lauris takes a good look over at Clark as he stands there, ready to fight her as tears stream down his face and he lets out violent sobs. Indecision passes over Lauris's face before she steps back, recognizing the bigger threat right now being the two career girls glaring at each other as they slowly step closer.

With Lauris gone, Clark falls down to the ground, frantically putting his hands against the wound on Oakland's back, making the youngest boy cry out in pain. "I can't lose another friend!"

"C-Cl-Clark," Oakland stutters out, gasping as he tries to get a steady breath. Seraphim glances at the vital monitors for Oakland and sees his oxygen level rapidly dropping. On the small blank figure outlining a body, a red dot flashes repeatedly at them, showing the knife wound has punctured Oakland's right lung. Even with a medical kit, there's no chance that Oakland would survive the injury, and he seems to know it. He reaches out with a shaking hand, trying to grab on to Clark's arm. "I'm scared."

"So am I," Clark lets out through a sob and he hopelessly tries to wipe away his tears, only for them to quickly be replaced. "You can't die! I don't want to lose my only friend."

Oakland feebly smiles up at him despite the tears on his face and the immense pain he's in. "You'll find other friends back home. I know you will."

Oakland shuts his eyes as his breathing gets even worse and Clark gives up on putting pressure on his wound to grab on to Oakland, shaking him as he sobs violently. "No! Don't leave me!"

Seraphim can barely keep watching the death in front of him, watching as Oakland's vitals continue to drop. He can hear Ophelia sniffle next to him and reaches out for her hand, trying to comfort her. While he forces himself not to pick any favorites, Ophelia didn't and she had been rooting for both of the young boys remaining.

"Laelia," Seraphim calls down quietly as his attention is drawn to the other conflict that is getting ready to start as the three girls all stare at each other, ignoring the sobbing boy from Eight. "Keep an eye on Oakland's vitals and be ready to fire his cannon."

"Yes, sir," she answers softly as she stares up at Oakland's screen.

But Seraphim can't keep his focus on Clark and Oakland any longer. Not when a highly anticipated fight is about to start. Lauris is hesitantly glancing between the two career girls, sizing them up but also seemingly waiting to see what they will do. Decima and Stormy are both glaring at each other, but Decima has a comfortable smirk on her face.

"I hate you and hope you rot in hell for what you did to Velmour," Stormy calls over to Decima, tightening the grip on her two poison coated knives.

Decima does the same action and Seraphim knows that any fight with them is going to be absolutely deadly. He had watched them both find poisons throughout the arena. They have every intention of bringing the other down. "The feeling is mutual," Decima calls out to Stormy, her gaze briefly flicking over to Lauris as the largest girl starts taking slow steps closer to them, legs braced and face showing that she's ready to fight. "But I think we can agree on one more thing."

"What?" Stormy asks hesitantly, rightfully not trusting Decima as she keeps looking between the girls from Two and Three.

"A career victory," Decima answers as Lauris lunges forward at the girl from Two, having decided that she was the bigger threat.

Two knives are thrown at nearly the same time by the career girls, one landing in Lauris's stomach that she quickly rips out to use and the other into Decima's outstretched arm. Decima screams in anger as Lauris reaches her, swinging her fist at Decima's face, still holding a knife in it. The blow lands on Decima hard, sending her stumbling back a few feet as Lauris sneers down at her, clutching her bleeding stomach. "No fucking way am I letting there be a career victory."

Stormy lets out a laugh at Decima getting punched but it quickly turns into a scream of rage when Decima rips Stormy's knife out of her arm and throws her other knife. Despite throwing with her non-dominant hand, it still lands solidly in Stormy's leg. Stormy slowly stares down at the knife and when she turns back to Decima, her eyes are full of rage as she knows what Decima has done to her. "Oh screw you."

At that, Stormy lunges forward to the other two girls as Lauris tries to throw another punch at Decima that the girl from Two dodges, spinning out of the way and swiping out with her knife. But her motion only takes her closer to Stormy and she doesn't have enough time to completely avoid a hit, taking another cut to her injured arm.

Seraphim can barely keep track of the flurry of fists and knives as all three girls try to simultaneously watch both of their opponents and kill them. Decima and Stormy's motions are both strategic and effortless, both of them barely working up a sweat as they dodge Lauris's punches. Lauris ditches one of the knives, opting for just using her fists and she gets a good hit on Stormy's chest, making the girl from Four stumble back as she gasps for air.

But as Seraphim checks the monitors, he realizes that the gasping for air is not just from Lauris's punch, but the poison that Decima had on her knife. _All_ of them are starting to shown different symptoms of the poison the two career girls have used, with Decima's heart rate growing erratic and Lauris losing oxygen levels and bleeding heavily.

"Oakland is gone, sir," Laelia speaks up, surprising Seraphim as he got caught up in the fight between the three girls. Sure enough, when he looks at Oakland's monitor, he's now flatlined. "Firing the cannon…"

 _Boom._

"Three more to go…" Seraphim whispers to himself as he watches the three girls pause in their fighting, all bleeding at various degrees, to look over as Clark starts shrieking and slamming his fists on the ground. A few seconds pass with them staring over at Clark and Seraphim starts wondering if they're going to kill him now. Kill him as he's vulnerable and sobs over the death of his friend.

But when Lauris tries to punch Decima and misses, the fight is back on between the girls, having decided the bigger threats are each other, not Clark. Decima kicks at Lauris's knees, unable to reach much higher on the girl standing a foot above her height. The action brings the weakened girl to the ground and Seraphim keeps his attention torn between the fight and Lauris's vitals. With the blood loss and poison coursing through her…it's not a surprise that the kick from the much smaller girl was able to bring Lauris down.

But Lauris doesn't stay down for long, her adrenaline pushing her to get back up and she tries to swing her knife at Stormy. Decima catches Lauris's arm and in a swift motion, brings her knife across Lauris's wrist, slicing down to the the tendons. The girl from Three cries out as the knife falls from her hand, no longer having the capability to hold on to it. "You don't get to take away killing Stormy from me," Decima spits in Lauris's face and wipes away at the blood on her face as Lauris clutches her wrist in pain, starting to sway on the spot from her blood loss.

"Get a cannon ready," Seraphim calls down to the Gamemakers, keeping his gaze on the three girls as the careers watch Lauris swaying on the spot and her eyes rolling back as she starts to lose consciousness. Before she can fall to the ground, Decima reaches up, just barely able to reach Lauris's neck to swipe her knife across it, spraying her with blood as Lauris falls.

 _Boom._

Both the arena and Games Center are quiet as the cannon rings. Seraphim leans forward as he watches Stormy and Decima size each other up, taking a few steps back to stay out of reach of their knives. "You're not killing me," Stormy says quietly to Decima, her voice shaking as she takes in ragged breaths.

"Yeah? How's that poison treating you?" Decima asks and starts to laugh before stopping to clutch her erratic heart.

"About as well as the poison is treating you," Stormy answers, somehow staying calm as the two careers stare at each other, both aware of just how deadly their knives have been. And aside from the poison, they're not in great shape, with blood slowly dripping down from the two wounds they made and the others gathered in the fight with Lauris.

Seraphim starts getting anxious as he watches their vitals, knowing that if one of them wins, they won't have much time before the poison kills them. "Make sure the medics are ready to be there right after the final cannon sounds."

But when watching the double poison attacks play out, both Seraphim and the two career girls didn't pay attention to the silence in the arena. Where there had once been the wails of a tribute over the death of an ally, there's now silence. Silence that is about to end.

Seraphim watches Clark run forward, holding his sword up with both hands directly in front of him as he charges at the girl with her back facing him. He lets out an angry scream just before he drives the sword through Decima's back, the momentum of it driving the sword straight through her chest. The career from Two coughs up blood as Clark struggles to pull the sword out, the blade getting stuck on the bones in her chest.

"You killed him!" Clark screams at Decima, tears still pouring down his angry face as he puts both hands on the sword handle and a foot on Decima's back to finally yank out the sword, pushing the girl to the ground as her heart rate flatlines on her vital screen.

 _Boom._

Seraphim stares at the screen with his jaw open in shock, never having _once_ predicted that Clark would be the one to kill Decima. "Wow," Magnus whispers from down below and Seraphim can hear a few of the other Gamemakers agreeing with him. _Wow sure is right._

Clark wipes at his eyes, staring at Stormy and the two bodies on the ground in front of him in confusion. "I thought- She was- Who?" At this, Seraphim studies the three girls there, one still alive, and can kind of understand how in Clark's rage and sadness that he seemingly confused the girls, all with brown hair of similar lengths. But that's where the similarities end. Not that it seems to matter to Clark as he raises his sword again, pointing it over at Stormy as she starts struggling to breath. "You killed him! You killed Oakland and-"

Stormy attempts to throw a knife at him and it lands in his leg, cutting Clark off as he screams and clutches at the knife buried deep in his leg. While he's weakened, Stormy takes a step forward with her knife raised, all too aware of what little time she has left before the poison kills her. But in her weakness, her foot slips and she falls hard to the ground, knocking out what little air she had in her lungs. "I'm not-" She starts wheezing as Clark takes a step forward, hobbling on his injured leg. "I'm not getting second anymore."

"How?!" Clark yells at her, tiny voice raised in so much anger as he approaches the career on the ground. "How could you people kill all of them?! They were innocent!" Clark shakes his head, no longer attempting to keep the tears off his face. "Cutter, Jarvis, Viradie, and now…now Oakland?!"

In a surprisingly quick motion for how weakened she is, Stormy reaches out and slices at Clark's ankle, cutting deep through to the bone. Clark's leg immediately gives out under him and he falls down next to Stormy, gritting his teeth and letting out a groan of anguish.

Seraphim starts leaning closer to the screens in anticipation, watching them with wide eyes and knowing he's so very close to having his victor. He has no clue which one it will be, but from the smug look on Stormy's weakened face, it's clear the District Four tribute thinks she will defeat Clark.

"No…" Clark whispers, now rapidly shedding tears of pain. "I have to win… For all of them. All the friends I couldn't protect."

"Well I have to win too," Stormy answers as they both swing their weapons.

Seraphim lets out a gasp as he watches Stormy's knife be driven into the side of Clark's stomach, but not nearly as loud of a gasp as Stormy makes when Clark buries his sword in her chest. A tear of pain slips down her cheek as she stares up at Clark.

 _Boom._

Seraphim has to frantically look over at the vitals, not quite sure which one of them made the killing blow. Either one of them could have killed the other.

Loud fanfare starts playing in the arena, celebrating the end of yet another Hunger Games and the newest victor, just as the medics quickly drop down, ready to save their new victor. Seraphim is on edge as he watches them grab the victor just before they pass out from blood loss. But he knows they will save them. They'll do everything possible to save their newest victor.

Kora's voice loudly sounds out in the arena to announce the victor as the medics take them up into the waiting hovercraft and Seraphim lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He did it. The games are finally over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 149th Hunger Games is Clark Botwright!"

* * *

 **It's with very much excitement that I announce the victor of the 149th Hunger Games, Clark Botwright from District Eight! Congratulations to CelticGames4 for submitting the victor! Oh my goodness, it feels so incredibly good to finally be able to share this with you!**

 **But before I say anything else, I have a few eulogies to do:**

 _ **Oakland Bradshaw, Ranked 5th, Killed by Lauris [3]:**_

 _Oh Oakland! I absolutely loved this little kid and he's been a delight to write. However, I think everyone wasn't really expecting him to end up as the victor. I don't think anyone expected him to make it this far but my plan had always been for him to make it close to the end. He was such a brave little leader for his friends and I really enjoyed allowing him to learn how to depend on other people, from Jarvis to Clark. Now did I cry while writing his death? Oh you bet I did. Oakland played such a HUGE role in Clark's development and Clark is not going to forget about him any time soon. Caleb, thank you so much for this delightful kid!_

 ** _Lauris Mercola, Ranked 4th, Killed by Decima [2]:_**

 _Lauris was a firecracker from the very start and I knew she could cause some serious chaos in the arena if she wanted to. She was a badass and had some serious struggles with trying to figure herself out. Plus, who didn't want to see her and Lori end up together? But, along the way, Lauris's story didn't quite fit in with the other arcs because she didn't have allies and she just kind of stayed out of the way, not trying to find the others. So she did kind of get overlooked (only four more chapters left of those puns lol). But that doesn't mean I didn't love her! She was a really fun, nuanced tribute to write and she gave me a good challenge. Cloe, I'm not sure you're still reading, but I really hope you have enjoyed Lauris's journey and thank you so much for sending her!_

 ** _Decima Felix, Ranked 3rd, Killed by Clark [8]:_**

 _Decima was another one that I considered being victor for a while. She certainly has shown from the start that she was ruthless and ready to do whatever it takes to get back home to Aurelia. And who else could claim that they took down two of the biggest threats in the arena? Decima is everything I love to see in a District Two tribute - absolutely ruthless AND she had a great reason for volunteering. But she got a just a bit too cocky in the end about her ability to beat Stormy. And also a little too trusting that Stormy would honor the career victory strategy. Also, having not one, but TWO poison users made not just this finale but the whole story so interesting and spicy. Unfortunately for Decima, the girls pulled a Hamlet and poisoned each other. Misty, thank you so much for Decima! I've had a ton of fun with her and how she manipulated the careers!_

 ** _Stormy Gilmore, Ranked 2nd, Killed by Clark [8]:_**

 _Caleb, I'm so sorry for killing both of your tributes in the finale. I promise it wasn't to be mean to you. They made it this far for their different arcs and plot reasons. When I made my plans, I focused on the tributes, not who submitted them (as it should be!). That being said, I always knew that Stormy would either be victor or come in second place. She had all the right traits to be victor - well trained, determined, not afraid to kill - and she almost did it. She would have if she wasn't against someone just as clever and smart with poison as she was. But the irony of her getting second place once more after years of coming in second place to volunteer...Yeah, maybe that was a little cruel on my part, but I think it was the best way to close her story. Caleb, thank you so very much for sending in Stormy! She's been a blast to write!_

 **And of course, I have to acknowledge our newest victor!**

 _ **Clark Botwright, Victor of the 149th Hunger Games:**_

 _Clark has been such an absolute delight to write from the very start as a spoiled brat child to this incredible change he's had to learning to love and feel love in return, although with some stubbornness still thrown in. Originally, he was not going to be the victor. My plans changed multiple times with him throughout the process of writing as I started to send him on this great arc and really grew to love this stubborn boy. He went from an early death, to dying with Jarvis, to dying way later on to protect Oakland, and eventually to victor. I am so very happy with my decision to make Clark the victor of this story and I can't wait to keep writing him. CELTIC! Are you still screaming at this point? Honestly, thank you so very much for sending Clark to this story. Also, sorry for continuing to mess with you for the past few weeks as I teased knowing who the victor is. It was all to get you stressed out and scared for Clark, all while I knew that he would win. I think you'll be able to forgive me for that ;)_

 **Okay. Wow. We have made it! I'm going to get sappy here for a bit so hang tight with me. Thank you all so very much for reading this story. I know at times I haven't been the fastest updater, but I promised you many months ago that I wasn't giving up on this story and here we are. Also, an even bigger thank you to everyone that submitted to this story. You all took a chance on me, even though at that point I hadn't written an SYOT. I sure hope I proved that it was a good chance to take and I wrote all of your tributes well. This story had an amazing bunch of tributes and I feel blessed by all the love and support you've shown me for my first SYOT. Every single review has brought me a smile and made me even more motivated to make this a great story. So thank you all and I sincerely hope you'll join me for the sequel to this story.**

 **I also want to take now to say a special thank you to Goldie for being my spoiler buddy. You can partially blame Goldie for the feels we caused you as she helped me work out some of the plots and make this story even greater! So thank you very, very much Goldie for being there to scream about things with me! Can't wait to keep working on some crazy subplots with you!**

 **Alright enough being sappy. So of course, I want to hear your thoughts on this finale! I tried to make it give maximum feels so did I accomplish that? When was the exact moment you figured out Clark was the victor? And what was your favorite part?**

 **Next chapter we're going to get a look at Clark and how he's doing after this finale as the Capitol celebrates his victory! And once more, congratulations to Celtic and thank you all once more for submitting tributes to this story!**


	41. Never Enough

**Chapter 37:**

 _Astrid Vadim, District 8, Victor of the 135_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Astrid is all too familiar with the odds of victory each year. Twenty two tributes entered the arena and only one of them ever gets out, usually six of those are fully trained and deadly. Everyone has odds of winning, some just more than others. And everyone has someone back home wishing for their return, be it a parent, sibling, friend, or significant other. Astrid had faced terrible odds, being just thirteen when she won.

But she still won.

Astrid didn't have anyone waiting for her when she returned. The District was happy to see another victor arrive home to Eight after over ten years had passed since Barathea's victory. But no one really _cared_ to see the little girl return home, too many lives on her hands that were already bloodied from struggling to stay alive on the streets. Only the victors had fully accepted her, taken her in as one of their own. Invited her to dinners and just stopped by to say hi, even if there is a fourteen year age gap between her and the next victor.

The 149th Hunger Games had careers that should have taken the victory, if they hadn't self-destructed on each other. There were outer District tributes with greater odds. But at the end of the day, the one who survived is once again a small thirteen year old from District Eight. Just like Astrid, Clark proved himself capable of fighting against the odds and became the victor.

But just like Astrid, he doesn't have anyone waiting for him.

Clark lost everyone he cared about in that arena. Viradie, Oakland, Jarvis… All tributes he became friends with, despite knowing what victory would mean. The one person he once called a friend might not even want to talk to Clark once he's home. And he might have parents back home, but that doesn't make them his family. They made it clear in their interview they don't want anything to do with Clark and Astrid is going to make sure they stay away from him now. But Clark has the victors. There's no way Astrid is abandoning him, just like Barathea and Rami didn't abandon her when she won. Just like she didn't abandon Velour when he won just three years ago.

"Astrid?"

Astrid quickly stands up from where she had been sitting against the wall, tired of waiting in this damn hallway for Clark. She just wants to see the boy already after three days of not being allowed near him as they fixed up the wounds given by Stormy, both visible and unseen. "Is it time?" Astrid asks the approaching doctor, trying not to sound too eager about seeing Clark. But that's a lie to anyone who has been watching her the past few days. She hasn't been able to hide how much she has started to care about him.

"Yes," the doctor answers, smiling over at Astrid as he checks the tablet in his hand. "They're helping him dress now and he'll be here in under five minutes."

Astrid just nods her head and watches him leave, unsure what to even say to him. Finally she gets to see Clark again, the first tribute she's been able to bring home. What is she even going to say to him? She'll tell him that she's here for him and the victors are his family. She'll tell him that she's so proud of him for finding the will to keep fighting, despite all the loss he faced. And she'll tell him that she's never abandoning him-

Tiny footsteps start echoing up the hallways and Astrid stares ahead, waiting to see Clark round the corner of the hallway. Slowly he limps around the corner, using a cane to keep his weight off of his still healing ankle. He keeps his head down, staring at the ground and refusing to look up at Astrid. But she doesn't care. Just the sight of him – even if he is broken inside – is enough to make her starting smiling and take a few steps closer to him. The games may be over, but mentoring and looking out for Clark has just started.

Clark stops walking and slowly looks up at Astrid, revealing red eyes with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Astrid also stops when she sees the vast pain in his eyes and she just wants to do everything possible to take away that pain. But she can't turn back time. She can't bring his friends back.

But…at the sight of his mentor standing in front of him, Clark sniffles and tries to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "Astrid…" He stares up at her, opening and closing his mouth a couple times to say something to her before letting out a heavy sigh. His shoulders drop as he starts frowning at her, "Really? A flower crown?"

Astrid lets out a laugh at this and starts shaking her head, only a little in disbelief that the first thing her stubborn victor says to her is about the stupid hat she sent him. Not the sword she sent that saved his life. She shrugs at him, starting to slowly smile at him when she sees the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "It was the funniest thing I could think of to send to you."

Clark lets out the tiniest of laughs at this and that's when Astrid pulls him in to a hug, carefully holding on to his tiny frame. A few seconds pass before Clark slowly returns it and Astrid can feel her eyes prickling with tears. "Thank you," Clark finally whispers to her, voice so sincere that the tears finally start falling down her face as it finally sets in that he's really alive. He really made it out.

"I never gave up on you," Astrid responds to him, hearing her voice shaking but not caring that he might notice. Let him know how much she cares about him. He deserves to know he has at least one person that cares about him. "And I'm not giving up on you."

Clark steps back out of her hug and when he looks up and sees tears from her, he shakes his head at her. "Are you feeling okay? I didn't know you were capable of crying."

"Shut up," Astrid answers, half laughing and half crying at him. But she's glad to see him still being stubborn with her. Maybe he didn't completely lose himself in that arena. "I'm just happy to see you again."

For a moment, it looks as if Clark is about to respond with something sarcastic once more. But, he decides against it and gives Astrid a genuine smile – albeit one mixed in with tears – that she has never seen from him before. "I'm glad to see you too…"

* * *

 _Clark Botwright, District 8, Victor of the 149_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

"Astrid, would you stop hovering over my shoulder?" Clark lets out a small huff of annoyance as he glances over at his mentor while his prep team makes final adjustments to his suit jacket and straighten out his tie. But he can't help the tiny smile forming on his face when he sees the concern clearly on her face, even if she's trying to hide it. Clark would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't glad to have Astrid around and constantly asking if he's alright…He really does have the coolest mentor and probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her.

…A fact that still hasn't fully set in yet. Despite spending days in and out of sleep in the hospital – against his control – and standing here now with a cane to take away the ache in his still healing ankle…it's almost as if he was in a dream. Surely if he tries hard enough, he can wake up and Viradie will be standing next to him and he can apologize for being so stubborn to her. He can tell her that he wants to be her friend.

But while he still can't quite believe that he actually won, the loss of Viradie is one fact he unfortunately can't forget.

"Just let me be concerned, you stubborn boy," Astrid answers him, shooing the prep team away so she can stand in front of Clark. She puts both hands on his shoulders and waits for him to look up at her before letting out a sigh. "You'll tell me if you need me, right?"

"Astrid, I don't need you babysitting me," Clark answers and crosses his arms, but he can't put a scowl on his face. Not when seeing Astrid be so concerned for him just makes him get a weird feeling inside that he's never felt before. He doesn't like the uncertainty of it, but it's just…a nice feeling, reminding him of what it felt like spending those days with Oakland. But the thought of his ally immediately makes his eyes start prickling. He had managed to get this far pretending the finale didn't happen. That he didn't lose his one friend right after telling him that they were safe… "I told him we were safe and he trusted me," he whispers to Astrid just as the tears start falling down his cheeks. Astrid surprises him by immediately pulling him into a hug, letting him sob while she gently runs a hand over his hair. "I didn't protect him. I told him I would protect him."

"Clark, stop that thought right now," Astrid's voice raises at this, making Clark step back from her in a bit of fear. Even if they're technically equal now…she's still a little intimidating. "If you did that, you wouldn't be alive right now. And let me tell you right now, you deserve to be living. I'll tell you that every day if I have to. Okay?"

Clark nods his head at this, feeling his throat tightening up from his tears and not trusting it. Not that he even has any idea how to respond to that.

Luckily for him – or maybe not that lucky – the stage manager approaches them, letting out a gasp at the sight of his tear stained cheeks. "Someone get some powder on him! We only have one minute!"

Clark coughs as he accidentally inhales the powder as his prep team frantically gets him ready before looking back at Astrid. "Should I be nervous? I don't really feel nervous about going out in front of the crowd."

"You can feel whatever you want right now," Astrid answers right away and gives him an encouraging smile as the crowd starts to cheer from Kora walking on stage. "Who cares what they think? You're a victor now. You're Clark Botwright, victor of the 149th Hunger Games."

"I'm a victor now," Clark mumbles, trying to get used to the weird feeling inside at that statement. Who would have thought he would _actually_ win two weeks ago? He had hoped he could do it…but deep down, he never quite believed he had what it takes. Not against all the others who were older than him and much stronger.

But he killed three of those older, stronger tributes. He takes a step forward at the urging of his prep team, only to come to a stop at that thought. Holy crap…he actually _killed_. He took away the lives of three people…

Clark can barely keep walking towards the stage, despite hearing Kora announce him to the crowd and their responding cheers. He doesn't want to face them. He's a monster. He's a monster who murdered three people. Not even quick and painless deaths… He drove his sword through their chests. Nyra. The two career girls, or, at least, he thinks the two career girls. Maybe one was the District Three girl? Doesn't matter where they're from. They were still three people. Three people who are now dead thanks to him.

But so are Viradie, Cutter, Jarvis, and Oakland. They were all people too good for this world, yet the others had no problem killing them. They were way more deserving of living than the people he killed…

Clark meets Astrid's gaze, being reminded of what she said earlier. He might not quite feel like he deserves to be here, but if she says he does, well…he guesses he'll try to pretend for her. He can pretend to be a victor worthy of standing on that stage and he won't let them see any tears from him, even if he's barely holding them in right now. He can't help it when he has so much regret that he couldn't save his friends.

 _But he's Clark Botwright, victor of the 149_ _th_ _Hunger Games. And he deserves to be here._

So he takes a deep breath, giving himself the motivation to push aside the thoughts for a little longer, before stepping out onto the stage.

* * *

Clark was trying to best to hold it all in. He really was trying to hold back the tears that he just wants to let out for hours. He really was trying to hold back the screams of pain every time someone congratulated him on victory. _Congratulated him for killing and losing his friends._

He always thought the Capitol parties must be so grand and extravagant. It is but…it's just not enough for him. He'd rather have Viradie next to him, drawing the flowers in the garden, or Oakland telling people a funny story about his friends, or Jarvis here to still look out from him. But they're gone and this extravagant lifestyle that he now gets to live with never be enough for him.

Clark glances back over his shoulder, hoping no one is paying attention to him as he runs through the garden outside the President's mansion, trying to hide among the trellises and fountains. Once away from the majority of the eyes, Clark slows down and the tears finally start slipping down his cheeks and he chokes out a sob. Why did he have to become friends with them? Why did he have to care about them? It only made this hurt so much to know that he's alone now. No friends waiting for him back home. Not even his parents are waiting for him.

Clark hopelessly brushes away tears as he collapses onto the ground next to a fountain, just staring at the flowing water. He knew for years that his parents didn't really like him – and why should they when he was terrible to them, always yelling and screaming if he didn't get what he wants? But to hear his mother say in the final eight interview that they never wanted him… God, it hurt so much more than Clark ever thought it would. And Stig's hesitation to even be interviewed by Kora just kept tearing the empty hole in his chest wider, leaving him with a terrible pit of loneliness.

He has no one. No family, no friends…no one who loves him.

"Clark…?"

The youngest victor quickly tries to wipe away his tears at the timid voice calling his name before glancing over, frowning at the sight of Velour approaching him. The young man tries to force a small smile at Clark, one he feels he doesn't deserve. "What do you-" He cuts off when he sees Velour's face immediately fill with pain. Clark lets out a sigh before motioning to the ground next to him. "Hi…"

Velour slowly sits down next to him, staring down at the ground and fidgeting with his fingers. Clark watches him carefully, really noticing the pain on his face and the way he barely seems to be holding it together…Is that going to be Clark someday? Is he someday going to be unable to do the simplest of tasks without being reminded of the arena?

"You did better than me," Velour finally whispers, so softly that Clark can barely hear him over the music still drifting over from the party.

"What?"

Velour takes a few seconds to finally look over at Clark, staring at the young boy with glossy eyes. "You did better than me. I ran away before my video recap was even half over."

"I don't feel better," Clark answers him, not quite understanding why he is ready to be so open with Velour or why Velour is even talking to him in the first place. Clark barely talked to him before the games and when he did…he was terrible. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

Velour shakes his head and forces himself to smile at Clark. "I can see now that you're different from the person you were before the games."

"I'm a worse person," Clark turns his gaze away from Velour, ashamed to even be looking at the victor for fear of his judgement. "I'm a monster who murdered three people. Three people with families that needed them." Clark shuts his eyes as his thoughts turn back to the video he had to watch and the families that were interviewed. Families who loved their children more than Clark's parents. "Nyra had brothers that loved her. Lauris had Lori who is now going to have a baby on her own. And Decima…" Clark opens his eyes, blinking quickly through the tears, "Decima's sister is going to die because I won!"

Velour doesn't have a response for Clark – only further making him think that he truly is a monster – and just stares at the youngest victor as tears fall down his face. What a pair they must be to anyone walking by, seeing these two young boys crying on the ground when they should be celebrating Clark's victory.

Clark is fine with just sitting there, not wanting to hear any lies from Velour telling him that he's going to be alright. But if it wasn't for the music playing, he would be slowly panicking from the quiet, especially sitting among these plants, just a reminder of the quiet forest he spent days in.

"I thought the same things right after I won…" Velour finally starts, taking a shaky breath through his tears. Clark stares over at the broken man, finding himself relating to him more than he wanted to. "Probably even worse. I couldn't look at anyone without fear of them stepping away from me and yelling that I am evil. I pushed my family away, assuming they wanted nothing to do with me… I fell into a terrible depression…"

Everyone in District Eight knew about Velour's struggles to some extent. They've seen him on TV, showing a broken man. But Clark never realized just how effected Velour was – _is_ – by the games. "What happened?"

Velour lets out a small laugh and shakes head at Clark. "Astrid happened."

Clark nods his head, finding himself slowly starting to smile. "Yeah I think I know what you mean. I'm surprised she's even let me be alone at this party."

Velour starts to form a little bit of a guilty smile at Clark. "Well…she thought you were getting annoyed at her so she asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh," Clark answers, not sure what else to say about Astrid. On the one hand, her insistent checking up on him is starting to get annoying. But on the other hand…it's clear to Clark that she cares about him to some extent.

"Yeah, sorry…" Velour starts frowning once more, staring at Clark as his face is filled with worry. "Are you mad?"

"No," Clark answers quickly, stopping Velour from breaking down in front of him. "I'm not mad at you. Or Astrid. Maybe a little annoyed at Astrid, but not mad." His comment makes Velour get the faintest hint of a smile on his face, something that surprises Clark and makes him falter for a moment. He's not used to people being genuinely happy at things he says…but he wants to keep feeling this way. "So what did Astrid do for you?"

"She made me realize that I did still have a family," Velour says slowly, watching Clark carefully as if he's worried Clark is going to break down. "Clark…whatever you're feeling right now…you're not alone. I guarantee one of us victors have felt the same way at some point. And it takes a while to realize it but whatever you're feeling…it's normal." Clark can see that Velour is still trying to accept his own words and he surprises himself by reaching over and taking his hand. Velour almost pulls away before allowing Clark to give him a small bit of comfort. "But the main thing she taught me is that the victors are your family now. We're not going to abandon you."

Silent tears fall down Clark's cheeks at this statement and he holds in a sob. He doesn't deserve for them to be treating him this way. At least, he doesn't feel like he deserves to be treated this way. But he wants to deserve to feel that way.

Before either of them can say anything else, he hears footsteps approaching and starts scowling at being interrupted by another person he doesn't know coming to congratulate him on his victory. But when he looks up and sees the old man approaching him, surrounded by a pair of guards, he quickly wipes away at his tears. Velour is standing first and he helps pull Clark up to greet a person they definitely both know.

"Hello Clark, Velour," the President of Panem says kindly to them as Clark brushes off his pants, hoping he doesn't look like too much of a mess right now. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Clark answers, just a little bit of stubbornness working his way into his voice, even if he tries not to let it happen. He doesn't want to be rude to the President but…it is his fault that he lost his friends.

Mendalius Xavier gives him a gentle smile at this and Clark finds himself relaxing a little. "Unstandable. But I do sincerely hope you will feel better soon. I'm sorry that you lost your friends."

Clark opens his mouth to yell at him, yell that there's no way he can really be sorry for him, but stops when he stares at the President's face, seeing a genuine expression of sadness on his face. Instead, he crosses his arms at the President, "Thanks, I guess."

President Xavier smiles at him once more before motioning over to a nearby bench that Clark neglected in his sorrow. "Would you mind joining me for a conversation?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Clark watches the President slowly start to get an amused smile on his face at Clark. "You do have a choice, but I would appreciate it if you allowed us to have this conversation. Velour, you can join too."

Clark glances over at the nervous man next to him before turning back to the President. What's the worst he could ask about? Clark didn't do anything wrong in the games. He nods his head and they sit down on the bench, Clark keeping his distance from the President.

President Xavier is quiet for a minute, studying Clark carefully before finally speaking up. "I would like your help with something, both of you. Something to improve Panem as a whole. And while you can say no, I think you will agree."

Clark stares down at the ground for a minute, confused why the President of Panem would want a scrawny and broken boy from District Eight to help him out with something to improve the country. But maybe if he does this…he can show the country that he isn't a monster. Maybe he can do something good for the country after failing to do something good for his friends. "Okay," he finally whispers and looks back at the President. "I'm not agreeing right away until I hear what you have to say. But I'm listening."

* * *

 **Here we go, our first chapter with Clark as a victor! I'm so excited to keep writing him and have a ton of stuff planned with him. While this chapter might have been angsty still, don't worry, he'll get some happiness soon! I'm nice to my victors haha.**

 **So anyways, like always I'd love to know what you think! What did you think about Astrid showing feelings and being so concerned for him? What did you think about Velour accepting him? And any guesses on what Mendalius wants Clark to help with? It's a fun worldbuilding thing that may have a bit of influence on the tributes for the sequel, so I'm excited to share soon what it is!**

 **Speaking of the sequel, we're only ten days away from the release! June 24th is the plan to end this story and post the first prologue. I can't wait for you all to see what crazy quell twist I have planned.**

 **That's all I have to say for now. Next chapter will be up soon and we're going to check in with Seraphim and see what's going on with him!**


	42. Overlooked

**Chapter 38:**

 _Seraphim Lukianas, Head Gamemaker (?)_

Seraphim knew it was only a matter of time after the train left with Clark to return to District Eight that he would be talking to Mendalius. The victor leaving the Capitol is the true end of the games, not when the final cannon sounds. He's been absolutely terrified of this discussion, terrified that after all he's done in the past six months to improve these games and even getting shot, Mendalius still won't let him keep his job. Won't let him work on the Quarter Quell that he's already put years into.

So when he enters his office the morning after the victory party, exhausted from everything but excited about the future planning, he isn't quite surprised to see Mendalius sitting in his seat, sipping his tea like always. But he just wishes he could have given him a heads up.

"Good morning, Seraphim," Mendalius smiles over at him and motions to the seat across from him, the seat usually reserved for those talking to Seraphim. He recognizes the power move there and let's out a sigh when Mendalius continues, "Please have a seat."

"Hello Mr. President," Seraphim is unable to stop the fear trickling in as he sits down across from the President. "Is this the moment when you fire me?"

"Seraphim," Mendalius starts, tone just slightly making Seraphim feel like a child being scolded. "There are many things that we need to discuss today. That is one of them, but there are more pressing issues. Issues that arose during the games."

Seraphim nods his head in understanding, but it doesn't do anything to stop the ball of nerves and anxiety in his stomach. "The rebels?"

"Correct," Mendalius pauses to take a sip of his tea, the normal action slightly diffusing Seraphim's nerves. "We've gathered quite a bit of information in the past few days since Khaya was arrested. I spared you from the interrogations as you were busy recovering and finishing up the games." Mendalius lets out a heavy sigh of concern, staring over at Seraphim for a moment with exhausted eyes before continuing, "We have learned quite a lot about the rebel situation in Districts Four and Seven. It's worse than we thought, particularly in Seven."

"You got that information from Khaya?" Seraphim cringes slightly at saying her name and rubs his arm, the spot still tender from where she shot him. He's lucky to be in the Capitol and get the advanced medicine, otherwise he would probably still be in recovery.

"Yes and no," Mendalius answers, making Seraphim raise an eyebrow in questioning at him. "Khaya revealed some information to us after she received some truth serum. Other information was gathered from Gregorio and Faye. Those two make terrible rebels, they gave up information after only five minutes."

Seraphim starts scowling at Gregorio's name and crosses his arms at the President. It's all that man's fault that things kept going wrong in his games. It's all his fault that he got _shot_. "I hope he's rotting in hell."

"He is, or at least, prison seems like hell for people who live extravagant lifestyles in the Capitol," Mendalius gives a small shrug as he sips his tea. "As for Faye and the other escorts, I'm happy to say that she was the only one that was involved in rebel activity. However, I believe some of them need to get removed for not treating their tributes well. The older ones could take a lesson from Aineon, Bella, and Rosalina. But that's a later problem." He gently sets down his tea cup as Seraphim has the slightest bit of hope that he won't be losing his job. Why would Mendalius tell him that about the escorts if he wouldn't be around for it?

The President folds his hands on the desk in front of him and studies Seraphim carefully before continuing. "Now, we have another rebel related issue. Velmour's family."

In the chaos of getting shot and finishing the games, Seraphim had forgotten about Velmour's family being brought into the Capitol for questioning regarding their connection to rebels. "What happened with them?"

"Not involved with the rebels, but obviously they have rebel ties. But…" Mendalius lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, briefly letting his exhaustion show through. "They did illegally move from District Seven to District Four years ago. They did it to give their kids a better life. And for that, I have to punish them somehow."

It's clear to Seraphim that this problem has been bothering Mendalius for days now. He doesn't quite understand why Velmour's parents would do that, but he's never had kids. Who knows what he would do to protect his kids if he ever becomes a father? Not that that will happen anytime soon unless…he pats his pocket, still feeling his phone there that hasn't gotten any messages or calls from the person he wants. Not even a message saying he made it safely back to his District…

But that's not something Seraphim can be concerned about right now. Not with the President sitting right in front of him. "What will you do?"

Mendalius lets out a heavy sigh at this and takes a moment to think. "I won't throw James and Melanie Christian in prison. Not for a crime that happened years ago. However…I don't want to take the chance of their three children becoming rebels. They will stay in the Capitol and be placed into the homes of people I trust."

Seraphim had not expected that answer. But right away, he knows a family that would be perfect. "If I could suggest someone…" Seraphim starts slowly, not quite sure if it's his place to make suggestions for this. But Mendalius' face stays open to the suggestion, so Seraphim continues, "Ophelia's sister, Harper, has been trying for years to have a baby and recently found out she can't have kids. I trust Ophelia and her family as much as I trust my own mother…Can you give the newborn to her?"

Mendalius slowly smiles at this and nods his head, making Seraphim start grinning at the thought of how happy both Ophelia and Harper will be at this news. Surely this will be enough for Seraphim to make up for Ophelia saving his life. "Yes, I can do that. Now the other two are trickier as they're older… Valerie has expressed no interest in volunteering for the games. But I think I might have found a good home for her already…"

"Who?"

"One of your Gamemakers," Mendalius lets out a small laugh at the surprise on Seraphim's face. "The children were temporarily being held here in the Games Headquarters when we first brought them in. Magnus happened to walk by and started talking to her and, well…Valerie seems to like him. Doesn't he have a partner?"

Seraphim nods his head, still surprised by this, "Yes, Lukas."

"Do you think they'll make good parents?"

"Absolutely," Seraphim answers immediately, having seen the way Magnus always lights up when they're out for dinner with the Gamemaking team and he sees kids.

"Good, I'll inform him after this conversation," Mendalius nods head at Seraphim, studying him once more. "That leaves Marcus…he's too much like Velmour and I worry for him. Which is why he'll be placed with my niece where I can keep a close eye on him. Now," Mendalius becomes serious as he picks up a piece of paper on the desk and starts studying it. "On to discussing this year's Hunger Games. Ophelia was kind enough to provide me with a report on the crowd opinion since you have been resting."

"I'm sure she loved doing that," Seraphim lets out a laugh before realizing this is what will determine his future. He stops immediately and tries not to let Mendalius see his nerves. "So what is the verdict?"

"Let's see… The majority of people were happy about Clark's victory, even if it was unexpected," Mendalius skims over the paper as Seraphim anxiously starts fidgeting with his hands. "Some are angry about Velmour not winning, but oh well, we can't please everyone. The majority also thought it was highly exciting and the action was nearly non-stop. Some favorite moments were Hazel's death, Aero and Ati trapping Jett, Jarvis sacrificing himself for Clark and Oakland, Decima's poison, and of course, the finale."

"Some of those weren't even my doing," Seraphim responds sadly, viewing the actions as mistakes on his own part for being unable to see the sabotages before they happened. "There were a lot of things in the arena that weren't my doing."

"I understand that," Mendalius says slowly, keeping his gaze on Seraphim as the Head Gamemaker starts slowly panicking inside. "And I am not faulting you for the actions of rebels. Not even I anticipated that."

Seraphim nods his head, his nerves only slightly reduced that Mendalius isn't blaming him. But still, he doesn't know yet if he will keep his job. "So…"

"So," Mendalius echoes as he tries to fight a small smile forming on his face. "Overall, satisfaction in these games has increased from 52% to 85%. Excitement for the Quarter Quell has also increased significantly after the excitement of this year. Seraphim…I'd say you did a great job at making sure these games are not overlooked."

As this information sets in, Seraphim slowly starts to grin at the President. "So does that mean…?"

"Yes, Seraphim," Mendalius shakes his head at Seraphim, smile on his face. "You can stop asking me this. You will be allowed to keep your job."

Seraphim lets out a giant sigh of relief and relaxes in his chair. He did it…he actually did it. "Thank you, sir. I promise I won't let you down for the Quell."

"Did you really think I wanted to see you fail?" Mendalius asks Seraphim, who just answers with a small shrug. "I thought your original plans were fine, just not exciting enough for the year before a Quarter Quell. Unless you did something disastrous, the plan was always for you to keep your job."

"Wait… you really let me stress for all this time when you knew I would be fine?" Seraphim stares at him with wide eyes and his mouth open in disbelief as Mendalius tries to hold back a laugh that he turns into a cough. Seraphim shakes his finger at the President, "Oh you're evil. People might say you're nice, but I know the truth."

Mendalius laughs loudly at this and Seraphim can't quite fight smiling. "I just wanted to put a fire under you and see what you could do. I always knew you were capable of great things. You just needed a little push to get there."

Seraphim is left speechless at that. He wants to be mad at the president for treating him that way and letting him think for months that he really was about to lose his job. And yet…he's a little flattered that Mendalius believed in him and wanted to see him succeed. "You know, you really do act like a father at times to me."

"How so?" Mendalius asks, slightly raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Well," Seraphim starts, trying to gather his thoughts and explain this in a way that Mendalius won't be offended by. "You always push me to do my best. You want to see me succeed, even if it means you have to scare the crap out of me and make me think for months that I'm going to lose my job."

Mendalius considers this for a moment before smiling at Seraphim. "Yes, I suppose you're right. As you know, I never had kids and devoted my life to bettering Panem. So I guess I've taken in the Head Gamemakers over the years as my children."

Seraphim smiles over at Mendalius, even if he's a little sad to hear that he thought he couldn't have a family just because he's president. "Well I feel honored to be almost your child. But I'm still a little mad at you for letting me think I was done for."

"I don't blame you," Mendalius starts chuckling before trying to become serious. "But I am glad you have made these games exciting and memorable. I really want to end my presidency next year on a high note. Not just with the games, but in all of Panem."

Seraphim nods his head at this, having some insight into Mendalius' plans. "Did Clark agree to help? I wasn't quite sure if he would with how stubborn he is."

Mendalius lets out a single chuckle at this, "You're correct and he didn't agree yet. I told him he could have a week to decide." Mendalius contemplates this as he takes another sip of his tea. "I'm confident he'll agree after I told him he can have an impact on the programs offered in District Eight."

"Really?" Seraphim raises his eyebrows when Mendalius nods his head. "Huh, who would have thought that Clark would agree?"

"I did," Mendalius shakes his head at Seraphim at this. "You should put more faith in the boy. I think he's going to surprise us all."

"He already has surprised me," Seraphim shrugs at this before smiling at the President, proud of his victor. "I hope he keeps surprising me. Now," Seraphim puts his hands on the desk, ready to stand up and get back to work. "Anything else to discuss today? I have a Quarter Quell to prepare for."

Mendalius shakes his head, smiling at Seraphim before standing up. "No, I think that covers it. But Seraphim…Please be careful. It's likely the rebels are going to become more desperate and I really don't want to see you get shot again."

"I'd rather not get shot again too," Seraphim rubs the tender spot on his arm, still able to feel the pain from the bullet. "But I guess it's a risk that comes with the job. That and your Gamemakers teaming up with rebels to take your job."

Mendalius frowns as Seraphim stands up, watching the Head Gamemaker carefully. "I don't want those to continue being risks for you."

"I know and I have complete faith in you stopping them," Seraphim grins at the President, truly meaning what he said. If anyone can figure out a solution to this problem, it's going to be Mendalius Xavier. There's a reason he's been allowed to stay in office for so long. "Now you focus on stopping those rebels and I'm going to focus on making this the most epic Quarter Quell Panem has ever seen."

"Seraphim," Mendalius starts, tone full of caution that makes Seraphim start shaking his head already. "I'm being very serious. Do be careful. I am worried that the rebel activity might increase, especially since this Quell marks 75 years since the Second Rebellion."

"We'll be ready for them, Mr. President," Seraphim answers confidently, getting a small smile from Mendalius at him still calling him that. "We'll stop those rebels, we'll have a fantastic Quarter Quell, and then you're going to end your presidency with the greatest ending ever."

* * *

 **We're getting so very close to the end! I can't believe that we're almost there because just a couple months ago, it seemed like it would take a long time before I reached the end. But now we just have one chapter and the epilogue left!**

 **So, anything surprising in this chapter? Did you think that Seraphim would keep his job? I hinted before that he would be fine so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise haha. Also, any other guesses what Clark is maybe helping with now that we've seen a little more?**

 **Next chapter we're going to check in with Clark as he arrives back home in District Eight! And then the epilogue is going to be a look at him on the victory tour! I hope to have the next chapter done in the next couple of days, probably around Wednesday, because we're only eight days away now!**


	43. Home

**Chapter 39:**

 _Clark Botwright, Victor of the 149_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

With every minute spent on the train, watching the countryside and Districts filled with fields roll past, Clark was only growing more and more anxious about reaching District Eight. He's terrified of facing the crowd – that is, if one even shows up for him. Why would people want to meet him as he reaches home? He's terrified of facing his parents and accepting that they don't want anything to do with him. But mostly he's terrified of facing Stig.

But…at least he knows he's not going to be facing them alone. He might have lost his friends and family over the course of the games, but he gained new friends…no, a new family…in the process. Clark turns his gaze away from the passing fields and smiles over at Astrid and Velour sitting at a nearby table, Astrid animatedly telling Velour that he should adopt an animal.

"Velour, I'm telling you, it's a good idea," Astrid points her finger at him, a smile on her face that makes Clark's smile grow. He's still not used to the sight of Astrid being more friendly and less harsh, but he can definitely get used to it. "I saw how you were with Pinova's kitten. You should get a kitten. Or maybe a puppy."

"Pinova had a kitten with her?" Clark asks curiously and when both of them look over at him, he starts blushing nervously about interrupting their conversation.

"She did," Velour answers, getting the faintest hint of a smile on his face at the thought. "A cute little thing named Corvo. She's a good person…I think you'll like her."

Clark nods his head at this, even if he doubts someone as nice as her will want to be friends with him. But the mention of a kitten has him pausing…he wants an animal to care for and who will love him no matter what he did in the arena. "I want to get a puppy. We should go get puppies together."

"Ha!" Astrid says right away at his statement and starts laughing loudly. "I told you it was a good idea!" When Velour shrugs a little at this but still smiles at Clark, Clark starts to feel his nerves dissipating a little. He never anticipated that he would be friends with Velour, of all people, but he's glad to have him. He's glad to have someone who understands his sadness at losing Viradie. "Just think about it: two little puppies just running around the Victor's Village in Eight. Oh Barathea is going to lose it if they get into her garden."

Clark lets out a heavy sigh at the mention of the Victor's Village, just another reminder that they'll be reaching Eight soon. His nerves return in full force and he tries to look away before the other two victors notice, but it's too late. "Clark?" Velour hesitantly calls over to him and Clark shakes his head stubbornly, not wanting to talk to them about why he's so nervous. "Do you want to come sit over here with us?"

Clark takes a minute of staring out the window, trying to keep back tears at his fear of what awaits him in Eight, before finally looking over at the two. He's met with encouraging smiles from both of them, only making him really want to cry because he still doesn't know what he's done to earn this empathy despite what he did in the arena or who he couldn't save. Finally, he gives up and heads over to the table with them, sighing loudly as he sits down across from them.

"So," Astrid starts and Clark stares at her, already not liking the tone of her voice. She stares down at him intently, tapping her fingers on the table. "Have you figured out what you're going to say to the President?"

"How do you know- oh," Clark shuts up when he sees the guilty look on Velour's face, clearly stating that he told Astrid all about their conversation with the President of Panem last night. Clark sighs once more, this time over the uncertainty of what he'll do. "Velour I…I don't blame you for telling Astrid. I would have told her eventually."

Clark stares down at his hands, absentmindedly picking at the perfectly filed nails from last night. How is he supposed to decide what to do? He's only thirteen…only thirteen and he's killed three people and experienced more heartache than he ever imagined. How is he supposed to help the President can approval and acceptance in the country for a brand new set of universities? Is anyone even going to want to listen to what he has to say? He's not an exciting career. He's not a volunteer with an exciting reason they fought for. He's just a stubborn kid who has no one to return home to.

"I think you should do it," Astrid finally speaks up and Clark looks up at her, finding an encouraging smile being directed at him. "It will keep you busy. You can feel like you're doing something good for Panem. And I'm talking about both of you."

Clark glances over at Velour, finding a hopeful smile on his face. He looks so excited about helping out with this…there's no way Clark can say no and let him down. He already let down too much people to let down another. "Well…if I do this, I'm making it the way I want, at least in District Eight."

"Good," Astrid answers immediately, a proud smirk on her face. "Don't do this unless there's something in it for you."

"But I…" Clark hesitates, unsure about the decision still. Doing it just for himself just feels…so much like himself before the games. And he hates that person. "I don't care about that. I just…want to do something good. And if helping him promote the new universities does that, then I'll do it. I just…I want something to do that will make things better."

The other two victors stare at him for a minute and Clark is almost certain they're going to tell him that whatever he's feeling is wrong. Astrid's face certainly looks like she's ready to say that. But she keeps quiet, her lips pursed as she for once holds her tongue with him. Instead, Velour is the one to speak up. "I want to help," he whispers quietly, voice shaking a little and full of hesitation about speaking up. "I couldn't…I-I couldn't help Vir…"

Velour chokes on a sob at this and Astrid is up in an instant, holding him closely in a hug while Clark just watches, feeling his eyes prickling in tears at the sight of his fellow victor…his _friend_ …breaking down like this. And it's all his fault. He was the one who ran at the start to get supplies when he should have protected her. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault she died." Clark wipes quickly at his face when Velour and Astrid look over at him, hating the pity in Astrid's eyes but especially hating the sorrow and pain in Velour's. He's never going to be able to make up for that mistake. He jumps out of his chair, wanting to go back to staring out the window, but he immediately regrets getting up because when he's met with the factories on the outskirts of Eight.

He can feel the train start to slow and with it comes a fresh wave of panic. He frantically starts rubbing his face, wishing he could stop crying already. It's so stupid, all this crying! Crying isn't going to bring back Viradie or Jarvis or Oakland. Crying isn't going to change the fact that he murdered people. And crying certainly isn't going to change the fact that he's about to face a crowd of people. That is…if people even want to see him.

"Clark," Astrid says carefully from behind him and he slowly looks over his shoulder at her, ready for her to laugh at his tears. Instead, she slowly puts a hand on his should and gives him a gentle smile. "We'll find a way to honor her memory. I'll do my best to help you two think of an idea. Now," she takes her hand away and her face hardens, turning back into the woman that Clark is used to seeing from before the games. "Stop crying, we have a District to greet."

Clark shakes his head at her but despite not believing her, he still sniffles and tries to stop his tears. Maybe there's still a little bit of fear for her left over from before the games when she scared him into being nice to Viradie…

"No one is going to want to see me," Clark mutters as the train pulls into the train station, the windows blackening to stop the crowd – or probably no one – from seeing him just yet. "Who wants to see a stubborn monster like me? Not my parents. Probably not Stig."

Astrid purses her lips at this and shakes her head at him. "Clark, I think you're going to be surprised." She turns to look over at Velour and Clark follows her gaze, finding the victor sitting at the table, arms wrapped around himself and eyes shut, tears still rolling down his face. "Velour, are you alright?"

"Of course not," Velour lets out a humorless laugh at this and shakes his head before opening his eyes to look at them. "I hate the crowds."

"You can stay behind," Astrid tells him and Clark finds himself nodding in agreement, hating the guilty feeling in him that he's the reason Velour is so upset right now. Velour wouldn't have to face the crowds if it wasn't for him.

"No," Velour shakes his head and slowly stands up, taking in a large, shaky breath. "I…want to support Clark."

Astrid motions for Clark to start walking towards the door at that, but he stays rooted, staring over at Velour and feeling his eyes welling up. The older victor avoids his gaze, looking around everywhere before eventually meeting his eyes. "Thank you," he says quietly and when Velour gives a quick nod of his head, Clark finally looks over at Astrid. So what if no one is waiting for him? At least he has these two supporting him.

Maybe that can be enough for him.

"Alright, let's do this while I still have the courage to face no one," Clark stubbornly starts stomping over to the door, hearing Astrid laugh behind him and two sets of footsteps following him. He throws open the door, not letting himself hesitate and grow nervous in fear of walking out onto a quiet train station.

But he immediately takes a step back, simply overwhelmed by all the cheers that meet him. He blinks rapidly, trying to see through his blurring eyes the huge crowd gathered at the station just to see _him._ "What – I'm so – why?"

"I told you so," Astrid smugly says to him and puts a hand on his back, gently pushing him out the door and onto the platform. "Welcome back to District Eight, kid."

Clark is still completely overwhelmed at just how many people are here, all of them looking so happy to see him. Despite everything he did – including not protecting his own District partner – they still are happy to see him home. He hesitantly raises his hand to wave at them and the cheers manage to get even louder.

At that, Clark starts crying again and Astrid puts an arm around him and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "I don't deserve this-"

"Yes you do," Astrid answers immediately, stopping Clark from continuing down a path of feeling worthless. But when two figures step out from the front of the crowd, Clark tenses up and Astrid immediately lets go of him to go confront them. "Hell no. You do not get to come here now that he's a victor and decide you want to actually care about him."

Clark's parents stop walking closer at this, hesitanting looking at Astrid before his father turns his attention over to Clark. At the sight of them, Clark tenses up, a pit of anger forming in him at the memories of the way they cowered in embarrassment during their interview. The memories of them not wanting him.

"Why don't you let Clark decide what he wants?" His father says to Astrid, not making an effort to hide his displeasure at her snapping at him. "You're not his parent. You don't get to speak for him."

Astrid scoffs at this statement from him and before Clark can even respond, she steps towards his father. "Yeah well you sure aren't parents to him either." Clark gasps along with the crowd when Astrid suddenly punches his dad in the face, forcing him to stumble back and be caught by Clark's mother. His nose starts bleeding right away as Peacekeepers step forward, hesitantly looking at Astrid to determine what to do. But instead of speaking to them, she glances back at Clark, "Do you want them here?"

Clark had been thinking a lot about his parents and if he wanted to talk to them again after seeing them admit last night in the video recap that they never wanted him. He was so afraid of being alone that he was almost willing to still call them his family, even if they didn't want him. But…he has a new family now. One that has never stopped showing that they want him around. "No," he finally says, even if the single word makes him feel terrible.

The Peacekeepers immediately start guiding his parents away and Clark watches them leave, feeling whatever bit of belonging he felt dissipate. He starts searching the crowd, hoping to see the one other person he wants to see. But…Stig is nowhere in sight.

Just like he expected.

But a couple people he didn't expect to see step forward towards him as he wants to just break down in cry over having no one. He recognizes the three people right away. Because who wouldn't recognize District Eight's victors?

Clark futily tries to stop crying, wanting to seem a bit more impressive to the victors. What a great first impression he must be making on them. Rami Grant, the legendary designer. Hessian Dion, victor of the Fourth Quarter Quell. And Barathea Pallas, the woman who is even more intimidating than Astrid.

Barathea is the first one to step forward and she holds out her hand to him, giving him an encouraging smile that Clark hesitantly returns, unsure why she's giving it to him. She knows absolutely nothing about him, and yet…his conversation with Astrid about the victors returns, reminding him that it doesn't matter if she knows him or not. They're both still victors. "Welcome to the family, Clark."

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

Clark had barely had a moment to breath once he returned home to District Eight. Once the call was made to the Capitol and the President was informed that Clark would help out along with Astrid and Velour – much to his delight – it was non-stop work to promote the new universities being opened, one in every District.

There had been so many talks with victors from various Districts, trying to figure out if they had any specific programs they would want to study. President Xavier figured if he could get the victors showing support and attending the universities, the public will soon follow. Clark is still nervous about having to call some of them, having counted on Astrid to handle some of the scarier ones, like Glacia Skylar in Two, Delmar Ulna in Four, and Thetis Oneiroi in One. There was no way he could have handled talking to those three. Some of the others, like Cal, Oakland's mentor…he could handle better. Velour had no problem getting Pinova on board, something Clark was a little jealous about. He wanted to talk to the victor closest to his age and ask her how she handles things.

But once they had figured out at least one victor from each District who was willing to help, well, then came the worst few days of Clark's life. President Xavier thought it would be great to film promotional videos of the victors helping, which was a great idea…until Clark stepped in front of the camera and had about the acting skills of a cardboard box. It had taken hours for them to coach him through the lines before he finally quit and made Astrid do it.

Clark had figured out a different way to help, one that better fit his talents…although he still thinks Viradie would have done a better job than him. She was much more talented at drawing than he is. But, he'll soon improve, once he can attend the art classes when the university opens.

And at least he didn't have to do this all alone.

"What do you think, bud?" Clark asks the puppy next to him as he stares at one of the promotional posters hanging in the city that he created. Although puppy is not quite the word he would use to describe Bjark's size. He had messed up there. They hadn't known Bjark's age when Clark adopted him from the shelter but assumed he was close to full grown. Just a nice, fluffy, medium sized dog who immediately tackled Clark with kisses. How could he have ever not adopted him? He was just absolutely adorable with his big fluffy feet making him look like a small bear.

Except he didn't stay small. He kept growing and growing and almost three months later, it doesn't seem like he's stopping any time soon, at least not until he's half of Clark's height.

But it doesn't matter. He loves Bjark so much and the dog loves him just as unconditionally, something Clark so badly needed after returning home. He needed someone there to help fill his empty home, one way larger than he'll ever need.

Bjark leans against Clark as he rubs his head, still staring at the poster absentmindedly. With the release of them, they were finally done with their crazy planning. All that was left was to celebrate the opening of them on Clark's victory tour.

Which means he has too much time to think about everything, or rather, one person in particular.

Stig had done a great job at avoiding Clark, not that he needed to try too hard. And now that Clark is free…he wants nothing more than to apologize to Stig for what he did. While Astrid and Velour have been great and truly accepted him into their messed up victor family…Clark just wants a friend.

Clark let's out a loud sigh and turns his gaze across the street to the apartment he hasn't been to in over a year. He couldn't fight off the need to say something any longer, but now that he's standing outside Stig's home, he's a ball of anxiety and nerves. What if Stig doesn't want to talk to him? What if he does, just so he can yell at Clark and tell him that he's a monster?

But what if he does want to talk to Clark and maybe be his friend again?

That last option is the one bit of hope Clark has been holding on to. Well, that and knowing that at least he'll always have Bjark by his side. Who knows, maybe having the puppy there will make Stig more willing to talk.

Clark takes a deep breath, steading himself before finally taking steps to cross the street and reach Stig's apartment. Bjark happily trots along next to him, tongue hanging out and just making Clark smile at the silly sight. He pats Bjark's head when they reach the other side of the street, just glad to have him. Clark crouches down, having to hold Bjark back from licking at his face so he can talk to him. "Alright, you have to be a good boy now. No jumping up on Stig if he decides to talk to us. You need to look cute and distract him from how terrible I once was."

As soon as he lets go of Bjark, his dog instantly starts licking his face, making Clark start laughing at his affection. The dog has been one of the main sources of happiness since returning home, something Clark is so grateful for. "Okay, okay, let's go see if Stig will talk to us."

Clark sighs as he stands up and stares at the apartment in front of him. He has no clue how this will go…but he has to do it. He can't keep sitting around, wondering what would happen if he tries to talk to Stig. Even if he is terrified.

Bjark lets out a low bark at him, almost as if the dog is telling him just to do it already. Just see already if he can get his one friend that is still alive…

"Now or never," Clark whispers to himself before stepping up to the door and knocking loudly. He takes a step back, nervously grabbing the fur on Bjark's back as he leans up against his legs. When he hears footsteps approaching, he's almost tempted to just run away and pretend he never tried to do this. "This was a stupid idea," he mumbles to himself, just before the door opens.

The person standing there is not person he was hoping for, but hopefully she won't slam the door in his face. Mrs. Hannigan doesn't hide the surprise on her face when she sees Clark struggling to hold Bjark back. "Oh…um, hi Clark…"

"Hi Mrs. Hannigan," Clark says nervously, noticing the way her hand stays clutched on the door, ready to shut it at a moment's notice. "I was, um…hoping that maybe Stig is home?"

"He is," Mrs. Hannigan says slowly, staring down at Clark as he gets Bjark to sit still. "I'll…see if he wants to talk to you."

"Thank you," Clark answers, catching just a hint of surprise on her face as she shuts the door. Of course, Clark had never treated her right either before the games. He didn't treat anyone right…

A few minutes pass of Clark standing at the door, anxiously waiting for Stig to open it. But with each passing minute…he seems to have his answer. Stig doesn't want to talk to him. Clark ruined everything…

"Come on, Bjark," he says sadly, turning around to leave as he feels the tears in his eyes. He had really been hoping that Stig would at least give him the chance to talk and explain everything. But he shouldn't be surprised that he didn't. Why would he? "Let's go back home to people who care about us."

Clark suddenly loses his grip on Bjark's leash as the dog pulls himself loose. Clark turns around just in time to see Bjark jumping up on Stig, completely surprising him. "Hey there, down boy," Stig says to Bjark, laughing a little as he tries to get the dog down. Bjark listens to Stig – he never listens that well to Clark – only to stand right next to Stig, tongue out and tail thumping against the door behind them.

"Sorry, he's still a puppy," Clark awkward says before nervously biting his lip as he stares at the boy in front of him being so affectionate to Clark's best friend. It's been so long since Clark has seen him in person and a whole rush of feelings have come back at the sight of Stig.

"He doesn't look like a puppy," Stig says with a laugh as he pets Bjark, before stopping suddenly, seemingly realizing just who is standing there now that he's gotten over the initial surprise of Bjark. Stig grabs Bjark's leash and slowly offers it out to Clark, who stares at his outstretched hand for a few seconds, wondering if this is Stig trying to tell Clark to leave… "Hey."

Clark nervously steps forward at that, getting just the slightest bit of hope that maybe Stig will let him talk. He holds out his hand and Stig slips the leash into it, letting his fingers linger just a bit against Clark's. He grasps the leash tightly, starting to form just the smallest smile as he stares at his former – but hopefully not for long – friend. "Hey."

* * *

 **Here we are, only the epilogue left! Just one more update left for this story which is a bit bittersweet. I'm excited to finish this story and start the sequel, but it means the end of a good thing! But, I'll save the sappy stuff for next chapter.**

 **So here we have our look at Clark returning home to District Eight and a little bit of a glimpse at him a couple months down the road (ft. Bjark the adorable Newfoundland puppy). We also got to finally see what Mendalius asked Clark to help out with! So what did you think? What was your favorite part of the chapter? And do you think Stig is going to fully forgive Clark?**

 **Well, next time (last time saying that on this story T.T) we're going to check in with Clark on his victory tour. That chapter will be going up noon est on Sunday, June 24th so I'll see you then!**


	44. Memories

**Epilogue:**

 _Six Months Later_

 _Clark Botwright, Victor of the 149_ _th_ _Hunger Games_

Clark was more excited than he anticipated to be heading off on the Victory Tour. There was still an overwhelming sense of dread and guilt, don't get him wrong. But…he gets to finally meet the victors he's worked with for months and see the universities opening up. He gets to see something he worked really hard on become a reality…and it's a really rewarding feeling.

Now if only he didn't have to put up with Bobby Bobbins the whole time.

"Come on, it's time for us to _weave_ goodbye to District Eight!" Bobby laughs at his joke and Clark almost rolls his eyes at him. But he stops himself, simply reminding himself that at least he won't be putting up with Bobby next year. He can tolerate him for a few days… "And then I must say _sea_ you soon to District Four!"

Poor District Four. They have no idea what they're about to experience.

Astrid raises an eyebrow over at him as he pulls his jacket closer to him, surprised by the cold winter they've been having in Eight. They watch as Bobby looks around the Victor's Village proudly, watching the people moving about as they prepare for the victors to head out. "You know, I think I'm going to miss that guy."

"What?" Clark asks in disbelief at the statement. There's _no_ way that Astrid is actually going to miss Bobby.

"Of course I won't," Astrid scoffs and shakes her head at Clark, a smile turning up the corner of her lips as she looks down at him. "Only good thing he's ever done was convince someone to pay an absurd amount of money to get you the sword."

Clark's about to make a sarcastic response at that but stops when he realizes that he really wouldn't be standing here today without Bobby Bobbins. It was still mostly Astrid doing the work, but still…the escort was the one who ultimately got the money to save him. There's no doubt in Clark's mind after all these months that he only had a chance to win because he received that sponsor gift. "I should thank him."

It's Astrid's turn to be surprised, "What?"

Clark's attention gets dragged away from Astrid by loud, deep barking and he looks over in time to see Bjark racing over to Velour's house next door to greet the victor and his pride and joy. Velour quickly picks up Boots, the little corgi girl just reaching up to lick Velour's face and ignoring the very large puppy below her. Velour shakes his head and points at Bjark to sit, and he listens right away. "Clark, this is why I couldn't handle a puppy."

"But look at how cute he is!" Clark grins over at his boy, now rolling around at Velour's feet and trying to get his attention. "Bjark, come here!"

Bjark listens to him almost right away and starts racing over to Clark. But someone steps into his pathway and suddenly there's a flurry of colored fabrics as Bobby Bobbins gets his feet knocked out from under him and he falls to the ground.

Clark almost starts laughing at the sight because it was pretty hilarious, but stops himself when Bobby doesn't start talking right away. He runs over, worried that he got injured and now Clark isn't going to be able to talk Bjark on the victory tour or worse, they're going to take him away from Clark and he's going to lose the one thing he loves absolutely and loves him in return.

But when he reaches Bobby, a slow smile is forming on his face as he looks up at Clark. "Well, I don't know about you, but I did not _sew_ that coming."

When Bobby starts laughing loudly, Clark just turns away and starts stomping away, annoyed that he thought the escort had actually injured himself. But no, he just had to make _another_ stupid pun. He crosses his arms when he stops in front of Astrid, seeing her barely able to contain her laughter. "Can we get going already?"

"Sure, sure," she says, fighting to keep laughter out of her voice. "This is going to be a great twelve days."

* * *

 _District Eleven_

It was only a short ride to District Eleven, being right next to District Eight, which Clark was thankful for and hating simultaneously. Because now that he's actually in one of the Districts, it's set in that he has to face the families of all the dead tributes… He has to look at the faces of his allies' families and know he couldn't protect them. But at least Seven and Three were later in the tour, thanks to the President deciding to change up their path and finish in Three before heading to the Capitol. Something to make the most impact with the universities.

At least he's starting in a District where he didn't know the tributes. And he gets to meet the next youngest victor, someone he's wanted to meet ever since her victory, but especially after all the help she's done for the universities.

"Hi Clark," Pinova say gently, smiling over at him as they enter Eleven's new university, sneaking in the back so the crowd cannot see them. But the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and Clark knows it's his fault. Maybe indirectly but he's still alive while her tributes are gone… Will Clark feel this way next year when Eight loses at least one of their tributes? Pinova looks over at Velour by Clark's side and her smile becomes more engenuine. "Velour! How are you doing?"

"Better," Velour answers quietly and Boots lets out a soft bark, making Clark a little bitter that he had to keep Bjark on the train. Apparently they didn't trust the puppy to not pee on the new floors in excitement… Like Bjark would actually do that. "This girl here has been helping out."

Pinova immediately starts petting Boots as the young escort for Eleven steps forward, flute in the hand he doesn't hold out to Clark. "Welcome to Eleven. I'm Aineon Ashminov."

Clark hesitantly shakes his hand, a little worried that he's going to be as crazy as his own escort. Bobby Bobbins claps his hands in excitement and Clark just braces himself for another terrible pun from him. He hadn't stopped since leaving Eight… The worst was that he ' _carrot_ wait to get to Eleven.'

"Aineon, I heard you passed on the promotion," Bobby says and Aineon simply shrugs his shoulders, sparing a quick glance over at Pinova who quickly turns to him, eyebrows raised in shock. "I guess you'll just have to _harvest_ good tributes for District Eleven in the Quell!"

Clark turns back to look over at Astrid at this, his mentor and friend rolling her eyes at his pun. He turns back in time to see Aineon looking a little stressed about the mention of a promotion. "I think there's still things to learn about Eleven. And, uh…other reasons," he very quickly looks over at Pinova before turning his gaze back to Clark, the faintest flush forming on his cheeks. "Anyways, they sent the other escorts to the Districts to help out with the universities opening, so here I am."

Pinova nods her head at this, looking quite happy about Aineon being here. She glances down at her watch before looking back at Clark in excitement. "It's just about time for us to head outside." Pinova motions for them to start walking and she leads the way, Clark falling into step next to her. He glances around at the building in awe, the building looking much more antique and almost…homely feeling compared to Eight's more industrial feel. But it fits within District Eleven. The older victor runs her hand over the wood wall, letting out a content sigh at it. "I'm really looking forward to this opening, you know? We spent so much time working on it and now it's finally here. And I'm really happy I have the chance to study here, let alone pick a topic I want to pursue."

"Counseling, right?" Clark asks and Pinova nods her head right away.

"Yes, I'm hoping I can someday set up a service to help the victors – and not just from Eleven – recover from their games," she glances back and Clark knows she's referring to Velour, which makes him smile up at her. She's really a good person and he's happy she's the first victor outside of Eight that he's meeting. "But…I just feel guilty fully enjoying this because I know Bart and Ati would have loved this opportunity."

Clark immediately starts frowning at this, feeling a pit of guilty slowly building inside, despite not knowing them. They stop at the front doors and Clark can hear the crowd talking outside, only making him more anxious about going outside. He doesn't know how it will feel to face the families that will be watching him and resenting his victory. Resenting him for being alive while their child isn't.

A minute passes with him just staring at the door, hesitant to go out and face the crowd. Someone steps up on the side Pinova isn't on and puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to glance over to know it's Astrid after so many times of this being the main form of comfort she shows him. "You'll be fine. Just remember, you deserve to be here. You deserve to be alive."

"I deserve to be here," Clark whispers to himself before nodding his head, trying to listen to the words Astrid always uses to pull him out of relentless guilt. "Okay, let's do this while I still have the courage."

Pinova gives Clark an encouraging smile before opening the door, letting Clark step out first into the blinding sun. He can hear the rest follow him as he watches the crowd, trying to judge their mood at seeing him as he approaches the microphone set up for him. They're not as sad looking as they usually are when Clark sees them on TV… But he catches sight of the two families as he stops in front of the microphone, standing right in front of the stage.

On the left stand four people, the oldest daughter at an uncomfortable distance away from the parents and youngest brother. The girl keeps giving a protective look over at her brother and when her parents spare her a glance, her face hardens to anger. From the front of the stage, Clark can see the disgust in the eyes of Bart's parents when they look at their daughter.

And on the right stand another family of four people, this time without an uncomfortable space between them. The only one really showing tears at being here today and reopening the wound of losing a sibling is the eldest daughter. Otherwise, Ati's father and other sister look more annoyed by the inconvenience, and her mother has a faint hint of concern in her eyes.

But the sight of the families has provided Clark with a bitter reminder of the games. He didn't know the District Eleven tributes, but these people did. There's at least one person in each family showing their sorrow from losing a loved one, which is more than Clark would have had if he died. Why did he deserve to win more than Bart and Ati? They at least had love at home.

"Hello District Eleven," Clark says quietly, voice shaking a little in nerves as he tries to look anywhere but at the families in front of him. Pinova's words keep echoing in his head as he watches them… _'I know Bart and Ati would have loved this opportunity.'_

"I am honored to be here today," Clark starts reading from the card, not wanting to mess up anything on it. "Today we are celebrating two things. The first is your two tributes…" Clark glances up from the card, feeling he has to look at the families for this. "They both fought bravely during the 149th Hunger Games and you should be proud of them…"

"The other thing we're celebrating is the building behind me," Clark takes a deep breath, feeling more comfortable talking about this subject. "President Xavier is hoping for the improvement of Panem in every District which is why each District has a new university. This opportunity is not just for the wealthy. Scholarships are readily available for everyone, regardless of status."

Clark glances back at Pinova, finding the girl smiling proudly at the mention of the university despite tears silently falling down her face. The tears make Clark falter as he turns back to the crowd, realizing just how much Pinova cared about her tributes. How much all of the victors probably cared about their tributes…and the thought brings immense guilt for those who died in his games so he could live.

"Pinova Braeburn has helped out with so much in planning what programs will be offered here," Clark looks down at Ati and Bart's families, trying to forget that they would have loved this. _What would they have studied if given the chance?_ "We have started with focuses similar to Eleven's specialty, agriculture. We hope to expand this and listen to what the people of Eleven want to study."

Clark takes a deep breath, having the spark of an idea at his last statement. A way that hopefully he can eliminate this crushing guilt inside of him. "We would like to now invite the families of the fallen tributes to join myself and the victors for a brunch inside the brand new university. Thank you."

Clark turns around as the crowd gives light obligatory applause, searching for Astrid right away at the back of the stage. She's easy to spot with her bright red hair and she steps towards Clark as he approaches. "You did well, kid."

"I want to talk to Bart and Ati's oldest siblings," Clark says quickly, before he can lose the courage to tell someone about his idea. He takes a deep breath as they reenter the university, being directed to a lecture hall near the entrance that's set up for brunch. "They seemed to care the most about their siblings dying so…I want to talk to them."

Astrid raises an eyebrow at him and stares at him for a few seconds. Clark just gives her a pleading look, silently begging her not to question him just yet. "Alright, I'll get them. And you just holler if you need me to punch someone for you again."

Clark cracks a tiny smile at this, knowing she's completely serious about it. "Thanks Astrid. For everything."

Astrid pauses at this, staring at him for a moment before getting a genuine smile on her face at his gratitude. "Any time, kid."

Clark watches Astrid leave before looking around the room, finding them in a seminar room. A few chairs are moved against the back wall and Clark heads to them, wanting to be away from the rest of the people slowly trickling in. Not that there's very many people…only three victors from Eleven, Aineon, their group, and the families.

He sits down and watches as Astrid talks to Bart's sister, the girl standing tall and not being intimidated by Astrid. His mentor points over at Clark and he gets uncomfortable when they glance his way. He's scared of what they might say to him. Will they yell at him? Tell him he's a monster?

But he has to stick with this idea. He refuses to quit now that he already started it. _Stig will be so proud of him._

Clark sighs at the thought, wishing he could have brought his friend along with him. He wishes he could have Stig here to distract him from thoughts of the games.

Clark looks up when he hears footsteps approaching him, finding Bart and Ati's oldest siblings approaching him, giving hesitant looks to each other and mainly Clark. He stands up, feeling awkward at how small he is next to them. "Hi… Um, I'm sorry about Bart and Ati… I didn't know them but I'm sorry…" Clark trails off, looking between the two girls and finding a small little flag pin on Bart's sister's jacket that sparks a memory in him from the interviews. "Oh Bart mentioned going to pride with you… That really stuck with me."

The girl nods her head slowly at this as tears start to form in her eyes that Clark watches uncomfortably, not knowing what he can do to comfort her or if there's even anything he can do. "Yes, he attended the meetings with me…"

Ati's sister clears her throat and Clark turns his attention to her, having to take a look away when he realizes how similar her and Ati look… "I'm sorry but why did you want to talk to us? I can't speak for her but…no offense to you, but I don't really want to talk to you. The memories hurt and I wish it was Ati standing her instead."

Clark frowns immediately at this, almost feeling like he was punched in the gut by her comment. If this is how the families are reacting from a District where he didn't even know the tributes, what are they going to be like in the ones where he did? What about in the ones where he killed one of them?

He turns away, just about ready to give up on this idea. He's not brave enough to talk to these families. He's not brave enough to protect his friends. He's not brave enough to do anything…

But he catches Astrid and Velour looking over at him and they both give him encouraging smiles. Velour even takes one of Boots' paws and waves it at him, and he can't help but smile at the sight. It's a small gesture, but just enough to give him courage to bring his gaze back to the two girls in front of him. "Pinova mentioned that Ati and Bart would have loved this university. It got me thinking that…I want to find some way to honor all the tributes through the universities. They're still being worked on and the degree programs will be expanded so…what would they have wanted to study if they could have gone here?"

* * *

 _District Ten_

Clark had been dreading visiting District Ten for weeks now and it reached a peak now that he's standing here, nervously avoiding talking to the families. He's absolutely terrified to talk to Nyra's family… What is he even supposed to say to the family of the first tribute he killed? One he hated from what she did to Jarvis?

Luckily, Johan has been talking to him, distracting him from what he must do. Velour had mentioned before that Johan is like a father to all the victors and Clark had doubted that. He questioned how Johan could be caring to him when he killed one of his tributes. Turns out, that didn't matter.

Pigmy was a bit of a different story, but she might have been a little mad at Bobby greeting her with 'Nice to _meat_ you.' Still, she didn't talk long to him, something that only added to the pit in his stomach of feeling like he shouldn't have won.

"Clark, do you want me to help you talk to them?" Johan asks him, smiling kindly at the young boy that's several decades younger than him. Clark had told Johan almost immediately about his plan, just because the older victor was so easy to talk to. "I've talked to both families before… I think Cutter's brother Hodder and Nyra's father Jose will be the most willing to help."

Clark shakes his head at this, feeling guilt creeping in for both of the tributes from Ten. "I should have been less stubborn to Cutter. He was supposed to be my ally, but I never really talked to him. And Nyra…"

"Yes, Nyra," Johan agrees with a sigh, his face weary at the mention of the girl. "She lost herself in the games. I honestly don't think she would have enjoyed life as a victor and would have spent her days full of regret for her actions. Her family might not think it now but I think years from now, they'll realize you did her a favor."

"Or they'll hold the grudge forever," Clark says stubbornly, having heard from Astrid stories of one of the District Nine victors forever holding a grudge against Cal for winning over her son. And Cal hadn't even killed Sativa's son. Clark _did_ kill Nyra.

"Or that," Johan chuckles lightly before motioning over to Cutter's older brother Hodder as he puts food on his plate for a third helping, taking advantage of the vast amounts of food. "We'll start easy."

"Debatable," Clark mutters as Johan starts leading him over, not leaving him a choice in the matter. Which is probably for the best as Clark is close to chickening out once more.

Hodder glances up at them approaching and smiles briefly at Johan before his smile falters at the sight of Clark. His face doesn't quite show anger, at least, but Clark can see the pain he brings. "Hi…" Hodder says quietly, trying not to look at Clark.

"Hi," Clark says timidly and Johan gives him an encouraging smile and a small nudge on the arm. Clark clears his throat, trying to be as confident as his former ally would have been. "First, I'm sorry about Cutter… I know I wasn't the closest to him out of my allies but looking back, his death still hurts. I wish I knew him better." Clark pauses to take a deep breath to steady himself when Hodder's eyes start glistening at his words. "And second, I have this kind of crazy plan to honor the memory of everyone in the games. What would have Cutter want to study if he could have gone here?"

Hodder takes a few seconds to respond, simply staring at the two victors, leaving Clark hoping that he forgives him. "I miss the little guy so much. He was always so much fun to be around. But," Hodder sighs loudly and shakes his head before giving Clark a sad smile. "I think we – we being me and my parents – knew that he wasn't going to win… He was so naïve about it all. We hoped but knew it was a long shot. At least he had friends in the Capitol."

Clark's eyes start watering at Hodder calling him a friend to Cutter. He doesn't know if he deserves that – he wasn't a very good friend to Cutter in the Capitol – and yet, he thinks Cutter would have called him a friend. "He had quite a few friends."

Hodder nods in agreement at this, even giving Clark the briefest of smiles. "As for the university? Cutter loved gross bugs so he would probably want to study something with them." Hodder chuckles a little at this, bringing Clark out of his slowly darkening mood as he thinks about innocent Cutter. "So yeah, anything that could have allowed him to play with bugs."

"Thank you," Clark says quietly, not knowing what else to say to Hodder. His words won't bring back his brother. "I'm going to make sure he's remembered. All of them."

Hodder nods at this, actually looking proud of Clark. "Thank _you_. So many people have already forgotten him, but I never will. And…I'm glad one of his friends was the victor."

Clark has no clue how to answer this, but luckily, Johan steps in. "Thanks Hodder. We have to go talk to Jose now."

Or maybe not so lucky.

Jose stands near the wall with Nyra's eldest brother. They're watching him, anger barely hidden on their faces. "Johan, I thought you said Jose was the best one to talk to."

"He is," Johan answers with a shrug, not comforting Clark at all. "Come on, I'll do most of the talking."

Clark hesitates to follow Johan over, really not believing that this will go well at all. The two clearly want nothing to do with him. But Johan glances back and gives him an encouraging smile, so he soon follows him.

Before he can even say anything to Nyra's family, her brother starts shaking his head and points a finger angrily at him. "Johan, we don't want anything to do with him. We want absolutely _nothing_ to do with the person who murdered Nyra."

"Aryn-"

"No!" Aryn shouts at Johan, making the room grow quiet as the others look over at them. Jose puts a hand on his son's shoulder to try and calm him down, but there's no stopping Aryn as he yells at Clark. "He murdered her! She's dead because of him!"

Clark just stares at Aryn, knowing that everything he's saying is right. He completely deserves to be yelled at. He deserves all of it for not feeling guilty right after he killed Nyra. "You're right," he whispers and tears quickly start falling down his face as Jose and Aryn stare at him. "I'm a monster who murdered her."

Clark turns away from them and starts walking quickly out of the room, needing to get away from this. He ignores Astrid yelling at him until he's out in the hallway, away from all the eyes watching him break down. Once away from them, he leans against the wall and slides to the ground, silently crying as all the guilt he's been locking away with the help of his new family back in Eight comes crashing down on him.

He looks up at Astrid as she approaches, watching him carefully before sitting on the ground next to him. "I'm a monster. I deserved everything he yelled at me."

Astrid looks over at him, pulling out a tissue from her pocket and offering it to him. "Maybe but you do deserve to be living. Just keep remembering that no matter what happens on the rest of the tour."

* * *

 _District Two_

There were three reasons Clark was terrified of arriving in District Two. The first is facing Decima's family and his guilt over killing her. The second is the fear of seeing Coeus' family and it reigniting his anger at him for killing Viradie. But the third and probably the biggest reason for being afraid?

Meeting the victors of District Two.

Which is why he's been hiding at a table near the corner, trying to stay away from them. Only problem is there are just so many victors here.

"I finally get to talk to you without having to go through Astrid."

Clark tenses up as he looks over at the woman approaching him, recognizing her immediately. Who wouldn't recognize the last Quarter Quell victor? "Hi," he squeaks out, just a little terrified of her and everything she did in her games.

"I'm Glacia," she holds out her hand to Clark, giving him a gentle smile that counteracts all Clark knows about her.

"I know," he says timidly and shakes her hand, almost expecting her to crush it.

Glacia plops down in the chair next to him and rubs her eyes. But when she looks over at Clark, there's nothing but pride in her gaze. "I can't wait to start attending classes here."

Clark nods his head at this, unsure what to even say to her. She was probably the most surprising one of all the victors to agree to help out. Especially considering the reason walking over to them now.

"Clark!" Darach says loudly, holding onto the small baby in his arms carefully. Glacia is practically beaming at the two when he stops in front of their table. "So you're the one keeping my wife up at night."

Clark nervously glances between the two, absolutely horrified at Darach's tone. The guy is just massive! He could probably crush Clark with one finger. "I-uh-it wasn't my fault!"

Darach starts laughing and Glacia rolls her eyes at his reaction, while Clark is just left confused by the two. "I've been up because of the baby anyways. This at least gave me something to do when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…" Clark answers since it's the only thing he can think of saying. He's still too busy thinking about how the man in front of him is the one with the record for the most kills in one games.

"So," Glacia says as Darach carefully pulls up a chair to join them, much to Clark's fear. "Astrid said you have a plan but would be scared to mention it to me."

"I am n-not scared!" Clark stubbornly answers, but the stutter in his voice makes it clear that's a lie. Glacia just raises an eyebrow at him while Darach lightly chuckles as he grabs on to his daughter's tiny little hand. "But um, well, I have this idea, but I need to talk to at least one person from the tributes' families… And it didn't go very well in District Ten. One of the brothers screamed at me…"

"Well Coeus and Decima both have parents that are trainers," Darach pops in, looking at Clark with a very serious and very scary expression. "They've seen many volunteers over the years not come home. This year it just happened to be their children."

"What he's trying to say in a not very well put way," Glacia pauses to roll her eyes at Darach who just winks at her, only thoroughly confusing Clark by their behavior. "They're not likely to yell at you. They're the most equipped to handle losing a child."

"Oh," Clark says, confused at how they could be so used to death of tributes. The culture of Two in general is just so confusing to him. "I guess…"

"I'll bring them over," Glacia says with an encouraging smile – which only makes Clark extremely anxious – before shouting across the room and making Clark try to sink down in his chair and hide from the attention she's drawing. "Hey Octavia, Helen! Come here please."

Clark tenses up as the two women head over towards them, both of them wearing harsh expressions when they see Clark sitting with Glacia and Darach. They both look so similar to their children that Clark finds himself breathing quickly at the panic that they're going to yell at him or do something to him or one of the victors that he now calls his family.

"Clark, Glacia, Darach," the woman who looks similar to Coeus says, nodding her head in greeting at the three victors. "Glacia, what can we do for you?"

Clark avoids eye contact with Decima's mother, feeling immensely guilty at the thought that he's the reason she lost her daughter, no matter what Glacia told him.

"Clark needs help with getting new degree program ideas," Glacia says to them, giving Clark an encouraging smile that he struggles to return. "Specifically what Coeus and Decima would have wanted to study."

"Coeus would have wanted to learn to be a trainer," the woman answers immediately, voice calm but hiding a hint of disappointment. "That or become a Peacekeeper. There was no other option for him."

"Thanks Helen," Glacia answers and the woman nods her head quickly before leaving them. Clark isn't sure what to think about her attitude and if it's directed at him or not. But Glacia doesn't leave time for him to really question it as she turns to Decima's mom. "Octavia?"

"Well…" Octavia starts, glancing back over her shoulder briefly before turning back to them. "I think her siblings could give a better response."

Glacia sighs at this, leaving Clark shaking his head at the memories of seeing the siblings standing outside earlier. He doesn't want to talk to the frail girl, just withering away and barely looking like she's alive. Barely still alive because Clark killed her sister and she never brought home money to treat her sister. "Thank you anyways."

When Octavia walks away, Clark leans across the table to harshly whisper to Glacia. "Why haven't you victors done anything for Decima's sister?"

"We can't do that for one person! If we do it for one dead volunteer, we'd have to help all of them."

"Fine," Clark stubbornly crosses his arms, his mind becoming set as he watches Octavia reach her remaining children and point over at them. The youngest has been confined to a wheelchair now, no longer having the strength to walk. And the sight is just so heartwrenching to Clark, especially because he knows it's his fault. He has to at least try to do something to fix this problem he caused. "I'll figure out some way to get her the tribute, with or without the help of you victors here."

* * *

 _District Five_

"Clark, I really think what you're doing with these universities is amazing," Letha smiles over at him, once more gushing about her excitement at the university opening here in Five. She'd been his biggest help here in Five, wanting to start something that her three sons can some day attend.

And ever since meeting her, she's helped take away the anger in him towards Vida and replace it with just love and acceptance. It was impossible for him to stay angry around this kind woman. He understands now completely why Velour calls her the mom of the victors.

"It wasn't my idea," he says, feeling guilty for getting all the credit. "The President came up with the idea of the victors helping to promote the universities. And Astrid suggested reaching out to the victors in other Districts."

"She's a smart woman, your mentor," Letha responds, looking over at Astrid on the other side of the room, talking to Velour who still holds on to Boots. Letha is smiling as she returns her attention to Clark. "I'm happy to see Velour doing better."

"Boots is helping a lot," Clark smiles and laughs a little at the dog trying to lick Velour's face, interrupting whatever he was saying to Astrid.

"You've been helping a lot."

"What?" Clark turns his attention back to Letha, confused at her remark. He doesn't think he's done much for Velour. If anything, he's caused more problems for him with how much Velour gets exhausted by Bjark. And Clark is probably a constant reminder to him that Viradie didn't win…

"I was there in the mentor room when you won," Letha smiles over at him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The way Astrid and Velour both reacted… Well there were happy tears from both of them."

"Astrid cried when I won?" Clark starts grinning at that thought, not quite believing that Astrid would cry in public. "Oh I'm never letting her live that down."

Letha laughs at this and Clark smiles at her before faltering at the thought that this is what his mother should have been like. "My point is that they both care immensely for you. Make sure you remember that."

"I won't forget…" Clark says quietly as he looks back over at his new family, feeling a new sense of gratefulness for them after learning how they reacted to him winning. They've done so much for him and he knows he'd be lost without their support. He'd never be able to do this without a family.

The thought of families has him sighing though at the reminder that he's supposed to talk to Jett and Vida's families. He knows it's going to ruin the happy mood Letha has instilled in him. "Hey Letha?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get to know the tributes…?" Clark asks carefully, watching as her smile disappears, replaced with sorrow.

"Yes," she says slowly, taking her time to form her response. "I always get to know them. Maybe a little too much… It always hurts so much when they die."

Clark frowns at this, worried that he's going to feel this way about his tributes. He doesn't want to get attached to them but…he knows he probably will. "Would you know then what they would want to study in the universities?"

Letha nods her head at this, taking her time once more to figure out her answer. "Well, Vida actually was able to skip a few years of school and had just finished up a short degree in the university. Obviously that university is now expanded and has more degree offers. As for Jett…" She taps her finger on her chin as she thinks about the boy before starting to chuckle, "He was so good at handling people that I could see him in running his own business."

"Yeah," Clark says in agreement because even though he didn't know Jett at all, he knew that he worked his way into the career alliance. Anyone who managed to do that with no training must have been good with people. "Thank you," he says quietly, feeling bad at the pain on Letha's face from remembering her tributes. "Clearly this is hard for you…"

"It's because I'm a mother," Letha answers, letting out a small chuckle. "Maybe some day you'll understand what it's like to be a parent and try not to get attached to every tribute."

Clark's almost ready to start protesting that idea immediately – he's so _young_ that it wouldn't happen for years and years, if ever. But he remembers Glacia's small baby from yesterday and finds himself imagining years down the road having a family…and he wants that. He wants the chance to someday be a better father than his own was. "Yeah, maybe someday."

* * *

 _District Four_

Something was happening in District Four. Clark was absolutely certain about it. There's been too many odd things happening. From the moment they stepped off the train, they were surrounded by more Peacekeepers than in the previous District. There wasn't even an escort here. Then there were the families of Stormy and Velmour… The final eight interviews had been with Velmour's siblings, and yet, only his parents were here. And even once his speech was over, he hasn't been allowed to speak to Velmour's parents.

It's just weird and Clark wants some answers. But no one is going to give him them.

The weirdness isn't even just with Velmour's family. Stormy's father and stepmother have been acting the opposite of what Clark expected. He had been dreading arriving in Four since he killed Stormy, giving her second place. She was _so_ close to winning, but he killed her. He expected to at least get some glares from her parents, something to show their anger. Instead, they've been standing away from the others gathered at the brunch, whispering to each other and giggling. The young woman is wrapped up in him and frankly, it's grossing Clark out.

He shakes his head as he grabs some more food – seriously, who would have thought seafood for brunch would taste this good? Someone chuckles at him and he glances up, unsure who it is. He tenses up when he sees Iona and Delmar standing on the other side of the table from him. "Don't waste your time trying to talk to them. They don't even seem to realize that their daughter is dead."

Clark stares at the two victors, noticing the dark circles under Iona's eyes and the way Delmar shifts his gaze from Clark to the food, to everywhere in the room, never looking at the same place for more than a second. They're nervous about him, something that only makes him start frowning. They surely blame him for why Four didn't get a victor this year. And it is his fault. He deserves all of their blame. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Iona asks and motions for them to head over to a table. Clark hesitantly follows them, unsure if they really want him to sit with them.

"For killing Stormy…" Clark mutters as he sits down with them, staring at his plate of food and no longer feeling hungry.

When a minute passes without them answering, he finally looks up at them, catching them staring at each other with heavy eyes. Iona finally sighs and turns back to Clark, "We don't blame you too much. Obviously you did give the final blow but Decima was just as guilty of killing Stormy as you are. But…we really needed that victory."

"I'm sorry," Clark whispers again, unsure what else he should even say to them. But…it's not a victory, but maybe his honoring the tributes will make them hate him less. "I'm trying to honor them all. I want to make something in each university that will make sure people remember them all. _I_ remember them all. And Delmar…I know you helped out a bit with the university," Clark looks over at the younger victor, hoping that this will stop the look of pain in his eyes at the sight of Clark. "Can you keep helping me?"

Delmar opens his mouth, looking ready to start protesting and refusing to help him. And Clark deserves that. But Iona elbows him and he lets out a sigh before answering Clark. "I suppose…"

Clark tries to give him a small smile, but Delmar doesn't want to look at him. So he turns his gaze to Iona, hoping the older victor will be a bit more helpful. But Iona shares a similar look as Delmar, almost making him question if he should just try asking Stormy's parents and see if maybe they'll let him talk to Velmour's parents. Iona slowly nods her head and Clark let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yes, we can help you…carefully."

"What do you mean?"

Iona and Delmar share a look before Iona leans closer to Clark to whisper to him. "Things have been tense here in Four since the games. We're under constant watch and I don't know how much we should even be talking to you."

Clark raises his eyebrows at this and looks around, trying to see if there's anything else unusual happening here. But everyone is just mingling and eating food. So he turns back to Iona and shakes his head. "I don't want you to do anything crazy. I just want to know what university programs Stormy and Velmour would have wanted to study."

"Oh," Iona relaxes at this, but the look in her eyes of distrust doesn't fade away. "We can help with that."

* * *

 _District Seven_

Clark had thought the Peacekeeper protection was excessive in District Four. But District Seven made the previous District pale in comparison. They practically had a small army surrounding them – which Bobby had used as an opportunity to ask 'Are things oak-y?' Clark wanted to punch him for that comment, given his friend and ally was from this District…

Clark lets out a sigh as he sits towards the side of the room, trying to blink back tears that have been threatening to fall ever since he arrived in this District. The sight of the snow-covered forest brought fear back to him from the arena. But the fear was soon replaced by longing and regret that Oakland isn't here to show him around and be excited and proud of his District. And once past the bitter reminder of the arena…Clark can admit that it is a beautiful District.

But the memories are hurting so bad that he can't wait to move on.

At least the victors in this District don't subtly hate him and are willing to help him with anything. Well, it's mostly Cal that's willing to help with everything, maybe a little _too_ much. Glen has been staying quiet and out of the way, trying to sneakily read a book. Even if Cal was a bit too much to handle at once, Clark was grateful for him non-stop talking and distracting him from the fact that he eventually has to talk to Oakland's parents.

He doesn't want to talk to Oakland's parents. He doesn't want them to blame him for not protecting their son better, he already blames himself enough for that. At least he was able to quickly talk to Hazel's mother, the woman feeling her own guilt for not believing her daughter was innocent and not guilt aimed at Clark.

"Hey Clark," Cal says as he comes back with yet another plate of pancakes drenched in maple syrup. "I'm telling you, you really need to have some pancakes with syrup."

"I'm not very hungry," Clark says quietly, staring over at Oakland's parents as they stand together, talking quietly to each other. Oakland's father glances over at Clark and gives him a small but encouraging smile, giving him the last little push he needs to finally go confront his mistakes and talk to them. "I have to talk to his parents."

Cal follows his gaze over to Oakland's parents before turning back to Clark, talking with pancakes in his mouth. "Want me to come with you?"

"No thanks," Clark says, trying to not show the small bit of disgust at Cal talking with his mouth full. Despite that, he still tries to smile at Cal, feeling a little grateful that this victor who barely knows him is trying to be his friend.

Clark takes a deep breath and stands up, staring over at Oakland's parents for a few seconds but being unable to start moving. Cal speaks up from next to him, "You've got this, dude." The comment gives Clark the push he needs and he starts walking across the room, feeling even more like he wants to cry. He doensn't want to face these memories.

"Hi…" Clark says softly when he reaches Oakland's parents, unsure what else to even say to them. No apology feels like it will be enough for them.

Oakland's mother tries to smile at him as her eyes start filling with tears and her voice cracks as she tries to speak to him. "Hi Clark."

Oakland's father puts an arm around his wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her while Clark just feels even more guilt, something he didn't know was possible. But Oakland's dad still manages to look at Clark with no hatred in his eyes. "Thank you."

"What?" Clark asks in disbelief. Why would he be thanking him? He let down Oakland. He told him that they were safe and Oakland trusted him…right before he got stabbed in the back. The tears finally start falling down his face at this and he shakes his head at them. "Why are you thanking me? I let him down. I told him I would protect us and I let him down!"

"But you were a friend to him," Oakland's father says quietly, his wife nodding her head in agreement. "You were a friend to Oakland when he needed one. So thank you for that."

"While it still hurts so much to have lost him," Oakland's mother has to pause to try and take a shaky breath before continuing, "At the worst times, we remind ourselves that he didn't die alone and he had a friend with him. And that helps us through the darkest times."

Clark lets out a sob at this, feeling completely undeserving of their gratitude. He doesn't deserve it at all. "I didn't deserve his friendship. He counted on me and I let him down."

Oakland's father shakes his head at this, trying to smile at Clark. "Yes you did. You completely deserved his friendship."

* * *

 _District One_

It's hard to believe the older victor sitting with Clark now is the one that runs the training academy in District One. To Clark, she's just seemed like a sweet grandmother. It was nice to be able to forget that she was the one who sent in Beryl and Emerald.

"You know, I'm hopeful about the university," Thetis says to Clark as she stares around the vast library their brunch is set up in. "Hopefully it will give the ones who aren't selected as volunteers something to look forward to." She turns her gaze back to Clark, giving him that kind, grandmotherly smile, "That's why I helped you. I wasn't alone though. I had a lot of the younger ones help me talk to the kids at the academy and figure out what they were interested in."

"Do you talk to them often?" Clark asks curiously, wanting to learn more about this District. Despite both training, One and Two are vastly different. "The trainees, not the victors."

"Not as much as I used to," Thetis says slowly. She glances around at the victors with them, getting a proud smile on her face. "I let the younger victors train with them. I'm too old to be teaching them how to throw a punch."

"You look like you still could punch someone," Clark remarks and slaps a hand over his mouth quickly, hoping he hadn't offended her. But Thetis starts laughing at his comment and he slowly starts smiling at her, hoping she can help him out once more. "Did you know the volunteers this year?"

"Yes," Thetis says with a nod of her head, the amusement disappearing from her face. "I make an effort each year to get to know them."

Before Clark can respond to her, Velour runs over to him, tears streaming down his face. "Clark, help me!"

"What's wrong?" Clark jumps up immediately, wanting to do everything he can to help Velour.

"It's Boots! Something's wrong with her!" Velour grabs onto Clark's hand and drags him over to where Boots lays on the ground, Astrid sitting next to her in concern and petting her head. The little dog lets out a whine of pain and Clark's heart breaks for her, wanting to do something to help but he doesn't know what.

Thetis yells out, her voice ringing over the panicking voices. "Gwen!" Clark looks up as Thetis approaches and a timid young victor – Clark recognizes her from winning just the year before Velour – walks over quickly. "Gwen helps run an animal shelter. She can help."

"Please do something," Velour looks up at her with pleading eyes and Clark watches recognition pass over Gwen's face as she stares down at him before quickly moving her gaze away.

"I'll try my best," Gwen says softly as she crouches down next to Boots and carefully feels the dogs stomach, getting a whine of pain that makes Velour start sobbing. But Gwen lets out a tiny laugh, making everyone stare at her in confusion. "Oh she's fine."

"Fine?" Clark asks her in disbelief. He gestures down at the dog when she looks up at him. "I wouldn't say that's fine!"

"Sorry," she says quickly, her voice squeaking a little in nervousness at his accusation and Clark starts frowning. He never thought he would see a victor from District One so scared and shy. "She _will_ be fine. She's just pregnant!"

Clark stares at her with wide eyes and Velour stops sobbing at this statement to also stare at her. "What…?" Velour asks, wiping away the tears from his eyes so he can look at her better.

"Yes," Gwen confirms with a head nod, smiling slightly at Velour. "You're about to have some puppies!"

Clark can't help but to start laughing at that statement and Astrid even lets out a chuckle next to him, now that they know there isn't a serious problem with Boots. Gwen looks up at him in confusion at this and Clark can barely stop laughing to give her an answer. "He didn't want…" He bends over, clutching his side from laughing so hard for the first time in months. "He didn't want a puppy so he got Boots!"

Velour tries to start frowning at there laughter, but he can't completely fight off a smile. "They're too much to handle! I don't know how to raise newborn puppies."

"I'll help," Gwen says softly before looking around to find Thetis. "I mean, would that even be allowed for me to tag along?"

Thetis sighs at this and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, the President would need to authorize it."

"We can ask him!" Clark says confidently and the victors from One look at him as if there's no way this will happen. "We have the number for his secretary and I bet he'll agree, given the circumstances."

"You get ahold of him," Gwen says, starting to tie back her hair and getting a determined look on her face. "Someone get me some towels or something to lay her on. And Clark, get ready for a biology lesson."

* * *

 _District Nine_

Compared to some of the other Districts, Nine was one of the places Clark felt the least amount of guilt visiting. Why should he when he didn't really know Marek or Skye? And when he was at least able to kill Skye's killer? That fact caused a whole different guilt but he already dealt with that in Ten.

But it still hurt to see the families of them, especially the young girl standing with Marek's parents, sobbing over the loss of Marek. Skye's family wasn't much better, the three sisters all showing various degrees of anger and sorrow at the sight of Clark.

After traveling to seven other Districts now, Clark was starting to get over his fear of talking to the families. Or maybe it's because he has no reason to be afraid to talk to Marek and Skye's. Either way, he's getting exhausted at this point in the tour and the non-stop talking to people and parties. He wants nothing more than to return home and cuddle with Bjark for days without seeing anyone. Well, without seeing anyone but Stig…

Seeing the victors made him feel more guilt than the tributes' families. Sativa has already managed to pass out in the corner from drinking after getting angry and sobbing at the sight of Marek's parents. Mazie had quietly explained to him that Sativa's son was from the orphanage Marek's parents run, only making him feel sad for Sativa. He wants to do something to help her, but just doesn't know what…

But maybe remembering Marek and Skye will help her.

Clark marches over to Marek's parents, no longer needing someone to help him out or motivate him. He's proud of the list he's started on this tour and is ready to see it completed. He's not used to feeling this pride over something he's done but…he likes the feeling.

"Hi, can I ask you something?" Clark asks the family who watches him, the woman holding on to their tiny daughter who can't be older than seven or eight. "About Marek. It's to make sure people remember him."

Marek's parents share a look before his mother gives a small shrug at Clark. "That's very kind of you to want to honor him when you didn't know him."

"I want to make sure everyone remembers them all," Clark gives them a tiny smile at this, hoping they'll like his idea. "By having degree programs in each District for what each tribute would have wanted to study."

"Marek would have wanted anything that allowed him to help others," Marek's father says immediately to this, smile proudly at the memories of his son. "He was selfless, as you saw…"

"Did I hear you say you're honoring everyone?" One of Skye's sister speaks up from nearby and Clark glances over, finding the oldest sister walking closer to them. He nods his head at her, trying not to be intimidated by her bold demeanor. "Good. Skye deserves to be remembered."

"They both deserve to be remembered," Marek's mother says quietly and Skye's sister stares over at her before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes," she agrees before turning back to Clark. "They all do except for that bitch from Ten. Thanks for driving a sword through her. She deserved a lot worse than that for what she did to Skye."

Clark is speechless at that, not expecting her to thank him for killing someone while mourning her sister. He shouldn't be thanked at all for killing people and it leaves him with a nasty feeling inside. His stomach twists at the 'compliment' and he struggles to not run away from the families. He can't keep running away from his past. He learned that in Seven. "I did what I had to to survive."

Skye's sister purses her lips at this, but thankfully doesn't keep mentioning Nyra. "I suppose…" She sighs loudly at this and glances around at the room, her face filling with sadness by time she turns back to Clark, all her anger at Nyra dissipated. "Skye would have wanted to educate people about disabilities. Make it clear to people that just because someone has a disability that doesn't mean they're not capable."

Despite her statement being about Skye, Clark finds himself only thinking about Viradie. He wishes he could have learned more about her and just had more time with her… "I really like that idea."

* * *

 _District Six_

Clark was a little curious if it was planned for Clark to visit District Six right after District Nine, considering the two pairs had been allies. It was probably just a coincidence, but still…Skye and Marek are still fresh in his mind when he has to meet Bristol and Aero's family.

Bristol's family was sad to see, the only member being Bristol's mother, silently crying for the loss of her daughter. Clark felt terrible for her, especially after talking to her and learning that she now has no one. But…he might be able to help her somehow. He had learned she runs the District library and he's going to suggest to Mendalius that Lottie Henning is hired to run the new library in the university in Six.

But Aero's family was a different story. He had attempted to approach Aero's parents, standing away from their daughter, but they had brushed him off, not wanting anything to do with Clark or Aero. He was disappointed at that and almost gave up on talking to Aero's sister as the parents remind him of his own, not caring about their son. But Jarle gave him a little motivation to do it.

"Hey," Clark says quietly as he approaches the girl sitting off to the side, staring out at the crowd blankly and with red eyes from crying.

"Hi," she says quietly, her voice harsh and cracking as she tries to greet him. But she just stares at Clark with a blank stare.

"Are you okay?" Clark asks her immediately, concerned about what happened to her that has made her parents seemingly abandon her today.

"Not really," Amelia says quietly to him, voice shaking as she turns her gaze away from him to stare at the ground. "I don't get why they're not upset."

"Who?" Clark asks her, trying to figure out what he can do to comfort her, but he's drawing a blank. He has no clue about her or what to even say to comfort her after she lost her brother. "Your parents?"

"Yes," she whispers to him, looking back at him with red eyes now filled with tears. "Nothing I say seems to make them realize that he was their son and he's dead now. I yell and yell and yell but they never seem to listen to me… He was my best friend…"

"I'm so sorry," Clark says, completely genuine about it. He feels his own eyes prickling with tears as he stares at her, knowing exactly the pain she's feeling. "I lost some of my only friends in the arena. It sucks and there are days I absolutely hate myself for not doing more for them. But…other days I find something to do that reminds me of them. Something I know they would be proud about."

Amelia stares at him with a blank stare, seemingly having lost all energy to even feel something at the loss of Aero. "He would have wanted me to apply for the universities… I could have but ever since his death…my grades have started to slip."

"Then get them back up for him," Clark says, getting a scoff from her like it's a simple matter. "I'm serious. Throw yourself into studying to distract yourself. If he would be proud of you, do it."

Amelia considers this for a minute before finally sighing and nodding her head at him. "He would have wanted that. He also would have wanted to go to the university. He was smarter than he let most people see."

Clark starts smiling at this, knowing she'll enjoy what he's doing so much for the tributes along with all the plans for the universities. She watches him carefully, a concerned look forming on her face. "If you promise me you'll get back to studying and apply for the universities, I'll let you in on a little secret about them. Something that Aero would have liked a lot from what you've told me."

Amelia stares at him, still looking on the verge of tears, before she nods her head once and holds out her hand to him. "Deal."

* * *

 _District Three_

District Three was the District that Clark was dreading the most. Figures that it would be the very last one before they reached the Capitol. It was the President's decision though, wanting to end the tour with Three because they had the most established university prior to the new ones. Instead of a new university, he's starting a new summer program that allows two students from other Districts to attend. It's a huge deal, the first instance of inter-District travel that Clark has ever heard off…

But he just wishes it wasn't Jarvis's District. Or Lauris's for that matter because the girl just brings about a rage in him larger than the one from Vida and Nyra, all because of what she did in the finale to Oakland. He doesn't even want to talk to Lauris's family, not after what she did. He'll just ask Electro for the information about her.

Clark just isn't ready to face the family of the man who sacrificed himself for Clark. He doesn't know how he could ever repay that debt. He doesn't even think he _can_ and he feels so guilty for it. If it wasn't for Jarvis throwing him out of the way and taking that knife…Clark wouldn't be alive today.

It's a debt he simply can never repay.

He isn't even sure what member of Jarvis's family he should try to talk to or if they'll even want to talk to him. Jarvis's parents have been tense and staying to themselves with one of their youngest daughters, seemingly trying to keep up an image of being a perfect family. One of his brother's stands close by, continuing to butt in to the conversation while always watching his father's reaction. None of those four seem particularly welcoming and Clark really doesn't want to talk to them after Jarvis said in his interview that his father taught him not to approve of being gay.

The eldest brother stands away from the family with the other daughter, both of them glaring over at the rest of their family and seemingly resenting their behavior. Well that and the girl also sends glares over to Clark. As badly as this will probably go…he thinks they're the better option.

So Clark takes a deep breath, trying to brace himself for probably the worst family to talk to for him and starts walking over. When the girl catches sight of him approaching, she starts shaking her head at him, "No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Sky," her older brother cautions her, even putting a hand on her shoulder to keepher from running off. "It wasn't his-"

"Wasn't his fault?" Sky asks, making Clark stop in his tracks as his eyes start filling with tears. It is his fault…he could have tried to fight or taken that damn knife instead… "Don't you dare try to tell me that Jarvis isn't dead because of him!"

"It's my fault," Clark whispers, unable to be heard as Sky continues to yell at her brother.

"He promised me he would try!" She yells, the rest of the room now silent as she starts sobbing. "He promised he would try to keep living and actually win. But he just gave up! He gave up and died for him!"

"I know it's my fault!" Clark yells at her as tears start falling down his face and a wave of guilt courses over him. He lets out a sob, hating the guilt of never being able to repay this. "He died for me and I didn't deserve it! I didn't deserve his friendship or Oakland's and they both died for me! I can't ever repay that and I feel so guilty for it!"

Sky just stares over at him, tears also running down her face as Astrid walks over to him quickly and pulls him into a hug. "Clark it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he whispers through sobs, staring over at Sky and her brother. "She's right. He's dead and it's all my fault. I-I-I'm s-sorry."

Instead of comforting him, Astrid raises her voice over at Sky, "I hope you're proud of yourself, making him break down like this when he was coming over to ask about how he could make sure the District remembers him."

"I didn't…" Sky tries to say, her own guilt starting to show on her face at Astrid's words.

"Yeah well you did," Astrid counters as Sky starts crying at her accusations. How could she not when she's just a kid?

"Astrid, stop," Clark chokes out, feeling even more guilty that he's made Sky start crying. "She lost her brother…" Astrid lets out a sigh at this and releases him, but still stands protectively near him. "Please, just let me do something to _try_ and make up for his sacrifice."

Sky stares at him for a long time as Clark's guilt just continues to grow with each second. She finally shakes her head at him with tear-stained cheeks, "Nothing can ever make up for the loss of my brother."

* * *

 _Capitol_

Clark had only a limited amount of time until he's scheduled to meet with the President of Panem to discuss the success of the university openings on the tour. And Clark was going to use that time to make sure he got to honor the tributes.

He was also going to thank him for letting Gwen come along for the rest of the tour to care for the puppies. Clark smiles at the thought of the little corgis and how much Velour loves them, despite not wanting a puppy. He's not sure how Velour is going to handle four little puppies now, but Gwen is training him to be prepared. And maybe Velour is getting a new friend out of the craziness too, one they never expected.

Clark turns his attention back to the paper in his hands, looking it over one last time to make sure he has everything he needs to give to the President. It had taken so much work and more tears than he expected, but Clark was proud of the list he gathered.

' _District One:_

 _Beryl – her parents suck, but Thetis said she liked reading._

 _Emerald – animals? Also liked dancing._

 _District Two:_

 _Decima – cooking (really loved cookies). Need to find way to help sick sister._

 _Coeus – training_ _not surprised_ _._

 _District Three:_

 _Lauris – liked reading_ _and killing twelve-year-olds_

 _Jarvis – journaling his thoughts, music…_

 _District Four:_

 _Stormy – Latin culture._

 _Velmour – sports ball?_

 _District Five:_

 _Vida – already had a degree? I don't know, expand the program she was part of?_

 _Jett – Business, people stuff._

 _District Six:_

 _Bristol – geography. Mother should be librarian._

 _Aero – math, super smart sciency stuff._

 _District Seven:_

 _Hazel – liked nature (maybe why she volunteered?)_

 _Oakland – he liked building stuff, like the tree house._

 _District Nine:_

 _Skye – teaching about disabilities._

 _Marek – anything that helps others._

 _District Ten:_

 _Nyra – got yelled at_ _deserved it_ _… Johan said she liked music._

 _Cutter – bugs? Can you even study bugs?_

 _District Eleven:_

 _Ati – anything and everything, but didn't she like electricity stuff?_

 _Bart – history, also really into pride. Can you teach that stuff?'_

Clark had no clue if the President will agree to this. But from the few interactions he's had with the President directly so far…he's hopeful he will. If not, Clark will just make sure there's something in District Eight dedicated to everyone.

"Clark?"

He looks up at his name being called out and finds the Head Gamemaker standing there. Seraphim tries to smile at him, but Clark starts scowling at him. This man is the reason for all the terrible things that happened to him in the arena. "I probably deserve that but the President sent me to get you."

"Good," Clark answers and jumps up from the bench, holding his note tightly against his chest. Seraphim motions for him to start walking and Clark waits for him to start walking first, not trusting him. Thankfully, Seraphim gets the hint and doesn't try to talk to him. He's led only a short distance into the mansion before they reach a door with several guards on either side of it.

"Here we are," Seraphim says and motions to the door. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Clark answers stubbornly before taking a deep breath and opening up the door. He walks in and pauses to shut the door, before staring over at the President of Panem. "Hi…" he says timidly, losing any bravery he had in him. It's hard to be brave and stubborn when facing the most powerful man in the country on his own.

President Xavier smiles at him and motions to the seat across from him. "Welcome, Clark," he says as Clark makes his way across the room. "I've been looking forward to talking to you."

"So have I," Clark answers but falls quiet when the President gives him a curious look. He clutches the piece of paper even tighter to his chest, questioning if the President really will accept his plan. But what's the worst that can happen from just asking him? He'll say no?

"I want to do something for everyone in the games," Clark slowly offers the piece of paper over to the President who takes it gently and starts reading it over. "If possible, I'd like to add a degree program to every District that each tribute would have liked to study…"

Clark watches the President study the list carefully, growing more anxious about his blank face with each passing second. Finally, the President looks up at Clark and takes a sip of tea before responding. "How did you get this information?"

"I asked their families or the victors," Clark says quietly, hating some of the memories and guilt he now has after getting yelled at in some of the Districts. But…it's help reduce to guilt of knowing he killed three people. "Some were more helpful than others…"

"I can see that," President Xavier says with a chuckle before setting down the note on his desk. He studies Clark carefully as he responds. "Why?"

"Why?" Clark echoes, a little unsure of just what he's asking about. "Why did I do this? I…I can't stand the guilt… I hoped maybe this would help me get over some of that."

"And has it helped?"

Clark really considers this instead of just blurting out an answer to the President. While he hurts right now from the fresh memories of seeing the families and reliving the games…he knows it's going to be easier now for him to move forward. It's still going to be hard, but not as bad as before. "Yes."

"Then my answer is yes," the President answers and Clark starts smiling over at him. "You've helped out so much with this project. I think giving programs in honor of the tributes is the least I can do to thank you."

"Thank you, sir," Clark says quickly, still smiling over at him as a wave of relief fills him. He did it. He actually was able to do what he set out to do.

"Thank _you_ , Clark," President Xavier answers, taking another look at the list. "Are you excited to start your classes? I saw all your paperwork is in."

"I am," Clark says quietly and his smile falters at the memories of who he's honoring with his program.

"Good. Now, I won't hold you too long," President Xavier smiles over at Clark, helping ease the tension in him. "You have surely had a very busy eleven days and still have one more day to go."

Clark lets out a sigh at this and slouches down in his chair, letting himself feel the exhaustion from visiting ten Districts and the Capitol in such a short time. "Sir, you have no idea how ready I am to get home."

* * *

 _District Eight_

Clark stares up at the sign above the entrance into the workspace on the second floor of the university, so incredibly proud and sad at it. Despite the smile on his face, tears are still falling. Viradie would have been so excited to see this… He wishes so _badly_ that she could still be here, along with Oakland and Jarvis. He wants them to see what he's done and have them be proud with him. Proud of the person he's become, all thanks to them.

"Rivia School of Art," a voice says behind him and Clark turns around, trying to wipe away his tears before Stig can see them.

"You showed up," Clark says happily, giving his friend a timid smile as he stops next to Clark. Stig looks up at the sign while Clark just stares at his friend, able to just forget about all the victor stuff with him around.

"Of course I did," Stig looks over at Clark and gives him a grin, but Clark can still see how painful this is for him.

"I wasn't sure if you would because you don't like stuff about the games," Clark says quietly, hating to bring it up out of fear that Stig will close up and not talk to him.

"Yeah…but you worked so hard on this and I can tell you're proud of it," Stig gives Clark a timid smile before turning back to look at the sign, avoiding Clark's gaze as he whispers to him, a bit of a blush on his face. "And I like you."

"Oh," Clark says, completely surprised by the statement from him. He can feel his own face heating up and he awkwardly turns away from Stig. What's he even supposed to say to that? Does he tell him that he's had a big crush on him for years? Did Stig even mean it in that way or just that he likes Clark as a friend?

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" Stig asks and Clark quickly glances over when he hears the bit of pain in his friend's voice. Stig looks crushed once again by something Clark did, making him feel so guilty this time.

"I don't know what I should say," Clark says quickly, trying to fix this problem before he loses Stig once more. He can't handle that happening once more. He was never very good with words – half the time he messed up by saying something stupid. "Um… I…Yeah…"

Clark just hesitantly reaches out to take Stig's hand, hoping that that will be a good enough answer for his friend. Friend? More? Who knows? Stig glances down at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before taking it in his own, shaking his head at Clark as his cheeks start turning red. "Wow, did I really make you speechless? That's a first."

"Shut up," Clark teases him and Stig laughs at him, making Clark smile at him. He's so lucky he was able to get Stig back into his life…even if things have still been awkward at times between them up. How were they not going to have some awkwardness when Clark is recognized on the street – even Stig sometimes – and they have to live with the knowledge that Clark killed three people? "Why now?"

"You leaving these past few days made me realize something," Stig says softly and Clark watches him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze when he notices Stig struggling to figure out what to say. "I felt like I was losing you again, even though I knew you would be home soon. And I hated that feeling. But it made me realize what the feelings were that I had and didn't understand for a while."

Clark smiles over at him, once again being left speechless by Stig. But…he's just happy to have him by his side. He didn't think six months ago that this would ever happen…

They both turn around at the sound of footsteps approaching them and Stig tries to let go of Clark's hand, but he holds on to it tightly when he sees that it's just Astrid and Velour approaching, all dressed up and ready for the big party. "I figured you would be up here," Astrid says, glancing down at his hand in Stig's and just raising an eyebrow at it, but thankfully she doesn't say anything.

Velour though starts grinning at them, surprising Clark because he doesn't think he's ever seen him look this happy before. "Hey Stig. Glad to see you came out tonight."

"Hi," he answers timidly, still a little afraid of the victors, despite Clark telling him all about them and why he shouldn't be afraid anymore. "And, well…I did it for him."

Astrid smiles at this and Clark looks over at Stig to see how he reacts to a genuine smile from Astrid Vadim, of all people. He looks super nervous about it, so Clark tries to reassure him by putting his other hand over Stig's hand that he still holds. "Good. Clark won't admit it, but he needs you."

"Astrid!" Clark says right away, feeling his face flushing at her comment, especially when Stig glances over at him. "I'm never telling you anything again."

Velour chuckles at this and Clark groans at his reaction. "Don't worry Clark, I'll keep your secrets about how you really like Stig."

"You people are so mean," Clark teases them, but when he hears a small laugh from Stig, he gets over his embarrassment quickly. He's just happy that his friend isn't completely scared of his new family because he hopes maybe someday Stig will also see that they're good people. "So anyways, now that you two have both embarrassed me, is it time then?"

"Yeah, it is," Astrid says and coughs to cover up her laugh at him. "Time for you to celebrate with District Eight being the victor of the 149th Hunger Games."

Clark can feel Stig tense up at that and he lets out a sigh. He doesn't want to have another party after days of partying in each District. He would rather just spend the night at home with the three people here and a few dogs. "Can't we just go home instead?"

"Sorry Clark, no can do," Astrid responds to him and gestures for him and Stig to start walking to the stairway.

"Fine," Clark says, pretending to be stubborn about it. But in reality…he's fine with facing the crowds one more time if he has these three with him. "As long as you guys don't abandon me."

"Never," Astrid answers immediately, becoming completely serious at this.

Velour nods his head in agreement at this, giving Clark a small smile. "Yeah, we're not going to abandon you."

"I'm not going anywhere either," Stig says quietly to him, this time giving Clark's hand a small squeeze. When he looks over at him, he finds his friend giving him an encouraging smile, despite not liking being part of stuff involving the games. "You're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't call it being stuck," Clark says quietly, feeling his eyes welling up with tears at the three of them. He can't help it when he loves these three so much and would feel so completely lost without them. "I'd call it having a great time."

Clark smiles at the three of them, for just a moment not quite believing everything that he has in his life. A year ago at this time…everything was completely different. He had just lost Stig and was all alone, with parents who didn't truly love him. And now? Now he's learned that family doesn't quite mean blood relationships.

So maybe he had to go through the worst experience of his life to reach this point. He lost so much to the games – his innocence, a bit of morality, and his _friends_ – but he gained a lot more out of it. He gained a new family in the form of the victors, one that loves him simply because they want to, not because they're forced to. He has an amazing dog that never fails to make him smile and gives lots of cuddles. He even got his best friend back and he's not going to let Stig go again. He learned his mistakes there and he's going to do his best to make up for it every day. That's all he can do now, try to make up for the things he did and lost every day.

And if the games were the worst part of his life, well, things can only get better from here.

* * *

 **I can't quite believe it but here we are, the ending of Overlooked. This has been such an amazing and crazy ride from start to finish and I'm so incredibly proud of this story. It's been an incredible experience for my first SYOT and I have to thank all of you for making it so great. From the very start, you've all been incredibly supportive of me and took a chance on someone writing their first SYOT.**

 **To everyone that submitted a tribute to this story...I don't think I can every thank you enough for sending in a tribute or two. Seriously, thank you for submitting to me. I loved every single tribute in this story and each one brought something different to this story. Some challenged me as a writer and I think that really helped me to grow. Obviously only one of them could have been victor, but I still loved them.**

 **To everyone who ever dropped a review for this story, thank you so much. You don't know how much each one meant to me. Each one made me smile and get even more motivated to keep writing.**

 **And even if you were just along for the ride and didn't review or submit, thank you for still reading.**

 **Well, enough being sappy for a bit lol. One last time, I'd love to here your thoughts about this chapter. I absolutely adore Clark and getting the chance to develop him even more so that's why this epilogue ended up a lot longer than I anticipated. Plus I really wanted to provide one last _tribute_ to everyone (lol pun 100% intended). So the usual questions for you: what did you think? Favorite District? Any interactions that surprised you?**

 **While ending Overlooked is bittersweet, obviously this isn't farewell to this characters. I am SO very excited to announce the start of the direct sequel to this story: _'Senseless: The Sixth Quarter Quell'_. The first prologue is up right now and I sincerely hope you'll all consider checking it out and possibly submitting to the story!**

 **Again, thank you for an amazing ride and I hope you've all loved it as much as I have!**


End file.
